La maraude du Vieux Touque
by Chiara Cadrich
Summary: Le Vieux Touque a marqué plusieurs générations par sa sagesse. Mais ne vous y fiez pas. Il n'a pas toujours été vieux… Dans sa jeunesse, il fut même un libertin assez irrévérencieux. À tel point qu'un certain magicien a dû lui tirer les oreilles...
1. Prologue

Préambule – Le prince et ses princesses

_Bourg-de-Touque, An 1231 de la Datation de la Comté_

\- Taa, Taratataaaa ! Le chevalier Odrazàr revêt son armure… étincelloyante… offerte par les forgerons elfes !

Un freluquet plein d'assurance claironnait fièrement, revêtu du justaucorps d'apiculteur de son grand-père.

\- Voilà, on est prêtes ! tintinnabula un aréopage de fillettes pomponnées en princesses, depuis l'abri de l'aïeul, au fond du jardin.

\- Viens vite nous délivrer de l'horrible château !

\- Oui, viens vite, y'a même rien à manger ! On va tomber d'imagination !

\- Ben sauf nous ! Nous, on est à manger pour l'ogre ! Tu comprends rien, toi !

\- Oui, là, ça y est, on est pétri-terrifiées par le vilain ogre ! Tu peux venir ! lança la plus fantasque.

Mais le héros – un hobbit de huit ans aux boucles blondes savamment négligées - ne laissa pas les gloussements alarmés troubler le recueillement du preux avant l'épreuve. Il avait un rituel à respecter, sinon ça valait pas !

\- Taa, Taratataaaa ! Odrazàr le Puissant chausse son heaulme magique, qui le protège des… des ensortillègements ! fanfaronna-t-il en posant une casserole sans manche sur sa tête.

\- Bon, ben si tu chaussais plutôt tes bottes de sept lieues ? Ça irait plus vite ! Pasque nous, on est prêtes à être délivrées, hein !

\- Et pis on a faim !

\- Mais laisse-le, y faut bien qu'y s'équipe ! Sinon y va jamais pouvoir nous délivrer ! Tu comprends rien aux héros, toi !

\- Taa, Taratataaaa ! Odrazàr le redoutable Numéro… - Numérien ? -… chevalier de Númenor enfourche son fidèle destrier !

Le destrier canin émit un jappement désapprobateur, grogna un peu lorsque le petit hobbit le saisit au cou, mais il dut obéir au tyran.

\- Bon, ça y est, là, tu viens l'ouvrir, c'te porte ? Enfin, j'veux dire… ce pont-levis ?

\- Patience, damoiselles éplorées ! Votre héros vole à votre secours ! Taa, Taratataaaa ! Odrazàr le Magnifique ceigne… - sein ? -… euh prend son bouclier aux trois bandes et brandit sa lance !

\- Oh, là là, qu'est-ce qu'il en met du temps pour s'habiller, çui-là !

\- Faut dire qu'il est toujours tellement attifé mignon !

\- … et choux avec ça ! Mais pousse-toi, je vois rien !

Les petites hobbites, méconnaissables sous leurs draperies princières, se bousculaient à la lucarne de la remise – pardon, aux vitraux du donjon - où l'ogre les avait enfermées, pour contempler leur promis dans toute sa splendeur. À dire vrai, le conciliabule des princesses n'avait pas encore résolu la question de savoir qui allait réellement épouser le séduisant Gerry lorsqu'elles seraient grandes. Pour le moment, chacune des altesses royales se projetait dans une union sublime avec le fringant Odrazàr-Gerry, héritier du Thain1 de la Comté et des légendes de jadis, sans vraiment réaliser que les rêves de ses consœurs pourraient bien un jour contrarier le sien.

Odrazàr, en la personne de son jeune admirateur Gerry, avait lancé sa monture – c'est-à-dire Houn, le gros chien noir de la famille – sus au premier obstacle, son râteau pointé en avant.

Un épouvantail, chargé de la cotte de mailles du Thain, étendait des bras menaçants au milieu du potager.

\- Taa, Taratataaaa ! L'assaut est lancé ! Le monstre rugit et frappe… sournoivéliquement… des griffes et des crocs ! Mais Odrazàr l'Indomptable férut… - ferra ?... férit ? -… refrappe de taille et d'estoc pour terrasser son ignoble adversaire !

Le combat s'éternisa, sous les regards ébahis des princesses qui se prenaient au jeu. L'ogre perdit sa citrouille – pardon, sa tête – qui éclata dans une gerbe de filaments orange dégoutants, sous les hourras du donjon. Le héros s'assurait de temps en temps, du coin de l'œil, de l'effet produit sur son public en liesse. Mais en vérité, l'ogre, même décapité, poursuivit le combat et se défendit plutôt bien : lors du corps-à-corps final, la lourde cotte fit choir l'épouvantail et le gamin sur un tas de fumier frais.

Le héros dandy, penaud et suffocant – mais toujours soucieux de la continuité du spectacle - annonça pudiquement qu'il lui fallait convoquer son écuyer pour refourbir ses armes. Odrazàr le Puant s'esquiva donc pour se refaire une beauté. La galerie s'étonna :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'y fait ? Pourquoi y joue plus ?

\- Pfuu ! L'est tellement crotté que même Houn s'écarte de lui !

\- Bon, ben moi j'en ai assez ! Je vais prendre mon goûter…

-… mais ? Il a vraiment fermé la porte à clé !

.oOo.

Lorsque Odrazàr le Rutilant reparut, rafraichi et pimpant, une jacquerie royale menaçait au château de l'ogre. La diète princière, une demi-douzaine de petites hobbites, bafouées et affamées, criait vengeance avec une surenchère inquiétante de châtiments ! Même les princesses les plus éprises du beau Gerry avaient bien du mal à lui donner raison. Seule la petite Priscilla, la fille de Harold Sonnecor, gardait intacte sa foi en son Odrazàr. Évidemment, les plus proches parentes du joli-cœur – cousines et petite sœur - se montraient les plus virulentes.

Mais c'est dans les revers que l'on reconnait le véritable héros. Sous les huées mêlées de petits cris d'espoir aigus, Odrazàr le Superbe s'avança d'un air résolu, sûr de son fait, portant devant lui comme une relique, une magnifique tarte aux prunes :

\- Oyez, mes Belles ! Je m'en fus quérer… - heu quéroir ? -... chercher l'antidote au poison que l'ogre vous fit boire !

Après une révérence spectaculaire, Gerry passa le plat par le carreau cassé – pardon, il lança l'antidote par une meurtrière - et les jacquettes courroucées se jetèrent sur le gâteau. Pendant plusieurs minutes de gloutonnerie peu princière mais bien pardonnable, les récriminations cessèrent dans un silence délicieux – telle était la magie des tartes de Grand-mère Touque !

Odrazàr le Madré attendit sagement que la colère s'apaisât complètement, songeant malgré lui à la fessée qui sanctionnerait probablement son larcin. Mais le spectacle devait continuer…

Après leur seconde part de tarte aux prunes, même ses détractrices les plus furieuses, reconnurent que le héros de manquait ni d'à-propos, ni de panache.

Gerry sut alors qu'il était temps de relancer l'intensité dramatique de son conte. Car il avait l'âme d'un saltimbanque, et savait inventer sur-le-champ toutes sortes d'histoires, de stratagèmes, d'excuses et de faux-fuyants, avec un aplomb inimitable, un sens inné de la répartie et une syntaxe… en constant progrès.

En galant fils du Thain, il avait même imaginé un épisode pour mettre en valeur la finesse et l'esprit romanesque des princesses :

\- Taa Taratataaa ! Douces damoiselles, filles de rois ! Vous venez d'échapper au péril le plus… abomignorable… qui soit ! Mais voici l'épreuve la plus terrible, qui va décider du bonheur de votre vie de femme !

Cette réplique ronflante, ponctuée d'un dévastateur regard de braise, avait été répétée minutieusement devant le miroir – même les approximations de langage, involontaires, en renforçaient les effets ! Les petites hobbites, à nouveau prises au jeu et papillonnant à qui mieux-mieux, jouaient des coudes pour présenter leur doux minois au carreau de la vieille remise. Le charmeur décocha un sourire désarmant et lança :

\- L'ogre m'a volé la bague que le bijoutier elfe avait ouvrageonnée… euh… fabriquée pour mes fiançailles. L'horrible créature l'a dissimulée dans ce donjon ! J'accorderai mon cœur à celle qui, la première, trouvera ce témoignage de mon amour éternel !

.oOo.

Évidemment, c'était ridicule… On n'accorde pas son amour éternel, au hasard d'un jeu, à l'aveugle !

Mais justement, il n'y a rien de plus aveugle que le béguin d'une petite hobbite, sinon la jalousie d'une cousine sans béguin.

Une douzaine de mains agiles et potelées se mirent à farfouiller dans la resserre, éperdument. Avec des cris d'orfraie, on retourna les étagères, on ouvrit les caisses. Des outils tombèrent, des colifichets du grand-père se brisèrent et quelques disputes éclatèrent. Gerry jubilait, absolument ravi de la compétition sentimentale qu'il suscitait. La clé du Donjon, octroyée fort à propos par quelque fée de l'amour, étincela dans la main d'Odrazàr, qui déverrouilla la serrure et sépara les royales rivales, réconfortant chacune d'un sourire enjôleur et attisant la flamme de ses admiratrices.

Mais la cohue princière continuait ses déprédations… Odrazàr le Charmeur commençait à comprendre que les hobbites déçues pourraient bien se montrer mauvaises perdantes, et se promit de prévoir plusieurs prix de consolation, lors de la prochaine représentation, en désignant des demoiselles de compagnie… Ainsi son sérail retrouverait, croyait-il, l'harmonie éprise et grégaire qu'il lui concevait.

Priscilla Sonnecor, fébrile et virulente, trouva un coffret en bois précieux, au grand dépit de ses rivales. Une lutte s'engagea, que la petite hobbite fit cesser en saisissant un plantoir, d'un air farouche :

\- C'est moi qu'a trouvé, c'est moi qu'a l'ouvre !

Les jeunes hobbites, contrites, firent cercle autour de la lauréate, qui sacrifiait à la solennité de l'instant en ouvrant l'écrin d'un geste majestueux. Odrazàr le Bellâtre s'approcha au son de fanfares nuptiales imaginaires d'un pas auguste.

Priscilla adressait une œillade langoureuse à son promis tout en fouillant dans le coffret, lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par une volée de grosses mouches qui s'en échappèrent. Elle poussa un cri d'horreur en lâchant la précieuse boite, aussitôt imitée par ses compagnes – de gros vers roses et blancs y tordaient leurs anneaux dans un lit de terreau malodorant.

Odrazàr le Félon fut aussitôt pris à parti par les princesses, qui jugèrent cette blague du plus parfait mauvais goût. Le Héros réalisa, mais un peu tard, qu'il avait un peu surestimé son charisme et l'admiration éperdue de son auditoire, et commençait à désespérer de se sortir de ce mauvais pas.

Seule sa petite sœur, que la boite d'appâts pour la pêche de son grand-père ne dégoûtait pas du tout, trouva l'idée romanesque. Se saisissant de la bague au milieu de la masse grouillante de vers, elle demanda d'un air innocent :

\- Maintenant c'est moi qui l'a ! Est-ce que je peux t'épouser ?

Les chamailleries cessèrent d'un coup, devant tant de candeur. Gerry, avec un à-propos sidérant, rejeta une mèche rebelle, prit sa petite sœur dans ses bras et, se tournant vers les candidates recalées, lança avec fougue :

\- Voici la plus courageuse de toutes ! C'est ma sœur et c'est une Touque ! Je ne puis vous dire mon désapp… désab… euh… désench… Enfin bref, vous m'avez toutes terriblement déçu aujourd'hui !

Odrazàr le Furieux tourna les talons, sortit de la remise et traversa le potager témoin de sa victoire, avec la superbe d'un roi déchu.

Mortifiées par cette sortie théâtrale, la diète des petites hobbites subit donc la loi du jeune bourreau des cœurs, s'accusant de couardise, au lieu de s'insurger contre son manque patent de galanterie et de considération.

Et il devait en être ainsi, pendant de nombreuses années…

.oOo.

1 Le Thain est une dignité plus ou moins héréditaire. Dans l'histoire hobbite, le Thain a toujours été le chef de l'un des plus puissants clans. A l'établissement de la Comté, le chef du clan Vieilbouc était le Thain. Puis le clan perdit de l'influence au point que, changeant leur nom en Brandebouc, ils s'exilèrent de l'autre côté du fleuve Brandevin et y fondèrent une enclave indépendante, le pays de Bouc. Depuis Isengrin 1er, les Touque détiennent la charge de Thain.


	2. Chasse au galopin - Chez la Mère Isadora

.oOo.

Assis dans une chaise à bascule trop petite pour lui, sur le perron d'un smials1 d'allure respectable, le vieillard scrutait attentivement la route de Longoulet, qui déroulait ses boucles claires vers les collines verdoyantes au nord du village. Enchâssées comme deux gemmes brûle-feux sous des sourcils broussailleux, les pupilles du vieil homme dardaient des regards inquiets et impatients, comme si elles pouvaient percer la brume qui voilait les lointains vallons. Le vieillard replaça avec précaution son couvre-chef au raz des sourcils, un galurin pointu et aux larges bords, bosselé par les intempéries et dont la couleur variait selon les endroits, du bleu vif au gris délavé. Des rides sillonnaient son visage basané, de l'auguste front jusqu'au nez aquilin. Des pattes d'oies fugitives s'esquissèrent, en lisière de ses yeux et à la commissure de ses lèvres :

\- Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre…, murmura-t-il satisfait.

Se détendant alors, le vieillard promena alentour un regard nonchalant. En contrebas, vers le fleuve, la route longeait les propriétés agricoles les plus cossues du Quartier Sud. Cette combe abritée bénéficiant d'un climat plus doux que partout ailleurs dans la Comté, les fermiers avaient aménagé des serres dont les denrées rivalisaient avec les productions du sud lointain : fruits rares, légumes précoces ou tardifs faisaient la réputation du pays.

En ce matin de mai, la Comté s'éveillait guillerette et industrieuse, telle une ruche bien ordonnée et satisfaite des bienfaits de son ordonnance. Mise en valeur par ses dodues abeilles hobbites, libres mais oublieuses de leur rôle bienfaiteur, modeste et décent, la ruche coulait des jours heureux au milieu des menées incertaines du vaste monde. À l'abri, mais inconscients de ce privilège, les Hobbits vaquaient sereinement au champ ou à l'échoppe. Le moulin tournait à jamais en égrenant le temps, les bouviers retournaient à leurs tâches domestiques après une sieste dans quelque meule de foin…

\- … et les commères cancanent à tort et à travers, maugréa intérieurement le vieillard en retirant son écharpe bleue.

En effet le babillage étouffé mais incessant de la cuisinière franchissait la petite porte ronde et accablait le vieillard, qui ne pouvait feindre de l'ignorer. La courte mais forte et active commère, à la robe bouffante et orange comme une citrouille, poursuivait la litanie des nouvelles du Quartier Sud, tout en chargeant son plateau de victuailles. Tout y passait, des tracas agricoles aux espérances matrimoniales, en passant par les frasques de la jeunesse dorée des grands clans.

Pour se distraire, le vieil homme fouilla dans la poche de son ample mante grise, et en tira une boîte bariolée contenant des petits tronçons de bois. Les extrémités en étaient enduites d'une substance sombre et malodorante.

Le commérage continu se porta alors sur le perron en même temps que son auteur, une petite cuisinière au sourire encadré de joues aussi rondes et vermeilles que deux pommes du verger. Quoiqu'elle ne mesurât guère moins de trois pieds2 en hauteur aussi bien qu'en largeur, elle n'était ni particulièrement petite pour une hobbite adulte, ni singulièrement replète pour son âge mûr. Le babil s'interrompit sur une note inquiète, au moment où le vieillard frotta d'un coup sec, sur le bras du fauteuil à bascule, la tête d'un tronçon de bois :

\- Vous n'allez pas faire un feu d'artifice ici, Maître Gandalf ?

L'allumette s'enflamma, dégageant des fumées colorées qui, entre les mains agiles du vieillard, se muèrent en chevaux piaffants, en couple de cygnes, puis en vol d'aigles, avant de s'évanouir dans l'air piquant du matin.

N'ayez crainte, ma bonne Isadora, et respirez tranquillement – la commère avait retenu son souffle, de crainte tout d'abord, puis de ravissement – ce n'est qu'une amusette pour me détendre les nerfs !

En tout cas voici comme convenu deux pots de bière, une gourde de vin, une flasque d'hydromel, un demi-jambon, une miche de bonne farine de blé, un fromage de mes brebis, une tourte de chèvre et courges, mes derniers fruits séchés et quelques gâteaux frais de ce matin…

Le vieillard, absorbé dans ses manigances de magicien, ne répondait pas. Mais Isadora avec envie de savoir :

\- Aurons-nous la chance de vous voir pour le Grand Feu d'Artifice, à la prochaine foire de Grand-Cave ?

\- Isadora, je ne suis pas un saltimbanque ! Je viendrai si mes activités principales m'en laissent le loisir !

Gandalf rangea les victuailles dans son balluchon, ne laissant que les deux brocs de bière et quelques biscuits sur la table. Isadora ouvrit de grands yeux incrédules en voyant toute cette nourriture disparaître dans un sac aussi petit. Elle se reprit bien vite :

\- Et quelles sont vos activités principales ?

\- Vous regretteriez de le savoir !

La commère accusa le coup avec une grimace mais enchaîna bravement :

\- Et comment va votre jambe ? Où allez-vous comme ça avec mes marchandises ? Combien de temps comptez-vous rester cette fois ?

Le vieillard, massant ses jambes par-dessus ses grandes bottes de cuir sombre, lança un regard incisif qui convainquit Isadora de ne pas poursuivre dans cette direction.

\- Bon ben… alors si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais m'occuper de ma lessive. Vous pouvez rester là tout le temps qui vous plaira… Au fait qui attendez-vous ?

\- Merci infiniment Isadora… et mes compliments pour vos biscuits, qui surpassent les subtiles confiseries du lointain Harad. Puissiez-vous toujours les confectionner avec autant de bonheur !

La commère, déjà fort échauffée par la discussion serrée, rougit encore, si cela était possible, mais de plaisir cette fois. Jamais encore Maître Gandalf n'avait prononcé une bonne parole à propos de ses biscuits ! Le voisinage, et au-delà, allait en entendre parler...

Après une délicate et ridicule révérence, Isadora rentra dans sa cuisine, bien décidée à découvrir pourquoi Maître Gandalf, magicien renommé dans les quatre quartiers, s'était arrêté ce matin chez elle sous la raison évidemment fallacieuse, de reposer ses jambes meurtries. De toute évidence, il attendait quelqu'un, assis sur son perron à contempler la grand-route… Quelle nouvelle victime son plus vieux client – son plus ancien et aussi son plus vieux ! - allait-il recruter pour courir l'aventure ? Elle détenait déjà de quoi maintenir en haleine un auditoire de pipelettes pendant une veillée entière, mais elle mourrait d'envie d'extorquer l'information qui ferait d'elle la prima des commères jusqu'à l'été prochain. Le magicien n'était tout de même pas assis ici pour déguster ses biscuits et en faire l'éloge ? Quoique ?

\- Au fait, Isadora ?...

La petite citrouille chamarrée roula jusqu'à la porte, pétulante d'espérance après ce rappel inattendu.

\- … Que disiez-vous tantôt à propos du jeune Monsieur Touque ?

Isadora plissa ses yeux, habituellement ronds, d'un air rusé. Ce magicien agissait bien tel qu'on les connaissait : l'air distrait, mais attentif au moindre indice qui pourrait servir ses menées mystérieuses. Il n'avait évidemment rien perdu des nouvelles banales qu'elle avait négligemment égrenées tout à l'heure. Avec un soupçon de satisfaction vengeresse, elle le fit un peu lanterner :

\- Lequel ? Car évidemment vous ne pouvez pas le savoir, mais la branche cadette des Touque de petit-Bourg s'est alliée aux Amandier de la Carrière. Ce qui fait que…

\- Je parle du fils du Touque3, le jeune Monsieur Gerry, interrompit Gandalf.

\- Oui, oui, j'y arrive, enchaîna Isadora, comme il est mignon, ce jeune dévergondé-là... Eh bien je sais de ma commère Blanchoie, qu'on l'a vu plusieurs fois poursuivi par le père Sonnecor, hors de sa plantation des Comices du Gué, avec à la fenêtre, en pleurs, la toute belle demoiselle Priscilla Sonnecor, la fille de son père, si vous m'suivez. Et puisque vous me demandez mon avis, en voilà encore une qu'il faudra unir bien vite !

Isadora s'interrompit pour juger de l'effet que produisaient sur le magicien les fracassantes révélations qu'elle venait de lui asséner.

Un « Ah oui ? », quasiment incrédule, lâché par l'intéressé d'un air d'indiférence souveraine, la fit sortir de ses gonds :

\- Ne vous avisez point, Maître Gandalf, de mettre en doute la crédibilité de mes informations ou la vraisemblance de mes déductions. Je le sais de source respectable : on lui compte autant de demoiselles conquises que de plumes à son chapeau !

Devant le silence obstiné du magicien, la cuisinière se radoucit :

\- Je vous le demande sous le sceau de la confidence : que lui voulez-vous ?, roucoula-t-elle d'un ton caressant.

Le changement de ton désarçonna un peu le madré magicien un frémissement d'amusement passa dans ses yeux sombres. Il se quarra dans le fond de la chaise à bascule qui gémit. Il gratta une allumette, fit lentement parader un coq de fumées sur un talus, puis manger le coq par un matou au chapeau de magicien, et finalement déclara :

\- Mère Isadora, je peux vous dire que le coquelet en a fini de forcer les basse-cours des alentours. Le Thain a décidé d'en faire son digne héritier. Nous devons pouvoir aider le garnement à se rendre utile…

Isadora savait qu'elle n'en tirerait rien de plus mais elle avait déjà ample matière à penser. L'énigme d'un magicien a toujours plus d'un sens… Gandalf craqua une autre allumette et façonna ses fumées à l'envi : un charmant manoir au fond d'une vallée encaissée, de hautes montagnes, un profil de dragon, un feu d'artifice scintillant d'or. Isadora se rengorgea, arrangea quelque peu les frisettes brunes qui encadraient son visage grassouillet et se retira dignement dans la cuisine pour vaquer à sa lessive.

Le magicien, engoncé dans la chaise à bascule, riait sous cape : Informer le voisinage que le Thain prenait enfin en main l'éducation de sa tête brûlée de fils, profiterait certainement autant au chef Touque, que l'éducation elle-même pourrait profiter à son rejeton. La commère Boullard était la voie la plus sûre pour que cette reprise en main fût connue et commentée par le voisinage d'ici demain, et l'ensemble de la Comté la semaine suivante !

Restait à mettre la main sur le fils dévergondé… qui approchait justement, juché sur un petit poney, chantant une passable grivoiserie, sans doute apprise auprès de voyageurs à l'enseigne du Dragon Vert.

Sur une chemise de fine toile écrue agrémentée de dentelles, le jeune hobbit portait un gilet bleu chamarré de broderies argentées, dont les boutons dorés jetaient des éclats au loin. Il arborait, sur des boucles blondes désinvoltes, un chapeau d'élégant feutre vert bouteille, dans lequel était fiché un chapelet de plumes. Sa culotte de cuir, d'une coupe ample à la naine, laissait nues ses demi-jambes. Ses pieds, qui frisaient déjà bien dru, malgré le jeune âge – vingt-six ans - du godelureau, battaient la mesure aux flancs du poney. Celui-ci, richement sellé et pourvu d'amples fontes bien pleines, caracolait à bonne allure, entraîné par le rythme endiablé de la chanson.

.oOo.

1 Smials : mot en usage dans la Comté, désignant une excavation, un trou de hobbit, réalisé suivant leur ancienne tradition de creuser leurs habitations dans le sol, à flanc de colline.

2 Ancienne mesure d'environs 30cm.

3 Dans les vieilles familles irlandaises et écossaises, la tradition demeure de désigner ainsi le chef du clan.


	3. Chasse au galopin - Cache-cache

.oOo.

La mine ronde et réjouie du Hobbit se crispa et son chant s'étrangla, lorsqu'il aperçut le magicien assis au perron de la maison d'hôtes de la mère Boullard. Le poney, privé du joyeux aiguillon de la chanson, ralentit le pas. Sans leur laisser le temps de se reprendre, Gandalf héla avec une courtoisie enjouée :

\- Maître Touque, puisse le duvet s'étoffer toujours sur votre menton et sur vos pieds ! Joignez-vous donc à moi pour quelque broc bien mérité ! Vous chantez comme un gai pinson !

L'envie d'une bière gratuite le disputa dans l'esprit de Gerry, à l'intuition que ce vieillard affable pouvait dissimuler une intention cachée. Le jeune hobbit s'en faisait l'image d'un pique-assiette d'une fameuse réputation en pyrotechnie, mais aussi de l'un des rares conseillers ayant l'oreille de son père.

Mais « Bière n'est bonne que bue », comme on dit à Longoulet, et le garnement eut tôt fait d'attacher son poney et de rejoindre Gandalf devant un pot de bière… pas tout à fait mérité.

Le hobbit s'assit, rejeta son chapeau en arrière, retenu par une coquette cordelette d'argent, et se mit à siroter sa pinte.

Aussitôt une gêne s'installa dans un silence insistant, seulement ponctué par les bruits de lessive d'Isadora, du fond de sa cuisine. Après une bonne lampée de bière, Gerry se mit en peine de rompre cette tranquillité :

\- Il fait bien beau…

Le silence reprit obstinément tandis qu'allumettes et passes des mains du magicien muaient les volutes de fumée en un joli minois féminin bordé de longs cheveux bouclés. Le doux visage de brume laissa bientôt la place à une tête de mulet, coiffé d'un chapeau hérissé de plumes. Gandalf toisa le hobbit :

\- Voulez-vous dire que le temps est magnifique et que vous en êtes fort aise ? Vous sembliez gai comme un pinson, en effet…

Le hobbit ne répondit pas, étonné de la tournure des propos.

\- Pourquoi parlez-vous du temps que tout le monde peut constater ? Est-ce que vous n'auriez rien à dire, Maître Gerry, vous qui chantiez à tue-tête il y a un instant ?

Gandalf ne laissa pas le temps de répliquer au hobbit :

\- Ou peut-être craignez-vous une dégradation soudaine ? Ces conditions clémentes pourraient-elles se gâter ?

Où le vieux bonhomme voulait-il en venir ? Gerry ne goûtait guère cette histoire de dégradation.

\- Était-ce là un constat béat, ou poindrait-il la conscience d'une impossible permanence, tempérée d'espérance ? N'avez-vous donc rien de plus intéressant à me servir, que vos plates considérations météorologiques ?

Là, c'est sûr, ce trouble-paix en voulait à la douceur de vivre dans la Comté – celle du hobbit en tout cas…

\- Vous n'avez tout de même pas peur que le soleil ne se lève pas demain ?

Devant la mine soupçonneuse du hobbit, le magicien ajouta :

\- Vous auriez raison, l'on ne saurait être complètement certain du lendemain, en ce monde. Mais peut-être aviez-vous en tête une activité particulièrement agréable sous ce beau soleil ?

Gerry pensa à l'une de ses dulcinées, la pimpante Priscilla Sonnecor, qu'il se proposait justement de gratifier d'une visite galante. Un sourire béat lui vint, qui disparut aussitôt : le vieux grigou semblait bien trop au fait des intentions du Joli-Coeur…

\- Je vois que vous ne soufflez mot ! Pour un peu, on pourrait croire que vous n'avez pas la conscience tranquille…

Le hobbit s'était mis à suer à grosses gouttes sous le regard inquisiteur du magicien. Le malaise grandissant, Gerry se concentrait sur sa chope.

Mais les yeux du vieux bonhomme ne le quittaient pas. Cette fois, il fallait répondre. Gerry opta pour le naturel qui lui réussissait si bien d'ordinaire devant un public féminin :

\- Eh bien, je parle du temps, comme tout le monde, pour engager une conversation avec un hôte qui eut la courtoisie de m'inviter mais pas encore la franchise de me dire pourquoi. Sans prétendre aux subtilités des magiciens, j'espère sous peu, par tâtonnements, trouver un sujet et le développer ensemble d'une façon agréable pour vous et profitable pour moi.

Le tout fut débité avec une aisance croissante et se termina par un hochement distingué de la tête. Gandalf apprécia la capacité du jeune hobbit à tenir son rang dans une joute oratoire. À l'inquisition agressive, il opposait la candeur, à la surenchère d'hypothèses, l'humilité d'une approche pratique, enfin à la raillerie appuyée, une déférence moqueuse envers les magiciens, non sans glisser un léger reproche d'une exquise politesse.

\- Vous y avez réussi, répondit Gandalf plissant les yeux et souriant intérieurement. Parlons de vous ! Quels sont vos projets ?

Gerry sentit ses entrailles se nouer : le vieux renard avait donc bien une idée en tête. Le hobbit craignait qu'il ne fût de connivence avec le Thain son père. Il avala une longue et dilatoire gorgée de bière, passant mentalement en revue les courses que son papa lui avait confiées. Il en sélectionna une qui pourrait justifier sa présence dans les environs et déclara :

\- Je recherche un taureau de belle race pour faire un échange dans les saillies de génisses la saison prochaine.

\- Je pensais à des projets plus… personnels, même si j'ai cru comprendre votre intérêt pour la saillie.

\- Les affaires de la famille prennent la majeure partie de mon temps.

\- Ne vous moquez pas de moi, Gérontius Touque ! …

Le ton autoritaire et cassant du magicien agacé figea le jeune hobbit le boc aux lèvres. Il déglutit bruyamment. Le magicien poursuivit :

\- … Vous gaspillez votre temps en occupations inutiles sinon immorales…

\- Tu recherches un partenaire d'échange pour les saillies, Petit Galapiat de mon cœur ? susurra une voix mutine dans la cuisine. Hi, hi hi, je peux t'indiquer plusieurs solutions…

Gandalf leva un sourcil incrédule : la mère Boullard venait au secours du galopin, avec un ton roué, sinon polisson, qu'il ne lui connaissait pas ! Gerry, reprenant contenance, attrapa au vol cette aide inattendue. Il but une forte lampée, se leva, s'excusa auprès du magicien et s'armant d'un crayon et de son petit carnet de cuir, entra dans la cuisine.

\- Viens par ici, que je t'explique tout… dit la voix mutine. Et tu vas en profiter pour me donner ton avis…

Des bribes de conversation étouffée lui parvinrent alors pendant plusieurs minutes, ponctuées de « Et ça tu aimes ? » et autres « Ou plutôt comme ça ? ». Gandalf leva deux sourcils consternés. Enfin les chuchotements inconvenants se turent complètement. Passé un moment d'hésitation, le magicien excédé fit irruption dans la cuisine, s'y cogna la tête à plusieurs reprises sur les ustensiles suspendus aux poutres, avant de se faire houspiller par Isadora sortant de sa chambre.

\- Que faites-vous dans ma cuisine ? Enfin puisque vous êtes là : que pensez-vous de ma nouvelle robe ?

Gandalf manqua s'étrangler tellement la tenue d'Isadora était extravagante. La ménagère, sanglée dans une mousseline de taffetas indigo, pouvait à peine respirer mais elle papillonnait comme les Champs Verts en Juin.

\- Mais où est passé ce jeune Touque ? interrogea le magicien en entrant dans la chambre.

\- Certainement pas dans cette pièce, rugit la cuisinière Monsieur Gerry m'a aidée à choisir et à ajuster ma robe. Il est sorti côté jardin pour évaluer mon taureau. Il va revenir dans un instant. C'est un chenapan, mais il a si bon goût !

Gandalf, penaud des soupçons qu'il avait formés, réalisa qu'on l'avait berné. Le jeune Monsieur Touque avait évidemment contourné le smials et enfourché sa monture. Le magicien n'eut que le temps de rejoindre le perron et attraper son bâton. Le fuyard dévalait la route sur son poney, hilare, en criant à son attention par-dessus son épaule :

\- Merci infiniment pour cette bière, Maître Gandalf ! Je suis marri de devoir vous quitter, mais mes obligations m'appellent… Ayez l'obligeance d'exprimer mes regrets à la mère Boullard, pour le report de notre saillie !

Agacé tant par ces allusions inconvenantes, que par sa propre naïveté, Gandalf ouvrit les lèvres pour adresser une remontrance impérative à l'effronté. Mais à ce moment arriva sur la route, en sens inverse, une charrette débordant de foin, qui masqua le fugitif ; le paysan mâchonnait une paille d'un air rébarbatif, comme son âne qui mastiquait dans sa mangeoire en jute. Le hobbit rassis dévisagea Gandalf avec une moue réprobatrice, semblant lui reprocher la vaine et immature agitation à laquelle s'adonnait le magicien. Celui-ci, se ravisant, reprit une pause plus digne, soupira et ramassa son balluchon. Le jeune Monsieur Touque était loin à présent !

Rejoignant Isadora dans la cuisine, Gandalf la chapitra assez sévèrement :

\- Franchement, Isadora, une telle étourderie m'étonne d'une hobbite avertie comme vous l'êtes ! Aider ce chenapan à échapper à ses devoirs !

Il déclencha une rivière de pleurs.

\- Mais je n'en savais rien ! J'ai simplement voulu lui montrer mes nouvelles robes et profiter de son bon goût. Et puis il m'a leurré avec des compliments choisis qu'il est si facile de croire…

Se courbant pour embrasser les pommes rouges de la paysanne, Gandalf la consola et la complimenta pour sa robe, parvenant même, tout tact et patience, à lui conseiller un peu plus de sobriété dans sa coquetterie.

Une fois son hôtesse calmée, il s'apprêta à partir, et lui remit quelques pièces, pour paiement de ses victuailles.

\- Mais ce sont là des couronnes du Roi ! s'exclama Isadora, que ses cajoleries avait bien vite remise en joie,

\- Les pièces viennent toujours d'un roi, Isadora !

\- Mais de quel Roi, puisqu'il n'y a plus de Roi ?

\- Au revoir, Isadora ! – salut enjoué

\- Mais où les avez-vous trouvées ?

\- Au revoir, Isadora ! – salut ferme

\- Mais si ces pièces datent du Roi d'autrefois, ont-elles encore bonne valeur ?

\- Au revoir, Isadora ! – salut exaspéré du magicien qui, malgré tout, s'arrêta après quelques pas.

La commère avait donc avoué son véritable doute. Gandalf, retrouvant son fin sourire, se retourna vers la cuisinière au bon sens de hobbit :

\- Puisque les pièces du Roi lui survivent, elles restent valides tant que son peuple se souvient que son effigie garantissait la teneur des pièces en argent.

Le visage joyeux de la commère hobbit s'allongea en une moue dubitative :

\- Oh ! Voulez-vous dire que si ces pièces circulent encore, c'est que le Roi y est encore un peu ?

\- Vous avez raison, Isadora, c'est exactement le sens de cette monnaie ! Le Roi, qui nous a quittés, nous a malgré tout laissé une partie de son royaume… Il est sans doute encore là, dans l'ombre, prêt à revenir si nous l'y aidons au moment opportun. Faites-en bon usage et pensez au Roi de temps à autres ! Adieu pour maintenant !

.oOo.


	4. Chasse au galopin - Le manoir Sonnecor

.oOo.

Le vieux magicien, maudissant sa maladresse, reprit la route une fois de plus. Se faire berner par ce freluquet l'avait passablement irrité - il allait changer de manière !

Arpentant la route à grandes enjambées, il parcourut quelques milles vers le sud, sous une chaleur croissante. Il ruminait ses griefs en rythmant sa marche des coups de son grand bâton de magicien. Les trous de hobbits se firent graduellement moins nombreux et plus cossus de part et d'autre de la voie. Les bosquets émeraude et les jardinets pétillants de fleurs multicolores cédèrent progressivement la place à de riches cultures céréalières, d'un vert tendre, qui sortaient du sol d'à peine quelques pouces. Un joyeux bourdonnement d'abeilles accompagna le magicien tant qu'il longea le fossé envahi d'arbustes odorants et de genêts. La vallée s'élargissait lentement pour rejoindre le bassin du fleuve Baranduin, encore environné de brumes matinales.

Gandalf scruta la route devant lui, qui serpentait nonchalamment vers le fleuve. Une sensation inhabituelle, comme un regard dardé dans son dos, le retint un instant immobile. Un trille l'apostropha depuis les bosquets à gauche de la route. Attiré par le chant de l'oiseau, il s'engagea de quelques pas au milieu des arbres, cherchant du regard sous les branches.

Soudain une grive s'échappa de sous un buisson, voleta quelques instants autour du magicien, puis vint se poser sur son épaule.

\- Eh bien, ma toute belle, tu viens de bien loin ! Tu as l'air épuisée…

L'oiseau se mit à gringotter avec véhémence. Gandalf la fit délicatement monter sur son index et écouta attentivement. Les pépiements s'étant taris, le magicien émit entre ses dents serrées, un curieux sifflement saccadé et prolongé, tandis que la grive penchait la tête de côté et d'autre. L'animal reprit son caquetage de plus belle, sur un ton moins haut et un rythme plus posé.

\- Hum, fit Gandalf pensif, le Roi, comme les pies tes cousines, prend son vol vers ce qui brille, …

Son visage s'assombrit un instant, révélant maintes rides de soucis.

\- … mais tout ce qui brille n'est pas or, ajouta-t-il tristement.

Gandalf caressa délicatement l'oiseau sur le dessus de la tête, et lissa ses plumes jusqu'à l'extrémité de la queue. La petite grive frotta les deux côtés de son bec sur l'index tendu, redonnant au magicien son sourire indulgent.

\- Tu as bien mérité de te reposer. Quant à moi, il me faut maintenant rattraper le temps et ce garnement. Va retrouver ton roi !

L'oiseau plongea jusqu'à terre, sautilla jusqu'à un rocher sur lequel il se jucha avec un petit air revendicateur. Le magicien descella donc une grosse pierre non loin du petit trône improvisé. De gros vers se tortillaient dans la cavité de terre ainsi révélée.

\- Régale-toi ! Adieu maintenant !

Gandalf reprit havresac et bâton puis, cheminant à travers bois vers l'orient, se remémora sa dernière rencontre avec Maître Elrond :

_« Ce qui est d'or, parfois, point ne reluit,_

_Ceux qui errent, tous ne sont pas perdus _

_L'ancien qui est fort point ne dépérit,_

_Les racines, de gel ne sont perclues._

_Des cendres un feu sera ravivé,_

_La lumière des ombres percera,__ 1_

_Renouvelant les splendeurs dispersées._

_Le fief repeuplé royaume sera. »_

_Un songe m'est venu sur les ailes de la nuit. Le descendant des rois de jadis se lève pour affronter son destin. Ses parents écrivirent ce poème pour sa lignée, mais je sais dans mon cœur qu'il n'est pas encore prêt. _

Bien qu'il fût puissant parmi les Elfes et les Hommes, Maître Elrond n'était pas à proprement parler un magicien, mais il savait lire bien des signes et ses prémonitions étaient respectées. Une aventure hasardeuse semblait sur le point d'être lancée, par un homme à la volonté inflexible. Si Elrond entrevoyait une épreuve périlleuse, Gandalf devait donc se hâter. Or ce garnement lui faisait perdre un temps précieux…

Bientôt ses grandes bottes firent de larges empreintes dans le tapis de mousses et de feuilles de l'automne précédent. Au fur et à mesure que le terrain s'abaissait et devenait plus humide, ses empreintes devinrent de véritables trous qu'une eau boueuse envahissait en quelques secondes.

Les bois se clairsemèrent et apparurent des lys, puis des joncs et des hémérocalles flamboyants sous le soleil de midi. Le magicien repéra ce qu'il cherchait : une route surélevée qui filait d'ouest en est. Il y grimpa prestement et la suivit vers la gauche, menant grand train jusqu'aux abords d'une belle propriété.

Des serres, alignées comme un bataillon de grosses tortues, protégeaient de leur dos de toile verte, des plantations de jeunes légumes et d'herbe à pipe de diverses variétés. Le magicien observa alentours, humant le vent, le sourcil en bataille voilà certainement où s'était dissimulé son gibier !

Plus loin dans un verger, il héla un petit groupe de hobbites occupées à soigner les arbres fruitiers :

\- Voici un bouquet de fleurs admirables sous le soleil printanier du Quartier Sud !

Un chœur de gloussements flattés accueillit le compliment.

\- Ai-je bien trouvé la propriété des Comices du Gué ?

Une mélodieuse ovation d'approbations répondit à la question.

\- Auriez-vous l'obligeance de bien vouloir m'indiquer le smials de Demoiselle Priscilla Sonnecor ?

Un aria de petits cris aigus, accompagnés de regards furtifs, confirmèrent les soupçons de Gandalf. Les demoiselles avaient été mises en garde - le jeune gredin l'avait certainement précédé au poulailler, tel un petit coq au milieu de sa basse-cour.

\- La direction, je vous prie ? Mesdemoiselles ?

Un concert de chuchotements, montant et descendant comme une valse, couvrait la voix du magicien. Cependant la plus délurée des jeunes hobbites, un sourire mauvais au coin du visage – peut-être une rivale de Priscilla, très probablement la fille cadette Blanchoie – finit par indiquer d'un doigt potelé une large avenue dallée, un peu plus loin sur la gauche. Gandalf salua du chapeau et s'en fut dans cette direction, sous les récriminations dissonantes du parterre féminin.

Les Hobbits vivant près du fleuve Brandevin avaient, depuis des générations, pris l'habitude de construire en hauteur, imitant en cela l'art des Hommes. Les gens influents avaient conservé l'habitude ancestrale de construire des trous de hobbits, mais d'une façon beaucoup plus luxueuse : l'intérieur d'un smials était confortable, tempéré, aéré et sec, lambrissé, pavé et éclairé, pourvu de chambres, salons, meubles, ustensiles et amples réserves.

Mais le père Sonnecor avait innové en bâtissant, sur et sous le promontoire au centre de sa propriété, une résidence mixte, comprenant des pièces enfouies et des étages au-dessus du sol. Le bâtiment n'atteignait pas évidemment la taille ou le prestige des demeures ancestrales des vieux clans telles que Bourg-de-Touque ou Chateaubrande, mais les Grandes Gens du gué de Sarn l'appelaient « le Manoir Sonnecor ». L'autorité du père Harold Sonnecor était reconnue depuis Longoulet, jusqu'au gué et au-delà, parmi les hommes installés pour exploiter la rivière et les collines de grès rouge.

Le père Harold avait poussé l'excentricité jusqu'à faire installer, au faîte de sa maison, un grand cor en corne d'auroch du Rhûn lointain. La trompe, de plus de deux pieds d'envergure, était emmanchée sur un grand tuyau conique, qui débouchait sur le toit. Le voisinage s'était gaussé des airs de grandeur du maître du manoir, et ni la prodigalité de Harold ni la rigueur professionnelle de ses sélections d'herbes n'avaient pu endiguer les moqueries. Mais il faut reconnaître que les commentaires ironiques se seraient sans doute apaisés plus rapidement, si le père Sonnecor n'avait pas commis ses fils à souffler régulièrement dans le cor pour marquer les heures, de l'aube au crépuscule !

La demeure Sonnecor apparut au bout de l'allée. Le magicien se remémora avec mélancolie les gentilhommières que portaient jadis les terres d'Arthedain, dans la vallée du Baranduin. Les verriers du Roi de la rue des lanterniers – Rath Celerdain à Norchâteau-le-Roi2 – étaient parvenus à maîtriser les techniques permettant de bâtir des serres à partir de verre plat, accroissant les rendements des plantations. Tout juste l'aide d'un certain magicien avait-elle été nécessaire…

La bâtisse ne portait plus les stigmates des fonctions militaires et de l'orgueil des hommes de naguère. Une colline basse étalait ses pentes douces, abritant une douzaine de portes rondes aux couleurs du printemps. Des milliers de fleurs bleues encadraient les fenêtres ouvertes, tandis qu'une petite armée de hobbits étendait à sécher des linges sur la pelouse. Surmontant la colline, une maison couleur crème, aux colombages bruns, longue et trapue, résonnait des sons de cuisines et de divers ateliers. À l'étage, une rangée de hautes fenêtres alignées sous un grand chaume révélait la pièce d'apparat, où pouvaient séjourner les Grandes Gens. L'ensemble pouvait abriter une centaine de personnes, sans compter les bâtiments et trous alentours.

Gandalf atteignit un porche de chêne où deux petits personnages s'affairaient autour de quatre molosses écumants. Les chiens, hors d'haleine, éternuaient, baillaient et geignaient de façon pitoyable. Un hobbit vigoureux leur donnait à boire et les flattait, expliquant que les animaux avaient été victimes d'un adversaire trop malin pour eux. Le personnage opulent et rassis semblait cambrer le dos pour retenir son énorme bedaine. Il roulait dans sa main droite, entre l'index et le majeur, une barre faite de feuilles brunes roulées sur elles-mêmes, et la mordillait de temps en temps d'un air important et contrarié. Le magicien s'adressa respectueusement à lui :

\- Maître Sonnecor, je vois que votre meute a été mise à mal. Puis-je vous assister ?

\- Bonjour, étranger. Je n'apprécie pas la présence d'intrus sur ma propriété. Mais puisque vous êtes venu jusqu'ici, rendez-vous donc utile !

Tant de réputation que de visu, le vieux père Sonnecor connaissait parfaitement Gandalf, que ce ton péremptoire et cette mémoire sélective irritèrent un peu plus :

\- Je vous dirai bientôt pourquoi j'ai suivi cette route, qui fut bâtie bien avant que les Hobbits n'habitassent la région et ne vous appartient nullement, répondit le magicien. Nous nous sommes par ailleurs rencontrés lors de la foire de Grand-Cave, il y a quelques années. Vous devez certainement vous souvenir que vous étiez alors un peu plus poli et bienveillant envers les honnêtes vieillards. Pour ce qui est de vos animaux de compagnie, voyons ce que je puis faire…

Gandalf s'agenouilla et caressa la tête d'un gros berger écumant. Le magicien ouvrit la gueule du chien, huma et examina la truffe.

\- Ces pauvres bêtes ont reniflé une épice piquante pulvérisée, probablement du carvi, et sans doute du poivre. Voici ce que nous allons faire…

Le maître-chien guida Gandalf jusqu'à la cuisine du château. Ils préparèrent ensemble une mixture épaisse qu'ils donnèrent à ingurgiter aux chiens, de force pour certains. Gandalf rejoignit alors Harold Sonnecor, laissant les animaux se reposer sous la garde de leur maître, après les terribles mais salvatrices quintes d'éternuements que leur avait provoqué la potion du magicien.

Le maître-chien observa les deux vieillards discuter avec animation. Veillant les molosses qui s'étaient endormis, il entendit maître Sonnecor conclure en serrant la main de Gandalf :

\- … Je lui souhaite que vous le trouviez avant moi : il m'a déjà carotté quelques ballots d'herbe à pipe, sans compter pire ! Plusieurs bijoux de grande valeur ont disparu ces derniers jours… Vous pouvez aller voir ma fille, mais je doute qu'elle vous aide ! Repassez donc quand le cœur vous en dit, vous serez toujours bien reçu, Maître Gandalf !

Le magicien fit le tour de la colline, monta le petit chemin menant à la chaumière et avisa une jeune fille à sa fenêtre ronde. Elle parachevait une coiffure ravissante et compliquée, perlant de verre coloré ses cheveux châtain finement nattés. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Priscilla ne feignît de s'apercevoir de la présence de Gandalf.

\- Vous ne devriez pas vagabonder dans une propriété privée ! dit-elle d'un air pincé. Mon père pourrait lâcher les chiens sur vous !

Gandalf s'approcha de la fenêtre donnant sur la pelouse en pente, posa son baluchon et s'appuya des deux mains sur son bâton, les sourcils hérissés et la mine sévère :

\- Vous ne devriez pas dénoncer si négligemment l'hospitalité de votre père ! Quant à ces braves Mâcheur, Grondeur, Croqueur et Hurleur, nous sommes en excellents termes. Je suis venu ici de la part du Thain de la Comté, qui m'a chargé de remettre son bon à rien de fils dans le chemin de la droiture. Le chenapan m'a précédé ici, pour vous voir sans aucun doute, en espérant échapper à ses devoirs. Pourriez-vous lui demander de me rejoindre immédiatement ?

La belle toisa le magicien de sous ses longs cils, puis lui décocha une réplique qu'elle jugeait assassine :

\- Autrefois vos tours de farfadet m'impressionnaient, lorsque j'étais enfant. Mais à présent, maître Gandalf, je vous avertis que vous ne m'enlèverez pas mon promis !

\- Autrefois vous aviez la politesse de saluer les hôtes de votre père. Le futur Thain a besoin de voir le monde, je l'emmène pour l'aider à devenir ce qu'il devrait être : un gentil-hobbit, au sens plein et noble du terme. Tels sont les souhaits de son père, chef de son clan et premier personnage de la Comté.

\- Je me charge déjà de le mettre dans le droit chemin !

Gandalf la considéra d'un air peiné. Il ne put se résoudre à lui révéler la profusion de plumes au chapeau du bourreau des cœurs :

\- Vous n'atteindrez votre majorité3 que dans plusieurs années. D'ici-là, votre père ne vous laissera pas mettre Gerry dans le droit chemin du mariage, tant que celui que vous vous êtes promis, ne montrera pas plus de sérieux et de respect pour sa charge future…

Un regard haineux accueillit cette évidence. Gandalf passa outre :

\- Quant à vous, cessez de peaufiner les détails anatomiques de votre agréable personne, et tâchez de vous montrer utile à ceux qui vous entourent. Parcourez la Comté, apprenez à connaître les cœurs, le courage et les faiblesses, pratiquez les arts ou un métier, aidez les nécessiteux… Faites œuvre utile de votre vie, pour le temps qui vous est imparti !

La jeune fille se mit à pleurer lentement, sentant sa propre résolution s'émousser devant l'épouvantail des institutions parentales et de la Thainerie.

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas emmener mon Gerry comme vous avez enlevé tous les autres !

\- Vous ignorez de quoi vous parlez ! J'ai emmené quelques jeunes gens pour leur propre bien et j'ai ramené des hobbits mûrs – filles et garçons - dont la Comté se souvient avec fierté ! … pour la plupart…

Après une pause, Gandalf tendit son mouchoir à la jeune fille qui le refusa. Il ajouta doucement, quoiqu'avec mauvaise conscience et sans illusion quant à la sincérité du jeune Gerry :

\- Si vous vous aimez encore à son retour, vous trouverez le caractère pour convaincre votre père de s'entendre avec celui de Gerry.

La perspective du départ de son bien-aimé ferma alors complètement la jeune hobbite : sa bouche, son visage, sa fenêtre et pour finir ses rideaux.

\- Allez-vous-en. Je ne veux plus vous parler ! lança sourdement son image claquemurée.

Mais Gandalf avait eu le temps d'entre-apercevoir une lueur d'espoir rebelle dans le regard embué de la jeune fille, avant la cascade de fermetures. Le magicien comprit aussitôt que Priscilla chercherait à avertir Gerry de ses intentions. Poussant soupirs et gémissements, comme en raison de douleurs lombaires et d'une profonde déception, il remit une fois encore son baluchon sur le dos, et fit mine de partir.

.oOo.

1 J.R.R. Tolkien

2 Fornost Erain

3 Les hobbits atteignent leur majorité à l'âge de 33 ans.


	5. Chasse au galopin - Capture

.oOo.

En réalité, Gandalf se posta discrètement sur une petite éminence à un sillon1 au nord du manoir. Il s'installa confortablement au milieu des arbres et se restaura en bénissant la mère Boullard, tout en scrutant les alentours.

Son attente, quoique longue, ne fut pas déçue : en milieu d'après-midi – le grand cor venait de sonner quatre heures, c'est-à-dire le premier goûter – la petite demoiselle Priscilla, avec une mine de conspiratrice sous une ravissante houppelande azur, s'esquiva en catimini du manoir par une porte latérale, un panier débordant de victuailles au bras.

Les Hobbits ont développé, depuis les temps antiques de leurs premières errances, un sens inné de la discrétion et de la furtivité. Pour leurs voisins Grandes Gens, cet art du camouflage ne pouvait s'expliquer seulement par la petite taille des Semi-Hommes. Un soupçon de magie planait sur cette facilité quasi-miraculeuse.

Toujours est-il que Priscilla fit maints détours et prit moult précautions pour échapper à la surveillance de son père et de son entourage - mais Gandalf, qui se riait de telles ruses, était en embuscade.

La jeune hobbite passa tout près de lui, mais elle ne le remarqua pas. Le magicien avait abaissé son chapeau et se tenait coi sous les branches. Priscilla se retourna même à cet endroit, pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas suivie, mais sur un geste du magicien, l'ombre changeante du feuillage se mit à danser sur les plis indécis de ses vêtements gris.

Une fois la jeune fille passée, Gandalf suivit l'amoureuse qui ne tarda pas à le mener, à son insu, à une « cabane d'elfe », une plate-forme perchée au haut d'un hêtre d'où l'on repérait le gros gibier dans la forêt. Gandalf se tapit dans les halliers tandis que la jeune fille grimpait à une échelle de corde, qu'on lança à son appel. Il faillit se faire piétiner par le poney de Gerry, attaché là pour le dissimuler, et qui grignotait les feuilles alentours. Le magicien tendit l'oreille, mais il ne put rien percevoir de la conversation des tourtereaux.

Priscilla, volubile et inquiète, informait Gerry de la poursuite de Gandalf et de son inquiétant mandat paternel. Elle lui conseilla, avec beaucoup de sagesse, de s'esquiver et de s'éloigner quelques temps, tant de Bourg-de-Touque que des Comices du Gué. Elle lui amenait un panier plein de nourriture et d'herbe à pipe de première qualité. Tel un chevalier des temps anciens, il était aussi solennellement investi du mouchoir de la damoiselle et d'un cadeau de cœur : un petit bijou de famille. Émue comme pour des fiançailles, elle lui confia ses trésors en chuchotant des mots tendres, un sourire coquet aux lèvres.

Cet anneau d'or n'était pas un anneau ordinaire. Deux lames courbes étaient dissimulées dans l'épaisseur de métal précieux ; elles quittaient leur logement pour couper ce qui se trouvait dans l'anneau, lorsque l'on rapprochait deux petites gemmes claires situées sur son pourtour. Il s'agissait du coupe-feuille des Sonnecor, ustensile luxueux permettant de sectionner de façon appropriée les fameux rouleaux de feuilles d'herbe-à-pipe, dont les chefs de la famille étaient friands.

Le coupe-feuille d'herbe-à-pipe était un objet très rare, mais typique du Quartier Sud. Bien sûr, il était en général moins luxueux et d'une forme plus conventionnelle. Les Hobbits ignoraient qui avait introduit l'herbe-à-pipe dans cette région du monde. On savait en revanche à quel moment l'habitude de la fumer s'était généralisée dans la Comté, et de notoriété publique, c'était Tobold Sonnecor, l'aïeul de Harold, qui avait inventé cet art près de deux cents ans auparavant, dans le Quartier Sud. Les plus belles plantations se trouvaient évidemment ici-même, de Longoulet aux rives du Brandevin. Si les travaux récents d'Harold avaient permis une sélection rigoureuse des plants et un accroissement considérable de la qualité des feuilles, les méthodes de coupe, de séchage et de conservation avaient été mises au point par Tobold lui-même.

Le grand ancêtre avait également inauguré la fastueuse tradition des rouleaux-de-feuille, que ses descendants perpétuaient encore jalousement. Il s'agissait d'une technique secrète permettant de rouler sur elles-mêmes, avec un savant chevauchement, plusieurs feuilles de qualité exceptionnelle et de variétés subtilement assorties. Le rouleau obtenu permettait de fumer l'herbe-à-pipe… sans pipe, mais avec un raffinement inégalable. Encore fallait-il couper avec discernement l'extrémité du rouleau, et disposer du coupe-feuille approprié, car une coupe incorrecte ruinait le tirage du précieux objet. Les rouleaux de feuilles constituaient, à l'époque de Gerry, un luxe inouï que se réservait maître Sonnecor. Il n'en offrait, encore que rarement, qu'à une sélection d'amis proches et des relations d'affaires triées sur le volet.

C'est dire si le coupe-feuille d'or du père Sonnecor, trésor de sa maison et témoin du génie de sa dynastie, représentait pour Priscilla un don d'une symbolique élevée ! Le coupe-feuille de l'aïeul fondateur ne pouvait quitter la famille Sonnecor. Confié à Gerry, il ne manquerait donc pas de réintégrer ladite famille. Dans l'esprit de Priscilla, ce ne pouvait être que par les voies matrimoniales… Ainsi la jeune hobbite, à sa façon romanesque, s'imaginait-elle un peu s'assurer l'affection et la fidélité de l'héritier des Touque…

Mais cette allusion romantique échappa complètement à Gerry, qui empocha négligemment le coupe-feuille. Il avait bien compris la valeur sentimentale que Priscilla accordait au colifichet, certes d'or, mais il collectionnait les gages d'amour de ses conquêtes avec une fierté puérile, sans un pincement de culpabilité. Pour rassurer Priscilla qui lui jetait des regards implorants, il glissa prestement l'anneau dans sa blague à herbe, dans le gousset de son gilet, bien à l'abri sous son aisselle gauche. Mais de nombreux appétits appelaient son attention. Sournoisement, il abonda donc sans vergogne dans le sens des conseils de Priscilla, promettant discrétion et assagissement… sans s'engager davantage. Puis il put remonter l'échelle de corde et passer au plat de résistance… sans aucune résistance.

Après une solide collation avec son soupirant – ça creuse, surtout pour des hobbits - Priscilla retourna au Manoir Sonnecor avant la sonnerie de cinq heures, promettant avec un sourire complice, de revenir après souper, munie des couvertures idoines.

.oOo.

La jeune hobbite partie, Gandalf patienta quelques minutes pour lui laisser le temps de regagner son logis, puis il se leva tranquillement et détacha le poney qu'il chargea de son baluchon. Le magicien chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de l'animal, se rendit au pied du hêtre et appela le chenapan :

\- Allons, maître Gerry, il est temps…

L'épouvante s'empara du godelureau. Bercé par ses rêveries polissonnes, il n'avait ni vu ni entendu arriver le magicien et ne pouvait plus s'échapper. Gandalf exigea tout d'abord de Gerry une lettre en bonne et due forme à l'attention de Mlle Priscilla. La missive expliquerait son absence de la Comté pour quelques mois, et la prierait de ne pas lui tenir rigueur de son inconstance. Gandalf dut pour cela préciser que le père Sonnecor était résolu à contraindre Gerry au mariage si des « circonstances pressantes »2 l'y obligeaient. Comme Gerry refusait, perché sur son arbre, on menaça de le livrer au vieux Harold et ses chiens. La lettre fut donc écrite, signée et remise au magicien qui en corrigea les fautes les plus grossières en marmonnant.

Après quoi, Gandalf enjoignit au hobbit de descendre. Bien sûr, il dut menacer de venir le chercher. L'impatience du magicien dépasa les bornes lorsque l'échelle de corde, délibérément dénouée, tomba à terre, en paquet bien serré. Le vieillard montra alors une agilité surprenante en grimpant au tronc du hêtre en quelques instants, ce qui annihila la combativité du jeune hobbit. Gerry n'eut pas loisir de toucher le sol, qu'il sentit déjà le poids du bâton de magicien tracer sur sa tête des injonctions de contention et d'obéissance qui le terrifièrent.

Tremblant de tous ses membres, il se laissa installer sur sa propre monture, regarda Gandalf transférer les vivres du panier de Priscilla dans les fontes du poney, et sans même pouvoir bouger ou émettre un son, se laissa conduire en direction du gué de Sarn.

.oOo.

Ils n'avaient pas fait plus d'un mille, lorsqu'ils entendirent sonner l'appel des marais, lancé par le grand cor du manoir, puis repris de loin en loin par les hobbits qui sortaient de leurs logis. Utilisée jadis lorsqu'une disparition faisait craindre que quelqu'un ne fût perdu dans les marais embrumés, cette sonnerie retentissait à présent dès qu'un hobbit avait besoin de l'aide urgente de ses voisins. Nul doute que le père Sonnecor avait surpris sa fille ! Insatisfait de ses réponses, il aura lancé ses chiens aux trousses du galapiat.

\- Il avait pourtant promis, grommela Gandalf entre ses dents. Quel moucheron l'a piqué ?

Gerry se demanda si la chasse n'avait pas un vague rapport avec le cadeau donné par Priscilla, le gros anneau d'or qu'il tenait dans sa poche intérieure. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses hypothèses ni de formuler ses déductions. Donnant un ordre sec au poney, Gandalf le mit au galop et courut à ses côtés. Mais leur course se révéla vaine. Les chiens les repérèrent dans une allée, entre deux rangées de serres. Gandalf ralentit le pas et, devant Gerry épouvanté, tira sa longue épée qui étincelait dans la pénombre.

Les aboiements furieux se rappochaient inexorablement.

Décidé à tenter quelque chose, le hobbit sortit de sa poche un moulin à carvi, prêt à rééditer sa manœuvre de la matinée. Le magicien s'en aperçut et lui cria :

\- Laissez cela, stupide Touque, cette ruse n'est plus de mise. Et surveillez nos arrières !

Maîtrisant la terreur du poney, Gandalf s'interposa devant les molosses en levant son bâton qui émit une vive lumière :

\- « Couchés ! » fit-il d'une voix forte mais étrangement voilée, comme si elle perçait les limbes d'une époque lointaine.

Les quatre monstres s'immobilisèrent dans un jappement plaintif et se couchèrent au pied du magicien, bien alignés comme à l'exercice.

\- Et maintenant, Grondeur, tu vas porter cela à ta maîtresse. Va, chez Priscilla !

Le magicien glissa la lettre de Gerry dans le collier clouté du chien, qui partit en trottinant en direction du manoir.

Le chef de meute une fois écarté, ce fut un jeu d'enfant d'envoyer les autres vers un leurre. Gandalf les regarda au fond des yeux, puis après un ordre bref, les lâcha l'un après l'autre :

\- Mâcheur, à la cabane, sus au sanglier !

\- Croqueur, aux silos, haro sur le cerf !

\- Hurleur, aux garennes, taïaut !

Les trois molosses obéirent. Ils disparurent en hurlant, rameutant les torches et les chiens des voisins qui s'étaient dangereusement rapprochés. Gandalf saisit la longe du poney et mena rapidement son invité, tout contraint, hors de la propriété des Comices du Gué.

Empruntant des chemins détournés, ils s'enfoncèrent dans le labyrinthe des terres boueuses, cherchant à atteindre le fleuve. Ils cheminèrent pendant des heures, s'orientant bientôt à la lueur des étoiles, qui se dévoilaient une à une.

Toute rumeur de recherche avait complètement disparu derrière eux. Ils fendaient à présent une mer de joncs sous la lune nouvelle, tombant parfois à l'improviste sur une mare de boue peu engageante. À plusieurs reprises, Gerry protesta et conseilla une piste plutôt qu'une autre pour éviter les sables mouvants. Sa juste intuition étonna Gandalf, qui la mit sur le compte d'années de rapines furtives et de fuites en catimini.

Ils finirent par atteindre le Brandevin, y pénétrèrent jusqu'aux genoux - de hobbit - et suivirent la berge vers l'aval. La progression était pénible et dangereuse par intermittence, la lune illuminait quelque peu leurs pas, traversant lentement le ciel. Au bout d'un moment, une fois certains qu'aucun chien ne pourrait les retrouver, ils regagnèrent la rive et la suivirent vers le sud-ouest.

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, ils avaient atteint le gué de Sarn. Sur la rive opposée, deux grandes pierres levées pointaient vers les dernières étoiles, comme un avertissement au voyageur qui se risquerait au-delà des limites de la Comté.

Une brise du sud agita les bords du chapeau de Gandalf. Il scruta et huma alentours, puis émit un petit sifflement. Aucune réponse ne venant, hormis quelques coassements, il réitéra son appel, en vain. Le hobbit se rendit compte de l'irritation du magicien mais ne mesura pas son désarroi.

\- Le gué n'est plus gardé, se dit Gandalf. Quelque chose d'inhabituel a dû se produire…

Malgré ses doutes, le magicien s'avança d'un air résolu, son bâton en main et la longe dans l'autre.

Une fois encore, il avait repris la route, avec un novice récalcitrant…

.oOo.

1 Le « sillon » est une unité de mesure d'un peu plus de 200 m. voir la note sur les distances en fin de livre.

2 Le terme « les circonstances pressantes » désigne, dans le langage des commères hobbites, qui toujours conservent le décorum, l'état incertain et transitoire d'une hobbite qui précède de quelques mois un heureux événement – il s'agit alors de « circonstances propices ». Lorsqu'intervient la déception ou le soulagement d'une fausse alerte, l'on parle dans ce cas de « circonstances illusoires ». Les cas de fausse-couches, rares chez les hobbits, portent le nom terrible de « circonstances funestes ».


	6. Sur la route - Enlèvement

.oOo.

Gerry et le magicien franchirent le gué, puis dépassèrent le seuil des hautes pierres levées, le hobbit épuisé juché sur le poney et rentrant piteusement les épaules.

Loin en aval, sur la rive gauche, scintillaient les feux d'un village de pêcheurs des Grandes Gens : quelques huttes de roseaux autour d'un fumoir de pierre.

Gandalf les dirigea vers une grande étendue de quenouilles des marais, un mille en amont du fleuve. Là, il autorisa enfin une courte pause. Gerry dévora comme un hobbit affamé, entamé, et ébranlé dans ses habitudes. Alors qu'il se tenait au bord du désespoir, il trouva la force de lancer d'un ton revêche et supérieur :

\- Où prétendez-vous m'emmener ?

\- Pour l'instant, je vous ai simplement escamoté de la Comté, où vos excès semblent vous avoir attiré quelques inimitiés… et aussi quelques trop nombreuses intimités ! Mais gardez courage ! Si vos semblables ont quelques défauts, la rancœur n'en fait pas partie. J'ai plus d'inquiétudes quant à la ténacité des jeunes hobbites amourachées…

Gerry regarda le vieux rabâcheur par en-dessous : avec un tel moralisateur, l'excursion commençait mal… Devant la désinvolture du galopin, Gandalf insista :

\- Vous rendez-vous compte de la situation inconfortable dans laquelle vous avez risqué de mettre ces jeunes hobbites ? En est-il au moins une avec laquelle vous souhaiteriez convoler ?

Gerry ne considérait pas du tout les situations partagées avec les jeunes filles, comme inconfortables ! Il sourit par devers-lui, malgré sa lassitude et sa contrariété, aux souvenirs grivois qui lui venaient :

\- Je n'y ai jamais réfléchi… Je ne suis pas prêt à m'engager !

\- La petite Sonnecor a l'air sérieusement engagée, quant à elle ! Et combien d'autres ?

Gerry lança un regard torve au vieillard, ne parvenant pas à croire qu'un magicien, même un vieux fâcheux aussi gênant que celui-ci, puisse s'intéresser aux frasques juvéniles de sa petite personne, fût-elle la plus élégante de sa génération.

Gandalf tenta de donner un tour concret à ses reproches :

\- Imaginez une descendance inattendue et nombreuse accourant des quatre Quartiers à votre retour…

Mais l'extravagance de la scène tira encore un sourire au chenapan, qui temporisa, du ton de l'innocent injustement calomnié :

\- Ce n'est pas exact, Gandalf ! Ce que l'on dit est très exagéré. Voyez-vous, les plumes de mon chapeau sont encore blanches pour la plupart, seules quelques-unes sont colorées…

Le magicien mesura immédiatement l'irrévérence de l'impudent, contrairement peut-être à notre chère lectrice.1

\- Incurable sacripant ! Je vous emmène avec moi pour un voyage qui vous sera profitable à plus d'un titre ! Et croyez bien que ce n'est pas de gaité de cœur, mais pour rendre service à votre père, dont je suis l'obligé !

\- Mais je n'ai jamais quitté la Comté…

\- C'est précisément la raison qui me pousse à vous faire ce bout de conduite ! Gerry, vous connaissez fort bien la Comté, ses habitants… et ses habitantes. Mais le fils du Thain doit appréhender par lui-même ce qu'est le monde extérieur. Que savez-vous de vos frontières, par exemple ?

\- Quelle importance ? …

Les sourcils de Gandalf commençaient à friser d'agacement. Gerry céda :

\- … Nous avons un corps de volontaires pour battre les limites du pays. Lorsqu'un malandrin fait du tapage, nous le raccompagnons en dehors des frontières. Je sais aussi que certains des nôtres vivent de concert avec des Grandes Gens au pays de Bree, suivant un arrangement particulier. Mais je n'y suis jamais allé.

\- Vous n'avez donc aucune idée des gens qui vivent autour de vous ou un peu au-delà…

\- Gandalf, je n'ai ni l'envie ni le besoin de connaitre le vaste monde et ses dangers. Je vis en un temps où ils ne menacent plus la Comté.

\- Croyez-vous ? Votre ancêtre Bandobras Touque, le Taureau Mugissant, a défait une invasion d'orques à la bataille des Champs Verts voici à peine cent ans. Il y a décapité le chef gobelin Golfimbul, du Mont Gram. Notez que Bandobras fut l'un de mes élèves les plus assidus ! La tête de l'orque – un type vraiment pas recommandable, je vous l'assure ! - vola quelques cents pas avant de tomber dans un terrier de lapin. On prétend d'ailleurs que c'est là l'origine du jeu de golf !

La lectrice se doute bien qu'à l'âge de Gerry, un siècle paraissait une éternité !

\- Hé bien donc mon peuple est apte à se défendre ! J'en suis fort aise, car je ne vois pas la nécessité d'aller chercher les ennuis au-dehors.

\- La connaissance de son environnement immédiat est absolument nécessaire au futur Thain ! Ce sera bientôt à vous d'anticiper et de résoudre ces difficultés. Sachez que si cette bataille fut une victoire, c'est aussi grâce à l'assistance de vos gardiens. Votre bienheureuse Comté bénéficie de la protection d'alliés dont vous ignorez l'existence. Voilà ce qu'il vous faut apprendre à connaître et assumer, à la suite de votre père !

Le hobbit, saisi par ces révélations, resta un instant bouche bée. Ce qu'il avait considéré jusque-là comme une sévère mais passagère mesure de rétorsion paternelle, s'annonçait en définitive comme un impitoyable embrigadement vers l'âge adulte… Malgré sa fatigue, il se composa un air buté, et entra en résistance ouverte :

\- Je ne suis pas fait pour la Thainerie et ses responsabilités, ni prêt à m'encombrer de devoirs !

\- On ne s'encombre pas du devoir. Le devoir est le droit que les autres ont sur nous.2 Mais vos euphémismes coupables démontrent une certaine lucidité. Comme vous semblez ignorer que vous ne sauriez faire un pas en ce monde sans trouver quelque devoir à remplir3, je vous emmène parcourir le monde quelques temps !

Une grimace involontaire accompagna la prise de conscience du hobbit : ce trouble-paix incommode n'allait pas le lâcher ! Il changea donc de stratégie, prêt à concéder le juste nécessaire pour préserver l'essentiel de sa tranquillité :

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Autant que je le jugerai nécessaire !

Cette déplaisante et implacable logique accula Gerry à son expédient habituel – Il se recomposa un visage candide et implorant :

\- Gandalf, j'ai besoin de votre aide !

Le ton juste, pathétique et émouvant, ne trompa aucunement le magicien. Mais il prit le hobbit au mot :

\- Je suis là pour cela, mon garçon, du moins au début. Ai-je votre parole que vous vous efforcerez de bien vous conduire ?

La réponse fut un modèle de rouerie, ménageant la modestie du candide et la bonne volonté du grand cœur :

\- Je vous promets de faire des efforts, mais je doute d'être à la hauteur.

Gandalf nota qu'il n'y avait là aucune réelle promesse, sourit intérieurement et déclara d'un air faussement paternel, en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune hobbit :

\- Je me contenterai de cela… pour le moment !

Il observa attentivement sa petite victime, dont l'air de sincérité désolée aurait fendu tout autre cœur que le sien. Puis le magicien reprit :

\- Prenez courage ! Vous allez aussi découvrir quelques merveilles. Les voyages ne sont pas seulement perturbants et dangereux, ils peuvent aussi se révéler passionnants et instructifs. Pourquoi douter de votre talent à goûter l'enchantement de la route qui se poursuit sans fin ?

\- Et y-a-t-il seulement quelque chose à manger dans les terres sauvages ?

Ventre affamé ne saurait goûter l'enchantement… Gandalf émit un petit rire conciliant :

\- Le hobbit ne saurait se départir de son bon sens ! Les terres autour de la Comté ne sont pas aussi sauvages que vous semblez l'imaginer. Elles ont été cultivées, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Loin, à l'est ou au nord, au-delà des montagnes, s'étendent des contrées véritablement inhospitalières. Mais même dans ces parages, vous serez surpris des ressources qui s'offrent au voyageur averti. Par exemple, les quenouilles des marais qui nous entourent…

Gerry jeta un regard circulaire. Une multitude de longues tiges vert tendre se balançaient sous le poids de leurs cocons oblongs, sombres et feutrés, qui ressemblaient en effet à la quenouille d'un rouet hobbit.

\- Ces roseaux sont donc comestibles ?

\- Ils sont plus que comestibles, et ce ne sont pas des roseaux, qui sont par ailleurs très utiles eux aussi.

\- Quelle partie mange-t-on ?

\- Les habitants du pays de Dun ont coutume de dire « Dis-moi quel plat tu veux manger, je te dirai comment le faire avec des quenouilles ». Pour commencer, lorsque les pousses nouvelles atteignent deux paumes, ce sont les « asperges asdriags », d'une saveur à nulle égale, bouillies avec sel, poivre et beurre. Les habitants du petit pays de Bree les nomment les « queues de chat ». Ils les récoltent par charretées entières dans les marais aux cousins.

\- Nous en goûterons ?

\- Au rythme où vous épuisez nos provisions, ce sera bientôt nécessaire… Mais ce n'est pas le seul usage, écoutez plutôt. Au mois de cerveth, les radicelles broyées pourraient vous donner une farine, pour préparer pains et biscuits, ou même une purée très savoureuse. La base de la racine, laminée mais crue, a une saveur sucrée, qui me rappelle de grosses noix de l'extrême Harad. On peut également manger les jeunes têtes bouillies, qui ressemblent à des cœurs d'artichaut.

Gerry geignit avec une moue dubitative :

\- À vous entendre, les terres sauvages sont un véritable plateau de victuailles !

\- Ce n'est pas faux, encore qu'il faille les mériter. Comment croyez-vous que vos ancêtres parvinrent à survivre, avant de migrer vers la Comté ? Mais cette plante vous fournira également ses tiges, pour tresser chapeaux ou paniers. Une fois mûrie, elle peut s'effilocher pour se transformer en un isolant de premier choix, pour les matelas et les oreillers. Elle devient une mousse, qui conserve la chaleur tout comme le duvet d'oiseau…

Gerry leva le visage vers le magicien en face de lui. Où ce vieillard pontifiant avait-il pu apprendre tout cela ? Et pour quelle raison le sage s'évertuait-il à le lui transmettre ? Pour la première fois, le hobbit commença à entrevoir que les pérégrinations et les intrigues du vieux bonhomme visaient avant tout à défendre et éduquer, fut-ce contre le gré de ses élèves.

Il va sans dire que le ressentiment du hobbit en fut renforcé : l'odieux enlèvement dont il faisait l'objet se trouvait justifié par une finalité, haute et impérieuse… adulte en un mot ! Gerry ne pouvait accepter de quitter l'indolence libertine de cette vie qui lui convenait parfaitement ainsi…

Mais le magicien poursuivait ses ennuyeuses péroraisons :

\- Non, Gérontius Touque, vous n'êtes pas sans ressources ni sans amis, même au milieu des périls dans les terres sauvages. Mais vous devez apprendre à les connaître, et vous aguerrir quelque peu, pour vous montrer, vous aussi, un allié appréciable.

Voyant se durcir le morne visage du hobbit, Gandalf lui exprima sa satisfaction :

\- À ce propos, vous avez réagi tout à l'heure en imaginant une réplique au danger, malgré mes… contentions et avertissements ! Je vous en félicite ! On fera quelque chose de vous ! Mais il faudra vous pourvoir d'une autre arme que ce moulin ! Quoiqu'il soit d'une grande efficacité tant que la chasse n'est pas lancée… En attendant savourez cet instant : nous quittons la Comté et les ennuis que vous y avez semés. Puisse ce voyage vous enseigner la sagesse et vous conférer la force de les affronter à votre retour !

Gerry coula un regard de commisération vers le vieux fou : les problèmes, pour un fils de Thain, avaient une tendance naturelle à s'estomper assez rapidement…

.oOo.

1 Pour sa part, le magicien comprit immédiatement que les plumes blanches symbolisent les jeunes hobbites qui n'ont pas encore ouvert leur place forte au jeune conquérant, au contraire des plumes noires qui se sont déjà rendues à ses mâles appétits.

2 F. Nietsche.

3 Jean-Jacques Rousseau, Julie ou La nouvelle Héloïse


	7. Sur la route - Leçons assommantes

.oOo.

Gandalf leur fit reprendre la route. Gerry protesta un peu - il était tenu éveillé depuis près d'une vingtaine d'heures – mais il n'eut pas gain de cause :

\- Il nous faut encore ajouter quelques milles entre le père Sonnecor et vous d'ici la fin de matinée, dit le magicien. Je vous emmène au relais de Thalion. Ce sera pour vous une agréable transition.

Gandalf ne le révéla pas au hobbit : il était pressé. En outre le Sage tenait à étouffer rapidement toute velléité de révolte dans l'esprit de son jeune compagnon, en mettant la Comté hors de portée…

Le terrain s'éleva lentement, tandis qu'un pâle et timide soleil orangé s'élevait devant eux à gauche de la route. Des nuages légers promettaient une belle journée mais il faisait encore assez froid. Gandalf fit marcher Gerry, autant pour épargner une fatigue prématurée au poney, que pour réchauffer le hobbit. Herbes folles et fleurs vernales s'étalaient en vastes prairies. Ils traversèrent quelques ruisseaux gargouillant et plusieurs barres rocheuses rouges de quelques dizaines de pieds de hauteur, qui avaient obligé les bâtisseurs de jadis à creuser une chaussée, de front dans la pierre, et à en remblayer l'approche.

Ces ouvrages, quoique plus en pente que le reste de la route, étaient pavés de dalles régulières et témoignaient de l'art des constructeurs du Roi. C'est du moins ce qu'imagina Gerry, car les Hobbits attribuaient au Roi la plupart des fondations qu'ils trouvèrent en s'installant dans le pays. Ils avaient hérité des Dúnedain leurs techniques de construction en bois et en pierre mais s'étaient bornés, la plupart du temps, à entretenir le précieux patrimoine.

Le Roi avait autorisé les Hobbits à fonder la Comté il y a bien des siècles, mais les contemporains de Gerry avaient complètement oublié le contexte de cette décision : la situation militaire critique du royaume, un manque de vitalité chronique des naissances, les dissensions internes... Le royaume avait ensuite disparu en même temps que l'adversaire septentrional qui avait causé sa perte, mais la Comté, district d'affaires bien ordonnées, lui avait survécu. Elle était parvenue à prospérer tandis que les cantons des hommes qui l'entouraient avaient peu à peu décliné.

L'expression « jusqu'au retour du Roi », qui rappelait l'antique position vassale et dépendante de la Comté, signifiait à présent « pour toujours » ou plutôt « à jamais ». Nul ne prévoyait plus son retour, mais la figure du Roi personnifiait encore l'ordre, la loi, la civilisation. Chaque pont, chaque acte juridique, un relais de poste érigé pour accueillir les Grandes Gens et leurs destriers au croisement de routes importantes, le moindre lavoir ou four collectif, les toises1 et mesures portant les sept étoiles, tous ces détails de chaque jour leur rappelaient la présence immanente de cette figure tutélaire, au moins autant que les ruines des anciennes tours de guerre.

Après quelques milles, Gerry clopinant péniblement, Gandalf le hissa à nouveau sur le dos du poney. La route serpentait maintenant entre des petits massifs de grès rouge, qui projetaient des ombres bleues en travers de la chaussée. Les petits passereaux qui folâtraient au-dessus des champs fuyaient à leur approche en piaillant à qui mieux-mieux. La température s'élevait lentement, malgré une petite brise dans leur dos, qui poussait vers l'est de maigres nuages effilochés.

Les mirages de grandeur des anciens rois avaient quitté les pensées du hobbit. Son instinct de survie et de combattivité avait repris le dessus :

\- Gandalf, j'aimerais savoir où vous m'emmenez. Je trouve ce départ… précipité et irréfléchi. Dans les terres sauvages, nous pourrions avoir besoin… d'équipement, de nourriture, d'herbe à pipe…

Les sourcils du magicien frisèrent soudain d'irritation :

\- Gerry, mon jeune hobbit, vous apprendrez que les actes d'un magicien sont par essence réfléchis sous tous les angles. Leur pertinence n'est jamais aussi avérée que lorsque le commun des mortels – et surtout les plus irréfléchis - ne peut en saisir les raisons. Nous sommes pleinement pourvus des victuailles nécessaires ! En réalité, n'était le poids mort d'un hobbit paresseux et geignard, nous serions déjà parvenus à notre prochaine étape. La précipitation n'est due qu'à votre ridicule espoir d'échapper à vos obligations ! Rappelez-vous que Mâcheur, Grondeur, Croqueur et Hurleur vous goberaient tout cru avec poivre et carvi, s'ils vous surprenaient à rôder autour du Manoir Sonnecor !

Le hobbit dut en convenir. Mais la fâcheuse manie de ce magicien, d'avoir toujours raison, l'agaçait au plus haut point ! Il tenta sournoisement de retrouver ses bonnes grâces :

\- J'ai bien noté que vous sauriez pourvoir au manger et au boire. Je voulais simplement dire que je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir à l'équipement, comme par exemple une pelle, une corde, un briquet, des couvertures ou une bâche à l'épreuve de la pluie.

Gandalf admit intérieurement les raisons du hobbit, ce que remarqua aussitôt celui-ci. Gerry osa malicieusement pousser son avantage :

\- Mais je suppose que vous y pourvoirez également, le moment venu. Dites-moi simplement où nous allons. Je ne puis me laisser emporter comme un paquet. Ce ne serait pas… éducatif !

En guise de représailles pédagogiques, Gandalf lui asséna alors plusieurs chapitres de l'histoire ancienne : comment le Grand Roi avait eu trois fils qui ne surent s'entendre et fragmentèrent leur héritage en trois royaumes rivaux, se disputant la suprématie sur la grande forteresse du Mont Venteux. Il conta également comment le plus faible des trois, Rhudaur, tomba rapidement sous la domination du Roi-sorcier d'Angmar, puis comment le second royaume – Cardolan, où ils se trouvaient à présent – fut dévoré lui aussi.

Il éveilla vaguement l'intérêt de Gerry lorsque les Hobbits firent leur entrée dans cette histoire, traversant les Monts de Brume pour fuir une sombre terreur : ils vinrent par petits groupes, sur plusieurs décennies, et finirent par être tellement nombreux que le Roi du dernier royaume, Arthedain, eut l'idée de leur conférer la Comté comme vassaux. Mais malgré la sagesse et les exploits des rois, le dernier royaume fut lui aussi anéanti par son adversaire du septentrion.

Tous ces événements épiques se bousculaient quelques peu dans la cervelle du jeune hobbit, qui comme la majorité de ses congénères, n'avait jamais envisagé l'étude des temps anciens que sous l'angle généalogique. Les trois heures de leçon – épuisantes ! – prirent fin lorsque se profila, au détour d'un empilement de grès écroulé, une falaise rouge d'une trentaine de pieds de hauteur, que longeait la route.

Le soleil, quoique haut dans le ciel, ne parvenait pas à les réchauffer. Durant un quart d'heure, ils suivirent la falaise. Sur leur droite, de mornes éboulis se succédaient, sans autre végétation qu'une herbe rase et quelques grands chardons. Le sommet de la falaise, de l'autre côté de la route, leur apparaissait comme un alignement irrégulier de dents d'un gris rouge qui tranchait sur le bleu cobalt du ciel. Les oiseaux s'étaient tus, une ombre tomba sur le cœur du hobbit épuisé, qui devint pale et attentif au moindre bruit. Gandalf s'en aperçut :

\- Ce défilé est l'un des endroits où les troupes de Cardolan opposèrent une résistance désespérée aux hordes du Roi-Sorcier. Voici les sépultures des guerriers tombés !

À droite de la route, les ruines d'une maison des Grandes Gens, bâtie avec les matériaux rouges de la falaise, montraient les signes d'un abandon très ancien : les pierres noircies s'étaient recouvertes de poussière et les herbes folles y avaient proliféré. Gandalf arrêta le poney près des ruines.

\- Il y avait une auberge et un relais, ici autrefois. En face se trouvait la seule entrée d'une tour de garde, située au-dessus sur la falaise et qui fut entièrement rasée lors de l'attaque. Tout alentours parait désert mais sachez, maître Touque, que des hommes viennent souvent ici pour surveiller la contrée. Les rôdeurs sont les gardiens secrets de ses étendues inhospitalières. Voyez !

Le magicien désignait, à l'écart des murs en ruines, au milieu de ce qui pouvait avoir été la cour des écuries, quatre pierres oblongues et polies, alignées sur le sol, de même taille et plantées parallèlement entre les herbes, de couleurs alternées : rouge, blanc, rouge, blanc.

\- Les rôdeurs parcourent le pays pour assurer la surveillance et chasser les choses mauvaises. Ils ont laissé ces signes.

\- Savez-vous les lire ?

\- Bien entendu. Mais ils ne les enseignent qu'à leurs amis sûrs. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous en révéler le sens : vous devez d'abord faire vos preuves.

\- C'était une simple curiosité de ma part ! Qui sont les rôdeurs ?

\- Ainsi vous ne savez rien des Dúnedain, qui assurent la sécurité de vos frontières ? Que croyez-vous qu'il serait advenu de la Comté, pendant toutes ses années de pacifique oisiveté, si elle n'avait reçu l'aide de gardiens pour veiller, battre sans relâche le pays sauvage, y déraciner le mal naissant, déclencher l'alarme et vous assister dans le combat au moment critique ?

\- Je croyais que la paix et l'opulence était de règle pour nos voisins… Mais pourquoi ces rôdeurs surveillent-ils le pays ?

La voix du vieil homme se fit plus ténue, comme s'il sondait sa mémoire :

\- Par-delà les années d'effacement et de labeur anonyme, leur sens de l'honneur les guide. Peut-être se sentent-ils redevables envers les populations de leur ancien royaume. Parce que les choses mauvaises telles que les orques, les trolls… ou d'autres créatures que je ne nommerai pas, ne connaissent pas de répit et se répandraient autour de la Comté, pour finir par la détruire, sans leur vigilance permanente.

Gerry dévisagea Gandalf comme si les stances les plus sombres des anciennes légendes avaient fait irruption dans les prés de ce beau jour de printemps. Le hobbit insista, d'un ton incrédule :

\- Mais pourquoi se sentiraient-ils redevables ?

\- Ils descendent des seigneurs et des guerriers dúnedain qui firent le royaume autrefois, qu'ils n'ont pas su protéger. À la disparition du dernier roi, les survivants entrèrent en clandestinité, se réfugiant dans des villages cachés et perpétuant la tradition de gardiens, génération après génération.

Le jeune hobbit éreinté se sentit petit et d'une délicieuse inutilité. Il en faudrait plus, pour lui inculquer le sens du devoir, qu'une après-midi assommante, récapitulant les hauts faits de jadis ! Pourtant le souvenir des guerriers morts pour le roi donnait aux ruines un aspect sévère et solennel, que renforçait un étrange silence.

Gerry explora les environs avec un détachement apparent qui ne put tromper le magicien. De retour près de la route, il tomba en arrêt devant une large ouverture creusée dans la paroi de la falaise, dont le sommet s'était abaissé à une douzaine de pieds.

L'entrée flanquée de deux piliers sculptés en forme de gardes en cotte, était surmontée d'une pente d'herbe couverte de petites fleurs blanches. L'ouverture béante suintait l'amertume et la nostalgie, rappelant les figures épiques évoquées dans la leçon de Gandalf, malgré l'esprit dissipé du hobbit. Le chenapan, attiré malgré lui, s'avança sur le perron et observa un long moment, pour habituer ses yeux à la pénombre. Avant que Gandalf n'essayât même de le retenir, il s'engagea dans le tunnel.

Deux rangées de pierres tombales bordaient le couloir, qui menait à une salle de grande taille. Au centre, un catafalque noir supportait trois cercueils de pierre. De quelques puits tombaient des colonnes de lumière, qui donnaient à la crypte l'allure d'un grand château d'homme.

L'imagination du jeune hobbit galopait aux côtés des chevaliers de jadis. La tête lui tournait. Les nobles défenseurs juraient protection et courage avant la bataille. Tout comme leurs descendants d'aujourd'hui, spectres hantant le pays sauvage, ils défendaient l'honneur et le droit. Bien contre son gré, un début de culpabilité fissura un peu son sentiment léger de liberté et d'inutilité. Gerry crut voir, comme dans un rêve, le dernier gisant du couloir tendre vers lui une main implorante, comme pour lui réclamer… Il eut un brusque mouvement de recul, agrippant de la main droite le coupe-feuille dans la poche de son gilet.

Gerry tomba en arrière et heurta de la tête la pierre tombale en vis-à-vis. Son inconscient se débattit un court instant contre ce chevalier qui lui reprochait sa légèreté et le vol du coupe-feuille :

\- Je l'ai pas volé ! C'est un cadeau !

Le hobbit se réveilla. Il frotta ses yeux, constatant qu'il était à terre et qu'il avait rêvé. Le considérant avec inquiétude, Gandalf se tenait penché sur lui, son bâton à la main. Une chaude lumière irradiait de l'extrémité du bâton du magicien, repoussant les ombres fantomatiques alentours. Le hobbit se releva lentement :

J'ai fait un rêve étrange… dit-il en s'assurant que le coupe-feuille était bien à sa place. Que m'est-il arrivé ?

Vous êtes éreinté. J'ai trop exigé de vous ! Vous avez eu une courte absence. Sortons d'ici…

Le magicien se redressa, se tourna vers le catafalque et adressa un court salut, grave et cérémonieux « Nai Eru lye manata »2.

Aussitôt le hobbit se sentit le cœur plus léger. Il fit un petit signe de tête vers la salle et s'en retourna par le couloir, suivi des pas lourds des bottes de Gandalf et du cliquetis de son bâton sur les dalles. Quand ils furent au soleil, le magicien lui concéda une gorgée d'hydromel et dit sèchement :

\- Quittons cet endroit. Les signes invitent à ne pas s'attarder !

Ils reprirent la route immédiatement, troublés l'un et l'autre.

\- Vous parliez dans votre évanouissement… se hasarda Gandalf.

Le hobbit saisit le regard en coin du sage mais l'évita soigneusement, maintenant le sien droit devant lui :

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas !

\- C'est dommage… Cette salle se nomme « Rond Quensanwë », la voûte de conscience, poursuivit Gandalf d'un air absent. Du temps du Roi Orodreth, c'est là que les jeunes Dúnedain de Cardolan se retiraient pour une veillée avant d'y jurer fidélité à leur seigneur et aux lois du royaume.

\- Comptiez-vous faire de moi un chevalier ?

\- Cet endroit était réputé pour révéler les vocations, qu'elles soient guerrières, artistiques ou académiques. C'est vous qui parlez spontanément de chevalerie…

Mécontent de l'implacable lucidité de son compagnon, le Hobbit ne répondit pas.

\- Les chevaliers du Roi le représentaient en temps de guerre comme de paix. Ils disposaient de grands privilèges mais leur premier devoir était la droiture et le respect des lois. Est-ce de chevalerie dont vous avez rêvé ? Ou peut-être des vertus premières de la chevalerie ?

Le magicien orientait sciemment la conversation vers la responsabilité des créatures libres, pour voir où cela les mènerait.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement, dit lentement Gerry, comme s'il rassemblait ses idées avec difficulté. Du labyrinthe foisonnant de ses pensées coupables et des souvenirs d'actes inavouables, émergea l'anneau d'or des Sonnecor, aux contours nets et rutilants. Le hobbit se rendait compte à présent combien ce don impliquait la petite Priscilla, tant cet anneau d'or portait la fierté de sa lignée. Il assumait sans gêne l'affection à sens unique de bien des jeunes hobbites, mais trahir négligemment la confiance naïve de Priscilla avait été une première, qu'il supportait mal à présent. Cette misérable usurpation consentie par lâcheté et suffisance pèserait désormais sur lui. Le hobbit en voulait beaucoup à Gandalf pour cela… À moins qu'il ne rende l'anneau à la famille Sonnecor ? …

\- Je vois à présent plus clairement… que je n'aurais pas dû accepter un don, pourtant librement consenti ! énonça-t-il avec difficulté.

Cette concession lui avait coûté. Le magicien fut ravi de constater à quel point il lui avait été facile d'amener le hobbit sur le sujet des conquêtes féminines et du libertinage. Qui plus est, Gerry semblait réaliser sa responsabilité et éprouver un début de regret envers les jeunes hobbites !

Mais Gandalf se leurrait. Il ne pouvait s'apercevoir qu'un petit anneau d'or préoccupait le hobbit bien davantage que ses conquêtes trop faciles.

.oOo.

1 La toise est une unité de longueur ancienne, qui correspond à l'envergure de l'homme adulte qui étend ses deux bras, soit environ 1,80m. Elle correspond en général à six pieds, soit deux verges ou une aune et demie.

2 Que le Grand Créateur vous bénisse !


	8. Sur la route - Fumeroles

.oOo.

Le hobbit et le magicien cheminèrent en silence, tandis que défilait une voûte nuageuse clairsemée. À présent, la route s'étendait droite sur un grand plateau herbeux, s'abaissant puis s'élevant légèrement d'un pli du terrain à l'autre. Quelques rapaces chassaient les campagnols sur le plateau.

De temps à autres, les voyageurs approchaient d'une cabane en pierre, souvent écroulée, mais invariablement entourée de quelques anciens prés, délimités par des murets de pierre sèche, envahis par les mousses. Quelques bosquets de pins aux houppes éclaircies de vert tendre ponctuaient ces étendues revenues à l'état sauvage.

Les compagnons venaient d'atteindre une courte crête, lorsque le vent leur porta le bruit d'un galop soutenu.

Gerry, dont les sens semblaient naturellement s'aiguiser dans le milieu hostile à l'extérieur de la Comté, précisa qu'il s'agissait certainement d'un unique cheval monté par une Grande Gens. Son visage tiré trahissait une anxiété qu'il s'expliquait mal :

\- Qui cela peut-il être ? demanda-t-il pour être rassuré.

\- Les rôdeurs se déplacent plutôt à pied. Croiser un cavalier solitaire dans ces parages désolés est devenu rare. Mais ma course ne souffre aucun délai. Pour l'heure je préfère prudence et discrétion. Suivez-moi !

Fermement, mais sans précipitation, Gandalf entraîna hobbit et poney sous les branches d'un bosquet de conifères, sans laisser de traces sur le tapis d'aiguilles. Quelques instants plus tard, un pur-sang noir écumant fit irruption sur la route, lancé au grand galop. Au grand dam du hobbit, le cavalier ralentit l'allure à peu près à l'endroit où eux-mêmes l'avait quittée. Penché sur sa monture, il semblait inspecter le sol avec attention.

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas. L'homme de haute taille, vêtu de cuir sombre et d'un manteau de voyage vert foncé, éperonna de ses bottes noires et repartit au galop. Gandalf l'observa jusqu'à la crête suivante, distante de deux sillons1 environ. Le hobbit crut apercevoir, avant que le cavalier ne disparût derrière le mamelon, un couple de corbeaux virevoltant au-dessus de la sombre monture.

Un peu tremblant, Gerry demanda de nouveau à être rassuré :

\- Ce n'était sans doute rien, n'est-ce pas Gandalf ?

Il s'aperçut alors avec effroi que le magicien tenait son épée prête, hors du fourreau. La réponse du sage fut sans équivoque :

\- Ne faites pas l'enfant ! Cet homme cherche quelqu'un ou quelque chose. J'espère que ce n'est pas vous !

La gorge de Gerry se serra : le Père Sonnecor l'avait fait prendre en chasse !

Gandalf accorda un repos de quelques heures au hobbit, à l'abri des sapins. Puis les voyageurs revinrent prudemment sur la route, épiant et écoutant. Ils se remirent en marche en guidant le poney, de sorte qu'il marchât dans l'herbe, tant pour éviter les empreintes dans la boue de la route, que le bruit des sabots sur les pavés qui subsistaient.

Le hobbit, laissant son anxiété guider ses suppositions, imagina que le père Sonnecor avait engagé et envoyé ce solide routier à sa recherche, pour recouvrer son trésor. Pendant plusieurs milles, il surveilla les alentours sans aucun répit.

Mais les voyageurs finirent par sortir de l'étendue relativement boisée où ils s'étaient dissimulés, pour déboucher sur un espace nu et moins vallonné. La visibilité accrue rassura le hobbit : ni cavalier ni monture à perte de vue.

Les compagnons reprirent courageusement leur périple. À mesure que croissait la faim du hobbit, lui revinrent des pensées plus terriennes. Il entreprit donc de parfaire la connaissance du magicien au sujet des habitudes alimentaires dans la Comté. C'est ainsi que Gandalf s'entendit décrire2 les sept repas journaliers que s'octroyaient les Hobbits : le petit déjeuner à l'aube au saut du lit, un déjeuner à la première heure de pleine lumière, un en-cas un peu avant le zénith, un dîner en début d'après-midi, un thé au déclin du soleil et un souper à la nuit tombée. Un tel régime peut sembler adapté aux longues journées estivales de travail aux champs, mais les hobbits de toutes les professions s'y adonnaient en toute saison. Encore ajoutaient-ils, lorsque la température ou l'intensité de l'effort le justifiaient, ou tout simplement lorsque l'occasion s'en présentait, un nombre indéterminé de petits casse-croûtes !

Le magicien, qui connaissait les Semi-Hommes depuis fort longtemps, fut tout de même surpris par l'astuce hobbite, qui trouvait les moyens de varier l'alimentation et les préparations, conférant à chacun de ces repas, un cachet et une saveur particuliers, renouvelant ainsi l'intérêt de tous. Le hobbit ajouta malicieusement :

\- Pour ma part, je considère qu'un tel raffinement dans les mœurs culinaires est un trait de civilisation ! Pensez-vous que la dette de mon peuple envers le Roi s'en trouve quelque peu amoindrie ?

Gandalf hocha la tête avec étonnement et un sourire aux lèvres. Ce jeune hobbit avait l'entendement aussi délié que sa langue…

\- La Comté n'a pas de dettes ! Disons plutôt qu'une bonne volonté envers les peuples libres est un témoignage de reconnaissance apprécié, même exprimé de façon culinaire. Mais ne tentez pas de m'abuser en feignant de l'être vous-même ! Nous savons vous et moi que vos allusions, bien que noyées dans un flot de considérations élevées, n'a pour autre visée que de rapprocher l'heure de notre prochaine collation !

Gandalf se laissa finalement fléchir lorsque le soleil sembla au zénith : ils firent halte dans une riante petite combe abritée du vent. Un ruisselet d'eau claire alimentait une marre ombragée de petits ormes et de quelques bouleaux. Ils laissèrent vaguer le poney et se restaurèrent avec mesure – du point de vue du hobbit.

Pendant que Gerry s'adonnait à une sieste réparatrice, Gandalf s'adossa à un grand rocher gris et observa la route. Lorsque la monture fut reposée, le magicien réveilla le hobbit qui, ayant besoin de se clarifier l'esprit, tira d'une fonte une petite pipe en terre à la tige assez longue. Il la bourra cérémonieusement, sous l'attention amusée du magicien.

\- Voilà encore cet étrange instrument, fit celui-ci, il faudra vraiment que je jette un coup d'œil ! Vous autres Hobbits semblez partager cette habitude particulièrement curieuse.

\- C'est juste une pipe du Quartier Sud ! N'allez pas imaginer quelque magie ancienne…

\- J'ai observé que la plupart de vos pipes, puisque c'est le nom que votre peuple a donné à son invention, sont bâties sur le modèle de la vôtre. J'en avais déjà vu plusieurs auparavant. Mais expliquez-moi, s'il vous plait, l'origine de cette tradition.

Le hobbit ne se fit pas prier. Il ne sut résister à la tentation de rabaisser un peu son interlocuteur, qui l'avait abreuvé de ses sentences toute la matinée :

\- Pour commencer, maître Gandalf, je vais faire appel à votre compétence professionnelle, annonça-t-il avec une emphase moqueuse. Veuillez, je vous prie, procéder à l'ignition !

De son bâton, le magicien, ravalé au rang de valet préposé aux chandelles, alluma de mauvaise grâce le petit foyer, et observa avec étonnement le hobbit tirer les premières bouffées et s'installer confortablement le dos au rocher. Profitant avec malice de cette occasion inespérée de pontifier un peu aux dépens du vieillard attentif, Gerry narra en détail la tradition de l'herbe à pipe, sa découverte par Tobold, l'ancêtre du vieux Harold, les années de recherche et de travail autour des plants et de l'art de sécher et fumer, tout en lançant des volutes aussitôt emportées par la brise limpide.

Mais Gandalf ne se fatiguait pas - il questionna :

\- J'ai observé les feuilles sur les coteaux de Longoulet. Je ne leur ai rien trouvé de particulier. Qu'ont-elles de si remarquable ?

\- Voilà bien une question de novice ! En premier lieu, il importe de ne pas prendre l'herbe à pipe pour du foin, de l'herbe coupée. C'est une matière qui a du caractère et que l'on ne peut apprivoiser qu'avec empathie et application - par apprivoiser j'entends en tirer du plaisir. Le lieu où on la cultive, l'emballage qui la conserve, le temps de saison, le moment de la journée, l'état d'esprit pour pétuner, tout compte.

\- Je commence à saisir que votre peuple a élevé cette occupation au rang d'art. Ce que je ne comprends toujours pas, c'est l'intérêt que vous trouvez à l'acte lui-même…

\- C'est là tout son charme, Gandalf. Mon tuyau à pipe évoque des images les mieux aimées des Hobbits : une terre bien cultivée, un bocage joliment taillé, un jardin coquettement agencé, une collation partagée sous la tonnelle… Il m'aide à m'extraire des petits tracas immédiats, à écarter les trouble-paix et autres indésirables. Il me parle de l'éternité selon les Hobbits.

Gandalf ignora la pique :

\- Cet art semble vous aider à soutenir vos pensées agréables…

\- Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Lorsque l'on chemine, tenez, dans l'air humide de l'automne, des saveurs s'emparent de la feuille à pipe : l'odeur des venelles champêtres et des sentiers forestiers, le goût de l'humus et des feuilles mortes qui tapissent les racines des bois ; le parfum vif des branches grelettes qui luisent et chantent dans le vent frais. Ces goûts magnifiques se fondent sur la langue et prennent vie dans la fumée.

\- Vous fumez donc en promenade ?

\- Souvent ! En parcourant la lande, on hume sa pipe à petits coups, en la laissant cueillir pour nous les saveurs… Mais nous fumons aussi après un bon repas, le soir au coin du feu. Pour ma part, la pipe du soir a le goût des marrons chauds de l'enfance, la saveur lointaine des contes autour de l'âtre, l'excitation d'une fantaisie aventureuse dans le confort de son chez-soi !

\- En définitive, vous pratiquez un rituel, qui trouve ses racines dans une longue pratique du travail et du bien-être. Surtout du bien-être, vous concernant !

Gerry, à son tour, ne releva pas le sarcasme :

\- Ma famille s'enorgueillit d'avoir découvert les sommets de cet art : les ronds de fumée.

\- Voyez-vous cela ! De quoi s'agit-il exactement ?, fit le magicien, se penchant en avant d'un air très intéressé.

\- La façon la plus répandue consiste, après avoir empli sa bouche de fumée, mais sans l'inhaler, à ouvrir grand la mâchoire. On ferme rapidement et légèrement la bouche en gardant la forme de rond sur ses lèvres.

Joignant le geste à la parole, le hobbit émit quelques ronds de fumée, que le magicien observa avec admiration.

\- Mais vous devez comprendre que je ne puis vous révéler tous mes secrets, s'interrompit le hobbit d'un air soupçonneux. Les meilleurs fumeurs sont très prisés, et nous formons des cercles pour rivaliser d'adresse.

\- Oh ! Et comment juge-t-on de l'adresse d'un fumeur ?

\- Les effets sont à l'appréciation de chacun : enchaîner des ronds rapidement, en maîtriser la taille et la vitesse, les faire se chevaucher…

\- Pensez-vous que je pourrais essayer de composer des ronds de fumée ?

\- Avec ma pipe ? Vous n'y pensez pas ! Une pipe est un instrument très personnel ! Je vous choisirai une pipe qui vous conviendra, dès que nous en aurons l'occasion : longue avec un énorme foyer. Je vous guiderai aussi dans le choix de votre herbe à pipe. Et je serai votre mentor es-ronds de fumée !

Le hobbit ajouta malicieusement, non sans guetter du coin de l'œil la réaction du magicien :

\- Il faudra vous appliquer, cet art n'est pas à la portée du premier venu !

\- Vous ai-je donné l'impression d'un magicien peu appliqué, maître-fumeur ?

.oOo.

Ils se remirent en route sans attendre la fin de la pipe. Gerry demanda à Gandalf la raison de cette hâte, sans cacher qu'il jugeait cette précipitation, parfaitement incompatible avec l'art de pétuner, ou même de l'art de vivre. Le magicien, dont le bord du chapeau flottait maintenant au vent, répondit d'un air pensif, en regardant vers le lointain :

\- Je dois participer à une expédition qui va bientôt s'organiser. Et vous allez m'accompagner. Ce sera très bon pour vous, et peut-être pour vos compagnons… si vous en réchappez indemne !

Gerry n'insista pas, devinant que l'humeur de son compagnon ne se prêtait plus aux effronteries hobbites. Il se demanda tout de même si indemne s'entendait au propre ou au figuré.

Les prés autour d'eux se révélaient sous un jour moins amène : les nuages gris avaient presque entièrement recouvert le ciel, et les abeilles qui tout à l'heure emplissaient l'air de leur frémissement de vie s'étaient mises à l'abri. Forçant le pas, Gandalf mena Gerry à l'extrémité d'un grand plateau herbeux.

Au bord de la route, à l'endroit même où elle plongeait vers une immense vallée, se tenait un arbre solitaire. Chenu, tordu, il semblait replié sur lui-même, comme un vieux hobbit accablé d'épreuves et de rhumatismes. Ses larges racines s'élançaient loin du tronc, débordant sur la route dont les pavés avaient éclaté. Quelques feuilles rousses s'attardaient depuis l'automne dernier sur les deux seules malheureuses branches noueuses qui subsistaient.

Un couple de corbeaux les dépassa, puis plongea vers la route au pied de l'arbre. Ils s'y posèrent, dansant une curieuse sarabande parmi les pavés usés. En s'approchant, le magicien comprit que les animaux avaient été attirés par un tas de pierres de couleur. D'une voix forte, il chassa les corbeaux qui s'enfuirent vers l'est en croassant d'indignation.

Gerry et Gandalf firent halte sous la ramure du chêne et se penchèrent pour inspecter les pierres. Placées de main d'homme, certaines avaient été dispersées.

\- Était-ce là un message caché des rôdeurs ? demanda Gerry.

\- Ce l'était. Je suis sûr qu'il s'agit d'un avertissement mais c'est tout ce que je puis lire à présent. Je n'aime pas cela. Nous devrons nous montrer plus circonspects, murmura Gandalf en scrutant l'orient pour apercevoir les corbeaux.

La route s'inclinait en une pente douce qui semblait se dérouler à l'infini, vers la brume loin au fond de la vallée. De gros nuages gris d'ardoise filaient maintenant au-dessus de leurs têtes. Les murs de pierres sèches autour d'eux hululaient au rythme des rafales de vent les plus vives.

\- Voici le bassin du Gwathlo, le flot gris des Hobbits, dit Gandalf. Cette terre était jadis recouverte d'une épaisse forêt, dense et sauvage. Mais les Hommes de la Mer prélevèrent encore et encore dans ses bois les matériaux de construction de leurs immenses flottes. Il ne reste que quelques massifs épars sur cette plaine...

\- Les arbres qui subsistent ici ne semblent plus que des souches, fit remarquer Gerry en s'appuyant sur le vieux chêne.

Le magicien, qui scrutait au loin, revint brusquement à la réalité toute proche :

\- La vie se cache assoupie là où elle semble avoir renoncé, Gerry. Laissons-la dormir et quittons cet endroit !

Ils descendirent alors précipitamment la route, poursuivis par des nuages menaçants.

Mais les deux voyageurs ne purent parcourir qu'un peu plus d'une lieue, avant de devoir trouver un abri dans une bergerie à demi effondrée. Une pluie oblique et fine mais pénétrante les trempait jusqu'aux os, alors que Gandalf relevait le toit de planches effondré en l'étayant avec une poutre vermoulue. Ils s'accommodèrent du mieux qu'ils purent du confort primitif de la cabane : Ils s'octroyèrent chacun une gorgée d'hydromel, et Gandalf parvint à confectionner un repas chaud, en puisant dans ses réserves cachées.

Ce soir-là les fumerolles fantasques des allumettes de Gandalf rivalisèrent avec les anneaux de fumée du hobbit : des chats sautant au-dessus de la pleine lune, des acrobates virevoltant sur des chevaux qui passaient dans des cerceaux, des soleils flamboyants sur de glorieuses cités…

.oOo.

1 Le « sillon » est une unité de mesure d'un peu plus de 200 m. voir la note sur les distances en fin de livre.

2 … par le menu, évidemment !


	9. À l'enseigne de l'Oie Saoule -L'huissier

.oOo.

Le lendemain, la pluie avait redoublé mais le vent était tombé. De longues et poisseuses cordes liquides s'abattaient verticalement sur le pays, limitant l'univers sensible des voyageurs à quelques pas. Le hobbit se sentait très misérable et en quelque sorte déplacé, comme s'il ne pouvait en rien convenir au monde extérieur à la Comté. La pluie sur les quatre quartiers lui avait toujours paru à sa place et convenir en justes proportions. À présent, les averses contrariant les voyages, lui semblaient cristalliser l'adversité du pays sauvage et l'hostilité des éléments. Il dissimula cependant son ressentiment et parcourut les dix lieues qui les séparaient de l'étape suivante, presque sans se plaindre.

À mesure de leur progression, l'averse leur révélait des indices d'occupation humaine : les bêlements des brebis cherchant leurs petits sous la pluie battante, des sillons de céréales en plein essors, une ferme éclairée, une grange abritant quelques porcs gras ou un cheval étique. Le poney épuisé, qui boitait légèrement de l'antérieur gauche, s'en trouva ragaillardi. Frayant leur passage sous l'ondée opaque, ils aboutirent brusquement à une palissade grossière, dont la porte pendait sur le côté.

Poursuivant plus avant, les voyageurs traversèrent une vaste place pavée ruisselante, pour atteindre une porte cochère de pierres taillées, au flanc d'une immense bâtisse à demi en ruine. Elle semblait les restes reconstruits d'un grand château des Hommes, aux tours d'angles carrées, autrefois puissantes et altières, mais qui ne dépassaient guère plus à présent que le premier étage. Les pierres maçonnées alternaient avec des briques cuites, les créneaux avec des toits en pente. Une enseigne bleue pendait au-dessus de l'arche d'entrée, portant une volaille blanche en déséquilibre manifeste. Deux corbeaux s'étaient perchés sur l'enseigne et les observaient. L'un s'ébrouait de temps à autres, comme secoué par les rires soudains d'un idiot de village, l'autre les toisait comme avec une malice contenue. Mais tous deux détalèrent prestement lorsque le hobbit s'empara d'une pierre.

Gandalf frappa de son bâton sur le chêne clouté de la porte, son chapeau et ses épaules ruisselant d'eau.

\- Nous voici à l'auberge de l'Oie Saoule, au village de Thalion, autrefois ville de foire et résidence d'été des Rois… soupira le magicien. Voici le moment de montrer la bonne éducation hobbite, maître Touque !

Après quelques minutes d'un calme obstiné, seulement rythmé par l'écoulement régulier de la gouttière de tuiles bouchée, le magicien réitéra son appel, faisant gémir les gonds d'acier noir. Une lumière vacillante éclaira le haut de la lourde porte rongée par les intempéries, le bas érodé par les mousses et les nombreux interstices, révélant son délabrement, tandis que des pas lourds résonnaient sous la voûte d'entrée.

\- Qui vient là ? Qui sonne ce raffutapage à la porte ? éructa une voix grave et chevrotante.

\- Des voyageurs cherchant asile par cette soirée à ne pas mettre un hobbit dehors ! répondit Gerry d'un ton clair et enfantin.

Un œil inquisiteur mais apeuré scruta par un large trou de la porte.

\- Ne pouvez-vous abriter deux honnêtes voyageurs inoffensifs et frigorifiés ? fit Gandalf, qui arborait un air modeste et misérable, en s'appuyant ostensiblement sur son bâton. En outre, le magicien se massait les reins en faisant tinter la monnaie, dans l'aumônière de cuir fixée à son baudrier.

Ils entendirent des bruits de verrous, puis un « ha-han » fatigué lorsque le portier retira la poutre barrant la porte. Ils entrèrent enfin à l'abri et s'ébrouèrent. Mais ils durent se soumettre à nouveau à la pluie pour atteindre l'écurie, au-delà de la voûte d'entrée.

Le portier était en fait un vieux garçon d'écurie, vêtu de braies trop grandes pour lui et d'un pourpoint élimé. Au passage des voyageurs, il se gratta le crâne sous sa capuche sombre, d'un air incrédule – sa mâchoire pendait de trois bons pouces. Gerry se rendit alors compte à quel point les voyageurs devaient sembler insolites : l'allure du magicien était très différente de celle des autres hommes, sans même parler de ses vêtements. Quant à lui, il passait au mieux pour un enfant, au pire pour un farfadet. Passé le premier soulagement de se retrouver à l'abri, il éprouva le besoin de se faire encore plus petit qu'il n'était.

Le valet d'écurie prit soin du poney et les mena dans une vaste pièce, sans doute une ancienne salle des gardes, juste à gauche en pénétrant dans la cour centrale du château. Les râteliers d'armes avaient été convertis en mangeoires. Dans un coin se vautrait une mère truie, entourée d'une douzaine de petits porcelets batailleurs. Deux maigres vaches, pensionnaires aînées du logis, mâchonnaient paresseusement de la paille, à côté de deux ânes et d'un énorme cheval de trait. Le garçon d'écurie logea le poney de Gerry dans une large stalle, près de deux beaux chevaux d'un brun sombre, dont l'équipement avait été nettoyé et rangé sur des montants de bois. Gerry demanda un picotin d'avoine en plus de la ration de fourrage habituelle et graissa généreusement la patte au vieil homme, qui le gratifia d'un « Mille mercis, petit Monseigneur » emphatique mais sincère.

Gandalf avait insisté pour disposer d'une chambre qui fermât à clé.

\- Comme d'habitude, maître huissier. Vous vous rappelez certainement mon dernier passage ? dit Gandalf en vieillissant un peu sa voix et en adoucissant son regard autant qu'il put. Le vieux garçon d'écurie se redressa d'un air offensé :

\- Nous nous remembrons parfaitement vostre venue tantôt. Vous rameutâtes force tire-laines et coupe-jarrets qui assaillirent vostre porte à la briser menue. Sous icelles conditions, bonne clef ne sert donc de rien… juste à jeter-perdre une bonne porte…

\- Rassurez-vous, cette fois nous avons pu semer nos poursuivants ! Quant à la clef, vous savez qu'à mon âge, il faut un peu d'intimité…

Les voyageurs furent donc conduits au-dessus de la voûte d'entrée, qu'ils atteignirent par un escalier de bois niché à l'angle du corps principal. Gerry était probablement l'un des rares hobbits à avoir déjà couché en hauteur : un séducteur s'adaptait à toutes les circonstances, comme par exemple les plates-formes de guet. Aussi ne fit-il des difficultés que pour la forme. La pièce aux murs de maçonnerie nue, propre quoiqu'un peu humide, était sobrement meublée : quatre lits, deux fauteuils, un grand coffre de bois ferré, et un chandelier sur une petite table. Le valet alluma chandelier et braséro en maugréant quelque peu, puis lança de sa voix chevrotante une tirade apprise par cœur et restituée avec quelques approximations :

\- La compagnie sise dans la grande salle des hôtes de nostre Enseigne à l'Oie Saoule, serions certainement ravise d'esgourdir des nouvelles de tellement distingués voyageurs !

Le vieil homme se retira avec dignité, tel un éminent huissier royal du château aux temps de sa splendeur, dont il était peut-être un descendant. Gerry souffla, enthousiaste mais discret :

\- Ce majordome semble tout droit sorti des souvenirs d'une cour royale ! Parlait-on ainsi à l'époque ?

\- La syntaxe de maître Gigolet est un peu… exotique, mais certaines expressions me remettent en mémoire un temps où les laquais se battaient pour accompagner leurs maîtres céans, tant la chère et les réjouissances y étaient réputées !

\- Mais il semble tellement… déplacé ! Ne se sent-il pas hors de son temps, inutile ?

\- Il serait bien cruel et vain de votre part de lui en faire grief ! Mais ne vous y fiez pas ! Maître Gigolet possède un talent que vous n'entrevoyez pas. L'arbre mort fait encore une bonne charpente.1 Sa mémoire remonte au-delà du début de sa propre vie ! C'est la fonction des vieilles personnes, que de constituer le châssis des jeunes vies qui se construisent autour d'eux.

Gandalf se remémora une époque lointaine :

\- Vous pourrez certainement constater qu'ici à Thalion survit encore pour un temps le souvenir de périodes fastes. Nous avons de la chance : demain est le jour du grand marché de la saison. Vous admirerez l'endroit dans tout son éclat. Il y monte encore quelques marchands depuis Tharbad. Voudrez-vous en profiter pour courir la ville et faire nos emplettes ?

\- D'après mon père, je ne suis pas né pour le négoce. Et de toutes façons, je n'ai pas l'intention de…

\- Mais pour quoi êtes-vous donc né ? coupa Gandalf sarcastique. Je vous en prie, cela me rendrait service ! J'ai besoin de jeter un regard en avant vers les pays sauvages. Du reste, je pense vous motiver en vous rappelant que nous aurons besoin d'un équipement de qualité dans les contrées désertes. Voici une lettre de change remise par votre père à cet effet.

\- C'est entendu, vous pouvez compter sur moi, répondit Gerry en prenant le pli que Gandalf lui tendait, feignant la résignation et dissimulant ses arrière-pensées de fuite vers la Comté.

Aussitôt leur toilette achevée, Gerry descendit dans la cour pendant que Gandalf fermait la lourde porte à clé. L'escalier descendait le long du corps principal, maintenant arasé au sommet du premier étage. Le hobbit consultait sa lettre de change lorsqu'il déboucha au pied de la descente et s'arrêta : quelques toises devant lui, un grand homme prenait l'air, abrité de la pluie par une sous-pente.

Appuyé au mur, l'individu au profil aquilin et moustachu observait attentivement la pénombre de l'autre côté de la cour et semblait attendre on ne sait quoi, les bras croisés. Ses bottes mouillées luisaient sous la cape sombre dont il s'était enroulé.

Soudain l'homme, surpris de la présence du hobbit, tourna son visage rébarbatif vers lui, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres. Il semblait irrité comme un malfaiteur interrompu en plein forfait. Il émit un petit sifflement aigu, comme pour prévenir un larron, ce qui éveilla les soupçons de Gerry. Il rangea précipitamment sa lettre dans sa poche intérieure. Cet individu lui faisait bien l'impression d'un rustaud à l'affût.

L'homme décroisa vivement les bras et écarta les pans de son manteau de cavalier, comme prêt à dégainer une arme. Il était gras mais puissamment bâti. Son regard blasé trahissait une absence complète de scrupules et une détermination inébranlable. Du moins fut-ce ainsi que le hobbit lut ses traits. Un tel gaillard ne reculerait devant rien pour mener à bien la mission d'un père en colère ou d'un propriétaire floué. Gerry s'imagina que ce soudard venait de la part du maître du manoir dans le Quartier Sud, et il ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer des regards inquiets et inquisiteurs.

L'homme, pour sa part, était furieux de s'être laissé surprendre par un enfant. Il avait bien une mission, mais il ignorait complètement ce que pouvait bien être un hobbit… Il fit un pas vers Gerry, mais le magicien parut alors, portant une lanterne au bout de son bâton. Gerry se détendit et l'homme se maîtrisa. Gandalf passa devant Gerry, qui le suivit sans demander son reste. Dans le dos du magicien, le rustaud le toisa d'un air menaçant, comme un criminel tenterait d'impressionner un enfant ou de lui intimer de taire ce qu'il sait.

Gerry, n'ayant que des soupçons et des impressions, n'avait rien à révéler, mais l'attitude de l'homme l'effraya et il pressa le pas derrière le magicien.

Les voyageurs pénétrèrent dans le corps de logis, après une volée de marches usées de marbre rose, par une antique double-porte d'un bois sombre, mouchetée de fines étoiles d'argent disposées en cercle. Le hobbit méfiant surveillait l'individu. Alors que la lourde porte se refermait lentement, il entrevit un second homme, également vêtu de sombre, accourir aux côtés du premier, depuis les profondeurs de la cour. Ses soupçons se confirmaient, mais il n'eut pas l'occasion d'en parler à Gandalf.

.oOo.

1 Paul Claudel


	10. À l'enseigne de l'Oie Saoule - Agapes

.oOo.

La salle immense s'étendait sous quatre voutes, qui toutes s'appuyaient sur le même pilier central de grès rose. De grands candélabres, accrochés au pilier, éclairaient le centre de la pièce. Les chandelles dégageaient une odeur de suif brûlé et une fumée noire. À cela s'ajoutaient les épaisses volutes de l'énorme cheminée, dont le tirage médiocre embrumait la pièce. De larges bûches finissaient de s'y consumer, sous une broche garnie d'un mouton qui suintait en grésillant.

Un petit personnage à la figure ronde et joviale tournait la broche. Apercevant les voyageurs à l'entrée, il confia la manivelle aux soins d'un grand homme à moitié chauve, au visage balafré et au regard sagace. Sa chemise blanche fatiguée, d'une coupe surprenante, trahissait l'aventurier qui avait vu du pays. L'aide-cuisinier essuya ses mains ensanglantées dans un large chiffon, qu'il glissa dans son immense tablier de cuir luisant de graisse et saisit la broche.

Le petit marmiton retira son bonnet sa chevelure chatain semblait de laine épaisse. Pourtant fort enveloppé, il s'avança d'un pas sautillant, en réajustant son pourpoint jaune sous son tablier blanc. Sa large face rougeaude et attentive se fendit d'un large sourire, alors qu'il s'inclinait pour saluer les nouveaux venus :

\- Bonsoir à vous, chers hôtes, quel plaisir d'accueillir des visiteurs de marque ! Hobbegar Fouine, propriétaire, pour vous servir ! Soyez les bienvenus à l'Oie Soûle. Maître Gandalf, que puis-je faire pour vous être agréable ? Vous voudrez certainement des chambres, à moins que vous ne soyez déjà installés dans votre mansarde favorite ? Et puis de quoi souper ? Par ici je vous prie…

La surprise de Gerry fut égale à son ravissement : l'aubergiste était un hobbit ! D'assez grande taille pour une Petite Personne, il jouissait d'un embonpoint de cuisinier et faisait preuve d'une cordialité joyeuse et bon-enfant. Le jeune Touque se sentit immédiatement en confiance. Le malaise qu'il avait ressenti avant d'entrer s'évanouit immédiatement. Le hobbit, de carrure rassie, comme on dit du côté de La grenouillère, les conduisit à une table au centre de la pièce, bien en vue. Il la nettoya d'un coup de chiffon puis disposa un tabouret haut pour Gerry et un fauteuil pour Gandalf.

L'assemblée était composée de deux douzaines de convives, essentiellement des hommes : des paysans, pauvres hères parfois difformes ou hâves, causaient placidement avec quelques artisans reconnaissables aux outils à leur ceinture. La plupart portaient des vêtements de cultivateurs ou de manœuvre adaptés aux travaux de cette époque de l'année : des braies sous des houseaux, parfois des sabots, une tunique épaisse agrémentée d'une capuche, pour l'heure rejetée en arrière. Une poignée de citadins étaient reconnaissables à leurs tenues un peu plus élaborées dans la coupe, quoiqu'un peu passées. La plupart était debout, se chauffant devant l'âtre, devisant un broc de bière à la main. Tous habitaient évidemment le village ou ses environs et ne se génèrent pas pour dévisager le duo qui s'installait. Gandalf cependant ne perdait pas contenance :

\- Voulez-vous nous apporter du gigot, du fromage, une miche, et… avez-vous encore de cette merveille que vous m'avez servie la dernière fois, maître Hobegar ?

\- Voulez-vous parler de la grande spécialité de mon épouse et cuisinière, sa fameuse soupe aux choux ? C'est votre jour de chance, Maître Gandalf !

Le magicien se renversa en arrière dans son fauteuil et enleva son chapeau.

\- Vous allez vous sentir comme dans votre vieux smials familial, Gerry ! Oh, Maître Hobegar, n'oubliez pas un broc de bière pour mon jeune ami et un peu de vin pour moi !

L'aubergiste s'inclina et s'en fut dans la cuisine où il sembla longuement parlementer, puis revint vaquer derrière son comptoir appuyé sur trois tonneaux de bière.

Un peu à l'écart, trois nains mangeaient silencieusement – c'est-à-dire sans prononcer aucune parole, mais les ustensiles, leur mastication et leur déglutition, sans oublier les rots de contentement, faisaient autant de bruit qu'une forge en pleine activité ! Leurs riches vêtements colorés, le cuir rouge de leurs ceintures et de leurs bottes, le brillant des armes dont les pointes dépassaient de grands sacs posés à côté, tranchaient avec la modestie des lieux.

À l'opposé, en tête à tête sur une table isolée, les deux hommes de l'entrée, vêtus et équipés de tuniques vert sombre défraîchies, mangeaient sobrement des mets qui semblaient les attendre lorsqu'ils revinrent s'attabler. Ils discouraient entre eux à voix basse, le plus gros glissant de temps en temps à Gerry un regard qui semblait d'avertissement.

Mais la foule et l'ambiance chaleureuse dissipèrent les craintes du hobbit et le détournèrent du triste personnage. Chacun discutait, buvait, mangeait tout son soûl. Même un pauvre hère, attablé au fond mal éclairé de la salle, avalait de grandes lampées de soupe en y trempant son pain.

Lorsque le patron apporta aux voyageurs une planche couverte de morceaux de gigot bien juteux, Gerry se leva et sacrifia au rite des présentations formelles. Sous l'œil amusé de Gandalf, les deux hobbits, debout face à face, échangèrent les politesses d'usage avec force courbettes :

\- Hobbegar Fouine, de la bonne ville de Thalion, pour vous servir !

\- Gérontius Touque, de Bourg de Touque, à votre service !

\- J'ai pris la liberté de vous réchauffer quelques flageolets avec votre mouton : mon épouse les a cuits ce midi.

\- Soyez-en mille fois remerciés, votre épouse et vous-même. Puis-je vous demander si vous êtes parents des Fouine de Fouisse-bourg ? Nous sommes cousins au second degré par la troisième sœur de ma mère qui épousa Guilhob Fouine, un des arrière-petits-fils du fameux Fouisse-le-vieux. C'est lui qui changea son nom lorsqu'il arriva dans le quartier Ouest.

\- Voyez comme c'est drôle ! Ma mère a toujours été indécise quant à l'origine de son grand-père ! Car il n'a jamais laissé d'acte écrit rapportant l'orthographe de son nom. Mais je dois d'abord vous dire que je porte le nom de ma mère car mon père a dû dissimuler le sien. Voici comment, etc.

Gerry se servait, mangeait et se resservait généreusement dans la soupière de flageolets et sur la planche de gigot tranché, tout en poursuivant la conversation. Gandalf dut s'imposer pour prélever sa dîme, sans parvenir à s'immiscer dans l'échange verbal. Les habitants de Thalion faisaient cercle autour de la table des deux voyageurs même les nains s'étaient interrompus pour observer ce curieux échange généalogique. Seuls les deux étrangers restaient pudiquement en tête-à-tête, hochant leurs visages basanés et lissant leurs moustaches brunes.

La conversation des deux hobbits glissa lentement sur les faits et gestes du Quartier Sud, sans qu'ils montrassent le moindre signe de désintérêt ou de fatigue. Lorsque le maître de céans se montra curieux de la présence de Gerry en dehors de la Comté, Gandalf s'interposa :

\- Je réponds ordinairement à ceux qui me demandent raison de mes voyages : Que je sais bien ce que je fuis, mais non pas ce que je cherche.1

Le hobbit saisit l'avertissement. Comprenant qu'il valait mieux éviter toute raison trop précise, il évoqua une vague mésentente matrimoniale.

Le grand gaillard en tablier de cuir amena le reste du souper. Un chœur de louanges accueillit la soupe aux choux, qui eut un franc succès. La cuisinière Madame Fouine, solide mais encore fraiche hobbite, curieuse de rencontrer les voyageurs et particulièrement le jeune Monsieur Touque, fit une apparition pour le second rappel de soupe, puis s'esquiva pour ranger sa cuisine.

L'un des habitants, un solide et pâle bouvier voûté, demanda des nouvelles de Bree et du nord. Gandalf, satisfaisant d'abord sa curiosité, recentra dès que possible la conversation sur les nouvelles locales.

Les nains, une fois repus, furent mis à contribution et purent apprendre à l'assemblée quelques nouvelles du pays de Dun. Le peuple de Durin2, chassé de son royaume sous la montagne, connaissait bien les Hommes des Collines, car c'était à partir d'un minerai extrait par ces derniers, qu'ils forgeaient à présent leurs armes. Les tribus des Dunéens s'agitaient plus que d'ordinaire, les escarmouches entre clans rivaux avaient dérapé en véritables batailles, et des confédérations de clans semblaient se dessiner. Tout cela promettait aux nains d'écouler les armes qu'ils forgeaient, en augmentant les prix.

Les nains rapportèrent également de sombres événements d'au-delà des Monts de Brume, vers les pays sauvages où les dragons commettaient des exactions sanglantes. Si l'assemblée se retint de rire de telles sornettes, quelques sourires polis vinrent tout de même ponctuer ces récits, sous le regard acéré et sagace du magicien.

C'est ainsi que nos voyageurs goûtèrent fort leur soirée à l'Oie Saoule, malgré les angoisses de Gerry, à présent complètement oubliées.

Sacrifiant à la tradition de l'auberge, un teinturier des environs, qui paraissait posséder quelques lettres et le souvenir des petites légendes locales, fut invité à conter une aventure d'un temps lointain.

« _Je vous parle du temps dont seuls les magiciens se rappellent encore. La bonne ville de Thalion s'y réveille au son des trompettes. À l'aube, la garnison hisse l'étendard des rois de Cardolan lorsque la pétulante cour du jeune souverain se rend dans notre citadelle provinciale pour fuir les insalubres chaleurs estivales de Tharbad. Les charretiers remontent le chemin vert depuis la capitale marchande vers les cités d'Arthedain, approvisionnant en produits de luxe sa noblesse hautaine, son industrieuse bourgeoisie et ses turbulents universitaires._

_Certes, en cette période hivernale, le trafic ralenti a rendu sa douceur provinciale aux ruelles charmantes du bourg. Les artisans s'adonnent aux travaux de grand froid, on extrait l'argile sous la neige, charrons et ferronniers réparent tout au long de la courte journée. L'on trucide joyeusement le cochon et l'on prépare en famille saucisses, boudins, palettes et salaisons dans la cour de la grand-mère, qui dirige toute sa tribu à la baguette. Le veneur du castel ramène un cerf qui fera les délices de l'hôpital des sœurs de Nienna._

_Le château engourdi fume de toutes les cheminées coiffant ses tours altières et son logis pansu. Depuis quelques années, il héberge une vieille douairière, une grand-tante du roi de Cardolan, abandonnée là par mégarde après les chaleurs de l'été, lorsque la cour avait regagné Tharbad. La pauvre dame avait été oubliée en province à la faveur d'un événement artistique majeur qui avait brusquement rappelé la jeune noblesse oisive vers la capitale._

_Indignée la première semaine, elle s'était refusée à écrire pour quémander ce que son rang de pairesse lui octroyait de droit. Puis un gentilhomme était venu se répandre en excuses au nom de son royal neveu et néanmoins seigneur lige. Il était reparti bredouille, la grand-tante n'acceptant pas moins que des excuses platement présentées en personne par son chenapan de petit-neveu. Puis les demandes de pardon s'étaient espacées, renforçant le ressentiment et l'entêtement de la dame. Tante et neveu ne se revirent donc que l'été suivant, lorsqu'à nouveau la cour du jeune monarque transporta ses fastes à Thalion pour fuir les miasmes et les nick-brickeux du Gwathlo._

_La dame battit froid à son neveu, agissant comme la maîtresse des lieux et affectant avec hauteur de lui rappeler ses devoirs. Le jeune roi avait mûri et pris de l'assurance en s'émancipant de la tutelle des anciens conseillers de son père. Le grand chancelier, un favori de la tante douairière, était tombé en disgrâce. Or les remontrances de la vieille tante exaspérèrent le monarque._

_Il lui vint à l'esprit d'affirmer sa nouvelle autorité en faisant un exemple de sa propre famille. Il prit publiquement acte de la décision de sa vénérable parente de demeurer à Thalion, puisque sa santé l'avait empêchée de répondre aux appels du roi pendant une année entière. Dans sa grande sagesse, le roi lui confierait une tâche à la mesure de sa santé chancelante et conforme au propre souhait de la dame. Le château de Thalion lui était accordé en douaire. Elle l'occuperait toute l'année, assumerait l'administration du fief et le patronage de l'hôpital en lui rendant compte._

_Ainsi la dame fut habilement contrainte à l'isolement, loin de la cour, de ses ors, du faste et des réjouissances qui l'animaient, et des intrigues qui en faisaient le sel. Après une courte phase de dénégation, elle s'était consumée d'indignation. Ses favoris se détournèrent d'elle comme girouette dans un vent changeant. L'acrimonie ne lui fut d'aucun secours. L'été suivant, rabaissée à des tâches d'intendance, elle fut tellement occupée à assumer l'organisation du séjour royal, qu'elle finit par accueillir le départ de la cour avec soulagement._

_C'est ainsi que la dame douairière atteignit une certaine forme de détachement, sinon de sérénité. Ses déboires lui avaient gagné l'affection de la bonne ville de Thalion, qui apprécia sa direction éclairée de l'hôpital royal et la modération de son gouvernement. Les années passèrent, la dame vieillissante et résignée vaquait à ses devoirs, ayant renoncé jusqu'aux rêves d'hyménée. Sous sa bienveillante férule, la ville vécut au rythme d'une austérité provinciale. Fêtes et foires n'étaient certes pas interdites, mais l'on s'y amusait moins franchement qu'autrefois. La bienséance des mœurs guindait un peu la bonhommie du terroir. Les ribaudes furent toutes reconverties en aides-soignantes, ou quittèrent la ville. L'ennui de la pauvre dame esseulée semblait influencer l'atmosphère de la bourgade. Depuis cette époque, Thalion a gardé le cachet d'indépendance courtoise et de décente simplicité d'une capitale estivale._

_Un soir d'hiver, au cours duquel la solitude s'était faite plus lancinante que d'ordinaire pour la douairière, un chevalier de fortune vint à passer par le bourg assoupi et demanda l'hospitalité au castel._

_C'étaient des temps plus heureux : on ne manquait pas aux devoirs d'aumône et de courtoisie - la peur n'avait pas encore envahi les duchés d'Eriador. Le cavalier tenait haute sa lance de chasse, et ses armes portaient une devise de modeste mais vaillante réputation. On observa pour lui les règles antiques de l'hospitalité._

_Des damoiselles furent dépêchées pour le servir, comme il sied en noble maison. À dire vrai, les damoiselles se précipitèrent d'elles-mêmes, tant les distractions et les garçons étaient rares au château. Le chevalier fut délesté de sa monture, mené au logis, désarmé, dévêtu, baigné, brossé, parfumé, coiffé et habillé d'un magnifique mantel de satin. Seule la jalouse compétition des jouvencelles empêcha tout débordement fâcheux pour la pudeur du chevalier ou la réputation du castel._

_Mais les rires de la jeunesse encouragèrent la dame à sortir de son apathie. Elle veilla à donner un souper de bon goût, déployant les fastes de sa maison, sans ostentation toutefois. Elle se laissa pourtant aller, pour l'occasion, à une délicieuse petite vengeance - elle fit ponctionner le cellier personnel de son petit-neveu pour garnir sa table d'hôte des crus les plus prestigieux._

_Lorsque le chevalier vint déposer ses hommages à ses pieds, la dame lui trouva un air de vigueur, d'élégance et de virile maturité, en dépit de sa chevelure poivre et sel. Un début de myopie conférait au cavalier un regard rêveur et des gestes lents, auxquels on ne fut point insensible. Un peu émoustillée par sa timbale de vin doux, la verve courtoise et les manières déférentes de son hôte, la dame écouta ses exploits. Bercée par la faconde colorée et séduite par la décente modestie du chevalier, elle se prit à rêver à des lendemains plus doux et moins solitaires._

_La compagnie du preux parut si plaisante à la douairière pendant le souper, que les récits galants se prolongèrent. En fin de soirée les bouteilles les plus rares avaient perdu leur cachet. Le chevalier tanguait sur sa chaise en tentant de préserver sa noble contenance et l'usage du verbe, tandis que la pâle douairière, en nage, se délestait de ses tulles pour dévoiler un cou qu'elle croyait charmant mais qu'elle avait gracile et un peu trop long._

_Après le repas, la pauvre vieille dame, dont les charmes fanés et les timides coquetteries n'avaient guère touché le cœur du gentilhomme errant, tenta bien de paraître à son balcon, dans l'espoir d'une romantique sérénade au clair de lune. Mais le chevalier ronflait dans sa chambre, terrassé par les crus capiteux, tandis que la douairière prenait froid et devait s'aliter._

_Le lendemain les environs se gaussaient de la malheureuse oie saoule exposée à son balcon un soir d'hiver. Lorsque le galant cavalier lui présenta ses devoirs, elle cacha son indisposition et le reçut avec une courtoisie régale. Après le coup de l'étrier, le chevalier repartit combattre les ennemis du royaume, portant au fer de sa lance de mystérieux tulles blancs._

_Quelques jours plus tard, la pauvre vieille dame succomba à la fièvre maligne qu'elle avait contracté ce soir-là._

_La ville pleura unanimement « sa » souveraine et lui fit des funérailles à son image : sobres, dignes et unanimes._

_Rapidement le royal neveu reprit possession du douaire qu'il avait accordé à une parente sans descendance. Les franchises qu'elle avait concédées à la ville de Thalion furent immédiatement cassées et la justice royale recouvra tout l'aveuglement de sa rigueur expéditive. L'hôpital lui-même périclita assez rapidement - son personnel se reconvertit pour fonder une auberge sur la place du castel._

_En souvenir de la dame qui, dans son malheur, les avait sagement gouvernés, l'aubergiste s'apprêtait à donner son nom au nouvel établissement. Le bailli royal, cherchant à clore définitivement la parenthèse du douaire, l'interdit formellement. Les habitants convinrent donc de nommer l'estaminet « l'oie saoule » pour un dernier hommage secret, apparemment irrévérencieux mais secrètement reconnaissant._

_Bien des années plus tard, ce nom resservit évidemment, lorsque le château en ruine fut investi par maître Finran pour y abriter son auberge…_ »

L'historiette plut beaucoup aux visiteurs. Un sourire aux lèvres, Gandalf semblait perdu dans des pensées, qui remontaient peut-être aux temps de l'oie du conte, tandis que Gerry s'enthousiasmait pour le tour pittoresque du conteur. N'ayant pas démérité, le teinturier salua sous les applaudissements nourris des connaisseurs, qui avaient apprécié les variations inédites dévoilant les états d'âme de la pauvre vieille dame. Il est vrai que ce conte s'enrichissait à chaque narration, de quelque ornement inattendu.

.oOo.

1 Montaigne

2 Dùrin est le père de la maison des longues-barbes et l'aîné des sept pères des tribus naines.


	11. À l'enseigne de l'Oie Saoule -Galipettes

.oOo.

L'assemblée se mit à bruire de nouvelles et de ragots, auxquels Gerry ne prêta qu'une demi-attention, au contraire de Gandalf qui n'en perdait pas une miette. Madame Fouine se joignit à l'assemblée à la fin du service. Elle trouva le jeune Monsieur Touque tout-à-fait comme il faut, comme elle s'y attendait, et lui demanda, pour lui faire plaisir ainsi qu'à ses hôtes, de lui chanter quelque nouveauté de Bourg-de-Touque.

Le jeune hobbit, que sa troisième bière avait tout-à-fait libéré de ses préjugés envers ce village lointain, obscur et rétrograde, entonna une gaudriole de sa composition, sur un air bien connu :

_Il pleuvait, il pleuvait_

_Sur la route du village_

_Un petit chat trottinait_

_Pleurant pour un breuvage :_

_Refrain : Donnez-moi, s'il vous plaît_

_Donnez-moi un bol de lait_

_Pour y tremper mon museau_

_Un grand bol de lait bien chaud _

_Le renard, le renard_

_Lui demanda : mon enfant,_

_Veux-tu manger du canard ?_

_J'en ramène un justement ! _

_Refrain_

_Petit chat, petit chat_

_Du bon lait, je n'en ai pas_

_Mais si tu viens avec moi_

_Je sais où tu en auras !_

_Refrain_

_Le renard, dans les bois_

_Laissa le petit chaton_

_Près d'une veille maison_

_Et le petit chat miaula_

_Refrain_

_Le Bon Père Bandobras_

_Quand il vit le petit chat_

_S'écria : quelle audace ! _

_Mais finalement le garda !_

L'assistance applaudit, et tout particulièrement Madame Fouine, que les mimiques félines de Gerry avait littéralement fait fondre ! Gandalf ne put empêcher son jeune protégé de se comporter comme un saltimbanque irresponsable, talent qui faisait son succès dans toutes les auberges de la Comté.

Après quelques chansonnettes de la même veine qui lui donnèrent grand-soif, encouragé par son succès, il dansait sur une table, avec son broc de bière, entonnant des airs à boire dont l'assemblée reprenait les refrains en cœur. Les nains, échauffés par la boisson et emportés par la gaieté ambiante, se soutenaient les uns-les autres pour ne pas rouler à terre et battaient bruyamment la mesure en rythme – plus ou moins - de leurs pieds bottés. Les deux étrangers eux-mêmes s'étaient mêlés à la compagnie, la mine goguenarde et l'œil attentif, une chope à la main et la moustache pleine de mousse.

Mais l'état d'euphorie de Gerry le plaçait au-delà de toute menace. Le hobbit enchaînait les ovations. Il se permit la parodie d'une vieille chanson moquant le maire de Bree, qu'il tourna en dérision sous les traits d'un vieillard pontifiant, sourd et un peu sénile. Le hobbit fit rire la salle entière – hormis le magicien, qui se demandait si ces piques ne lui étaient pas un peu destinées.

Puis il se lança dans une romance assez leste, qu'il mima avec un talent accompli. Au moment où la Belle de la chanson, s'abandonnait au baiser romantique du Héros, Gerry, penché en avant vers les lèvres imaginaires et handicapé par son content d'alcool, bascula et tomba au sol les quatre fers en l'air ! L'assistance éclata d'un rire unanime. Gandalf le toisait d'un air excédé, tandis que Madame Fouine lui lançait des œillades maternelles et compatissantes.

Le hobbit, traversé de douleurs diverses et d'une culpabilité confuse, tentait de rassembler ses esprits et ses affaires éparpillées, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sa lettre de change et sa blague à tabac s'étaient échappés de son gousset lors de sa chute.

Nerveusement, il glissa sa main sous le satin de son gilet pour les remettre en place subrepticement, mais il perçut un éclair inquisiteur dans le regard sombre de l'étranger, juste en face de lui. La face cramoisie du rustaud trahit une attention renouvelée : de toute évidence, ce jeune et riche olibrius détenait quelque chose d'importance - des documents ou des objets de valeur ?

Quant à lui, Gerry prit cet intérêt pour une preuve irréfutable qu'on le poursuivait sur ordre de Maître Sonnecor, à propos de cet anneau coupe-feuille si mal acquis. Son esprit engourdi par la bière fut subjugué par la présence menaçante et le regard accusateur du gros homme.

La tête lourde, encombrée de tous ses petits serments mensongers, de ses lâches abandons, de ses fuites coupables et autres larcins, Gerry rougissait devant toute la compagnie. Le hobbit se sentit seul et nu sous la prunelle accusatrice de l'étranger. L'homme de grande taille, aux cheveux bruns tirés en queue de cheval, sans rien dire, jouait de sa main libre avec la garde d'une courte épée suspendue à son baudrier de cuir noir et regardait fixement le jeune Touque. Pendant plusieurs secondes, Gerry subit l'emprise de ce regard implacable, sans pouvoir bouger. La salle restait suspendue à ses lèvres, étonnée de ce silence prolongé.

Enfin, la bouche empâtée et la main maladroite, le hobbit rangea sa lettre et sa blague à tabac – dans laquelle il sentait l'anneau - dans le gousset de soie de son gilet. L'ambiance était complètement retombée. Mais un boute-en-train local avait entonné les premières mesures d'une chanson à boire, et la compagnie eut tôt fait de se joindre à l'air leste et coloré.

Gerry put alors se secouer et se releva, la démarche mal assurée. L'étranger se détourna, la mine marquée d'une concupiscence mal contenue. Gandalf se rendit bien compte que le hobbit était subjugué, mais il mit cet air hébété sur le compte de la bière.

Le magicien jugea préférable de prétexter la fatigue du hobbit et entraîna un Gerry piteux, étourdi et meurtri. Il salua cordialement la compagnie qui lui rendit son salut avec des sourires ironiques et suivit le patron, qui le précéda à l'étage avec une lanterne.

.oOo.

Le coq avait chanté depuis quelques heures, lorsque Gerry leva une paupière encore lourde. La faim seule l'avait tiré des limbes brassicoles. En habitué des lendemains d'agapes et de réjouissances, il sonda prudemment de la main l'autre côté du lit, sans y trouver les habituelles et douillettes rondeurs féminines. Il en fut étonné et ouvrit grands les yeux.

L'éloignement et l'aspect insolite du plafond attirèrent son attention : de grosses poutres de chêne et des tuiles ! Cette incongruité acheva de le réveiller – un toit de Grandes Gens, il n'était pas dans la Comté ! - puis la mémoire lui revint à flot.

La langue épaisse, il fit un brin de toilette dans la cuvette d'eau, qu'il trouva bien trop fraîche.

Les idées à peine plus claires, il réalisa que Gandalf n'était plus là. Un désir de fuite, puissant mais vague, se hissa derechef dans son esprit, repoussant la perspective d'un voyage désagréable en compagnie d'un gêneur pontifiant et incommode. Pourtant la crainte du magicien surnageait dans son subconscient, lui soufflant la prudence.

Sur le guéridon, le hobbit trouva un pli de la part de Gandalf, rédigé de son écriture ferme mais élégante :

_« Mon cher Gerry,_

_Vous disposez déjà de la lettre de change que votre père m'avait confiée. Elle vous permettra d'acquérir ce qui vous parait manquer pour notre périple. Prévoyez - pour deux s'il vous plaît – les couvertures, toiles et petit linge, de même que pelle, cordes, briquet et autres lampes. Pourriez-vous également pourvoir à la nourriture pour huit jours – le pain de route, la viande salée et les fruits secs ?_

_Je vous rejoindrai dans la soirée après une course qui ne peut attendre. D'ici là, je vous conjure de ne donner à personne l'occasion de vous faire du tort. En outre je vous demande d'accepter comme vos propres frère et sœur le couple de hobbits qui nous héberge et qui m'accueille toujours avec une grande gentillesse._

_Gandalf_

_P.S. - Vous pouvez faire confiance au vieux Finran, le maréchal ferrant les autres commerçants me sont mal connus._

_P.P.S – La réputation de votre famille vous donnera du crédit mais suscitera la convoitise. Montrez-vous circonspect !_

_P.P.S.S –Les Hommes, à la différence des Hobbits de la Comté, sont d'humeur et de moralité très variables. Tenez-vous tranquille et n'attirez pas l'attention ! Retenez qu'il ne suffit pas d'avoir de l'esprit. Il faut en avoir encore assez pour s'abstenir d'en avoir trop.1 _

_G. »_

Le hobbit n'apprécia pas le ton du pli : cette condescendance paternaliste outrepassait le rôle de conseiller qu'il tolérait à grand peine de la part du magicien. Décidé à profiter de l'absence imprudente de Gandalf, il rejoignit la cour de l'auberge.

Mais la descente des marches de bois lui rappela la déplaisante rencontre de la veille et lui rendit du même coup un peu de bon sens. Peut-être le magicien, en simulant un impondérable, le soumettait-il à une épreuve, juste pour évaluer sa docilité ? Il valait mieux pour lui jouer serrer et de ne pas fuir tête baissée…

Notre hobbit réfléchit donc un instant – qui l'eût cru ? Il résolut de prendre un solide petit déjeuner, d'acheter les provisions nécessaires, et de faire la route en sens inverse. Sans s'arrêter dans les cryptes des Dunedain, bien entendu. Ça, c'était un bon plan !

Toute menace de la part d'étrangers douteux s'était évanouie, sous le pâle soleil qui l'accueillit sur le perron. Gerry put alors découvrir ce que la pluie battante de la veille lui avait masqué : l'auberge était bien bâtie dans l'enceinte d'un ancien château d'Hommes, dont elle occupait toute une aile, en plus du donjon dont il ne restait que le rez-de-chaussée et l'étage. Le rempart faisant face au seuil de la grande salle était en partie écroulé : une brèche dans l'enceinte avait été comblée avec maladresse pour protéger la cour. L'art de jadis s'était malheureusement perdu…

Immédiatement à droite de la brèche, se tenait l'échoppe d'un maréchal ferrant, que signalaient les tintements joyeux d'une forge. En face de la voûte d'entrée, une boulangère terminait de disposer sa production matinale, en houspillant quelques gamins. L'un d'eux s'enfuit avec quelque brioche subtilisée à l'étal, par une petite poterne jouxtant l'échoppe. Enfin sur la dernière aile, dans le prolongement du donjon, les anciens appartements des châtelains, mués en entrepôts, abritaient les balles de foin, les barriques de salaison et les réserves de grains de la petite communauté.

Au centre de la cour, large d'un demi-arpent, Madame Fouine s'évertuait sur la manivelle d'un puits. Notre jeune hobbit ne fut point insensible aux frais cotillons qui froufroutaient en rythme, à ce bras nu et potelé allant et venant dans la lumière rasante et dorée du petit matin, et aux doux soupirs d'efforts que poussait la belle en tirant son seau. Il remarqua aussi que la coiffure du matin était bien plus soignée que le sage fichu de la cuisinière, la veille…

Comme la fraîche matrone le gratifiait d'un sourire narquois mais d'un regard indulgent, Gerry ne dut pas forcer sa galanterie pour la remplacer dans ce travail de force. Croyant même reconnaître l'éclat d'une flammèche coquine dans son regard, il remplit le baquet d'eau propre et l'amena dans la cuisine, pour la peine de quoi il bénéficia d'un plantureux déjeuner. Comme la coquette Mère Fouine répondait par des sourires gracieux à ses œillades et son babillage, notre séducteur s'enhardit à engager une conversation un peu plus personnelle.

Comme il s'étonnait, en guise d'entrée en matière, de trouver des hobbits en dehors de la Comté – « Une belle fleur comme vous ne se sent pas un peu seule, dans ce désert ? » - la cuisinière, en lui préparant une omelette bien baveuse, lui raconta les déboires de son époux.

Gerry ne se laissa pas démonter – que serait le plaisir de la chasse sans le sel des obstacles ? - et prêta une oreille complaisante, disposé à compatir tendrement au moindre besoin de réconfort.

Il apprit les circonstances qui avaient valu à l'aubergiste d'être chassé de chez lui, sans aucun soutien de sa famille, qui le reconnaissait pour un voleur. Gerry fronça le sourcil, incarnant la probité offensée. Mais madame Fouine ajouta vivement que c'était de l'histoire ancienne, qu'il y avait eu maldonne, et que maintenant Hobbegar était réhabilité et respecté. Mais le « pauvre cher vieux hobbit » avait dû travailler une douzaine d'années pour rembourser l'objet du litige, et plus jamais il n'accepterait de revenir dans la Comté !

L'impudent Gerry se pourléchait : la jeune épouse – enfin, tout est relatif – respectait donc profondément son vieux mari, mais elle avait eu bien du chagrin ! Ça c'était très bon ! Ajustant sa posture, il évita donc de crier haro sur le mari, mais s'évertua, d'une invite caressante, à porter la conversation sur la cuisinière elle-même.

Madame Fouine, pour sa part, avait vécu le rejet et la solitude. Après la mort de ses parents dans un effondrement de smials à La Carrière, elle s'était retrouvée seule, trop âgée pour être placée chez la famille éloignée, mais pas encore dans sa majorité. Elle avait travaillé dans une auberge près du Pont des Arbalètes, et rencontré un jeune hobbit…

Le petit maître Touque, tout sympathie et compassion, se préparait à expérimenter un délectable retour de flamme par procuration…

Une petite larme à l'œil et quelques gros soupirs – _Gerry tapota affectueusement la main d'Evarista…_

Comme elle l'avait aimé ! Et comme le jeune Monsieur Touque le lui rappelait ! – _Gerry composa son plus doux sourire de connivence…_

Le joli-cœur se disait du pays de Bree, mais il n'était qu'un errant de l'extérieur ! - _Gerry se rapprocha, prenant les mains tremblantes de la cuisinière, écartant délicatement du visage en pleurs, une mèche échappée de son bonnet de dentelles…_

Elle avait tenté de retrouver son séducteur à Bree – _Gerry enlaça doucement la replète créature désemparée…_

Mais on ne l'y connaissait que pour ses menus larcins - _Gerry s'enhardit, cajolant de sa paume habile, et approcha ses lèvres, à la tiédeur consolatrice…_

Elle fut contrainte de quitter le Pays de Bouc avec son tout jeune fils – _Son fils ?_ À ces mots, le roué blondinet tout entier se crispa, n'osant plus bouger, malgré les sourires timides de la fraîche cuisinière…

La pauvre Evarista prit les légers tremblements de son admirateur, pour l'expression délicate d'une empathie débordante. Éperdue de reconnaissance pour cette qualité d'écoute, elle poursuivit son récit :

Elle finit par arriver à Thalion, où maître Finran, le maréchal-ferrant, la recueillit, à l'époque où il était aussi aubergiste. Grâce à lui, elle rencontra Hobbegar qui l'épousa et le couple prit en charge l'auberge de Thalion. Son enfant - son petit, son seul amour, etc. - était resté en apprentissage chez un tonnelier près de Chateaubrande. Ainsi, il avait toutes les chances de trouver une place parmi les gens de la Comté – tandis qu'ici, sous le toit de Hobbegar…

Gerry, dont les mâles velléités s'étaient complètement recroquevillées, ne savait plus quoi dire. Il était plus touché qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, par les malheurs d'Evarista. Il sortit un foulard pour se moucher mais il se ravisa et, se tournant vers sa compagne, il sécha les larmes de la cuisinière. Un peu gêné, il déposa un chaste baiser sur sa joue. Evarista lui octroya un énorme smack et une part gigantesque de pain perdu, qui grésillait de façon alarmante depuis quelques instants.

Un peu écœuré par les accents sordides du récit de la mère Fouine, notre hobbit se sentit ébranlé dans sa confiance envers la Comté. Jamais il n'avait été confronté aux injustices d'une société hobbite qui se montrait d'ordinaire très solidaire. Mais manifestement, les liens familiaux pouvaient se distendre, et la Comté pouvait tout simplement expulser les éléments indésirables !

Gerry dégustait pensivement son pain – pas perdu pour tout le monde, et agréablement caramélisé… Il était rare qu'une intime franchise refroidît ses ardeurs à ce point ! Peut-être prenait-il vaguement la mesure des conséquences de toutes ces compromissions voluptueuses auxquelles il s'était livré ? Dans un coin obscur de sa tête folle, peut-être même le futur Thain se promit-il de se montrer attentif au sort des malheureux, lorsque son temps viendrait.

Mais madame Fouine, qui avait depuis longtemps pris l'habitude d'exprimer son amour à travers ses petits plats, resservait au jeune Monsieur Touque toutes les gâteries qu'elle savait confectionner, d'une main experte. Finalement Gerry dut crier grâce, et tous deux se sourirent amicalement, repus et heureux de cette platonique et gastronomique joute amoureuse.

.oOo.

C'est alors que maître Fouine fit son entrée, chargé des venaisons qu'il avait achetées au marché.

Quoiqu'un peu ballonné, Gerry revêtit en un clin d'œil le rôle du gentil-hobbit bienveillant. Il s'inclina – avec quelque difficulté – à l'attention de Madame Fouine en vantant son tour de main en cuisine.

Puis il se tourna respectueusement vers le « vieux mari », et s'enquit des personnes à même d'honorer sa lettre cambiaire2. Hobbegar répondit qu'outre lui-même, un usurier itinérant qui se trouvait précisément en ville aujourd'hui, était à même de lui fournir des pièces du Roi.

Notre hobbit eut le tact de ne pas aller consulter l'usurier. Il céda sa lettre à Maître Fouine, qui lui accorda le taux d'escompte exceptionnel d'un pour vingt. Il est vrai qu'à cette époque déjà, une reconnaissance de dettes du Thain de la Comté était indiscutable, et présentait toutes les garanties.

Gerry, en négociant avisé, emprunta une vieille veste à maitre Fouine et la passa par-dessus son gilet de soie. Il valait mieux faire ses emplettes incognito !

À présent, il suffisait de récupérer son poney, faire quelques achats et hop - passez muscade et foin du magicien - il serait en route pour la Comté…

.oOo.

1 André Maurois

2 De nos jours, on dirait plutôt « lettre de change », mais les hobbits tenaient beaucoup à leurs petites spécificités traditionnelles… De surcroît, comme il n'y avait plus guère à cette époque d'institutions concurrentes pour leur prouver le contraire, ils considéraient, avec une certaine logique, être les inventeurs de l'astucieux procédé. Mais bien sûr les marchands de Tharbad et du Gondor en faisaient un usage fréquent, depuis très longtemps.


	12. Le marché de Thalion - Emplettes

.oOo.

Vêtu comme un simple hobbit en affaires, mais avec une somme rondelette en poche, Gerry traversa la cour du château pour se rendre à la boulangerie. De vigoureux coups de marteau retentissaient, émanant de la forge qui fumait abondamment.

L'allègre mélodie du marteau sur l'enclume ralentit puis s'arrêta, lorsque le hobbit, curieux, s'approcha de l'échoppe.

Bien que le jour coulât à flot par la porte cochère et quelques meurtrières grillagées côté muraille, il fallut quelques instants à Gerry pour s'habituer à la lueur ténue et rougeoyante projetée par les braises du maréchal-ferrant. Des relents de terre brûlée et de charbon chatouillèrent le nez du hobbit alors que des bouffées d'air surchauffé lui balayaient le visage.

Finran, en nage dans cette chaleur étouffante, actionna le soufflet, enfouit quelques pièces métalliques dans le foyer et se tourna vers Gerry en rajustant son tablier de cuir. Le grand homme s'avança en souriant, ce qui, sur son visage à moitié paralysé et défiguré par une estafilade, dessinait un rictus assez menaçant. Son front dégarni perlait de sueur. Il attrapa un chiffon et s'épongea en tendant la main au hobbit. Gerry fit appel à toute sa force de caractère pour se rappeler que cet homme avait la confiance de Gandalf, et ne pas reculer devant cette montagne de muscles, couturée de cicatrices manifestement glanées au combat.

\- Bonjour, maître Holbytla, dit l'homme avec un curieux accent, en renouant les longs cheveux blonds cendrés de l'arrière de sa tête. Vous vous inquiétez pour votre poney ?

Gerry se rendit alors compte que son compagnon était là, entravé et un antérieur en l'air. Il admira l'ingéniosité de Gandalf, en dépit d'un certain agacement : le magicien avait trouvé moyen de le retarder, sinon de l'immobiliser à Thalion pendant son absence… Il lui faudrait jouer particulièrement serré pour fausser compagnie au Trouble-Paix !

Le maréchal-ferrant poursuivit en flattant l'encolure de l'animal :

\- C'est un brave garçon, très doux et fort obéissant. Et puis j'ai pris quelques précautions et usé d'arguments adaptés ! dit-il en riant.

Quelques fanes de carottes tombés au sol devant le poney témoignaient de la ruse du maréchal-ferrant.

\- Tu sais que tu n'as rien à craindre, ici, mon Gilles… chuchota le hobbit en caressant le nez de l'animal.

Le poney mit son museau dans le cou du hobbit, visiblement inquiet du traitement qu'il allait subir.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Il n'a aucune blessure aux membres, soyez rassuré. Il avait simplement un sabot un peu abîmé par les pavés, après avoir perdu un fer. Aucun défaut d'aplomb non plus, bien qu'il billarde un peu.

\- Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

\- Le cheval billarde lorsque ses antérieurs décrivent un arc de cercle vers l'extérieur, notamment au trot : il lance ses antérieurs vers le côté, par un mouvement de rotation du boulet.

\- C'est grave ?

\- Pas du tout. Cela était très rare autrefois et considéré comme un défaut, car souvent associé aux genoux cagneux, mais c'est devenu assez commun à présent chez les chevaux d'Eriador. Mais votre Gilles n'a pas les genoux cagneux, et il est en parfaite santé. Nous allons seulement lui donner deux nouvelles paires de souliers.

\- Combien va me coûter cette petite fantaisie ?

\- Rien du tout ! Je dois bien cela à Maître Gandalf !

\- Vous vous connaissez bien ?

\- Depuis bien longtemps ! Nous avons chassé le troll ensemble autrefois. Je lui dois la vie… plusieurs vies !

L'allusion aux trolls ne fut pas du goût du hobbit – trop proche de ces terrifiants contes de famille qui coûtaient de temps en temps un fémur ou le crâne à quelque ancêtre – il maintint donc le sujet de la conversation sur le magicien.

\- Dites-moi tout sur Gandalf !

L'énorme maréchal ferrant considéra un instant le hobbit d'un air dubitatif :

\- Êtes-vous prêt pour de telles révélations, je me le demande ! Maître Holbytla, je vous suggère de lui demander vous-même ce que vous désirez savoir. Ce que je puis vous dire, c'est qu'il n'oublie jamais les amis… ni les ennemis d'ailleurs ! ajouta-t-il avec un sourire, que sa balafre rendait assez sinistre.

Le maréchal-ferrant saisit ses tenailles, sortit un fer de la fournaise et reprit son joyeux vacarme en s'escrimant sur l'extrémité pointue de son enclume. Après quelques minutes, à nouveau en nage, il remit le fer au feu et demanda au hobbit s'il voulait qu'on lui montre quelques outils.

Encore un coup de Gandalf ! Gerry trouvait tout cela ridicule. Mais il s'abstint d'objecter, soucieux de donner l'image d'un hobbit préparant un long voyage avec un magicien.

Ils trouvèrent donc une pelle et une petite hache pour le bois, qu'un hobbit pourrait utiliser. Finran promit de les lui affûter, puis il ajouta, d'un ton un peu gêné :

\- Gandalf m'a également demandé de vous trouver une arme de poing, à votre taille. Je vous conseille de voir avec les nains qui logent à l'auberge… Voyez-vous, je n'ai pas d'acier d'une qualité suffisante pour forger de bonnes armes. Je puis faire une réparation de fortune, mais mon foyer n'est pas assez chaud pour un travail dans les règles de l'art…

Le hobbit assista le forgeron pendant qu'il posait un fer au poney, penaud et craintif.

Puis Gerry quitta l'ancien compagnon d'arme de Gandalf – l'artisan avait encore plusieurs heures de travail devant lui avec Bill. Il décida de faire ses emplettes comme s'il partait pour le pays sauvage avec son encombrant protecteur, puis comptait reprendre son poney, et fausser compagnie à tout ce petit monde.

Il prit donc courtoisement congé de l'artisan, pour une visite gourmande à la boulangerie voisine.

Le hobbit se rendit vite compte que ses exploits de la veille avaient fait le tour de la ville. Malgré son accoutrement camouflé, il était immédiatement reconnu et accueilli avec curiosité et empressement : « Ah, vous voilà ! Que peut-on pour votre service, jeune Monsieur Touque ? » Il commanda six pains de voyage, avec en sus quelques tourtes salées, quelques friandises et paya le tout content. Les pains, qui devaient être cuits deux fois, ne seraient prêts que le lendemain matin à l'aube. Il ne serait plus là pour les prendre… Hé bien tant pis ! Mais en compensation, le hobbit acheta aussi quelques brioches, déjà cuites.

.oOo.

Gerry, averti par ce premier contact, prit son courage à deux mains et sortit de l'enceinte du château. Il fut un peu surpris par le morne spectacle de cette « ancienne résidence royale d'été » : au-delà des quelques véritables maisons qui bordaient la place pavée devant l'entrée du château, une cinquantaine de chaumières à peine se pressaient frileusement à l'abri d'une piteuse palissade de pierre et de bois. Par-delà, quelques huttes abritaient des réfugiés et quelques troupeaux. Ainsi la ville-étape de Thalion que Gandalf lui avait vantée, cité de foire pour une vingtaine de lieues à la ronde, était devenue ce petit bourg qui luttait pour sa survie…

Gerry s'aventura sur la place, aussitôt environné d'enfants piailleurs. Il reconnut parmi eux la frimousse hirsute du chapardeur, fléau des boulangères, et porta simultanément les mains au trésor du père Sonnecor et à son aumônière, pour les protéger de tout allégement inopiné. Le garnement lui lança un regard intéressé puis finit par s'éloigner. Le hobbit parvint à disperser les chenapans en distribuant des sucreries acquises à la boulangerie, et se mit à flâner sur la place encombrée de charrettes, de tentes et de chalands.

Il s'émerveilla de la profusion de couleurs, de fragrances, de cris vantant les produits, de fumées de cuisson qui traversaient la grand-place. Les petits artisans avaient monté leurs établis portatifs à même le pavé et y exécutaient les menues réparations que les habitants ne savaient prendre en charge. Des hameaux alentours, plusieurs fermiers étaient venus écouler leurs produits, en les agrémentant de quelque préparation originale et goûteuse. Inutile de dire que notre hobbit fit honneur à ces initiatives culinaires, sans discrimination, tant les fumets excitaient sa curiosité.

Les façades des maisons de la place étalaient les souvenirs des richesses de jadis. La devanture du tailleur exposait quelques tenues pimpantes, qui rappelaient le faste de la noble clientèle d'autrefois, et que seuls ses proches portaient désormais, car son atelier ne vendait plus guère que des habits utilitaires.

L'échoppe des drogues avait vendu des compositions subtiles venues d'extrême-Harad. Désormais l'herboriste distillait lui-même les remèdes et les parfums, avec les produits du cru. Les temps étaient durs mais les artisans de Thalion conservaient, comme un talisman ennoblissant leurs jours, le souvenir des gloires passées et le tour de main de leurs ancêtres.

Gerry expérimenta toute la gamme des réactions en sa présence, tant sa taille d'enfant, aux yeux des Grandes Gens, contrastait avec sa contenance d'adulte : incrédulité blasée, surprise, défiance appliquée, distance respectueuse, condescendance railleuse... Il fit sensation quelques minutes auprès des ménagères venues faire leur marché, puis des groupes d'enfants le rattrapaient de temps à autres pour contempler « l'autre semi-homme ».

Bien que ce marché fût moins opulent que ceux des principaux villages de la Comté, il flottait là un reste d'exotisme, le souvenir d'anciennes caravanes provenant de contrées lointaines : des épices et aromates inconnus voisinaient avec les condiments locaux. Quelques soieries et velours se vendaient encore parmi les tissages de lin.

Gerry reconnut là les traces de la grandeur et de la décadence des Dúnedain : la culture du beau, le besoin de raffinement survivait à Thalion, coûte que coûte. Et lui qui se targuait d'une certaine élégance vestimentaire, se sentit modestement quelques points communs avec les royaumes de jadis.

Il explora les tentes et les charrettes, manquant à plusieurs reprises de se faire piétiner par des animaux affolés ou des bouviers indifférents. Gerry commença par faire le tour des maquignons. Finran, si proche de Gandalf, avait peut-être reçu de sa part, l'instruction expresse de garder son poney. Ici il pourrait peut-être en trouver un autre pour regagner la Comté. Mais il se rendit compte que les seules montures disponibles étaient destinées aux travaux des champs ou de portage – trop grandes pour lui.

Après avoir choisi un manteau de voyage, que le maître-couturier lui ajusta à partir d'une cape de nain, Gerry se rendit chez le tisserand, pour des couvertures et des toiles cirées de bonne qualité. Il fit livrer le tout à son nom à l'auberge.

En vaguant par les rues, il tomba sur un cordelier, qui cardait des fibres végétales, et lui acheta un rouleau de corde de cent coudées. Un peu plus loin, il s'arrêta dans une chaumière jouxtant un petit verger pour y acheter quelques fruits séchés. Sur les grandes claies de bois, reposaient pommes, cornouilles, poires et coings. De grands sacs lui faisaient de l'œil - châtaignes, caroubes, noix, nèfles, noisettes et glands entassés jusqu'à hauteur d'homme. Enfin des boîtes de bois abritaient les réserves séchées de framboises, de sorbes et de baies de sureau. Gerry sélectionna six livres de fruits et de baies, qu'il fit également apporter à l'auberge.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Gerry avait passé des heures, à observer les Grandes gens et à humer les fragrances du marché. Mais le temps passait, il fallait terminer ses courses, d'autant que le temps devenant maussade. Il manquait une chose essentielle au hobbit : en l'absence du magicien, il lui faudrait absolument de quoi faire du feu et de la lumière ! Il demanda donc où se procurer un briquet, et fut dirigé vers le colporteur, dans la ville basse.

.oOo.


	13. Le marché de Thalion - Ruelles

.oOo.

Malgré la petite taille de Thalion, il eut des difficultés à repérer le colporteur, mais il finit par le trouver par hasard. Comme le vent se levait, le marchand avait tiré sa carriole à main dans une venelle, abritée par deux épaisses haies.

Le hobbit s'y engagea mais aussitôt s'arrêta net : il avait reconnu les deux rustauds, présents tantôt à l'auberge, qui parlaient au colporteur.

Se rappelant sa peur et sa honte de la veille, le jeune Touque ne put réprimer un besoin impérieux de s'esquiver et se dissimula sous la haie de noisetiers, n'osant plus bouger.

Gerry se surprit à saisir l'anneau du père Sonnecor sous son gilet. Mais quelle force lui imposait donc le rappel de sa faute, lorsqu'il croisait cet homme ? Et par quelle étrange fascination se trouvait-il, comme un criminel, à épier des inconnus ?

Il les voyait de profil, encadrant le pauvre marchand, qui semblait fort embarrassé. Tous deux portaient une cape sombre de voyage et des bottes de cavalier. Le plus grand, mince et délié, menait la conversation, tantôt hochant la tête d'un air agressif, tantôt prenant le pauvre marchand par l'épaule d'un air faussement amical. Le plus massif, celui qui avait, la veille, surpris le hobbit à cacher son trésor honteux, croisait les bras d'un air impatient, ou jouait négligemment avec sa dague sous les yeux du camelot.

Des bribes de conversation parvinrent au hobbit : les deux brigands menaçaient le colporteur, tantôt voilant la menace, tantôt faisant tinter une bourse. Les gredins ne lâchaient pas le marchand, qui se voutait de plus en plus, bien misérable. L'appât du gain s'ajoutant à la peur des représailles, leur proie malmenée finit par céder :

\- C'est bon, je vous le dirai si j'en croise ! Un vieil homme ou un semi-homme ! Aïe ! Et des rôdeurs aussi ! Oui, et les chevaux aussi !

À ces mots, le sang de Gerry se figea.

Le brigand bien bâti, lissant sa moustache avec satisfaction, donna une dernière bourrade au marchand qui, livide, tenait à peine debout.

Ils s'éloignèrent dans la direction de Gerry, qui se pelotonna sous les branches chargées de chatons vert pâle. Il vit passer les jambes des deux brigands - bottes de cavalier, chausses sombres, baudriers surchargés et justaucorps de cuir rigide.

Le hobbit, qui une fois encore avait silencieusement agrippé son trésor, patienta prudemment quelques instants, puis sortit de sa cachette et s'en vint réconforter le camelot, qui tremblait encore de tous ses membres. Il reconnut alors le convive isolé la veille au bout de la salle à manger de l'auberge.

\- Bonjour maître marchand… Êtes-vous souffrant ?

Le pauvre homme scrutait autour de lui d'un air inquiet :

\- Non, non, je vais bien, un simple étourdissement. Mais vous devriez partir !

\- Puis-je vous être utile ?

\- Je vous assure, Petit Monsieur, ça va déjà mieux. Mais partez donc !

\- Comme vous voudrez. Puis-je vous demander si vous proposez des lampes et des pierres à briquet ?

Le colporteur n'avait pas de lampes mais Gerry n'eut pas à négocier mèches, pierres et briquet, tellement le petit homme était pressé de se débarrasser de lui. Il glissa son achat dans son aumônière et lança d'un air convaincu :

\- Les braves gens devraient toujours s'entraider ! Cela leur éviterait de se laisser malmener séparément par une poignée de lâches !

À sa grande surprise, le marchand lui répondit d'un air résigné en désignant la haie d'un hochement de tête :

\- Vous feriez mieux de surveiller vos arrières, Petit Monsieur !

Gerry n'eut que le temps de se retourner, pour voir une courte silhouette hirsute se sauver à toutes jambes à travers le jardin de l'autre côté de la haie. C'était encore le petit voleur de brioche, qui l'avait scruté plus tôt. Il ne s'abaissa pas à poursuivre un enfant, même aussi grand que lui. Le camelot poursuivit :

\- Je dois bien me débrouiller, je n'ai guère d'amis. On ne fait pas confiance aux colporteurs. Les fermiers s'imaginent que je les vole, mais pourtant les affaires en ville sont devenues dures…

\- Vous pourrez toujours compter sur mon aide, aussi humble soit-elle, ainsi que sur celle de mon ami Gandalf, je m'en porte garant.

\- Vous autres Petites Personnes fréquentez de curieuses gens ! Mais commencez par apprendre à vous défendre ! ajouta le colporteur d'un air dubitatif.

Sur ce, le marchand farfouilla au fond d'un petit coffre dans sa charrette à bras. Après quelques jurons d'impatience, il en sortit une curieuse lanière de cuir souple, longue d'environ deux pieds. L'extrémité était taillée en boucle, et un renflement se voyait au milieu du bandeau.

Comme tout garnement de la Comté, Gerry avait déjà utilisé des frondes, en général pour la chasse au renard. Il reconnut que cette arme était pour lui un excellent choix : légère, facile à dissimuler et rarement à court de projectiles. Un peu secoué par ce qu'il venait de voir, il accepta la proposition et paya le tout sans marchander, puis s'esquiva.

.oOo.

Le ciel se faisait menaçant et les passants se hâtaient de rejoindre leurs foyers. L'air devenait lourd et le hobbit frissonna – quel temps atroce pour un voyage retour vers la Comté ! Bientôt les allées furent vides. Gerry retournait sur la grand-place, lorsqu'il vit, au détour d'un coude de la rue bordée de haies, surgir devant lui l'un des rustauds, le plus grand. Il descendait la rue en compagnie du jeune garçon hirsute qui avait suivi le hobbit et qui à présent, désignait Gerry avec véhémence.

L'homme, dont la face sévère s'altéra d'un petit rictus de satisfaction à la vue de notre hobbit, tenait en laisse un énorme dogue, qui tirait de toutes ses forces. Son échine hérissée trahissait ses ancêtres loups. Les prunelles du monstre s'allumèrent d'une lueur féroce, annonçant le tueur entraîné. Ses bajoues baveuses frémissaient avant l'hallali. Gerry blêmit et sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui.

Mais il plongea la main sous son gilet, agrippa son trésor… et disparut !

Du moins est-ce ainsi que le perçut le brigand, contrairement à son dogue qui ne se laissa pas abuser. Le chien noir ruait et grondait comme un forcené, pourtant l'homme marqua plusieurs secondes d'arrêt, indécis. Il avait reçu des instructions secrètes pour les cas de ce genre, mais sa tâche principale consistait d'ordinaire à réunir des informations et à intimider le petit peuple. La brute hésitait quant aux moyens à employer.

Ces quelques secondes sauvèrent le hobbit. Il s'était, bien sûr, tout simplement dissimulé dans les allées du jardin potager jouxtant la rue, avec tout l'art que la nature lui avait donné et toute la motivation auxquelles les circonstances le pressaient. Comme un renard, il se carapata discrètement vers un poulailler, y entra pour se mettre à l'abri, se rendit compte que l'idée était idiote, en ressortit et grimpa sur le toit. De là il s'introduisit dans la chaumière par une fenêtre qu'il referma.

Très satisfait de lui, il poussa un grand soupir de soulagement. Il se trouvait dans la cuisine d'une chaumière qui séduisait son instinct de hobbit : ici, on confectionnait des gâteaux savoureux, tout le prouvait, le fumet, la farine répandue à terre, les quelques biscuits laissés à refroidir sur la grille métallique ! Un gâteau chapardé en main, il s'apprêtait à rechercher une sortie de l'autre côté de la maison, quand il tomba nez-à-nez – disons plutôt nez-à-poitrine - avec une courte mais énorme grand-mère des Grandes Gens qui ressemblait assez à un nain. La matrone lui demanda d'un air bourru, un rouleau à pâtisserie à la main :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, petit garnement ?

Plus moyen de s'échapper ! Sur le visage ingrat de la vieille dame, que d'épaisses besicles rendaient sévère, s'étalait une moustache duveteuse. Lorsque la petite grand-mère fronça les sourcils, ses lunettes tombèrent et se balancèrent au bout d'une petite chaine attachée à son tablier à carreaux. Suivant son instinct, Gerry ne trouva d'autre ressource que d'imiter une voix fluette d'enfant – du reste, il ne lui était pas nécessaire de beaucoup contrefaire la sienne :

\- Il y a un vilain Monsieur qui vole vos poules dehors ! Quand je l'ai vu, il a voulu me faire du mal ! Alors je me suis réfugié ici !

L'énergique paysanne, qui chaque été chargeait de foin et charriait sa carriole à la force des bras, fondit d'un amour protecteur pour le pauvre petit chou. Le véritable talent des héros n'est-il pas de plaire aux femmes1 ?

La dernière conquête de Gerry serra son rouleau à pâtisserie dans la poche de son tablier, puis se saisit d'un couteau de cuisine long comme le bras d'un hobbit et le glissa à sa ceinture. Après un bref aboiement à l'adresse de son protégé - « Reste sagement ici ! Tu auras du gâteau ! » - la grand-mère sortit sur son perron et empoigna sa fourche. Gerry resta caché derrière la porte entrouverte de la chaumière, dégustant le reste du biscuit dérobé : on ne désobéit pas à une femme de cette trempe…

Quelques secondes plus tard, le tintamarre des poules aux abois fit place au hurlement d'un chien blessé. Le molosse déchaîné avait suivi la trace de Gerry jusque dans le poulailler, et s'était fait embrocher ! Une forte voix d'homme s'éleva, menaçante, mais elle perdit de sa superbe lorsque la paysanne rameuta ses voisins avec force insultes et appels à l'aide. La brave Mamie ! Elle allait lui faire sa fête, à ce grand escogriffe !

Pourtant Gerry avait quelque crainte pour la courageuse septuagénaire. Il sortit prudemment de son abri, juste à temps pour surprendre le second brigand – celui qui l'avait percé à jour, le petit gros à moustache !

L'horrible personnage s'approchait dans le dos de la grand-mère, sa dague à la main. Un rictus sauvage déformait la face du criminel, défigurée par une marque au fer rouge sur la pommette. Le hobbit hurla sans réfléchir le malandrin surpris se retourna, et reporta sur lui sa vindicte : la dague vola, et se planta dans la porte à quelques pouces à gauche du hobbit !

Raté ! Mais le brigand ne comptait pas en rester là, et bondit pour trucider Gerry. Celui-ci n'attendit pas l'énergumène : il se saisit de la dague plantée et fila à travers les plantations de mûriers et framboisiers de la grand-mère. Le rustaud l'y poursuivit, à quatre pattes sous les ronces. Il va sans dire que le hobbit, gracile et agile, le distança facilement ! Lorsque le malandrin ressortit du massif, la face gonflée et ensanglantée par les épines, Gerry s'était enfui dans la rue, en direction de la grand-place avec une bonne avance. Le rustaud s'élança à ses trousses en dégainant sa rapière.

Le jeune Touque courrait aussi vite que pouvaient l'emporter ses courtes jambes, appelant à l'aide de sa voix juvénile. Mais les passants s'étaient faits rares, et le roulement de la pluie qui se mit à tomber couvrait ses appels au secours. Hors d'haleine, le hobbit sentit une odeur de terre brûlée se mêler à la saveur métallique de l'air. L'avance de Gerry fondait dans les lignes droites et s'accentuait lorsqu'une opportunité de subterfuge se présentait. Le hobbit perdit du temps à saisir quelques pierres dans l'espoir de les tirer avec sa fronde, mais il était serré de trop près. Une peur panique commençait à le gagner.

Au fil des rues enfilées au hasard, l'obscurité qui commençait à tomber lui rendit un peu d'espoir. Il fit quelques crochets mais se rendit compte avec effroi que les brigands avaient lâché un second chien.

Grognant au rythme de sa foulée rapide, le mâtin le suivait, une flamme mauvaise dans les yeux. À présent, Gerry n'avait plus de cachette où se dissimuler dans la rue enserrée par les murs des maisons et les haies des jardins. Il courait à l'aveuglette, aux abois… le molosse au museau et aux oreilles de loup le talonnait, avec d'horribles petits jappements de prédateur sur le point de dévorer sa proie. Le jeune Touque sentait presque le souffle rauque et l'haleine tiède du demi-loup lui chatouiller ses appétissants mollets !

Par hasard, le hobbit déboucha sur la grand-place, au moment où un éclair zébra l'air en illuminant la façade du château. Gerry tomba, aveuglé, sur les pavés mouillés, s'apprêtant à recevoir la mort.

.oOo.

1 Jean Van Hamme


	14. Le marché de Thalion - Soupçons

.oOo.

Mais la mort avait déjà frappé. Le molosse gisait, à demi-calciné et fumant, encore secoué de spasmes. Gerry se recula, horrifié. Gandalf se tenait au-dessus de lui, auréolé d'une étroite éclaircie au travers des nuages anthracite. Ses pupilles et l'extrémité de son bâton luisaient d'une lumière bleutée que le hobbit ne lui connaissait pas. Le magicien lui posa la main sur l'épaule en disant :

\- Ne puis-je vous laisser quelques heures sans que vous rameutiez tous les dogues des environs ?

Gandalf arborait une mine sévère, mais il vit que son protégé était secoué et se ravisa :

\- Allons ! Tout va bien à présent ! Dites-moi ce qui s'est passé.

\- … Ils… ils en voulaient à ma vie ! J'ai couru… Et puis vous m'avez sauvé ! … Mais vous auriez pu venir plus tôt !

\- Un magicien arrive toujours à point nommé, il n'est ni en retard ni en avance ! Quant à vous sauver, il ne faudrait pas que cela devienne une habitude ! La sécurité d'une ville, sans compter mes conseils, me paraissaient suffisants pour vous garder des périls, mais vous semblez avoir le talent d'attirer les ennuis… En l'occurrence, il parait que la chance vous a souri, et cela m'encourage grandement ! Rentrons à l'abri !

.oOo.

Jamais chambre d'auberge ne parut plus douillette au hobbit, que le chemin de ronde de l'Oie Saoule ce soir-là. Les deux voyageurs s'y firent monter un repas reconstituant. Une bassine d'eau chaude effaça les stigmates, sinon le souvenir, des tribulations de la journée. Outre ses courses du jour, Gerry eut l'excellente surprise de voir à son retour dans la chambre, ses affaires nettoyées et pliées, en plus de quelques vieilles chemises et culottes de rechange, probablement ponctionnées dans le trousseau de maître Fouine, à l'époque lointaine de sa sveltesse :

\- Adorable Evarista… murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il soutint bravement le coup d'œil soupçonneux de Gandalf. Alors que l'orage grondait au-dehors, le hobbit se jeta sur le repas que monta Hobegar, puis raconta sa journée en détail, en omettant bien sûr de mentionner son intention de s'éclipser ! Gandalf l'écouta avec intérêt, jusqu'à l'entrée en scène des deux brigands, à partir de laquelle il concentra vraiment toute son attention. Gerry ne s'étendit pas sur sa « disparition », considérant comme naturelle et admise une aptitude innée chez tous ses semblables. Mais ce détail intéressa beaucoup le magicien. Il interrompit même l'histoire pour aller dire un mot à l'aubergiste au sujet de ses hôtes indélicats qui poursuivaient les amis de ses vieux clients ; quand il revint il annonça joyeusement :

\- Je n'ai rien pu apprendre de plus sur vos agresseurs, qui ont filé, évidemment ! Hier soir déjà l'atelier de Finran avait été fouillé. Avant de s'esquiver aujourd'hui, ils ont tenté de voler votre poney, mais l'un a reçu un coup de fer chauffé au rouge sur le visage, et l'autre une ruade de votre Gilles….

Le rire du magicien libéra Gerry d'un grand poids. Le hobbit termina son histoire en décrivant son sentiment de terreur et d'impuissance, avec soulagement et reconnaissance. Gandalf, sans en rien montrer, fut très satisfait du courage et de la présence d'esprit de Gerry, bien qu'il eût déjà éprouvé depuis plusieurs générations le formidable instinct de conservation des Hobbits.

Le jeune Touque lui montra triomphalement sa prise : la dague du brigand ! L'arme mesurait un peu moins d'un pied de longueur, ce qui en faisait une sorte d'épée pour hobbit. Sa lame d'acier, tranchante des deux côtés biseautés, jetait des reflets dorés à la lumière de la lampe. Sa poignée en cuir se terminait par une tête de sanglier en bronze, tandis que la garde adoptait la forme de deux bois de cerfs, l'un tourné vers la main en l'entourant en guise de protection, l'autre tourné vers la lame. Gandalf examina longuement la dague, puis la rendit à son compagnon en disant doucement :

\- Voilà évidemment une dague de chasse. Je ne vois pas d'inscriptions maléfiques, je crois que vous pouvez apprendre à utiliser cette arme sans danger insurmontable pour vous-même. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'en ai vu de semblable. Je me demande comment elle est arrivée jusqu'ici. En tout cas ce fut une prise de haute lutte, je vous en félicite ! Mais je crois que nous devrions bientôt vous trouver un mentor qui vous en apprenne le maniement…

Quelques jours plus tôt, une telle assertion aurait paru ridicule au hobbit, dont les seules armes avaient toujours été son sourire charmeur et son goût vestimentaire très sûr… Encore à présent, s'imaginer prendre des cours d'escrime aurait relevé pour lui de la haute fantaisie, sans le souvenir cuisant de sa terreur de l'après-midi. Mais avec de tels malandrins à ses trousses, Gerry jugeait fort imprudent de s'aventurer seul sur les routes, avant d'avoir appris à se défendre, si tant est que cela soit possible face à de si formidables adversaires. Le monde s'avérait plus dangereux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Pouvait-il même être poursuivi jusque dans la Comté ? Après une journée pareille, cela paraissait bien possible, s'avoua le jeune Touque.

Le hobbit n'en dit rien à Gandalf – dont il convenait de prévenir tout triomphalisme - mais il se promit de ne plus se retrouver aussi démuni qu'il l'avait été cet après-midi. Comme à son habitude, il se permit de jouer le bravache :

\- Trouver un professeur d'escrime ? Je suppose que cela peut être utile… Il est vrai que porter une arme blanche au côté ajoutera une touche romanesque à mes impeccables tenues !

Devant la moue sévère de Gandalf, il ajouta vivement, en proposant quelqu'un qui ne chercherait pas à l'éloigner davantage de la Comté :

\- Pourquoi pas Finran, il m'a l'air d'avoir été un fier baroudeur ? Il s'est montré formidable avec Gilles aujourd'hui. Sans parler du coup de fer porté à blanc…

Gandalf scruta le hobbit. De toute évidence, la fortuite mais dure leçon du jour avait produit des effets dans l'esprit du jeune Touque. Mais sa réaction surprenait le magicien : tout hobbit normalement constitué aurait résolu d'éviter les ennuis, plutôt que se motiver à y faire face les armes à la main. D'ordinaire le vieil homme percevait bien le ressentiment du garnement à son encontre. Mais là s'ajoutait une détermination, diffuse, informulée, qui ne lui disait rien de bon. Il coupa donc court :

\- Finran serait tout-à-fait compétent et certainement partant, mais je crois plus sain pour vous et moi de disparaître quelques temps. Je suis pressé, et je n'aime pas l'allure de ces deux brigands. Ils ont quitté l'auberge un peu avant l'arrivée de l'orage, juste après leur tentative de vol. Si Finran n'avait pas été là, l'algarade aurait mal tourné pour mes amis hobbits. À ce propos, je vois que vous avez sympathisé avec Hobegar et Evarista ?

\- Vous prêchez le faux pour savoir le vrai, monsieur le magicien, dit Gerry souriant. Apprenez que je sais me conduire à l'occasion ! J'aime moins que la moitié de ceux à qui vous pensez, à moitié moins que ce que vous craignez !

Le magicien toisa le hobbit en riant :

\- Vous vous êtes fort bien débrouillé, après tout ! Nous allons faire quelque-chose de vous !... Dites-moi, peut-être est-il temps pour vous de me faire une petite démonstration de ronds de fumées ? Voyez ce que Hobegar m'a déniché ! Il m'a cédé une vieille pipe, trop grande pour lui !

.oOo.


	15. Le marché de Thalion - Ronds de fumée

.oOo.

Gandalf sortit de sa manche une superbe pipe à long tuyau. La solide fournaise, vénérable par son antiquité, avait une tête en métal et un foyer d'un bois sombre. Nombre de rides s'étaient évanouies du visage du vieillard. La perspective d'une expérience nouvelle semblait rajeunir le vieux magicien. Ses yeux malicieux pétillaient d'une joie simple si communicative, que le hobbit riant sortit sa petite pipe en terre et la meilleure herbe à pipe dont il disposait.

Après une petite introduction solennelle sur le choix des feuilles, Gerry bourra sa pipe et observa Gandalf faire de même. Le hobbit l'interrompit avec un air de reproche, bourra correctement le fourneau du magicien et lui rendit sa pipe. Il prit ensuite un petit bout de bois du poêle et procéda alors lentement à l'allumage en commentant chacun de ses gestes. Le magicien l'imita en tout point.

Gerry ne s'attendait pas à ce que le magicien toussât pour sa première bouffée, pourtant c'est ce qui arriva !

\- Pour aujourd'hui, nous allons nous contenter d'apprendre à supporter la fumée d'herbe à pipe. L'appréciation des saveurs, et a fortiori les ronds et autres figures de fumées, feront l'objet des leçons suivantes, précisa Gerry.

Sur son conseil, Gandalf se reprit et réessaya plus lentement, avec moins de fumée. Après quelques essais, le magicien se détendit un peu et fit ses premiers pas, expirant longuement les volutes.

\- Mon cher hobbit, je suis tout à la fois séduit par les arômes de cette herbe à pipe, et déçu du piquant qui agresse ma langue. Il m'a procuré de bonnes sensations durant les toutes premières bouffées, puis rapidement l'agressivité de la fumée a pris le dessus.

La lectrice se doute bien, que ce fut là une occasion rêvée, pour le hobbit, de prendre une revanche méritée sur le vieillard irascible. Il y alla donc franchement :

\- Gandalf, je vous trouve quelques peu précipité ! En règle générale, le novice ne peut sentir les arômes qu'à la cinquième ou même la dixième séance. Vous devriez être reconnaissant d'avoir pu capter les douces fragrances de ce Vieux Tobbie.

\- Vraiment ? Je vais donc m'astreindre aux exercices que vous me prescrirez.

\- Vous ferez bien ! Vous développerez des sensations olfactives beaucoup plus complexes et intéressantes lorsque vous aurez compris qu'un tabac se mérite. Outre le bourrage adéquat, il faut régler l'association entre les feuilles, le degré de séchage, et la pipe que vous avez choisie – je le regrette ! - suivant des critères trop strictement esthétiques…

La leçon se poursuivit tard dans la soirée. Gandalf montrait des dispositions tout-à-fait déconcertantes pour cet art, comme d'ailleurs pour tout ce à quoi il s'appliquait, mais Gerry s'évertua à maintenir son élève dans une studieuse persévérance, en lui laissant entendre qu'un long chemin lui restait à parcourir. Lorsque le magicien eut trouvé le rythme tranquille qui lui convenait, le hobbit sonda son état d'esprit :

\- Dites-moi maintenant, s'il vous plait, quelles sont vos pensées…

Le magicien semblait plongé dans un monde à des lieues de là, son regard serein plongé dans des souvenirs lointains…

\- Voyez comme c'est étrange, certaines images remontent, que je n'avais plus caressées depuis une éternité. C'était ainsi : les fragrances des fleurs éternelles enveloppaient les plus perspicaces d'entre nous et leur conféraient une certaine préscience…

Le hobbit ne comprit rien aux souvenirs de Gandalf, mais il les devina lointains et très personnels, quoiqu'en relation avec les vertus de l'herbe à pipe. Il n'insista pas et laissa le magicien voguer sur ses réminiscences. Après une longue pause, il s'aventura vers d'autres terrains :

\- Je me demande ce que font ici ces brigands !

Le regard acéré du magicien s'attacha aussitôt au hobbit au travers des volutes.

\- Figurez-vous que je me posais précisément la même question. Ils étaient forts sobres à l'auberge, mais ils ont dévoilé leur nature perverse et dangereuse lorsqu'ils se sont sus découverts. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'une sorte d'espions. Mais pour espionner quoi ? Dans quel but ? Et pour le compte de qui ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, le lent cérémonial de la pipe l'y aidant peut-être, le magicien formulait intérieurement ses premières hypothèses :

\- La dague que Gerry leur a subtilisée n'est ni un travail des Nains ni une œuvre des Elfes. Des hommes ont trempé cette lame, mais non des dúnedain. Je ne crois pas que les habitants du Pays de Dun l'aient forgée… Certaines des troupes d'élite du Roi Sorcier, il y a bien longtemps, en avaient d'assez similaires. Mais ces mercenaires provenaient de contrées lointaines très dispersées. Il n'y a plus que des ombres, des orques et des dragons dans le nord… J'ai entendu ces hommes s'exprimer avec une intonation lointaine. Vraisemblablement ces gaillards viennent du Pays Sauvage, de Rhovanion. Mais si c'est bien le cas, pour quelle sombre menée ? Ils sont au service d'un maître puissant et riche, cela au moins semble clair. Que cherchent-ils ici ?

Le magicien n'aimait pas les déductions qu'il enchainait. Le hobbit, qui avait suivi son propre cheminement, interrompit ses réflexions :

\- Ce sont peut-être des rôdeurs ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous faire proférer des absurdités semblables ? Ne vous ai-je pas expliqué ce que sont les rôdeurs ? rugit Gandalf, en manquant à nouveau de tousser.

Le hobbit se tassa dans son fauteuil et poursuivit d'une petite voix :

\- En effet, vous m'avez parlé des descendants des Dúnedain. Il s'agissait d'un grand peuple. J'imagine que vous ne les connaissez pas tous personnellement ? Je pensais à des rôdeurs qui auraient mal tourné. En tout cas je les ai trouvés déterminés comme des hommes qui savent ce qu'ils veulent. Ils sont équipés et habillés de façon analogue, pour courir les pays sauvages. On eût dit deux frères.

Les arguments de Gerry, bien que naïfs au premier abord, intéressèrent le magicien :

\- Il y a sans doute du vrai dans ce que vous dites. En effet, ce sont des hommes des pays sauvages, accoutumés à rôder en bande organisée. Mais ce ne sont pas des rôdeurs d'Arnor, loin s'en faut !

Une nouvelle pause laissa aux voyageurs le temps de tirer quelques bouffées apaisantes. La curiosité hobbite finit par reprendre le dessus :

\- Quelle course si urgente avez-vous menée aujourd'hui ?

\- De mes allées et venues je ne vous rendrai point compte, maître pétuneur ! Sachez seulement qu'elles étaient nécessaires. Je crois que je vais encore réfléchir un peu à tout cela, avec l'aide de votre herbe à pipe. Je dois décider de notre itinéraire et je suis encore indécis. Allez dormir, tant que vous le pourrez. Vous avez bien mérité de votre père, aujourd'hui !

.oOo.

Le hobbit, fourbu en effet, alla s'allonger. Tard dans la nuit, il eut entre deux rêves la vision du magicien, tirant de petites bouffées de sa grande pipe, ressassant les événements et les découvertes du jour.

Gandalf évaluait leurs chances de passer au travers des mailles d'un filet qu'il sentait se resserrer autour d'eux. Sa course secrète l'avait mené loin au nord, par le Chemin Vert puis dans les collines des Hauts. Il y avait cherché des amis, qu'il n'avait pas trouvés. Au lieu des nouvelles et de l'aide escomptés, il n'avait trouvé qu'un campement déserté à la hâte quelques jours auparavant... À cela s'ajoutait à présent l'agression de Gerry. Gandalf était troublé, mais il avait décidé, comme bien souvent, de porter seul cette inquiétude.

Gerry de son côté sombra dans un rêve agité : des cavaliers noirs le traquaient dans les contrées sauvages pour lui dérober son trésor. Il tentait de rejoindre la Comté pour rendre le magot et faire cesser cette malédiction qui le poursuivait depuis ce terrible malentendu. Mais dans les bocages familiers du Quartier Est, il était encore poursuivi par un cheval. Il s'agissait de son poney Gilles, monté par Priscilla, qui le pressait de s'unir à elle en lui imposant de force son trésor de famille. Devant le refus obstiné de Gerry d'épouser l'entreprenante hobbite, celle-ci lançait ses molosses à ses trousses pour délester son anatomie de diverses parties : les plus charnues pour Mâcheur, les plus goûteuses pour Grondeur, les plus appétissantes pour Croqueur ou les plus indispensables pour Hurleur.

Le hobbit se réveilla en sursaut. Une pluie fine battait contre les volets de bois, le magicien tenait toujours sa pipe à la main et semblait assoupi dans le fauteuil. Une lueur ténue filtrait dans la chambre, le jour gris se levant derrière d'épais nuages. Le magicien ouvrit un œil, se redressa dans son fauteuil, ouvrit le second œil, se leva et déclara :

\- Gerry, il est temps de partir !

Ils rassemblèrent silencieusement leurs affaires. Le hobbit, maussade, augurait d'un départ sans la moindre collation dans l'aube froide et humide. Ils descendirent furtivement l'escalier de bois et débouchèrent dans la cour, entièrement baignée de brumes. À l'agréable surprise de Gerry, Gandalf entra dans la salle commune et referma la porte derrière eux. La grande pièce était vide, froide et sombre, aussi le magicien la traversa-t-il d'un pas rapide, avec le hobbit sur les talons.

Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine éclairée, où les attendaient Evarista, Hobegar et Finran, attablés autour de pâtisseries alléchantes, de bols de lait chaud et de pots de confitures multicolores. Un jeune feu doré ronflait dans le fourneau. Le parfum des brioches juste sorties du four fit un peu tourner la tête au hobbit. Les trois amis accueillirent les voyageurs en cœur, et les firent assoir à leurs côtés. Ils félicitèrent Gerry pour son exploit de la veille, le resservant de tout et l'entourant des milles petits soins que l'on réserve au fils perdu et retrouvé.

Durant quelques minutes, dont Gerry se souviendrait avec nostalgie pendant bien des jours, il éprouva la chaleureuse amitié de gens simples, au dévouement désintéressé et à la parole fidèle. Bien sûr, de tels liens existaient dans la Comté, mais ceux-ci s'étaient forgés spontanément, hors de la famille et face à l'adversité. Il repensa au marchand ambulant et le recommanda à la tablée. Il ressentit avec acuité ce que « des alliés sûrs » voulait dire dans la bouche du magicien.

Bientôt Gandalf discuta itinéraire avec Finran, qui semblait avoir effectué une petite tournée d'inspection autour de Thalion ce matin-là. Maître Hobegar s'en alla préparer et charger le poney des affaires des voyageurs, des pains de route et des livraisons reçues la veille. Evarista distillait une sélection de bons conseils au jeune hobbit, auxquels il ne répondait que du regard, occupé qu'il était, à se repaître des douceurs acidulées, langoureusement dispensées par la matrone.

On leur donna des nouvelles de la brave mamie qui avait, la veille, mis en fuite deux gredins armés jusqu'aux dents : les voisins l'avaient secourue, elle se portait comme un charme. Elle avait maté à coup de rouleau à pâtisserie, le dernier molosse qui s'était attaqué à elle. La pauvre bête, délivrée de ses maîtres tortionnaires, avait trouvé un nouveau logis. Tout enrubanné de bandes et choyé comme un gros bébé, l'énorme chien se remettait et servait à présent de chien de garde devant le poulailler.

Puis ce fut le moment du départ. Gandalf apura généreusement les comptes et laissa quelques messages à faire porter discrètement. Maître Finran offrit à Gerry un petit baudrier brun muni d'un fourreau de cuir tressé pour sa dague. Cette attention toucha beaucoup le hobbit mais le mit devant ses nouvelles responsabilités. Il connaissait désormais une partie des dangers du monde, et devrait en assumer sa part.

Le temps de l'insouciance lui paraissait si loin ! Une avalanche de catastrophes lui était tombé sur la tête. Il n'osait plus rentrer chez lui, contraint de se fier au magicien pour veiller sur sa petite personne, et de suivre ce trouble-paix dans ses pérégrinations.

Pour se donner une contenance, il ceignit le ceinturon, y attacha sa fronde et inséra sa dague dans son logement. Il soupira profondément, en chassant une mélancolie croissante, et salua chaleureusement la compagnie. Il embrassa Evarista Fouine qui réprima quelques larmes, et les voyageurs s'en furent discrètement par la poterne, dans la brume froide du petit matin.

.oOo.


	16. Les cavaliers noirs - Brumes

.oOo.

Gandalf ouvrait la marche. L'œil aux aguets sous son chapeau qui perlait d'humidité, il arpentait les champs d'un pas élastique. Gerry frissonnait, serrait les épaules et tentait de se persuader que tout ceci n'était pas un cauchemar. Même les moutons ne sortaient pas par un temps pareil !

Le premier mille passé, le magicien décida de confier la monture au hobbit : il vaudrait mieux qu'il occupe son esprit, à prendre soin d'aussi malheureux que lui. Car de toute évidence, Gilles n'avait pas plus que son maître, l'habitude de ces sorties aux aurores.

La brume dispersait ses volutes fantomatiques au passage des voyageurs, dans un grand silence. Le hobbit pataugeait dans une herbe grasse et spongieuse, avec une grimace de dégoût.

De temps à autres, Gandalf sifflotait un petit air court et répétitif. Une bruine pénétrante avait entamé sa lente mais inexorable invasion dès la cour du château. La fin de journée laisserait leurs vêtements trempés, malgré la mante du magicien et la cape cirée du hobbit. L'air saturé d'humidité ne propageait même plus les fragrances des arbres fruitiers en fleur des vergers qu'ils traversaient.

Gandalf les guidait : ils avaient quitté Thalion vers le nord-ouest, par les douves du château, qui donnaient dans les champs, sans traverser la ville elle-même. Après un grand tour pour éviter toute rencontre, ils rejoignirent le Chemin Vert, large route pavée conduisant au nord vers Bree, à plus de quatre-vingts milles.

Cette voie avait été nommée ainsi, bien des siècles auparavant, car elle était bordée de grands arbres. On racontait à l'auberge de l'oie saoule, que la double rangée de chênes avait été plantée du temps du Roi. À présent, ils aidaient encore les marchands, par temps de brume, à ne pas s'égarer parmi les êtres des galgals, loin au nord.

Gandalf et Gerry suivirent alors cette route, écoutant avidement les rumeurs étouffées de la campagne et scrutant sans fin l'opaque rideau d'argent qui s'enfuyait devant eux.

Ils marchaient depuis deux heures, lorsque le rythme de leur pas et des sabots de Gilles se ralentit sans qu'ils se fussent concertés, jusqu'à l'arrêt complet. Le magicien avait retiré son chapeau et tendait l'oreille, un discret sourire aux lèvres. Gerry, aux aguets lui aussi, lançait des regards interrogatifs. Mais ce fut lui qui perçut distinctement et reconnut le premier les croassements qui approchaient.

Gandalf, qui ne souriait plus du tout, remit son couvre-chef et leur fit immédiatement quitter la route d'un sillon, le plus furtivement possible. Le harnachement du poney avait été fait de main de maître, et rien ne tintait dans les sacoches et les ballots arrimés sur son dos. À l'abri du brouillard, à l'écart de la route, ils laissèrent passer les croassements, qui semblaient remonter le chemin vert eux aussi, à faible altitude. Une fois le silence revenu, ils attendirent quelques minutes puis retournèrent sur la route, car leur progression y était nettement plus aisée.

\- La route est surveillée… Je craignais cela depuis ma déconvenue d'hier, maugréa le magicien.

Le hobbit ne put tout d'abord croire à des corbeaux espionnant la route. Se rappelant pourtant le couple qui les avait précédés à l'auberge, il se rendit à l'évidence et prit pleinement conscience qu'une volonté hostile était à l'œuvre pour les trouver. Le magicien reprit à voix basse, à l'oreille du hobbit :

\- Nous allons changer d'itinéraire : au premier pont que nous trouverons, nous suivrons le cours de la rivière vers l'aval, le sud-est. Soyez attentif, je voudrais faire ce crochet et nous évanouir dans cette brume qui nous protège pour le moment.

Ils cheminèrent furtivement dans l'herbe rase au bord de la route, s'arrêtant souvent pour écouter. Puis le magicien rejouait son petit air sec et agaçant, à mi-voix, et ils repartaient.

Une demi-heure après, ils trouvèrent ce qu'ils cherchaient : un ravin surgit devant eux dans la brume, de part et d'autre de la route. Un pont lançait ses trois arches au travers d'une rivière aux eaux sombres et envahies de renoncules aquatiques.

Des parapets à demi-écroulés bordaient l'ouvrage, solidement bâti mais mal entretenu. Les antiques arcs-boutants plongeaient dans une pellicule vert tendre qui recouvrait les eaux calmes et vaseuses. Le courant infime laissait les têtards flâner entre les algues, tandis que les libellules zébraient de bleu les feuilles rondes et brillantes des nénuphars. Une odeur douceâtre de feuilles en décomposition monta jusqu'à eux. Le petit cours d'eau serpentait mollement au fond d'une dépression d'une dizaine de pieds, et large d'une centaine.

Une fois sur le pont, le magicien scruta le nord comme pour percer la bruine argentée jusqu'au terme de la route.

\- La chasse est lancée… murmura-t-il.

Du talon de son bâton, Gandalf traça furtivement un signe au milieu du pont. Choisissant cinq petits cailloux de couleurs différentes, il composa au pied du parapet un message, que seuls les rôdeurs pourraient interpréter. Puis, levant les deux bras au ciel, il entonna un petit air entêtant qu'il répéta trois fois, sa voix finissant par se réduire au bruit d'un vent léger sur une toile d'araignée :

_L'ami fidèle toujours revient,_

_Signe révélé au prochain._

_L'étranger passe son chemin,_

_Marque secrète au commun._

Après un dernier regard soupçonneux vers le nord, le magicien cueillit au bord de la route, une plante épaisse, aux larges feuilles vert foncé, et en brisa la longue tige. À la cassure perla un liquide blanchâtre, dont le magicien barbouilla ses bottes, même sous la semelle. Puis il rejoignit prudemment le hobbit et lui imposa le même traitement, ainsi qu'au poney.

\- Voilà qui masquera un peu notre odeur, dit-il en réponse au regard étonné de son protégé.

Le magicien recula de quelques pas sur la route, et leur fit faire un détour assez large pour rejoindre la rive droite, en aval du pont. Cette manœuvre fut longue, car il s'efforçait d'effacer leurs empreintes, confiant le poney au hobbit.

La luminosité ayant lentement augmenté, la brume, quoique moins dense, rayonnait d'un argent irréel tout autour d'eux. Ils suivirent durant plusieurs milles la combe qui s'élargissait et recevait le tribut de quelques ruisselets. Gandalf les fit alors descendre au fond du ravin, où ils trouvèrent une venelle de galets. Ils l'empruntèrent, longeant la rivière sur sa rive droite. Par endroits des chemins taillés par les moutons descendaient jusqu'au rivage. Le magicien évitait soigneusement de laisser des empreintes et renouvelait régulièrement le camouflage olfactif du petit groupe. Il rabrouait Gerry à chacune des tentatives du hobbit, d'alimenter la conversation. De temps à autres, il écoutait puis lançait un petit air sifflé, court et répétitif.

Au fil du chemin, le ravin s'élargissait encore et le lit de la rivière devenait plus rocheux, grossissant de petits cours d'eau. La bruine cessa et la brume se délita lentement. Après trois heures de marche interrompues par une courte pause, un pépiement sec se fit entendre. Le magicien s'arrêta net et lança un gazouillis, tendant son bâton en l'air. Bientôt une petite grive vint s'y poser, gringottant furieusement. Le magicien lui répondit sur le même ton, au grand étonnement du hobbit. Le petit animal une fois amadoué, Gandalf écouta attentivement. Après avoir caqueté lui aussi quelques instants, le magicien renvoya la grive. Elle s'envola sans plus de commentaires, s'évanouissant dans les vapeurs qui se dissipaient peu à peu.

\- Comment se fait-il que cette grive n'ait pas eu peur ? demanda Gerry,

\- Je lui ai expliqué que vous êtes un ami !

Le hobbit, agacé par les façons désinvoltes du magicien à son égard, vida d'un coup toutes ses questions :

\- Mais je veux dire : comment n'a-t-elle pas peur de vous ? Et on dirait qu'elle vous comprend ! Comment peut-on parler aux oiseaux ? Et on dirait qu'elle parle ! Qu'a-t-elle dit ? Et qu'avez-vous dit, vous ? Et pourquoi parlez-vous à un oiseau, et pas à moi ? Et puis d'ailleurs pourquoi prenons-nous ce chemin ? Vers où m'emmenez-vous ? Que craignez-vous exactement, à la fin ?

Le magicien toisa le hobbit avec hauteur :

\- Comment saurais-je mieux que vous pourquoi des malandrins s'en prennent à un hobbit perdu hors de la Comté ? Que devrais-je savoir que vous me cachez ?

Gerry se recroquevilla sur lui-même et vérifia discrètement que son trésor était bien rangé sous son aisselle. Devant son mutisme, le magicien changea de sujet :

\- Par ailleurs, pourquoi voudriez-vous que les oiseaux parlent ? Ils communiquent à leur façon d'oiseau. Mais ne vous laissez pas abuser : les volatiles n'ont pas tous la même jugeote. Les moineaux, par exemple, sont comme les Hobbits : toujours à grignoter. Les corbeaux paient allégeance au fournisseur le plus généreux en charognes. Les pies sont comme les nains, attirées par l'or. Les grives, elles, sont droites et fidèles. Les aigles sont des seigneurs, ils ressemblent aux Dúnedain. Vous devriez savoir tout cela, il suffit d'un peu d'observation !

Le hobbit se tint coi, bien décidé à tourner sept fois dans sa bouche, pour sa prochaine question au magicien. En silence, ils cheminèrent encore et encore au bord de l'eau, y entrant chaque fois que c'était possible. La brume s'était à présent éclaircie, elle ne subsistait guère que dans la dépression que suivaient les voyageurs vers l'est et le sud, au bord du cours d'eau. Ils distinguaient le soleil par intermittence, et Gandalf s'avisa bientôt qu'il était près de midi.

Ils firent halte au confluent avec une rivière importante, qui descendait du nord. Le poney put vaquer et brouter, attaché à une corde, tandis que les voyageurs se restauraient de tourte et de viande froide. Le hobbit, anxieux, ne prit aucun plaisir à ce repas rapide et sans feu. À sa troisième part de tourte, un pâle soleil avait éveillé les insectes de la prairie alentours. La rivière, désormais assez large, roulait des eaux claires sur un lit de pierres. Le hobbit y entrevit quelques truites et des écrevisses. Avec un peu de nostalgie pour les torrents de la Comté, il se baigna les pieds dans le cours limpide, tandis que le magicien emmenait le poney le long de la berge de l'affluent, pour y laisser quelques empreintes trompeuses. Puis le vieillard redescendit le lit du cours d'eau tributaire, et le hobbit lui emboita le pas vers le sud-est, pataugeant à même de la rivière.

\- Craignez-vous qu'ils puissent nous trouver aussi loin de la route ?

\- Je sens une volonté hostile à nos trousses. Ne traînons pas.

Les voyageurs reprirent leur progression. Le hobbit fut bientôt juché sur le poney et leur allure s'accrut. Quelques petits affluents plus loin, ils firent une nouvelle pause à courte distance de la rivière, alors que le soleil descendait rapidement vers l'horizon occidental. Le hobbit réclama un feu qui lui fut refusé avec fermeté :

\- Avez-vous emmené les fagots nécessaires, maître-queux ?

De fait, aucun arbre ne venait égayer la prairie ni fournir assez de combustible pour un petit pique-nique chaud. Les pauses courtes et les repas froids ne comblaient pas le besoin de restauration de Gerry.

\- Mais vous êtes magicien ! Vous pourriez faire du feu !

\- J'ai besoin de combustible, comme tout un chacun, Touque écervelé !

Le hobbit commençait à souffrir amèrement : il se sentait fatigué, sale, inquiet, et ce qui lui était nouveau, un peu coupable. Toute révolte semblant pour l'heure inutile, il prit son mal en patience. Mais le qui-vive permanent de la fuite usait sa résistance. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais le poison de l'inconfort devait encore lentement se distiller en lui pendant de nombreux jours.

Pour l'heure, Gerry cheminait abattu et les yeux dans le vague, lorsqu'il se figea soudain.

Loin dans la pente, sur l'autre rive, avançait un cavalier, enveloppé d'un manteau et d'une capuche sombres. Pris de peur, le hobbit tourna la tête vers Gandalf.

Le magicien l'avait vu lui aussi, et lui fit signe de ne pas faire un bruit.

Le cavalier avait dû longer la rive opposée et remontait maintenant la pente, sans hâte. Il siffla, et les voyageurs décelèrent alors un gros chien qui humait près de la rive. L'animal rejoignit son maître à son appel et tous deux disparurent vers le nord. Apparemment les pisteurs n'avaient rien repéré.

Mesurant combien la chance leur avait souri, les fuyards reprirent leur progression furtive jusqu'au crépuscule. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin et avalèrent un repas frugal, accroupis dans l'ombre. Puis le hobbit sombra dans un sommeil inquiet. Ce fut alors qu'il regretta réellement un bon feu : la température s'était abaissée au point qu'ils durent s'envelopper des couvertures en plus des toiles cirées. La nuit fut courte mais le magicien ne dormit que d'un œil. La lune se montra rarement, jusqu'à l'aube grise et froide, qui sonna l'heure d'un nouveau départ morose.

Après une rapide toilette et une collation étique – aux yeux de Gerry – les voyageurs reprirent leur avance sous la houlette d'un Gandalf préoccupé. Heureusement pour le hobbit – et malheureusement du point de vue du magicien – le soleil dissipa assez rapidement les brumes matinales. Sans pouvoir sécher ses vêtements trempés, le hobbit put tout de même enfiler une chemise et une culotte sèches, ce qui restaura quelque peu sa combativité.

Le duo longeait la rivière, à présent assez large et rapide, lorsque se profila un gué de galets. Ils perdirent une du temps à assurer le passage du poney et de Gerry avec la corde, mais Gandalf insistait car c'était le dernier endroit pour le faire avant longtemps.

Sur la rive gauche, ils trouvèrent un chemin de portage praticable. La rivière courait à présent au fond d'une vaste cuvette, qui se peuplait progressivement d'arbres en fleurs. Gandalf brûla la pause de milieu de matinée pour rejoindre les avancées d'une forêt. Il les fit obliquer sur leur gauche et quitter la berge pour remonter la pente et atteindre le bord de la cuvette, à l'orée d'une belle forêt d'ormes et de chênes.

Gandalf scruta alors vers le Nord-Ouest. Il surveilla longuement le vol d'une paire de corbeaux qui croisaient d'est en ouest. Soudain les oiseaux noirs furent assaillis par un rapace plongeant des hauteurs. Bien que plus menu, il les contraignit à se poser, avant de s'élever en cercles concentriques. Considérant ces signes comme un bon présage, Gandalf accepta une pause sous l'abri de la forêt.

\- Mon cher hobbit, je crois bien que nos poursuivants suivent d'autres pistes que celle de la rivière ! dit-il d'un air satisfait en croquant un biscuit de voyage.

.oOo.


	17. Les cavaliers noirs - Escampette

.oOo.

Le magicien s'autorisa même un petit somme réparateur, entre les racines d'un orme centenaire. C'est dire si l'ambiance était à la détente ! Le hobbit, rassuré, se reposa lui aussi puis, sentant s'installer un certain ennui, il décida de se montrer utile.

Il ramassa quelques cailloux et s'exerça à la fronde. Assez satisfait de son petit entraînement, il fit provision de pierres rondes. Puis, se rappelant une remarque acide du magicien à propos de combustible pour le feu, il entassa quelques branches et les lia en un fagot – voilà un sujet où le vieux rabat-joie ne trouverait rien à redire !

Un peu désœuvré et désireux de bien faire, Gerry vérifia le matériel : il roula soigneusement la corde, rangea les outils dans les sacoches pour qu'ils ne blessent pas le poney ni ne fassent de bruit. Trouvant deux lampes dans les fontes, il s'aperçut que leur matériel avait été soigneusement complété avant leur départ. Il essaya le fourniment : le briquet fonctionnait bien, il réussit même à allumer un petit feu de feuilles mortes, prises dans un abri à peu près sec aux creux de vieilles racines noueuses.

Mais l'âcre fumée jaune réveilla le magicien, qui bondit sur ses pieds et dispersa rapidement le combustible :

\- Absurde Touque ! rugit-il, Vous venez d'envoyer un signal visible de huit lieues à la ronde !

Le hobbit crut sa dernière heure arrivée – le magicien en colère était véritablement effrayant ! Mais Gandalf aboyait plus qu'il ne mordait. Sa première fureur passée, il ordonna à Gerry de charger le poney, pendant qu'il réfléchissait quelques instants.

Sa décision prise, il plaça le hobbit navré et cramoisi sur sa monture et regagna la berge de la rivière, d'un pas rapide. De toute évidence la bourde de Gerry avait changé les plans de Gandalf, qui força l'allure le long du cours d'eau. Le hobbit ne garda pas longtemps l'espoir que sa bêtise s'avérât sans conséquence : après une heure environ, il perçut la rumeur d'une poursuite discrète et en avisa le magicien.

\- C'était à prévoir ! Continuez votre surveillance, surtout derrière, mais aussi sur les côtés. Prévenez-moi dès que vous voyez quelque chose. Nous y sommes presque… souffla Gandalf qui accéléra encore.

Ils atteignirent enfin un grand creux, dans lequel se précipitait la rivière. Un étroit passage à sa gauche permettait à un homme de se faufiler par le même chemin. On voyait encore l'ancien lit de la rivière, en partie effondré et recouvert d'arbres : il y avait bien des millénaires que l'eau l'avait quitté pour une ligne de plus grande pente, sous la surface. Il fallut toute la poigne du magicien et toute l'affection de Gerry pour faire avancer le pauvre Gilles.

Mais ils furent interrompus par l'irruption de leurs poursuivants dans la petite clairière qui précédait le trou. Un cavalier vêtu de cuirs et de toiles sombres, tenait en laisse un chien-loup, qui le tirait silencieusement vers les fugitifs. Le monstre, énorme et presqu'entièrement noir, haletait en roulant des yeux un peu fous. Le cavalier lâcha la bride au molosse qui se rua en hurlant. Saisi de terreur, le poney bondit en avant en bousculant Gerry, qui tomba à l'eau !

Mais il en fallait plus pour impressionner le magicien ! Son épée fit un rapide moulinet, qui manqua de fendre en deux la gueule du monstre. L'échine hérissée mais la queue basse, le molosse battit en retraite sous les taillis, grondant sourdement. De près, l'animal ressemblait à un loup, mais sa gueule énorme et ses pattes difformes laissaient deviner des croisements contre nature. Gandalf se tourna alors vers le rôdeur, un flamboiement funeste dans le regard.

Devant cette résistance et la déroute inattendue de son pisteur, le cavalier noir arrêta sa monture et entreprit une retraite d'urgence. Parvenu à distance respectable, à l'abri d'un massif de jeunes ormes, il sonna d'un grand cor et se munit de son arc.

Gandalf, délaissant son adversaire, put alors se précipiter le long de la rivière, au secours de Gerry. Celui-ci, toussant et crachant dans le courant, était parvenu à s'accrocher à la longe du poney ! Le poids du hobbit dans le courant avait fini par contraindre la pauvre bête affolée à s'arrêter, quelques dizaines de pieds après l'entrée du boyau. Leste comme un cabri, Gandalf rejoignit le malheureux et le tira de l'eau.

L'infortuné hobbit, haletant et dégoulinant, n'eut guère le temps de s'émerveiller de l'adresse et de la force du vieillard, qui, s'étant assuré que le hobbit allait bien, revint sur ses pas pour risquer un coup d'œil à l'extérieur.

Une flèche assez bien ajustée se planta dans son chapeau bleu. Le magicien se recula mais il en avait vu suffisamment. L'archer était embusqué, il n'était guère possible de l'atteindre sans s'exposer de façon fatale.

De toute évidence, sa sonnerie de cor allait rameuter sa troupe, qui ne devait pas se trouver bien loin. Mais Gandalf connaissait cet endroit pour y être passé autrefois. Il prit une profonde inspiration, prononça un mot de commandement d'un ton impérieux en levant son bâton et l'abattit sur l'étroit passage de pierre devant lui. Un éclair zébra l'air et la corniche vola en éclat sur plus de six pieds.

Désormais, aucun poursuivant ne pouvait plus pénétrer à leur suite sans risquer, presque à coup sûr, de tomber à l'eau et d'être emporté par le courant. Il faudrait aux malandrins plusieurs heures pour passer, en s'assurant les-uns les autres avec des cordes.

Le magicien s'agenouilla près du hobbit et lui administra une lampée de cordial. Il le frictionna vigoureusement, le remit sur ses pieds et le conduisit un peu plus loin sur la corniche. Une plateforme un peu plus large permit au hobbit et au poney de se remettre. Gerry revêtit des habits secs. Il partagea une miche de pain avec Gilles, que le hobbit agrémenta pour sa part de diverses salaisons. Les deux goinfres étant occupés pour un moment, Gandalf revint en arrière.

Le hobbit l'entendit ânonner quelque imprécation d'interdiction ou quelque lente litanie du secret. La voix du magicien psalmodiait doucement puis s'élevait plus forte par moment, dans une langue qui, bien que Gerry ne la comprît pas, évoquait dans son esprit des colonnes de marbre, des grilles d'airain, des remparts d'argent, des murailles de roc vif renforcé par les artisans elfes au-delà de la mémoire humaine. Devant ses yeux ébahis, les spectres des sept portes cachées de Gondolin s'élevèrent un à un au fond du boyau secret, creusé par une rivière d'avant le temps des vivants. La tentation d'une vie cachée, l'espoir d'une existence préservée, prenaient forme dans un mirage hors du temps, portés par les travaux, les peines et la foi des Hauts-Elfes de jadis. Le chant s'éteignit doucement.

Un long moment passa puis Gandalf reparut près du hobbit, plus voûté qu'à l'accoutumée. Il fit un peu de lumière du bout de son bâton. Son visage tiré souriait avec tant de lassitude, que le hobbit, pourtant éreinté lui-même, ressentit l'urgence de prendre soin du vieux magicien. Il ne sut que lui offrir un peu de nourriture, panacée de la Comté aux peines des petits comme aux tracas de leurs ainés.

Le vieillard s'assit aux côtés du jeune hobbit avec reconnaissance. La rumeur d'une troupe de plus en plus importante se pressant à l'entrée du boyau leur parvenait de façon étouffée, mais ne dérangea ni l'un ni l'autre pendant un moment. Le hobbit finit tout de même par s'en inquiéter. Le magicien lui affirma qu'ils ne risquaient rien pour une longue période :

\- Il serait même bon que vous vous manifestiez un peu, pour les convaincre de persévérer et perdre du temps à cette extrémité ! chuchota-t-il.

L'esprit facétieux du jeune Touque ranima sa verve créatrice. Il se posta au bord du chemin pulvérisé, s'éclaircit la voix et entonna une petite improvisation, sur un air allègre et populaire de la Comté :

_(Refrain)_

_Vois-tu ce chemin ?_

_Seul y passe le nain._

_Sens-tu mon odeur ?_

_Non je n'ai pas peur !_

_Tu ne m'as pas vu ?_

_J'crois qu'ça n't'a pas plu !_

_Mon poney pisse en hennissant,_

_Ton gros dogue flaire en geignant !_

_Mon petit chemin sous la terre_

_Court parmi racines et pierres._

_Le tien est boulevard géant_

_Directement mène au néant ! _

_Tu veux vraiment mon p'tit trésor ?_

_Qu'adviendrait-il pour toi alors ?_

Une volée de flèches s'abattit dans l'eau. Le début de la chansonnette avait intrigué Gandalf. Le ton moqueur lui avait paru particulièrement opportun. L'allusion au chemin vers le néant avait rappelé en lui les souvenirs furtifs de routes anciennes et maléfiques, droites et sombres, bordées de tours acérées et plongeant vers le cœur des fournaises de l'ennemi du monde. La hardiesse des hypothèses inconscientes du hobbit concernant l'obédience de leurs poursuivants le frappa, et un sombre pressentiment étreignit son vieux cœur. Lorsque le jeune Touque parla de son trésor, il lui jeta un regard acéré : il devinait que le hobbit avait un secret en rapport avec la chasse que leur donnaient une obscure puissance. Mais quel secret et quelle puissance ?

Il fit taire Gerry d'une pression amicale sur l'épaule :

\- Il est temps de partir, mon garçon ! Vous les avez suffisamment convaincus…

\- Je suis infiniment désolé de les avoir attirés avec mon feu, Gandalf…

\- Vous vous êtes montré aussi étourdi qu'un jeune lapin sortant du terrier au printemps ! Que cela vous serve de leçon ! Mais je suppose que j'aurais dû vous donner des consignes de prudence. N'en parlons plus ! Un magicien n'est jamais à court d'arguments, vous devriez le savoir !

Gandalf, à présent résolu, entraîna le hobbit et lui confia le poney. Il raviva la lumière de son bâton et prit la tête. Le chemin descendait en pente douce, en léger surplomb de la rivière souterraine. Gerry crut entendre l'écho de sa chanson se poursuivre derrière eux. Comme il levait un regard interrogatif vers le magicien, celui-ci fit mine d'avancer, sans plus de commentaires…

La voie avait certainement été aménagée de main d'homme, mais à quelle fin et à quelle époque ? Le plafond s'abaissa progressivement, contraignant Gandalf à courber l'échine. Les mousses qui tapissaient les parois à l'entrée de la cavité avaient maintenant disparu, laissant la place à une pellicule visqueuse et humide. Après une heure d'une progression précautionneuse, le chemin déboucha dans une grande salle, dont les parois étincelaient, suivant l'orientation du bâton de magicien. L'étroite plateforme surplombait une chute de la rivière d'une vingtaine de pieds. Les voyageurs descendirent au pas le chemin en lacet, dans la moiteur des chutes. Ils eurent ensuite à contraindre le poney à franchir une courte volée de marches. Gilles fut mis à rude épreuve lorsqu'ils durent patauger dans l'eau, sur cinquante pieds d'une pierre glissante, avant de longer, au sec cette fois, un couloir dans lequel l'eau prenait à nouveau de la vitesse.

Ils parvinrent à une seconde salle, que le magicien éclaira. Des colonnes de pierre blanche montaient à l'assaut de la voûte. D'autres tombaient comme une volée de lances dardées du plafond. Les plus grandes, d'environ vingt-cinq pieds, traversaient la salle de part en part. Avec la fatigue, des pensées terre-à-terre étaient venues au hobbit, qui trainait ses pieds mouillés :

\- Gandalf, êtes-vous bien certain qu'il y a une sortie à ces galeries ?

La patience n'était pas la qualité première du magicien. Il adressa un froncement de sourcil hérissé à son compagnon :

\- Il y aura une sortie, dussé-je l'ouvrir en vous tapant la tête contre la voûte, répondit-il.

Puis, s'avisant de l'air malheureux de con compagnon, il reprit avec plus de douceur :

\- Croyez-vous que je nous aurais volontairement aventurés dans un cul-de-sac ?

Le hobbit n'eut plus qu'à affecter une confiance contrite – contrainte ?

Quelques colonnes de pierre, épaisses et luisantes, projetaient des ombres fantomatiques sur des parois lissées par les écoulements, à présent indemnes de spores. Souvent, au détour du chemin se présentait une fourche, et toujours le magicien choisissait sans hésiter. Dans une atmosphère un peu étouffante, les voyageurs traversèrent la forêt de pierre, au son des fontaines naturelles qui dégoûtaient en chantant, longeant parfois la rivière et parfois s'en éloignant.

Mais le hobbit trébuchait de plus en plus fréquemment. Le magicien se rendit compte qu'il était grand temps pour eux de dormir. Ils s'installèrent sur une surface à peu près sèche et se restaurèrent à la lumière vacillante du bâton de Gandalf. Gilles eut droit à du pain et quelques fruits. Enfin, ils s'accordèrent une petite pipe lentement bourrée. Le magicien progressait rapidement dans cet art vénérable :

\- Cette pratique m'est aussi agréable que mes petites allumettes colorées, dit Gandalf. Mais j'ai le sentiment qu'elle favorise également ma concentration…

Ils tirèrent quelques ronds de fumée comme s'ils étaient au perron d'un confortable smials de la Comté, oubliant un moment leurs soucis, avant de glisser dans un sommeil profond.

Quelques six heures plus tard – pour autant qu'il pouvait en juger dans cette pénombre où ces heures s'étiraient sans repère aucun - Gandalf les remit en route. Ils cheminèrent tant de salles en salles, que Gerry aurait perdu la notion du temps, si son estomac de hobbit ne la lui avait rappelée. Enfin, après quelques carrefours, ils débouchèrent sous une large voûte et quittèrent un instant le bord de la rivière souterraine, pour y revenir après une grande boucle que faisait le cours d'eau vers la paroi opposée. Une arche de pierre polie leur permit de traverser les flots, au grand dam de Gilles. Ils suivirent alors la rive droite.

Après une collation, ils reprirent leur long et lancinant cheminement parmi les ombres et les égouttements. Quelques heures plus tard, débouchant dans une salle de grande taille, ils remarquèrent que le sol était jonché d'excréments. Le magicien, éclairant la voûte, reconnut une grande colonie de chauve-souris.

\- Nous approchons de la sortie, dit-il d'un ton guilleret. Si j'en juge d'après ces petites bêtes qui commencent à s'agiter, le jour va bientôt tomber. Nous allons trouver un endroit propre, manger et nous reposer jusqu'à ce que les chauve-souris sortent en chasse.

Ils suivirent à la lettre le plan de Gandalf et se risquèrent au bout de deux heures. La rivière empruntait pour finir une portion de tunnel entièrement immergée, mais ils trouvèrent dans la dernière salle, tant grâce à la mémoire du magicien, qu'aux chauves-souris qui sortaient, une longue pente abrupte que le brave poney ne mit que quelques instants à gravir, tant l'air du dehors lui faisait envie.

Après que Gandalf eut sondé son courage, le hobbit s'aventura le premier à l'extérieur. Il fit un petit tour d'exploration et revint chercher le magicien. Lui aussi huma et observa longuement depuis une petite éminence, avant de conclure qu'il n'y avait aucun danger immédiat, et de déclarer, avec un petit air satisfait qui fit hausser les épaules au hobbit, qu'ils se trouvaient précisément où il s'imaginait déboucher.

Le poney se jeta avidement sur l'herbe fraiche. La terre était meuble, il n'y avait pas moyen d'effacer ses traces à moins de dé-façonner les empreintes à la main. Le magicien répandit alors une poudre tout autour de la sortie, souriant à Gerry :

\- Cher Fléau des dogues, voici votre ruse imitée et parachevée par un magicien !

\- Qu'est-ce donc ?

\- Une version très améliorée de votre carvi. J'espère que nous n'aurons pas à juger de son efficacité !

Le poney ragaillardi fut chargé de Gerry et le petit groupe alla bon train. Ils retournèrent immédiatement vers la rivière, dont le lit, à présent large et calme, leur permettait de progresser sans laisser aucune trace. Le magicien avait attaché sa longue robe grise à son baudrier. Ses grandes bottes noires fendaient l'eau avec énergie depuis presque deux heures lorsque le hobbit, au sec sur son poney, commença à dodeliner de la tête. Le poney renâclait de plus en plus souvent. Le magicien fit donc un dernier effort pour atteindre un banc de galets, qui lui servit de gué pour traverser. Il longea encore la rive gauche, jusqu'à trouver une montée praticable. Les fuyards disparurent dans un bosquet de hêtres de la rive nord. Là, ils se tapirent dans les feuilles et le hobbit exténué s'endormit comme une masse.

Le magicien était fatigué mais ses tracas lui laissèrent peu de répit. Son sommeil intermittent fut encombré d'énigmes. Que faisaient ces cavaliers noirs en Eriador ? Pourquoi pourchassaient-ils le hobbit ? Parce qu'il l'avait pris sous sa protection ? Parce qu'il détenait un trésor ? Et quel était ce trésor ? Le hobbit poursuivi l'était-il en tant que fils du Thain, sur qui l'on souhaitait faire pression ? Comment semer ses poursuivants ? Devait-il provoquer une confrontation pour les contraindre à prendre la fuite ? Il ne pouvait être certain que le hobbit en sortît indemne s'il ne pouvait tout d'abord le mettre à l'abri. Le magicien s'éveilla tout-à-fait à la pensée de cette responsabilité.

Ou était-ce son sixième sens ? Il hésitait à allumer une pipe pour s'éclaircir les idées, lorsqu'il entendit une troupe sur la rive opposée. Il scruta l'obscurité et dénombra deux cavaliers flanqués d'au moins un chien. L'animal respirait avec une grande difficulté, comme si la gueule du limier et ses poumons étaient irrités au point de lui causer une douleur à chaque inspiration. Le molosse geignait et jappait de temps à autres. Dissimulé sous les frondaisons de hêtres, Gandalf resta sans bouger durant plusieurs minutes - heureusement Gilles fit de même - après quoi il jugea que le danger immédiat était écarté.

Le magicien rechargea le poney alors qu'une lune à moitié pleine et rousse, commençait à redescendre dans un ciel trouble. Soulevant le hobbit endormi, il le harnacha délicatement sur le dos de Gilles et se remit en marche. Il quitta la berge et se dirigea plein nord, alors que le ciel à sa droite commençait à s'éclaircir. Après environ une lieue, il atteignit un sol plus sec et dur, sur une petite crête de pierres sombres, plates et friables. Il huma longuement alentours et se décida à suivre l'arête vers l'est.

Une aube rose succéda au clair-obscur, enflammant les épis des graminées autour de lui. Une heure plus tard, le magicien avisa un bois d'épicéas sur sa gauche et s'y mit à couvert, toujours progressant vers l'est. Quelques milles plus loin, le hobbit s'éveilla alors que Gandalf déchargeait le poney dans une clairière herbeuse. Tous deux purent se rafraichir à une petite source. Le hobbit mangea comme quatre, tandis que le magicien s'endormait pour un repos profond et réparateur.

Cette fois il avait laissé des instructions strictes, avec force froncements de sourcils et martèlements de bâton : Gerry devait le laisser dormir une heure, pas plus, et ne rien faire qui pût trahir leur présence. Le hobbit s'acquitta fidèlement de sa mission : il monta la garde, écoutant les moindres bruits de la forêt alentours. Il estima que sa veille arrivait à son terme, ce qui lui évoqua l'idée d'un second petit déjeuner. Il s'assit donc sur le tronc d'arbre tombé et pourri auquel Gilles était attaché.

Il fouillait dans une fonte pour s'accorder une collation rapide et discrète, lorsqu'il se figea : à l'orée de la clairière, à environ une portée de jet de pierre, il venait d'apercevoir sous une branche de sapin, une paire d'yeux jaunes qui l'épiaient fixement. Sa propre sueur lui glaça un instant l'échine mais le hobbit parvint à conserver son naturel.

Les yeux clignaient de temps à autres. Gerry rangea négligemment les fontes sur le poney, sans perdre le clignotement jaune de vue. Il se munit furtivement de sa fronde, ramassa négligemment une pierre assez anguleuse, puis réveilla discrètement Gandalf en chuchotant :

\- Nous avons de la compagnie. Un chien ou un loup se cache là-bas. Il croit passer inaperçu !

Immédiatement le magicien fut en alerte, entrant dans la ruse de son compagnon. Il se leva en geignant de douleur à cause de son dos, regardant comme si de rien n'était dans une autre direction.

\- Je ne le vois pas mais je sens un regard inquisiteur… siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Essayez-donc de votre nouveau jouet !

La fronde émit de puissants sifflements comme le hobbit exécutaient ses trois moulinets. Immédiatement les yeux jaunes disparurent dans un piétinement précipité : sans doute l'animal se retournait-il pour fuir. La pierre vola sous les frondaisons. Un bref hurlement de chien furieux fusa, tandis qu'une galopade s'éloignait sous les arbres. Gandalf se précipita sous les branches, l'épée à la main, avec la rapidité d'un rôdeur, tandis que le hobbit ramassait d'autres pierres.

Mais le magicien revint, l'air préoccupé :

\- Quoi que puisse être cette créature, vous l'avez touchée ! Joli tir, Maître Touque ! Mais c'est étrange : je n'ai pu repérer trace de cet horrible pisteur… Il est parvenu à se volatiliser entre les arbres… Partons immédiatement !

Mais Gandalf prit tout de même quelques instants pour répandre un peu de sa poudre assassine.

.oOo.


	18. Les cavaliers noirs - Le fortin

.oOo.

Les voyageurs coupèrent à travers bois, en suivant les pentes des ravins qui donnaient vers l'est, et remontant les côtes vers le nord-est lorsqu'une voie praticable se présentait. Les pauses brèves, la marche sans fin, les repas mesurés épuisaient complètement le hobbit, même s'il montait le plus souvent son poney.

Les fuyards ne se souciaient plus à présent de dissimuler leur passage, coupant au plus court sous un soleil à peine voilé dans les courtes vallées. Vers la fin du jour, le magicien trouva ce qu'il cherchait : une crête de rochers noirs, dont ils longèrent le pied en obliquant légèrement vers le sud-est. L'arrête de pierre sombre et lamellaire s'élevait et s'abaissait de façon irrégulière entre vingt et quarante pieds de hauteur.

Après une lieue, ils découvrirent une brèche dans la falaise et s'y engouffrèrent. Une sente tapissée de feuilles mortes grimpait droit à travers la faille, sur un arpent environ, mais le poney put l'emprunter. En descente, c'eût été bien difficile, se dit Gerry, qui, fermant la marche, aperçut au sommet de la montée, deux colonnes de pierre gardant la sortie de la faille. Hautes d'une toise et façonnées comme des faucons perchés sur une main, les statues dardaient leur regard aquilin dans la pente, comme deux idoles de l'ancien monde chargées de surveiller le passage. Après la montée assez raide, Gandalf s'arrêta sous les figures hiératiques qui le surplombaient de façon menaçante. Il prononça d'une voix solennelle :

\- Orodreth na Aran Cardolanië !1

Le silence de la forêt en contrebas se fit plus épais, comme si les arbres eux-mêmes retenaient leur bruissement pour entendre ce qui allait se passer. Gerry avait la déplaisante sensation que des lueurs rouges, mussées au fond des orbites de pierre, le suivaient avec insistance. Les statues répondirent à l'unisson d'un son d'outre-monde :

\- Lost na edrëa !2.

Un frisson de peur secoua le Hobbit, très impressionné par ces inquiétantes merveilles, mais plus encore par le détachement du magicien, qui semblait trouver tout cela parfaitement naturel !

Le petit groupe gravit alors les derniers mètres, avec un effort pour contraindre leurs articulations raides à leur obéir. Le magicien répandit sa substance toxique au pied des statues, puis les compagnons suivirent la crête qu'ils venaient d'atteindre.

Alors le soleil couchant leur révéla plusieurs tours des Hommes, qui gardaient la falaise. Au nord-ouest, loin sur l'arc déchiqueté de la crête grise, se dressait un édifice de haute taille. Plus près d'eux, à deux sillons au sud-est, un autre fort en ruine s'appuyait au bord de l'abîme. Gandalf huma de tous ses poumons dans le léger vent d'ouest qui balayait le sommet. Un rapace s'élevait en larges cercles concentriques sur le couchant.

Les vents de Manwë3 portent une rumeur de haine renouvelée. Nos poursuivants ont gagné sur nous tout ce jour. Nous serons cernés avant la fin de cette nuit. Il est temps de nous retrancher et de dévoiler Gandalf le gris sans son vieux manteau… pensa le magicien dans un soupir de résignation.

Au hobbit qui l'interrogeait du regard, il déclara :

\- Nous voici arrivés. Vous allez pouvoir vous reposer.

En quelques minutes, ils furent au fortin. La lumière déclinait rapidement. Trois des tours cernant le fort avaient résisté aux attaques du temps, mais les murs et la porte avaient cédé depuis longtemps. Gandalf choisit la tour d'apparence la plus robuste, fièrement dressée au bord de la falaise. Le premier étage semblait solide, encore entouré par une forte muraille sur les trois quarts de son périmètre, tournés vers l'extérieur de l'enceinte. Mais l'escalier pour y mener s'était effondré. Gandalf fit grimper le hobbit à l'étage avec toutes les provisions, l'aidant à escalader le mur. Il lui recommanda de garder les paquets prêts pour un départ précipité.

Puis le magicien fit un feu, abrité des murs à demi-écroulés de quelque ancienne réserve ou de la demeure du capitaine, au milieu du fort. Il confectionna un repas chaud, qu'il partagea avec le jeune hobbit embusqué sur son toit, pendant que le poney broutait les herbes folles de l'ancienne cour. Enfin il mena l'animal dans les vieilles écuries, lui apportant des brassées d'herbes arrachées. Pendant ce temps, le hobbit s'apprêtait à se pelotonner pour la nuit. Déblayant une rigole maçonnée pour s'y étendre, il découvrit dans les gravats, des pierres, grises et oblongues, qu'il mit de côté en pensant à sa fronde.

Comme il demandait au magicien s'il comptait se coucher, Gandalf consentit seulement à lui dire qu'il ferait bien de se barricader et de dormir en gardant ses armes à portée.

\- En cas de problème, ne vous montrez pas ! Restez caché et bornez-vous à vous défendre si nécessaire ! Je serai en bas à veiller.

Gerry était trop fatigué pour argumenter avec un magicien aussi déterminé, bien qu'il sentît que quelque chose d'assez désagréable se tramait. Aussi rassembla-t-il ses munitions derrière un reste de créneau. Ayant découvert une grille rouillée et barbée, sans doute destinée à recouvrir une évacuation d'eau, il la coinça dans l'étroite ouverture de l'ancien escalier effondré. Puis il se coucha, tout harnaché, et s'assoupit rapidement, éreinté.

Quant à lui, le magicien continua ses préparatifs : il barricada solidement l'entrée de la stalle de Gilles, qui se retrouva entièrement entouré d'un mur de six pieds de haut. Gandalf disposa des madriers pourris, en équilibre sur les colonnes et les murs devant la stalle. Il prononça quelques vœux de protection et de sauvegarde, qui calmèrent le poney, un peu nerveux. Enfin le magicien se pencha sur son feu et l'alimenta en concoctant longuement une préparation secrète.

Alors, satisfait de sa mise en scène, Gandalf sortit de la sphère de lumière. Il se glissa furtivement jusqu'à la brèche qu'ils avaient empruntée pour atteindre le sommet de la falaise, et y ourdit quelque tour de magicien. Puis il revint au vieux fort et, après une petite ronde de reconnaissance, il s'enveloppa de son grand manteau et revint s'adosser à un pan de mur de la tour écroulée, la plus éloignée du feu de camp, entre deux buissons touffus.

Les étoiles scintillaient par intermittence, et bientôt une lune en claire amande vint inonder d'une lueur douce, les alentours de l'ancienne place forte. La silhouette du magicien se fondait dans l'ombre épaisse des buissons, d'où n'émergeait que son bâton, semblable à une branche tordue.

Le hobbit reposa du sommeil des fuyards épuisés - lourd mais intermittent et inquiet. Il rêvait confusément qu'un collet se resserrait autour de son cou, ou qu'une main crochue se glissait dans son gilet pour lui subtiliser son trésor, lorsqu'une voix, douce et suave comme une brise printanière, triste comme un dernier adieu, monta dans l'air nocturne. Il s'éveilla. La lune avait traversé le ciel, fidèle gardienne de son sommeil. Un air court et harmonieux retentit comme un avertissement et s'évanouit rapidement :

-"Rhynwaith taurhoth nuithir lendiali"4

Immédiatement après, le jappement de fureur d'un chien retentit, suivi de geignements lamentables, durement réprimés par des coups de cravache. Le magicien sauta sur ses pieds, rejetant son manteau et son chapeau sur le buisson dans l'ombre du mur à côté de lui. D'un geste de son bâton, il apaisa le feu de camp. Il scruta alentours et s'éclipsa dans les ombres à l'écart du fort.

La rumeur de cavaliers démontant et le tintement d'armes tirées du fourreau alertèrent le hobbit au sommet de sa tour. Aussitôt, Gerry se dégagea prudemment de ses couvertures et vint s'embusquer au-dessus de la cour du fort, sa fronde armée en main. Les jambes tremblantes, il cherchait des yeux le magicien sans le trouver, lorsqu'il distingua plusieurs ombres s'approchant du fort.

De grands hommes, couverts de manteaux noirs et de capuches sombres et armés de longues épées étincelantes, progressaient résolument vers la tour en ruine, face à celle de Gerry. Il voulut hurler et avertir le magicien, mais les mots restèrent collés au fond de sa gorge nouée par la peur. La progression rapide des agresseurs, qui convergeaient vers la tour écroulée, se termina par de violents jurons. Une épée tomba, un cri de surprise et d'effroi s'éleva : « Saleté ! Une vipère ! » Un homme s'acharna sur quelque chose au sol et s'écarta, titubant, tandis que les quatre autres se disposaient en arc de cercle pour cerner le feu.

Un énorme chien noir, que Gerry n'avait pas repéré jusque-là, rôdait en grondant autour de la stalle. Coincé dans son réduit, le pauvre poney commençait à s'agiter, en proie à une terreur insurmontable. Les mots de Gandalf revinrent à son esprit : « Contentez-vous de vous défendre ! » Mais la pensée du pauvre Gilles cerné et incapable de fuir réveilla son jeune courage. Son compagnon des balades campagnardes et polissonnes dans la Comté, ne terminerait pas en rôti ! Lorsque les hennissements de terreurs furent trop insupportables, il se campa sur ses courtes jambes et brandit sa fronde.

Mais à ce moment un homme fit irruption au côté du chien et commença à écarter la barricade élevée par Gandalf. Soudain un lourd madrier s'abattit sur sa tête, déséquilibré par la précipitation de l'homme, qui tomba à terre, inanimé et le crâne en sang. L'horrible bête profita de la débâcle et grimpa sur l'éboulis. Les hennissements du poney fendaient le cœur du hobbit, mais il eut la force de caractère de maîtriser sa peur et d'appliquer son adresse vers un seul but. Le terrible prédateur, excité par l'hallali et bavant d'envie devant son festin, était parvenu à se hisser au sommet de la barricade. La fronde tourna trois fois, la pierre siffla et le molosse dégringola dans un gémissement de douleur, avant de détaller avec un long jappement plaintif !

Mais ce coup de maître avait révélé le hobbit à ses ennemis. Avec un juron de haine, l'un des hommes scruta les ruines. Lorsqu'il aperçut le hobbit, il ordonna aux autres, dans une langue abominable, de se saisir le lui… ou du moins c'est ce que le malheureux put déduire des gestes menaçants du bandit.

Les trois autres hommes coururent vers la tour, se protégeant le visage d'une petite targe ou du revers de leurs gants de cuir. L'un d'eux reçut une pierre dans le genou, étouffa un cri, mais poursuivit sa course en clopinant. Il tenta d'escalader le mur écroulé à droite du hobbit, mais ne put y parvenir. Un autre entreprit d'escalader le lierre du mur gauche, mais il fut ralenti par son poids qui brisait ou descellait ses appuis au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait. Le troisième entra au rez-de-chaussée. Se rendant compte de l'absence d'escalier, il empila quelques décombres et agrippa la grille, essayant de se hisser. Le hobbit aux abois ne sut quel front défendre en priorité. La menace des horribles mains surgissant du trou sombre à travers la grille fut la plus impressionnante. L'assaillant lança d'une voix grave et sourde, en langage commun :

\- Donne-le moi, sale gamin, ou tu vas le regretter !

La menace révélait un accent de terres lointaines et une concupiscence haineuse. Gerry reconnut la face grimaçante de l'homme de l'auberge à Thalion. Mais la bouche et le menton étaient maintenant brûlés à vif, cramoisis et couverts de cloques. L'œil gauche boursouflé suintait des humeurs sanguines qui coulaient sur sa moustache difforme.

Révolté tant par l'hideuse apparence que par l'emprise que cet individu avait eue sur lui, le hobbit assura son trésor dans son gilet et dégaina sa dague. Comme si un coup de fouet l'avait réveillé, il donna un grand coup sur les mains gantées qui commençaient à déloger la grille. La lame du hobbit entailla le cuir sombre et sectionna quelques tendons. L'homme s'écroula avec un cri inhumain.

\- Tu ne l'auras pas ! Étouffe-toi dans ta haine ! hurla le hobbit comme un de cri de victoire.

Des imprécations obscures, presque animales, parvinrent du rez-de-chaussée de la tour.

Puis un grand silence s'ensuivit, comme si la malice des assaillants s'assemblait pour l'assaut final. Le bandit au genou blessé avait renoncé à l'escalade, mais son compère, aggrippé au lierre parvenait presque au premier étage. Le capitaine, qui était resté en retrait, saisit son arc et s'avança lui aussi vers la tour. Le hobbit jeta un regard par-dessus le créneau et frissonna en croisant son regard implacable.

Mais au moment où le chef des assaillants, près du feu, armait sa flèche, l'âtre flamboya et l'une des bûches rougeoyantes s'écroula, projetant des étincelles dans des tessons enduits de graisse et disposés tout autour. Des gerbes d'huile fusèrent, qui enflammèrent la cape du capitaine.

Pendant qu'il tentait frénétiquement d'éteindre ce feu, on entendit des glapissements, des hennissements de chevaux terrifiés suivis d'une cavalcade de montures au galop. Les assaillants hésitèrent, les éclopés se rassemblant autour du chef pour l'aider.

Quelques instants plus tard, Gandalf fit irruption, montant un grand palefroi sombre et écumant, les rênes et son bâton dans une main et son épée dans l'autre !

Les agresseurs n'eurent pas besoin de l'ordre de leur capitaine pour battre en retraite. Gerry surexcité envoya une pluie de projectiles. Gandalf poursuivit les brigands, distribuant ses coups d'épée avec générosité, quoique gêné par la fougue de sa monture.

Le hobbit se retrouva seul sur le champ de bataille, hébété et à bout de nerf. Il dut s'assoir, tellement il tremblait de tous ses membres.

Gandalf revint après quelques minutes, le feu du combat couvant encore dans ses yeux de braise. Il ordonna au hobbit de lui passer les bagages, puis il l'aida à descendre de la plateforme et l'envoya rassurer le poney. Il récupéra son manteau et son chapeau, non sans en vérifier la doublure avec circonspection. Les voyageurs furent prêts à partir en quelques instants et, montés tous deux, ils pressèrent le pas pour s'éloigner du fortin, en se coulant dans les ombres de la forêt de pins.

Ils poursuivirent leur course, jusqu'à ce que l'aube grise commençât à percer autour d'eux. Gandalf, le sourcil encore en bataille, scruta longuement, tel un aigle aux aguets. Il accorda au groupe une courte pause durant laquelle il retrouva ses manières un peu vives.

\- Touque désobéissant ! Je vous avais dit de rester caché…

\- Mais mon poney était en danger…

\- Hum... Le risque en valait la peine… Vous avez eu raison : on ne laisse pas un fidèle compagnon dans le besoin… Au fait, je n'ai pas pris le temps pour vos blessures…

\- Je n'ai rien, et Gilles non plus, je crois. Mais que faisiez-vous donc pendant qu'ils arrivaient ? Je croyais que vous étiez caché dans l'autre tour ! Je me suis retrouvé tout seul !

\- Oh ! Je me suis esquivé en les laissant se concentrer sur ma cachette. Il nous fallait une monture de plus, et surtout les priver des leurs. Dès que ce fut fait, je suis revenu vous prêter main forte. À présent, ils doivent encore courir après leurs chevaux. À en juger par le caractère de celui-ci, ils ont dû les traiter de telle façon qu'ils ne les laisseront pas facilement les rattraper. Du reste, j'ai saboté leurs selles !

\- N'ont-ils pas tenté de vous en empêcher ?

\- Si, bien sûr ! Je suis un vieux magicien, mais je sais encore manier l'épée, maître questionneur ! J'ai mis en fuite de grands chiens noirs, et il n'y avait qu'un seul garde. Il ne pourra plus manier son arme pendant quelques semaines, je pense. Mais vous vous êtes, quant à vous, admirablement comporté ! Vous avez blessé vos assaillants et secouru votre poney ! Vous êtes un digne descendant du Taureau Mugissant !

Gerry allait corriger cette approximation généalogique mais un coup d'œil du magicien le fit se raviser :

\- À présent nous devons nous hâter…

Les voyageurs progressèrent silencieusement sur le tapis d'aiguilles. Après un long détour, le magicien les fit rejoindre une longue crête où ils purent monter à nouveau. L'arrête rocheuse finit par s'aplanir puis s'évanouir en de courtes collines de plus en plus herbeuses. Les arbres se firent rares et la prairie éclot en brassées de fleurs sous le soleil qui montait. Ils ralentirent l'allure en atteignant une petite combe abritée des regards. Cavaliers et montures se désaltérèrent dans le cours d'un charmant petit ruisseau, autour duquel éclatait la vie vernale. Une incroyable variété d'herbes, de graminées et de plantes grasses foisonnaient sur ses berges.

\- Si les rôdeurs étaient ici, ils vous enseigneraient les vertus de ces plantes. Je pense que nous ne sommes plus loin du fleuve. Il devait y avoir par ici, autrefois, des fermes et des manoirs des Dúnedain, du temps du royaume de Cardolan. Cela pourrait expliquer toutes ces plantes médicinales, que l'on trouve rarement en si grande variété. Je ne serais pas surpris de découvrir les restes d'une villa fortifiée non loin. Dans leurs derniers temps, ils recrutèrent des mercenaires qui protégeaient la frontière contre les incursions des loups et des brigands de Rhudaur. C'est à cette époque qu'ils construisirent les tours que nous avons vues et le fort que vous avez vaillamment tenu contre l'ennemi !

Le hobbit éprouvé ne trouvait guère de réconfort dans l'anachronique fraternité d'armes qu'évoquaient les souvenirs du magicien. Au-delà de l'épuisement qui gagnait jusqu'au bout de ses orteils, les périls qui l'avaient assailli tout récemment, avaient anéanti le mirage dans lequel il s'était complu jusqu'ici, d'une vie agréable et gratifiante sans effort d'aucune sorte. Il lui semblait qu'après pareille épreuve, plus jamais il ne pourrait ressentir la paix et la douceur de vivre !

Comme s'il lisait en lui, Gandalf le considéra gravement, auscultant le regard épouvanté du hobbit :

\- Il était grand temps que vous vous prissiez en main, c'est certain ! Et vous montrez une capacité fort satisfaisante à dépasser les épreuves, bien que vous soyez parfois trop irréfléchi ! Mais de toute évidence vous emportez avec vous un fardeau, une responsabilité que je ne soupçonnais pas. Peut-être devriez-vous vous en ouvrir à moi ?

L'horrible clairvoyance du vieil enquiquineur indisposa Gerry :

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler !

\- Non ? Je demanderai à nos poursuivants la prochaine fois que nous les croiserons… Peut-être eux le sauront-ils ?

\- C'est vous qui m'avez enlevé de chez moi ! Vous m'avez contraint à quitter les miens ! Jamais nous n'avons vu de telles Grandes Gens dans la Comté ! Je parie que ces rustauds n'ont cherché à m'attraper à Thalion, que dans le seul but de vous nuire, à vous ! Qui sait quels ennemis vous vous êtes faits, à fureter et tarabuster les braves gens dans les pays lointains ? Qu'aviez-vous besoin de les attirer à moi, avec vos sourdes manigances de magicien ?

La véhémence de la contre-attaque conforta Gandalf dans l'avis que son jeune compagnon avait quelque chose à cacher. Mais les hypothèses du galopin restaient parfaitement valides – et en effet, elles étaient naturellement venues à l'esprit du magicien. Le vieillard répondit avec un calme froid, mais cela n'était qu'un paravent à sa crainte et sa mauvaise conscience :

\- Les ennemis que je me fais le deviennent parce que je défends les peuples comme le vôtre !

Un long moment orageux passa sous le soleil resplendissant. La brume reculait rapidement, au fond de la vallée. Le magicien se radoucit et soupira :

\- Je vous mènerai à bon port malgré ce mystère, ou d'autant plus à cause de lui… Nous devrions repartir et profiter de la couverture que nous offre encore cette brume. Sur le terrain découvert que nous avons à parcourir, ce serait sage.

\- Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils n'ont pas abandonné ? Si j'ai bien compté ces rustauds ont un mort, un homme mordu par une vipère, un blessé lourd et un blessé léger, sans compter leurs sordides bestioles, sévèrement malmenées.

\- Leur haine n'en est que plus implacable. Cette misérable escouade n'est pas la seule ! Ils nous poursuivent, je le sens.

Ils reprirent donc leur chevauchée, poussant leurs montures et leur accordant le minimum de pauses.

.oOo.

1 « Orodreth est le Roi de Cardolan ». Il fut le dernier souverain de ce royaume du temps de sa splendeur.

2 La voie est libre !

3 Manwë est le Roi des Puissances du Monde, pouvoir tutélaire des airs.

4 « La horde de chiens et les rôdeurs des forêts interrompent votre voyage. »


	19. Les cavaliers noirs- La porte des Noldor

.oOo.

La progression rapide des fugitifs ne satisfaisait pas Gandalf, qui ne cessa de scruter vers l'arrière, à partir de la pause de midi. Autour d'eux la magnifique journée de printemps s'épanouissait, les insectes bourdonnaient et la température grimpait. Une petite brise d'ouest soulevait de petits nuages de pollen. Le hobbit sommeillait sur son poney, à l'heure où, en été, il se serait étendu à l'ombre d'un noyer pour une sieste crapuleuse. Gandalf peinait parfois à maîtriser son étalon, il était inquiet et percevait un effort implacable derrière eux. Le magicien voulait à toute force atteindre les marais aux cygnes, où il espérait semer leurs poursuivants.

La journée s'écoula dans une cavalcade permanente, qui épuisait les montures. Le magicien, très tendu, écourta la pause de fin d'après-midi. Après une chevauchée effrénée, ils parvinrent enfin en vue du grand fleuve – Mitheithel, la Fontgrise. Les vallons herbeux étendaient leurs pentes douces au loin jusqu'à de larges champs de roseaux et de quenouilles, égayés de proche en proche par quelques saules. Des nuées d'échassiers survolaient les marais devant eux et le fleuve en aval, loin sur leur droite. Les voyageurs scrutaient l'est, à l'abri des derniers arbres clairsemés de la prairie. Le salut se trouvait à deux heures de chevauchée devant eux. Ils entamèrent bravement cette dernière étape, sous une douce brise.

Mais après une heure et demie d'un cheminement circonspect, Gandalf s'arrêta, comme oppressé par une sensation d'insécurité. Le vent charriait à présent des nuages gris cendre. Les champs de graminées ondulaient de vagues rapides, comme une mer que creuse le grain tout proche.

Scrutant l'horizon de sous son chapeau aux larges bords, le vieillard tenta d'apercevoir le marais au-delà des vastes étendues d'herbes hautes. Il ne repéra que quelques saules semés ci et là. Pourtant il le sentait - d'autres brigands les attendaient devant eux, disposés en filet prêt à se refermer sur leur proie.

Le magicien réunit quelques brassées de tiges sèches, les lia en fagots et répartit la charge sur les chevaux. Ils choisirent une infime dépression qui semblait déboucher vers le nord du marais et s'y engagèrent, tirant leurs montures par la bride et prenant soin de demeurer dissimulés dans les herbages.

\- Pourquoi choisir cette voie, Gandalf ? Ne vaut-il pas mieux que vous fonciez tout droit en pourfendant les cavaliers devant vous avec vos éclairs ?

\- Vous ne craignez pas encore suffisamment nos ennemis, jeune Touque ! A découvert et sans l'effet de surprise, nous sommes plus vulnérables que vous ne l'imaginez. En nous montrant trop tôt, nous courons le risque qu'ils se rassemblent et s'en serait fait de nous. Je sens d'ailleurs la poursuite derrière nous s'accélérer. Nous devons dissimuler notre approche et frapper par surprise un point faible de ce rideau de guetteurs que je sais devant nous. Notre meilleure option est de nous cacher aussi longtemps que possible jusqu'au point de passage que je connais. Après la traversée, tout ira bien, pour peu qu'ils ne soient pas immédiatement sur nos talons… À présent silence ! Notre espoir est dans la discrétion et non dans le combat à outrance.

Les voyageurs, faisant des vœux pour ne pas avoir déjà été repérés, cheminaient depuis une heure, lorsqu'une petite grive vint voleter autour de Gandalf, mais sa visite ne dérida pas le magicien. Il la renvoya d'un air excédé. Quelques milles plus loin, la petite dépression s'était fondue dans la plaine. Le magicien envoya le hobbit en éclaireur et ils progressèrent plus lentement. Ils parvinrent à l'extrémité des terres de graminées et de fleurs des champs. Le magicien concocta quelque mélange secret qu'il saupoudra sur les fagots dont leurs montures étaient chargées.

Le hobbit anxieux revint alors en catimini faire son rapport : un cavalier montait la garde, non loin d'un grand saule devant eux. Le bandit n'était pas très attentif, mais il ne dormait pas… Une idée germa dans l'esprit de Gandalf :

\- Tenez, Gerry. Voici un baume de sommeil que m'a offert une reine des Elfes pour lutter contre mes insomnies. Vous sentez-vous capable d'en asperger ce brigand ?

Cette mission n'enthousiasmait guère le jeune Touque, mais la perspective de semer définitivement leurs poursuivants le décida. Il fit un large tour, progressant du pas furtif et sans trace des Hobbits. Le garde, assis sur sa selle disposée au pied d'un saule pleureur, avait laissé vaquer sa monture, qui s'était un peu éloignée vers la rivière. Le rustaud, indolent et vautré le dos au saule, observait de temps en temps vers le nord-ouest, sans grande conviction. Le hobbit se comporta avec une grande maîtrise malgré sa peur.

Il s'approcha jusqu'à quelques toises dans le dos du guetteur et s'apprêtait à propulser le petit sac de pollen elfique dans les branches au-dessus de sa victime, lorsqu'il perçut la présence d'un chien sombre. Le monstre progressait silencieusement entre les herbes pour se placer dans son propre dos.

Il n'eut que le temps d'armer son jet. Le sac de pollen atteignit la gueule du monstre en plein bond et Gerry roula dans l'herbe pour l'éviter.

Lorsqu'il se releva, tentant d'armer sa fronde d'un caillou pris dans sa poche, l'animal gisait couché sur le côté, la tête relevée mais dodelinant. Lui-même ne se sentait pas très vaillant. Le hobbit vit avec soulagement le monstre reposer sa tête et s'endormir, mais il ne perçut pas l'homme qui le saisit au collet au moment où lui-même perdait connaissance.

Il fut ranimé par de violentes gifles. Gerry voulut se protéger mais ses poignets meurtris étaient liés dans son dos. Une voix rauque et haineuse siffla :

\- Alors voici le petit rat des cantons ! Et maintenant tu vas me dire où tu l'as mis…

La conscience revint à Gerry avec un terrible mal de crâne. Le contenu de ses poches était répandu entre les racines du saule, entassé sur un chiffon douteux : ses pièces de monnaie, quelques bijoux et camées gages d'amour, deux pierres, sa fronde et sa dague. Son aumônière gisait béante sur le sol et son gilet était ouvert. La poche intérieure ventrale en était déchirée, mais le gousset à tabac sous son aisselle était miraculeusement passé inaperçu. Le trésor du père Sonnecor avait échappé à la fouille du scélérat, qui certainement ignorait tout de l'herbe à pipe…

Combien de temps pourrait-il tenir face au gredin ? Que lui arriverait-il lorsqu'il aurait cédé le trésor ?

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez !

Une volée de coups accueillit cette réponse courageuse. Gerry hurla. L'homme qui s'impatientait tira une rapière.

\- La prochaine fois c'est avec ça que je vais te faire couiner ! Où est-ce ?

Le hobbit sentit que l'anneau d'un vieux hobbit pétuneur d'herbe à pipe, ne satisferait pas pareil gredin.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai ! gémit Gerry

\- Vraiment ? Je l'savait bien ! C'est le vieux vagabond qui l'a, le chef ! Alors tu sers plus à rien ! Merci pour tes petites breloques !

Le rustaud levait son arme lorsque l'épée de Gandalf traversa son crâne de haut en bas.

La masse du brigand s'effondra lourdement sur le côté. Les traits tirés d'anxiété, le magicien se précipita vers le hobbit.

\- Vous n'avez rien ?

\- Je suis moulu, j'ai mal partout, mais je crois que je n'ai rien de cassé.

Le hobbit eut droit à une double gorgée d'hydromel. Gandalf lui ceignit son ceinturon, arrangea son aumônière et lui rendit ses effets. Il alla rapidement chercher les montures et installa Gerry sur le poney.

\- Vous êtes fait d'une pâte plus résistante qu'il n'y parait au premier abord… Mais qu'entendait-il par « C'est le vieux vagabond qui l'a », interrogea le magicien, mais le hobbit mal en point lui lança un regard qui réclamait pitié :

\- Il allait me tuer, j'ai juste tenté de gagner du temps. Là, admettez-le, vous étiez en retard…

Le magicien ne releva pas et cessa de torturer le pauvre jeune hobbit. Il saisit les rênes de Gilles et la longe des deux pur-sang, puis partit vers l'est.

Les voyageurs avaient à peine parcouru un demi mille, lorsque retentit derrière eux un long appel de cor. L'ombrageux palefroi noir se cabra, dominant Gandalf qui esquiva les coups de sabot grâce à beaucoup d'adresse et un peu de chance. Le magicien lâcha le second cheval qui s'enfuit, et maîtrisa celui-là avec difficulté. L'enfourchant derechef, il appliqua toute sa volonté à contrecarrer les ordres secrets que le fidèle animal avait de toute évidence reçus et compris.

Le sage lança la dernière cavalcade vers le fleuve. Ils entendaient la poursuite converger vers eux à grande vitesse, mais les souvenirs de Gandalf ne lui firent pas défaut. Ils trouvèrent sans hésitation leur chemin parmi les champs inondés et les marais de boue.

Au bout d'une lieue, Gandalf tomba sur une piste des rôdeurs et vida sa réserve de poudre sur le sol. Des nuées d'oiseaux prenaient leur envol à leur passage, ne laissant aucun doute à leurs poursuivants. Ils relancèrent alors les montures au galop, pour parvenir jusqu'à la berge du fleuve.

Un petit quai d'herbe à peu près sèche et ferme, s'étendait entre deux maigres saules pleureurs. Au contraire les abords de la rive alentours présentaient un aspect boueux et indistinct. Cet endroit ressemblait à un débarcadère, bien que Gerry ne vît aucun bac. Devant eux, une grande étendue d'eau, mue par un courant lent mais puissant, se terminait en un dégradé de plantes des marais. Gandalf entonna un court chant elfique en élevant les bras vers l'est :

\- Edro Annon Gelydh 1

C'est alors que trois grands cygnes noirs surgirent des nuages portés par le vent d'ouest et se posèrent gracieusement de concert à la surface du fleuve.

Gerry, assez épaté, regarda les oiseaux nager calmement vers eux.

Gandalf déchargea les fagots des montures et les éparpilla rapidement autour du débarcadère, assailli par des nuées d'insectes des marais. Il y mit le feu avec son bâton, ordonnant une combustion longue et contagieuse. Le feu commençait à prendre et s'étendait résolument, lorsque retentit un nouvel appel de cor, beaucoup plus proche que la fois précédente. D'autres répondirent en écho de plusieurs endroits de leur rive. Le cheval noir dérobé aux brigands se déchaina à nouveau et s'enfuit vers son maître.

Mais les cordes qui avaient maintenu les fagots de la monture n'étaient pas complètement détachés. Dans sa fuite, le cheval noir emporta l'un des fagots en feu. Le magicien remit Gerry sur Gilles, saisit ses rênes et déclara d'un air satisfait :

\- Voilà qui va les occuper ! Au fleuve ! Suivons les cygnes !

Les oiseaux majestueux courbèrent leur cou gracile devant Gandalf, qui rendit le salut avec gravité.

Gerry bouche bée fit de même - quand le mystère est trop impressionnant, on n'ose pas désobéir.2

Alors le magicien entra dans l'eau et suivit les cygnes dans la moindre de leurs divagations aquatiques. Et – ô miracle, grâce aux oiseaux, ils parvinrent à trouver un chemin en gardant pied dans le flot puissant ! Gilles, avec Gerry grelottant accroché à son cou, suivait docilement le magicien.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils avaient traversé les cent brasses de courant limoneux et atteint le marécage sur la berge sud, mais Gandalf était trempé jusqu'à la taille et entièrement crotté. Trempé lui aussi, et toujours agrippé à la crinière du poney, Gerry entendit derrière lui un sinistre crépitement, tandis que la surface des eaux sombres se couvrait alentours de petites langues de lumières fugitives.

Se retournant, il vit que les saules bordant le débarcadère derrière eux, flambaient d'un feu irréel jaune et vert. On distinguait deux silhouettes se débattant dans les flammes, plusieurs autres tentant en arrière-plan de maîtriser des montures terrorisées. La flambée se voyait de loin, d'autant que l'obscurité commençait à gagner. D'autres spadassins avaient tenté de contourner la fournaise et s'étaient pitoyablement enlisés jusqu'à la taille. Deux d'entre eux étaient parvenus à se dégager et même à rejoindre le lit du courant. Le plus fluet, emporté, avait payé de sa vie l'absurde tentative de vaincre au hasard le courant du grand fleuve. Le second également avait perdu pied et luttait pour regagner la berge nord. Contemplant leur victoire, le magicien était troublé :

\- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que nos poursuivants bravent le feu d'Anor… Quelle force les pousse ainsi ? Quel dommage pour ces arbres vénérables… Mais ne nous laissons pas abattre : profitons de la diversion…

La pluie s'abattit brutalement des nuages anthracite, alors que les cygnes noirs les entraînaient plus avant au cœur des marais.

.oOo.

1 Que s'ouvre la porte des Noldor !

2 Saint Exupéry. Le Petit Prince


	20. Les fantômes d'Eregion - Marais

.oOo.

La rive nord s'effaça derrière les joncs et les roseaux. Le crépuscule jeta ses derniers rayons orangés au moment où les arbres séculaires du débarcadère achevaient de se consumer. Les trois cygnes nagèrent sans faiblir durant quelques milles, suivis docilement par un magicien pensif et un hobbit cahotant parmi les paquets chargés sur le poney.

Les silhouettes, élégantes et énigmatiques, des oiseaux mus par une mémoire ancestrale, trouvaient leur voie entre les fonds impraticables, les sables boueux, les étendues de roseaux et de quenouilles des marais, parsemées de quelques nappes de naphtes. Le hobbit ne se sentait pas plus qu'un paquet lui-même, tant la lassitude des rigueurs physiques et morales, accumulée ces derniers jours, l'isolait du monde extérieur. La fatigue avait anesthésié toute douleur : il n'avait plus froid, ne ressentait - presque plus - la faim, et percevait le clapotis des pas de ses compagnons de façon très distante.

Ils cheminèrent dans le labyrinthe végétal et aquatique, jusqu'à ne plus guère distinguer les cygnes noirs qui continuaient leur voyage, imperturbables. Des insectes affamés harcelaient les voyageurs et le poney. Le petit groupe progressait depuis deux heures dans la direction de l'est, lorsque les trois cygnes s'arrêtèrent.

Hésitants, déconcertés, allongeant le cou et claquant du bec, les animaux revenaient de quelques pieds en arrière comme trois vieillards indécis du chemin pour regagner leur foyer.

Gandalf s'approcha, dubitatif. L'eau lui montait jusqu'au genou. Le poney frissonna, réveillant à moitié le hobbit hébété, et se rapprocha du magicien. Le manège des cygnes noirs, qui se prolongeait, inquiéta le vieillard. L'eau sombre semblait huileuse autour de ses pieds. Un relent soudain de viande corrompue et de naphte les prit à la gorge.

Le magicien allait se risquer à faire un peu de lumière lorsqu'Elbereth1 vint à son aide en démasquant pour un instant le disque presque complet de lune croissante.

Le petit chenal par lequel ils avaient progressé était bordé de part et d'autre par un rideau de roseaux assez dense. Devant eux s'étendait une grande mare aux eaux visqueuses et nauséabondes. Gandalf fit mine de s'avancer vers l'est, à travers la mare. Les trois cygnes vinrent immédiatement lui barrer la route, étendant leurs grandes ailes et se dressant à la manière d'une oie qui cherche à protéger ses petits. Il battit en retraite vers la rive sud du chenal, bordée de roseaux. Les cygnes s'approchèrent, cette fois de façon pacifique. Il réitéra le commandement :

\- Edro Annon Gelydh !

Les cygnes noirs courbèrent le cou avec déférence et tristesse. Puis avec un ensemble magnifique, ils prirent leur envol, par le bras de marais où ils avaient conduit les voyageurs. Gandalf murmura :

\- Je me demande ce qui a bien pu les inhiber ainsi. Nous sommes pourtant à l'extrémité de ces marais, leur mission était presque accomplie. La mémoire des Elfes de jadis ne nous protège plus guère… Les temps sont devenus bien sombres. Nous allons suivre leur conseil et éviter cette étendue empuantie… Mais d'abord ravivons le souvenir des choses belles et lumineuses !

Il secoua un peu le hobbit et se rendit compte de son état quasi-comateux. Après quelques mots d'encouragement assez lapidaires, il lui expliqua que l'extrémité des marais était proche. Il leur suffisait de contourner la mare devant eux pour atteindre des terres plus sèches et trouver un endroit où passer la nuit. Le magicien saisit la longe du poney d'une main, brandit son bâton de l'autre et commanda :

\- Callaurë siluva 2

L'extrémité de son bâton irradia lentement d'une flammèche, douce et chaleureuse. Aux rayons dorés se mêlaient des filets de lueurs lunaires et le scintillement sporadique d'étoiles lointaines. Gandalf leva son bâton qui luisait de plus en plus et entraîna le poney vers les joncs. Rapidement la profondeur d'eau diminua. Le magicien écartait les roseaux de son bâton et progressait lentement tandis qu'ils contournaient la mare. Ils avaient parcouru environ la moitié du chemin lorsqu'un nouveau bras de marais surgit devant eux, derrière un écran de quenouilles.

Le poney s'arrêta complètement, couvert de sueur, roulant des yeux affolés et tremblant de tous ses membres. Gandalf dut, pour contraindre Gilles à avancer, saisir les rênes tout près du mors et le guider en chantonnant une petite berceuse elfique. Lorsque le poney consentit enfin à le suivre. Gandalf les engagea pour traverser le chenal dont la profondeur importante le surprit – au bout de deux pas, il avait déjà de l'eau à mi-cuisse. Son bâton levé projetait sur la surface visqueuse la silhouette du hobbit juché sur le poney. Ils atteignirent le fond du bras d'eau, Gandalf peinant, enfoncé dans la fange jusqu'à la ceinture. Le poney fut à nouveau effrayé, cette fois par de grosses algues qui lui frôlaient les pattes. Gandalf à nouveau chantonna en elfique. Le groupe commençait à remonter vers la berge opposée, lorsque Gerry ânonna dans un souffle :

\- Quelque chose respire dans la mare…

En effet un bouillonnement avait commencé à écumer à l'endroit où le bras d'eau donnait sur l'étang. Une puanteur insupportable les assaillit. Ils s'arrêtèrent, subjugués par l'horreur. Le poney tremblait à nouveau comme une feuille, tétanisé et incapable de répondre à l'énergique traction de Gandalf.

Soudain un bras surgit de la puante effervescence et s'abattit sur la tête de Gerry. Ce n'était pas un bras humain, ni même de troll. C'était comme une liane vivante, forte comme une racine centenaire mais agile comme un serpent. Elle saisit le hobbit, s'enroulant autour de son cou, et l'attira à l'eau avec une force irrésistible. Le poney se rua en avant, terrorisé.

Gandalf ne chercha pas à retenir l'animal ! Il tira son épée et se précipita pour secourir le hobbit, qui se débattait comme un lapin qu'une fouine vient de saisir au collet. Le magicien s'apprêtait à foudroyer la liane mais se ravisa tellement la mêlée était confuse. Il laissa flotter son bâton qui illumina l'eau par en-dessous et plongea la main dans le bouillonnement. Il parvint à saisir un pied du hobbit et tira pour le sortir de l'eau. La face renversée et convulsée de Gerry tentait désespérément d'inspirer. Gandalf put enfin s'attaquer au monstre en frappant violemment de taille. Mais l'eau entravait ses coups.

Enfin le bras, à moitié sectionné, se raidit en lâchant le hobbit. Une chair putride et luminescente s'échappa de l'entaille. Le bouillonnement, reculant, devint verdâtre et phosphorescent. Le membre blessé y disparut mais des vapeurs suffocantes obligèrent Gandalf à fuir précipitamment. Il ramassa son bâton et gravit la berge, le hobbit haletant sous le bras. Un coup d'œil en arrière lui montra que le monstre avait battu en retraite jusqu'au milieu de la mare. Sans demander son reste, Gandalf s'éloigna, ahanant derrière le sillage de boue qu'avait laissé le pauvre Gilles.

Comme le magicien l'avait annoncé, ils étaient parvenus à un terrain plus sec.

\- Vous n'avez rien de cassé ? haleta Gandalf.

\- Ça me brûle terriblement. Mais je respire déjà mieux…

Le cou du hobbit était lacéré et couvert de pustules répugnantes. Gandalf ne put rien y faire sur le moment, hormis débarrasser les plaies de la substance visqueuse et piquante qui les recouvrait.

\- Vous n'avez rien perdu ? s'enquit le magicien en rengainant son épée et en nettoyant son bâton.

\- Je ne crois pas, répondit Gerry en tâtant sous son aisselle. Le geste n'échappa pas à Gandalf, qui avait posé la question à dessein. Il ajouta :

\- Oui, je vois que vous avez toujours votre aumônière.

Le hobbit prostré, étendu sur le dos, bien loin de ces subtilités un peu mesquines, s'appliquait seulement à respirer. Gandalf le déshabilla, essora ses vêtements et les lui remit. Il résista à la tentation d'explorer la poche gousset où Gerry rangeait son herbe à pipe, mais il ajouta sournoisement : « Votre herbe doit être toute mouillée », mais le semi-homme ne réagit pas.

Gandalf jeta un regard de commisération sur le hobbit, tant pour ses blessures que pour le poids de son supposé fardeau. Le magicien prit le petit corps dans ses bras et se remit en route en grommelant :

\- Espérons que nous ne reverrons jamais une horreur pareille !

Il se passerait en effet de nombreuses années avant qu'il ne la revoie. Mais son membre sectionné aurait alors repoussé…

.oOo.

1 Elbereth est la reine des étoiles et puissance tutélaire des Elfes.

2 Que resplendisse la lumière des lumières !


	21. Les fantômes d'Eregion - Amon Wenrin

.oOo.

Gandalf chemina quelques minutes, suivant la piste du poney sans difficulté. Après une heure de marche, cependant, le cheminement quittait terrains boueux et roseaux pour se perdre sur une terre d'herbes plus courtes et de buissons. Le sol meuble conservait cependant une trace lisible du passage du poney. De toute évidence la peur n'avait pas encore quitté la monture lorsqu'elle était passée par là : les empreintes de fer révélaient un galop frénétique au milieu des buissons. L'état du hobbit, dont la fièvre semblait s'être emparée, préoccupait Gandalf.

Malgré le besoin de repos et de soins de Gerry, le magicien poursuivit dans l'espoir de retrouver le poney. Le terrain se fit plus accidenté, alors que la lune reparaissait de temps à autres. Le vent frais aurait commencé à les sécher s'ils n'avaient pas été tous deux couverts d'une épaisse couche de boue poisseuse et malodorante. Lorsque les moustiques se firent enfin plus rares, le magicien renonça à retrouver immédiatement l'animal fugitif, bien qu'il eût escamoté leurs provisions, leur matériel et leurs habits de rechange. Il trouva une combe abritée des regards et déposa délicatement le hobbit dans un creux sablonneux. Le magicien rassembla des branches mortes et quelques rameaux odoriférants, et alluma un feu de son bâton. Il laissa reposer le hobbit près du feu pour le réchauffer.

Gandalf avait conservé sa pipe et son herbe sur lui, dans une blague à l'épreuve de l'eau. Pensivement il bourra sa pipe et s'assit non loin du foyer. Il aurait quelques sujets d'inquiétude à partager avec les rôdeurs lorsqu'il parviendrait à les retrouver, à commencer par l'horreur des marais qui venait d'agresser Gerry.

Mais pour le moment le vieux magicien se laissa guider par la fumée de son herbe à pipe. Les volutes sinuaient comme le corps d'un serpent, lui rappelant des créatures que Gandalf avait combattues autrefois, sous un autre nom et une autre forme, dans un autre âge du monde. Les vouivres des marais de Serech rançonnaient quiconque se laissait prendre à leurs rets venimeux de séduction. Malheur à qui ne pouvait racheter sa vie au prix de l'or ou des joyaux…

Son esprit revint dans notre âge du monde :

\- Quelle force obscure a nourri l'horreur du marais et amenée jusqu'ici ? Pourquoi a-t-elle attaqué le hobbit ? Le fardeau du hobbit est-il la cause de cette attaque ? Il ne semble pas uniquement la cible des rôdeurs noirs, mais également des horreurs de l'ombre. De quel fardeau maléfique peut-il être le porteur ?

Le lendemain le semi-homme se sentait nauséeux mais il pouvait respirer sans grande difficulté. Curieusement il n'éprouvait pas la faim du hobbit sous-alimenté. Gandalf soulagé partagea avec lui un peu de cordial et une gaufrette de biscuit de marche. Il trouva de l'eau claire et lava les plaies du cou du hobbit, qui avaient gonflé mais semblaient moins purulentes que la veille. Gerry et Gandalf se remirent ensuite en quête du poney.

Malheureusement la piste était difficile à suivre sur ce terrain qui ressemblait de plus en plus aux landes du Quartier Nord de la Comté. Ils la perdirent quelques fois et la retrouvèrent en revenant sur leurs pas, constatant que le poney avait progressivement obliqué vers le sud. Les collines s'adoucissaient graduellement, recouvertes parfois d'un gazon parsemé de genévriers et de houx. Gandalf expliqua que cette région, appelée autrefois Eregion, répondait aussi au nom de Houssaye, en raison du grand nombre de ces arbres qui y poussaient. Les Hauts Elfes y avaient vécu à une époque bénie.

Mais la piste finit par se tarir. Après plusieurs échecs, ils se rendirent à l'évidence : ils avaient perdu la trace de l'animal. Gerry tenta quelques sifflets, sans succès. Ils aperçurent alors un bosquet d'arbres très dense, au sommet d'une ample colline. Les houx y semblaient plantés en cercle, déployant leur ramure sombre et brillante pour former des boules presque parfaites.

Attiré par la symétrie des lieux, le hobbit entraîna Gandalf et grimpa sur la colline. Au sommet, l'air, qui charriait les relents des marais quelques instants plus tôt, leur sembla plus doux, d'une saveur saine et relaxante. Le ciel s'était couvert toute la matinée d'une voûte opaque et menaçante, mais filtrait à présent les pâles rayons d'un astre lointain, comme brillant aux premiers âges du monde. La vue de Gerry y portait comme celle d'un gerfaut montant à l'assaut des cieux quand l'azur était neuf. Gandalf observait le hobbit avec amusement et curiosité :

\- Nous voici sur Amon Wenrin, la Colline du Souvenir. Les Elfes, qui habitèrent ce pays il y a bien longtemps, y avaient planté ces arbres persistants pour raviver la mémoire de leurs jours heureux. On dit que les choses vous y paraissent comme dans votre prime jeunesse, avec la candeur et l'innocence d'un esprit qui s'éveille. Je voudrais pouvoir me rendre ici chaque fois que les soucis et les tracas de cette vie m'empêchent d'apprécier les grâces du monde.

\- Je me demande jusqu'où remontent vos propres souvenirs ?

\- Je me rappelle bien des choses du Temps des Anciens. Mais j'ai dû en oublier beaucoup pour comprendre les lois de ce monde en cet âge.

\- Parlez-vous donc toujours par énigmes ?

\- Certaines énigmes, apprivoisées et embellies par leur inévitable, lent et patient travail d'appropriation, valent mieux parfois qu'une vérité nue et dure. Mais vous-même, m'avez-vous tout dit de ce que je dois savoir pour vous guider sur la route aventureuse du courage ?

Gerry soupira. Ce vieux trouble-paix n'abandonnait donc jamais ? Il était temps de remettre les clepsydres à l'heure :

\- Ces derniers jours, vous m'avez surtout enseigné un début d'humilité ! Je suis un hobbit, aux ambitions simples et prosaïques. Je recherche le bonheur, et non le courage !

\- Il n'est point de bonheur sans liberté, ni de liberté sans courage.1

Gerry fronça des sourcils – le magicien était bien plus coriace que ces rivaux ordinaires ! Il contre-attaqua résolument :

\- Il est peut-être courageux de ma part de conserver mes secrets.

Ce fut au magicien de soupirer :

\- Il est vrai qu'on paie tôt ou tard le prix de ses cachotteries comme de ses confessions. Vous avez sans doute raison. La constance demande du courage, même lorsqu'elle procède de l'aveuglement ou de l'intransigeance. Mais considérez que vous pourriez ne pas être seul à supporter les conséquences de ce courage…

Le hobbit ne répondit rien. Dès lors le magicien, respectant son silence, cessa ses tentatives pour circonvenir son protégé à propos de son supposé fardeau. Il reprit :

\- Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Que ressentez-vous en ce moment ?

\- Pour ma part, je me sens mieux, ma blessure ne me fait plus souffrir. En revanche, j'ai une faim de loup !

Gandalf rit :

\- C'est bien la preuve que vos fonctions de jeune hobbit sont stimulées par l'endroit ! Mais je ne parlais pas de sensations immédiates. Que vous vient à l'esprit lorsque vous le laissez flotter dans votre passé ?

Gerry inspira profondément et s'assit sur le gazon, laissant planer son regard vers les vertes collines au sud du promontoire. Leurs pentes menaient à une rivière azur à peine discernable au loin, mais la pensée de Gerry franchit allègrement la distance, pêchant dans une rivière semblable de sa mémoire enfouie, un épisode de son enfance.

Il se revit étendu à l'ombre d'un aulne, les pieds dans des plants de basilic. La chaleur d'un après-midi d'été et une longue course après un coup pendable, l'avaient mené aux rives d'un affluent du Baranduin. Une épaisse canopée conservait une agréable fraîcheur à la combe où il s'était endormi.

À travers ses paupières mi-closes, il vit une petite fille traverser la rivière par menus bonds gracieux, comme une libellule printanière volerait à la surface d'une onde pure. Elle soulevait sa robe diaphane, tenue aux épaules par de fines cordelettes, découvrant ses pieds nus à peine mouillés. Son beau visage, encadré d'une longue chevelure argent, mêlait la gravité du peuple elfique à la gaité enfantine. Son front sage et inquiet se pencha sur celui de Gerry. Elle caressa de son index les lèvres du petit hobbit, qui marmonna une comptine féérique de la Comté. Elle se releva vivement, son sourire enchanteur éclaboussant toute la combe de gouttelettes de joie. La petite elfe retraversa la rivière de ses sauts vifs et élégants. Sur la rive opposée, une femme-elfe majestueuse, que Gerry ne pouvait distinguer que lorsqu'elle bougeait, accueillit l'enfant qui lui dit à mi-voix en contenant mal son excitation :

\- Perianeg gar senneg, Emel ! 2

La femme à l'air grave sourit à sa fille, leva son regard sur le hobbit et étendit la main vers lui d'un air protecteur. Gerry ferma les yeux et enfouit le souvenir de ce qui semblait bien un rêve, au plus profond de son cœur.

\- Revenez, maître Touque ! Ne vous endormez point dans les méandres de vos souvenirs… Vous n'êtes pas aussi ignorant que vous l'imaginiez !

La voix grave du magicien remonta Gerry à la surface du temps présent après que le hobbit eut pêché son souvenir dans les profondeurs de son inconscient.

\- J'ai vu des elfes ! Je ne m'en souvenais plus, mais j'ai vu des elfes quand j'étais petit !

\- Dites plutôt que des elfes vous ont vus ! Pour un temps encore, ils voyagent par les bois de la Comté aux beaux jours. Ce n'est pas qu'ils s'intéressent particulièrement à votre petite personne, car ils s'éloignent de la Terre du Milieu et de ses chagrins. Mais ils disposent de nombreuses voies de connaissance que vous ne soupçonnez pas. Les oiseaux leur parlent des faits et gestes des mortels. Et les arbres entendent bien des nouvelles, encore qu'ils ne retiennent guère que ce qui les concerne. Les vents mêmes peuvent conter des histoires… Mais les bêtises du jeune Touque sont quelque peu surveillées, vous vous en doutez. Vous saviez donc au fond de vous-même que vous cohabitez parfois avec des peuples plus anciens que le vôtre, au cœur même de votre Comté chérie ?

\- Les miens ont longuement erré jadis. Nos contes gardent le souvenir d'un monde dur et plein de mystères. Mais à présent les Elfes, les créatures des sous-bois et les choses sombres sont loin. Nous en venons à douter de la réalité ce certaines, si jamais nous ne les avons pas inventées du tout au tout. Mais nous chantons encore sur les lutins des collines et les Elfes des bois : il est toujours politique de faire croire aux esprits qu'on les craint,3 même si nous ne comptons que sur nous-mêmes pour mener nos affaires.

\- Vous serez pleinement renseigné quant aux Elfes d'ici votre retour, et peut-être, je le crains, à propos de quelques créatures moins recommandables qui parcourent les montagnes et les pays sauvages. Mais je vois qu'il est périlleux pour un mortel de se plonger dans la profondeur trompeuse et l'intense réalité des souvenirs elfiques. Venez à présent. Pour ma part cet endroit m'a remémoré quelques chemins de traverse de ce beau pays. Je crois que nous avons une chance de retrouver votre brave Gilles. Il a dû se rendre, comme toute bonne monture ayant un peu d'instinct et de bon sens, aux anciennes écuries de la reine.

Ils descendirent la colline vers le sud-est. Au fil de la pente le ciel retrouva sa grisaille, mais le cœur du hobbit resta plus léger. Il serait désormais plus attentif aux histoires merveilleuses, qui éveilleraient en lui de lointains échos. Ses lancinantes douleurs au cou et ses crampes d'estomac le reprirent progressivement. Gandalf, tout en cheminant, occupa son esprit en lui contant les exploits des Elfes de jadis, au fur et à mesure que les lui suggéraient les ruines qu'ils rencontraient.

Au détour d'un bois de houx, ils débouchèrent dans les restes d'une grande bâtisse. Les pans de murs en marbre bleu, écroulés, formaient des angles aigus qui s'étageaient en surplomb d'un cours d'eau, vif et profond. Un écoulement de roue à aube et des reliquats de petits chenaux de pierre montraient qu'il s'agissait d'un ancien atelier.

\- Mon cher hobbit, vous foulez de vos pieds velus l'un des hauts lieux des arts en Terre du Milieu. C'est à cet endroit que les forgerons des Hauts-Elfes produisirent certaines de leurs plus belles œuvres.

\- Que fabriquaient-ils ?

\- Toutes sortes de beaux objets : des parures, des armes, des outils, des ornements de toutes sortes… La science et l'art qu'ils déployèrent portèrent au sommet les techniques domestiquant le métal et la pierre. Le tranchant, la légèreté, l'élasticité, la résistance et bien d'autres qualités des minerais extraits alentours furent découverts, explorés et maîtrisés, ici-même !

\- Les artisans elfes dépassèrent-ils les œuvres des forgerons nains ?

\- En cette période bénie, avant que la guerre ne revînt et que fussent closes les portes de la Moria, le peuple des Noldor et celui de Durin se complétèrent à merveille et partagèrent leurs secrets. Mais les Elfes de jadis possédaient par-dessus tout le don de projeter dans les œuvres de leurs mains, la subtilité de leur pensée et la profondeur de leur savoir.

\- Voulez-vous dire qu'ils forgeaient des objets savants ?

\- Ne soyez pas ridicule ! Disons plutôt qu'ils cristallisaient dans leurs œuvres les plus belles, une bonne part de leur passion, de leur besoin de transmettre et partager. La créativité et la soif de découvrir vibraient dans le cœur des Hauts-Elfes. Ils forgèrent des anneaux exaltant les dons de leurs gardiens, avides qu'ils étaient de conserver au monde sa beauté. Ces bijoux elfiques accordaient en partage les qualités ou le savoir de leur créateur. Ainsi un tel anneau pouvait confortait son porteur dans sa capacité à protéger, enseigner et faire grandir. C'est pourquoi on les nommait Anneaux de Pouvoir. Bien sûr, ce pouvoir croissait en accord avec les capacités du gardien, ainsi que les risques en proportion de son usage.

\- Pourquoi ? Quels risques ? demanda le hobbit, que cette histoire de pouvoirs et de risques intriguait au plus haut point.

\- Tout pouvoir est une responsabilité et recèle à la fois une promesse et des périls. Il me semble que le plus grand d'entre eux est la tentation, même en voulant faire le bien, d'imposer sa volonté par la force.

Parmi toutes les œuvres admirables des forgerons elfes qu'il aurait pu illustrer, le magicien avait choisi les anneaux de pouvoir. Cette coïncidence frappa Gerry. Le vieux chaperon avait-il lu dans l'esprit du hobbit sur Amon Wenrin ? Le soupçon le traversa un instant, que Gandalf avait deviné la nature de son trésor, et l'avait amené ici à dessein, pour l'instruire des menaces et de la responsabilité qui en découlaient. Il observa le magicien à la dérobée, mais ne décela aucune trace de duplicité dans ses propos ou son attitude.

L'anneau du père Sonnecor était sans doute un objet de savoir et de pouvoir. Gerry avait remarqué que la qualité de ses ronds de fumée s'était grandement accrue ces derniers temps. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il trouvait également que l'instruction qu'il avait dispensée récemment dans l'art de fumer l'herbe à pipe, s'était révélée rapide et merveilleusement adaptée à son auditeur, outre le plaisir qu'il en avait tiré lui-même. Les réflexions inhabituelles que ses conversations irritantes avec le vieux Gandalf avaient provoquées prouvaient elles aussi qu'une mutation était à l'œuvre. Sa vision du monde commençait à s'élargir et son esprit à s'éveiller. Et par-dessus tout, les dangers qu'il avait récemment encourus prouvaient que de nombreuses volontés se trouvaient attirées par son anneau… En vérité, cet objet pouvait bien être un anneau de pouvoir !

Tout en devisant, les voyageurs avaient poursuivi un petit chemin pavé de pierres multicolores qui serpentait vers le sud entre des ruines envahies de clématites et de grands houx. Après un silence rêveur, Gerry vérifia que le singulier objet était en sécurité au fond de sa tabatière, et décida de ne rien révéler de ses conclusions. Il n'allait tout de même pas donner cette satisfaction au vieux gêneur !

Il changea délibérément de sujet :

\- Pensez-vous que nous pourrions trouver certains de ces objets, enterrés ici dans les ruines ?

\- N'imaginez pas trouver par hasard un anneau magique sous vos pas. Jamais cela n'arrivera.4 Il y en eut peu de forgés. Mais vous pourriez tout-à-fait, armé de chance et de persévérance, découvrir d'anciens dépôts oubliés et tomber sur une bonne lame ou quelque outil de bonne qualité. Le pays fut conquis de haute lutte par le noir ennemi d'alors. Les combats fauchèrent la fine fleur du peuple Noldo, et leurs merveilles sont partout. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui amène parfois ici les tribus du pays de Dun, malgré leur haine et leur peur de la gent elfique.

\- De quoi auraient-ils peur ? Vous m'avez bien dit que ces contrées sont désertes ?

\- C'est bien le cas, mais un pays se souvient longtemps des Noldor lorsqu'ils l'ont habité, travaillé et façonné avec amour. Aussi ne soyez pas surpris, la nuit tombée, d'apercevoir de pâles échos de leur présence de jadis.

\- Des fantômes ?

\- Cessez vos inepties ! De simples réminiscences, évoquées par les pierres et les arbres pour vénérer la mémoire du peuple qui embellit cette contrée autrefois. Elles n'ont rien à voir avec les artifices de l'ombre…

Gerry fit taire sa curiosité à propos des fantômes. Gandalf s'était lancé dans une histoire d'Eregion alors que la petite voie pavée passait sous des arches recouvertes de lierres. Gerry vit d'abord se rassembler les survivants des elfes après les guerres du premier âge. Gil-galad fonda le royaume elfique de Lindon tandis que le fier Celebrimbor entraînait la tribu de Fëanor en Houssaye. Dans ce pays voisin et ami du puissant royaume nain de Khazâd-Dûm, fleurit la ligue des forgerons elfes. Advint alors le seigneur Annatar, grand parmi les puissants, qui enseigna aux forgerons. Leur soif de savoir était grande – trop grande ! La volonté de percer les mystères et de dompter la matière les mena à lui ouvrir leur pensée. Ils furent alors pris dans les filets du traître et dupés. Grâce au savoir qu'il leur avait volé, Annatar forgea en secret l'anneau de puissance pour les gouverner tous, et se révéla sous son véritable jour : Sauron le seigneur des ténèbres. Fort de son instrument de domination, il envahit les terres de l'ouest. Houssaye fut dévastée et les salles des forgerons détruites. Les nains de Khazad-Dûm fermèrent leurs portes, et ainsi fut ravivée l'inimitié entre Elfes et Nains, une fois encore. Les Elfes résistaient de toutes leurs forces, mais ils eussent été vaincus sans l'alliance des Hommes de l'Ouïstrenesse, qui déployèrent leur puissance au port de Tharbad, etc.

Gerry avait cessé de faire semblant d'écouter, depuis qu'il avait compris que ces événements précédaient de plusieurs siècles l'histoire des royaumes des Dúnedain.

.oOo.

1 Périclès

2 Le bébé hobbit fait un petit dodo, Maman !

3 Librement inspiré de Jean Giono, Naissance de l'Odyssée.

4 Le lecteur se souvient certainement de l'incrédulité de Gandalf, lorsqu'un hobbit lui contera, un siècle plus tard, avoir trouvé un anneau en tâtonnant dans la pénombre sous les Monts de brume ! Et pourtant…


	22. Les fantômes d'Eregion - Les Dunéens

.oOo.

Gandalf, s'aventurant dans les méandres enchanteurs de gazons et de bosquets, trouva les restes d'un ancien jardin. Deux allées se croisaient sous une arche double en fine dentelle de pierre, colonisée par des rosiers magnifiques. D'anciennes plantations en damiers étaient devenues de denses fouillis de plantes de toutes sortes, mais le magicien n'eut aucune difficulté à localiser et déterrer quelques légumes qu'ils se partagèrent crus. Puis Gandalf sacrifia son grand mouchoir pour confectionner un emplâtre de feuilles médicinales et soigner le cou du hobbit.

Après un peu de repos, ils reprirent leur cheminement vers le sud, le magicien les guidant au jugé, au travers les halliers.

Soudain Gerry donna l'alerte : des voix d'hommes résonnaient plus loin !

Le magicien et le hobbit se dissimulèrent dans les fourrés et observèrent une troupe nombreuse qui campait au creux d'un vallon.

Les hommes s'affairaient autour d'un grand feu, les plus jeunes confectionnant un repas pour l'ensemble de la troupe. Bien bâtis, arborant fièrement tresses et moustaches sombres, la plupart étaient torse nu et portaient des braies taillées dans un même tissu à carreaux, aux dominantes rouges et beiges. Les plus âgés, drapés d'un plaid de même tissage en bandoulière, discutaient âprement, assis sur des colonnes de marbre brisées. Leur physique et leur armement révélaient des tribus de montagnards.

Un gaillard d'âge mûr, large d'épaules et à la prestance de chef, s'empara cérémonieusement d'une outre et versa un liquide ambré dans une coupe de bronze. Il prononça quelques paroles rituelles, s'approcha du foyer et y versa quelques gouttes. Puis il agit de même en aspergeant les buissons de myrte non loin. Enfin il but à la coupe et la passa à la ronde. Les guerriers les plus âgés goutèrent à tour de rôle, certains jouant des coudes pour prendre leur part avant leurs rivaux.

Aucune monture n'était visible, hormis le poney de Gerry, entravé à l'écart près d'un ruisseau. Le brave Gilles ruait et se défendait avec énergie. Un tout jeune homme tentait de l'approcher, moqué par un large cercle d'ainés, qui se gardaient d'intervenir et demeuraient à distance prudente. De toute évidence le poney n'avait pas encore été déchargé de son fardeau, tellement sa résistance était farouche. La culture équestre de ces montagnards en tartan semblait à peu près nulle…

\- Ils font partie d'un clan du pays de Dun, près des racines méridionales des Monts de Brume, souffla Gandalf. Je connais leur chef, le vieux Sarlaigh : fier et avide, un courage discutable mais une prudence pleine de bon sens. Lui et moi ne sommes pas en très bons termes, il vaut mieux éviter de sonner à la porte de ces braves gens… Mais il nous reste une chance de récupérer votre monture ! Rapprochons-nous et tenons-nous prêts à saisir l'occasion.

Le magicien scruta longuement et s'assura qu'aucun membre du clan ne se trouvait en faction alentours. En force, le chef n'avait probablement pas jugé nécessaire d'établir une garde. Gandalf et le hobbit se coulèrent furtivement parmi les genévriers et les chênes verts, jusqu'au bord du ruisseau, à moins d'un arpent du poney.

.oOo.

Soudain, des appels pressants retentirent parmi les hommes rassemblés près du feu. Gerry et Gandalf reconnurent les pas de chevaux piaffants. Des cavaliers venaient d'arriver parmi les hommes du clan. Des aboiements furieux retentirent, puis des cris menaçants. Quelques épées furent tirées du fourreau. Les hommes du clan quittèrent les parages du ruisseau pour rejoindre le foyer, dégainant également leurs armes.

Mais bientôt la voix du chef domina les invectives qui s'amplifiaient et menaçaient de dégénérer en bataille rangée. Les cris se calmèrent mais la tension resta palpable entre les deux groupes. Les deux voyageurs ne pouvaient voir les nouveaux arrivants, mais ils n'eurent pas besoin de se concerter pour craindre le pire : leurs poursuivants, les cavaliers noirs et leurs horribles chiens loups, les avaient rattrapés ! La situation de nos voyageurs, bien qu'ils n'eussent pas encore été repérés, devenait très périlleuse !

Gandalf n'hésita qu'un instant. Il jugeait qu'ils ne pouvaient s'échapper sans au moins une monture. Tentant le tout pour le tout, il ordonna au hobbit médusé de récupérer le poney, puis il le quitta pour se rapprocher de la mêlée et entendre les échanges, se dissimulant dans les fourrés.

\- Place, faites place ! Place à la Voix du Maître ! lança le capitaine des rôdeurs noirs, à la tête de ses cavaliers, toisant les hommes en tartan avec arrogance.

Un brouhaha désapprobateur courut parmi les guerriers dunéens. Le capitaine modéra un peu son impudence mais redoubla d'autorité :

\- Je salue le chef Sarlaigh !... Je mande votre chef… Qu'il se montre !

Quelques clameurs dans les rangs dunéens s'élevèrent d'un ton offusqué - Respect au Roi Sarlaigh !

\- Il se cache ! fit une voix anonyme, perdue dans la foule.

On ne savait pas qui avait parlé, mais la voix avait gravement insulté les dunéens furieux. À leur grondement sourd répondit celui de grands chien-loups noirs qui accompagnaient les cavaliers.

Le chef dunéen ne pouvait rester plus longtemps à l'abri derrière les rangs de ses guerriers, qui se pressaient, menaçants, autour des cavaliers. Il s'avança, tâchant de prendre un air brave et hautain :

\- Qui se présente à mon camp les armes à la main ?

Toutes ces rumeurs de défi avaient attiré les guerriers qui vaquaient encore alentours. Tous s'étaient maintenant rassemblés près du foyer pour soutenir le clan. Leurs targes à l'épaule, ils brandissaient leurs sagaies et lançaient leurs bravades :

\- Descends de ton cheval, étranger ! Tu es sur nos terres ! C'est à toi de te présenter d'abord !

Le capitaine se dressa sur ses étriers, répondant haut et fort et distillant une sourde menace :

\- Chef Sarlaigh ! Ne faites pas assaut de parole avec la Voix du Maître ! Vous savez qui je suis et nous avons un accord ! Il vous faut à présent l'honorer !

\- Nous ne voulons pas de votre accord de dupes ! lança la voix anonyme.

On ne savait toujours pas qui avait parlé, mais la voix avait gravement insulté les étrangers. Et la plupart des hommes en tartan hurlaient leur approbation avec enthousiasme.

Des grognements menaçants de chiens ou de loups s'élevèrent, alors que le capitaine haussait le ton :

\- Le Maître vous a accordé sa faveur et restitué des terres ! À présent votre clan festoie et se prélasse, alors que le Maître a ordonné la chasse ! Les Ardelaigh sont-ils donc parjures et félons ?

La masse des guerriers en tartan, énervée, hésitait. Le chef Sarlaigh, un peu débordé, lança précipitamment :

\- Mon clan a respecté sa part de l'accord !

\- Alors où sont les prisonniers exigés ?

\- Euh… Nous avons capturé leurs bagages ! Mon clan n'a aucun intérêt à capturer des vagabonds. Seuls leurs biens nous sont utiles…

_-_ Ramasser des bagages c'est un travail de femme ! se moqua la voix anonyme avec mépris, dans la cacophonie des insultes et des grognements.

On ignorait toujours d'où venait la voix, mais elle embarrassait les deux chefs, celui qui avait donné l'instruction, comme celui qui l'avait acceptée. Quelques pierres jaillirent avec les huées et les insultes.

La Voix du Maître, le capitaine des cavaliers, devait rapidement reprendre l'initiative, sans perdre la face ni provoquer plus avant les dunéens. Il fit un effort magistral pour se contrôler :

\- Ces prisonniers ont une grande valeur ! Le Maître offre douze onces d'argent pour leur capture, morts ou vifs, à condition qu'ils lui soient livrés sans être dépouillés d'aucune façon ! L'enfant a une valeur marchande et doit être capturé vivant. L'Errant gris est un fouineur dangereux et doit être abattu !

La promesse mirobolante alluma la convoitise dans le cœur du chef dunéen. Mais la voix anonyme ne lui laissa pas le temps de peser la nouvelle offre :

\- Menteurs ! vous n'avez pas ce prix avec vous ! Et les Ardelaigh ne sont pas vos laquais !

La voix, d'où qu'elle vînt, avait touché la corde sensible des guerriers en tartan. Le chaos eut raison des pourparlers :

\- Nous sommes les guerriers du clan Ardelaigh ! hurlèrent quelques fiers-à-bras aux côtés du chef

\- Nous ne craignons rien ni personne dans nos collines ! renchérirent d'autres.

_-_ Les loups nous enserrent ! lança une voix alarmée.

En effet, les terribles fauves, mi-chiens, mi-loups, s'étaient fait oublier et avaient adopté la disposition naturelle d'une meute en chasse, en arc de cercle autour de la tribu. Quelques sagaies volèrent et deux ou trois combats isolés s'engagèrent contre les monstres. Les lames empoisonnées des dunéens seraient mortelles pour les fauves, mais ceux-ci n'étaient pas des loups ordinaires…

Les rôdeurs noirs ne pouvaient laisser malmener leurs pisteurs sans réagir. Tout s'enchaîna alors très rapidement. Haines et terreurs immémoriales prirent le pas sur la diplomatie, les insultes fusèrent de part et d'autre alors que les premiers blessés s'effondraient sous les coups d'épées :

\- Têtes de chiens galeux ! Retournez au gouffre de la mort !

\- Lâchez nos pisteurs, bande de dégénérés ! À bas les dépossédés !

\- Mort aux nécromants ! Vous ne serez pas les seigneurs sur nos terres !

Bientôt la mêlée fut générale, les rôdeurs noirs durent se regrouper pour faire face au clan survolté. Plusieurs hommes furent tués ou gravement blessés de part et d'autre. Le sang amenant la vengeance, personne n'eut plus le pouvoir, ni bientôt la volonté, d'arrêter le massacre des alliés. Les rôdeurs, en infériorité numérique, durent battre en retraite, laissant pour morts plus de la moitié des leurs, et leur atroce meute décimée et dispersée.

Mais ce fut le clan qui paya le plus lourd tribut, une douzaine de morts et blessés. Aussi, en représailles de cette hécatombe, immédiatement après la retraite précipitée des rôdeurs noirs, les blessés de ces derniers furent achevés et dépouillés.

.oOo.

Pendant de longues minutes, Gandalf avait écouté et, comme vous l'avez deviné, était parfois intervenu dans la conversation, par petites touches distillées à propos, de sa voix contrefaite de ventriloque.

À présent, une dispute éclatait entre le chef Sarlaigh, blessé et affaibli, et son neveu, un véritable géant hirsute, dont les partisans étaient restés en retrait de l'affrontement. De toute évidence l'opportunité manquée d'une alliance avec les étrangers, avait déplu au jeune homme. Le feu de la discorde n'avait plus besoin d'être attisé… Aussi, fort satisfait de la tournure des événements, le magicien s'esquiva et rejoignit le hobbit.

De son côté, Gerry s'était faufilé avec la discrétion du furet en chasse. Alors que les clameurs montaient puis s'abaissaient, ponctuées des beuglements de voix autoritaires, il avait rejoint le ruisseau et couru jusqu'au poney. Le jeune dunéen qui avait tourmenté Gilles avait rejoint ses camarades près du foyer. La voie était libre. Le poney, détaché sans difficulté après les caresses de retrouvailles, s'était laissé conduire par son maître bien-aimé. Après quelques pas vers l'aval à la lisière boueuse du ruisseau, le hobbit avait pénétré plus profondément dans le courant, puis l'avait remonté. Ainsi, espérait-il, des poursuivants tenteraient d'abord de le pister vers le sud. Gandalf, revenant en catimini, lui emboita le pas dans le ruisseau, riant de la discorde de leurs ennemis.

.oOo.


	23. Les fantômes d'Eregion - Curunir

.oOo.

Leur fuite fut rapide, portée par un espoir allègre. Gandalf autorisa quelques courtes pauses pour sustenter le petit groupe. Il manquait quelques provisions, que le poney avait probablement semées dans sa course éperdue. Mais le magicien insista pour poursuivre leur fuite jusqu'à la nuit tombée.

Ils s'installèrent alors dans les ruines d'une ancienne demeure. Ils disposaient d'eau et de l'opportunité de faire un feu, que l'on pouvait dissimuler. Le poney bénéficia même d'un logement indépendant avec de grandes brassées de graminées. Ils eurent la joie de faire une toilette complète et Gandalf renouvela les pansements de Gerry. Les deux compagnons confectionnèrent un vrai festin. Le hobbit, qui appréciait les efforts culinaires du magicien, se resservit trois fois, le petit convalescent abusant autant que possible des attentions de son tuteur, qui se sentait un peu coupable.

Ils s'adossèrent confortablement et bourrèrent leurs pipes. Gandalf goûta le calme dépouillé et relaxant de cette cérémonie du soir. Gerry la vivait comme un véritable luxe, après les privations et les blessures qu'il avait endurées. Encore une fois il dut reconnaitre la grande assiduité et le talent de son élève, qui ne tarda pas à produire des ronds de fumée avec autant de maîtrise que lui.

Tard dans la soirée, ils s'appliquèrent à lancer des chapelets de ronds, des anneaux qui s'agençaient en chaînes, et bien d'autres difficultés du même genre, avec une délectation partagée. Profitant des vertus relaxantes de l'herbe à pipe, Gerry constata avec étonnement que son esprit vagabondait tout de même fréquemment sur le thème des anneaux de fumée, du pouvoir de son anneau, et des anneaux de pouvoir. Mais la fatigue le rattrapa finalement. Après une dernière ronde, Gandalf se coucha lui aussi, et tous deux dormirent du sommeil du juste. L'air sain de Houssaye semblait propice au repos réparateur.

Le lendemain, les deux compagnons reprirent leur périple sous un temps clément, remontant vers le nord en brouillant leur piste autant que possible. Aucune rumeur de poursuite ne se fit entendre. Ils poussèrent jusqu'à une combe que connaissait Gandalf et se mirent à l'abri comme la nuit précédente, entre les murs abattus d'une vieille demeure.

.oOo.

Au petit matin, les bois de houx autour de leur refuge en ruine bruissaient du doux tapage des oiseaux. Un rai de lumière vive vint frapper le mur de pierre, au-dessus de Gandalf.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, animé d'un mauvais pressentiment.

Après un effort, il identifia ce qui l'avait tiré des limbes : le gazouillis avait cessé. Le magicien se reprocha son réveil tardif : le hobbit était déjà levé, probablement en cours de pillage de leurs réserves chèrement sauvées.

Intrigué, Gandalf appela son compagnon. Après quelques secondes, une petite voix, anormalement hésitante et contrite, lui répondit d'au-delà du bâtiment :

\- Je suis là, Gandalf !

Le magicien, à présent inquiet, saisit son bâton et son épée et sortit à grands pas dans la lumière. Il découvrit avec horreur le hobbit à la merci de ses ennemis ! Gerry, agenouillé devant un bassin de pierre, avait les mains attachées dans le dos. Un homme au teint olivâtre et au regard mauvais lui tenait la tête rejetée en arrière, avec un coutelas sur la gorge.

Trois tireurs postés en embuscade autour des ruines, bandaient leur arc dans la direction du magicien. Il leur jeta un regard noir, comme s'il s'apprêtait à les foudroyer pour de bon.

Mais la Voix du Maître des rôdeurs noirs se fit entendre, calme et sûre d'elle, un peu à l'écart :

\- Vous m'avez fait courir, Errant Gris !

Le magicien fit rapidement un tour d'horizon. À sa droite et à sa gauche, quelques guerriers du clan Ardelaigh le tenaient en joue d'une pique, d'un glaive ou d'une flèche, prêts à fondre sur lui. À leur tête, le neveu, qui semblait avoir trahi son chef et oncle pour s'allier aux rôdeurs noirs, toisait Gandalf de sa haute taille, avec un horrible rictus de triomphe. Le vieillard gris était encerclé !

Désemparé, il hésitait. Toute tentative, périlleuse même pour lui, se solderait certainement par une mort abominable pour le jeune hobbit. La gorge serrée, le magicien pensa à la lettre du Thain, le priant de prendre soin de son chenapan de fils et surtout de le ramener à sa mère…

\- Remettez-nous votre épée ! Sinon votre protégé visitera promptement les salles de Mandos ! … si vous croyez toujours à ces billevesées !

Gandalf raffermit sa poigne. Il n'était évidemment pas question de se rendre. Qui sait à quels crimes se livreraient ces brigands une fois le magicien désarmé ? Il s'avança lentement sur le gazon, une braise couvant dans son regard courroucé. Il avait gagné quelques mètres...

Le bourreau, en tirant en arrière la tête de Gerry, hurla au magicien de ne plus bouger et de se débarrasser de ses armes. Alors Gandalf s'arrêta, s'appuyant sur son bâton, tâchant malgré sa colère de prendre l'air d'un misérable vaincu, et planta son épée dans l'herbe, devant lui.

La Voix du Maître reprit d'un air triomphant :

\- Il était très habile, vieille barbe grise, de nous monter les uns contre les autres ! Mais cette fois vous avez fourré votre nez trop loin, maître furet ! Le Maître vous connait ! D'où que vous veniez, vous allez y retourner ! Mais confiez-moi également votre bâton… Entre vos mains sournoises, il peut s'avérer plus qu'il n'y parait !

Un homme vêtu de cuir sombre et de drap vert approcha pour entraver le magicien avec des chaines d'argent.

\- Voici un souvenir de feu Eregion… dit la Voix avec un sourire mauvais.

Gandalf allait devoir jouer le tout pour le tout, risquant la vie de son protégé et comptant sur la chance. Mais notre magicien n'eut pas l'occasion de montrer son habileté et le chef des rôdeurs noirs ne termina pas sa phrase.

Un éclair déchira l'air, tandis que le forban était violemment projeté en arrière et s'effondrait une perche1 plus loin. L'homme qui tenait Gerry sous la menace de sa lame tomba lentement sur le côté, le corps tétanisé et la tête entièrement carbonisée. Le petit hobbit gisait inanimé, comme une poupée de chiffon abandonnée.

Des hommes bondirent on ne sait d'où, vêtus d'un tartan bleu et vert. Les archers lâchèrent une volée dans leur direction et se replièrent précipitamment. Mais les assaillants, nombreux et dirigés avec talent, firent rapidement place nette.

.oOo.

S'avança alors un homme vêtu d'une riche robe immaculée. Sa haute taille et sa prestance annonçaient un grand seigneur. La clairvoyance et le savoir de bien des âges se lisaient dans son regard profond, et la détermination sur son front noble et volontaire. D'un geste d'autorité de son bâton blanc, il lança les guerriers qui le flanquaient, à la poursuite des fuyards.

Le sage vénérable à la longue barbe poivre et sel, s'approcha de Gandalf et tendit sa main vers le magicien gris. Gandalf le reconnut, mit un genou en terre et s'inclina respectueusement :

\- Saroumane…

\- Relevez-vous, mon ami… dit le nouveau venu, d'une voix grave et rassurante, après quelques instants pour savourer la situation. D'un geste altier et compatissant, il releva Gandalf. Celui-ci se précipita vers le hobbit inconscient. Il le ranima et s'assura qu'il ne souffrait d'aucune blessure. Mais le manque de déférence de Gandalf indisposa le grand Saroumane, qui venait pourtant de rétablir – et avec quel brio ! – une situation particulièrement compromise :

\- Votre compassion honore notre ordre, Mithrandir, mais n'avez-vous rien de plus utile à faire que de materner un petit garçon désobéissant ? Êtes-vous certain de choisir vos priorités avec suffisamment de discernement ? La voix était celle d'un maître éminent ramenant la quiétude dans une classe de jeunes gens turbulents.

Secoué de tremblements nerveux, le hobbit grelottait, recroquevillé sur le gazon, incapable de réagir. Gandalf, alarmé par l'état de son compagnon, avait cherché une blessure, sans en trouver. Il ramassa ses effets, releva et rhabilla la petite personne, amaigrie par le voyage en pays sauvage. Gerry se laissa faire comme un enfant malade. Saroumane s'approcha, l'air docte et vaguement impatient :

\- Votre compagnon a besoin du sommeil de l'oubli. Laissez-moi faire ! …

Ce ton du guérisseur dans la plénitude de son art ne laissait pas d'alternative. Gandalf s'écarta avec espoir et reconnaissance.

\- … Regardez-moi dans les yeux, mon jeune ami ! Votre peur se dissout dans le sommeil ! … énonça le magicien blanc avec une voix de basse, doucement autoritaire mais irrésistible.

Puis il passa sa main dans les boucles blondes du hobbit qui se détendit, s'allongea et s'endormit aussitôt, avec une respiration ample et calme.

\- … Il ne gardera aucun souvenir de cet épisode. Vous devrez le lui raconter, quand et si vous le jugez nécessaire, mais soyez circonspect ! prévint Saroumane, les yeux mi-clos.

Gandalf porta le hobbit à l'abri dans le bâtiment et le couvrit. Perturbé et inquiet, il rejoignit Saroumane pour tenir conseil à propos des derniers événements. Les deux magiciens s'éloignèrent pour converser.

\- Je voudrais m'ouvrir à vous d'événements inquiétants… commença à voix basse le magicien gris.

\- Lorsque Gandalf parait, la tempête s'éveille dans son sillage ! Vous êtes si souvent au cœur de la tourmente… Mais je vous écoute, mon ami. La voix suave du général s'adressait avec confiance à un aide de camp éprouvé de longue date.

\- Eriador n'est plus gardée ! Les rôdeurs d'Arnor ont évacué les contrées au sud de la grande route de l'Est. Je n'ai pu en rencontrer aucun depuis le gué de Sarn jusqu'à Thalion et aux Hauts de Sud ! Et tous mes messages sont restés sans réponse !

\- Cette absence et ce silence sont préoccupants, j'en conviens. Mais je me suis depuis longtemps défendu de ne compter que sur un seul allié. Il n'y a plus rien à attendre des restes épars des Dúnedain d'Arnor, je le crains. Leurs lignées ont failli depuis longtemps…

\- Pourtant, ils sont fiables, et c'est beaucoup de nos jours.

\- Ils ne serviront pas l'Ennemi de leur plein gré, je vous l'accorde. Mais de quoi sert une force qui s'étiole dès qu'on lui confie une mission ? Vous dites n'avoir aucune nouvelle ?

\- Leurs messages laissés sur les routes sont brouillés. J'attends des nouvelles du Nord qui tardent à venir… je crains que des espions ailés n'assistent leurs ennemis, et que nos mouvements soient plus connus que nous ne le pensions.

\- Mon cher Gandalf, votre route s'écrit en lettres de feu ! Pour qui sait percevoir les signes, vous avez laissé une trace flamboyante parfaitement évidente depuis votre halte de Thalion ! Comment s'étonner que vos manœuvres soient traversées ?

Le ton moqueur n'était mêlé d'aucune nuance de bienveillance. Gandalf passa outre :

\- Je ne m'explique la défaillance de mes amis, que par une offensive de grande envergure. Ces hommes, ces rôdeurs noirs, nombreux, bien équipés et pourvus d'or, espionnent l'Eriador. Ces cavaliers terrorisent les faibles et achètent les âmes vénales. Ils ne reculent devant aucune menace ni aucune violence et recherchent je ne sais quoi… Un de leurs groupes est passé par Tharbad et s'est aventuré aussi loin que Thalion, et d'autres se sont dirigés vers la Comté. À l'évidence ils venaient d'au-delà du fleuve, mais je ne connais, au sud du Gwathlo, aucune puissance capable d'entretenir pareille troupe ! Qui peut bien les avoir envoyés ?

Saroumane le Grand toisa Gandalf d'un regard condescendant :

\- J'ai repéré ces rôdeurs depuis plusieurs mois. Ils viennent évidemment de l'est, où leur maître les équipe et les entraîne. Leur allégeance parait sans faille… Leur capitaine, en particulier, qui s'est fait appeler 'La voix du Maître' paraît très opiniâtre. Je soupçonne quelque magie noire…

\- Nous avons été poursuivis sur de nombreux milles. Leur capitaine a offert une forte récompense d'argent pour notre capture.

\- Une récompense pour chasseur de primes ! La notoriété dont vous vous vantez ne peut que nous desservir, Gandalf ! La voix avait perdu son ton suave, animée seulement par l'agacement et, peut-être, un brin de jalousie.

\- Ils comptaient nous exécuter ! Leur violence ne vous a pas échappé…

\- Je ne crois pas que votre jeune ami n'ait le moindre intérêt, ni pour vous, ni pour vos assaillants. Vous êtes toujours au cœur de la tourmente, car vous la provoquez. La voix dure de Saroumane était à présent celle d'un père courroucé mais juste, peiné de devoir sévir.

\- Je voudrais découvrir d'où ils viennent.

\- Je sais d'où ils viennent, le coupa Saroumane. Et je m'occupe d'enrayer cette menace, comme vous l'avez certainement remarqué. J'ai fait alliance avec un clan de Dun, pour contrer l'influence néfaste de ces rôdeurs noirs sur les tribus des montagnes. Lorsque j'en aurai fini avec eux, leur corporation aura été chassée d'Eriador. Vous ne semblez pas avoir compris qu'un pouvoir est en passe de se lever, Mithrandir !

Le ton de Saroumane ne souffrait aucune réplique. Il poursuivit, avec la prestance d'un grand commandeur des armées :

\- Une lutte d'influence vient de commencer, nous devons garder le contrôle des régions occidentales coûte que coûte, sans quoi nous tomberons. Je fais mon affaire de cette guerre.

Le magicien blanc entraîna Gandalf vers les ruines, laissant ses conclusions en suspens un moment. Puis il se tourna vers son subordonné et lui signifia d'un air sévère :

\- Le sillage de vos démonstrations éclatantes se suit comme une traînée de feu dans la nuit. Vous avez gravé « Gandalf pratique ici sa magie flamboyante » en éclairs discernables depuis tout l'Eriador. Votre vœu d'humilité semble s'étioler dans la fumée de l'herbe à pipe… Ou serait-ce le désir et le besoin de briller ? Je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de modérer votre ardeur, et d'appliquer vos facultés à la persévérance et à l'efficacité ! Faute de quoi votre charge devrait vous être retirée…

Devant le visage livide et les lèvres serrées du magicien gris, Saroumane reprit d'un ton plus conciliant, comme envers un élève réprimandé, mais très aimé :

\- Croyez que je le regrette. Vous attirez trop l'attention sur vous. Je vous prie instamment, dans l'avenir, de vous montrer plus circonspect. Promettez-moi de ne plus déployer la plénitude de votre puissance qu'à bon escient, sans témoins. Mais sans doute chacun doit-il agir selon ses aptitudes… Cette lutte est mienne, désormais. Aidez vos amis Dúnedain à recouvrer leurs forces, s'ils le peuvent, quoiqu'à mon avis ils n'en valent pas la peine… Contre les rôdeurs de l'Est, je vais déchaîner la fureur vengeresse des Dunéens. Il est temps de briser cette toile avant que l'araignée de parvienne à terminer son tissage !

Le clan qui avait prêté allégeance à Saroumane s'était montré d'une redoutable efficacité. En quelques instants, les guerriers du clan Ardelaigh avaient été maîtrisés et entravés. Seuls la Voix du Maître et un de ses comparses étaient parvenus à s'enfuir grâce à leurs montures. Les hommes capturés se tenaient à présent à genoux et liés les uns aux autres, devant une colonne de marbre couchée. Leurs têtes lasses et résignées dodelinaient, courbées sur leurs poitrines. Ils semblaient n'entretenir aucune illusion quant à la clémence de leurs vainqueurs. Avec un hurlement triomphal, le chef de la troupe au tartan bleu et vert s'approcha sous les vivats de ses guerriers. Brandissant soudain sa grande hache de combat, il décapita l'un après l'autre les quelques survivants, sans autre forme de procès !

Gandalf, qui se précipitait, fut retenu dans son élan :

\- Non, Mithrandir ! Ce peuple fait la guerre à sa façon. De quel droit les jugeriez-vous, vous que l'on n'a pas chassé de ses terres ancestrales ? Du reste, vous leur êtes redevable par la loi du sang : sans eux, ne seriez-vous pas ici, à pleurer votre jeune ami ? Car il s'agit d'une guerre sans pitié, dont l'enjeu est le pouvoir dans le Nord et la liberté de chaque peuple de forger son propre destin. En vérité je vous le répète : je ne peux pas plus que vous, laisser de témoin derrière nous…

Gandalf s'inclina, la mort dans l'âme. Son supérieur l'avait rappelé à l'ordre à maints égards. Ébranlé dans ses convictions, il hésiterait désormais, à s'ouvrir de ses difficultés à l'illustre sage.

Les cadavres eurent droit à une sépulture dans la façon du pays de Dun, mais sans les honneurs rendus aux ancêtres. Les corps furent placés en tas dans une faille rocheuse. L'entrée effondrée garderait le secret de ces morts pour l'éternité, à moins que leur clan ne les découvre et que la vengeance ne propage sa hideuse fatalité aux générations suivantes.

Une fois seul, Gandalf adressa une dernière pensée à ces hommes déracinés. Leur chef avait recherché une alliance dangereuse et contre nature, mais c'était l'amertume qui les avait mus, et ils n'avaient pas mérité pas cette mort déshonorante.

.oOo.

1 Une perche est une distance d'un peu moins de 6 mètres.


	24. Le Dunadan - Expédition

.oOo.

Au réveil du hobbit, qu'il laissa reposer tout son soûl, Gandalf rassembla ses affaires et leur fit quitter les lieux, sans dire un mot. Le jeune Touque ne parvenait pas à se remémorer la matinée. Gandalf lui annonça sobrement qu'un combat avait eu lieu, et qu'ils n'auraient plus à se soucier de leurs poursuivants.

Ils s'éloignèrent de quelques milles vers le nord, cheminant en silence et atteignirent un abri à la tombée de la nuit. Le vallon était baigné d'une petite source, qui sourdait sous l'herbe avant de glisser entre des galets plats. La végétation rappelait que les voyageurs approchaient désormais des premières pentes basses des montagnes du nord.

La soirée fut morose pour les deux compagnons. Le hobbit ressentait confusément un manque, comme si une portion de lui-même avait été escamotée. Cette amputation morale lui laissait la désagréable impression d'un vol irréparable, d'un secret lui appartenant mais qui restait inaccessible, par la faute d'une volonté supérieure, occulte et toute-puissante. Il fouillait sans relâche dans les bribes de ses souvenirs, que ne corroboraient point les explications dilatoires de Gandalf. Pour la première fois il douta du magicien, dont les réponses évasives éveillèrent ses soupçons. Dans la pénombre du soir, Gerry vérifia discrètement que son précieux trésor ne lui avait pas été dérobé, en rougissant de honte pour son manque de confiance.

Gandalf pour sa part méditait les paroles du magicien blanc, ébranlé par ses reproches et mortifié par sa sanction. D'après Saroumane, un pouvoir se levait à l'Est, que le chef de leur ordre devait combattre en Eriador, en personne. Gandalf n'avait pu déceler ces nouveaux venus à temps ni compter sur ses amis qui lui avaient fait défaut. Les deux compagnons se réfugièrent dans le réconfort de l'herbe à pipe, sans parvenir toutefois à partager un moment de paix.

Les jours suivants ne furent pas plus gais. Le hobbit, grâce à la constitution résiliente de son petit peuple, se remettait lentement de son trou de mémoire et s'appliquait à dérider le vieux Gandalf, qui semblait plus absorbé que jamais. Mais les silences prolongés et les monologues incompréhensibles s'échappant des lèvres du magicien, vinrent à bout de la bienveillante patience de Gerry, qui finit par renoncer et s'intéressa au paysage.

Ils voyageaient de jour, en prolongeant les étapes, sous un ciel souvent chargé et parfois pluvieux. Le doux vallonnement des collines d'Eregion s'estompait. Les voyageurs se hâtaient vers le nord. Ils traversèrent plusieurs éperons dévalant des hauts sommets des Monts de Brume à leur droite, avant de redescendre dans une grande vallée. Ils infléchirent alors leur route vers le nord-est pour longer le fleuve à bonne distance de sa rive gauche. Par moment son mince ruban gris s'approchait suffisamment pour qu'on aperçût le reflet argenté et scintillant sous le soleil hésitant de mai.

\- Est-ce le fleuve Flot Gris que je vois là-bas ?

\- Non, il s'agit de la rivière Sonoronne, la Bruinen des Elfes. Elle descend des Monts de Brume au nord avant de passer par d'inaccessibles défilés. Elle rejoint le Flot Gris quelques lieues au sud-ouest d'ici. Si nous le pouvons, nous la traverserons dès que possible.

Un après-midi, après une pause auprès d'un cours d'eau, Gerry sursauta, surpris par une galopade dans les sous-bois sur leur droite. Le cœur battant, il observa avec attention, mais ne nota rien de particulier. Sans doute avaient-ils dérangé un cerf ou un chevreuil. Pourtant l'événement retint son attention, bien que Gandalf, absorbé dans ses sombres pensées, ne manifestât aucune alarme.

Au campement du soir, Gerry insista pour avoir un repas chaud et de la lumière. Devant la mauvaise volonté du magicien pour mettre le feu aux branchages qu'il avait rassemblés, le hobbit mania le briquet. Il interrogea à nouveau Gandalf sur le but de leur voyage, pour le pousser à rejeter le doute et se projeter dans l'avenir. Il faut reconnaitre que le hobbit caressait également l'idée qu'après de telles épreuves, le magicien pourrait considérer que son protégé avait eu une expérience tout-à-fait suffisante de la vie sauvage et des aventures formatrices.

Mais il n'en fut rien. Une pipe bien bourrée redonna un peu d'allant à Gandalf, qui s'était perdu jusque-là dans ses pensées. Le magicien s'anima quelque peu pour lui exposer sa vision de la situation dans le nord, bien qu'il s'entrecoupât souvent de remarques montrant qu'il hésitait maintenant quant à ses priorités.

Gerry apprit que diverses tribus de gobelins se partageaient le septentrion, des deux extrémités occidentales des Monts de Brumes, jusqu'au Montagnes grises, constamment en guerre les unes contre les autres. Ces clans instables se disputaient la suprématie jusqu'aux cols des Monts de Brume, à l'est de Fondcombe. La faible puissance militaire des Dúnedain ne leur permettait pas d'éradiquer cette ignoble engeance. Ils devaient se contenter de les contenir loin des contrées habitées et si possible de protéger les axes de communication. La surveillance des rôdeurs tâchait notamment de prévenir l'avènement d'un chef capable de liguer ces clans sous sa férule. Les coups de mains audacieux qu'ils devaient alors organiser requéraient de rassembler une grande partie des forces éparses des rôdeurs. De telles opérations nécessitaient une planification et une mise en œuvre sans faille, sous peine d'un échec qui laisserait Eriador exposé durant de nombreuses années. Aussi les risques des expéditions étaient-ils soigneusement pesés. Gandalf poursuivit :

\- Nous ne pouvons nous permettre tous les exploits que notre cœur désire. Le secret reste notre meilleur atout. Un allié, un dúnadan de mes amis, est tenté par une action d'éclat que je juge inconsidérée. Mais je doute à présent de mon jugement, tant mes propres actions elles-mêmes, ont pu être jugées irréfléchies récemment !

Gerry, un peu fatigué d'entendre Gandalf se perdre dans cette autocritique stérile, profita de l'occasion pour se poser en hobbit mûri par les épreuves :

\- Pourquoi la jugez-vous inconsidérée ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils et en composant un air sérieux et préoccupé. Mais le magicien semblait insensible à ses mimiques :

\- Mon cœur et ma sagesse s'accordent sur ce point, du moins le faisaient-ils lorsque j'estimais avoir suffisamment de sagesse. Le but du voyage est loin de nos bases. Nous disposons d'informations étranges et contradictoires sur les événements récents qui affectent cette partie du monde.

\- Où se trouve ce mystérieux endroit éloigné ?

\- Vous en saurez plus lorsque nous nous trouverons en sécurité dans la belle vallée de Fondcombe. L'emplacement exact de cet endroit est incertain et lointain. Il sera périlleux de l'atteindre.

\- Mais alors pourquoi s'y rendre ?

\- C'est là le principal danger d'un but trop incertain, qui miroite de feux lointains et trompeurs. Cet endroit pourrait receler un trésor. C'est ce qui attire mes amis, qui en ont grand besoin.

\- Et vous-même ? Est-ce le trésor qui vous attire en ce lieu ?

\- Comme on dit à Lézeaux, si de beaucoup travailler on devenait riche, les ânes auraient le bât doré ! Votre famille est opulente, mon cher Gerry. Il ne vous vient donc pas à l'esprit que certains peuvent souhaiter acquérir l'aisance par un coup d'éclat et de courage, plutôt que par une longue vie de labeur dans les champs ? Mais les trésors sont ordinairement accompagnés de grands périls. Tout l'intérêt que je vois à l'affaire, est l'opportunité de détruire ces périls. C'est pourquoi je compte accompagner cette expédition et conseiller son chef, en admettant que je puisse faire valoir mes vues. Cela dit, une fois mon objectif atteint, je ne vois pas la nécessité de laisser à d'autres ma part du trésor. Vous non plus, j'imagine ?

\- J'aurai droit à une part ?

La réponse étourdie du hobbit – qui s'avérait de fait être une question – montra au magicien que le côté aventureux de sa veine Touque bousculait à présent ses habitudes confortables de gentil-hobbit. Gerry venait, sans y réfléchir et peut-être sans s'en apercevoir, de donner un consentement tacite à l'éventualité de partir en expédition lointaine et périlleuse, attiré par le leurre de l'aventure.

Gandalf s'en rendit compte – d'autant qu'il n'avait rien proposé à Gerry ! - et testa immédiatement jusqu'où l'intrépidité hobbite avait pris le dessus :

\- Vous aurez certainement droit à une part, puisque vous partagerez les périls !

\- Vous évitez de désigner clairement ces périls, et je le suppose, à dessein. Sauf votre respect, je ne suis pas certain que le jeu en vaille la chandelle. Quel serait exactement mon rôle ? Vous avez certainement remarqué que je ne suis pas précisément bâti comme un grand guerrier.

Le côté casanier du hobbit restait donc en éveil. Gandalf temporisa :

\- Vous êtes prudent et cela me plaît. Mais nous ne sommes encore sûrs de rien concernant les périls, ni même à propos du trésor, je le crains. Vos talents nous aideraient sans doute à explorer discrètement les lieux.

Le hobbit se répandit en objections diverses. Éludant les protestations de Gerry, le magicien changea de sujet :

\- Par ailleurs il me faut absolument trouver ce capitaine des rôdeurs d'Arnor. Il doit faire resserrer les rangs de ses gardiens dans le sud. Je crains qu'il n'ait mobilisé toute leur capacité vers le nord !

\- Vous m'avez dit que nos poursuivants nous laisseraient tranquilles, parce que le supérieur de votre ordre les a détruits. Mais avez-vous découvert la raison pour laquelle ils nous poursuivaient ? Pourrait-il en venir d'autres ?

Le hobbit en était venu à croire que son anneau magique était la cause première de la poursuite. Gandalf ne répondit pas immédiatement, comme s'il pesait les conséquences de sa réponse :

\- Saroumane pense l'avoir déterminée : il semble que j'ai cristallisé sur moi l'attention de nos agresseurs. Il vaut mieux qu'il se charge de démanteler cette menace, tandis que je m'occupe d'autres affaires.

Gerry fut tenté de détromper le magicien et lui avouer détenir la cause de leurs soucis. Mais son anneau, lui semblait-il, avait raffermi son vœu de restituer le trésor à son propriétaire, de réparer sa faute par lui-même. Le sage semblait rasséréné de concentrer son attention sur une autre affaire. Aussi le hobbit, par amitié pour le vieux magicien mais aussi par égoïsme et facilité, ne divulgua pas le fond de sa pensée.

.oOo.

Ils s'étendirent donc pour la nuit au milieu de la clairière. Mais le hobbit dormit mal. Des cauchemars peuplés de feulements étranglés et d'yeux furtifs encerclant le campement le hantèrent dans l'ombre. Un hennissement de peur du poney le tira de son rêve. Gandalf se leva d'un bond et se saisit d'un brandon qui brilla d'une flamme claire et résolue au bout de son bras étendu. Les ombres reculèrent jusqu'à l'obscurité des bois, éloignant les rumeurs nocturnes.

Gerry calma le poney. Il rassembla une grande réserve de bois mort et alimenta le feu. Gandalf fit de même et établit deux foyers supplémentaires pour placer le poney au centre d'une aire bien éclairée. Se pelotonnant dans sa couverture, Gerry s'assit près de Gilles et décida de veiller toute la nuit.

À l'aube pourtant, Gandalf le réveilla sans qu'il se souvînt s'être endormi.

\- Venez, Gerry ! J'ai trouvé des empreintes par ici ! souffla le magicien.

En effet, un énorme canidé avait à l'évidence flairé autour du camp durant la nuit et s'en était approché. Ils repartirent troublés : leurs poursuivants n'avaient peut-être pas lâché prise… Ou était-ce un maraudeur isolé ? Les voyageurs modifièrent leur itinéraire pour se rapprocher du fleuve, dans l'espoir de trouver un terrain découvert qui leur permettrait de repérer des poursuivants trop pressants. Toute la journée ils forcèrent l'allure à travers ormes et sapins, sans qu'il fût besoin de pousser le poney, qui donnait le meilleur de lui-même.

Enfin une pente d'aulnes et de chênes s'amorça avant un long méplat clairsemé. Parfois, le hobbit surprenait des pas précipités dans les feuilles du sous-bois, loin en arrière ou sur sa droite. Mais lorsqu'il se retournait brusquement, il ne voyait rien que les arbres en fleur dans la forêt silencieuse.

À la pause de midi, le poney montra à nouveau des signes de nervosité. Pourtant les bois alentours, clairsemés et sereins, paraissaient vides de toute vie animale. Gandalf huma l'air tandis que Gerry s'occupait de la monture :

\- Ce silence profond m'inquiète. Les bois de ces régions devraient retentir du ramage de quantité d'oiseaux. Ils abritent également de petits rongeurs qui sortent de leur sommeil hivernal, que nous aurions dû apercevoir. Une menace plane sur cette contrée, à moins que nous ne soyons nous-mêmes la cause de cette quiétude inhabituelle ?

Le magicien alluma un feu par précaution, et fit un grand fagot de bois en prévision de besoins urgents de combustibles. Il en chargerait leur monture, mais pour l'heure il doubla ses attaches. Tous les sens en aguets, ils attendirent une heure que le poney se repose et broute l'herbe rare. Enfin ils se harnachèrent et reprirent une marche laborieuse et inquiète.

Cheminant depuis plus d'une heure entre les fougères, derrière le poney que tirait Gandalf, le hobbit montait une garde attentive, mais la fatigue commençait à le gagner. Scrutant de droite et de gauche en allongeant le pas pour suivre le rythme rapide, il avait la désagréable sensation d'un regard dans son dos, et se retournait souvent. De temps en temps, un frisson agaçant lui parcourait l'échine, mais il finit par maîtriser l'impérieux besoin de faire volte-face et de tirer sa dague. Il coula un regard discret à la faveur d'un coude du chemin – rien. Et il continuait à clopiner, le magicien menant le petit groupe par son infatigable volonté. Mais à plusieurs reprises, cette sensation horripilante reprit le hobbit. Il résista encore au besoin de se retourner, poursuivant sa marche. À nouveau un petit regard de biais – toujours rien. Mais par intermittence, sa nuque picotait avec insistance.

Soudain il n'y tint plus. Avant qu'il eût le temps de réfléchir, il se trouva agir en dépit de toute raison. Gerry sortit son trésor de son logement et le serra fermement dans sa main. Il concentra son attention sur les pouvoirs qu'il attribuait à son Anneau de puissance, durcissant sa volonté tandis que croissait le désir vital de se retourner pour faire cesser la sensation d'un regard prédateur dardé sur sa nuque fragile. Le poney, à quelques toises devant lui, disparut un instant, masqué par les branches basses d'un énorme châtaignier. Gerry était parvenu à rassembler un courage et une conviction que seul pouvait lui conférer son anneau magique. Après une profonde inspiration, il rangea son trésor, prêt à dépasser sa peur.

Suivant de près les pas de Gilles trottinant devant lui, le hobbit bifurqua brusquement derrière le châtaignier et s'esquiva silencieusement en y grimpant, aussi vif qu'un furet en chasse. De proche en proche, de solides branches s'élançaient avec vigueur du tronc vers la canopée. Parvenu à plus d'une perche de hauteur, il cala son dos contre le tronc rugueux et prit appui des deux pieds sur des ramures souples et solides. Calmant sa respiration, il constata que l'horrible sensation d'examen furtif l'avait quitté. Passant du soulagement viscéral à l'alarme lucide, il se rendit ensuite compte de son audace : Gandalf s'éloignait avec le poney et toutes leurs provisions, alors que Gérontius Touque, muni de sa fronde et de sa belle dague, attendait tranquillement le passage d'un… d'un quoi exactement ? Au moins ne tarderait-il pas à savoir ce qui approchait. Car son anneau lui avait conféré cette certitude : il savait qu'une créature le suivait !

Après quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, il perçut une progression furtive : un animal alternait avancées et reniflements, non loin du châtaignier. Gerry respira lentement et profondément pour calmer sa peur. L'animal était maintenant au pied de l'arbre. Le semi-homme percevait clairement sa respiration saccadée et ses grognements indécis. La bête contourna l'arbre et – Gerry se figea d'horreur ! - s'y appuya d'une main pleine de longues griffes, couverte de poils bruns et entaillée d'une longue estafilade !

.oOo.


	25. Le Dunadan - Gaur

.oOo.

Gerry hurla de terreur. À quelques pieds sous le hobbit, un être mi-homme, mi-loup levait vers lui son regard vitreux de fauve assoiffé de sang. Une haine ancienne brillait dans la profondeur de ses orbites. La bête, grognant des paroles rauques et inintelligibles, se saisit d'une branche basse et se hissa. Mais la musculature monstrueuse, bandée et frémissante, n'était pas adaptée à l'escalade. Brisant la première branche dans une débauche d'énergie, l'immense corps velu empoigna la ramée suivante en se halant avec plus de prudence. Mais ses jambes – des pattes arrière noueuses, propres à courir sans fin sous la lune des landes froides - ne lui permettaient pas de prendre efficacement appui sur le bois souple. Le monstre retomba au pied du tronc, une ramée arrachée dans sa longue gueule baveuse. Cette fois l'instinct de survie du hobbit révulsé prit le dessus : il brandit sa fronde avec courage. Mais bien sûr, le projectile se perdit lorsque le moulinet de la lanière se prit dans une ramure.

Se détendant brusquement, le monstre projeta un membre mi-patte, mi-bras vers le hobbit, proférant quelque malédiction dans une langue indicible sous le soleil de ce monde. Gerry esquiva le coup de griffes mais se sentit atteint de plein fouet par le flot de cette haine, comme marqué au vif par l'imprécation de son ennemi mortel – il sut que jamais il ne pourrait lui échapper !

Mais Gandalf arrivait au pas de course, entonnant un chant ancien de force et de lumière. Le coup au cœur de Gerry passa rapidement. Le monstre battit en retraite, non sans adresser un dernier grognement vers le haut du châtaignier. Gerry avait rechargé sa fronde et jeta lui aussi sa haine de toutes sa petite force, gêné par les branchages. La petite pierre atteignit le monstre à la base de l'oreille poilue. La bête jappa un aboiement de douleur avant de s'esquiver et de disparaître en courant, à quatre pattes dans le sous-bois.

Gandalf, le sourcil en bataille et le bâton en avant, déboucha comme un ouragan sous l'arbre refuge de Gerry. Son courroux, qui s'était apaisé lorsqu'il fut sûr que le hobbit n'avait aucun mal, reprit de plus belle au récit détaillé des événements. Il exigea une description détaillée du monstre. Mais le hobbit ne l'écoutait guère, obnubilé par ce qui venait de se passer. L'anneau l'avait aidé, pensait-il. Mais il mesurait combien il était difficile de le maîtriser. Lui fallait-il contrôler sa peur pour apprivoiser le pouvoir de son anneau ?

\- J'ai pu dominer mes émotions lorsque cette chose me suivait, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de crier lorsque j'ai vu sa face hideuse !

\- Ceci n'est pas un concours de courage individuel ! gronda Gandalf.

Tout en tirant le poney, il admonesta vertement son protégé pour le risque qu'il avait encouru, tant il se demandait ce qui l'avait poussé à cette témérité ou cet altruisme. Sans réponse, il conclut :

\- Au moins savons-nous maintenant à qui nous avons affaire !

\- À qui ? Vous voulez dire À quoi ? ! Je suppose que ce plaisant gentilhomme n'est pas du genre que vous inviteriez pour le thé ?

\- Vous avez le droit d'en rire, puisque vous êtes sorti vivant de cette confrontation ! Gaur1 ! Une terreur échappée des profondes forêts des années sombres.

\- Gandalf, vous parlez encore par énigme ! Mais je ne suis plus sûr de vouloir la solution de celle-là !

\- D'après votre description, je suis tenté de croire qu'il s'agit d'un loup-garou, une créature de l'ancien monde, ourdie et multipliée pour tourmenter les Elfes et les Hommes aux temps jadis. Il s'agit bien d'une personne, mais dont l'esprit horriblement mutilé s'est laissé irrémédiablement dominer par ses peurs les plus viscérales et sa haine primale.

\- Il a du poil sur les pieds, comme moi…

Le magicien ne releva pas les divagations humoristiques du hobbit, qui se voulaient facétieuses et détachées, mais trahissaient une terreur sourde. Gandalf continua :

\- Je suis perplexe. Mais sa présence donne raison à Saroumane. Non seulement notre groupe semble attirer un mal ancien, mais ce mal a longuement voyagé pour parvenir dans ces forêts.

\- Ce monstre n'est pas chez lui ? Tant mieux ! Peut-être se lassera-t-il s'il n'a nulle part où se nourrir ou se reposer !

\- Je ne compterais pas trop là-dessus, si j'étais vous ! Mais nous avons maintenant un avantage, grâce à vous : nous connaissons mieux le danger qui nous poursuit. Je vais donc me préparer en conséquence ! lança Gandalf d'un air gaillard.

Le vieillard tut les craintes qui l'assaillaient – la nuit qui arrivait allait les placer en fâcheuse posture…

\- Gardez courage, mon cher hobbit, nous approchons des tables d'Elrond !

Respectant la moue absorbée du magicien qui concoctait sans doute quelque défense pour la nuit prochaine, le hobbit se mit à spéculer sur ces tables d'Elrond. Le pluriel pour commencer semblait alléchant. Sa psychologie hobbite eut tout d'abord quelque difficulté à les imaginer autrement qu'en termes de taille, de nombre, d'opulence ou de valeur nutritive de leurs plats. Cela accrut grandement sa motivation. Puis l'éventualité s'insinua dans son esprit, que ces êtres pétris d'esthétique depuis le commencement des âges, avaient pu développer un art culinaire inaccessible aux mortels. Pendant un long moment cet espoir surpassa toutes ses craintes. Gandalf ignorait à quel point son encouragement avait porté : l'aventure valait peut-être le risque, après tout…

Les deux voyageurs avaient repris leur avancée rapide et inquiète. Ils forcèrent l'allure et cheminèrent pendant des heures, à peine interrompues par de courtes collations. Ils rejoignirent la rivière au-dessus d'un à-pic, alors que le jour déclinait rapidement. L'onde rapide et agitée, éclairée par un soleil déclinant dans l'axe de la rivière, jetait des reflets d'or et d'argent. Une brume s'élevait du gouffre dans un vacarme qu'assourdissaient les mousses et les fougères tapissant les parois. S'étant repéré, le magicien les mena en amont, longeant la berge en une course effrénée. Une lieue avait passé lorsqu'ils surplombèrent un précipice impressionnant, au fond duquel bouillonnait la rivière. Le crépuscule dardait ses lueurs pastelles à l'occident. Gandalf souriant annonça :

\- Les Dunedain nomment ce passage Cabed Athrad2. C'est l'endroit idéal pour tenir un poursuivant en respect.

La rivière impétueuse avait découpé un ilot aux berges abruptes. Sinueuse et longue d'un arpent, l'île était accessible par la rive gauche où ils se trouvaient, par un étroit bras de rocher qui enjambait un gouffre large de deux toises environs. Quelques sapins et des buissons avaient envahi une ruine, peut-être un relais ou un abri forestier, au centre de l'ilot. Gilles refusa obstinément de se risquer sur l'arche de pierre.

\- Autrefois un pont de bois élargissait ce passage qui était gardé toute l'année, dit Gandalf d'un ton amer. Où sont les rôdeurs ?

Le hobbit les sortit d'affaire en tentant le pauvre Gilles avec une carotte glanée dans le jardin elfique, quelque peu flétrie mais qui devait paraitre à l'animal comme une délectable sucrerie dans ces contrées sauvages. Le poney atteignit alors l'ilot sain et sauf, sans rien perdre de son paquetage. Débarrassé de son chargement, il fut mis à l'abri au milieu de murs effondrés recouverts de ronces, attaché et couvert pour la nuit. Gerry ficha dans les ronces quelques branches de feuilles vertes, à son attention. De son côté, le magicien alluma rapidement un feu juste devant l'arche de pierre.

Puis les deux compagnons s'activèrent pour préparer leurs défenses. L'ambiance du campement de ce soir était combative et déterminée. Gandalf avait retrouvé son autorité et le hobbit se montrait attentif, motivé et appliqué. Fallait-il y voir un effet du changement que son anneau commençait à opérer sur lui ? Quoi qu'il en fût, il s'absorba dans les préparatifs avec un grand sérieux.

Il fut chargé de réunir toutes les pommes de pin qu'il pourrait trouver. Il accumula également des cailloux tranchants adaptés à sa fronde. Il s'aventura même sur la rive droite. De ce côté le précipice paraissait aussi profond, mais beaucoup plus large et dépourvu de passage naturel. Un vieux pont de pierre, renforcé de rondins plus récents, enjambait d'une arche large et solide les eaux tumultueuses. Sur la rive nord se dressaient deux statues, hautes d'une toise, de part et d'autre du pont de bois. Les rigueurs du climat avaient dépouillé la roche des détails gravés, mais Gerry distingua une ressemblance avec les gardiens de pierre qu'il avait croisés quelques jours auparavant, près du fort au nord de Cardolan ou à l'entrée de la voûte de conscience.

De grands chênes se penchaient par-dessus la rive nord, comme des vieillards cherchant au-dessus de l'eau les souvenirs lumineux de leur jeunesse. S'approchant des monolithes hiératiques, dont la forme évoquait un garde casqué, Gerry s'éclaircit la gorge et énonça avec emphase, tâchant d'imiter Gandalf à sa modeste façon de hobbit :

\- Je ne me rappelle plus le nom du Roi, mais je suis hobbit de bonne volonté et ami des peuples libres. Veuillez céder le passage à l'héritier du Thain de la Comté, qui reçut patente des mains du Roi il y a… fort longtemps.

Là-dessus il s'avança timidement, guettant les statues qui n'émirent aucun éclair foudroyant, ni fanfare fracassante, ni quoi que ce soit d'aucune sorte. Le courageux petit hobbit se sentait bien seul mais il brava le seuil du pont puis la pénombre de la rive nord. Il lui sembla que les nuées s'écartaient un instant, dévoilant les étoiles, comme pour ouvrir la voie à une pensée favorable, lancée dans la nuit à travers les âges. Muni d'un sac de jute, il rassembla fagots et brassées de pommes de pins. Il découvrit également un sapin récemment tombé, probablement frappé par la foudre. Le hobbit fit provision d'une épaisse résine odorante. Au camp, Gandalf le félicita de son initiative et s'activa tandis que Gerry retournait amonceler du combustible.

.oOo.

1 Un loup-garou !

2 Le gué des sauts


	26. Le Dunadan - Hurlements

.oOo.

Un hurlement lointain se fit entendre. Il tenait à la fois du cri du loup en maraude et de l'appel au carnage. Gerry revint précipitamment aux basques du magicien. La rive sud retentit par deux fois du hurlement dans la nuit alors que la lune s'élevait pour éclairer les nuées d'un halo incertain et menaçant. Le fracas des flots lui-même semblait s'être figé, comme montaient ces hurlements d'un autre âge du monde.

Après un moment de stupeur, Gandalf ordonna que des réserves supplémentaires de bois fussent rassemblées. Les deux compagnons s'activèrent un long moment, surveillant la rive gauche en permanence. Enfin ils s'estimèrent prêts. Rien ne bougeait sur la berge sud ni n'émettait aucun son, pour autant que les flots incessants permissent d'en juger. L'assurance du hobbit se releva à mesure que le magicien ravivait les flammes grâce au bois qu'il avait apporté. Gandalf ordonna au hobbit de s'assurer du poney et de consolider ses liens, puis il confectionna un repas chaud qui soutiendrait le moral fragile de son compagnon. Il vérifia l'accommodement du poney et lui glissa à l'oreille quelques couplets de confort et de courage. Revenant s'asseoir près du feu, il déclara en dégustant son brouet :

\- Nous sommes à l'abri, à présent, je pense. S'il pointe son vilain museau par ici, nous avons de quoi le recevoir.

Le hobbit savoura cet instant de confortable sécurité, se réchauffant en mangeant sa soupe. Mais un grondement sourd se fit entendre non loin, de l'autre côté de l'arche de pierre. Gandalf se leva, brandissant son bâton, devenu aussi lumineux qu'un rayon de lune. Gerry arma sa fronde mais il ne pouvait encore distinguer le monstre, dissimulé dans la pénombre de la rive sud.

Le magicien éleva sa forte voix, braquant sa lumière vers la berge opposée :

\- Retournez à la pénombre de vos forêts maudites !

Le grognement s'amplifia en mots de défi, articulés dans une langue oubliée des mortels. Mais Gandalf connaissait cette langue. Elle portait la marque d'un noir ennemi du monde. Une énorme forme sombre s'avança, ramassée sur elle-même, toute en muscles roulant sous une épaisse toison gris-argent. Gerry, l'apercevant enfin, le trouva beaucoup plus gros que son poursuivant de cet après-midi. Il s'imagina immédiatement que le loup-garou était allé chercher son papa, comme dans les contes de son enfance. Une haine inextinguible se lisait dans la pupille fendue. La forme se redressa. C'était bien le même animal que tantôt : les compagnons distinguaient une plaie ouverte et brillante de sang frais à la base de l'oreille gauche. Mais il semblait plus imposant, comme si la haine accumulée et la pénombre nocturne l'avaient fortifié. Gandalf tira son épée, qui lança un bref éclat aveuglant, avertissement de la froide morsure de l'arme.

\- Vous ne passerez pas !1 Le brasier d'Anor vous roussira les moustaches et les poils !

La mention des moustaches fit tressaillir le hobbit. Cette face grimaçante lui en rappelait une autre, presque aussi menaçante quoique moins sauvage… Un grondement plus puissant encore accueillit la harangue du magicien. La forêt en trembla autour d'eux. Le monstre se ramassa, préparant l'attaque. D'un geste, Gandalf aviva le feu dont les flammes grandirent, éclairant les arbres alentours. Son bâton flamboya d'un éclair blanc. Un cri de douleur accueillit le rayon lumineux que le magicien darda sur la face hideuse du monstre. L'animal se détourna en geignant et regagna les bois profonds loin de la berge.

Les deux compagnons scrutèrent la rive sud avec attention pendant quelques instants. Un hurlement pitoyable, haineux mais dépité, leur parvint d'une colline au-delà de l'arche. Gandalf déclara, un sourire narquois aux lèvres :

\- Je crois qu'il a compris ! Vous pouvez dormir, je vais veiller quelques temps.

.oOo.

Le hobbit fit un petit tour auprès du poney, qu'il trouva nerveux et en sueur sous sa couverture. Il alimenta encore le feu. Puis il s'étendit près du foyer et parvint à s'endormir. Après deux heures d'un sommeil agité, un nouveau hurlement retentit dans la nuit. Le monstre devait se trouver à quelques sillons au sud de l'île, sur la colline basse que Gerry distinguait à présent sous la lune. Le hobbit scruta le visage tendu du magicien et lui demanda avec espoir :

\- Est-ce un cri d'adieu ?

\- Je me le demande. Ce hurlement est chargé de haine et d'impuissance, mais aussi d'un espoir que je ne m'explique pas…

Le long grognement n'était pas sitôt fini, qu'un autre hurlement lui répondit, loin au sud-est, venant des contreforts des Monts Brumeux, immédiatement repris par un chœur lupin de douzaines de voix. Cette fois le moral du campement descendit en flèche. Gerry reconnut là le scénario de ses anciens contes, où toute la famille du monstre accourt pour la curée. Gandalf occupa immédiatement le hobbit, lui enjoignant d'enduire les pommes de pin d'un mélange qu'il avait concocté, à base de résine.

À intervalles réguliers, aux appels réitérés du loup-garou, répondait le chœur, de plus en plus proche. Gandalf s'avisa d'un petit promontoire, le coin de la maison écroulée où se trouvait le poney, qu'il renforça de pierres de taille tombées. Cela fournirait à Gerry une plate-forme de tir qui le laisserait hors de portée de leurs ennemis, du moins pendant quelque temps. Il y hissa le hobbit avec une grande provision de pommes de pin et toutes les pierres que Gerry avait rassemblées. Les assiégés étaient maintenant aussi prêts qu'ils le pouvaient.

Enfin un concert de hurlements vainqueurs retentit sur la colline en face de l'île, tandis qu'une lune gibbeuse redescendait sur l'horizon voilé. La meute réunie passerait certainement à l'attaque avant l'aube. En effet, après quelques frôlements furtifs, une vague de hurlements couvrit soudain la berge sud. Une bande d'énormes loups gris se glissait pied à pied à la limite de luminosité du feu. Le loup-garou s'avança dans leurs rangs, exaltant l'instinct de meute. Gandalf regretta de ne pas avoir allumé d'autres feux le long de la berge de l'île, car de nombreux loups franchissaient déjà le gouffre d'un bond, en amont et en aval de l'arche de pierre. Il lança une parole de feu et, saisissant quelques pignons, il les projeta incandescents autour du refuge du hobbit et du poney. Chaque projectile irradiait une flamme bleuâtre qui s'élevait d'autant plus vive que d'autres pignes étaient proches. Le hobbit l'imita, complétant progressivement une barrière de feux vifs et bleus autour de son refuge. Le poney s'agitait de plus en plus dans son espace restreint, mais il était solidement entravé.

Bientôt une grande bande de loups, qui avait traversé d'un bond le précipice et s'était rassemblés dans la partie amont de l'île, s'avança furtivement vers le refuge de Gerry. Le hobbit vit une douzaine de paires d'yeux de carnassiers refléter les lueurs des feux. Il prévint Gandalf, qui tenait en échec une demi-douzaine des plus gros loups devant l'arche de pierre. La meute de Gerry, hésitante devant les pommes de pin en feu qui crépitaient devant eux, commençait à s'enhardir. Aussi Gerry visa-t-il les plus audacieux, de part et d'autre de la maison écroulée. Il parvint ainsi à contenir la meute. Lorsqu'un gros mâle noir fit mine de passer entre deux flammes bleues qui faiblissaient, le hobbit eut la chance de l'atteindre sur l'échine. Le pignon poisseux resta collé au pelage qui prit feu violemment. Le meneur détala, non sans disperser quelques loups mineurs qui bondirent par-dessus la crevasse. Son sillage de flammes et de hurlements put se suivre de loin.

Mais bientôt Gandalf eut affaire à forte partie. Malgré le foyer ardent au seuil de l'arche de pierre, les attaques de toutes parts l'avaient contraint à se défendre à l'arme blanche. Il avait de haute lutte précipité plusieurs carnassiers dans le rapide. D'autres gisaient carbonisés devant l'arche. Pourtant le magicien avait dû reculer. Il se battait à présent entre le foyer déclinant et les ruines où se tenait le hobbit. Gerry atteignit à nouveau un énorme loup au poitrail. L'animal prit immédiatement feu en sautant comme un fou-furieux. Il tomba dans le foyer et le dispersa en grande partie, puis bascula dans le torrent.

Gandalf et Gerry lancèrent leurs dernières pommes de pin, faisant des ravages dans les rangs des animaux. Mais le magicien, hors d'haleine, fut repoussé devant l'entrée de la bâtisse écroulée. Le hobbit l'aidait de son mieux, tirant à présent à la fronde sur les gueules hurlantes et les yeux rouges démoniaques. Gandalf se trouva aux abois, encore repoussé plus loin dans la pièce. Il se battit un moment près du poney. Gilles épouvanté le sauva involontairement des crocs d'un petit loup vif en lui décochant une ruade qui laissa le carnassier inerte. Un gros mâle blanc tenta d'ébranler le promontoire de Gerry, qui dut lui faire face avec sa dague.

Alors s'avança le loup-garou. Sa présence obnubilait le foyer mourant. Il se redressa devant l'entrée du bâtiment, flanqué de deux louves qui tachaient d'encercler Gandalf. À présent Gerry repoussait avec sa dague les attaques du gros blanc qui s'acharnait à l'assaut de son promontoire.

Poussant un terrible hurlement de rage, le loup-garou arqua ses jambes pour bondir. Une petite louve hirsute parvint à saisir le bras du magicien épuisé, immobilisant son épée. Un éclair l'étendit raide morte, ainsi que sa voisine qui s'apprêtait à bondir à la gorge du sage. Mais le magicien aux abois avait basculé, appuyé d'une épaule contre le mur.

Heureusement l'attention du monstre fut détournée pendant quelques instants par un mystérieux adversaire aérien. Gandalf, en nage et haletant, chassa de son bâton un loup désorienté et parvint à se remettre debout. Grimaçant de douleur, il en faucha un autre qui avait saisi un jarret du poney. Puis il se tourna vers le monstre, rassemblant ses forces. Le loup-garou semblait chasser un oiseau importun qui l'assaillait de toutes parts. Reprenant son souffle, Gandalf s'apprêtait à frapper le monstre dans le dos, lorsque deux énormes loups gris sautèrent par-dessus le mur écroulé à côté de l'entrée. Ils se postèrent devant le magicien et entamèrent une attaque concertée et féroce, acculant le malheureux vers le poney.

Mais soudain le loup-garou, qui s'escrimait avec hargne contre le vent, émit un cri féroce qui tenait plus du gargouillement que du hurlement. Il fit une embardée et s'écroula sur le mur bas de l'entrée. Étendu sur le dos, secoué de convulsions, il tentait maladroitement de retirer une flèche profondément fichée dans sa gorge.

Les combattants ressentirent immédiatement un flottement dans l'assaut. Gerry put reprendre sa fronde, tenant en respect les silhouettes rôdant autour de la bâtisse écroulée. Les deux loups jumeaux qui coordonnaient si habilement leur attaque, reculèrent en bon ordre hors du bâtiment. L'un d'eux fut fauché par une nouvelle flèche. L'autre s'enfuit en jappant. Mais le monstre était parvenu à se relever. Gandalf lui asséna sur l'épaule un coup de son épée, dont la pointe se brisa dans un éclair bleu. Un tronçon resta fiché dans la chair corrompue mais le loup-garou, dans un dernier effort, renversa le magicien et s'enfuit. Gandalf, sonné mais indemne, resta plusieurs secondes à reprendre son souffle. Enfin, s'appuyant sur son bâton, il sortit du bâtiment, sa main tenant fermement son épée ébréchée.

Une vingtaine de cadavres de loups gisaient dans le bâtiment et tout autour. Le magicien fit lentement le tour de l'île, chassant les animaux blessés. Il ranima le feu et en alluma deux autres.

Enfin Gandalf aida le hobbit à descendre de son poste de tir. Gerry était secoué de grelottements nerveux incontrôlables, qui l'avaient pris aussitôt le danger écarté. Le magicien l'installa dans des couvertures, près du feu, après une lampée de cordial.

.oOo.

1 L'auteur est certain que le lecteur visualise parfaitement la scène…


	27. Le Dunadan - Archer

.oOo.

L'aube commençait tout juste à poindre, lorsqu'un homme franchit calmement le pont de rondins, son arc à la main. Il marchait du pas auguste d'un propriétaire faisant l'inspection de sa terre, mais ses gestes trahissaient le guerrier rompu aux longues courses en pays sauvage. Le magicien ne laissa paraitre aucune surprise. Le regard luisant comme celui d'un aigle, l'homme s'approcha du foyer, et sans plus de cérémonie, s'assit aux côtés du hobbit ébahi. Il tira un lapin tout dépecé de sa gibecière, l'embrocha au-dessus des braises et déclara en souriant à Gandalf :

\- Désormais cet endroit se nommera Cabed Ngaurhoth1 !

Les deux compagnons accueillirent le nouveau venu avec simplicité, partageant avec lui leur nourriture. De toute évidence, il était l'archer dont l'intervention les avait sauvés du désastre.

\- Vous avez mis bien du temps à venir ! maugréa le magicien. Cela fait des jours que je vous appelle !

\- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi ! susurra l'homme tout sourire, comme s'il venait de recevoir un chaleureux remerciement.

Gerry comprit que le magicien et le nouveau venu se connaissaient de longue date, et que leurs chamailleries n'étaient que la conséquence d'un long labeur en commun. Une petite grive vint se poser sur l'épaule de l'archer qui l'accueillit avec plaisir :

\- Ah, voici ma toute belle ! dit-il riant. Il prit l'oiseau sur son index et le déposa sur une pierre à côté de lui. Tiens, voilà pour toi ! ajouta-t-il en égrenant quelques miettes de viande séchée à son attention. Tu as sauvé le vieux Gandalf, aujourd'hui, tu mérites quelque égard, sinon de glorieuses louanges…

Le magicien lâcha d'un ton bourru :

\- Il est vrai que votre aide d'aujourd'hui fut la bienvenue. Soyez-en tous deux remerciés ! Mais cette aimable petite grive a accompli l'exploit le plus dangereux !

\- C'est vrai. Elle m'est précieuse à plus d'un titre. Mais dites-moi, je ne vous ai jamais vu dans une aussi mauvaise passe !

\- On m'a récemment demandé d'agir avec plus de circonspection, aussi m'autorisai-je moins de licence dans l'usage de mon art.

\- Ce pourrait-il que vous acceptiez des remontrances ?

Le sarcasme hérissa les sourcils du magicien qui répondit d'un ton acerbe :

\- Je plie toujours devant un argument dont le poids surpasse celui des miens.

\- Une horreur des jours des anciens justifie parfaitement que vous déployez pleinement vos capacités. Dites plutôt que cet adversaire s'est montré particulièrement retors et habile à rameuter de puissants alliés ! Cela me parait du reste très inquiétant. D'ordinaire, les hordes de loups ne descendent pas des Monts de Brume à pareille époque de l'année… Quel dommage que je n'aie pas eu de projectile forgé par Maître Elrond ou ses parents de jadis ! Nous aurions pu détruire ce monstre…

\- Il mettra longtemps à se remettre.

\- Et je gage que les bandes de loups qu'il a rassemblées ne le suivront plus…

L'homme se leva et observa longuement la berge sud, la main droite en visière. Le hobbit dévisagea par en-dessous l'archer qui scrutait les collines orientales de son regard de faucon. De grande taille et puissamment bâti, il portait une cotte de mailles noircies sous un surcot vert sombre. Sa capuche en cuir couvrait quelques boucles noires sur son front haut. Un sourire enjôleur pouvait éclairer son port altier, bien que la conscience d'un âge d'or perdu à jamais, émoussât de mélancolie la rigueur de son long visage taraudé. Une patte d'oie égayait ses tempes grises, mais la force et l'endurance irradiaient dans ses membres.

\- Les loups sont partis pour ne pas revenir… Mais ce monstre d'un autre âge lèche ses plaies et rumine sa revanche…, dit-il lentement.

Ses yeux rêveurs démentaient une mâchoire volontaire. Il débanda son arc et le rangea dans un magnifique carquois couvert de feuilles vertes et brunes. Les nuées se dissipèrent un instant, dévoilant la lune comme une couronne au front du dúnadan. Le hobbit s'écria :

\- Vous êtes le Roi des forêts !

Le grand homme se retourna et sourit :

\- J'aspire à plus ! Mais voilà un titre généreusement donné, maître Touque, fils du Thain de la Comté ! Je le fais mien jusqu'à meilleure fortune !

Le hobbit se leva et s'inclina à la façon modeste de Bourg-de-Touque :

\- Vous me connaissez donc ?

\- Le Roi des forêts connait tous ses sujets, lorsqu'ils foulent les tapis de feuilles de l'immémorial Arnor !

Gandalf leva un sourcil désabusé et interrompit l'échange :

\- Gerry, je vous présente Arathorn, chef de guerre des Dúnedain dans le nord.

Les longues et assommantes leçons de Gandalf revinrent en mémoire du hobbit qui lança :

\- Vous êtes le capitaine des rôdeurs !

Le hobbit lui-même n'aurait su dire s'il agissait pour agacer le vieux Gandalf, ou s'il ressentait une respectueuse reconnaissance envers le Dunadan, mais il mit un genou en terre et déclara :

\- Mon peuple est insouciant et prosaïque, et ne sait pas vraiment à qui il doit sa quiétude. En paiement de vos longues peines, si par le travail ou le courage, je puis vous servir, je le ferai. Mais à la vérité je ne sais pas faire grand-chose…

L'étonnement céda à la compassion dans le regard du dúnadan. Puis son visage se durcit, comme celui d'un stratège qui reconnait et saisit une opportunité :

\- J'ai vu cette nuit plus de valeur que je n'espère en insuffler à bien des jeunes gens. Vous resterez près de moi, si vous aspirez à devenir… le prince des forêts de la Comté !

Gandalf, qui avait jusqu'ici assisté à la scène avec une réserve désapprobatrice, grommela :

\- N'allez pas vous mettre en tête d'en faire un héros ! Qu'il commence donc par se comporter en honnête hobbit !

\- Nous verrons cela ! Il est pourtant plus facile d'être héros qu'honnête homme, lança Arathorn. Héros nous pouvons l'être une fois par hasard. Honnête homme, il faut l'être toujours.2

Gerry acquiesça en s'inclinant. Croître en sagesse et en prouesse auprès d'un tel capitaine lui paraissait plein de panache. Il le savait d'instinct, le panache, les filles aiment ça ! Et puis s'affranchir de la tutelle tatillonne de Gandalf serait un bon tour à jouer au magicien !

Peut-être le rôdeur le comprit-il. Se rasseyant un sourire aux lèvres, Arathorn ajusta son baudrier de cuir auquel pendaient une longue épée et une dague elfique dans des fourreaux de soie mordorée.

Le hobbit ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves, rassuré par la présence réconfortante de ce héros surgi de l'époque des Rois.

Gandalf bourra et alluma sa pipe, gardant le silence et remuant ses pensées pendant un long moment. Puis il reprit la parole au milieu de ronds de fumée, alors que Gerry ronflait paisiblement :

\- J'ai des devoirs envers ce jeune hobbit, sans parler de son père qui me l'a confié. Il porte un fardeau avec lui, bien que j'ignore ce que ce puisse être. Je ne crois pas sage d'ajouter à ses difficultés en allumant en lui des rêves inaccessibles d'héroïsme…

\- Les bonnes volontés doivent être cultivées, vous le savez bien, Gandalf. J'ai moi aussi des devoirs envers ce peuple et cette terre, et je dois m'appuyer sur la valeur là où je la trouve.

Le dúnadan avait parlé fermement. Sans doute Gandalf et Arathorn continuaient-ils, au sujet de Gerry, un débat commencé il y a longtemps à propos de destinées bien plus vastes.

\- La nuit fut rude pour tous. Laissons cela pour les jours à venir. Merci d'être accouru à mon appel. Vous êtes arrivé à temps… tout juste !

.oOo.

Les compagnons se reposèrent pendant quelques heures. L'aube colora les sommets encore enneigés d'orangés et de roses vifs qui virèrent au jaune chaleureux. Un concert de pépiements s'éleva progressivement autour d'eux alors que le soleil pointait au-dessus des Monts de Brume dans un ciel radieux.

Arathorn veilla sur le hobbit et le magicien, puis inspecta de fond en comble la berge sud jusqu'aux sommets des collines alentours.

Il finit sa ronde avec la certitude que le loup-garou était gravement blessé. Des traces abondantes d'un sang noir souillaient les bois sur une grande distance.

Gandalf se rafraichissait lorsque le rôdeur revint au campement. Ils parlèrent rapidement de la route à suivre en explorant la berge nord, et débattant de la façon la plus sûre de s'échapper.

\- Je vois à présent que j'aurais dû passer le pont et le brûler pour nous mettre à l'abri et empêcher toute poursuite, dit Gandalf.

\- Mes hommes l'on reconstruit pour permettre le passage de nos armes, lorsqu'une intervention en force s'avère nécessaire au-delà d'En Egladil3.

\- C'est une initiative courageuse, mais à mon sens, prématurée. Il vous faut le faire garder en permanence, sans quoi il constitue une menace contre la sécurité de la route de l'Est.

\- Il est bien surveillé en temps normal. Il arrive qu'un parti d'orques descende des Montagnes Brumeuses et tente de traverser. Nos gardiens les éradiquent ici même, lorsque ce ne sont que des éclaireurs. Un groupe plus imposant aurait été détecté, pisté, cerné et éliminé plus loin dans les collines. Mais nous avons subi plusieurs attaques sur tous les points de surveillance du Flot Gris, de Tharbad jusqu'ici, ce qui nous a contraints à concentrer notre dispositif.

\- Ainsi voilà la raison de l'absence des vôtres dans les Hauts du Sud !

\- Ces ennemis ne sont pas des orques voraces à courte vue, mais des humains bien armés, bien entraînés, qui bénéficient de l'aide de grands loups noirs. Nous avons dû regrouper nos forces autour du Mont Venteux, où ils nous avaient poursuivis et sont tombés dans notre piège. À présent nous pourchassons les rescapés depuis les Hauts du Sud, jusqu'à Thalion et sur la route de l'Est.

\- Assurez-vous qu'aucun ne trouve refuge dans Tyrn Gorthad, même s'il est dangereux d'approcher ces parages.

\- Je soupçonne en effet une alliance avec les forces obscures. Ces hommes sont versés dans les arts sombres. Plusieurs se sont échappés de façon tout-à-fait inexplicable. Je n'ai pas été surpris, en arrivant ici à votre aide, d'y trouver un monstre de l'ancien temps. Pensez-vous qu'il y ait connivence entre nos ennemis et vos agresseurs ?

\- J'en suis certain. Je dirais qu'ils recherchent la même personne. J'ignore encore s'il s'agit de moi ou du jeune hobbit…

\- Vous plaisantez ?

\- Je n'ai plus plaisanté depuis notre départ de Thalion, il y a plusieurs semaines ! Apprenez qu'avec ses alliés dunéens, Saroumane, le supérieur de mon ordre, a lancé une offensive contre ces intrus et celles des tribus de Dun qui les ont aidés. Il en a défait plusieurs groupes. Pouvez-vous conjecturer d'où ils viennent ?

\- Vos révélations sont troublantes. Je suis certain que ces hommes ne viennent pas d'Eriador. Ils n'en connaissent pas assez les voies. D'après leur parler, je dirais qu'ils sont originaires du Rhovanion oriental. Nous devons craindre une connivence avec le nécromancien.

\- Je présume que Saroumane est parvenu à la même conclusion. Il a pris en charge cette menace, à présent. Ils ne passeront plus les cols méridionaux des Monts de Brume ni la trouée de Rohan sans qu'il en soit averti et agisse avec promptitude. Il en a déjà fait éliminer plusieurs troupes nombreuses dans le sud.

\- Dans ce cas tout est pour le mieux ! Sa réputation est celle d'un puissant magicien et d'un allié de parole, même si nous n'avons pas de lien avec lui.

La confiance et les éloges d'Arathorn froissèrent quelque peu le magicien gris, qui n'en opina pas moins du chef. Il enchaîna :

\- Alors, vous voilà libre de mener l'expédition que vous projetez !

\- Imaginez ce qui pourrait être accompli en cas de succès !

\- Promettez-moi de soumettre vos plans au conseil…

\- Les décisions concernant mon peuple ne seront pas subordonnées aux intérêts de tiers, fussent-ils nos plus sûrs alliés !

\- Maître Elrond n'est pas seulement votre plus ancien et indéfectible allié ! Il est surtout par sa naissance le chef de votre maison, le frère de votre lointain aïeul. Cela au moins devrait éveiller votre sens de la loyauté ! Consultez vos amis, entendez leur avis, puis prenez vos décisions et assumez-les.

Cette passe d'arme les avait laissés courroucés. Ils se séparèrent, agacés.

Vers midi, Gandalf réveilla le hobbit et se prépara pour la dernière étape de leur périple : rallier Fondcombe. Arathorn quant à lui avait prévu de rejoindre ses hommes pour réorganiser la surveillance et planifier son expédition. Après quelques lieues erratiques sous la direction du rôdeur soucieux de brouiller leur piste, ils firent leurs adieux. Gerry implora, la larme à l'œil :

\- Je croyais que vous viendriez avec nous ! J'aurais aimé apprendre l'art des pays sauvages !

\- Nous nous retrouverons à Fondcombe dans quelques jours, jeune écuyer ! Alors ma route passera probablement par le haut col à l'est de la Dernière Maison Simple. Me suive qui m'aime !

Gandalf se rembrunit et ne fit aucun commentaire. Le dúnadan était maître de ses décisions.

Ils se trouvaient alors au sommet pierreux d'une colline dénudée. Derrière eux s'élevait la brume dans la vallée de la Sonoronne. En contrebas devant eux, une pente herbeuse menait à un bois de hêtres et de chênes. Arathorn leur décrivit le chemin à suivre. Ils se quittèrent alors, le magicien, le hobbit et le poney s'engagèrent dans la morne pente.

Fut-ce par chance ou par la grâce d'une destinée écrite dans les étoiles ?

Un sillon plus loin, Gandalf remarqua des traces étranges dans la terre meuble au milieu des herbes hautes. Il siffla vigoureusement, à la grande surprise du hobbit. Quelques instants après, Arathorn surgit sur leur gauche, sans que les compagnons l'aient entendu approcher, comme un lutin des champs apparaît soudain dans les coquelicots et les graminées :

\- Encore besoin d'aide ?

\- Il se pourrait bien…, répondit Gandalf d'un air grave. Je vais faire confiance à un homme de l'art puisque j'ai la chance de compter un rôdeur parmi mes alliés. Que pensez-vous de ces traces, Arathorn ?

Le dúnadan se pencha jusqu'à la mousse et examina attentivement de grandes portions du sol, durant de longues minutes. Se relevant enfin, il déclara :

\- Des petits orques, une douzaine, pieds nus et légèrement armés ! Ce sont probablement des gobelins du Mont Nassglan4 de la tribu des Nashlârs, non loin d'ici. Ils sont de petite taille et vifs comme des serpents. Leurs traits sont souvent empoisonnés… Ils se déplacent en bandes rapides pour marauder dans les collines ou ponctionner nos troupeaux de moutons. Quelques pasteurs sont revenus dans les environs avec notre aide. Voilà probablement ce qui les attire. Ces traces se dirigent vers les collines, plus au nord. Ils sont passés ici il y a deux jours. Nous avons eu de la chance qu'ils n'attaquent pas le pont de Cabed Athrad dans votre dos !

Gerry dévisagea l'homme qui les avait sauvés. Son regard d'aigle semblait infaillible, capable de lire les mouvements de ses ennemis sur une herbe couchée, de consulter les augures du ciel, ou de sonder le cœur des vivants. Un pouvoir caché sourdait de ses silences comme de ses gestes. Quel fameux capitaine il devait s'avérer, aux desseins grandioses, et capable d'inspirer ses liges !

Le hobbit se sentit le cœur gonflé d'une sorte de fierté, du besoin de prendre sa juste part de cette grandeur partagée, et de rendre à cette inspiration, l'enthousiasme qu'elle lui conférait.

\- Mais on ne va pas porter secours aux pasteurs ? glapit-il sans réfléchir.

Peut-être espérait-il vaguement montrer sa valeur, comme un jeune écuyer devant un chevalier accompli ? Arathorn et Gandalf échangèrent un sourire discret.

\- N'ayez crainte, maître hobbit ! Nous avons retiré les troupeaux lorsque les attaques ont commencé. Agneaux et pasteurs sont en sécurité bien au nord d'ici, répondit le dúnadan.

Il éleva la main en lançant un court caquetage. La petite grive vint se poser sur son poing levé. Après un rapide conciliabule, elle s'envola à tire d'aile vers le nord. Arathorn reprit :

\- Ils n'iront pas loin. Avant la tombée du jour, ils seront interceptés. Mais je ferais mieux de vous accompagner. Pour votre sécurité.

Gandalf s'amusa beaucoup, sans rien en laisser paraître sinon une lueur dans le regard, du prétexte adopté in extremis par le dúnadan pour changer d'avis sans perdre la face. Il ne l'en aima que plus. Quant à Gerry, il avait du mal à contenir son excitation.

.oOo.

1 Le saut des loups-garous

2 Luigi Pirandello

3 En Egladil : l'Angle. Bande de terre située entre les rivières Fontgrise (Mitheithel) et Sonoronne (Bruinen)

4 Pointe Blanche


	28. La vallée fendue - Herbe à pipe

.oOo.

L'allégresse du hobbit fut de courte durée.

On ne voyage pas avec un rôdeur en guerre comme l'on batifole dans la Comté avec sa bande de farceurs ! Les étapes furent longues et sinueuses, et les repas, froids et rapides. L'apprentissage d'écuyer-rôdeur semblait se borner au ramassage du bois, à la cueillette des baies sauvages, au fouissage de racines et surtout à la marche sempiternelle et aux veillées nocturnes. À peine la pipe du soir fut elle autorisée ! Encore fallut-il l'autorité de Gandalf pour la faire admettre. Arathorn l'apostropha d'un air moqueur :

\- M'expliquerez-vous cette nouvelle marotte ? Voilà de nombreuses années que les habitants du petit pays de Bree cultivent et consomment l'herbe à pipe. Ils furent imités récemment au sud de la Comté. Et voilà que Gandalf le gris adopte lui aussi ce curieux rite ! J'ignorais que les magiciens s'adonnaient à ces petites manies… Cette herbe n'a pas de propriété connue, hormis son distillat que nos ancêtres de l'Ouïstrenesse utilisaient contre les douleurs et l'apathie. Souffrez-vous donc de douleurs ou de fatigues chroniques ?

Le charbon des pupilles de Gandalf s'était porté à incandescence sous ses sourcils hérissés. Le magicien allait répondre, lorsque Gerry s'interposa précipitamment :

\- C'est Tobold Sonnecor qui inventa l'herbe à pipe dans la Comté il y a longtemps !

Un sourire aux lèvres, le dúnadan lui répondit d'un air docte :

\- L'herbe à pipe de la Comté est très récente. Je suis beaucoup plus vieux que j'en ai l'air, vous savez ? C'est bien à Bree jadis que l'habitude de sécher les feuilles et les bourrer dans des pipes a été prise : il y a quelques siècles, à l'arrivée de tribus fuyant la vallée du Gwathlo. Le vieux Tobold a importé ces méthodes et a certainement mis à profit les variétés distinctes de plants, adaptées au climat du quartier Sud. Nos gardiens du gué de Sarn traitent parfois avec le maître du manoir Sonnecor, qui est le terroir le plus fameux. Mais l'herbe elle-même fut apportée au cours du second âge par les colons numénoréens, les ancêtres de mon peuple.

L'héritier du Thain se sentit vexé que soit contestée à la Comté la paternité de cet art. Alerté par l'air renfrogné du hobbit, le rôdeur reprit :

\- Mais le quartier Sud a su donner ses lettres de noblesse au séchage et au fumage, et faire de la culture d'herbe à pipe une véritable industrie. Mon cher hobbit, voilà un savoir-faire et une richesse qui pourraient contribuer à vitaliser le commerce d'Eriador !

Le hobbit n'avait jamais envisagé sa verte Comté comme un haut-lieu économique, capable d'exporter des denrées rares et élaborées. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire, que ne stimulaient guère que la nourriture et la boisson ou les grâces et appâts féminins : la Comté n'avait jamais brillé par l'inventivité industrielle ou l'astuce commerciale de ses habitants, même dans les récits semi-légendaires de son origine, embellis, édulcorés et polis par des siècles de paix et d'isolement croissant. Gerry exprima une réticence instinctive à exposer les siens à l'inconnu :

\- Mon peuple entretient une longue tradition de modeste prospérité : nous produisons ce dont nous avons besoin. Tout surplus est mis en conserve, si cela est possible, sans quoi nous nous résignons à le consommer malgré tout. Les progrès ou les merveilles, élaborés pas les Nains industrieux, les Elfes profonds ou les Hommes inventifs, ne nous touchent guère.

Gandalf, qui tirait sur sa pipe en prêtant l'oreille à l'échange avec amusement, vint contre toute attente épauler Arathorn :

\- La plus haute tâche de la tradition est de rendre au progrès la politesse qu'elle lui doit et de permettre au progrès de surgir de la tradition comme la tradition a surgi du progrès.1

Cette intervention ébahit le hobbit et irrita un peu le dúnadan, car Gerry était à présent entièrement occupé à démêler l'astucieux linnod2.

\- Une tradition n'est jamais qu'un progrès qui a réussi.3, résuma le dúnadan pour couper court. Il enchaîna avec conviction :

Votre peuple hobbit s'est remarquablement accommodé des traditions d'Arnor. Les trous inhospitaliers et humides de vos années d'errance ont profité des techniques de construction des Hommes. Vos coutumes ont amalgamé nos lois, qui régissaient l'occupation de la terre, son travail et sa défense. Et votre peuple a apporté sa contribution au maintien du royaume, à tel point qu'il lui a survécu.

Arathorn marqua une pause pour préparer ce qu'il avait à formuler :

\- Vous autres Hobbits avez à présent vécu par vous-même une part du long labeur des rôdeurs au service de la tranquillité de la Comté. Nous ne demandons rien en échange : que la Comté reste libre et insouciante ! Nous ne voudrions pas qu'il en fût autrement. Mais si vous pennsez un seul instant que notre peine a pu nous gagner votre sympathie, vous devez considérer l'opportunité qui se présente. Votre peuple maîtrise les techniques de l'herbe à pipe. Étendre la production de cette denrée et l'acheminer au loin peut nous aider à rebâtir un Arnor prospère et fort ! Songez à la gloire d'apporter à vos voisins d'Eriador, une richesse qui les aide à se relever !

\- Mais personne d'autre que nous ne fume l'herbe à pipe ! dit le petit hobbit d'un ton incrédule.

Cette protestation du bon sens fit tomber Arathorn de l'enthousiasme aux dures réalités.

\- Pourtant, un magicien s'y adonne déjà ! murmura-t-il avec espoir.

Puis il ajouta avec un air faussement cérémonieux :

\- Maître hobbit, faisons un pacte : vous m'apprendrez l'art de l'herbe à pipe, en retour je vous enseignerai les voies des rôdeurs !

\- C'est une chose entendue ! répondit le hobbit en réprimant un bâillement.

.oOo.

Le lendemain, le petit groupe reprit son chemin dès l'aube. Ils rejoignirent la route de l'est dans un bois de pins odorants. Gandalf conduisait le poney, qui trainait ses fers d'un air las et résigné. Le hobbit trottinait aux basques du dúnadan, qui arpentait la route du pas long et régulier des rôdeurs. Après une succession de collines boisées, une longue pente les mena au gué de la rivière Sonoronne. Gerry apprécia le contact de l'eau fraiche mais Arathorn le hissa sur le poney, car les eaux, grossies de la fonte tardive des neiges, ne lui permettaient pas de traverser sans danger.

Ils gravirent alors un raidillon parmi de grands mélèzes et débouchèrent sur un plateau de hautes herbes, semé d'énormes rocs gris. Traversant parfois des bosquets de sapins, ils cheminèrent quelques lieues dans un vent d'ouest vif et frais, qui lavait le ciel de ses nuées blanches.

Un peu après la pause de midi, ils quittèrent la route en direction du nord, dans un bois de conifères gris-vert. La pénombre sous les arbres les contraignit à ralentir le pas sur le tapis d'aiguilles. Les branches basses entravaient la marche et griffaient leurs jambes. Curieusement, ils trouvaient toujours plus facile de progresser de biais, vers leur droite, ou même de revenir sur leurs pas. Des craquements sourds et des froissements fugitifs fusaient des arbres noueux. Ils durent lutter contre un enchevêtrement croissant de racines et de branches, sentant sourdre autour d'eux la rumeur menaçante de la forêt en colère. Mais Gandalf tint le cap, écartant les ronces de son bâton.

Puis le sol devint très inégal, encombré de rochers coupants. Ils durent mobiliser toute leur force de caractère pour traverser cette rocaille. Le poney refusa d'avancer, effrayé par un serpent qui sifflait en sinuant devant lui. Arathorn écarta l'animal et entonna un petit air elfique aux oreilles de la monture, qui reprit péniblement sa marche. Gerry n'était pas à la fête, mais il supporta ces difficultés en serrant les dents. Un énorme tronçon de branche sèche tomba avec fracas devant lui, libérant d'étranges spores vertes à l'odeur entêtante. Ignorant délibérément les menaces et faisant taire leur peur, ils forcèrent le pas et parvinrent dans une futaie, dense, sombre et silencieuse.

Des pins, lourds de pignons, émanaient des senteurs de résine et de miel qui montaient à la tête. Les pas du poney, assourdis, se firent plus lents. Après les efforts et la fatigue de leur pénible progression, les voyageurs étaient tentés de s'allonger sur le tapis moelleux d'aiguilles, et de s'endormir dans cette brume de sommeil enivrante. Il fallut toute l'énergie de Gandalf et toute l'expérience d'Arathorn pour rester éveillés et guider poney et hobbit dans le droit chemin.

Soudain, ils arrivèrent au bord d'un précipice, que masquait un fin brouillard montant lentement du gouffre. Gerry, à demi endormi, serait tombé dans l'abime si Arathorn ne l'avait pas retenu. De sveltes silhouettes d'archers surgirent du brouillard autour d'eux, brandissant un instant leurs armes avant de se raviser et de s'évanouir sous les frondaisons de mélèzes.

Les voyageurs suivirent l'arête rocheuse vers leur gauche. Quelques chuchotements de bienvenue fusaient des halliers, des quolibets amicaux animaient leur lente et prudente avancée. Puis ils trouvèrent l'entrée dissimulée de la vallée secrète : l'à-pic se fit moins vif et les volutes dévoilèrent un instant, un petit chemin muletier qui descendait dans les brumes, enserré de rochers éboulés et dissimulé dans les sapins. L'écho confus d'une puissante et rapide rivière, coulant en contrebas, leur parvenait tamisé par le brouillard dense et lumineux. Ils descendirent longuement par l'étroit sentier sinueux, au rythme hésitant des pas du poney.

Puis la brume se dissipa dans leur descente. Au détour d'un lacet, une vallée apparut, couronnée d'un arc-en-ciel scintillant. La petite troupe contempla à la ronde, les merveilles du cirque ceinturé de falaises dans lequel ils étaient descendus.

Sous un haut précipice, un escarpement rocheux envahi par les pins s'adoucissait en un talus de chênes et de hêtres, pour finir en paisibles dévers quadrillés de cultures et de vergers. À l'est, dévalant des Monts de Brume, la rivière se déversait dans la vallée de la combe fendue par une puissante chute d'eau, du pied de laquelle s'élevait un fin brouillard. Le flot vif traversait la vallée fleurie en chantant, et s'échappait vers l'ouest par un étroit défilé. L'air se réchauffait à mesure qu'ils dévalaient les degrés, éveillant des senteurs de sève et de pollens.

La vallée parut beaucoup plus grande au hobbit lorsqu'ils débouchèrent de la pente boisée : des bosquets aux charmantes nuances de vert et d'argent égayaient de coquettes cultures maraichères qui luisaient dans l'air serein. Une harde de chevaux paissait au loin près du défilé occidental, dans les ombres projetées par le soleil déclinant. Gerry se rendit compte qu'à présent un ciel radieux régnait au-dessus de la combe, sans la moindre nuée. À l'orient de la vallée, sur les pentes supérieures près de la chute, de petites chèvres blanches gambadaient et faisaient tinter leurs clochettes en un joyeux chant de bienvenue.

La douceur du printemps caressait les voyageurs de ses fragrances de vergers en fleurs. Les airs enchanteurs du renouveau allégeaient leurs membres fatigués. Nos pèlerins se sentaient transportés en une époque de paix lorsque le monde était jeune. Gerry devait à jamais se remémorer sa descente sinueuse dans la splendeur magique et secrète des terrasses scintillant hors du temps des mortels.

Un pont de pierre étroit et sans parapet les mena sur la berge opposée, semée d'habitations. La rivière coulait sur un lit de pierres multicolores, qui chatoyaient parfois comme des gemmes au fond du courant impétueux. Des rires, des chansons et des paroles de bienvenue s'élevèrent des halliers et des jardins, accueillant les voyageurs comme ils s'avançaient un par un sur le pont. La plupart prenait en pitié moqueuse le nouveau protégé de Gandalf.

Un château d'elfes élevait ses pinacles non loin de la chute d'eau. Ils grimpèrent la dernière pente avec allégresse et atteignirent le perron de la dernière Demeure Accueillante4 à l'ouest de l'Ancien Monde. Le portail s'ouvrit silencieusement, et une compagnie de belles gens s'avança pour les recevoir.

.oOo.

1 Jean d'Ormesson

2 Vers, épigramme, mot d'esprit.

3 Maurice Druon

4 Traduction personnelle de « homely home » dans les romans du Pr. Tolkien. Refuge pour les peuples libres. Les gens de bien y trouvent accueil, conseil, réconfort et guérison - tant sur le plan physique que moral - et surtout la capacité à se retrouver eux-mêmes avant d'affronter des épreuves dans le monde extérieur.


	29. La vallée fendue - Conversation

.oOo.

Des jeunes filles couronnées de fleurs chantaient dans la langue elfique, qui a le pouvoir de donner forme aux mots ailés. Leur balade contait les pérégrinations de Mithrandir1 et son infatigable tutorat des jeunes mortels, tant Periannath que Aratani2. Escorté de quelques membres de la maison d'Elrond, un grand elfe à la longue chevelure s'avança, les paumes ouvertes vers l'avant.

\- Namarië3 ! dit-il en levant la main au niveau de son visage.

Il accueillit Gandalf en sindarin avec une considération complice, puis Arathorn avec une déférence un peu formelle, enfin il se courba jusqu'au niveau du hobbit avec un sourire, en adoptant le parler commun :

\- Soyez le bienvenu dans la demeure d'Elrond, Maître Touque ! Je suis Erestor, le chambellan et conseiller du Seigneur de Fondcombe. Vous trouverez ici le repos du corps et de l'esprit.

Gerry restait rarement bouche bée. Pourtant la beauté des lieux et de ses habitants l'avait depuis un moment privé de la faculté, pourtant singulièrement développée chez lui, d'exprimer ses impressions. Il retrouva la tournure prosaïque des Hobbits et demanda étourdiment, oubliant toute forme de politesse :

\- Comment savez-vous mon nom ?

\- Les compagnies errantes de nos frères restent rarement sans nouvelles des contrées d'Eriador. Nous vous avons croisé plus d'une fois dans les bocages ou les forêts du Bout-du-Bois, là-bas dans la Comté. Encore que vous nous ayez rarement aperçus, je pense. Mais ne soyez pas étonné si Maître Elrond sait tout de ceux qui foulent son domaine, qu'ils soient ou non guidés par des alliés et des amis des Elfes comme les puissants seigneurs qui vous accompagnent.

Gerry eut la sensation mitigée que tout ce qu'il avait pu faire ces derniers jours était connu du maître des lieux. Sa raison lui disait que cette impression était sans doute exagérée, mais il devinait confusément que les petites vicissitudes du monde extérieur trouvaient ici une proportion toute relative. Le hobbit jeta à Erestor un regard voilé d'un peu de défiance. S'étant rendu compte qu'il avait désorienté son hôte, il s'inclina très bas :

\- Je vous prie de pardonner la hardiesse hobbite, qui n'est due qu'à mon éblouissement ! Nos saluts consistent essentiellement à décliner nos noms et liens de parenté. Vous sembliez connaître les miens, aussi n'ai-je rien su ajouter ! Soyez mille fois remercié de votre accueil cordial et de votre offre de repos.

Le grand elfe rit :

\- Nos propres formules consacrées à l'accueil des amis ou des étrangers ne font guère cas des Hobbits, j'en ai peur ! Mais les Periannath semblent gens courtois. J'espère que vous retrouverez votre éloquence lorsque vous aurez goûté au repos…

Il ajouta d'un ton facétieux :

\- … ou aux tables de cette maison !

Cette fois Gerry n'en douta plus, cet elfe en savait long sur ses faits et gestes – et même probablement trop long… Le jeune Touque allait devoir tenir sa langue.

.oOo.

Le hobbit fut rapidement pris en charge par un elfe menu et souriant, qui le mena par maints patios et vastes salles aux décors aériens. Sa petite chambre donnait sur la pente nord de la vallée, directement sur une véranda bordant un potager.

\- Mithrandir dit que cet endroit convient aux Periannath, dit l'elfe dont le beau visage, jeune et joyeux, invitait à la confidence. Gerry remercia pour cette délicate attention et lâcha aussitôt la bride à sa curiosité, accablant son hôte elfe à propos des habitudes de la maison, et particulièrement de l'heure des repas.

\- Je m'appelle Rùmil, répondit l'elfe aux yeux rieurs. Je suis chargé de vous guider, de vous servir et de répondre à vos questions, qui, je vois, sont nombreuses. Maître Erestor a pensé que la compagnie d'un jeune elfe vous serait moins déroutante.

\- Et quel âge avez-vous, Rùmil ?

\- Ma mère a compté trois fois douze cycles de la soleil4 depuis ma venue en Terre du Milieu.

\- Selon la mesure de la Comté, vous n'avez dépassé votre majorité que de trois printemps ! Avez-vous l'habitude de recevoir des hobbits ?

\- Oui, Mithrandir a amené ici certains d'entre vous, récemment.

\- Oh ! Qui donc avez-vous reçu, si je puis le demander ? Peut-être me sont-ils connus ?

\- Ce serait bien étonnant ! La dernière fois, c'était plusieurs années avant ma venue dans ce monde.

\- Ce n'est donc pas si récent…

\- Vous autres Periannath avez votre propre appréciation du temps. La maison d'Elrond accueille depuis des siècles tous les peuples libres ligués contre les maux hérités de Melkor, le Noir ennemi du monde.

\- Comment notre appréciation du temps pourrait-elle différer, puisque nous avons presque le même âge ?

Rùmil soupira. Son hôte, un mortel aux allures de farfadet insouciant, allait-il l'abreuver de questions avec autant de légèreté durant tout son séjour ? Il répondit patiemment, en articulant sa réponse avec un air un peu blasé :

\- Chaque elfe a conscience du passé de son peuple, de façon viscérale. À travers nos chants et nos traditions, nous développons la mémoire des choses qui furent et des passions vécues par notre peuple, bien au-delà de la lettre de nos couplets. Mais vous autres mortels semblez devoir réapprendre, chacun à votre tour, tout ce que vos pères ont laborieusement gagné de sagesse et de savoir.

Le hobbit saisit le soupçon de condescendance dans la voix de l'elfe. Il répondit avec malice, bien qu'il n'adhérât qu'à moitié à sa réplique :

\- Comment pourrions-nous inventer quoi que ce soit d'un peu neuf et intéressant, si nous répétions aveuglément les pratiques de nos pères ?

Devant le beau visage elfique un peu perplexe, Gerry partit d'un grand rire et pria Rùmil, à la grande confusion du jeune elfe, de s'installer avec lui dans les fauteuils de la véranda :

\- Cette conversation prend un tour inattendu ! Puisque vous êtes mon aîné, je vous prie de bien vouloir, en considération de votre âge vénérable, adopter une posture qui favorise la discussion et la réflexion.

Gerry sortit et bourra sa pipe, se vautrant confortablement. L'elfe s'assit sur le siège en face de lui mais n'osa s'y adosser. Penché en avant comme un serviteur ou un professeur attentif, il observait avec intérêt et curiosité le manège du hobbit.

Tirant sa première bouffée, Gerry se cala dans les coussins et annonça :

\- Voilà ce que nous autres Hobbits avons coutume de faire lorsqu'un moment de calme nous permet de nous élever au-dessus des nécessités immédiates. Que font les jeunes elfes, lorsqu'ils ont du temps pour eux-mêmes ?

Décidément, ces mortels étaient obnubilés par le temps… Rùmil répondit en soupirant :

\- Nous attendons l'Appel.

La moue interrogative du hobbit enjoignait à l'elfe de s'expliquer. Rùmil y consentit, cherchant lentement ses mots :

\- Durant notre enfance, la langue elfique berce notre esprit de contes doux-amers, ravivant la mémoire de ce qui fut. Chacun à sa façon, les jeunes elfes rêvent ainsi longuement, cueillant dans la farandole des hauts faits de jadis, des images de beauté, de grandeur et de passion. Puis vient le jour où le sentiment diffus de nos aspirations prend sens et trouve sa propre place dans l'histoire de notre peuple. Les miens finissent tous par répondre à l'Appel !

\- Quel incompréhensible charabias ! se dit le hobbit avec un demi-sourire.

Il n'en demandait pas tant ! Il était seulement curieux de la façon dont les elfes profitent d'un moment de calme et de partage… Mais à présent, un peu abasourdi, il écoutait Rùmil poursuivre ses explications hésitantes, incertain de bien saisir la portée de ses étranges révélations.

\- Mais de quel genre d'appel s'agit-il précisément ?

\- Certains partent explorer les vastes terres… mais le monde est devenu bien étroit… D'autres se sentent appelés à percer les secrets du monde ou à dompter la matière… La plupart embellit les jours des œuvres de la main ou de l'esprit.

\- Ah… Et quand cet Appel se produit-il ?

\- Tous ne sont pas appelés au même âge, bien sûr. En fait je vous en parle surtout par ouï-dire car les jeunes elfes ne sont plus très nombreux à présent. Les Hauts-Elfes aspirent à rejoindre les Terres Immortelles. Ici à Fondcombe, il n'y a qu'Idril, ma promise, qui soit presque aussi jeune que moi.

\- Vous avez une promise ? lança Gerry, dont ce détail concret avait relancé l'intérêt.

\- Nous nous sommes promis l'un à l'autre voici trois cycles de la soleil. Il parait que cette précipitation est très exceptionnelle. Peut-être est-ce là un signe de la précarité du destin des Elfes en Terre du Milieu… Nous nous unirons lorsque chacun aura été appelé et aura trouvé sa voie.

\- Et dans combien de temps cela sera-t-il ? interrogea le hobbit, curieux d'évaluer l'abstinence elfique. Rùmil répondit d'un air détaché :

\- Le temps n'a pas d'importance. Une union en toute sérénité, débarrassée des doutes de l'Appel, nous est essentielle.

Une telle réponse ne pouvait satisfaire le hobbit. Il interrogea plus avant, avec une certaine avidité :

\- Mais comment savez-vous qu'Idril vous est destinée ? Comment l'avez-vous choisie ? Comment savez-vous que vous ne rencontrerez pas quelqu'un qui vous convienne mieux, plus tard ? Ce peut-il que votre fameux « Appel » contrarie votre amour en fin de compte ? A-t-elle été appelée ? Et savez-vous quel est votre appel, le vôtre, Rùmil ?

L'avalanche de questions mit en garde le jeune elfe. Ce besoin vorace de comprendre immédiatement, tous sujets petits et grands, sans ordre ni discernement, comme si le temps lui était compté, était certainement la marque d'un mortel. Peut-être n'était-il pas sage de lui révéler les vérités elfiques. Mesurant combien ses réponses pourraient troubler le hobbit, Rùmil s'adossa dans le fauteuil pour réfléchir et répondre posément :

\- Idril et moi n'avons aucun doute quant à notre union. Cette évidence s'est imposée à nous depuis notre jeune âge, de façon graduelle et conjointe. Nous ignorons si l'un ou l'autre se détournera, mais je ne crains pas cette éventualité, tant elle me semble étrangère à nous-mêmes. Pourtant l'histoire des Elfes nous enseigne que de tels malheurs se sont parfois produits. Ce fut le cas pour Gwindor et Finduilas au temps jadis.

Gerry l'engageant à poursuivre, Rùmil conta l'histoire de Finduilas, la fille du Roi Orodreth de Nargothrond.

– Ravissante et sage, elle était de longue date promise à Gwindor, un elfe droit et vaillant qui combattait le noir ennemi du monde aux côtés de son roi. Ils s'aimaient et se promirent l'un à l'autre. À cette époque, la résistance des royaumes elfiques tenait dans le secret : les compagnies d'elfes protégeaient de vastes forêts, où leurs citadelles se trouvaient dissimulées. Mais il advint que Gwindor fut capturé par les orques et retenu en captivité dans les geôles du Nord. Torturé, mutilé et brisé dans les tourments, il parvint enfin à s'échapper. Revenant vers les forêts de son roi, il secourut en chemin un humain du nom de Turin, qui avait commis de graves crimes, sous l'emprise et la malédiction de l'Ennemi. Retrouvant une part de son désir de vivre, il devint le mentor de l'humain et l'emmena avec lui, à l'encontre de la loi elfique.

À son retour au royaume secret de Nargothrond, Gwindor fut fêté comme un seigneur des elfes. Turin s'intégra à la communauté, multipliant les prouesses contre les orques. Gwindor, quant à lui, trainait son infirmité avec amertume, malgré les soins de Finduilas qui le veillait. Mais l'elfe qu'elle avait aimé était profondément blessé dans son corps et dans son âme, il avait beaucoup changé. Puis Turin s'éleva dans l'estime du Roi, si haut qu'il supplanta Gwindor dans son conseil privé, ajoutant encore à son ressentiment. Pourtant Gwindor et Turin restèrent amis, jusqu'à ce que Finduilas, contre sa volonté, sentît son amour se détourner de Gwindor et se porter vers Turin. Voilà un des noirs méfaits de l'ennemi, que d'avoir perverti un amour si profond ! Par la suite tous périrent dans les guerres contre l'Ennemi, mais cela est un autre conte…

\- J'espère que vos histoires ne sont pas toutes aussi tristes ! Pour ma part, je n'ai pas ressenti d'amour aussi profond… mais j'en ai eu de plus joyeux ! lança le galopin hobbit avec un sourire en coin.

\- Peut-être est-ce l'étrange destin des mortels que de se choisir avec la liberté du hasard ?

\- Peut-être… pourtant je me demande si nous avons réellement un choix entier. Parce que les familles se mêlent fréquemment d'unir les jeunes gens, dans la Comté !

Devant l'air consterné de Rùmil, le hobbit ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet :

\- Rassurez-vous, la jeunesse ne se laisse pas faire ! Mais vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit quels sont vos « Appels », que je peine à comprendre.

\- Chacun de nous ne ressent qu'un seul Appel, pour autant que je sache, hormis peut-être les princes des Noldor5 des années évanouies. C'est une attirance irrépressible, une certitude qui prend forme et se développe, ou, si vous préférez, c'est la révélation de ce qui vous convient de toute éternité. Idril est particulièrement douée pour les œuvres tissées de ses mains, elle insuffle la vie dans la trame, les figures semblent palpiter après le passage de son fuseau. Les sourires fleurissent sous son aiguille. Elle sait peindre la patience et la passion elfiques, entretissées dans les visages de ses tapisseries. Ses œuvres font jaillir les souvenirs de ceux qui les contemplent, aussi sûrement que les contes de Maître Elrond !

L'enthousiasme de Rùmil était communicatif.

\- Et vous, quel est votre Appel ? demanda Gerry.

\- Je ne sais pas encore ! Alors Maître Elrond me prête des livres de tradition et guide ma méditation dans les souvenirs du peuple des Sindar, mes ancêtres.

La profondeur et la patience désintéressée de ces immortels laissait le hobbit un peu perplexe. Il faillit demander si les Elfes s'amusaient un peu, au cours de leur longue vie, mais il préféra s'abstenir et à nouveau changer de sujet :

\- Vous disiez donc que Mithrandir amène parfois quelques hobbits à Fondcombe ? Mais que viennent-ils y faire exactement ? Et repartent-ils un jour ? Les trouve-t-on changés ?

\- Certaines rencontres nous changent pour toujours. Mithrandir a le don d'éveiller le courage, l'altruisme et la résistance au mal. Il a particulièrement les Hobbits en affection, mais l'on dit ici qu'il vagabonde sans cesse par le vaste monde pour éveiller et soutenir toutes les bonnes volontés, où qu'il les trouve. Ses protégés apprennent vite à voler de leurs propres ailes, à brûler de leur propre flamme. Après tout, ce sont des mortels. De toute façon il est périlleux de se mêler des affaires des magiciens.

\- Périlleux jusqu'où ?

\- En sus des dangers du monde, je devine que le péril principal en accompagnant Mithrandir, est de se confronter à ses propres limites. Par essence, l'on ne peut s'y préparer !

Gerry n'appréciait pas du tout la perspective d'une confrontation avec ses limites. Il n'avait que trop l'impression de les avoir déjà atteintes lors de ce voyage aventureux. Cette sensation bizarre d'un manque dans sa mémoire resurgit alors, en prenant un nouveau sens : ce dont il avait perdu la mémoire, devait constituer une de ses limites…

Rùmil se rendit compte qu'un tracas contrariait son hôte. Pour lui changer les idées, il lui proposa de visiter les cuisines, se rappelant ce qu'Erestor lui avait enseigné à propos des préférences des Hobbits. Et en effet, le trou de mémoire disparut du champ des préoccupations immédiates de Gerry, supplanté… par un énorme creux à l'estomac !

.oOo.

1 Le gris pèlerin, Gandalf

2 Tant semi-hommes (hobbits) que humains de haute lignée (probablement les Dùnedain)

3 Contraction du sindarin A na marië, « portez-vous bien », salut de rencontre comme de séparation.

4 Soleil, en sindarin, est féminin. Le jeune elfe n'a pas conscience de commettre une erreur grammaticale, car il associe le soleil à la Maya en charge de conduire le char du soleil.

5 Sans doute Rùmil pense-t-il au Roi des Noldor, Finwë, qui épousa successivement deux femmes elfes, et dont la descendance s'opposa souvent en de cruels antagonismes.


	30. La vallée fendue - Cuisine et dépendance

.oOo.

Elfe et hobbit cheminèrent de patios en salles, deux jeunes gens discutant du sens de la vie en découvrant de proche en proche qu'ils n'avaient guère de chances de se comprendre, sous le regard attendri des statues de marbre. Le duo croisait de nombreux elfes, surpris et amusés de cette joyeuse et improbable compagnie et du sérieux décalé des propos, au milieu des oratoires et des colonnades majestueuses de Fondcombe.

Un peu plus loin, sous un dôme bleu nuit miroitant de milliers de gemmes, une grave dame elfe tentait de mettre un peu d'ordre dans une répétition de danse. Lorsque la demi-douzaine de danseuses aperçut le hobbit, la compagnie disloqua sa fragile formation et se précipita autour du « mignon petit lutin ». L'excitation fut à son comble lorsqu'elles remarquèrent la forte pilosité sur le dessus des pieds du hobbit. À regret, Gerry refusa les propositions pressantes de jouer un faune dans le tableau vivant que préparait le groupe. Rùmil dispersa ses amies avec gentillesse et fermeté, aidé de sa promise Idril, la plus jeune des danseuses.

Enfin les deux jeunes gens atteignirent les cuisines. Jamais Gerry n'aurait pu imaginer un spectacle aussi grandiose. Des alignements de cuivres rutilants reflétaient les flammes de lampes multicolores qui pendaient des voûtes recouvertes de glaces d'argent. La verrerie alignée dans des placards transparents étincelait comme les brillantes mailles de chevaliers Noldor. Un bataillon de mirlitons veillait devant des feux de diverses couleurs, sous l'œil vigilant du maître-queux, qui donnait la mesure d'un chant partagé par tous les Elfes de la pièce. L'immense salle bruissait d'agitation, mais un ordre invisible cadençait l'intervention appliquée et inspirée de chaque protagoniste. Par moment, le maître de cuisine, s'approchant d'un plat, saisissait un ustensile ou un ingrédient et entonnait une variante ou un contre-chant, qui possédait son unité propre mais se mariait à l'air d'ensemble.

Le hobbit n'avait rien contre chanter en travaillant, mais corser un plat d'une recette musicale défiait quelque peu son sens culinaire.

\- Alors c'est ainsi que l'on cuisine ici, en chantant ?

\- Bien sûr ! Sans quoi, comment voulez-vous que les sauces s'accordent aux plats, les épices aux chairs, les vins aux fumets ?

\- Oui, chez nous aussi, on peut chanter… Mais les plats les plus savoureux, sont ceux que l'on prépare avec amour !

\- Oh, mais il y en a une bonne rasade dans nos chants ! Demain nous fêterons Nost-na-Lothion1, le début de l'année elfique, dit Rùmil avec délectation. Il y aura des chants, des danses et un grand festin pour toute la maisonnée. Nous aurons des invités spéciaux ! Maître Erestor a dit qu'une troupe des Nains de Durin allait nous rejoindre, vous rendez-vous compte ? Et c'est pourquoi Medianendil2, le Maître des cuisines d'Imladris, chante le rite du printemps. Les mets promettent une saveur de sève et de miel !

Rùmil prit le hobbit par la main et s'avança timidement vers le Maître de cuisine si affairé. Medianendil les aperçut du coin de l'œil. Il enchaîna aussitôt avec la strophe qui enjoint aux petits parasites et rongeurs du printemps, de laisser tranquilles les jeunes racines et les bourgeons en fleurs.

Le jeune Rùmil fit prudemment demi-tour, mais un chef de rang l'intercepta pour le conduire à une réserve, où il lui concéda quelques denrées pour que son hôte et lui se sustentent dignement, sans déranger la préparation de la fête. Un large panier d'osier suffit à peine à contenir les petits pains, gâteaux, miel, confitures, beurre, poisson séché, lait et fruits. Les deux larrons jugèrent leur sort acceptable et battirent en retraite sans demander leur reste.

Les compagnons descendirent la colline en devisant comme de vieux camarades, passant un moment léger à discourir de leurs coutumes et de leurs espoirs. Ils partirent à la recherche d'un coin au calme, propice au boire et au manger, sans interruption d'aucune sorte.

Toute la vallée offrait le panorama riant d'un printemps prometteur. Au détour du chemin joliment pavé, ils découvrirent un petit kiosque au toit évoquant les voiles d'un vaisseau elfique. Mais lorsqu'ils en approchèrent, ils découvrirent que l'endroit était déjà occupé et fort animé.

Gandalf et Arathorn, face à face, s'opposaient une fois encore et avec vigueur, sur le grave sujet du renouveau d'Arnor. Une belle et gracieuse femme aux longs cheveux aile-de-corbeau était assise un peu à l'écart, un petit garçon sur ses genoux. Les deux hommes jouaient avec la vieille grive en discutant, mais la dame suivait leur débat avec attention et une certaine anxiété, intervenant parfois en modérant l'un ou l'autre. Rùmil et Gerry ralentirent le pas sans même se concerter. Apparemment le besoin de s'instruire des jeunes elfes vaut l'esprit inquisiteur des jeunes hobbits. Tous deux s'accroupirent au pied du talus sous la tonnelle et écoutèrent.

Arathorn poursuivait l'exposé de ses vues :

\- …Seul un puissant état peut lutter contre les forces obscures et sécuriser ses frontières. Outre un guide incontesté et un noyau de combattants dévoués, un royaume fort nécessite avant tout des ressources et des échanges avec ses voisins alliés.

\- Mon cher Arathorn, Eriador est fortement dépeuplé depuis la défaite d'Argonui. La victoire obtenue avec l'aide du Gondor et des elfes de Lindon est loin, et ces deux alliés connaissent eux-mêmes désormais de graves difficultés.

\- Ils en auraient moins si Arnor pouvait renaître et combler d'un peuple industrieux les étendues sauvages autrefois cultivées. Vous le savez, nous avons développé un réseau de fermes et de gardiens de troupeaux dans l'ancien Arthedain, autour de nos refuges secrets et le long de la route de l'est. Nous sommes sur le bon chemin, nous avons commencé à rétablir de petits noyaux d'industries qui viennent les compléter : tanneries, séchage des viandes, moulins, forges, brasserie, fermes à houblon…

\- Les Dúnedain sont trop peu nombreux pour soutenir autant d'activités. Les orques du nord et des Monts de Brume vont fondre sur vous avant que les populations n'aient le temps de croître et de se fortifier.

\- Les Hommes ne peuvent croître sans ressources, Gandalf !

\- Je crains qu'il ne soit trop tôt, Arathorn. Mon cœur me le dit.

\- Le mien m'ordonne de ne pas attendre. Combien de temps encore mon peuple devra-t-il rester dans l'anonymat, caché comme des vagabonds sans foyer ni art de vivre ? Notre temps est venu, Gandalf ! Songez que depuis la guerre des Nains et des Orques, la menace des gobelins s'est considérablement réduite. Une fois les premières agglomérations recréées, nous serons capables, avec l'aide de nos foyers cachés déjà installés, en sus de la Comté et Bree, de réduire rapidement notre dépendance en denrées importées, telles que les vêtements, les armes et les outils. Puis viendront des industries à plus grande échelle. Par exemple nous planterons des arbres de coupe dans la vallée médiane du Gwathlo, pour une future industrie navale du Minhiriath.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous rêvez à l'ambre et à l'ivoire de la grande baie de Forochel ! J'espère que vous n'imaginez pas restaurer la flotte de baleiniers de Tharbad ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Le grand nord est sous l'emprise d'un mal qui dépasse votre entendement, Arathorn. Et son influence atteint jusqu'au cœur d'Eriador certains hivers. Vous devez d'abord sécuriser l'intérieur du territoire, comme les hauts hantés de Tyrn Gorthad.

\- Vous sous-estimez les capacités de mon peuple, Gandalf. Certaines activités perdurent comme autrefois : la cire et le miel d'Eldanar, la laine des hauts de Cardolan, les fourrures de Numeriador, le Houblon de Bree et de la Comté…

\- Cela est sans doute vrai, mais reconnaissez que ces activités ont plus besoin de votre protection que de vos connaissances.

\- Mais nous n'avons pas perdu le savoir-faire de nos pères, nous l'avons patiemment entretenu durant toutes ces années de dissimulation, dans nos havres secrets sur la Lhûn et en Sirannar. Les élixirs de Fornost Erain, les teintures de Minas Tarma, les eaux lourdes d'Amon Emerie, les musiciens et les instruments de Bar Eketa, les parfums des collines du crépuscule, les herbes médicinales du lac Nenuial : toutes ces richesses dorment, préservées par les mains habiles et les esprits patients de mon peuple, dans l'anonymat de nos refuges.

\- Arathorn, je n'ai pas oublié ce que fut Arthedain du temps de sa résistance : les ferronneries et les satins de Thalion, les tapisseries des cantons de Feotar, les céréales de la vallée du Gwathlo étaient admirables. Certes, un royaume sans ennemis pourrait se développer et rouvrir les mines d'étain et de cuivre de Rhudaur, les mines de fer dans les montagnes bleues, les carrières de marbre des collines du vent, et même l'exploitation des bois aromatiques des landes d'Etten ou de la tourbe des désolations d'Oiolad. Je sais aussi que vous rêvez de planter de la vigne en Eregion et j'ai récemment appris que vous envisagiez d'étendre la culture de l'herbe à pipe pour en faire commerce avec des peuples qui ignorent la pipe ! Vous l'entendez, le génie, le savoir et l'inventivité des Dúnedain me sont bien présents à l'esprit. Mais vous ne tenez pas assez compte de la peur qui paralyse les hommes d'Eregion. Vos projets requièrent une main d'œuvre considérable. Or toute votre force en alerte réussit à peine à éloigner les raids d'orques. Les menaces décupleront lorsque vos fleurons, ces proies riches et tentantes, commenceront à se faire connaître. Contre la puissance des dragons et la peur qu'ils inspirent, les garnisons ne servent de rien. Le temps n'est pas encore venu de restaurer Arthedain. Nous devons d'abord éradiquer le grand nord de ces fléaux.

\- Vous conseillez la prudence, Gandalf. Je vous entends. Mais l'irrésolution ou la peur de dragons chimériques ne doit pas nous paralyser. Nous avons réussi la première étape de mon plan : implanter quelques fermes et troupeaux et sécuriser la grande route de l'est. Mon ambition est d'étendre ce réseau vers Rhovanion puis vers Gondor. Les nouvelles que vous amenez de Saroumane et la bataille que nous avons gagnée me font penser que nous avons raison.

\- Un mal se trame en Rhovanion, qui a tenté de nous atteindre en effet. Mais ne méprisez pas les Grands Vers ! Il me parait mal venu de risquer vos précieuses ressources alors qu'il n'est pas encore temps. Vos refuges restent vulnérables ! J'imagine que c'est la raison de la présence ici de votre digne épouse et de votre petit-fils ?

\- C'est exact. Mais mon fils aîné Arvedui conduit nos braves vers Tharbad pour chasser ces rôdeurs noirs. Il me rejoindra ici après la victoire.

\- Prenez garde que tout le pays de Dun ne s'embrase. J'ai assisté récemment à l'exécution sommaire d'une tribu par une autre. Il n'y a pas d'espoir dans un combat à outrance de ce genre. C'était horrible, Arathorn. Je vous exhorte à des actions plus mesurées.

\- Vous manquez cruellement de vision d'avenir, Gandalf.

\- Vous manquez dramatiquement de réalisme, Arathorn. Ma vision, contrairement à la vôtre, se base sur des observations et non des rêves. Mais peut-être entendrez-vous raison, si ce n'est de moi, du moins au conseil que Maître Elrond ne devrait pas manquer de convoquer sous peu.

\- À quel propos ?

\- Au sujet d'une certaine expédition dans le nord !

\- Ce projet est l'initiative des dúnedain ! Il n'a pas sa place dans un conseil ! Je désapprouve que vous en ayez parlé !

Les yeux du magicien lancèrent des éclairs :

\- Je n'en ai pas parlé ! Mais des faits et des protagonistes nouveaux sont apparus. Vous devriez considérer cela comme un signe et le méditer !

Là-dessus Gandalf irrité se leva, salua la dame, caressa la tête du petit garçon et s'en fut de son pas décidé vers la demeure d'Elrond, marmonnant dans sa barbe et ressassant ses projets. Rùmil, accroupi avec Gerry au pied du coteau où se dressait le kiosque, tourna un visage amusé vers le hobbit. Surprendre les grands en pleine dispute ne manquait pas de piquant !

Son sourire complice se mua en une expression d'alarme. Le semi-homme, adossé au talus et blanc comme un linge, les yeux injectés de sang, haletait avec difficulté, la main sur le cœur.

Le récit de Gandalf avait rappelé au hobbit, l'atroce tuerie d'hommes par des hommes dont il avait été témoin, ce massacre gratuit engendré par son anneau. Voilà donc ce qui lui avait été caché, soi-disant pour son propre bien. Sa limitation intime lui était révélée, dans toute sa laideur. S'en approcher l'avait confondu d'horreur. Un mélange de dégoût et de culpabilité lui mettait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Gerry revit aussi le regard haineux du loup-garou qui appelait son côté sombre. À moitié inconscient, son esprit amalgamait les violences subies ces derniers jours. Gerry avait la sensation que son anneau de puissance était au cœur de ce déferlement, qu'il craignait de traîner derrière lui comme une malédiction chevillée au corps. La face hideuse et grimaçante emplissait son esprit, elle s'approchait jusqu'à le dévorer…

Rùmil le secoua gentiment, le força à se lever et mena lentement sur le chemin pavé, le hobbit à l'air hagard. À mi-chemin des pâtures à l'ouest de la vallée, ils s'installèrent au doux soleil du printemps sur un banc de mousses, devant un bassin d'eau claire. Le hobbit grignota un bout de fromage, puis attaqua une miche à belle dent et sa tournure d'esprit morbide sembla s'envoler.

L'insatiable appétit du hobbit pour les mets terrestres étonna Rùmil. « La flamme des mortels est vive mais fugace. Leur destin doit s'accomplir en peu de temps. » songea l'elfe.

Une fois repu, Gerry s'étendit dans l'herbe « juste pour un moment ». Constatant que cet instant semblait s'allonger encore et encore, Rùmil s'assit en tailleur devant le bassin et plongea lentement dans la profonde méditation des Elfes.

.oOo.

1 Éclosion des fleurs

2 Littéralement : celui qui aime donner à manger…


	31. La vallée fendue - Invasion

.oOo.

Lorsque Rùmil revint de ses voyages en pensée, le soir allait bientôt tomber. La cascade, nimbée des ors du couchant, drapait les volutes de ses nuées, autour des pinacles scintillants du château.

Le hobbit était toujours étendu sur le gazon, avec ses yeux grands ouverts, figés dans la contemplation du ciel qui se piquetait d'étoiles. Mais son visage déformé grimaçait avec un rictus horrifié. Rùmil secoua Gerry. Le hobbit poussa un cri rauque :

\- Il essaie d'entrer, il se rapproche !

Saisi d'un tremblement, le semi-homme se débattit violemment avant de retomber inerte. D'horribles spasmes parcouraient ses membres tétanisés. Rùmil appela à l'aide. Arathorn accourut et prit le hobbit dans ses bras :

\- Il est glacé !

Le dúnadan revint au pas de course vers la demeure d'Elrond. Rejoignant son épouse près de la tonnelle, il lui montra le petit corps inanimé.

La Dame resta interdite un instant : un semi-homme était apparu dans ses rêves récemment ! Mais son petit-fils lui tirait la main avec insistance :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, le garçon, Aremel1 ? Il est malade ? Pourquoi tu le soignes pas ? demanda le petit Halafin affolé.

Devant l'inquiétude du gamin, Arathorn déposa le hobbit dans l'herbe. Son épouse, Luinloth2, appartenait à la lignée des guérisseurs de Fornost Erain. Les traits fins et réguliers de son gracieux visage se durcirent, comme elle examinait rapidement et palpait le petit corps.

Mais le teint terreux du hobbit commençait à virer au bleu. Tendue et concentrée, elle comprima par à-coup la poitrine du semi-homme, puis lui donna le baiser de vie, et recommença, alternant ces soins jusqu'à ce que Gerry se remît à respirer, en sifflant. Alors Luinloth redressa le hobbit, assis sur l'herbe. Puis elle prit une feuille dans une petite aumônière à sa ceinture et l'écrasa en frottant vigoureusement ses paumes. Ouvrant ses mains comme les ailes d'un oiseau blanc, elle souffla doucement sur les bris de feuille, devant le visage du hobbit. Une fragrance fraîche et pétillante les environna. Comme le petit corps reprenait progressivement une respiration plus aisée, la guérisseuse acheva en massant doucement de ses mains le front, les paupières, les tempes et les ailes du nez du hobbit, qui restait prostré.

\- Le semi-homme respire maintenant normalement, dit Luinloth. Mais il est habité d'un rêve atroce au-delà de mes pouvoirs de guérison, et qui aura raison de sa résistance si l'Aîné de notre maison ne prend soin de lui.

Arathorn reprit son petit écuyer dans les bras et se rendit au château. Quelques minutes plus tard, Gerry était dans son lit, entouré de Rùmil, Gandalf et Arathorn, dont les visages étaient graves.

Un seigneur elfe entra dans la petite chambre, rejetant les pans bleu-nuit de sa robe de velours. Son visage alliait la grâce méditative des Elfes à l'endurante volonté des Hommes. S'approchant du lit, il pencha vers le hobbit sa chevelure sombre et ceinte d'un bandeau blanc. La lumière des étoiles perçait dans son regard gris, reflet des espoirs et des regrets de tout son peuple. Elrond Peredhel3, était sans âge, ni jeune ni vieux, noble et beau comme le premier Roi des Hommes avant la blessure du monde.4 Maints étés avaient mûri sa pensée, sans amoindrir la vigueur de son bras guerrier. Son front reflétait la plénitude du savoir elfique mais son sourire désabusé trahissait la lassitude de trop nombreuses années de lutte. Le Seigneur de Fondcombe, réputé pour sa sagesse et sa clairvoyance, s'assit au chevet du malade et tendit sa main guérisseuse vers le front de Gerry.

Le hobbit était nu, paralysé dans un faisceau dardé d'une pupille noire en amande, entourée d'une iris striée de feu jaune. Il sentait ses dernières résistances céder aux pulsions impérieuses et sauvages de ce regard. Il allait revêtir une peau de loup et courir vers ses congénères sous la lune.

Le faisceau se dissipa comme fumée au vent comme Elrond s'interposait en levant sa paume, rejetant l'odieux regard dans l'abîme. La bête lâcha prise, incapable désormais de se ressaisir du hobbit. Gerry, enfin libéré, se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Une voix chaude et rassurante l'appela :

\- Revenez, Gérontius, votre ennemi est parti. Revenez vers la lumière !

Gerry ouvrit un instant des yeux exorbités. La main d'Elrond sur son front le rassura. Il s'endormit enfin, respirant d'un rythme apaisé. Elrond soupira :

\- Ce jeune hobbit vient d'échapper à un sort peu enviable. Je suis surpris de sa résistance opposée à l'esprit animal qui l'avait subjugué. Il va maintenant se reposer jusqu'à demain. Il n'y a plus rien à craindre à présent. J'ai fermé la porte. Mais je sens que Gérontius porte encore par devers lui un grand poids, comme une responsabilité qui l'accable, une faute qui le ronge ou un péril qui le fait douter. Rùmil va le veiller et me préviendra si quoi que ce soit d'anormal se produit.

Elrond donna des instructions détaillées au jeune elfe, qui devait régulièrement assainir l'air de la pièce avec les vapeurs d'une décoction. Tous se retirèrent pour la nuit.

.oOo.

Lorsque Gerry s'éveilla, Gandalf et Arathorn fumaient de concert, assis dans les fauteuils de sa véranda. Ils avaient renvoyé Rùmil se reposer après sa nuit entière de veille. Le hobbit ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, et vit les deux hommes s'approcher de son chevet. Le visage du magicien disait tout à la fois la joie de le voir revenir à la santé et la crainte qu'il conservât une blessure intérieure. Gandalf sourit d'un air gauche, comme navré d'une mésaventure qu'il semblait un peu se reprocher et quelques ridules s'estompèrent au coin de ses yeux attentifs. Gerry fut ému de son évidente sollicitude, et lui adressa en retour un sourire gaillard.

Arathorn était plus gai, grimaçant d'un air d'enfant gâté :

\- Voyez ce que le tourneur sur bois m'a confectionné ce matin ! Il a choisi de la racine de bruyère.

Il brandissait une pipe en bois beige qui fumait abondamment. Le hobbit s'écria :

\- Mais votre pipe est en train de flamber ! Donnez-moi cela, avec ma blague !

Les affaires du hobbit lui avaient été retirées. Elles étaient empilées sur un coffre, propres, reprisées avec art et soigneusement pliées. À côté, sur un plateau d'argent, était rassemblé le contenu de ses poches. Gerry fouilla sa blague d'un air soupçonneux mais y trouva tout ce qu'il avait craint d'en voir disparaître. Il en retira un petit instrument qu'il utilisa pour vider la pipe de bruyère sur le plateau, au grand désarroi du dúnadan.

Gandalf dissimulait mal son hilarité. Gerry lui lança un regard de reproche, grattant consciencieusement le fond du foyer. Ensuite le hobbit bourra à nouveau la pipe avec une herbe à pipe légère et bon marché, et la ralluma avec l'aide du magicien, qui ne se fit pas trop prier.

\- Arathorn, vous auriez dû m'attendre pour votre première leçon ! Une pipe en bois se prépare avec méthode ! Il vous faudra plusieurs séances pour réparer les brûlures incontrôlées que vous venez de lui faire subir !

Arathorn était heureux de subir les remontrances outrées du petit hobbit, plutôt que d'avoir à partager les reproches d'un magicien anxieux du sort de leur pupille. Gerry fit tirer quelques bouffées au rôdeur, qui reconnut que la fumée prenait enfin une saveur acceptable.

Les trois amis s'entretinrent longuement au milieu de volutes de plus en plus épaisses, dans une ambiance fort détendue. Rùmil revint, porteur d'un plateau de victuailles. Il n'était pas allé se reposer, mais il avait réuni quelques remonte-hobbit. Il ouvrit les fenêtres d'un air réprobateur, dispersa la fumée et réclama du repos pour son protégé. Gerry se laissa faire comme du temps de son enfance, où sa nourrice le préservait des foudres d'un père trop exigeant, à grands renforts de proverbes aux savoureuses approximations médicinales.

En début d'après-midi maître Elrond vint visiter Gerry, qui avait complètement recouvré la santé après un nouveau somme :

\- Bienvenue à Imladris, Gérontius fils de Fortimbras Touque ! Je vois que vos amis ont su vous rendre le sourire. Mais nous devons encore accorder attention à votre complet rétablissement.

Rùmil sortit de la pièce, laissant le hobbit seul avec le seigneur de Fondcombe.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Gerry se lança sur une voie qui surprit et alerta le seigneur elfe :

\- Maître, que savez-vous de l'origine de mon peuple ?

\- Se cachant dans les marais et les collines, les vôtres ont longuement vécu dans la vallée supérieure de l'Anduin, le grand fleuve qui longe du nord au sud le versant oriental des Monts de Brume. Loeg Ninglorion5, c'est là l'origine la plus lointaine dont j'aie connaissance. Vous devriez consulter Perfendur, le maître des bibliothèques d'Imladris, qui vous aidera à rassembler ce qui a trait à l'histoire des vôtres.

\- Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas très fort en lecture.

\- Voilà une regrettable lacune pour un gentil-hobbit, héritier du Thain de la Comté !

\- Dites m'en plus, s'il vous plaît !

Elrond s'installa dans un fauteuil d'osier au chevet du hobbit. Bien qu'il parlât alors le langage commun et non le sindarin, sa voix chaude et expressive avait le pouvoir d'éveiller les visions des choses passées :

\- Les Hobbits vivaient dans les marais au bord de l'Anduin. Ils tissaient peu de relations avec les Hommes et les fuyaient d'ordinaire. Une crainte et un péril croissants, qui émanaient de la forêt noire, sur la rive orientale du grand fleuve, les chassèrent progressivement de leurs refuges. Ils traversèrent les Monts de Brume par petits groupes ou même par clans entiers, il y a de cela bien des siècles. Ils furent nombreux à trouver la mort durant ce périple, mais ils se répandirent en Eriador et se multiplièrent à nouveau. Certains s'établirent dans l'Angle, entre les rivières Bruinen et Mitheithel. D'autres traversèrent Eregion où ils furent confrontés aux tribus du Pays de Dun avant d'être repoussés plus à l'ouest. Un autre groupe fonda les villages hobbits dans le pays de Bree. Mais la plupart finirent par s'établir sur les terres méridionales du royaume d'Arthedain, le dernier des états des Dúnedain. Mais les grands nobles protégeaient leurs droits féodaux. Aussi le Roi de Fornost Erain, qui avait besoin de cultivateurs, octroya-t-il officiellement aux Hobbits, la vaste étendue de terres que vous connaissez, ce qui attira la plupart des hobbits d'Eriador. Plus tard, le royaume dúnadan entra dans la clandestinité, mais la Comté survécut. Elle s'est aujourd'hui étendue à l'est, lorsque les Vieilbouc annexèrent le Pays de bouc, et au sud, jusqu'à comprendre une large part de la berge ouest du brandevin, mais ses frontières nord et ouest sont pratiquement inchangées depuis sa création.

\- Alors mes ancêtres sont passés par Eregion, l'ancien royaume des Elfes ?

\- Certains d'entre eux, oui. Mais parlons de vous à présent. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Libéré de toute emprise et reposé.

Le ton du hobbit parut au guérisseur beaucoup trop enjoué pour être honnête. Elrond poursuivit :

\- Vraiment ? Vous avez subi l'assaut d'une terreur du monde d'en-dessous, un loup-garou buveur des âmes et du sang des vivants. Vous en avez réchappé juste à temps. Mais votre rédemption a tenu à peu de chose ! Je dois vous rendre sensible à certains risques que vous pourriez courir désormais.

Le grand elfe marqua une pose pour observer le hobbit, qui prit une mine profondément intéressée. Le sage reprit :

\- Je vous crois sensible au sort de vos semblables et enclin à la pitié. Ces qualités soutiennent certainement votre force et votre joie de vivre et vous ont aidé à repousser l'appel de la sauvagerie et des ténèbres. Mais j'ai décelé en vous un doute ou un fardeau.

Une nouvelle pause s'ensuivit, durant laquelle le hobbit affecta d'attendre la suite, de cet air du petit innocent qui faisait fondre toutes les commères de la Comté. Il va de soi que cette comédie n'abusa pas Maître Elrond, qui insista :

\- D'expérience, partager ses doutes ou ses peurs avec un tiers, qui ne serait pas impliqué, peut vous aider à surmonter ces difficultés.

À nouveau un silence s'installa, pesant pour Gerry, éloquent pour Elrond.

\- Je ne cherche pas à vous voler vos secrets, Gérontius Touque ! Je vous mets en garde contre ce poids qui pèse sur vous : il vous rend plus vulnérable au mal qui rôde. Votre sentiment de culpabilité vous désigne parmi d'autres comme une victime plus facile à corrompre. En dépassant vos doutes, vous vous renforceriez à double titre.

\- Maître Elrond, je ne pense pas avoir le droit de me défaire sur d'autres, d'un fardeau dangereux dont je suis seul responsable.

\- Je comprends. Mais peut-être ce fardeau serait-il plus léger s'il était partagé par des amis prêts à vous épauler en connaissance de cause ? Et peut-être le jugeriez-vous moins dangereux, pour vous-même comme pour les autres, si vous acceptiez de le soumettre au sage ? Ne vous laissez pas retenir par la honte, car elle n'est pas de mise entre amis, surtout pour faire face aux sombres mensonges de nos ennemis.

Gerry réfléchit silencieusement, tenté de s'ouvrir à Elrond. Il lui faudrait alors avouer le vol d'un anneau de puissance, sa tentative pour l'utiliser, ses premiers succès, et la grande attirance des serviteurs de l'ombre. En cela Elrond se trompait, pensait-il : ce n'était pas lui, mais son anneau qui les attirait. Gandalf l'avait averti du danger inhérent aux anneaux de puissance, mais il se sentait incapable d'abandonner celui-ci. Au fond de lui, il se savait un peu malhonnête avec lui-même en se figurant qu'il rendrait l'anneau à son propriétaire, lorsque l'occasion se présenterait. Aussi garda-t-il le silence.

Elrond ressentit son hésitation. Il perçut le raidissement dans l'expression et le port du hobbit, et sut qu'il avait échoué à l'aider.

\- Il n'est question pour personne ici, de vous forcer d'aucune façon… Mais puis-je me permettre un conseil ?

\- S'il vous plaît, Maître !

Le ton obséquieux et presque moqueur avait échappé à Gerry, et renforcèrent la détermination d'Elrond, qui lui parla sans détours :

\- Je vous crois en danger, jeune hobbit ! Votre prétendue loyauté envers vos amis me parait être subordonnée, ou même le prétexte à vos intrigues personnelles. Je vous recommande de mettre votre conscience en ordre, sous peine de tomber sans espoir de vous relever. Vous devrez soutenir une épreuve qui vous montrera la valeur de la fidélité.

Mais le hobbit, son visage fermé et les sourcils froncés, resta silencieux.

Elrond soupira :

\- Si vous souhaitez me parler, je serai prêt à vous aider.

.oOo.

1 Ar-Emel : Grand-Mère

2 Fleur bleue en Sindarin

3 Elrond le Semi-elfe

4 Sans doute le visage d'Elrond permet-il d'imaginer celui de son frère Elros, qui choisit la condition mortelle et devint Roi de Numénor. Cela se produisit de nombreux siècles avant la déchéance et la submersion de Numénor.

5 Champs aux iris


	32. Conseil des rois en exil - Prémonitions

.oOo.

Ce midi-là, la maison d'Elrond résonna d'appels et de préparatifs inhabituels. Outre les prémisses de la fête du printemps, une troupe de nains était attendue dans l'après-midi. Glorfindel, un seigneur elfe, fut envoyé à leur rencontre pour les guider. Pour préserver le secret des portes d'accès à la vallée cachée de Fondcombe, il les mena par des chemins tortueux et dissimulés. Jamais les Khazad ne pourraient retrouver la même voie pour y revenir...

Mais les nains se rendirent bien compte de ce traitement, qu'ils jugèrent discriminatoire et outrageant. Harassé et irascible, Thráin, leur chef, se montra hautain et cassant dès leur arrivée. Seule la présence d'Elrond permit de calmer son ressentiment. La chaleur et le charme du maître d'Imladris évitèrent sans doute un regrettable accrochage.

Les nains ayant confirmé la raison de leur présence d'un ton assez revendicateur, Elrond convoqua un grand conseil pour le lendemain, comme Gandalf l'avait prévu. Par la suite Erestor dut user de toute sa diplomatie et des ressources que la maison d'hôte de Fondcombe pouvait déployer. L'humeur massacrante de la troupe s'étant à peine adoucie, ce furent des nains grognons qui, le soir venu, rejoignirent la grande salle du festin.

Entretemps, les proches d'Arathorn se préparaient à passer outre ou devancer les résultats du conseil. Le seigneur des Dúnedain n'acceptait pas que l'on restreignît leurs droits à suivre leur propre voie. Les rôdeurs passèrent quelques heures à fouiller la grande bibliothèque de Fondcombe et copier des cartes du Nord, sous la surveillance désapprobatrice de Perfendur.

Arathorn envoya, en éclaireurs rapides, ses quatre meilleurs hommes, ceux à qui il confiait ordinairement la garde de sa famille. Leur mission consistait à approcher la mystérieuse destination et proposer un itinéraire aussi sécurisé et secret que possible pour un groupe important, avec montures et équipements. Les rôdeurs partirent immédiatement vers le nord, les uns à l'occident et les autres à l'orient des Monts de Brume. Le refuge de sa famille n'étant plus gardé, Arathorn avait fait venir à Fondcombe son épouse Luinloth et Halafin, son petit-fils en bas-âge, sous la protection de Maître Elrond.

La dame des Dúnedain se gardait bien de le montrer, mais elle était troublée. Elle avait rêvé à plusieurs reprises, pendant le voyage, qu'un danger guettait son époux sur le chemin du renouveau d'Arnor. La rencontre avec Gerry lui avait remémoré certains détails de ce rêve, qui prolongeaient en écho le lai de la lignée de Valandil :

_« Ce qui est d'or, parfois, point ne reluit,_

_Ceux qui errent, tous ne sont pas perdus._

_L'ancien qui est fort point ne dépérit,_

_Les racines, de gel ne sont perclues._

_Des cendres un feu sera ravivé,_

_La lumière des ombres percera,_

_Renouvelant les splendeurs dispersées._

_Le fief repeuplé royaume sera._

_Modeste écuyer, fidèle à l'hommage,_

_Égaré du Comté, prêtant courage,_

_En chemin traqué d'âpres maléfices,_

_Par amour consent bien des sacrifices,_

_Sans chercher là plus qu'un peu de bonheur._

_Veilleur candide au chevet de l'honneur _

_Souverain des enfants de Valandil. »_

Luinloth craignait que le sacrifice évoqué dans ses prémonitions, ne fût trop grand pour elle. L'apparition dans ses rêves, d'un écuyer semi-homme, l'avait d'abord troublée. Mais désormais, la présence bien réelle de Gerry lui apportait un espoir.

Aussi insista-t-elle pour que son époux recrutât le petit hobbit dans son expédition. Elle ne l'avoua pas, mais elle espérait aussi que sa présence entraînerait celle de Gandalf, dont le jugement et l'habileté constitueraient un atout pour l'expédition et la sauvegarde de son époux.

Rassurée par les concessions qu'elle avait obtenues d'Arathorn, la dame des Dúnedain confia son petit-fils Halafin à une petite femme elfe vive et souriante, pour se consacrer à sa toilette en vue de la fête.

.oOo.

Luinloth et Arathorn firent leur entrée dans la grande salle du banquet, au bras l'un de l'autre. Un diadème d'argent relevait la chevelure de la dame, soulignant la délicatesse de sa nuque et son port royal. Une ceinture de mailles gris sombre ceignait sa taille fine sur sa robe de mousseline blanche. Elle souriait aux visages tournés vers leur couple, comme aux jours lointains de célébration dans le royaume du Nord. La dame venait passer une soirée de divertissements mais l'esprit de son époux était déjà ailleurs : aux côtés de ses éclaireurs ou avec ses liges, préparant le matériel de l'expédition. Bien qu'il fût vêtu pour une fête, d'une tunique de velours cramoisi, son visage sévère montrait que son esprit débattait déjà, en pleine joute oratoire lors du conseil à venir.

Gandalf s'entretenait avec Elrond, Glorfindel et Erestor, sous les lustres gracieux, dont la douce lumière dorée s'accrochait aux chevelures brillantes des elfes. Le magicien se révélait à présent sous un autre jour, un sage respecté par tous ces grands seigneurs - il n'avait plus rien à présent, du vieillard las et courbé courant les routes après des chimères. Sa robe de bure grise, débarrassée des accrocs et des souillures du voyage grâce aux mains habiles des couturières elfes, paraissait à présent une mante d'argent chatoyant, voilant l'éclat d'un pouvoir caché.

Rùmil avait conduit Gerry un peu plus tôt dans la salle, dont le hobbit admirait la grâce des tentures diaphanes et le faste des tables. Le jeune elfe avait dû s'éclipser, pour participer aux préparatifs des festivités qui égayeraient le repas. Le hobbit se sentait un peu seul et assez incongru, même si les élégantes silhouettes et les visages beaux et graves des Premiers-nés le fascinaient.

À l'entrée du couple dúnadan, plusieurs elfes s'inclinèrent. Gerry se dirigea lui aussi vers la dame et le seigneur, en quête d'un peu de compagnie. Il navigua entre les groupes d'hôtes et se trouva bien en évidence, devant le couple qui cheminait vers la table d'honneur au centre de la salle.

Son regard croisa celui de la dame, lumineux et profond. Il crut un instant que la reine suprême des elfes s'était invitée à la fête. Il resta sans voix tandis que tous deux approchaient, souriants. Cet instant sembla pour lui, durer un long moment de ravissement. La dame et le seigneur se penchèrent pour lui tendre la main. Pris d'un besoin subit d'exprimer sa reconnaissance, Gerry baisa leurs deux mains et mit un genou au sol. Relevant la tête, il dit à la dame :

\- Vous m'avez sauvé hier, tout comme votre époux m'a secouru il y a quelques jours. Je vous offre mon service à tous deux, si la reconnaissance, la fidélité et les maigres talents d'un hobbit peuvent paraître utiles à vos seigneuries.

L'assistance elfique avait fait cercle et silence autour de cette scène inattendue entre mortels. S'il y eut quelques sourires condescendants, c'est avec une compassion un peu solennelle que la plupart des elfes y assistèrent. Les dúnedain se regardèrent un instant - l'homme d'un air hésitant, la femme d'une mine suppliante. Arathorn, le visage grave à présent, dit sévèrement au hobbit :

\- Gérontius Touque, il ne s'agit point là d'une toquade, le temps d'une promenade dans la Comté ! Il vous faudra vivre l'existence des rôdeurs, disciplinée, dangereuse et frugale !

\- J'y suis résolu, répondit le hobbit avec le panache du chevalier Odrazàr, bien qu'il hésitât, dans son for intérieur, en mesurant quelle exigence serait pour lui la plus contraignante : anonymat ou frugalité ?

Mais la dame s'inclinait pour le relever. Elle planta son regard hypnotique dans celui de Gerry et lui dit :

\- Nous vous recevons pour vous instruire et nous servir. Vous serez l'écuyer de mon époux. Répétez ses mots après lui !

Arathorn quêta du regard l'approbation de Gandalf et obtint un hochement de tête résigné. Le seigneur dúnadan prononça alors d'une voix sévère :

\- Je jure fidélité au Capitaine et à la Dame des Dúnedain d'Arnor. Je promets de les servir par la vie ou par la mort, en temps de paix ou de guerre, jusqu'à ce que mon Seigneur me délie de mes devoirs de hobbit lige.

Après que Gerry eut répété, un peu tremblant mais tout-à-fait pénétré de l'aura héroïque de la « scène de sa vie », la dame reprit :

\- Nous vous entendons et ne manquerons pas de vous employer selon vos aptitudes et de vous récompenser à la hauteur de vos services.

Puis la Dame ajouta sur un ton plus personnel et un sourire maternel, mais assez haut pour être entendue de tous :

\- Je vous confie maintenant à la garde l'un de l'autre pour l'aventure qui s'annonce dans le nord !

Ce témoignage de fidélité avait redonné de l'allant au dúnadan. Gandalf admira l'habileté politique de la dame qui venait d'affirmer sans être contestée, l'intention de son époux de mener ses propres plans à bonne fin. Maître Elrond, de son côté, observa la scène sans montrer aucune émotion, cherchant à évaluer la sincérité du hobbit.

Arathorn sourit à Gerry :

\- Mon premier ordre pour vous, est de prendre part à ces festivités ! Peaufinez vos manières et tâchez de gagner le cœur de nos hôtes et de leurs invités !

Gerry s'inclina.

.oOo.

Erestor vint prendre le hobbit par la main pour le conduire à sa place. Thráin et sa suite allaient se présenter à l'entrée de la salle d'un instant à l'autre, et le majordome tenait à ce que l'accueil préparé par Elrond eût la salle entière pour témoin, sans autre perturbation ou facétie de hobbit. Gandalf et le couple dúnadan prirent place à la haute table.

Alors une voix claire annonça l'arrivée des nains, qui s'avancèrent en masse compacte jusqu'au seuil, et firent halte, en hochant la tête avec des mines farouches, les poings à la ceinture. La plupart avaient retiré leur cotte de mailles et ne portaient plus qu'un haubergeon de cuir ou une tunique de couleur vive. Si toutes leurs armes pendaient aux râteliers dans leurs chambres, le groupe donnait néanmoins l'impression de se préparer à une mêlée. Barbes et tignasses hirsutes, brunes, rousses, blondes ou blanches, une fois libérées des lourds casques et heaumes, avaient été domestiquées au moyen de nattes et d'onguents aux effets plastiques étonnants. Un grand nain, l'air farouche sous ses tresses sombres, gardait les bras croisés, dépassant d'une demi-tête ses deux voisins aux barbes blanches.

Elrond, Erestor et Glorfindel s'avancèrent au-devant des nains. Ils s'inclinèrent et tendirent leurs paumes vers leurs hôtes, les accueillant de paroles courtoises :

\- Soyez les bienvenus dans ce refuge des peuples libres, héritiers de la maison de Durin. Que vos barbes poussent toujours plus longues !

\- Que la salle de votre trésor regorge des richesses de votre labeur ! répondit Thráin à moitié dans sa barbe.

\- Que soit doublement béni ce jour puisqu'il consacre l'apogée du printemps, mais salue surtout la toute première visite du peuple des Longues Barbes en Imladris !

Les trois premiers nains, personnages de haut rang, suivirent le maître de maison jusqu'à sa haute table.

Puis des elfes invitèrent les nains de la suite de Thráin à se joindre aux convives qui s'assemblaient autour des autres tables. Tous cependant restaient debout devant leur fauteuil. Les danseuses entrèrent alors dans la salle en virevoltant gaiement, chargées de fleurs. Elles offrirent une guirlande à chaque convive. Les nains, imitant les elfes autour d'eux, les passèrent en collier ou s'en coiffèrent comme d'une couronne, ce qui accentua l'effet comique de certaines chevelures. Les convives se congratulèrent en se souhaitant une année de douceur et de découvertes. On expliqua aux nains et au hobbit la signification de ce rite de renouveau.

Chacun s'assit alors à sa place, tandis que les jeunes filles revenaient avec des paniers d'œufs multicolores. Leur taille variait de la prune jusqu'à la citrouille, la majorité atteignant la grosseur d'une belle pomme. Peints avec art et un grand soin du détail, ces œufs présentaient une grande variété de décorations, malgré une unité de style remarquable. Certains étaient pâles et veinés, rappelant le marbre. D'autres brillaient de mille feux. Parfois un dessin tout simple et délicat y figurait une plante ou un animal. Certains montraient de subtils dégradés chromatiques, au pouvoir curieusement hypnotique. Quelques œufs donnaient l'impression d'un verre sombre, parcouru d'éclairs ou de flammes fugaces. Mais aux yeux du hobbit, il s'agissait là d'un prodige : la plupart des décors peints sur les œufs, semblaient évoluer, comme si un artiste invisible y ajustait sans cesse un détail, çà et là, très lentement.

Théoriquement, les convives choisissaient au hasard ou suivant leur goût, excepté les promis, à qui revenaient des œufs semblables deux à deux. Les nains, très étonnés et circonspects, choisirent chacun un œuf aux couleurs sobres et aux motifs géométriques tout simples. On pourrait y voir l'habileté de maître Elrond ou une mystérieuse prédestination. Mais en réalité, tous les nains imitèrent tout simplement le choix de leur chef, qui, prudent et plein de retenue, avait opté pour un œuf de taille moyenne aux ornements sages et rassurants.

Elrond se leva et prit à nouveau la parole :

\- Chers hôtes ! Voici qui mérite sans doute une explication. Au seuil de la nouvelle année elfique, les peuples du grand voyage ont toujours conservé ce rituel depuis notre éveil immémorial au bord du lac Cuivienen. Autrefois c'est la Dame de Fondcombe qui l'accomplissait avec le tact et la compassion que vous lui connaissez. Mais Celebrian a rejoint les Terres Immortelles et je perpétue cette tradition en souvenir d'elle, en attendant de la revoir en un autre âge du monde. Les œufs que vous avez choisis sont une promesse de renouveau et une grâce offerte par l'intercession des Valier. Prenez-en grand soin ! Car certains sont vivants, et ils écloront en leur temps. Tous vous aideront, mais parfois à votre insu. Tous s'adapteront à vos besoins et à votre personnalité, souvent de façon inattendue. La promesse de certains sommeillera, au secret pendant de nombreuses années. Moi-même je ne pourrais vous dire avec certitude ce qui en sortirait, même si j'en avais le droit. Certains ont cru observer que les œufs les plus utiles sont ceux qui éclosent le plus tard. Mais ces œufs doivent surtout nous rappeler que chacun d'entre nous a son rôle à jouer dans l'accomplissement du chant de la création, en sachant garder espoir et patience, sans pourtant retarder ce qui doit être entrepris !

Les nains montraient un visage effaré et dubitatif : Que fallait-il penser de ces cadeaux elfiques, manifestement magiques ? Comment des œufs pouvaient-ils vous connaître pour vous aider ? Après son entretien avec Maître Elrond, Gerry nourrissait lui aussi quelques doutes quant à l'innocence et l'altruisme réels de son cadeau. Mais le visage consterné et intimidé des nains, sans compter leurs mines exotiques et leurs barbes fleuries, composaient un tableau assez irrésistible, qui eut raison de ses réticences et mit le hobbit en joie.

Gerry lia conversation avec son voisin, un court mais large nain doté d'un coup de fourchette quasiment hobbitique. Ses petits yeux anxieux, surmontés d'un seul sourcil blond très fourni, ne pouvaient se détacher de son œuf, mais ils prirent assez rapidement une expression plus confiante et reconnaissante, après quelques verres d'un hydromel parfumé de jus de framboise, qui brillait sur la table dans une belle carafe de cristal.

Les formules de présentation, assez longues et formelles, apprirent à Gerry que Bárin était un arrière-petit-cousin de Thráin, lui-même descendant en ligne directe de l'aîné des sept pères des Nains. Ce titre prestigieux laissant espérer une grande richesse, le hobbit interrogea poliment le gros nain joyeux sur les royaumes de son peuple. Gerry s'attendait à une envolée enthousiaste dépeignant les mines des montagnes bleues.

Il n'en fut rien. Bárin relata une existence assez misérable de colporteur, fabriquant et vendeur d'armes ou d'outils dans l'Eriador. La troupe de nains, qui n'était pas à proprement parler une suite du roi, mais plutôt ses proches parents et amis, n'avait que tout récemment retrouvé un niveau de prospérité à peine décent.

Bárin interrogea poliment le hobbit en retour. Gerry eut l'intelligence de ne mentionner que ce qui pouvait paraître familier et rassurant aux oreilles du bon nain :

\- Ma famille vit dans la Comté, où je vaque aux affaires de mon père, ainsi qu'aux miennes. Je rencontre de temps à autres des étrangers, parfois des nains, à l'auberge du pont des arbalètes ou celle de Lézeaux, le Dragon Vert. Plus récemment, j'en ai rencontré d'autres à Thalion, qui faisaient des affaires au pays de Dun.

\- Comme c'est passionnant ! s'exclama Bárin dont l'ambition s'arrêtait souvent au seuil des auberges.

\- La Comté parait parfois bien éloignée des grandes nouvelles du vaste monde…

\- Mais vos semblables sont gens fiables, et c'est beaucoup à notre époque !

\- Je vous le concède. Mais pouvez-vous me parler de vos œuvres ? essaya maladroitement le hobbit.

Le nain ne saisit pas que Gerry tentait de le lancer sur le sujet de ses propres travaux et aspirations. Bárin n'ayant jamais rien réalisé de vraiment remarquable, hormis à table, il étendit spontanément la question aux œuvres de la Maison de Durin et s'appliqua à décrire la splendeur passée du Royaume sous la Montagne.

\- Pouvez-vous imaginer un mont solitaire et gigantesque, parcouru de mille milles1 de tunnels, pourvu d'abondantes réserves en victuailles et équipements en tous genres… Des armes, des outils, des objets de valeur approvisionnant tous les pays alentours... Des alliés par toutes les terres environnantes… Des coffres remplis de gemmes, des veines riches en minerais de fer, d'argent et d'or ! Des centaines de nains travaillant d'arrache-pied ! Des colifichets admirablement forgés, d'une beauté insurpassable ! Et les salles de nos pères, immenses, éclairées de lampes magiques éternelles…

Mais cette splendeur parvint aux oreilles de Smaug le dragon, maudit soit son nom ! Dans son antre des Montagnes Grises, le ver ailé entendit vanter les richesses de Thrór et de notre peuple. Un soir, il vola jusqu'au Mont Solitaire et s'y rua par surprise, y tuant de nombreux nains et pillant notre royaume souterrain…

Gerry resservit à boire et à manger au pauvre nain en pleurs, sincèrement désolé du chagrin que sa curiosité lui causait. Sans doute son instinct de hobbit s'accordait-il naturellement à celui de ce nain un peu casanier et très gourmand – et de façon encore plus probable, Erestor les avait-il placés ensemble en connaissance de cause. Bárin reprit péniblement :

\- La plupart des nains rescapés fuirent vers les Monts du Fer, tandis que le Roi Thrór et son fils Thráin s'échappaient de justesse, tout roussis. En compagnie de quelques parents et fidèles serviteurs qu'ils purent rassembler, ils errèrent vers le sud et l'ouest et finirent par atteindre le pays de Dun où ils s'établirent pour un temps, rouvrant de vieilles mines abandonnées.

Le nain soupira et reprit :

\- Mais nos malheurs ne faisaient que commencer. Le Roi Thrór était désespéré par la situation précaire de son groupe. On eût dit qu'il pressentait la mort et semblait résigné. Souhaitant ardemment contempler le royaume de ses pères, Khazad-Dûm, Thrór partit vers le Nord avec Nár pour seul compagnon. La porte occidentale étant close, ils passèrent le col du Rubicorne et trouvèrent ouverte la porte Est de la Moria. C'est alors que Nár assista à la mort de Thrór.

Un nouvel accès de sanglots interrompit le gros nain.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé de vous infliger de tels tracas…

\- Non pas, répondit Bárin. Les malheurs de la maison de Durin sont méconnus chez les Elfes et les Hommes. Mais vous ne réalisez pas encore à quel point mon oncle Nár fut éprouvé : l'orque Azog défigura Thrór devant lui et dispersa son cadavre aux corbeaux. Submergé par la honte, mon parent faillit se donner la mort. Mais le ressentiment fut le plus fort. Il se sauva sous les moqueries et parvint à rejoindre Thráin pour lui conter la fin ignominieuse de son père.

Un feu couvait dans les pupilles du nain. Il leva son verre de framboise, le vida et reprit :

\- Averti par Nár, Thráin appela les sept maisons des Nains à la vengeance de leur branche aînée, les Longues Barbes. C'est ainsi que nous exterminâmes les orques et gobelins des Monts de Brume et des Montagnes Grises !

\- Formidable ! interrompit Gerry.

\- Je vois que vous ne connaissez pas cette histoire, qui est pourtant un haut fait d'armes ! protesta Bárin.

\- Je suis heureux et honoré de m'instruire auprès d'un témoin et participant, éluda le hobbit avec adresse et politesse.

\- Mais nous subîmes nous-mêmes de grandes pertes. À la bataille d'Azalnubizar, Thráin vengea la mort de Thrór en tuant Azog mais nous ne pûmes reprendre la Moria… Les armées naines se dispersèrent. Plus tard Thráin put rouvrir une petite mine de charbon dans le sud des Montagnes Bleues, et établir un commerce avec les communautés humaines des rivières Lhûn et Baranduin, ainsi qu'avec la Comté… Comme vous le voyez, nous sommes loin du royaume sous la montagne…

Gerry laissa le feu s'éteindre dans les prunelles de son voisin, qui sourit en entendant le hobbit si compatissant :

\- Peut-être aurez-vous bientôt une autre occasion ?

\- Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire ! Un signe nous est parvenu récemment, qu'une place forte de notre peuple a été retrouvée ! Et nous allons nous y rendre bientôt ! Ce n'est peut-être pas très loin d'ici, au nord !

\- Comme c'est enthousiasmant ! relança Gerry avec prudence.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Mais le problème c'est que nous ne savons pas exactement où. Mais je ne devrais pas vous ennuyer avec nos histoires…

Le gros nain, échauffé par l'hydromel, s'était soudain avisé qu'il était probablement en train d'en dire trop. Mais le repas prenait fin. Maître Elrond, qui avait placé Gandalf à sa droite et Thráin à sa gauche, se leva en compagnie de ses hôtes de la haute table et se dirigea vers une salle attenante.

.oOo.

1 Souvenir reconnaissant au Petit Prince, Saint-Exupéry.


	33. Conseil des rois en exil - Omelette

.oOo.

Soudain un bruit fracassant fit sursauter tout le monde. Bárin s'était resservi de l'hydromel à la framboise, avant de quitter la table. Les vapeurs d'alcool accumulées pendant tout le repas avaient alourdi ses gestes, d'ordinaire assez lestes pour un nain d'une si forte corpulence. En reposant le flacon vide, il avait bousculé son œuf, qui avait roulé lentement jusqu'au bord de la table en oscillant. Lorsque Bárin s'en était aperçu, il n'avait eu que le temps de lancer sa main dans le vide pour interrompre la chute. Mais il avait raté l'œuf en lui donnant une impulsion supplémentaire, qui l'avait envoyé s'écraser à quelques pas d'Elrond.

La salle resta figée d'effroi. L'insulte était de taille. Thráin devint rouge de honte, et Bárin violet de confusion, d'une nuance qui rappelait la framboise ingurgitée. Elrond souriant se tourna vers Bárin puis s'agenouilla devant l'œuf :

\- Il est de tradition, chez nous, de faire porter le chapeau d'impatience à celui de nos jeunes elfes qui, le premier, par curiosité, brise son œuf du printemps ! Bien entendu, Bárin, vous en serez dispensé puisque ce gage vous avait été caché ! Voyons ce que le sort vous avait réservé… N'ayez crainte, cher hôte, vous n'avez brisé aucune vie innocente !

Dans les débris de l'œuf, Elrond ramassa de petits ustensiles qu'il remit à Bárin, qui s'était approché en tremblant. Les nains environnèrent Elrond et Thráin, tandis que Bárin faisait jouer le mécanisme. Il eut bientôt en main trois couverts pliables – couteau, fourchette et cuillère, d'un travail magnifique, d'argent et de nacre. Bárin se confondit en excuses et en remerciements. Elrond l'interrogea d'un air entendu :

\- Ces couverts de voyage ont été contrariés dans leur maturation. Suffiront-ils ainsi à votre appétit, Maître nain ?

Un nain à barbe et cheveux blancs dit tout haut ce que les autres pensaient tout bas :

\- Les couverts de Bárin ne sont jamais assez grands ou solides pour lui. Ce cadeau me parait parfaitement adapté : ces couverts le rappelleront peut-être à plus de tempérance et de mesure…

Les plus jeunes nains, que la seule pensée de voir Bárin se restreindre sur la nourriture et sur la boisson, retenaient mal leurs gloussements. Bientôt ce furent tous les nains qui s'esclaffèrent d'un rire nerveux, malgré le sourire gêné de Thráin et Bárin.

L'incident était clos. Les elfes se détendirent eux aussi et tous les convives se rendirent dans la salle du feu. Luinloth avisant Gerry, lui glissa :

\- Est-ce vous qui avez grisé ce pauvre nain ?

\- Je plaide non-coupable ! Mais la réception est passée bien près d'une catastrophe…

\- Jeune hobbit, chuchota la Dame avec un sourire complice, apprenez que ce ne sont pas les pierres qui bâtissent la maison, mais les hôtes. Vous seriez bien avisé de vous en inspirer.

.oOo.

Dans la salle du feu, d'autres divertissements attendaient les convives. Bientôt les nains étaient répartis en petits groupes pensifs, assis sur les coussins, se laissant bercer par le charme elfique des chansons et des danses. Rùmil chanta un lai de Beleriand au grand plaisir de sa promise, et tous deux s'entretinrent de longs moments. Gerry se trouva à côté de sa dame. Voyant son air absent, elle l'interrogea :

\- Mon écuyer, il convient de se montrer plus cordial et joyeux au seuil de la nouvelle année elfique ! Qu'avez-vous donc ?

\- L'œuf que j'ai reçu m'intrigue énormément. Croyez-vous que Maître Elrond ait une pensée particulière pour chacun d'entre nous ?

\- J'en ai douté autrefois, mais j'ai fini par m'en persuader ! Le doute fait partie du charme de ces cadeaux. Ne laissez pas la curiosité ou l'impatience en gâcher la valeur. Faites-lui confiance. Il y a quelques années, Gandalf et mon époux ont reçu le même œuf. J'ai été rongée de dépit pendant plusieurs jours. Pensez ! D'ordinaires les paires d'œufs sont destinées aux jeunes époux ! Mais au milieu de l'été, deux jolies petites grives jumelles sont venues au jour. Arathorn et Gandalf les ont élevées. Elles sont très intelligentes et capable de parler, à leur façon. Elles sont maintenant les meilleurs messagers que tous deux puissent trouver. J'ai donc pardonné sa facétie à Maître Elrond, puisque ces grives protègent mon époux de certains dangers et me donnent de ses nouvelles.

Luinloth parlait encore au hobbit des coutumes elfiques de cette belle demeure, lorsque Gandalf, sa pipe aux lèvres, vint le lui enlever, accompagné de Thráin. Le grand chef nain était vivement intéressé par les prouesses de fumée, aussi Gerry et Gandalf lui firent-ils une brillante démonstration, enchaînant figures géométriques et animales. Le nain s'amusa beaucoup de ces petits tours et de la curieuse harmonie entre un vieux magicien madré et un innocent petit hobbit.

Thráin parla un peu de ses voyages et de ses allées et venues au travers de la Comté, demandant à Gerry comment était venue aux Semi-Hommes la coutume de fumer. Le hobbit conta l'histoire du vieux Tobold Sonnecor, en des termes mélancoliques qui émurent le grand nain. Gerry avoua que tant de belles et merveilleuses choses, même ici à Fondcombe, ne pouvaient éclipser la douce sensation du chez soi.

\- Comme une mère, une contrée natale ne se remplace pas !1, dit Thráin rêveur.

Gerry devina que le nain pensait au Mont Solitaire.

\- J'ai quitté la Comté il y a quelques semaines, et ses habitants me manquent déjà, avec leurs espoirs bien sages, leurs petits ennuis et leurs menus travers. La moindre anecdote, même la plus ridicule, me les rend plus attachants à présent.

Le hobbit raconta quelques-uns de ses souvenirs, tout empreints de l'innocence et de l'humour de la Comté.

\- … Le maire de la Comté, Gilles Piedvaillant, avait inauguré un nouveau trou, qui devait servir de mairie aux Grands Smials. Il en avait pressé la construction, afin de permettre son inauguration le jour de la grande foire de mi-année. Il faisait chaud, et il avait tellement mangé et bu qu'après son discours, il s'était endormi sous la voûte, au frais. Son ronflement légendaire avait fait fuir un à un tous ses concitoyens hilares. Et le malheur a voulu que la voûte, trop rapidement consolidée, s'est effondrée sur lui ! Heureusement, il s'en est tiré sans une égratignure ! Mais l'on raconte dans toute la Comté que c'est son ronflement qui a fait céder les cintres !

\- J'étais présent lorsque c'est arrivé, intervint Gandalf en souriant. Nous n'avons ri qu'après l'avoir dégagé des décombres, aussi blanchi que son boulanger de père autrefois ! Il clignait des yeux de hibou et s'est immédiatement fâché contre la bande de galopins qui avait bâclé le travail !

Les compagnons devisèrent jusque tard dans la nuit. Gerry se rendit compte que Gandalf aimait profondément la Comté et ses habitants. Il en parlait comme un père, à la fois bienveillant et sévère. Le magicien rappela que les Hobbits n'avaient pas toujours connu cette insouciante sérénité :

\- C'est sans doute de périodes troubles du passé que ce petit peuple tire son étonnante endurance !

\- Il me reste encore à prouver mon endurance, dit Gerry dubitatif. Je n'ose imaginer les épreuves subies par la maison de Durin… Bárin m'a conté votre terrible épreuve. J'admire votre pugnacité, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Thráin qui répondit :

\- À la fin de la guerre contre les gobelins, nous n'avons pas su pousser notre avantage et reprendre l'héritage de nos pères. Pourtant le besoin de vengeance s'est enraciné en nous. Nous l'avons transmis à nos fils comme une malédiction ! La porter nuit et jour est le seul honneur qui leur reste et leur fait office de richesse !

\- Vos fils vous accompagnent-ils ?

\- Mon fils Thorin est resté dans les montagnes bleues, bien contre son gré ! Mais son devoir est d'engendrer des descendants avant de partir en quête. Peut-être aurais-je dû lui remettre les attributs de notre lignée…

À ces mots les yeux de Gandalf s'allumèrent. Ainsi le grand nain avait la prémonition qu'une transmission des trésors de sa maison serait bientôt nécessaire… Le vieillard ne dit mot mais rumina longuement ce présage.

.oOo.

Longtemps après l'aube, un soleil radieux pointa au-dessus des chutes à l'est de la vallée elfique. Les nains ronflaient dans l'aile du bâtiment qui leur était dévolue. Le concert de bourdonnements des basses, entremêlés de vrombissements plus aigus, modulés sur tous les rythmes, parvenait jusqu'au couloir, faisant rire aux larmes les serviteurs.

Gerry ne ronflait pas, mais il aurait certainement prolongé sa matinée au lit sans l'arrivée de Rùmil, pimpant et enjoué. L'elfe ouvrit les portes-fenêtres en fanfare :

\- Le Seigneur dúnadan, votre maître à présent, m'a prié de vous secouer, ô Maître Loir ! Votre place est à ses côtés et non au fond du duvet. Il vous mande pour l'accompagner tantôt au conseil. Mais auparavant il a ordonné votre première leçon !

\- Sans manger ? Sans prendre le temps d'une toilette matinale ?

\- Sans manger, certainement ! Sans prendre le temps, certainement ! Mais sans toilette, certainement pas ! lança Rùmil en riant.

Notre hobbit se mit torse nu sur la véranda, s'aspergea de l'eau de la bassine et se frotta la tête et le visage énergiquement. Il se vêtit rapidement, ceignit son ceinturon avec sa dague et courut derrière le jeune elfe rejoindre les dúnedain qui s'étaient déjà rassemblés.

Une grande terrasse ovale pavée de marbre reluisait au soleil, ceinte de gradins habilement taillés dans la roche, et envahis des racines de grands pins. Un bâtiment de porphyre assez bas, qui abritait une multitude d'armes d'entraînement et des décors de théâtre, formait l'assise de la terrasse. Les colonnades roses prolongeaient les orgues basaltiques naturelles qui se dressaient dans le prolongement des chutes d'eau. En contrebas s'étageaient des potagers en terrasses et des pentes de vergers, jusqu'à la rivière chantant son air matinal.

Dame Luinloth jouait avec nonchalance avec son petit-fils, assise dans les gradins. Quelques jeunes hommes suivaient une leçon de tir à l'arc sous la surveillance d'un grand elfe que Gerry avait croisé le soir précédent. Ses cheveux d'argent étaient retenus en arrière par une coiffe métallique élaborée et gracieuse. Il maniait l'arc avec une précision et une rapidité qui paraissaient surnaturelles.

Un peu à l'écart, Arathorn échangeait des passes d'arme avec un vigoureux sabreur elfe aux cheveux noirs. Un instant Gerry crut reconnaître maître Elrond, sous une forme plus jeune. Mais ses traits étaient plus durs et son regard plus adent.

Le hobbit était en retard, quoique hors d'haleine. Il fut reçu sans ménagement et commença par effectuer deux douzaines de montées et redescentes des gradins, au pas de course. Puis ses devoirs lui furent énumérés, sous le regard amusé et compatissant des jeunes archers, qui se souvenaient de leurs débuts. Il fut question de ponctualité, de rigueur, de dépassement de soi, de privations, en somme de tout le contraire de l'éthique et des habitudes d'un gentil-hobbit choyé par la vie.

Après quoi ses aptitudes furent explorées avec minutie, sous l'œil expert d'Arathorn. Le capitaine des rôdeurs décida de le laisser manier la fronde, art dans lequel Gerry avait développé une habileté respectable. De toute manière les grands arcs des Elfes et des Hommes n'étaient pas adaptés à sa morphologie. Mais le plus urgent était d'enseigner au hobbit les rudiments de l'escrime, pour qu'il puisse survivre au corps à corps. Paradoxalement son atout essentiel résidait dans sa petite taille, qui amenait ses assaillants à sous-estimer le danger d'une vive contre-attaque, après une parade inattendue.

Sous le regard acéré de l'elfe aux cheveux de jais, Gerry subit donc avec courage les assauts répétés d'Arathorn, qui reproduisait inlassablement les mêmes mouvements de base, jusqu'à ce que le hobbit ne puisse même plus lever les bras.

\- Vous pouvez courir vous laver et vous restaurer, Gerry ! lui lança finalement Arathorn en souriant à son épouse.

Gerry se dirigeait d'un pas las vers la demeure d'Elrond, lorsqu'une voix mélodieuse mais autoritaire l'interpella du haut des gradins :

\- Gérontius Touque ! Nous n'en avons pas fini !... Cet après-midi vous étudierez avec moi ! Je crois que nous pourrons vous dispenser de leçons de savoir-vivre, cependant votre lecture laisse à désirer, m'a-t-on dit ! Mais pour le moment, obéissez à votre maître et ne soyez pas en retard au conseil !

Gerry se jura qu'il ne s'agenouillerait plus jamais à la légère ! Il obtempéra dans un demi-sommeil, refit une toilette bien méritée et se rendit à la salle du conseil, devant laquelle il attendit son lige.

.oOo.

1 Albert Memmi


	34. Conseil des rois en exil - Barum-Nahal

.oOo.

Gandalf et Arathorn arrivèrent ensemble, déjà passablement énervés :

— … tout cela n'est pas encore à sa portée ! Pourquoi au juste souhaitez-vous l'entraîner dans cette aventure hasardeuse ? demandait le magicien.

— Je compte le mettre à contribution lorsque je serai sur place !

— Dites plutôt que votre épouse vous l'a demandé !

— Et quand bien même ? N'est-ce pas à la demande d'Elrond que vous souhaitez vous-même ne plus le quitter des yeux ?

— Il suffit ! Cette dispute est stérile. Si vous maintenez votre décision, j'irai avec vous et le hobbit, que vous le vouliez ou non !

Le hobbit dont il s'agissait jugea franchement incorrect que l'on parlât de lui en sa présence, comme s'il n'était un vulgaire paquet… Il allait protester, lorsque Arathorn, entrant sur la terrasse, lui fit signe de se taire et de le suivre.

Plusieurs elfes au visage grave et réservé étaient déjà présents. Dame Luinloth était assise aux côtés d'Arathorn, le visage attentif et sévère. Thráin fit son entrée, paré de sa cotte de mailles, armé en guerre et flanqué de ses deux oncles, nains de forte carrure au crâne dégarni et à la longue et fière barbe blanche.

La salle du conseil était en réalité une plate-forme bâtie en surplomb de la rivière. De gracieuses arches de pierre se joignaient en son centre, portant des plantes grimpantes qui, sautant d'une arche à l'autre, formaient un toit de feuilles vertes et rouges. L'air était immobile et seul le gazouillis d'un rossignol troublait le discret écho de la chute d'eau.

Tous se levèrent ou rejoignirent leurs places lorsqu'Elrond parut. Il les pria de s'assoir et prit la parole :

— Vous êtes venus par vos propres voies, par hasard semble-t-il, et vous trouvez réunis à ma table sans avoir imaginé soumettre vos desseins à un conseil. Soyez tous remerciés d'y consentir. Je me réjouis que les Peuples libres s'accordent un temps de concertation et de confiance pour décider de leurs actions, sous peine d'être vaincus séparément.

Elrond fit une pause après cette introduction, scrutant tour à tour les visages de tous les participants. Gerry, complètement caché, à deux pas derrière le siège de son seigneur, trouva le style terriblement pompeux et le ton assez pontifiant, et dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

Pourtant personne ne broncha…

Ayant obtenu cet assentiment de principe quant à l'importance d'une action combinée, le semi-elfe reprit, sans illusion quant aux difficultés à venir :

— Vous vous trouvez donc réunis parce que le souvenir d'une très ancienne demeure des Nains a resurgi hors de la brume des siècles… Thráin, chef de la Maison des Longues Barbes, descendant de Durin, l'aîné des sept pères des Nains, pourrait-il nous exposer ce qui l'amène parmi nous ?

Le grand nain se leva, reposant ses mains sur les têtes des deux haches de guerre glissées à sa ceinture.

— Depuis des décennies, la maison de Durin rumine sa rancœur. Nous avons déclenché la guerre des Nains et des Orques pour venger mon père Thror. L'amère victoire obtenue à Azalnubizar nous a privés de la confiance des autres clans, qui perdirent la fine fleur de leurs armées sans autre compensation que le devoir accompli. À présent, notre existence est celle des parias. Nous nous contentons de la place que l'on veut bien nous laisser, comme des invités non désirés. Mes proches vivent d'une petite mine de charbon des Montagnes Bleues, comme vassaux des Torses-larges.

Thráin fit une pause, soupira et reprit d'une voix forte :

— Cela suffit ! Nous voulons recouvrer nos biens, notre royaume, notre dignité ! Nous désirons plus que tout conquérir un point de ralliement pour les Nains de Durin, croître puis reconquérir notre demeure. Voilà le désir qui a grandi dans nos cœurs pendant toutes ces années d'errance. Nous attendions un signe. Et ce signe est arrivé ! En effet, Nár, mon oncle qui se tient à mes côtés, s'est rendu cet hiver en pèlerinage au royaume de sa défunte épouse, dans le nord des Montagnes Bleues. Les sources sacrées de Nogrod lui ont révélé le réveil de la Pierre de Vie de Barum-Nahal !

Le grand nain observa l'effet de sa révélation sur l'assistance.

Mais personne ne sembla comprendre son exaltation ni même reconnaître ce nom.

Seule Dame Luinloth demanda, d'un ton lent et recueilli :

— Cet augure semble capital pour votre lignée, mais il semble incompréhensible pour qui en sait moins. Pouvez-vous, s'il vous plaît, noble Thráin, nous expliquer qui ou ce qu'est Barum-Nahal ?

Le grand nain s'inclina :

— Barum-Nahal est l'endroit où notre aïeul foula la pierre pour la première fois. C'est le nom primordial que nous n'enseignons pas. Nous vous le révélons ici pour que vous réalisiez l'importance de ce sanctuaire pour le peuple des Nains. À Barum-Nahal, Durin forgea l'or pour la première fois. À Barum-Nahal, la pierre prit vie pour que Durin façonnât son épouse. Cette montagne est la source jaillissante de notre famille.

Un lourd silence tomba sur l'assemblée. Jamais personne n'avait reçu confession de nain si précieuse et si émouvante ! Gerry se demandait comment un endroit si important avait pu être perdu. Il en était à supposer qu'une catastrophe avait arraché la lignée de Durin à son trou douillet, lorsque Maître Elrond prit la parole :

— Nous mesurons pleinement, O Thráin, l'importance capitale de Barum-Nahal pour le peuple nain. Nous vous remercions pour votre confiance.

Mais Arathorn ne laissa pas le conseil s'émouvoir plus longtemps :

— Quels sont vos plans, noble Thráin ? Allez-vous investir Barum-Nahal et y rallier le peuple de Durin ?

Luinloth posa sa main sur celle de son époux. Le grand nain serra les dents pour répondre, tandis que ses deux parents s'approchaient pour le soutenir :

— À présent Barum-Nahal n'est plus guère qu'une légende, et son emplacement qu'une conjecture hasardeuse, car il fut envahi par des gobelins au temps des guerres entre Morgoth et les Elfes. Le sanctuaire fut, dit-on, reconquis au second âge par nos cousins des Barbes-raides, pour une brève période. Mais nos rivalités ne nous permirent pas d'en rester les maîtres. Les légendes racontent qu'un grand ver le hante depuis des lustres. Le peuple de Durin n'a plus recherché Barum-Nahal depuis des générations, et nous ignorons comment nous y rendre. Notre seul indice, que l'on devine à travers les bribes de tradition qui nous restent, serait qu'une route, au sud du Gundabad, y mène par le versant oriental des Monts de Brume. Cependant nous avons une certitude : la Pierre de Barum-Nahal peut à nouveau donner la vie !

Après une nouvelle pause, Thráin avoua en bougonnant un peu dans sa barbe :

— Nous sommes venus consulter Elrond semi-elfe pour nous conseiller et nous aider à retrouver notre sanctuaire. Nous le reprendrons ou nous mourrons en essayant !

— _Baruk_ ! s'exclamèrent les deux vieux nains en chœur, avec un accent farouche dans la voix.

— Et nous vous apporterons l'aide et les conseils dont vous avez besoin, conclut Elrond sur un ton apaisant.

Arathorn fut saisi d'une sueur froide mais il se maîtrisa. Comment son parent, le frère de son aïeul, pouvait-il prendre le parti de ses adversaires dans une course pour recouvrir la souveraineté ?

Elrond, dans sa grande sagesse, avait anticipé ce sentiment et jeta un regard appuyé au rôdeur. Il reprit le conte des années :

— Il y a bien longtemps, un peu moins de mille ans, les tribus de cavaliers du sud-est de Rhovanion étaient alliées au Gondor. Ils furent vaincus par une puissante confédération de peuples venus de l'est. Les survivants s'enfuirent et fondèrent un petit royaume, dans la vallée supérieure de l'Anduin, entre les montagnes et les frondaisons septentrionales de Vertbois-le-grand. Un de leurs chefs, Frumgar le magnifique, parvint à fédérer les Eotheod et à renforcer leurs défenses, repoussant les Orques du Gundabad. Mais un Grand Ver les harcelait.

Fram, le fils de Frumgar, à la suite d'un absurde défi, alla défier Scatha, qui nichait dans les grottes de l'ancien volcan Ettencaras, situé au cœur des Monts de Brume. Par la ruse, il parvint à défaire la puissante dragonne. Alors la légende de la richesse de Fram se répandit dans le nord, ainsi que d'étranges rumeurs d'abominations issues du nid du dragon. La nation des Barbes-raides, qui avaient été en possession des mines du volcan, pour un temps au second âge, réclama le trésor à Fram. Celui-ci leur répondit en leur envoyant une des dents de Scatha. Ainsi, fit-il dire à son messager, l'exigence des nains était-elle respectée, bien qu'indue, puisque jamais un nain ne posséderait de trésor aussi rare. La colère des Barbes-raides fut sans mesure.

La malédiction des richesses de Scatha venait de commencer, quand bien même ces trésors n'avaient peut-être jamais existé ! Les nains mortifiés tentèrent de réinvestir les mines d'Ettencaras. Les Eotheod également. Les éclaireurs envoyés par les uns et les autres disparaissaient dans la mine ou avant même de l'atteindre. Les deux factions, nains et Eotheod, prêtes à en découdre, s'en accusèrent, s'armant les unes contre les autres. Puis ils finirent par se préoccuper uniquement de contrer les mouvements de leur adversaire, perdant progressivement le volcan de vue. Une altercation à propos d'une place forte qui commandait le chemin de la mine tourna mal et Fram fut tué dans des circonstances mal élucidées.

Pendant quelques années, plusieurs expéditions furent montées par les Eotheod et divers groupes de nains, sans succès. Les rares survivants, dont la santé semblait profondément altérée, parlaient de gardiens implacables, de langues de feu acérées et de trahisons au sein de leurs expéditions. Des tombes jalonnent la vallée menant au volcan et à la mine, dit-on. Elles ont la réputation d'être hantées.

Au fil du temps, la raison première de ces combats et la réalité du trésor s'estompèrent devant le désir de vengeance, sans cesse renouvelé. Six cents ans après ces tueries, les Eotheod quittèrent la vallée de l'Anduin. L'emplacement de l'antre de Scatha est devenu obscur, même pour nous qui siégeons dans cette forteresse depuis le second âge du monde… Car de grandes éruptions volcaniques ont eu lieu dans ces parages, à plusieurs reprises. Plus personne n'y est allé réclamer d'hypothétique trésor depuis des lustres.

Thráin, qui s'était assis pour écouter Elrond, interrompit avec dépit :

— Pourquoi nous avoir raconté cette histoire ? Se pourrait-il que…

— Nous pensons ici à Fondcombe, que le volcan Ettencaras n'est autre que le site sacré de Barum-Nahal. Bien sûr l'entrée est à ce jour impossible à localiser précisément, car de nombreuses cheminées secondaires se sont déclarées et la forme des montagnes s'est modifiée. Les coulées de lave – les langues de feu de la légende – ont probablement enseveli toute richesse qu'il pouvait y avoir là. Mais si vous êtes persuadés, dans vos cœurs de nain, que la Pierre de Barum-Nahal est à nouveau en vie, vous devez vous en assurer. Peut-être Aulë laisse-t-il une dernière fois rejaillir la vie de l'ancien volcan qu'on croyait trop vieux1…

Arathorn et Luinloth en avaient assez entendu. Les révélations d'Elrond les avaient persuadés que seule la mort empêcherait les nains de tenter de retrouver leur sanctuaire. Ils se concertèrent rapidement. Luinloth décida son époux : descendant de rois, il devait écarter toute velléité de compétition et proposer une alliance. Gandalf les observait, attendant que le rôdeur affichât une position au vu de tous. Le dúnadan se leva, majestueux :

— Il me faut à présent partager avec vous les nouvelles que les nôtres ont ramenées des terres sauvages. Il y a trois lunes, les dúnedain chargés de surveiller la chaîne de montagnes qui borde la frontière méridionale du royaume perdu d'Angmar, surprirent une étrange équipée : une escouade d'orques traînait une carriole lourdement chargée, sans se soucier de la lumière du jour ! C'est là un comportement très inhabituel chez nos ennemis ! Il semble qu'ils tentaient de rallier le Mont Gram, qui n'est pourtant occupé que sporadiquement par des tribus de gobelins en guerre les unes avec les autres. Nous les avons interceptés et détruits. Mais nos hommes découvrirent alors plusieurs choses étranges.

Le dúnadan fit une pause pour jouir de l'effet sur son auditoire, suspendu à ses lèvres. Seul Gandalf laissa percevoir un léger agacement.

— Tout d'abord, la carriole était un char à bras, tel qu'en utilisent les Nains dans leurs mines, mais d'un genre ancien, entièrement en fer. Son chargement était de joyaux et de monnaies d'or. Mes rôdeurs en ont rapporté quelques-unes. Les voici…

Arathorn fit passer une bourse qui contenait quelques pièces, de tailles, d'épaisseur et de teneur en or très disparates. Elrond et les nains convinrent que certaines provenaient d'une mine naine du peuple des Barbes-raides, car elles portaient leur effigie, une barbe à trois pointes, surmontée d'un casque. Quelques-unes portaient le sceau de Durin, un marteau frappant une enclume. D'autres pièces évoquaient des origines obscures, diverses mais anciennes, telles le Gondor de la Lutte Fratricide. Mais certaines des monnaies les plus anciennes et usées, portaient un symbole qui fit frémir les Khazad.

Luinloth observait la réaction de Thráin. En diplomate avisée, elle offrit une pièce à chacun des nains présents, pendant que son époux poursuivait son exposé :

— Enfin et surtout, un être étrange et répugnant était entravé dans le char : un orque, plus grand et plus fort qu'un gobelin, couvert de scarifications et de brûlures. Il était mourant et ses propos ceux d'un dément. Il parlait de la terreur issue de tombes, de langues de feu qui le poursuivaient et… d'une source de vie palpitant au cœur de la montagne !

À ces mots, les nains s'exclamèrent, tressaillant d'indignation : des orques contemplant la pierre sacrée de Barum-Nahal ! Les uns levaient les bras au ciel, les autres se tiraient la barbe. Mais Arathorn poursuivit :

— Pourtant dans son délire, plusieurs indices concordants montrent que cet être a fui vers l'ouest, pendant plusieurs jours avec ses compagnons, avant de tomber dans une embuscade d'un clan ennemi. Nous pensons avoir anéanti le parti assaillant.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de croire que cette horreur que vous dites venait de Barum-Nahal ? interrompit Thráin d'un ton offensé.

— Je peux seulement dire que la carriole provenait d'une mine naine, qu'elle transportait un trésor nain fort ancien, et que les divagations de cette créature rappellent vos propres légendes. De plus, la prémonition de votre parent Nár est venue peu de temps avant que nous ne capturions ce char. Il me semble, noble Thráin, que ces faits devraient faire naître en vous, sinon l'espoir, du moins le doute !

Le grand nain répondit, tremblant d'une colère rentrée :

— Nous n'admettons pas que ces signes aient pu vous parvenir, à vous, et non à l'héritier de Durin ! Où se trouve le trésor nain que vous dites avoir capturé, et dont vous n'avez restitué qu'un échantillon ridicule ?

Le regard dur, Arathorn répondit posément mais avec fermeté :

— La critique est un impôt que l'envie perçoit sur le mérite2 ou la chance, Seigneur Thráin ! Prétendez-vous que nous avons mis en scène cette découverte ? Si c'était le cas, nous ne vous aurions rien volé. Pourtant vous insinuez également que nous sommes des voleurs ! Tâchez au moins d'assurer la cohérence dans vos accusations ! Je ne tolérerai pas que l'on mette encore ma parole en doute ! Vous voilà prévenu…

Thráin regrettait de s'être laissé aller à un ressentiment incontrôlé et bouillait d'être ainsi réprimandé. Mais Arathorn poursuivait :

— Mes rôdeurs ont suivi à rebours les traces de cette lourde carriole. Elle venait des Monts de Brume. Les chasseurs se sont séparés au pied des montagnes. L'un est revenu nous rapporter cette bourse et les étranges nouvelles que je vous ai contées. L'autre a suivi les traces dans les montagnes. Mais avant que mes hommes se séparent, ils ont enterré le trésor capturé. Vous admettrez qu'ils ne pouvaient le transporter sans danger !

.oOo.

1 Le lecteur préfère-t-il Jacques Brel en nain ou en elfe ?

2 Duc de Lévis


	35. Conseil des rois en exil - Alliance

.oOo.

Le chef des Dunedain et l'héritier de Durin se faisaient face, le visage dur et les poings fermés, devant le conseil silencieux.

La dame prit alors la parole d'un ton doux mais ferme :

\- Je vous demande à tous de retrouver la raison. Voici deux rois en exil ! Voici deux fiers guerriers qui luttent pour rétablir la dignité de leurs lignées et la grandeur de leurs peuples ! Vont-ils faire alliance ou se dresseront-ils l'un contre l'autre pour des raisons d'orgueil personnel ?

Gandalf plissa des yeux et cacha son sourire en feignant de lisser ses moustaches. Arathorn s'assit. Thráin s'inclina respectueusement devant la dame et retourna s'assoir lui aussi :

\- Le trésor conquis par les dúnedain fut pris à l'ennemi de haute lutte et leur appartient de droit. Nous garderons ces pièces en souvenir de la sagesse de la dame. Seul l'avenir dira si elles proviennent vraiment de Barum-Nahal.

Amadoué par la générosité du nain, Arathorn prit lentement la parole :

\- Noble Thráin, je souhaite notre alliance. Vous avez l'indubitable droit de rechercher à conquérir cet endroit. Vous seul avez le pouvoir de rassembler là votre peuple pour en faire une place forte. J'ai moi aussi pour ambition de rebâtir mon royaume. Nous avons commencé il y a des années, à revitaliser certaines contrées, à sécuriser nos routes. Pour aller plus loin, j'ai besoin d'alliés, de voisins amicaux. Une voie entre Eriador et Rhovanion, tenue par des alliés sûrs, serait une bénédiction. Des allers et venues entre les Montagnes Bleues et les Monts de Brume, une voie commerciale sécurisée vers Rhovanion seraient pour Arthedain, le déclenchement d'un redressement. Une route commerciale florissante à travers les Monts de Brume, protégée et justement taxée par un royaume libre, serait un gage de prospérité pour votre peuple, Durin. Une alliance entre le puissant royaume de Barum-Nahal et Arnor serait la clé de l'avenir. Voilà ce que je veux réussir avec vous, Roi Thráin. Je vous offre mon aide et mon épée pour recouvrer votre bien et bâtir une alliance durable.

Thráin avait retrouvé tous ses esprits et distinguait parfaitement, derrière la noblesse des propos, où se trouvait son propre intérêt :

\- Pourquoi le peuple de Durin ne pourrait-il pas recouvrer son bien par lui-même, seul ?

Arathorn se tourna un instant vers Luinloth et esquissa un sourire : les véritables négociations venaient de commencer.

\- Les dúnedain ont une connaissance approfondie des montagnes qui bordent l'ancien Rhudaur. Nos hommes surveillent les landes d'Etten en permanence. Nous connaissons les habitudes et les forces des clans orques. Nous avons consolidé les cartes que nous avions, celles que nous avons trouvées ici même à Fondcombe, et les précieuses informations glanées par nos chasseurs. J'ai envoyé deux équipes en reconnaissance. Nous avons localisé l'Ettencaras, ou Barum-Nahal si vous préférez, grâce aux traces que mes rôdeurs ont suivies. Nous explorons en ce moment même les approches par l'ouest et l'est. Nous détenons un atout maître !

Le teint de Thráin s'était altéré au fil de la démonstration, et devint presque livide lorsque Arathorn porta l'estocade :

\- Or il est évident que vous devez faire vite, puisque nous ne sommes pas les seuls à connaître l'existence d'un trésor. Je dois vous dire que depuis trois jours nous n'avons plus de nouvelles du rôdeur envoyé sur la piste du char dans les montagnes.

Le grand nain pesa longuement cette argumentation.

\- Et quelle part du trésor de Barum-Nahal revendiquerez-vous une fois notre victoire accomplie ?

\- Pour le prix de cette alliance, les dúnedain demandent un quart du trésor que nous trouverons ensemble.

Thráin avait pris sa décision, mais il négocia encore :

\- Et qui fournira le matériel et l'équipement pour cette expédition ?

-Mes hommes sont à pied d'œuvre depuis plusieurs jours pour réunir montures, vivres et matériel.

Elrond intervint :

\- Cette question me parait secondaire. Ma maison suppléera amples fournitures pour votre voyage, si vous maintenez ce projet.

Gandalf se leva alors et lança de sa voix rocailleuse :

\- Si vous maintenez ce projet ! Quelle belle histoire on racontera dans les chaumières d'Eriador et les salles des Montagnes Bleues dans quelques années ! Deux rois reconstruisent l'embryon de leurs royaumes ! Une douzaine de nains et une demi-douzaine d'hommes répondent à de mystérieux signes et recouvrent sans coup férir une richesse fabuleuse ! Car c'est à peine s'il faut tenir compte des dangers du voyage, des pentes arides et inhospitalières des montagnes, des tribus orques qui grouillent dans ces régions, des abords hantés de la vallée et des éruptions imprévisibles d'un volcan…

Le ton débonnaire du vieillard avait progressivement viré à l'ardente harangue :

\- Mais dans ces calculs interviennent d'autres créatures, orgueilleuses et indépendantes, imprévisibles comme les giboulées d'avril mais plus mobiles qu'un volcan ! Thráin, vous omettez obstinément cette menace comme si vous n'aviez pas subi ses calamités ! Oui, je parle des dragons, qui ne sont ni aveugles ni sourds. Car il serait vain d'imaginer que ranimer la rumeur d'un tel trésor ne susciterait pas la convoitise de vos nouveaux voisins. Nous connaissons au moins deux grands vers - Corlagon le rouge et Scorba le furieux - qui nichent dans les montagnes enserrant l'ancien Angmar.

Toute l'assistance, hormis le Dunadan, s'était un peu recroquevillée sur sa chaise. Le magicien fulminait :

\- Ce nom d'Angmar vous fait-il blêmir, Arathorn ? Comme je vous l'ai maintes fois exposé, nous devons éradiquer cette menace. Seule la sécurité de vos frontières pourra permettre une nouvelle croissance d'Arthedain. Expliquez-moi comment vous pourriez échapper à une invasion comparable à celle de l'an mille neuf cent septante quatre du troisième âge, hormis par le secret ? Si vous relevez le royaume, les dragons se réveilleront, et attirés par l'or, ils vous détruiront !

Gandalf arpentait la pièce, au milieu du conseil :

\- Et vous, Thráin, votre cœur de nain ne frémit-il pas à l'idée qu'un humain vainquit seul la grande Scatha ? Laissez pour le moment cette rumeur de mine. Vous ne pourriez pas en profiter. Partez plutôt en guerre contre Scorba tant qu'il n'est pas sur ses gardes ! Nous devons éradiquer les dragons !

\- Baruk ! s'exclamèrent en chœur les trois nains, en se levant et en brandissant leurs haches d'armes.

Arathorn sentait l'assistance lui échapper. Il lança son va-tout :

\- Nous ne sommes pas encore assez forts pour provoquer les grands vers en guerre ! Menons une expédition préliminaire, moins dangereuse et plus lucrative. Prenons une place forte, qui permettra de lancer l'attaque victorieuse. Préparons cette vengeance en mettant toutes les chances de notre côté.

Les défauts de cette argumentation, apparemment raisonnable, n'échappèrent pas à Thráin. Arathorn s'associait par trop à la vengeance des nains. Une fois le trésor recouvré, il ne s'aventurerait évidemment pas dans une expédition visant à détruire les dragons des Monts de Brume. Mais l'appât de l'or et la possibilité d'un regain de prestige pour sa lignée, s'avérèrent les plus forts. Thráin caressait le rêve de fortifier Barum-Nahal contre les grands vers, après l'avoir conquise…

Le chef nain se leva. Son visage majestueux restait fermé mais il prononça avec force :

\- Moi Thráin, fils de Thror, j'accepte la proposition d'Arathorn Dúnadan. Joignons nos forces pour retrouver et investir Barum-Nahal. Un quart des revenus de cette expédition reviendra aux dúnedain. Nous serons dès lors alliés et conclurons un accord commercial avantageux.

Comme Elrond ne s'opposait manifestement pas à l'accord, Gandalf se rassit et en termina, ulcéré :

\- Je crois que je vais me joindre à cette folie ! Rien n'est pire qu'un rêveur idéaliste, sinon deux. Il faut un cerveau lucide dans cette expédition !

Arathorn et Thráin se serrèrent solennellement la main, entourés des leurs comme témoins. Elrond leva la main et dit :

\- Je ne saurais m'opposer à une proposition d'alliance entre deux peuples libres. Mais je vous mets doublement en garde ! Contre vos divergences tout d'abord, car le but que vous poursuivez est lointain. Vous devrez certainement faire des concessions importantes l'un à l'autre au cours de cette entreprise. Contre les signes de votre destin, ensuite, car mon cœur me dit que le chemin du renouveau de vos lignées sera long.

Arathorn ne pouvait entendre ce discours. Il répliqua :

\- Chacun d'entre nous a son rôle à jouer dans l'accomplissement du chant de la création, en gardant espoir et patience mais sans retarder ce qui doit être tenté !

Elrond soupira :

\- Le destin des mortels est voilé d'incertitude. Puissent votre volonté et votre courage vous mener au succès dont vous languissez ! Enfin je vous enjoins à tous deux de ne pas tout risquer dans cette aventure : vos deux héritiers Argonui et Thorin doivent rester à l'abri. Tel est mon jugement et l'obligation que je donne à tous deux, si ma bénédiction vous importe. Mon cœur est troublé car une fois de plus, le conseil des puissants et des sages ne tient pas compte des plus anciennes créatures de ces montagnes. Enfin… peut-être vous porteront elles une aide inattendue !

Le conseil prit fin, l'assistance se dispersa comme des pétales égrenés des branches par une brise de printemps. Le magicien pensif marmonnait dans sa barbe blanche d'un air maussade en quittant la plate-forme. Sous les arcades de marbre, Elrond le rejoignit en le prenant par le bras :

\- Accompagnons ce que nous ne pouvons empêcher, Gandalf ! Ces deux caractères, pour nobles qu'ils soient, se laisseraient facilement emporter. Ils auront besoin de votre sagesse et de votre capacité à les rassembler, avant la fin de cette hasardeuse histoire.

\- J'aviserai sur place quant à ce qu'il y a lieu de faire… si nous atteignons le volcan !

Mais le hobbit passait là, se hâtant vers ses devoirs de l'après-midi dans les senteurs de jasmin. La studieuse précipitation du jeune Touque tira un sourire au magicien, qui héla le garnement :

\- Que pensez-vous de tout cela, mon cher Gerry ?

Le hobbit, heureux de la diversion mais un peu embarrassé, se sentait tiraillé entre la fidélité à l'idéal de son seigneur et les aspirations profondes de son propre peuple :

\- Oh, si vous voulez le savoir, je pense que les affaires de dragons sont un peu au-dessus de mes avis ! Mais je respecte le besoin d'un chez-soi, d'un smials tranquille, la satisfaction d'une terre bien cultivée et léguée par mes aïeux. Les miens n'ont pas compris ce que d'autres ont fait pour leur sécurité et leur bien-être. Je voudrais être de ceux qui redonnent une maison à ceux qui protègent la mienne. J'aimerais aider Arathorn à rebâtir son royaume et Thráin à retrouver un foyer, s'ils pensent que les services d'un hobbit peuvent être d'utilité, ce dont je doute tout de même un peu.

Gandalf regarda Elrond d'un air entendu, comme pour conclure un débat commencé il y a longtemps. Elrond, souriant, dit à Gerry :

\- Hobbit lige, vous accompagnerez donc Arathorn dans son expédition ! Profitez bien de ses leçons durant le voyage !

.oOo.

Les jours suivants laissèrent un souvenir enchanté mais vague à notre hobbit. Le temps passait à Fondcombe comme une douce pluie de printemps couronnée d'arcs-en-ciel, qui délassait et revigorait les mortels, mais fondait les jours dans une félicité indistincte. Bien plus tard, Gerry se rappellerait surtout ses conversations légères avec les elfes de la vallée cachée, ou ses heures de contemplation rêveuse, bien qu'il y eût quantité de choses belles ou édifiantes à découvrir à Imladris. Bien sûr il s'acquittait de son service et poursuivait son éducation, encadré par sa dame et son seigneur. Dans les jardins enchanteurs, il peaufinait son escrime et sa lecture - sans zèle excessif naturellement - tandis que nains et dúnedain se préparaient activement.

Des nouvelles parvinrent des éclaireurs envoyés de part et d'autre des Monts de Brume. L'équipe orientale avait localisé assez facilement une longue vallée sinueuse menant au grand volcan Ettencaras. Mais l'équipe occidentale s'était heurtée à une activité inhabituelle des clans orques du Rhudaur septentrional. Sur le conseil d'Elladan, Arathorn décida d'emprunter la vallée de l'Anduin pour parvenir jusqu'à l'Ettencaras. Elrond suivit l'avis de son fils et collabora avec les rôdeurs pour disposer à l'ouest des montagnes, un rideau de guetteurs pour porter secours à l'expédition en cas de besoin. L'itinéraire adopté traversait les Monts de Brume puis l'Anduin, après quoi la compagnie longerait les frondaisons de Vertbois-le-grand vers le nord, dans le plus grand secret. Enfin ils retraverseraient l'Anduin pour longer la rivière Eithelang1, qui rencontrait la Mithlin2 près des ruines d'une cité des Hommes.

Un matin, après un cours d'escrime particulièrement éprouvant, Gerry assista à un conseil des dúnedain. Il y apprit que l'expédition partirait le lendemain. Arathorn, trois rôdeurs et Gerry en feraient partie, tandis que les autres iraient renforcer la lutte contre les orques par le versant ouest des Monts de Brume. Cette stratégie permettrait à la compagnie de progresser vers la mine par la vallée de l'Anduin, avec un espoir raisonnable de demeurer secrète, tandis qu'une pression militaire était maintenue par l'ouest, favorisant le retour.

Réalisant brutalement que son seigneur quittait Fondcombe le lendemain, Gerry se préoccupa enfin de faire quelques préparatifs pour son propre compte. Il s'enquit de son poney, qu'il trouva gambadant avec les pur-sang des prairies à l'ouest de la combe. Gilles était ragaillardi, mais Gerry eut bien du mal à le conduire à l'écurie, car sa monture était bien plus intéressée par une certaine jument.

Notre hobbit s'affaira toute la journée dans un rêve éveillé, comme si son esprit voyait son corps faire tous ces préparatifs sans le concours de sa volonté. Mais il fallut bien, finalement, contraindre corps et esprit à quitter ce refuge.

.oOo.

1 « Sources du flot long », la rivière Langwell, contraction de langflood welling

2 Le « Chant gris », la rivière Greylin


	36. Le serment de la Bearnide -Col et montée

.oOo.

À l'aube, on s'était assemblés sur le perron de la demeure d'Elrond. Toute la maisonnée était réunie pour souhaiter bonne fortune aux voyageurs. Mais les beaux visages elfiques, plus graves que d'ordinaire, semblaient voilés d'une étrange réserve.

Les nains avaient revêtu leurs tenues de voyage - rustiques tuniques colorées, broignes de cuir clouté, armures de lames ou de mailles. Leur troupe clinquante et désordonnée rompait sans cesse les rangs, l'un à chercher une pipe dans une fonte, l'autre un mouchoir au fond d'une poche, un troisième à rajuster une amarre, certains à goûter les provisions et tous à apostropher joyeusement le voisin. Leurs armes, graissées de frais et amoureusement affûtées, brillaient de lueurs conquérantes. Les nains étaient juchés sur de grands poneys de montagne aux longs poils, au milieu d'un fouillis de paquets et de baluchons solidement arrimés. Deux montures supplémentaires portaient le matériel destiné à la mine. Les pauvres bêtes sentaient bien que les jours de paresse étaient terminés, et elles frissonnaient lamentablement dans la grisaille du petit matin triste.

Quatre dúnedain demeuraient à l'écart, en compagnie sobre et bien ordonnée, vêtus de capes et de cuirs. Ils ne les montaient pas, mais chacun avait harnaché un mulet légèrement chargé. La forme bariolée et courtaude de Gerry se tenait derrière eux, aux basques des sombres silhouettes des hommes, avec son petit poney Gilles, qui tentait d'enfouir son museau dans le cou de son maître.

Thráin comprit que les mulets devaient certainement servir au retour. Combien de richesses ces gens comptaient-ils ramener avec eux ? Mais les dúnedain sachant mieux que quiconque les exigences des chemins que le groupe aurait à emprunter, il ne fit pas de commentaire. Gandalf les avait imités, allant à pied, son modeste baluchon en bandoulière, une épée au côté et son solide bâton en main. Mais lui aussi menait un mulet, chargé de mystérieux paquets et de caisses portant la rune « G ».

Le groupe des jeunes filles elfes entonna un chant d'adieux, lent et triste, mais non sans espoir. Rùmil plaisantait avec Gerry pour lui relever un peu le moral. Mais le cœur du petit hobbit se serrait à la pensée de quitter ce lieu de paix et d'harmonie, pour se lancer dans une aventure qu'il ne ressentait pas véritablement comme sienne. C'était donc cela, le quotidien du héros, le revers de la rutilante médaille de la gloire ! Sa promesse chevillée à l'esprit, il serra les dents et se contraignit à avancer, pour les yeux de sa dame, l'honneur de la Comté et peut-être également, pour conserver un peu l'estime de lui-même, qui lui avait paru perdre un peu de son lustre ces temps derniers.

Dame Luinloth lui confia un livre en souriant :

\- Peut-être lirez-vous un peu en pensant à moi, le soir au campement ?

Le hobbit s'inclina sans rien promettre.

La dame se tourna vers son époux. Elle lui tendit le rameau d'un arbre elfique. La tradition voulait que ce cadeau conservât sa fraîcheur et protégeât son porteur tant qu'il restait fidèle à ses vœux. Le dúnadan embrassa son épouse et son petit-fils, rangea le rameau dans son carquois et passa ses compagnons en revue.

Elrond eut un mot réconfortant pour chacun. Gerry n'entendit pas ce que le semi-elfe dit à Thráin et Arathorn, mais son visage était aussi tendu que celui de Gandalf. Le magicien songeur pesait, en son esprit sagace, les prémonitions que dame Luinloth avait rêvées :

_« Ce qui est d'or, parfois, point ne reluit,_

_Ceux qui errent, tous ne sont pas perdus._

_L'ancien qui est fort point ne dépérit,_

_Les racines, de gel ne sont perclues._

_Des cendres un feu sera ravivé,_

_La lumière des ombres percera,_

_Renouvelant les splendeurs dispersées._

_Le fief repeuplé royaume sera._

_Modeste écuyer, fidèle à l'hommage,_

_Égaré du Comté, prêtant courage,_

_En chemin traqué d'âpres maléfices,_

_Par amour consent bien des sacrifices,_

_Sans chercher là plus qu'un peu de bonheur._

_Veilleur candide au chevet de l'honneur _

_Souverain des enfants de Valandil. »_

Ces vers invitaient à espérer mais son cœur se laissait troubler par un détail : pourquoi l'écuyer était-il seul à être cité ? Dans les contes, la fonction d'écuyer était de témoigner de la mort de son seigneur. Au temps jadis, Ohtar avait rapporté la nouvelle du désastre des Champs aux Iris. Plus proche d'eux, Nár avait conté l'odieux récit du trépas de Thror. ?

Gandalf chassa ses doutes et raffermit sa volonté.

Le maître de Fondcombe se pencha vers Gerry, lui sourit avec bienveillance et chuchota :

\- Vous trouverez plus qu'une moitié de vous-même dans cette aventure, si vous n'en abandonnez pas l'essentiel !

Le hobbit ne put dénouer l'écheveau de ce Linnod1, mais il aurait bien des jours pour y réfléchir.

Elrond se tourna enfin vers la compagnie :

\- Vous quittez cette maison avec l'espoir au cœur, de voir fleurir votre souhait le plus cher et porter des fruits d'avenir. Puissiez-vous veiller sur vos compagnons avant de chérir vos propres rêves ! Cheminez avec la bénédiction des Elfes, des Nains et des Hommes !

.oOo.

La compagnie s'ébranla enfin dans les chants d'adieu et de bonne chance. Thráin menait ses onze compagnons en tête, accompagné de Gandalf. Arathorn et Gerry leur emboitèrent le pas, les dúnedain prenant la suite, de leur longue et lente foulée de rôdeurs. Ils traversèrent le pont étroit de la Sonoronne et entamèrent la montée vers le plateau, accompagnés de mélodieux chants d'oiseaux.

Gerry regarda en arrière avec un pincement au cœur, alors que la colonne s'enfonçait dans la brume au sortir des halliers. Il cessa de flotter dans le temps bienheureux de la vallée, pour revenir aux amères réalités du monde extérieur. Les poneys commencèrent à renâcler : la pente plus forte du sentier, la température moins clémente, la rumeur du pays sauvage, tout contribuait à entraver leur progression. Gandalf flatta son mulet qui voulut bien obtempérer, mais la plupart des nains, pestant et ronchonnant, durent mettre pied à terre sous l'œil goguenard des rôdeurs. La bonne humeur gaillarde du perron s'étiolait rapidement…

Une fois sur le plateau, ils furent accueillis par le grand silence d'une brise légère, entrecoupée, de temps en temps, par les adieux facétieux des gardiens elfes, invisibles dans les sous-bois. Elladan, le fils d'Elrond, avait tenu à explorer et sécuriser un large périmètre autour de la combe pour faciliter le départ de leurs hôtes. Les dúnedain sourirent aux petits quolibets qui fusaient, et saluèrent en retour, mais les nains se rembrunirent. Ils cheminèrent longuement dans les bois vers le sud-est, avant de déboucher abruptement sur une grande route, qui ondulait en grimpant vers les collines à l'est.

Le temps était clair et la température montait lentement. De leurs voix basses et rauques, les nains entonnèrent un chant de marche, puis finirent par regagner leurs selles, toujours chantant. Les dúnedain quant à eux, voyageaient en silence, ombres rapides et furtives, à peine remarquées des animaux eux-mêmes… lorsqu'ils le pouvaient. Se traîner sur la route avec cette bande bruyante les mettait mal à l'aise. Mais Arathorn laissa brailler la troupe la première journée. Au camp le soir, lorsque furent distribués les tours de garde, il provoqua un petit conseil pour mettre les choses au point. Aidé de Gandalf, il obtint un commandement de principe pour le voyage jusqu'aux mines, recommandant le silence et l'écoute.

La compagnie peina de longs jours durant, grimpant une pente de plus en plus raide. Nains et dúnedain, qui ne parlaient guère entre eux, ne s'adressaient pas du tout la parole d'un groupe à l'autre. Chacun puisait dans ses souvenirs ou ses espoirs pour mobiliser son courage et exercer sa volonté. Arathorn songeait avec nostalgie à la douceur de la vallée cachée et aux proches qu'il y savait en sécurité. Bárin se remémorait l'excellence des mets et revivait ses visites au maître des cuisines de Fondcombe. Quelques nains, Nár et Màr en particulier, rêvaient aux prouesses qu'ils pourraient réaliser à la forge. Ils avaient partagé quelques tours de main avec les forgerons elfes d'Imladris, qui avaient suivi Elrond après le sac d'Ost-in-Edhil.

Le petit hobbit, quant à lui, sondant la brume grise et incertaine de l'horizon occidental, imaginait ses parents et ses amis, dans les champs ou autour d'une pinte, à l'auberge après le labeur du jour. Il s'étonna lui-même de ses pensées, mais il décela également un étrange et lancinant sentiment de manque. Assise au creux de ses souvenirs, une hobbite semblait l'attendre, mais son sourire énigmatique gardait un cruel anonymat.

Gerry frissonna. Depuis le petit-déjeuner du matin, il n'avait pas pu se réchauffer, l'air devenant frais à cette altitude. Le long de la pente, marcheurs, poneys et mulets avaient maintenant adopté un rythme de croisière acceptable. La route, qui se faisait plus ténue, laissait parfois quelques doutes lorsqu'un croisement se présentait. Ces montagnes étaient traversées de bien des sentiers, mais la plupart menaient à de dangereux cul-de sac. Le hobbit demanda tout haut qui avait bien pu les tracer. Gandalf lui jeta un regard de travers :

\- Vous n'avez pas envie de le savoir !

Les rôdeurs formaient à présent l'avant-garde et l'arrière-garde de la colonne, évitant les pièges, dégageant le passage et secourant les retardataires. Thráin prit ombrage de cette prise en main. Tard un après-midi, il reconnut un abri de route, manifestement construit par des nains, un peu à l'écart du sentier, et voulut y passer la nuit, mais Arathorn s'y opposa, en arguant qu'ils avaient encore deux heures de marche avant de poser leurs baluchons. La rapidité était la meilleure stratégie, car la plupart des cols étaient tenus par des choses mauvaises. Gandalf, qui conservait lui-même une excellente mémoire de ces sentiers, avait prié Thráin de faire confiance à Arathorn, dont la connaissance des gobelins et de ces montagnes était sans égale.

Pourtant le chef dúnadan se montrait graduellement plus inquiet, au fil de leur montée. Quelques heures auparavant, une petite grive s'était posée sur son épaule et l'avait abreuvé d'une jacasserie effrénée, qui avait assombri l'humeur de son maître. Arathorn expliqua que bien qu'il fût certain de la route, il attendait de rencontrer des signes laissés par ses éclaireurs. Il envoya en avant Hirgon2, son pisteur le plus habile.

Le grand rôdeur taciturne revint le lendemain matin, alors que la compagnie reprenait son ascension, porteur de mauvaises nouvelles :

\- Le col se trouve à quatre heures de marche devant nous. Lorsque je l'ai atteint hier soir, je l'ai trouvé tenu par l'ennemi ! Il n'était pas possible à notre compagnie nombreuse, de passer inaperçu. J'ai donc occis les deux gobelins qui montaient la garde puis j'ai précipité les corps dans le ravin. On ne les retrouvera pas. Au matin, à la lumière du jour, j'ai pu trouver l'entrée d'une caverne, non loin. Elle est bien camouflée mais le chef gobelin y était resté par paresse et couardise. Je l'ai surpris et tué. Je pense que c'est l'entrée de leurs galeries, alors j'ai provoqué un éboulement qui les bloquera pour quelques temps.

Le guerrier exhiba une entaille sur sa targe de cuir, où brillaient les traces d'une gelée dégoûtante.

\- En tout cas je doute qu'ils sortent de jour. Nous devrions nous hâter et profiter de ce répit. Ces répugnantes créatures empoisonnent leurs armes…

Gerry fut émerveillé par l'efficacité des dúnedain en guerre. Arathorn félicita Hirgon et partit en avant avec Gilhael.

Après une heure de montée rapide et harassante, les deux hommes tombèrent sur un petit monticule, à l'évidence laissé par des rôdeurs. Les signes indiquaient que l'équipe passée trois semaines auparavant n'avait rien remarqué d'anormal. Les deux rôdeurs forcèrent l'allure, courant à petite foulée à l'assaut de la plus rude pente. Allongeant le souffle en silence dans l'air glacé des éboulis rocheux, ils atteignirent rapidement le col.

De grandes plaques de neige s'attardaient sur les pentes tournées vers le septentrion. Un vent froid soufflait entre les rochers, chuchotant de lugubres avertissements. Tandis qu'Arathorn montait la garde devant l'éboulement de pierres et de rochers qu'avait déclenché Hirgon, Gilhael explora le versant oriental. Le rôdeur remarqua les traces d'un parti d'orques descendant puis remontant le sentier.

Arathorn en conclut que ses éclaireurs, envoyés quelques semaines plus tôt, avaient été repérés et pourchassés lors de leur passage. Pourtant des nouvelles lui étaient parvenues, indiquant que le groupe était au complet et n'avait pas été inquiété, plusieurs jours après le passage du col. Les gobelins entendaient-ils donc les pister et repérer leur itinéraire plutôt que les exterminer ? Ou encore, les créatures avaient-elles été semées par les rôdeurs, plus habiles qu'eux ? …

Lorsque la colonne eut rejoint le col, Thráin ordonna que fût complètement bouchée la sortie de caverne. Gerry, très impressionné, contempla la force de travail d'une douzaine de nains, entamés dans leur orgueil, et qui comptaient eux aussi montrer leur supériorité en guerre. Le travail titanesque fut effectué en un temps record. Gandalf ajouta discrètement à l'ouvrage quelque injonction de scellement, pendant que la compagnie se restaurait rapidement. Le groupe repartit vers midi, et dévala la pente avec une grande rapidité. Arathorn laissa Gilhael en arrière garde, pour protéger leur descente à découvert, jusqu'à la limite des pins.

La chance fut avec la compagnie. Le temps changea brutalement, et la pluie se mit à tomber. Arathorn la bénit car leurs traces en seraient effacées. Mais le ciel s'assombrissant rapidement, l'averse fut bientôt suivie d'éclairs qui frappèrent au hasard les sommets de la montagne autour de la compagnie qui se hâtait sous la pluie.

De temps en temps, des blocs de pierre arrachés aux sommets dévalaient la pente, devant ou derrière la compagnie ou même entre les poneys, comme lancés par des géants dans un grondement de rire tonitruant.

La compagnie gagnait l'abri d'un surplomb, lorsqu'un rocher heurta le poney de Frerin, qui tomba et se blessa le postérieur gauche. Comme l'animal boitait et saignait, la compagnie dut faire halte au premier méplat dans la forêt et tacha de soulager la monture.

On se rendit alors compte que l'œuf elfique de Frerin, porté par la pauvre bête, avait été brisé dans la chute, avec quelques autres menus objets. Le jeune nain déballa les restes de son œuf avec précaution. Il découvrit un flacon de forme ovoïde, en métal étamé, résistant aux chocs. Frerin ouvrit le flacon, renifla les vapeurs avec précaution et fit une grimace de dégoût.

Bárin, toujours en quête de sensations gastronomiques, se proposa pour goûter la mixture elfique, mais Arathorn le lui déconseilla fermement. Se tournant vers Gandalf avec un air interrogateur et dubitatif, Frerin lui demanda à quoi pouvait servir une boisson à l'odeur aussi déplaisante. Gandalf la porta à ses narines. L'on eût dit un concentré de pot-au-feu de laurier et de girofle. À son tour le magicien tendit le flacon à Ingold qui huma la potion et déclara :

\- Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un baume pour soigner les blessures musculaires, les foulures ou les affections des articulations. Elle agit certainement par contact, en cataplasme si possible. Bien qu'elle possède des vertus antiseptiques, il n'est pas recommandé de la répandre sur une plaie ni l'ingérer, sauf comme puissant vomitif.

Un demi-sourire aux lèvres, Arathorn ajouta, avec une pensée reconnaissante pour Maître Elrond :

\- Peut-être ce cadeau vient-il à point pour vous aider à soigner votre monture, Frerin ?

Un peu déconcertés par l'étrange pouvoir prémonitoire du seigneur elfe, les nains échangèrent des regards, où se mêlaient l'incrédulité, la reconnaissance et un soupçon d'effroi. Ingold dut donc aider Frerin, un peu hésitant, à appliquer un peu du précieux baume, en massant l'antérieur du poney.

.oOo.

Le lendemain matin, la compagnie se leva sans avoir véritablement pris de repos – toute la nuit, une pluie fine et froide s'était insinuée avec obstination dans leurs linges, en dépit de toutes les protections. Malgré la fatigue, les guérisseurs - le rôdeur et le nain, qui commençaient à sympathiser - examinaient l'animal avec satisfaction, lorsque Gilhael les rejoignit, surgissant brusquement du rideau de bruine.

Le traqueur annonça qu'il n'avait rien remarqué au col, sinon des bruits sourds sous la roche à partir d'une heure avancée de la nuit.

\- Cette mésaventure apprendra aux gobelins, à excaver plusieurs sorties à leurs galeries ! lança le rôdeur.

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, Gilhael s'était esquivé, conformément aux ordres, alors que les gobelins semblaient n'avoir fait aucun progrès notoire.

Forte de ces renseignements, la compagnie conclut qu'elle n'aurait rien à craindre, pour peu qu'elle forçât un peu la prochaine étape. La monture blessée semblant miraculeusement rétablie, la troupe reprit le sentier, impatiente de s'éloigner de cet horrible endroit.

Mais le capitaine estimait qu'il valait mieux ménager leurs forces, tant pour la cohésion du groupe, que pour leurs chances de succès sur le long terme. La compagnie parcourut lentement leur étape suivante, sous une pluie pénétrante et insistante. Ingold et Arathorn se relayaient en queue de colonne pour effacer leurs traces, tandis que Gilhael et Hirgon allaient à l'avant, en éclaireurs.

Mais ils ne furent pas inquiétés, grâce à l'habileté des rôdeurs. Arathorn, sa grive sur l'épaule, l'envoyait parfois reconnaitre le terrain alentours. La compagnie suivait la route, à nouveau large et bien délimitée sous les sapins, en direction du sud-est. Thráin désapprouvait cette stratégie, considérant comme une perte de temps de rejoindre la grande forêt, loin au-delà du fleuve Anduin. Comme le chef nain grommelait une fois encore, Arathorn l'apostropha assez fermement :

\- Notre nombre et notre équipement ne nous permet pas de cheminer à flanc de montagne. Couper à l'aveuglette en direction du nord nous obligerait à des détours permanents, longs et dangereux pour les montures. Nous progressons rapidement sur cette route, sans risque de blesser nos animaux de bât. En outre notre itinéraire jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt ne nous distingue en rien de voyageurs ordinaires. Nous nous dirigerons alors vers le nord, dans une contrée abritée, plus facile à traverser, où nous pourrons chasser et nourrir nos montures sans aucune difficulté. La précipitation irréfléchie nous mènerait au désastre, noble Thráin !

Bien entendu le raisonnement du rôdeur se tenait, quoiqu'il ignorât la capacité des Nains à endurer les chemins de montagne, ce qui était assez irritant pour Thráin. Avant que le chef nain ne prononçât quelque protestation désagréable, Gandalf usa de son crédit sur un ton plus conciliant :

\- Mon cher Thráin, je vous conjure d'accorder crédit, comme je le fais, à l'habileté des dúnedain. Pour l'heure, la prudence est la plus sûre garantie de succès…

Le surlendemain, en fin d'après-midi, ils atteignirent des terres grasses, où les bosquets d'ormes et de hêtres avoisinaient des prairies fleurissant de mille couleurs sous des nuées d'abeilles. À la tombée du jour, ils approchèrent du gué de l'Anduin.

Le puissant fleuve charriait des eaux lourdes de glaise, gonflées des neiges fondues loin au nord dans les montagnes grises. De petits fortins en bois avaient été construits sur les deux berges. Ils protégeaient l'arrimage des cordes tendues pour sécuriser le passage de la rivière. Ces redoutes permettaient de tenir le gué contre d'éventuels assaillants. Quelques trophées - têtes de gobelin empalées sur des lances et peaux de ouargue tendues sur des sagaies - prévenaient le voyageur que les Hommes de la Forêt ne plaisantaient pas : le péage du gué était élevé, mais c'était là le juste prix de la sécurité, au beau milieu des terres sauvages.

À l'approche de la compagnie, des silhouettes d'archers s'agitèrent sur les remparts de bois.

Gandalf, Thráin et Arathorn s'avancèrent pour parlementer un moment avec les gardiens. Des hommes et des femmes, forts et bruns, les tenaient en joue de leurs grands arcs. La tenue camouflée des rôdeurs, qui tranchait avec les vêtements de peaux brodés de motifs colorés des maîtres du gué, éveilla quelques remarques soupçonneuses, mais finalement la compagnie fut autorisée à passer. Accrochée aux filins, la troupe traversa le passage et monta la berge orientale, sous la surveillance des archers.

Ce soir-là, nains et dúnedain purent allumer quelques feux près du fortin oriental. Ils mangèrent chaud et de bien meilleure chère que les jours précédents. Leur moral en fut grandement amélioré, même si Thráin et Nár s'étaient offusqués du lourd péage imposé par les forestiers. La compagnie avait reçu des instructions strictes quant aux informations à donner : ils étaient des commerçants se rendant à Esgaroth-sur-le-long-lac, pour affaires. Les nains purent faire quelques échanges, cédant des armes contre de belles fourrures. Ils montèrent une petite forge de fortune et réparèrent quelques haches. Et ce travail leur fit chaud au cœur, car de toute évidence, ces armes servaient au cou des gobelins et des ouargues, elles n'étaient pas de simples cognées.

Le jour suivant, la compagnie prit ostensiblement la route de l'est, de bon matin, sous le regard des gardes du gué, qui saluèrent gravement les voyageurs.

Mais après une lieue environ, ils s'assurèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas observés, puis quittèrent la route vers le nord, au milieu d'un tronçon bien sec, où une petite grive sautillait d'un air effronté. En s'enfonçant dans la forêt, les dúnedain effacèrent méticuleusement leurs empreintes, sur un sillon entier. Les nains durent démonter, leurs poneys fatiguant plus rapidement sur ce terrain gras en dehors de la route. Alors Arathorn les fit obliquer légèrement sur leur droite, grimpant la pente vers des terrains moins gorgés d'eau.

Tout en cheminant, les nains firent le compte de leurs dépenses et de leurs gains au comptoir des Forestiers du gué, concluant en bons commerçants qu'ils avaient tiré leur épingle du jeu. Gerry, qui depuis un moment rêvait aux fêtes de Grand-Cave à la mi-année, demanda qui avait payé pour lui.

Hirgon répondit en riant que les gardiens avaient hésité à charger Gerry comme un enfant, mais ils s'étaient souvenus des légendes de leurs ancêtres dans lesquelles les petits Holbytla aux pieds velus habitaient les bords de la rivière :

\- Les légendes ont surgit dans la journée de nos hôtes ! À leurs yeux nous sommes intouchables grâce à vous, Gerry !

\- C'est une chance, ma bourse est au plus bas ! lança le hobbit d'un ton enjoué.

\- Une part du trésor vous reviendra, intervint Arathorn. En attendant les dúnedain couvrent votre part des dépenses de l'expédition.

\- Je ne vois pas bien ce que je pourrais faire, une fois à la montagne des nains. Avant de découvrir que les Forestiers de Rhovanion me considéraient comme une légende vivante, j'avais l'impression désagréable de n'être qu'un paquet inutile !

\- Soyez assuré, maître Gerry, qu'on a toujours besoin d'un cambrioleur lorsqu'il s'agit d'explorer une mine inconnue, assura le nain Bárin.

Thráin n'aimait pas du tout le tour que prenait la conversation. Il s'immisça d'un air hautain :

\- Il va de soi que les émoluments de maître Gerry, dont je partage les doutes, seront défalqués de la part des dúnedain, tout comme celle de Maître Gandalf.

Arathorn ne pouvait évidemment pas passer outre cette provocation manifeste :

\- Bien que la présence de notre digne magicien honore et renforce notre troupe, les dúnedain n'ont nullement requis sa participation. Néanmoins, si sa haute compétence ne lui gagnait pas votre reconnaissance, il va sans dire que les dúnedain pourvoiraient à ses émoluments ! Mais je préfère croire, Roi Thráin, que votre mémoire est plus incertaine que votre parole ! Peut-être devrions-nous coucher sur le papier l'accord juré à Fondcombe, de peur que les circonstances ne nous poussent à l'interpréter de façon trop fluctuante ?

Ulcéré, bien qu'il fût l'auteur de la première agression verbale, Thráin arborait à présent un teint pourpre. Gandalf grommela :

\- Rassurez-vous, Thráin, s'il vous reste des doutes à mon sujet, je n'emporterai que la part que vous voudrez bien me donner l'un et l'autre. Mais peut-être ces questions matérielles seront-elles facilitées lorsque plusieurs d'entre nous seront morts et que les survivants se seront plusieurs fois mutuellement sauvés la vie !

Cette sortie calma les ardeurs de rhétorique, sinon les ressentiments. Gandalf changea négligemment de sujet, entretenant le hobbit des origines de ses ancêtres, le long de l'Anduin.

La compagnie adopta alors un rythme rapide, s'arrêtant rarement, marchant longuement et silencieusement, se coulant d'un hallier à l'autre. Les traqueurs partaient souvent en avant, laissant leur animal de bât à la garde de Gerry ou de leurs compagnons. Ainsi quittèrent-ils les terres des Hommes de la Forêt, bois profonds et riantes clairières, que défendait la vaillance de ce peuple farouche, contre la menace de Dol Guldûr.

.oOo.

1 Maxime, conseil, énigme

2 Ce nom signifie « Pierre seigneuriale » en sindarin. On peut imaginer qu'il s'agit d'une noble lignée qui soutient le Roi par tradition familiale.


	37. Le serment de la Bearnide - Essaimage

.oOo.

Le soir suivant, Arathorn fit un effort pour briser la glace et souder quelque peu la compagnie. À Fondcombe, il était parvenu à réunir une bonne quantité d'herbe à pipe, grâce aux maîtres-herboristes d'Elrond qui en cultivaient et préparaient toutes sortes de feuilles pour leurs onguents. Il les avait fait sécher et couper, pour son usage personnel et pour en offrir à Gandalf et Gerry, lorsqu'ils parviendraient au bout de leurs réserves. Il avait également fait faire plus d'une pipe en bois, qu'il avait emportées.

Pendant la fête du printemps, Arathorn avait remarqué l'intérêt de Thráin pour les jeux de fumée. Au campement du soir, il s'approcha du roi nain, et fort courtoisement, lui fit cadeau d'une pipe et lui proposa de se joindre à la leçon animée par Gerry. La manœuvre, quoique politique, n'en fut pas moins appréciée des nains, en particulier de Nár et Màr, les conseillers et parents de Thráin. Finalement toute la compagnie se retrouva autour du feu, à commenter les progrès des fumeurs sous la baguette du hobbit.

Nains et dúnedain se détendirent autour de ronds de fumées colorées, assez tard dans la soirée. Arathorn distribua libéralement ses pipes supplémentaires – à Màr, Nár et Ingold. Par la suite plusieurs nains s'attelèrent à confectionner un tuyau et un foyer emboitables pour eux-mêmes. Les esprits étaient apaisés et c'eût été une soirée parfaite, si le souvenir d'un ancien mal n'était venu la troubler.

Après une figure particulièrement réussie, que seul Gandalf parvint à surpasser, Gerry fut pris d'une quinte apparemment anodine, qui fit rire l'assistance. Pourtant un poids lui resta sur le cœur, un goût d'huile brûlée qui lui collait à l'estomac et irritait ses poumons. Gerry cessa de fumer, au grand étonnement de Gandalf. Lorsqu'on s'aperçut que le hobbit devenait bien pâle, Arathorn l'envoya s'étendre et se couvrir chaudement. Et tout le campement en profita pour aller se coucher.

Mais ce ne fut que plus tard dans la nuit, lorsque Gerry eut la sensation d'une douloureuse boule de sang calciné qui lui obstruait la poitrine, que Gandalf, qui veillait sur lui, fut pris d'un doute. Le magicien pria Arathorn de vérifier et doubler la garde ce soir-là. Le rôdeur comprit ce que craignait Gandalf, lorsqu'il le vit placer les animaux de bât au centre des trois feux de la compagnie.

Au milieu de la nuit, le hobbit se plaignit d'hallucinations : un masque grimaçant aux crocs sanglants était revenu dans ses cauchemars pour le tourmenter ! Gandalf, impuissant, le vit sombrer dans une transe inquiétante.

C'est à ce moment que Hirgon donna l'alerte : des formes sombres s'approchaient furtivement.

Aussitôt le campement fut en tumulte. Thráin et Arathorn répartirent la compagnie pour protéger les feux et les montures. Des grognements étranges s'élevèrent tout autour des compagnons, sarabande hystérique de cris animaux et de malédictions gutturales. Gerry ouvrit des yeux exorbités, son corps entier tétanisé.

Gandalf cala solidement le hobbit à l'abri d'une grosse souche puis se redressa, en brandissant son bâton. D'un geste de sa main, les feux devinrent plus lumineux, révélant de nombreuses paires d'yeux malveillants cernant le campement.

Mais il s'en fallait de beaucoup que la compagnie ne cédât à la panique. Les nains, avec une lueur farouche dans le regard, se mirent en formation de combat, que les dúnedain à la main lourde rejoignirent tout naturellement. Au centre du triangle défendu, Gandalf et les archers scrutaient les environs. La détermination lucide des guerriers dans la bataille les avait tous envahis. Autour du havre de lumière, sifflaient des quolibets malveillants dans une langue innommable, tandis que commençaient à pleuvoir quelques traits mal ajustés.

Le nain Fràr, un neveu de Màr, et les dúnedain décochèrent alors quelques flèches, avec parcimonie, chaque fois qu'ils pouvaient toucher à coup sûr. Plusieurs paires d'yeux obliques s'affaissèrent dans un râle. On voyait alors quelque silhouette difforme, aux longs bras poilus, se tordre dans les ronces en éructant.

Alors un souffle glacé traversa la compagnie. Quelque chose de terrible approchait. Les grognements inhumains s'atténuèrent, certains se muant en petits cris plaintifs. Une chappe oppressante se répandit sous les branches dans la pénombre. Un hurlement différent retentit soudain, qui hérissa l'épiderme de tous les vivants. Gandalf et Arathorn l'avaient déjà entendu, de l'autre côté des montagnes. Gerry, lui, l'avait reconnu bien avant de l'entendre.

Un loup-garou s'avança, gigantesque, suivi d'une horde de sbires, grotesques formes aux membres tors et noirs et au faces boursouflées. Quelle race impie le nécromancien avait-il ourdie dans ses catacombes, qui s'avançait à présent, cuirassée de fer dans la nuit ? De grands gobelins simiesques, encombrés de crocs incongrus, se massaient là, brandissant leurs massues, horribles de force brute, juchés sur de ridicules jambes grelettes et velues.

La cohorte chargea, beuglant et clignant des yeux devant le feu du magicien. Thráin ordonna aux nains de tenir leurs positions. Une volée de flèches siffla, fauchant trois gobelins. Un trait atteignit le monstre au poitrail, qui l'enleva comme une épine importune. Thráin et Arathorn se joignirent au rang de nains qui faisait face à l'assaut. Il y avait là Màr, Fràr et Nὸrin. Le choc envoya ce dernier et les deux capitaines à terre, mais le loup-garou était blessé à la tête. L'assaut simultané de tous côtés qui suivit cette attaque frontale brisa entièrement la formation de défense de la compagnie. Gandalf frappait de taille et d'estoc, protégeant le hobbit et les montures. Mais nains et dúnedain tenaient bon, si bien que l'assaut finit par s'étioler, hormis de la part du monstre, qui donnait de dangereux coups de griffes, en restant la plupart du temps hors de portée.

Un rugissement monta alors des bois. La plupart des gobelins se débandèrent immédiatement, tandis que le loup-garou, seul face à la compagnie, hésitait puis battait en retraite. Arathorn s'arma de son arc et de flèches spécialement forgées, et se lança à sa poursuite. Thráin lui cria de revenir, ordonnant la reformation en défense de la compagnie. Mais le chef dúnadan voulait en finir !

Il s'élança dans la pénombre et regretta immédiatement de ne pas porter de torche. Il s'était déjà éloigné de quelques perches, lorsqu'il fut assailli par plusieurs énormes gobelins noirs. Le premier tomba, l'œil transpercé d'une flèche. Le rôdeur tira son épée, acculé le dos à un arbre par quatre gros mâles.

Les choses auraient mal tourné pour lui, sans l'aide d'un ours gigantesque, qui surgit soudain d'un fourré !

D'un coup de patte, il rompit les jambes d'un gobelin et de sa gueule en happa un autre par l'échine, la brisant net. Arathorn profita de la surprise de ses assaillants, pour plonger son arme dans la gueule hérissée de crocs du gobelin le plus proche, si bien que le dernier s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Arathorn resta un moment en garde, face à l'ours qui se détourna et se rua plus loin, dans un fourré d'où provenaient des hurlements et les bruits d'un furieux corps-à-corps.

Arathorn distinguait mal ce qui se déroulait sous les feuilles, et s'approcha. Enfin il discerna deux grands ours aux prises avec le loup-garou. L'un d'eux, terrassé, allait subir le coup de grâce, lorsque le second saisit le monstre à l'épaule. Le loup-garou s'en débarrassa d'un coup de patte formidable. La chance sourit alors au dúnadan : Gandalf approchait avec sa lumière, qui révéla un instant le torse du monstre. Le rôdeur arma son tir et lâcha le trait vif-argent. Forgée par Elrond et ses parents Noldor, cette flèche de mithril1 portait la haine séculaire des Elfes pour les choses mauvaises tapies dans les ténèbres.

Elle atteignit le monstre au cœur. La créature trébucha, se saisit de l'empennage des deux mains et tenta de le retirer, mais il s'effondra en gargouillant d'indicibles imprécations, avant de s'éteindre dans un grandement rauque.

Gandalf et Arathorn s'approchèrent prudemment du fourré. Les deux ours filèrent, laissant le cadavre hideux encore secoué de soubresauts. Le dúnadan sectionna la tête tandis que Gandalf s'acharnait sur la poitrine de l'abomination.

Le retour au camp fut triomphal. Les blessures de la compagnie étaient mineures, hormis une vilaine morsure au bras gauche dont souffrait Bafur. L'anéantissement du monstre avait donné comme un coup de fouet à Gerry, bien qu'il se sentît encore terriblement nauséeux. Les combattants se congratulèrent, les deux capitaines se félicitant mutuellement pour la victoire. Arathorn montra la tête du loup-garou à la compagnie. Elle présentait maintenant l'aspect d'un horrible mélange d'humain et de canidé. Gerry, en particulier, en fut horrifié, comme si le monstre surgissait à nouveau vivant devant lui. Mais cette face horriblement mutilée lui rappelait ce brigand qui, devant l'âtre de l'Oie Saoule, loin au-delà des montagnes, l'avait menacé de ses regards envieux.

Bien vite, Gandalf escamota le trophée hideux et s'éloigna pour le brûler. Le magicien y mit une application toute particulière, peaufinant ses exhortations pyrotechniques, qui semblaient en bute à une sorcellerie puissante et ancienne. Le vieillard dut invoquer le feu salvateur d'Anor pour consumer le crâne monstrueux, à l'endroit où gisait l'épouvantable corps. Il s'assura que tous les restes de l'abomination retournassent au néant, mais les chairs maudites, longues à quitter ce monde, dégagèrent une atroce puanteur. Le hobbit, encore bien faible, courut vomir à l'écart.

La compagnie s'éloigna du bûcher, pour réinstaller son camp plus loin, mais le souvenir poisseux de la pestilence les poursuivit longtemps.

Enfin ils s'installèrent à nouveau et, malgré la fatigue, adoptèrent les mêmes dispositions de défense, qui venaient de si bien leur réussir. Le savoir et l'habileté d'Ingold furent mis à contribution pour aider les blessés, avec le support de Nὸrin. Une nouvelle garde fut établie, et le campement tacha de finir sa nuit, après cette magnifique victoire.

Mais le petit Gerry s'enfonçait dans un coma de plus en plus préoccupant, comme il l'avait fait à Fondcombe. Après deux heures de veille, Arathorn, Ingold et Gandalf avouèrent leur impuissance. Perplexe et inquiet, le vieil homme tirait lamentablement sur sa barbe, à court de ressources.

En désespoir de cause, Arathorn ouvrit son sac, dont il tira un paquet. Il ouvrit délicatement son œuf de la fête du printemps. Confiant dans le pouvoir prémonitoire d'Elrond, il en attendait beaucoup.

Ce qu'il y trouva ne le déçut pas – un grand nombre de feuilles, fraîches et fripées comme si elles venaient de se dégager du bourgeon. Se rappelant les gestes de son épouse, il les reproduisit en pensant à elle : le capitaine des rôdeurs choisit quelques feuilles et les brisa en menus éclats au-dessus d'une théière de fortune, en invoquant la protection des Valier. Une mousse claire se forma à la surface du liquide en ébullition, dégageant une douce fragrance de printemps, saine et neuve.

Fut-ce la pensée de la dame ou le pouvoir thaumaturgique du descendant des Rois, ou encore la disparition des restes calcinés du loup-garou ? Toujours est-il que le hobbit se mit à respirer normalement. Retrouvant un teint de vivant, Gerry ouvrit un œil et dit :

\- J'ai un petit creux !

On lui accorda bien volontiers un repas nocturne, et Gandalf put enfin trouver le sommeil.

.oOo.

À l'aube le lendemain, Krὸrin lança à nouveau l'alarme.

Un homme et une femme se présentaient au camp, en paix. Leur aspect parut étrange aux dúnedain et aux nains, mais Gandalf pensait bien savoir qui ils étaient. Le couple était vêtu de façon assez fruste, de peaux de daim, lacées de laine colorée.

L'homme, très velu et musculeux, dépassait Arathorn de plus d'une tête. Se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, il reposait son énorme massue sur l'épaule. Son visage, mangé par une barbe noire et drue, scrutait tour à tour chaque membre de la compagnie. Le gardien des bois, protecteur des êtres vivants du Vertbois, semblait sonder le cœur des bipèdes, seuls capables de mensonge. Il fit un salut de la main, sa paume immense étendue au-dessus de lui, à la façon des Forestiers.

La femme atteignait la taille du plus grand des dúnedain. Ses membres puissants, couverts d'un duvet brun, maniaient une cognée que le hobbit n'aurait pas pu soulever. Gerry se réveilla, car le brouhaha familier du camp au réveil, avait abruptement cédé à un silence attentif, à l'arrivée des visiteurs.

La femme salua elle aussi. Son visage, d'une beauté sombre et farouche, s'éclairait parfois d'un sourire timide, lorsqu'elle trouvait enfin les mots qu'elle cherchait dans le langage commun. Elle s'adressa à Arathorn, avec un accent du nord, qui roulait les r comme grognerait un ourson :

\- Mon clan me nomme Bera. Voici mon frère Bearn, le mâle dominant de notre clan. Nous vous accueillons à présent que la danse furieuse en parure d'ours2 est apaisée. Que vos ruches débordent de miel !

La femme, à la diction un peu hésitante, avait lourdement insisté pour présenter son frère. Gandalf s'avança pour donner la réponse appropriée :

\- Puissent vos réserves durer tout au long de vos sommeils d'hiver !

Bera et Bearn se tournèrent vers lui et s'inclinèrent devant Gandalf. Le couple semblait sensible au pouvoir des anciens et des dominants. Les deux géants réitérèrent leur salut devant Thráin, qui plastronnait, sa grande hache à la main. La femme parla encore au nom du couple, son frère hochant de la tête en fin de chaque phrase :

\- Que le père du clan des Naugrim soit remercié ! Bearn, le seigneur de cette terre, reconnait en vous de puissants guerriers ! Soyez les bienvenus dans le giron du clan !

Bera dévisageait Arathorn avec une insistance maladroite. Les sourires timides et les regards hésitants de la jeune femme tranchaient avec son port fier et sa formidable présence.

Comme le dúnadan, un peu gêné de cet intérêt, qui semblait trahir une espérance un peu trop intime, s'interrogeait sur ce que signifiait exactement « dans le giron du clan », Gandalf s'interposa :

\- Notre clan sollicite de Bearn l'autorisation de passer par ses terres. Nous sommes, comme vous l'avez vu, des ennemis des abominations de Dol Guldûr ! Nous avons affaire dans le nord et notre quête ne souffre aucun délai !

Une détresse soudaine tira les traits de Bera. Son visage faisait peine à contempler, malgré le magnétisme animal et la force immense de la géante. Comme elle baissait la tête d'un air abattu, Bearn s'avança, un feu dans le regard et sa massue sur l'épaule, et rugit d'un air fort contrarié :

\- Clans de nous mariés en bataille cette nuit ! Bearn secourt votre clan ! Dominant de votre clan sauve Bera ! Double dette d'honneur à jamais ! Nous conduirons vous sur nos terres ! Nos sagas contées ensemble !

Gandalf, qui connaissait un peu la langue des Bearnides, ne sut démêler si l'expression « conter ensemble » signifiait « se raconter mutuellement » ou « mêler nos histoires ». Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Gerry, qui n'avait pas vraiment assisté au combat de la nuit et l'avait entendu raconter, ignorait les conjectures que formulaient tous les membres de la compagnie3. Il demanda ingénument :

\- Mais où sont les ours ?

Bearn lança un regard furieux dans sa direction, se demandant comment un ourson de cette taille pouvait songer à parler ainsi devant les aînés de son clan ! En voyant que la colère semblait encore accroître l'imposante présence du géant, Dwalor, la voix altérée, implora Gerry de laisser Gandalf mener les discussions, d'un ton si anxieux, que le hobbit abandonna pour le moment l'idée de comprendre ce qui se passait.

De toute évidence le maître des lieux n'appréciait guère d'être contredit. Dans la mesure où les demeures de Bearn se situaient plus au nord et proches de leur itinéraire, Gandalf ne vit aucune objection à partager quelques contes épiques dans la demeure de Bearn, et accepta l'invitation… qu'il semblait du reste très difficile de refuser.

Le rôdeur tenait malgré tout à battre les environs pour découvrir où leurs agresseurs avaient fui. Pendant que la compagnie rassemblait ses affaires et chargeait le blessé sur son poney, il ordonna à ses pisteurs d'effectuer une rapide inspection des environs, sur un demi mille. Ils revinrent précipitamment après quelques minutes. Tous apportaient la même nouvelle : les voyageurs étaient cernés d'ours bruns !

Bera, remarquant l'agitation et la contrariété d'Arathorn, vint le prendre gentiment par le bras :

\- Le mâle dominant ne doit pas s'inquiéter pour sa tribu ! Nos frères les ours la protègent des ouargues et des choses mauvaises. Ils se sont rassemblés à l'appel du chef Bearn.

\- Où sont passés les… les abominations ?

Bera dévisagea Arathorn, interloquée de devoir lui apprendre des choses que même les enfants de son clan connaissaient déjà tous :

\- Elles ont fui vers la montagne maudite. Tu as tué le Vargúlfr4 ! C'est un grand exploit ! Tu as sauvé Bera de la mort des lupins ! Il y en a d'autres, ils viendront ! Mais c'est aujourd'hui soleil de victoire et de joie, car Bera sait dans son cœur que tu les repousseras tous !

Arathorn voulut répondre, mais Bearn donna le signal du départ.

En route, les poneys montraient des signes de nervosité, mais la Bearnide parvenait à les calmer tout simplement, en les caressant ou en les regardant dans les yeux. En tête de la compagnie marchait Bearn, aux côtés duquel trottinait Gandalf. Pour soutenir l'allure, Thráin s'était juché sur son poney. Les nains montés suivaient en bloc compact autour de Bera, comme une portée de lapereaux gambadant autour de leur maman.

Les dúnedain fermaient la marche, impressionnés par la grâce féline de la géante, mais un peu inquiets de cette puissance, qui pouvait se déchaîner tout-à-coup en cas de contrariété. Arathorn, bien conscient du trouble de ses hommes – et de son hobbit- sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas repousser les avances de la femme Bearnide sans risquer de déclencher une dangereuse déception. Charmé par le naturel un peu désarmant de la fille des Bois, il tachait de répondre à son babillage, sans la heurter ni lui donner de faux espoirs.

La changeuse de peau, aux traits jeunes et naïfs, mais durs et énergiques, sollicitait sans cesse Arathorn pour lui tenir compagnie, et l'entendre parler de lui. Elle avait d'abord pris Gerry pour le jeune frère d'Arathorn, ou tout du moins une sorte de filleul. Le hobbit présentant l'aimable particularité d'une abondante toison sur le dessus des pieds, sans doute se sentait-elle en terrain de connaissance, mais la jeune femme semblait craindre que Gerry ne fût un fils du si convoité « mâle dominant ». Une fois rassurée, elle battit des mains et redoubla d'attentions. Aussi les nains, et particulièrement Thráin, auraient-ils trouvé la situation particulièrement cocasse, s'ils n'avaient eu conscience que leurs hôtes pouvaient à tout moment recouvrer leur terrifiante forme d'ours.

La compagnie chemina longuement sous les frondaisons verdoyantes. Au passage de Bearn, les arbres et les fougères géantes, les rongeurs et les oiseaux, le gibier fauve ou noir, tout le sous-bois semblait saluer son maître, son rejeton devenu homme par la grâce d'esprits sylvains, pour régner sur la forêt sauvage. L'humus aux pieds des grands chênes, fumait en volutes aux senteurs de fonges. Le soleil filtrait à travers la canopée vert sombre et dorait la brume sylvestre, enroulant son fils d'une tendre écharpe de lumière.

À la suite du changeur de peau, la compagnie pénétra dans un vaste espace, ceint de grands chênes centenaires dont les hautes branches s'entrelaçaient comme un immense toit végétal. Leurs pas sur le tapis de feuilles résonnaient sous la voute protectrice, comme dans la grande salle d'un château d'hommes.

Au centre de la clairière, on distinguait un peu du ciel limpide. Un rayon de soleil pénétrait en oblique par l'ouverture, illuminant de son pinceau pastel, des essaims bourdonnants et le gazon semé de fougères. Une douzaine d'arbres avaient succombé aux coups d'on ne sait quel titan, laissant là leurs souches, gigantesques trônes de bois aux dossiers de tigelles fleuries. De petites campanules émaillaient d'argent, le vert tendre de l'herbe, qui perçait la couche de feuilles dentelées.

Bearn s'assit en tailleur sur une des souches, invitant les voyageurs à s'approcher, réunis dans le recueillement solennel du sanctuaire et la majesté de l'instant. Le maître régnait en son royaume, il avait un devoir sacré à accomplir.

La compagnie fit cercle autour de lui, se reculant à distance respectueuse, aussi rapidement que leur permettait la politesse. Un broussin rougeâtre bourgeonnait au flanc de la souche-chaise de Bearn, excroissance creuse qui dégouttait de miel. Les abeilles vaquaient autour de cette ruche, indifférentes aux desseins des humains. Gandalf fut le seul à s'assoir, les autres compagnons se sentant trop impressionnés. Quant à Arathorn, que Bera avait pris par le bras, il fut bien obligé de rester où il était, devant l'espèce de trône du changeur de forme.

Bearn, recueilli sur sa souche, posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et ferma les yeux. Le changeur de peau se recueillit profondément. Une sourde psalmodie, basse et lente, s'éleva de sa puissante poitrine, tour à tour berceuse rassurante et complainte funèbre, au diapason du bourdonnement des abeilles.

Après un long moment de profond recueillement, une grosse avette vint se poser sur son poing tendu. Puis elle fut lentement rejointe par d'autres, divaguant à la recherche de leur reine. Au bout de quelques minutes, ce furent des myriades d'insectes qui se mirent à sortir du broussin, s'agglutinant par bouffées aux abeilles déjà rassemblées sur l'avant-bras de Bearn.

.oOo.

Enjambant les fougères avec la grâce du lynx, Bera entraîna Arathorn à l'écart, bien qu'il hésitât à s'éloigner du groupe. Tout autour d'eux, fourmillait la vitalité du printemps, dans la sève des sous-bois. Deux petits écureuils roux jouant à ses pieds, Bera parcourut la clairière, tressant une gracieuse couronne avec des branches de chêne en fleurs.

\- Maintenant, tu cueilles des fleurs et tu fais une couronne toi aussi ! sourit malicieusement la jeune femme à l'adresse de son compagnon.

Arathorn, réticent, dut y consentir et la couronna à son tour, de campanules gracieuses. Avec un sourire timide, qui révélait l'espérance et l'inexpérience d'une jeune fille un peu vulnérable, Bera donna au dunadan, un rayon de miel et un collier de dents d'ours. Arathorn, très gêné, sentait se resserrer un collet dont il ne voulait pas.

Le bras du géant, immobile sur sa souche, ressemblait maintenant à une grappe surchargée, bruissant de fruits vivants. Bearn supportait la masse d'abeilles sans difficulté, laissant même les écureuils venir jouer dans son giron. Il poursuivait le chant du printemps, appelant l'essaim à bénir qui faisait allégeance aux lois de la forêt.

Lentement, le cône lumineux que dardait le soleil à travers la canopée, vint couronner Bearn. Comme réveillé par un appel intérieur, le géant se leva et étendit ses bras en croix en implorant avec ferveur, la faveur de la mère nourricière.

L'essaim prit lentement son envol - les abeilles quittaient le bras pour rejoindre l'autre poing.

Tenant toujours Arathorn fermement par le bras, Bera l'amena devant Bearn. Le chant du changeur de peau, envoûtant, s'élevait à nouveau pour appeler à l'épreuve. La compagnie, recueillie et incapable de détacher ses regards du ballet un peu hypnotique des insectes, écoutait la psalmodie profonde du géant.

À présent, Bearn portait la moitié de l'essaim sur chaque poing. Une nouvelle reine s'était révélée.

Alors le changeur de peau avança le bras. Aussitôt l'essaim nouveau le quitta pour flotter vers Bera, qui retenait Arathorn tout contre elle.

Lorsque Bera tendit devant elle sa main serrant celle du rôdeur, celui-ci tressaillit, devinant l'espoir de la jeune fille. Il dégagea sa main, prit la couronne de sur sa tête et la remit respectueusement entre les mains de la géante, dont le sourire disparut. Le profil royal de la jeune fille s'inclina tristement, comme elle laissait choir sa couronne.

L'essaim nouveau flottait dans la lumière, qui ne baignait plus que Bera, restée seule avec ses larmes. Les abeilles s'attardèrent pendant quelques instants, puis rejoignirent leur ruche, tandis que Bearn congédiait l'essaim du poing qui l'avait appelé.

L'immense changeur de peau, le front navré mais le regard déterminé, se leva majestueusement, rejoignit sa sœur et l'entretint fiévreusement. Le débat balança longuement, sous le regard inquiet de la compagnie. Sœur et frère conclurent leur conciliabule, l'une en larmes retenues, l'autre en fureur contenue, en convenant que la loi de l'hospitalité, sacrée chez les Bearnides, serait respectée.

.oOo.

1 Métal préféré des Elfes, le mithril, également appelé « argent véritable » (« True silver » en anglais) ressemble à l'argent par son reflet, à l'aluminium par sa légèreté, et à l'acier par sa résistance.

2 Traduction assez libre de Berserkr : chemise d'ours en vieux norrois.

3 Conjectures que nous espérons résolues par le lecteur !

4 Loup-garou, en vieux norrois.


	38. Le serment de la Bearnide - Légendes

.oOo.

La compagnie reprit alors son cheminement à la suite du couple, le cœur lourd et les sens en alerte. Plusieurs heures défilèrent sous les arbres, avant qu'ils n'atteignissent une nouvelle clairière, large de deux sillons. Elle abritait de nombreuses huttes, disposées autour d'un imposant bâtiment de bois, et protégées d'une palissade de terre et de pieux. À l'arrivée de la troupe, les habitants se massèrent le long des maisons basses, formant une sorte de haie d'honneur aux voyageurs, bruissant des murmures et commentaires d'étonnement. Se frayant un chemin dans la foule, Bearn et Bera les conduisirent, d'un pas solennel, à la maison commune.

Le bâtiment central était construit de rondins sur une plate-forme de pierre d'une perche1 de large et de quatre de long. D'énormes troncs dressés au centre formaient les mats d'une solide charpente en double pente. Les rondins ajustés étaient percés de rares petites fenêtres, que les habitants obstruaient de rideaux à la saison froide. L'étage supérieur servait de grange et de réserve, mais le rez-de-chaussée accueillait les familles en visite ou sous la protection du chef de clan.

La compagnie fut dirigée vers le grand foyer central, où ils purent installer leurs couvertures. Le confort était rudimentaire mais l'endroit sain et chaleureux. Des jambons pendaient aux poutres autour de l'immense cheminée centrale qui finissait de les fumer. Des peaux d'animaux séchaient là, en attendant de devenir des vêtements et des couvertures.

Les montures furent parquées avec le bétail des villageois, tandis que le magicien déchargeait et mettait à l'abri ses précieuses et mystérieuses caisses. Le groupe s'installa et vaqua aux occupations de voyageurs dans un camp ami : la lessive, la toilette, les réparations, les soins aux blessés… Gerry sortit son petit nécessaire et montra une grande dextérité dans les travaux de couture et de reprise des vêtements, en hobbit coquet qu'il restait au fond de lui. Il consacra même un peu de temps à sa lecture, aidé d'un Gandalf amusé mais intraitable sur les hésitations.

Après quoi Arathorn, Gandalf et Gerry se promenèrent dans les rues. Ils remarquèrent une activité fébrile autour de Bearn, qui arpentait le hameau et parlait à chacun. À l'approche du soir, la petite agglomération avait accueilli quelques douzaines de visiteurs, guerriers et familles à l'air farouche, venus des villages voisins. Tous avaient été appelés pour une soirée de réjouissances, leur expliqua Gandalf. Le village du chef suprême recevait une compagnie d'étrangers, que Bearn voulait honorer – les guerriers de haut rang du clan allaient chanter leurs exploits.

.oOo.

A la nuit tombée, se présenta à l'entrée de la maison commune, un étrange personnage, noueux comme une vieille racine. Ses yeux, vifs comme ceux d'un farfadet, dardaient sur son entourage, des regards sagaces et inquisiteurs. Il avançait lentement en s'aidant de béquilles, mais on devinait à son maniement, qu'elles pouvaient aussi bien servir de gourdins. Handicapé par un accident de chasse dans sa jeunesse, l'homme en avait réchappé et s'était tourné vers le savoir. Infirme mais désormais protégé des dieux et des hommes, il était le conteur et le chaman du clan. Il savait bien des choses et parlait aux Esprits. On l'avait entrevu, certain soir de pleine lune, en compagnie des nymphes sylvestres. D'aucuns prétendaient qu'il était capable de chevaucher le vent…

L'homme hirsute et sans âge promena son regard acéré sur l'assistance. Le brouhaha de la maison commune se réduisit à un murmure. Il se dirigea de sa démarche chaloupée, droit sur Gandalf qui fumait dans un coin. Tous deux se saluèrent silencieusement mais avec déférence. Le vieux magicien n'ayant manifestement pas l'intention de lui contester son statut de choyé des Esprits, le conteur rejoignit le foyer central.

L'assistance fit cercle et silence.

Le chaman répandit une poudre sur le foyer qui dégagea une odeur entêtante d'humus et de résine. Des fumées colorées s'envolèrent. Puis sa voix mélodieuse et envoûtante s'éleva dans la langue des Bearnides. Avec une science consommée de la rhétorique, il raconta et mima le combat de la veille, maintenant son auditoire haletant jusqu'au dénouement théâtral. Gandalf, en chuchotant à Arathorn et Thráin, rapporta sommairement les paroles éloquentes du conteur.

Bearn se leva alors et rendit un hommage vibrant au courage du clan d'Arathorn. Thráin grimaça mais prit sur lui. L'honneur exigeait qu'Arathorn prononçât quelques mots de modestie, puis remerciât Bearn et Bera pour leur courageux combat et leur hospitalité. Gandalf traduisit sa harangue avec brio, se permettant un ajout de son cru : il cita le Roi Thráin et ses vaillants guerriers. Mais le grand nain s'en rendit compte, ce qui ajouta à son ressentiment envers Arathorn.

Le chaman, satisfait des politesses échangées, reprit alors son auditoire en main, en contant une longue histoire, ponctuée des manifestations d'émotion de son public. La voici telle que Gandalf la rapporta :

_\- « Aux temps d'avant la mémoire, s'assembla la tribu de nos__ ancêtres. Nos histoires les plus lointaines__ content comment les pères de nos pères foulaient les sous-bois du nord. Ils vivaient de la chasse et de la cueillette, et en ce temps-là tous, femmes et hommes couraient les forêts. Leur seigneur enseignait les secrets des bois aux jeunes de la tribu. Il les emmena un matin pour la chasse rituelle, qui ferait d'eux des adultes. Sa fille Barwen et son fils Baran, ses jumeaux, y participaient. Les deux enfants avaient tissé des liens très forts. A la chasse comme au jeu des énigmes, ils semblaient ne faire qu'un._

_Mais au cours des épreuves, les deux jumeaux se perdirent. Sans armes, ils errèrent longuement au fond de la forêt primordiale, trouvant à peine de quoi manger. Assaillis par des araignées géantes, ils furent pourchassés et capturés. Ils allaient être dévorés, lorsqu'un ours les secourut, massacrant les araignées. Il était immense et fort car il descendait des suivants bénis d'Ardau2, le grand esprit des ours de la Terre du Milieu. Le Grand Ours recueillit les jumeaux, les nourrit et leur prêta asile durant l'hiver._

_Mais la présence de ces humains près de lui, affectait le Grand Ours. Ils le nommèrent Arduin. Dans la tanière, ils parvinrent à se parler. Arduin articula des sons, et bientôt, il retrouva la parole de ses ancêtres. Et aux premiers jours du printemps, lorsque la forêt revêt sa nouvelle apparence, le Grand Ours, subjugué par la beauté de la jeune fille et la majesté du jeune homme, se changea en un être humain, auréolé de la bénédiction des Esprits Sylvains._

_Il ouvrit l'âme de ses jeunes protégés et leur enseigna les oghams et le langage des signes. Il leur apprit qu'à l'ouest, auprès des Puissants, résidaient les Hauts-Elfes, maîtres des sciences et dispensateurs du savoir. Baran, séduit par la perspective d'élever son peuple vers la lumière des elfes d'occident, conçut de les rejoindre avec son peuple. Barwen pour sa part, s'émerveillait du métissage intime qui animait Arduin, entre la nature sauvage et les enfants des Hommes._

_Ainsi les jumeaux s'éloignèrent-ils l'un de l'autre sans espoir de retour. À l'automne, Barwen portait en elle l'héritier d'Arduin, alors que Baran rêvait de voyages et de lumière._

_Lorsque les jeunes gens finirent par rejoindre leur peuple, ils le trouvèrent durement éprouvé par l'hiver précédent. Le père des jumeaux lui-même avait succombé. Arduin accueillit leur peuple et leur enseigna les arts forestiers, l'élevage des animaux, l'alliance des abeilles et la culture des baies._

_Vint alors la douloureuse séparation des jumeaux : Baran suivit sa résolution et Barwen choisit de demeurer auprès de son époux avec son enfant. La tribu de Baran avait grandi mais le jeune seigneur subissait une perte irréparable. Ravalant son chagrin, il fit vœu de conduire son peuple en Beleriand vers les Elfes de Lumière, déclarant que le destin des hommes ne saurait s'accommoder de la sauvagerie des bêtes, mais devait s'élever grâce au savoir des premiers-nés._

_Barwen demeura en Rhovanion avec son époux et son fils Eochaïd, qui fut d'une beauté, d'une vivacité et d'une force peu communes. Les quelques fidèles qui demeurèrent avec Barwen se mêlèrent aux hommes des bois._

_Mais au fil du temps, Arduin ne sut conserver sa forme humaine en permanence : irrésistiblement attiré par les forêts profondes et les hautes montagnes, il finit par quitter la communauté qui commençait à se former autour de lui. Peu après le départ définitif d'Arduin, Barwen donna naissance à une petite fille, Ardia. Seule et en pleurs, Barwen fit vœu de ne plus s'unir à aucun être vivant._

_Mais un malheur survint : la communauté affaiblie fut attaquée par une bande d'orques des Monts Brumeux, qui enleva Barwen et son bébé. Eochaïd fut saisi d'une fureur indescriptible, qui le mua en un Ours gigantesque : il poursuivit les ravisseurs jusqu'à leur caverne, anéantit la tribu orque et détruisit leur antre. Mais il ne put sauver que la petite Ardia._

_Sa petite sœur, perturbée par le départ prématuré de son père, traumatisée par son enlèvement et son deuil, restait silencieuse et triste. En grandissant, elle s'isola de plus en plus et seul Eochaïd qui l'adorait parvenait à la dérider. Le temps passant, il sut que personne ne souhaiterait s'unir avec Ardia. Eochaïd instaura la tradition que le premier-né de la lignée, ne prendrait pas d'épouse, tant que ses sœurs ne seraient pas mariées._

_Après quelques années de célibat de l'un et de l'autre, Eochaid et Ardia furent contraints de se prendre l'un l'autre pour époux, ne trouvant pas d'autre moyen de rester fidèles à l'honneur et à leurs vœux._

_Leurs descendants, qui tous possédaient la faculté de se changer en ours, maintinrent la tradition du mariage premier de leur sœur. Souvent, frère et sœur repoussaient patiemment les avances de leurs élues ou prétendants, pour se marier en même temps. Et il n'arriva plus qu'un chef de notre peuple dût épouser sa sœur. Pourtant aujourd'hui, la sœur de notre seigneur Bearn n'a toujours pas trouvé de consort… En sera-t-il pour Bearn et Bera, suivant la tradition de notre peuple ? »_

Gandalf tâchait de traduire à mesure, mais il dut s'interrompre lorsque l'assemblée se leva pour psalmodier une étrange litanie, gutturale et lente, qui semblait marquer l'acceptation par la tribu, des paroles oraculaires de leur conteur.

Lorsque le chant se termina, toute l'assemblée parut se tourner vers les visiteurs. Bearn regagnait les fourrures de son siège, les mamans asseyaient leurs bambins sur leurs genoux, les guerriers prenaient fièrement appui sur leur cognée, les grand-mères tendaient l'oreille, Bera n'avait d'yeux que pour Arathorn, dans la pénombre embrumée de la maison commune. Tous les regards, attentifs, convergeaient vers les invités.

Arathorn, fort réticent à l'idée de prendre la parole, après ces considérations désuètes et insistantes sur le mariage, appela Gandalf du regard. Le vieillard se leva en clignant de l'œil :

\- Une soirée de veille comme celle-ci est l'occasion de rapporter les contes d'autrefois ! En voici justement un qui pourrait élever le jugement de nos hôtes !

Le magicien prit alors la parole dans la langue des Bearnides :

_\- « Peuple de Bearn ! Je vais vous conter ce qu'il advint de votre ancêtre, qui partit vers les immensités occidentales. Le peuple qui suivit Baran, affrontant maints périls, traversa les Montagnes de Brume, puis encore plus loin, les Montagnes Bleues et __parvint en Beleriand après de nombreuses années d'errances. Balan, le fils de Baran, installa son peuple en un lieu des bois d'Ossiriand, en l'année trois cent et dix du Premier __Â__ge. Là, le seigneur elfe Finrod Felagund les aperçut. Pendant toute une journée, il les observa se reposer des rigueurs de leur voyage, écoutant le peuple partager ses espoirs et ses craintes._

_A la nuit tombée, il s'introduisit dans le campement endormi et, s'accompagnant de sa harpe, il entonna un chant. La grâce généreuse des accords de Finrod et la douce plénitude de sa voix séduisirent les hommes, les femmes et les enfants, et les tint en admiration. Ils échangèrent des chants et, au petit matin, le seigneur elfe avait compris les principes de la langue de ce peuple. Finrod eut une longue conversation avec Balan et ils se lièrent d'amitié._

_Sur le conseil du prince elfe, Balan conduisit son peuple dans la plaine d'Estolad, en Beleriand oriental. C'est là que Balan entra au service de Finrod, et il fut alors nommé Beör, qui signifie tout à la fois ours et guerrier dans votre langue, et vassal dans celle Finrod._

_Confiant la seigneurie de son peuple à son fils ainé, Balan-Beör se rendit à Nargothrond où il demeura jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, contribuant aux guerres contre les orques. À sa mort, les Elfes furent surpris et tristes, confrontés, pour la première fois, à la faiblesse des Humains et à ce destin qui leur fait quitter ce monde. »_

Gandalf observait avec attention les réactions de l'auditoire, à ce conte qui leur était inconnu, bien qu'il touchât leur histoire d'aussi près. Mais le chaman reprit bien vite l'ascendant, et conclut les paroles du magicien en ajoutant :

\- C'est ainsi que la lignée des rois de l'Ouest est apparentée à celle des seigneurs des Bearnides ! N'est-ce pas un signe des Esprits, que ces deux familles soient réunies sous ce toit en ce jour ?

Bera leva des yeux en larmes, mais qui brillaient d'un espoir vaguement renouvelé. Le magicien se mordit les lèvres. Il avait cherché à éduquer le clan mais son imprévoyance se retournait contre lui. Il prévint Arathorn qu'il était malencontreusement à nouveau question de son mariage avec la princesse de la tribu.

Alors le dúnadan se leva, gagna le centre de la salle et, avec l'aide de Gandalf, déclara à l'assemblée :

\- Mon clan vit au-delà des montagnes. Il y a maints étés, j'ai rencontré ma bien-aimée. Elle m'a donné un fils, qui est à présent en âge de combattre nos ennemis et fait la fierté de son père. Lui-même a enfanté un fils, que sa grand-mère élève au-delà des montagnes, car sa mère est morte en couches. J'espère dépasser nos épreuves pour les rejoindre et leur donner ce que mon peuple n'a pu retrouver depuis maintes générations : la paix.

Un long silence accueillit cet aveu. Gandalf avait craint une réaction de colère, de déception, mais c'est avec résignation que Bera et Bearn acceptèrent la vérité. Cette déclaration pleine de sobriété allait droit au cœur des Bearnides. Elle soulignait la fidélité dans l'amour et la poursuite d'un idéal de paix, à travers les vertus guerrières.

Le chef des Dunedain avait gagné les sympathies, pourtant la tribu se sentait de reste. Une dette de vie devait être payée. Elle le devait d'autant plus, envers ce si lointain parent, dont le code d'honneur leur était si proche.

.oOo.

Le chaman éleva à nouveau sa voix mélodieuse : ses mots montèrent en une sourde mélopée d'encouragement, puis les accents belliqueux fleurirent en un chant de guerre, pour exploser en un hymne à la gloire et au courage des Bearnides. Au fil du chant, quelques guerriers s'étaient avancés, en transe, porteurs de la résistance et de l'honneur de tout un peuple. En dernier s'avança Bearn, possédé par la fureur aventurière de ses ancêtres. Le chant s'arrêta.

Gandalf confia à Arathorn : le clan désigne ses champions pour payer sa dette d'honneur…

Bera vit comme dans un songe les quatre guerriers Bearnides et leur chef étendre les bras sur les épaules les uns des autres. Ils reprirent en chœur le dernier passage du chant, comme un serment de se surpasser et de tout risquer les uns pour les autres dans l'épreuve qui s'annonçait. Tous étaient chefs de village, parmi les plus respectés et les plus puissants champions du peuple de l'ours. Leur compagnie abattrait des hordes entières d'ennemis pour protéger Arathorn, pensa Bera. Elle s'avança vers eux d'un air décidé et lança d'une voix forte :

\- Non !

La maison commune retint son souffle. Bearn dégrisa instantanément, regardant sa sœur d'un air incrédule et peiné.

\- Je refuse que quiconque s'engage à ma place pour le prix de mon sang ! J'ai une dette à payer et un homme à trouver ! Les villages ne resteront pas sans défense. J'irai seule ! J'ai dit !

Le visage de Bearn se radoucit. Sa sœur prenait son destin en main.

Arathorn pensa bien un instant refuser, mais le regard impérieux de Gandalf le dissuada d'une telle folie, démarche injurieuse, périlleuse et inutile. Le dúnadan s'avança donc et salua Bera avec cérémonie, aussitôt imité par Thráin.

Les festivités se prolongèrent tard dans la nuit. L'hydromel coula à flot, si bien que nombre de nains n'en conservèrent pas une mémoire très nette. Le clan fêtait la gloire de ses chefs et le début d'une nouvelle saga.

.oOo.

La puissante jeune fille avait durci son cœur et paraissait maîtresse d'elle-même. Elle avait souvent rendu visite aux Hommes des Bois et tenu les gués avec eux contre les incursions d'orques. Elle y avait appris le langage commun et se montrait souvent plus sociable que les chefs Bearnides. Mais elle n'avait jamais quitté son village plus d'une semaine, aussi la perspective d'un long voyage, seule avec des étrangers, si nobles et courageux, lui paraissait l'aventure de sa vie.

La compagnie l'accueillit aussi chaleureusement que le pouvaient des hommes et des nains en guerre. Bera reporta rapidement son besoin d'affection déçu sur le petit Gerry, qui devint vite son confident.

Le lendemain fut consacré à de nouveaux échanges, aux soins des blessés et aux préparatifs de Bera. La compagnie quitta le village le matin suivant, dans le clair-obscur des aubes forestières.

Alors que Bera guidait le groupe en compagnie d'Ingold, Arathorn s'attardait à l'arrière-garde. Thráin ralentit son poney pour parvenir à sa hauteur. En camarade, le nain se moqua un peu d'Arathorn :

\- Je suis surpris qu'un chef de guerre comme vous ait dû se résoudre à accepter une femme dans ses rangs ! Auriez-vous découvert votre faiblesse ?

Arathorn était fort contrarié de cette situation, qu'il n'avait pas voulue. Il trouvait le ton badin du nain maladroit et inapproprié. Il répondit d'un ton acerbe :

\- Vous vous rendez certainement compte que cette femme pourrait vous arracher la tête d'un seul coup de massue ? C'est une excellente recrue, noble et fiable. Son sacrifice pour dette de sang est digne des plus grands. Elle considère n'avoir tout simplement pas le choix. J'imagine que vous comprenez le poids insupportable d'une dette de sang, vous qui avez déclenché une guerre pour cette raison !

Thráin, dont la seule intention était d'établir une certaine complicité dans une conversation entre garçons, se renfrogna et ne fit plus aucune tentative en ce sens…

.oOo.

1 La perche du Roi de France valait 18 pieds, soit plus de 5,8 mètres.

2 Il s'agit du Vala Oromë.


	39. Le grand fleuve - Randonnée

.oOo.

La géante et le hobbit cheminaient ensemble, trouvant un réconfort dans la présence l'un de l'autre, par un échange assez inattendu. Le petit hobbit rappelait à Bera que le monde offrait des raisons d'oublier ses regrets et auxquelles se dédier corps et âme, comme une famille à protéger. La Bearnide montrait à chaque instant un contraste étonnant : une désarmante naïveté dans sa conception surannée de l'amour, et une implacable dureté dans ses devoirs de sœur de chef. La première moitié rappelait à Gerry toutes les jeunes hobbites dont le fragile romantisme exigeait empressement et fidélité. La seconde répondait aux lois de la survie dans un monde blessé par le noir ennemi. L'ambivalence du personnage fascinait Gerry, qui la transposait dans son univers de la Comté, à la grande joie de Bera :

\- Ma chère Bera, vous êtes positivement la première femme que j'ai croisée, qui se mêle d'aventures !

\- Vous êtes comme l'ourson sortant de la tanière pour la première fois ! Que connaissez-vous véritablement des femmes ? Et que connaissez-vous de l'aventure ?

Le hobbit sursauta. Il avait tâté d'un sujet qu'il supposait neutre et plaisant pour passer le temps, mais voilà que la sympathique sauvageonne lui donnait une leçon ! Peut-être, en effet, avait-il trop vite jugé des femmes humaines, sur la base de son expérience des hobbites. La Bearnide poursuivait :

\- Ne jugez pas les femmes d'après votre seule croyance ! Notre peuple ne réserve pas les tâches de guerre aux seuls hommes. Point n'est besoin d'aller chercher le danger au loin. Lorsqu'un de nos villages est assailli, tous le défendent ! Pourtant il est rare que l'une de nous s'aventure loin des siens, dit-elle tristement. Mais la coutume de ma lignée dicte mon devoir. Peut-être ne suis-je pas née pour mettre au monde et élever des portées de jeunes oursons…

Gerry se rappela en souriant la silencieuse abnégation de sa mère et le stoïque pragmatisme de sa grand-mère, auteurs chacune d'une douzaine de vies, et inlassables gardiennes de la concorde familiale.

\- N'avez-vous pas de telles femmes, dans vos lointaines forêts du Holbytland, qui sortent du village ?

\- De mémoire de hobbit, il y eut bien une fameuse cheftaine à la tête du clan Replet, jadis. On dit que sa tribu fut la dernière à gagner la Comté. Peut-être fut elle une romantique et fragile hobbite avant de devenir cette intrépide et inflexible « matriarque » ? Elle avait donné le jour à seize enfants - à vous entendre, c'est cela qui en a fait un grand chef ?

Bera commençait à considérer Gerry d'un œil différent. Son physique d'enfant des Hommes dissimulait une capacité de réflexion surprenante et une faculté d'observation acérée. Le bras protecteur de Bera s'apparentait trop à la patte omniprésente d'une mère ourse, mais elle parvint finalement à respecter le semi-homme comme un adulte, ou du moins un jeune adulte en quête de son chemin. Ce en quoi elle ne se trompait pas.

Gerry lui parla de son petit pays, au cœur d'Eriador, au-delà des montagnes. Elle découvrit un monde d'ordre, de sociabilité et de conventions, qui avait laissé dans le passé, les épreuves désagréables telles que la famine et les invasions d'orques, ou qui se complaisait dans cette illusion.

L'idée même de promenade, par exemple, ne revêtait pas la même signification dans le monde policé du hobbit. Bera s'imaginait une marche lente, silencieuse et aux aguets, une sortie pour reconnaître une portion de forêt et en identifier les dangers, qui pouvait toujours se solder par quelque rencontre fâcheuse. Gerry envisageait une petite randonnée paisible, ponctuées de points de vue sur une campagne bien ordonnée, de siestes impromptues à l'ombre des noyers, et surtout de piqueniques, agrémentés de conversations galantes au bord de la rivière.

La description des boutiques de Lézeaux enchanta la Bearnide - les tissus chamarrés, les bocaux de simples et d'épices bien rangés, les étals débordant de légumes, les senteurs des cuirs lustrés, les couleurs vives des confiseries, l'ouvrage fin des lanternes, tout cela tournoyait dans son esprit comme les merveilles d'un conte exotique, mais la laissait un peu perplexe. Que de tels lieux puissent échapper au pillage des gobelins, ne pouvait se concevoir. Elle caressa l'idée de s'y rendre avec le hobbit, s'il y consentait, mais sans croire véritablement à ce monde rêvé.

Tout en devisant, Bera guidait la compagnie en direction du nord, humant et scrutant régulièrement. Puis elle reprenait sa marche infatigable de son pas puissant. Thráin dut lui rappeler plusieurs fois que les poneys avaient besoin de repos, tandis que les rôdeurs suivaient sans plainte ni commentaire. La compagnie parcourut une grande distance sans rencontrer âme qui vive, les rôdeurs maintenant comme à l'accoutumée leur écran silencieux de guetteurs pendant leur progression. Une forme massive et furtive était parfois entr'aperçue aux lisières des bois sombres, en général à l'est de la compagnie. Le petit hobbit crut lui aussi avoir aperçu un grand ours se glisser dans les feuillages à un sillon sur sa droite, il s'en ouvrit à Bera qui répondit en soupirant avec résignation :

\- Mon frère nous accompagne sur le territoire de notre peuple ! Je crois qu'il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. N'y prêtez pas attention !

\- Il s'inquiète pour vous… Pourquoi ne nous accompagne-t-il pas jusqu'au terme de notre voyage ?

\- Je l'ai interdit ! Le chef de notre clan doit protéger les villages. Il est l'héritier de notre lignée, il commande aux sous-bois. Je ne permets pas que notre peuple souffre pour moi en le privant de son chef. Il cessera cette surveillance très bientôt… ou je lui montrerai ma colère !

\- Mais votre chaman semblait bien sûr que le destin de vos chefs était de nous accompagner…

\- Ce vieux goupil aurait tenté toutes les ruses pour épouser la sœur du chef, surtout un chef égaré dans une contrée lointaine… Il a essayé d'aventurer dans une même saga, tous les mâles dominants de notre peuple. Cela était noblement épique, mais très imprudent !

\- Mais n'est-il pas votre chaman, l'intercesseur avec les forces de votre univers ?

\- Vous voyez comme la chouette dans la nuit ! Oui, cela est vrai. Il est aussi celui-qui-raconte, celui-qui-se-souvient et celui-qui-voit-l'invisible. Mais son infirmité, rançon de ses dons, le fait souffrir de bien des façons… Il inspire peur et dégoût autant que respect… Ce que lui seul peut voir dans la brume des songes, mêle sournoisement ses souhaits intimes et les signes du destin…

La confidence surprit doublement Gerry : il ne pouvait soupçonner qu'un personnage éminent se laissât aller à biaiser les augures de son peuple. Et il était impressionné que l'innocente Bera s'en fût rendue compte.

\- Il vous avait donc demandé votre main ?

La géante fronça les sourcils et ramena ses avant-bras vers sa poitrine dans un mouvement de recul, comme pour protéger ses mains de la morsure d'un chien.

\- Ma main ?

\- Vous a-t-il demandé de devenir son épouse ?

La Bearnide hocha la tête :

\- Quelle expression étrange ! Oui, il a fait sa demande il y a quelques années, lorsque je sortais de l'enfance. J'ai refusé alors. À présent je devrais y réfléchir à deux fois… ajouta la Bearnide avec aigreur.

\- Mais sans doute d'autres prétendants se sont-ils présentés ?

\- Détrompez-vous, petit hobbit. Tous les autres hommes du clan se sentent trop intimidés par la sœur du chef… Mais dites-moi : les Hobbits sont-ils tous aussi gourmands que vous ? Je veux dire : de nourriture comme des récits intimes de leurs compagnons ?

Gerry rougit. Il avoua s'être montré trop curieux et bafouilla quelque charmante excuse, de son air innocent de séducteur des vieilles dames. Bien sûr, la grande Bera, déjà acquise à ses manières, le pardonna de bonne grâce.

.oOo.

Après quelques jours de marche, la compagnie ne vit plus aucun signe d'ours. De jeunes troncs entre-mêlés jaillissaient des taillis denses, semblant lutter pour s'approprier un peu de lumière. Le sol était jonché de fûts morts où proliféraient des mousses grises, qui donnaient à la forêt un air de vieux bois abandonné. Bera redoubla d'attention.

Son humage avait d'abord suscité la condescendance incrédule, puis un doute tempéré de crainte, mais l'infaillibilité de ses prédictions lui gagna bientôt le respect et la confiance de tous. Pour la Bearnide, le couvert des arbres révélait tout de ses habitants. Des odeurs douces de noisetiers se mêlaient aux fragrances des champignons d'écorce sur les souches pourries de vieux chênes. Quelques fumets plus forts, par exemple d'un sanglier de passage, distrayaient parfois Bera qui partait en de longues chasses. Arathorn lui fit quelques remontrances, arguant que l'expédition ne pouvait se permettre des digressions aussi longues. Bera, vexée comme un écuyer pris en faute, répondit en représailles qu'Arathorn ne profiterait pas du sanglier à rôtir qu'elle portait sur ses épaules, mais elle ne se laissa plus déborder par son instinct de chasseuse.

Un matin, la grande Bearnide déclara qu'elle n'était jamais parvenue aussi loin, et que les oiseaux de ce pays avaient un chant inhabituel. Le parcours leur parut de plus en plus difficile. Les nains devaient à présent voyager à pied, tirant leurs poneys en pestant. La compagnie décida donc de descendre la pente vers l'ouest, pour se rapprocher du grand fleuve et trouver des sentiers plus cléments à travers les bois.

.oOo.

Un midi, Hirgon, qui était resté en arrière, donna l'alerte. L'éclaireur dúnadan avait détecté que quelque chose, animal ou bipède, les suivait. Arathorn ordonna que la compagnie s'arrêtât et se rassemblât en formation de combat. Tout le monde obtempéra, mais aucun défi ne leur fut lancé.

Bera, les dúnedain et Gerry étaient alors repartis en éclaireurs. Mais ils n'avaient pu débusquer leur poursuivant, qui s'était habilement esquivé à leur approche. La chose laissait peu de traces, et il était difficile de les lire dans le sillage de leur compagnie. Bera et Arathorn s'aventurèrent plus loin. Il leur sembla qu'une grande forme grise s'échappait furtivement à leur approche. Ayant vainement perdu quelques flèches, ils rejoignirent leurs compagnons.

Arathorn se montra fort mécontent du chaos qu'il avait constaté après l'appel de Hirgon et insista pour répéter la manœuvre consistant à rassembler les animaux, les attacher solidement et se placer en position de défense autour d'eux. Il va sans dire que l'humeur des nains, et particulièrement celle de Thráin, s'en ressentit fortement. Arathorn répondit de façon hautaine qu'il se sentait responsable de leur sûreté à tous, et que dans les pays sauvages la cohésion et l'obéissance conditionnaient la survie.

L'on conclut à une fausse alerte, aucun signe de groupe ou de meute n'ayant été relevé par les dúnedain ou Bera. Pourtant Gandalf et Arathorn, qui s'étaient écartés un instant, entendirent avec inquiétude le rapport jacassant de leurs deux petites grives. Le soir même ils atteignaient l'orée d'une grande futaie, qui surplombait une pente douce et herbeuse menant au grand fleuve Anduin, un mille environ en contrebas. Les mousses et les lichens envahissaient les arbres et les pierres. Quelques épineux tardifs lâchaient encore leur pollen jaune par grappes qui s'envolaient dans le vent.

Ils établirent leur campement non loin de la berge, sur une aire rocailleuse aux maigres buissons, dont les longues feuilles pendaient comme de vieilles algues desséchées. La compagnie trouva un abri derrière un monticule pierreux, qui ressemblait un peu à une crête de coq ou de poisson. Le fleuve, immobile dans son mouvement perpétuel, les environnait complètement de sa rumeur fluide, puissante et sourde.

Dès leur arrivée, des nuages de petits parasites s'abattirent sur les voyageurs et les animaux. Il fallut rapidement allumer des foyers pour les chasser. Gandalf, regardant tout autour d'eux avec un mélange d'étonnement et de suspicion, insista pour que les feux de la compagnie fussent très soigneusement aménagés sur un épais lit de galets, pour contrecarrer l'humidité du sol.

Une fois le campement installé, les chefs organisèrent les tours de garde, firent préparer leur repas du soir et la compagnie se prépara pour la nuit.

Bera contempla les étoiles durant des heures, tandis que Gerry lui faisait la lecture, à la lueur d'un feu.

\- Il est peut-être temps que je suive la voie de Baran, dit-elle pour elle-même à mi-voix.

Le hobbit leva vers elle un regard interrogateur.

\- Apprendre à lire les signes dans les livres des hommes de l'ouest… précisa-t-elle à plus haute voix.

Arathorn fumait non loin en compagnie de quelques nains, dans l'espoir de chasser les moustiques. Il entendit Bera et saisit l'allusion. Mais il se refusa à laisser libre cours à son empathie. L'affection non recherchée de la jeune fille l'encombrait, autant que lui agréait l'enrôlement de cette force de la nature. Aussi était-il porté à la traiter en soldat, sans ménagement particulier. Il aurait été cruel de sa part, de nourrir les espoirs de Bera en l'encourageant de façon trop personnelle. Pourtant il ne se sentait pas le droit de refuser à la Bearnide, son émancipation culturelle. Il se tourna vers elle :

\- Sans doute notre magicien est-il un professeur plus patient que je ne saurais l'être. Mais il fait à présent trop sombre pour cela. Vous le lui demanderez demain !

Le hobbit finit par s'endormir, ayant encore à l'oreille les contes qu'il venait de lire, dérivant sur la barque des rêves. Des princesses elfiques y prenaient le visage de sa dame. Un curieux petit personnage y apparaissait par moments, vague mais puissant ancêtre du genre hobbit dans les chroniques des jours anciens. La fraiche et calme nuit de Norui1 sans lune était bien avancée, lorsque Forin vint lever Gerry pour son tour de garde. Abandonné à son sort, le petit personnage acariâtre protesta dans le rêve du hobbit, qui le quitta à regret pour regagner la réalité.

Gerry, l'esprit encore embrumé, parcourut le campement en silence, chassant les moustiques et tentant de percevoir les bruits nocturnes de la forêt, à travers les ronflements cacophoniques des dormeurs et le sourd grondement du fleuve. Il grimpa au sommet du petit promontoire au milieu du bivouac. Les énormes pierres lisses qui le formaient étaient grossièrement disposées à la façon des écailles d'une armure ancienne. Du fleuve tout proche émanaient des vapeurs fantomatiques qui replongeaient Gerry dans les contes de Beleriand. Comme dans son livre, un anneau de forces mystérieuses y protégeait les abords des fleuves, encerclant le royaume des Elfes Gris. Le hobbit s'assit sur le bord d'une souche immense, au cœur pourri et creux. Il en montait une douce chaleur et une suave odeur de cèdre, très réconfortante. Tourné vers la forêt, le dos appuyé à la souche, Gerry s'attela à sa tâche et mobilisa sa volonté, scrutant consciencieusement les bois pour la sécurité de ses compagnons.

.oOo.

1 Mois de juin


	40. Le grand fleuve - Tour de garde

.oOo.

Mais l'esprit du hobbit était encore hanté par les figures furtives qui peuplaient les contes de son livre. Il montait la garde, solitaire et attentif, comme autrefois les Sindar qui interdisaient l'accès au royaume de Thingol et Melian1. Les voix de sa dame et de son seigneur lui dictaient de ne pas s'assoupir, de concentrer son attention sur chaque petit bruissement émanant de la forêt, chaque mouvement de branche, chaque nuance dans l'intensité des ombres sous les frondaisons.

Il maintint sa veille attentive pendant un long moment, portant sur ses frêles épaules de hobbit le sommeil de tous ses compagnons. Minute après minute, Gerry écarquillait ses paupières lourdes, contraignait son regard à fouiller la pénombre. Parfois, il devait se pincer un peu pour raviver son attention. Instant après instant, il changeait de posture pour lutter contre l'engourdissement. Et toujours le fleuve le berçait de ses frôlements. De temps en temps, il s'accordait de reposer un peu ses yeux éprouvés. Mais toujours, il les rouvrait, démasquant les formes fugitives que son esprit croyait alors voir surgir du néant, mais qui n'étaient que branches dans la brise.

Heure après heure, Gerry veillait. Mais cette noble exigence, cette tension qu'imposait la consigne, le contraignait lentement à puiser dans ses forces profondes, à contraindre cette nuque raide, à relever cette tête qui dodelinait. Ses yeux lui jouaient des tours, feignant d'être ouverts. Alors il se chantait une ritournelle, un de ces petits airs à boire qui mettaient en joie toute l'auberge du Dragon Vert autrefois, il y a si longtemps… Et toujours le fleuve grondait sa pesante berceuse… Au bout d'un moment de cette lutte inégale, sentant fléchir sa détermination, en dernier ressort, il fit appel à son trésor.

Et l'anneau vint à son aide – le hobbit sut qu'il pouvait fermer les yeux, qu'il devait faire confiance et focaliser ses autres sens, plus affûtés à cette heure de la nuit. Lorsqu'il saisit son anneau, il sembla à Gerry, passer doucement dans un état second, privé des images de la forêt mais conscient de ses sons, de ses odeurs et de ses vibrations, avec une acuité qu'il n'avait encore jamais éprouvée. Comme l'atroce fatigue glissait de lui et qu'il pouvait enfin fermer les yeux et se pelotonner au creux de la souche, lentement, longuement, il écouta, huma, perçut les bois alentours, croyant presque les voir malgré son sommeil.

Et toujours le fleuve le caressait de ses chuintements.

Mais quelque chose l'appelait doucement du fond de la souche. Avec la sensation curieuse de se dédoubler, il crut sentir le tapis de feuille s'élargir, s'ouvrir sous lui. Gerry bascula au cœur de la souche. Elle était creuse et sans fond. Il tombait longuement, tout en demeurant l'esprit face à la forêt, pleinement conscient de ses frondaisons vivantes et attentives autour de lui.

Il reposait à présent au fond de la souche. Pourtant il était aussi lové sur cette même souche, en train de veiller ses compagnons. Son côté prosaïque remarqua qu'il ne souffrait plus des moustiques, qui pourtant voletaient autour de lui. Grâce à l'anneau, pensait-il, il restait à son poste mais répondait en même temps à l'appel des voix de la rivière, sous la surface. Car il se trouvait également dans un endroit étrange : une cavité sombre, recouverte d'écailles d'ardoise immenses, résonnait des bruits visqueux du puissant fleuve tout autour d'elle. Le sommet de la voûte était percé d'un jour couleur de silex, au creux d'une souche dont les racines couraient le long des cintres de la pièce.

Un curieux petit bonhomme lui faisait face et le scrutait d'un air gauche et mal à l'aise. Gerry le reconnut tout de suite – c'était un personnage de ses rêves ! Enfin, pas tout-à-fait le même… Celui-ci semblait plus petit, plus courbé par les soucis, mais en même temps ses yeux brillaient d'une convoitise contenue, douce et attachante. Son visage large et aimable semblait raviné depuis des années par les affres du doute et de la solitude. Sa main s'accrochait nerveusement à son écharpe rouge, dont les pans lui descendaient jusqu'au ventre. Le gnome attendait avidement d'entendre des paroles, mais semblait embarrassé et presque redouter de devoir y répondre.

Le hobbit sentit qu'il devait parler le premier. Il s'inclina avec déférence et distinction, comme il aurait débuté un petit discours impromptu à Grand-Cave, à la tribune de la foire, devant un parterre d'aïeux un peu sourds :

\- Eh bien, je suppose que c'est à l'étranger de se présenter en premier… C'est en tout cas l'usage dans l'Ouest… Et si vous le permettez, je vais me plier à cet usage !

Il se plia lui aussi, complètement, après un court éclaircissement de voix :

\- Gérontius Touque, de Bourg de Touque, à votre service et à celui de votre famille !

Le ton léger mais poli, d'un rythme allègre mais respectueux de la syntaxe, sut plaire au gnome, qui répondit avec plaisir, surpris de sa propre aisance, comme s'il retrouvait sans peine les arcanes d'exercices depuis longtemps oubliés :

\- Eriol, de… la colline qui vogue, rejeton premier du… grand marais aux iris, pour vous obliger… ma foi sincèrement et par toutes sortes de bons offices.

Sans s'arrêter aux hésitations du gnome, Gerry fut fasciné par son accent inimitable et ses tournures archaïques, qui évoquèrent en lui l'écho d'une antique parenté. Le gnome et le hobbit rivalisaient de courbettes et de révérences.

Gerry se rappela alors ce que maître Elrond lui avait enseigné à propos des Hobbits et des champs aux iris.

\- Maître Eriol, puis-je vous demander le nom de l'endroit où nous nous trouvons ?

\- Algue et brochet ! Que voilà une question hâtive pour désigner un vaisseau qui vit et se transforme depuis que le Grand Fleuve court le monde ! Je vis ici sur la colline, elle est ma demeure et mon nid, je suis son ami et elle vogue avec moi. Nul n'y pénètre sans mon assentiment ni le sien. D'ordinaire personne ne foule la carapace aux iris sur la colline d'Eriol.

\- Oh, nous nous tenons donc, ma compagnie et moi-même, sur votre colline ?

\- Remous et Tourbillons ! La colline ne se laisse pas piétiner impunément… Les voyageurs dorment, bercés par le flot et la brume du fleuve. Mais il nous fallait nous croiser, ma foi nous croiser un peu tranquillement, enfant de l'ouest ! Eriol vous connaît, au fil de nombreux printemps, même si vos collines voguent à présent bien au-delà du Grand Fleuve…

\- À dire vrai, nos collines ne voguent plus beaucoup à présent ! Mon peuple a fondé une gentille colonie qui prospère en paix, loin à l'ouest d'ici. Et où vit votre famille ?

Une expression fugitive de regret passa sur le visage du gnome, qui lissa sa courte barbe brune, aussi bouclée que les cheveux qui dépassaient de son bonnet.

\- Têtards et Alvins ! Eriol le solitaire n'a plus guère de famille, ma foi ! Ses filles s'en sont allées fonder leurs propres foyers lorsque sa bien-aimée Loegwen2 est retournée au Fleuve Primordial.

Les rides du deuil labouraient à présent le visage du gnome. Il poursuivit lentement :

\- Eriol a connu les petits enfants aux pieds velus qui vécurent dans les marais aux iris il y a tant de printemps. De si belles et nombreuses familles ! Et toujours ses petites-filles s'épanouissaient parmi elles. Un beau petit peuple, toujours si gai mais furtif et oublieux de ses racines… Les aimables et prudentes gens des marais, respectueuses des usages. Bien sûr il y eut quelques voleurs, et même pire. Je me rappelle cet ignoble garnement… Mais il est parti pour ne plus jamais revenir. Le petit peuple s'est longtemps caché dans les bras des marais aux iris. Puis le mal s'est éveillé dans la forêt…

\- Qu'avez-vous fait alors ?

\- Glace et brisants ! Que fait le fleuve lorsque l'abominable pénombre pervertit ses eaux ? Il lave inlassablement les souillures du noir ennemi.

\- Vous avez donc repoussé le mal ?

\- Toujours le mal perdure… Il grandissait alors comme il grandit à présent. Le petit peuple a fui, les filles de mes filles ont lancé leur barque sur d'autres rivières. Et depuis, ma foi, Eriol se tient seul face aux ombres pernicieuses de la grande forêt noire, lorsqu'elles s'avancent.

Le hobbit n'osait imaginer la détresse du gnome, privé de compagnie depuis si longtemps. Il avait bien du mal à mesurer cette durée en années de la Comté, mais il ressentait toute la solitude du vieux bonhomme :

\- Et vous êtes resté vraiment tout seul depuis tout ce temps ?

Le gnome soupira :

\- Eriol est bien las de demeurer seul ! Vous êtes un fils des habitants des marais. Vous êtes la nouveauté qu'Eriol espère depuis leur départ !

Ainsi Maître Elrond avait dit vrai, les hobbits provenaient bien de cette région reculée du monde… Même s'il supposait qu'il devait y avoir entre eux un lien distant de parenté, Gerry n'aurait pu admettre qu'Eriol fut lui-même un ancêtre lointain, si son anneau n'avait – à l'évidence – provoqué cette rencontre. Cet objet vénérable avait-il appartenu à un hobbit du temps de leurs séjour, cachés parmi les iris du grand fleuve ? Ou encore à Eriol lui-même ?

Sincèrement navré pour le gnome et malgré sa propre inquiétude, Gerry tacha de le divertir du mieux qu'il put, en lui contant les habitudes et les menus événements de la Comté. Les frasques des jeunes galopins parurent surtout lui plaire. Gerry lui apprit que l'habitude ancestrale d'habiter dans une caverne s'était perpétuée, mais le gnome fut accablé d'apprendre que les tribus hobbites ne vivaient plus toutes au bord d'un fleuve. Ainsi l'ile-caverne des Hobbits ne flottait-elle plus. Rares à présent étaient les habitants des quatre quartiers, à s'aventurer sur une embarcation, hormis près du Brandevin.

Et cependant que notre hobbit entretenait le vieil ancêtre des faits et gestes de sa Comté bien aimée, il restait conscient de l'onde du fleuve et du vent frais dans les feuillages autour du campement. Lorsqu'il plaisantait sur les discours de Mr. le Maire de Grand-Cave, ou se vantait de ses victoires aux concours de dégustation de bière, il sentait une inquiétude grandir à l'arrière-plan de son esprit. Il en était à raconter sa cavalcade sur le poney réfractaire au dressage du grand-père Touque, lorsqu'il perçut plus clairement la menace qui le taraudait :

\- N'y a-t-il pas des créatures mauvaises, autour de votre trou ?

\- Ne les entendez-vous pas ? Les chasseurs d'Amon Lanc ! Enveloppés des brumes méphitiques de la forêt, volant sur les ailes de la haine et précédés des légions du monde d'en-dessous, ils accourent pour la curée.

\- Mais mes compagnons qui dorment, ne sont pas en danger n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vouivre et Aspic ! Qui est en sécurité en ce monde ? Mais vous y semblez attaché ? C'est bien… Le sommeil les quittera si vous choisissez de le lever pour eux. Je vous en concède le droit !

Gerry ressentait l'approche de la horde. Silencieuse dans les bois, elle assaillait à présent le hobbit de hurlements intérieurs de haine et du désir de lui arracher son trésor. Un grognement horriblement familier se fit entendre au loin. Le sang de Gerry ne fit qu'un tour. Eriol le regarda avec peine, comme s'il devinait le poids de son fardeau :

\- Il vous obsède…

Gerry ne sut pas si Eriol lui parlait de son anneau ou du loup-garou qui le hantait. Mais le gnome reprit :

\- Les Draugmori3 approchent.

Gerry n'eut pas besoin d'une traduction ! Le visage buriné du gnome exprimait haine et peur, tandis que son corps courtaud vêtu de vieille flanelle aux couleurs indécises était parcouru d'un frisson de dégoût. Devant la détresse du hobbit, Eriol leva la main avec une confiance impérieuse qui lui interdisait toute crainte. Les sens de Gerry étendirent leur portée jusqu'à atteindre ce qui approchait - une meute de créatures sans nom dépêchées pour les détruire ! Le hobbit cria avec rapidité :

\- Maître, j'ai peur pour mes amis. Je sens l'approche de nos poursuivants ! Il nous faut nous échapper.

Le vieux gnome le scruta avec une tendre attention et soupira. L'amitié du hobbit pour ses compagnons lui faisait chaud au cœur, mais rendait encore plus cuisante la perspective de se retrouver seul à nouveau.

Le hobbit voyait le vieux visage s'étirer, et la petite étincelle vaciller au fond de l'auguste pupille. Mû par une inspiration soudaine, Gerry fouilla dans sa besace, en sortit un paquet soigneusement emballé de soie et le tendit à Eriol en lui disant :

\- Voici pour vous le cadeau d'un parent… éloigné, un œuf de la nouvelle année elfique ! J'ignore ce dont il s'agit, mais un seigneur elfe m'a assuré qu'il viendrait à point lorsque son possesseur en aurait le plus besoin. De grand cœur, il est à vous, à présent ! J'espère qu'il vous apportera l'espoir tant que durera sa maturation, et la joie au moment de son éclosion !

Ce cadeau inattendu émut le vieux gnome aux larmes :

\- Eriol savait au fond de lui que son peuple ne lui reviendrait pas... Mais il est maintenant heureux de connaître un jeune et généreux bras de sa rivière, confiant qu'elle se perpétuera. Prenez grand soin de vous ! Rejoignez maintenant vos compagnons. Allez !

Le gnome caressa la joue de Gerry qui tressaillit. Aussitôt le sol tressauta bruyamment, comme la coque d'un navire raclant un fond rocheux. Des bruits liquides environnaient le hobbit. Il émergea de la souche qui tanguait mollement. Dans l'aube grise il vit quelques énormes créatures sombres, aux immenses bras tors et velus, se précipiter dans le lit du fleuve pour atteindre l'ile - l'île sur laquelle il se trouvait avec ses compagnons, et qui s'éloignait du rivage !

Le vaisseau d'Eriol, à présent à quelques brasses de la berge, fit une embardée, soulevant une vague d'eaux vertes qui submergea les créatures sombres. Lorsqu'elles reparurent à la surface, elles se débattaient dans de longues algues gluantes. Elles ne survécurent pas à la seconde vague. La meute déferla sur la berge, impuissante et rageuse.

L'île s'éloignait toujours de la rive orientale. Il semblait à Gerry qu'elle se mouvait au rythme d'une brasse lente et puissante. Notre hobbit contempla longuement se lever l'aube sur le grand fleuve, comme pétrifié sur son frêle esquif, tandis qu'autour de lui, reposaient ses camarades endormis, bordés des brumes protectrices de la rivière. L'île vint s'amarrer à la berge occidentale, au nord des marais aux iris, alors que l'Anduin coulait majestueusement, inondé des couleurs de l'aube aux doigts de rose dans son berceau de nuages4.

Gerry revenait lentement à lui, assis près de la souche, comme s'il s'éveillait d'un profond sommeil. Il dut s'asperger la tête pour rassembler complètement ses esprits. Alors il rangea précipitamment son anneau et courut secouer ses compagnons, les pressant de se lever. Tirant Gandalf par la manche jusqu'en haut du promontoire, le hobbit montrait la souche en insistant : juste là ! Après que le magicien eut jeté un regard incrédule à l'intérieur de la souche, Gerry vérifia lui-même : elle était bien creuse, mais profonde seulement d'une coudée. Le fond tapissé de feuilles sèches avait manifestement constitué un excellent matelas pour un certain hobbit ! Gandalf jeta un regard acéré vers Gerry et lui posa paternellement la main sur l'épaule :

\- Ainsi vous aussi, vous avez rêvé ! Lorsqu'on rêve tout seul, ce n'est qu'un rêve, alors que lorsqu'on rêve à plusieurs c'est déjà une réalité !5 Il se trouve que j'ai moi aussi songé à des créatures étranges… Peut-être aurons-nous l'opportunité, lorsque tout sera terminé, de partager ce que nous avons appris de ce rêve-ci ?

Gerry savait, lui, que son anneau les avait sauvés en sollicitant son lointain ancêtre.

La compagnie qui s'éveillait était désorientée. Pour les plus crédules, l'Anduin semblait avoir inversé son cours. Mais les capitaines, eux, s'en rendirent immédiatement compte : ils avaient bel et bien traversé pendant la nuit ! La berge opposée grouillait d'ennemis, qui gesticulaient et lançaient des imprécations à leur adresse. Seul Gerry put distinguer qu'ils combattaient vainement des nuées de moustiques.

Trop heureux de leur bonne étoile, Arathorn et Thráin rassemblèrent leurs gens et décampèrent rapidement, n'ayant pas le temps d'approfondir ce mystère. Ils suivirent donc Gandalf, qui se dirigea plein ouest, grimpant les premières pentes d'épineux, pour sortir du champ de vision de leurs opposants.

Gerry versa une larme en jetant un dernier regard au monticule. Son cœur se serra comme s'il quittait la Comté. Ce ne fut qu'alors, à quelque distance, qu'il remarqua que l'île ressemblait au dos d'une tortue. Les contes de sa grand-mère, hantés de croque-mitaines surgis des bois et traversés par le Fastitocalon, lui revinrent en mémoire. L'île se couvrit alors de petites étoiles bleutées, qui s'ouvraient en scintillant sous le soleil montant. Les iris de Loeg Ninglorion lui souriaient, comme si un vieil ancêtre le saluait par-delà un rêve.

.oOo.

1 L'Elfe Gris Thingol, Roi des Elfes Sindar de Beleriand, et sa reine la maïa Melian, régnaient sur le royaume de Doriath, protégé par les enchantements de la souveraine et la vigilance de son peuple. Doriath était bordé (Aros, Sirion) et traversé (Esgalduin), par des fleuves et rivières.

2 La Femme des marais, en Sindarin.

3 Loups noirs

4 Homère

5 Elder Camara


	41. Le grand fleuve - Solstice

.oOo.

Les compagnons, perplexes, soupçonnaient qu'une grande magie les avaient sauvés d'un désastre imminent. Gandalf nia être la cause de ce mystère, rappelant que seul Gerry avait assisté au phénomène et n'avait pas été surpris lors de leur inexplicable sauvetage.

Vous vous doutez bien qu'on ne le crut pas ! Mais chacun se garda d'insister pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire : lorsque l'on voyage avec un magicien, il vaut mieux ne pas poser trop de questions…

Cependant, la réputation de Maître Touque fut hautement affectée : sa grande habileté à s'esquiver brusquement, sa capacité à repérer un bruissement mieux qu'un rôdeur, ou les prodiges tirés de sa pipe, furent considérés sous un autre jour. Plus que tout, la connivence avec Gandalf au sujet de ce rêve nocturne mystérieux, donnait à penser que l'on ne soupçonnait encore que le début de ce qu'il y avait à découvrir à son sujet.

Une retenue discrète de la part des rôdeurs et une déférence cordiale de la part des nains, se manifestèrent pendant les quelques jours que la compagnie mit à rejoindre la vallée de l'Eitheland, en se dirigeant vers le nord. Arathorn s'évertuait à traiter Gerry en écuyer, lui enseignant le maniement des armes, mais en l'employant un peu plus suivant ses aptitudes. Ainsi le hobbit accompagnait-il souvent l'un des dúnedain en éclaireur. Le capitaine dúnadan agissait d'ailleurs de même envers Bera, qui s'avéra aussi compétente que le plus endurci de ses hommes.

Lorsque les pauses ou le repos du soir lui en laissaient le loisir, Gerry sortait son petit nécessaire à couture de sa poche et s'occupait l'esprit et les mains en raccommodant son mouchoir ou sa veste. Car, comme vous le savez sans doute à présent, notre hobbit était un garçon soigneux qui détestait paraître à son désavantage dans une tenue négligée.

Pendant ces travaux manuels, il ne cessait de s'interroger à propos de son trésor. À la lumière du feu au campement, tandis que Gandalf enseignait à lire à Bera dans le livre de contes, Gerry pesait ses actes dans sa conscience de Hobbit. Son ancienne résolution avait paru saine et raisonnable – rendre cet anneau à son propriétaire… Mais il fallait à présent considérer les progrès qu'il avait accomplis dans la maîtrise de son anneau magique ! La preuve en était faite, à présent, puisque grâce à lui, la compagnie avait échappé à un péril mortel. Pour le bien de ses amis, ne devait-il pas s'en remettre à son talent ? N'était-ce pas pur altruisme de sa part, que d'avoir confiance en ses propres capacités ?

Mais Gerry se rendait bien compte, sans le formuler clairement, que le désir de puissance prenait en son cœur une place croissante. Gandalf et Elrond l'avaient tous deux averti des dangers. Aussi un reste de culpabilité s'obstinait à ébranler les arguments de sa raison, au moment où ils semblaient inattaquables.

Alors Gerry se cantonnait dans l'entre-deux : il comptait, plus tard, restituer l'anneau à son propriétaire légitime. En attendant, il devait continuer à progresser dans la maîtrise de ce trésor ! En le faisant au bénéfice de ses amis, n'écartait-il pas le danger de corruption ? Mais aurait-il la force de s'en séparer le moment venu ? Le hobbit se rassura en songeant qu'il avait abandonné son œuf magique sans l'ombre d'un regret. Pourvu qu'il ressente le même détachement à l'instant de gagner sa complète rédemption !

Au cours de ces jours les plus longs de l'année, la compagnie progressa rapidement, sans faire aucune rencontre durant son périple dans la vallée occidentale de l'Anduin. L'été éclatait en ors ruisselant depuis les cieux immaculés jusques aux pentes revivifiées des Monts de Brume. Chaque matin le brouillard, répit des chênes séculaires, se retirait lentement, tandis que Bera saluait l'arrivée de l'astre du jour. Bénissant l'heure, elle contemplait silencieusement l'aube s'étendre sur la Terre du Milieu, en une étreinte caressante et féconde. Les sèves sylvestres répandaient leur vigueur en fruits vermeils. Puis les rayons mordants accablaient hommes, nains et montures après la fraîcheur des nuits du septentrion. La compagnie reprenait alors sa route dans la canicule estivale, cherchant asile et cueillant les fruits lourds sous les frondaisons sylvestres. Et chaque soir la princesse des Bearnides saluait l'astre qui déclinait, le remerciant pour sa coupe de vie débordant par les bois et la plaine.

Au solstice, elle tint à organiser une petite fête en l'honneur de l'été. Gandalf la seconda avec bienveillance. Après avoir entretenu le feu toute la nuit, ils commencèrent par réveiller toute la compagnie, une heure avant le lever du soleil. Tous firent leur toilette et revêtirent un vêtement clair. Bera se livra à une danse rituelle de son peuple autour du feu. Puis à sa demande, Gilhael sculpta sur une bûche une figure du soleil telle que les Bearnides la représentaient. Ils la brûlèrent solennellement en formulant des vœux pour que les cycles du monde apportent toujours leur écot de lumière. Les dúnedain s'associèrent à la cérémonie en contant l'histoire du char du soleil. Thráin, qui ne pouvait être de reste, entonna le chant des lumières de Khazad-Dûm, repris par le chœur des nains.

Gerry quant à lui n'ajouta rien : il se sentait bien petit et insignifiant, les coutumes de son peuple lui semblaient un peu frustes et creuses, copiée sans les comprendre auprès de peuples plus éclairés. Ses amis lui paraissaient animés d'une hauteur de vue bien supérieure à la sienne. Les dúnedain, versés par nécessité dans les voies de la nature, mettaient un point d'honneur à développer également les talents légués par la civilisation sophistiquée des hommes de la mer. Les uns sculptaient, d'autres pratiquaient la musique, étudiaient la littérature elfique, les arts ou les sciences. Les nains quant à eux, cultivaient au fond de leur cœur la passion de l'or et des joyaux, ces jouets qu'ils façonnaient pour créer la beauté, usant de leurs techniques peaufinées en secret et transmises d'une génération à la suivante. Les Bearnides eux-mêmes ressentaient une riche communion, non seulement avec leurs forêts et leurs habitants, mais avec l'univers tout entier.

\- Je n'avais jamais célébré le soleil ! Dans la Comté, nous ne fêtons guère que les foires et les anniversaires… dit-il pour lui-même d'un air désabusé.

\- Balivernes ! s'écria Gandalf qui l'observait depuis quelque instants. Pourquoi croyez-vous que vos principales foires se déroulent aux dates fixées ? N'importe quel paysan de la Comté sait très précisément quels produits sont prisés à chaque festival. La foire du printemps leur permet d'échanger les animaux reproducteurs, celle de l'été est le temps des mises en conserves. La foire d'automne consacre la fin des moissons, tandis que celle d'hiver met à l'honneur les travaux manuels des veillées. Le jardinier de votre père n'a pas oublié, quant à lui, ce qu'il doit au soleil ! Seuls les jeunes oisifs dans votre genre ne se rappellent pas l'avoir su un jour…

Devant l'air abattu de Gerry, Gandalf poursuivit pour le réconforter :

\- Vous avez appris beaucoup de choses ces derniers jours. Ne vous affligez point si tous vos absurdes et aimables hobbits vous paraissent sans profondeur ou sans mémoire. Peut-être n'êtes-vous simplement pas encore apte à reconnaître leurs talents. Profitez de votre aventure et de ses rencontres, favorables ou inquiétantes. Lorsque vous reviendrez, vos pairs vous paraitront dignes d'éloges. Alors ce qu'ils apportent au monde vous semblera limpide, et vous les chérirez d'autant plus !

La compagnie atteignit la vallée de la rivière Eitheland quelques jours après. Un courant impétueux y chantait dans un lit rocheux, sinueux mais rapide. Les sapins aux extrémités vert tendre couvraient les vallons accidentés. Purifiée par les neiges des cimes, une brise neuve soufflait en charriant des effluves de résine et de silex. Mais la petite rivière les tint en échec sur de longs milles vers le nord-ouest, avant de leur révéler un passage guéable.

Après deux jours de marche harassante parmi les éboulis, les compagnons peinèrent quelques heures pour faire traverser les montures par un gué glissant et dangereux, en les déchargeant et en portant leur fardeau à dos de nains ou de dúnedain.

Ingold passait avec le dernier mulet, lorsque l'animal fut pris d'une panique soudaine au milieu du gué, sans doute effrayé par les ombres furtives des truites se faufilant entre ses pattes. Le mulet se cabra, déséquilibrant le dúnadan qui tomba à l'eau. Bárin et Krὸrin, qui observaient la manœuvre, hilares, rebroussèrent chemin pour l'aider.

Mais le dúnadan avait le bras en sang et ne pouvait résister au courant. Heureusement, l'adroit Krὸrin parvint à lui lancer une corde, qui sauva certainement le malheureux de la noyade. Bárin de son côté tenta de maîtriser le mulet qui se débattait sur les galets glissants, empêtré dans les algues visqueuses. Et le gros nain à son tour, battant des bras comme un moulin à vent de la Comté, tomba à l'eau en criant :

\- Ouèèèh… J'sais pas na…

Mais la gerbe d'eau spectaculaire que le gros nain avait déclenchée couvrit son appel à l'aide. Les autres nains, qui se séchaient sur la rive et n'avaient rien remarqué du drame, éclatèrent de rire. Fὸrin, un biscuit en main, demanda en mastiquant :

\- Wèche Sèpann ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Le brave Bárin n'avait pas lâché la longe du mulet, pour la bonne raison qu'il s'y était emmêlé, solidement quoique bien involontairement. Le mulet, souffrant du postérieur droit, s'était enfin dégagé des algues et entreprenait piteusement de regagner la rive, nageant maladroitement. Mais il traînait le pauvre nain, qui barbotait dans des convulsions assez comiques, et finit par flotter sans connaissance.

Sur la berge, ses compagnons, enfin conscients du drame, accoururent pour porter secours à Bárin, Fὸrin et Ingold. Mais une fois leurs camarades ramenés sur la berge, ils constatèrent que la peau de Bárin avait une teinte bleutée. Il leur fallut de longues minutes pour ranimer le nain, pressant sur sa large bedaine ou le renversant pour lui faire régurgiter son eau. Encore n'y seraient-ils pas parvenus si Ingold lui-même, ruisselant et grimaçant de douleur, n'avait dirigé la manœuvre.

Au grand dam de Thráin, Arathorn ordonna une halte de plusieurs jours pour permettre aux deux blessés et à l'animal de se remettre, et à tous de se reposer. Une discussion animée s'ensuivit, au cours de laquelle le chef des Dunedain fit valoir son autorité plutôt que sa force de persuasion. En réalité, il comptait envoyer ses éclaireurs en avant, maintenant que le terrain était devenu difficile, recherchant avant tout des signes de l'escouade qui les avait, théoriquement, précédés dans les parages. Mais le dúnadan n'expliqua pas sa décision, ce que Gandalf regretta.

La compagnie s'installa dans un vallon bien dissimulé et y établit quelques défenses. De jeunes sapins abattus et assemblés en saillants mirent les montures à l'abri des loups et les nains à l'abri du vent nocturne. Cherchant du fourrage, les nains tirèrent quelques faisans dans les hautes herbes d'un plateau situé un mille plus au nord.

Pendant que les nains fortifiaient le camp, les dúnedain, Gerry et Bera partirent en une reconnaissance lointaine. Le versant nord de la vallée de l'Eithelang se révélant plus praticable, ils s'éloignèrent de bon matin vers le plateau qui ruisselait des couleurs de l'été sous un soleil ardent. De riches prairies ondulaient sur une grande étendue, limitée au nord par une ligne grise, indécise et lointaine, et vers l'ouest par la majestueuse chaîne des Monts de Brume. Cheminant à pied, ils suivirent le bord du plateau sur plusieurs lieues. Comme la journée s'avançait, les ondulations herbeuses se transformèrent progressivement en collines. Plus à l'ouest encore, le bord du plateau se fit abrupt, surplombant la rivière par endroits. Les compagnons durent alors chercher leur chemin à travers les premiers épaulements de la grande chaîne de montagnes.

Ce fut l'occasion pour son parrain d'aguerrir Gerry. Le groupe se dispersa, prenant le hobbit comme centre, dont la progression était la plus lente. Arathorn lui assigna l'objectif de se diriger vers l'ouest sans se faire repérer par ses compagnons. Après seulement deux milles, Hirgon et Gilhael l'avaient déjà perdu de vue et tâchaient de le retrouver en le pistant. Arathorn se rendit alors un peu mieux compte des capacités naturelles de son éclaireur. Il lui prodigua quelques conseils et changea d'exercice. Ils s'éloignèrent d'un sillon chacun et progressèrent dans les éboulis, les buissons et les résineux, communiquant entre eux en imitant les cris des petits animaux. Le hobbit y montrait des dispositions encourageantes. Durant leur marche fatigante, ils croisèrent plusieurs traces de gibiers que les dúnedain firent lire à Gerry. Dans ce domaine également, l'école buissonnière de la Comté avait su, semble-t-il, éveiller les dons naturalistes, sinon académiques, du moins pratiques du hobbit.

Leurs recherches durèrent tout le reste du jour. La compagnie trouva enfin les restes d'une ancienne route, qui se perdait à flanc de colline pour reparaître à l'occasion sur les restes d'un pont ou d'une chaussée surélevée. Les dúnedain s'évertuèrent à relever des traces, anciennes ou récentes, anxieux d'obtenir des nouvelles de leurs camarades partis en éclaireurs quelques semaines avant eux. Mais la pénombre les rattrapa avant qu'ils n'en trouvassent, au milieu d'un long défilé de rochers, au fond duquel coulait un ruisselet. Il était probable qu'aux époques de fonte des neiges, l'écoulement des eaux ait défoncé et par endroits entièrement emporté la route.

La nuit tombée, la compagnie se réfugia au sommet d'une pente douce. Un espace à peu près plat surplombait un coude du vallon, permettant d'en surveiller deux segments d'environ un demi mille chacun. Derrière eux, une falaise d'une hauteur inconnue les dominait de sa masse sombre et indistincte. Un éboulis jouxtait leur refuge, reliquat d'un pan de falaise effondré, comme profondément entaillé par le ciseau du forgeron du monde. Les compagnons hésitèrent à le gravir, car il semblait instable et dangereux, outre le fait que l'on n'en voyait pas le sommet.

Après un maigre repas froid, le petit groupe passa une courte nuit entrecoupée des cris des chasseurs nocturnes. Le hobbit souffrit plus que d'habitude de son tour de garde, dans ce désert de pierres et de ronces. De hautes ombres de brumes semblaient se pencher vers lui pour susurrer leurs malheurs. À plusieurs reprises il sursauta dans la pénombre lorsque des doigts de froid brouillard frôlaient ses chevilles ou sa nuque.

Arathorn lui aussi rêvait de silhouettes fantomatiques. De larges épaules vêtues d'une antique toge surgirent dans son sommeil, reléguant au second plan la figure ténue, fine et colorée de sa chère épouse. Le profil majestueux éleva sa voix profonde :

_Survolant la contrée s'allonge une grande ombre,_

_Péril ailé assaillant l'ouest de nuées sombres._

_La tour de garde vacille. Du tombeau des Rois_

_S'approche le Destin. Les Défunts en arroi_

_Se lèvent, car l'heure est venue pour les félons._

_À la Pierre d'Erech ils se rassembleront,_

_Pour y entendre un cor clamer dans les alpages._

_Qui sonnera du cor ? Qui les appellera_

_De leur morne brunante, le peuple paria ?_

_L'héritier du lige qui obtint leur hommage._

_Venant au Nord lointain, pressé par le besoin,_

_Des portes des Morts il prendra le chemin. 1_

Il avait déjà entendu ce poème, lui semblait-il. Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion d'y réfléchir, car à l'aube, Arathorn s'avisa qu'il avait dormi - certes d'un seul œil – tout près d'un petit monticule de pierres. Il l'examina avec attention et s'exclama :

\- Elbereth nous a envoyé des nouvelles de nos frères à la faveur de la nuit ! Baranor et Eradan ont séjourné ici ! Le message est daté d'il y a deux semaines et parle de danger… de mort !

Une ombre tomba sur la compagnie. Mû par les réminiscences de son rêve prophétique, Arathorn sentait venir l'heure de son destin. Il ordonna :

\- Préparons-nous à partir ! J'ai des raisons de penser que ce message s'interprète ainsi : que le danger vient des morts, non pas que nous affronterons un danger mortel !

Gerry, bien que son cœur de hobbit fût serré, fit remarquer :

\- Au moins il n'est fait mention d'aucun dragon ! Sommes-nous dûment assurés que cette Scatha est bien morte ?

Arathorn le remit sévèrement à sa place :

\- À quoi sert-il de vous convier aux conseils si vous n'écoutez rien ? Scatha la grande a bien été détruite, mais de toute évidence la rumeur de malédiction de son or suffit à effaroucher les timorés !

Le hobbit serra les lèvres, n'osant exprimer son inquiétude à propos de ces morts qui pourraient s'avérer dangereux. Bera, pour conjurer cette funeste allusion, entreprit son salut au soleil, bien que l'astre ne fût pas encore visible.

Le petit groupe progressa de quelques milles au fond du ravin, dont les bords se faisaient de plus en plus élevés et encaissés. Après une soudaine et rude côte entre les parois abruptes qui les entouraient, ils émergèrent à l'entrée d'une large vallée.

Contemplant le paysage déchiqueté, Arathorn dit lentement :

\- Nous avons retrouvé le chemin de Barum-Nahal ! Le destin du Nord est en marche…

.oOo.

1 Le Seigneur des Anneaux, la prophétie de Malbeth. J.R.R. Tolkien. Traduction personnelle rimée, ajustée de quelques passages réinterprétés pour les besoins de ce livre.


	42. La voie des morts - Prophétie

.oOo.

Les compagnons, parvenus au sommet d'un éboulis assez raide, contemplaient une large vallée encaissée. Jaillissant d'une ouverture béant à mi-hauteur d'une falaise, à l'extrémité opposée de la compagnie, une rivière chutait dans un bassin en projetant des gerbes de brume. Puis elle cheminait lentement d'un bout à l'autre de la vallée dans son lit boueux, jusqu'au pied de l'éboulement sur lequel les Dunedain se tenaient. Un pan de muraille entier s'était écroulé, obstruant l'extrémité du défilé que la compagnie avait emprunté pour venir. Cet effondrement avait créé un petit lac, qui s'évacuait à présent par une faille de la falaise donnant sur une autre vallée, plus au sud. Plusieurs vies d'homme s'étaient sans doute écoulées depuis cet événement. La végétation avait envahi l'éboulis, d'où suintaient des rus qui ne suffisaient pas à remplir l'ancien cours d'eau. Des buissons épineux et des arbres courts et tordus étendaient leurs racines entre les blocs de calcaire recouverts de mousse.

\- Voici donc la cause de l'assèchement du défilé que nous avons emprunté ! constata Hirgon.

La compagnie suivit le bord septentrional du lac, où ils trouvèrent des traces. Fiévreusement, ils les suivirent, relevant tous les signes disponibles, et conclurent qu'il s'agissait de celles de Baranor ou Eradan. Puis, longeant la berge du lac en remontant le courant, ils découvrirent un petit campement, dissimulé sous un bosquet, non loin d'un point d'eau. Une pile de bois de chauffe bien sec avoisinait les restes d'un feu. Les Dunedain avaient retrouvé leurs compagnons d'armes !

Le silence n'était troublé que par un placide clapot des calmes eaux du lac. Les pins ne bruissaient pas sous la caresse du vent, et aucun oiseau ne saluait le jour. La vallée entière semblait étouffer ces petits bruits qui trahissent la vie et l'écoulement du temps.

Les Dunedain se sentaient oppressés sans parvenir à discerner l'origine de leur malaise. Bera leva les yeux pour contempler la vallée. Le lac serpentait mollement entre des pentes éboulées, teintées du rose des bruyères et surmontées d'à-pics infranchissables. Au loin, la chute brilla soudain d'un orange flamboyant, éclairée par les rayons du soleil naissant. En-dessous, l'astre projetait une grande ombre vers la partie occidentale de la vallée. Arathorn, une lueur de fierté dans le regard, déclama :

_Survolant la contrée s'allonge une grande ombre,_

_Péril ailé assaillant l'ouest de nuées sombres._

Bera contempla le seigneur des Dunedain dans toute la splendeur de son rêve glorieux. Que n'eût-il été capable d'accomplir pour la survie et le renouveau de son peuple ? Comme elle aurait aimé s'attacher à lui et le suivre vers son destin ! Elle suivit la ligne de son regard aquilin et fut frappée de stupeur. Loin au-delà de la falaise occidentale, juste au-dessus de la chute de la rivière, se dressait un mont qui dominait ses voisins. Sa haute forme, claire et conique, s'estompait et tremblait dans le ciel limpide comme sous l'effet d'une chaleur intense. Les compagnons crurent percevoir de furtifs rougeoiements dans le lointain tandis qu'un grondement infime faisait sourdre une menace voilée.

Arathorn poursuivait, les yeux dans le vague :

_\- La tour de garde vacille. Du tombeau des Rois_ _S'approche le Destin. _

Les yeux perçants du hobbit repérèrent les reliefs d'une chaussée, usée et effondrée. Redoublant de prudence, la compagnie l'emprunta, longeant le lac par le nord, jusqu'à une large place pavée, entourée de pierres tombales. La petite troupe tenta d'y déchiffrer les quelques inscriptions encore visibles. Les runes de Daeron, trop souillées et effacées par les intempéries, leur indiquèrent seulement qu'il s'agissait probablement de tombes naines, ce que corroborait la taille des pierres. Au centre de l'esplanade envahie par les herbes et les ronces, se dressait un pilier solitaire, une immense pierre oblongue et anthracite, avertissement solennel aux intrus. Gerry frissonna, cependant que Bera commentait ses propres impressions :

\- Mon peuple a dressé son arbre tutélaire dans notre clairière des défunts. Aux temps de guerre, nous y suspendons les têtes de gobelins et les peaux de ouargues. La vue de notre arbre victorieux est de triste augure pour nos ennemis… Ce doigt solitaire m'y fait penser car il me glace le sang ! Il montre un chemin mais mon cœur me souffle que cette voie n'est pas pour les vivants…

En effet, le monolithe était éclairé de jaune doré et son ombre portée s'étendait à présent jusqu'en travers d'un chemin de dalles plates, qui menait à une ouverture béante au pied de la falaise.

À ces mots Arathorn ouvrit le sac qu'il portait en bandoulière et en retira un petit cor en argent. Plein d'espoir contenu, il s'écria avec emphase :

\- Voici la pierre solitaire, Erech Sarn ! Car le maître du savoir Malbeth a prédit jadis ce qui nous advient aujourd'hui :

… _Les Défunts en arroi_

_Se lèvent, car l'heure est venue pour les félons._

_À la Pierre d'Erech ils se rassembleront,_

_Pour y entendre un cor clamer dans les alpages._

_Qui sonnera du cor ? Qui les appellera_

_De leur morne brunante, le peuple paria ?_

_L'héritier du lige qui obtint leur hommage._

_Venant au Nord lointain, pressé par le besoin,_

_Des portes des Morts il prendra le chemin. 1_

Arathorn porta le cor à ses lèvres et fit retentir trois puissants appels. Le silence autour d'eux s'épaissit encore.

\- Dunedain et féaux, à moi ! Je vous conduis à notre destin.

Bera vit avec horreur les dúnedain bondir aux côtés de leur seigneur et s'apprêter à le suivre sur la voie des morts. Elle les mit en garde :

\- La mort pèse sur toute cette vallée ! La rancœur et le meurtre suintent des tombes qui jalonnent ce chemin ! La mort encore est inscrite au-delà du porche ! Je le sens dans l'air et dans l'eau !

Sûr de sa destinée, le dúnadan répondit avec impatience :

\- Cessez de humer le malheur comme un animal et ravalez vos larmes de crainte ! Puissiez-vous respecter votre serment ! Aujourd'hui le destin nous donne la chance attendue par mon peuple durant des générations ! Nous allons la saisir avec ou sans votre aide !

La jeune femme, ravalant en effet des larmes de dépit, parut grandir alors que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Ses cheveux noirs, ébouriffés et gonflés de colère, flamboyèrent de roux au soleil et semblèrent un instant comme la crinière d'un ours des montagnes. Le petit hobbit, que ni la majesté des lieux, ni la tension de l'instant ne semblaient priver de son bon sens, grommela :

\- Qui sont ces parjures morts, des nains ou des hommes ? Et à qui va leur allégeance, je me le demande, après toutes ces années… Il vaudrait bien mieux attendre Gandalf et Thráin…

Nulle autre remarque ne pouvait plus endurcir le cœur déjà déterminé du dúnadan, dont le regard impérieux n'admettait aucune réplique.

Les dúnedain s'avancèrent derrière leur seigneur, le visage tendu par l'appréhension mais les mains crispées sur leurs armes. Bera se prépara à contrecœur, pour le seul renom des Bearnides.

\- Souffrez au moins nous préparer pour les ténèbres ! siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle sortit de son étui de fer et de bois le charbon ardent qu'elle conservait toujours sur elle. Il provenait du foyer de la maison de Bearn, qui jamais ne s'était éteint depuis que leur mère l'avait allumé, avant même sa naissance. Après avoir allumé une torche, elle couvrit sa tête d'une cape en peau de daim. Pour affronter la mort, mieux valait avoir deux peaux… Saisissant sa hache, elle adressa une dernière prière au soleil et suivit les hommes.

Mais Gerry resta en arrière, pétrifié au pied du monolithe, incapable de soulever la chape d'horreur que les certitudes douteuses de son seigneur lui inspiraient. Sans connaitre la prophétie de Malbeth, son bon sens de hobbit avait décelé que l'espoir d'Arathorn passait sous silence des points pour le moins obscurs et inquiétants.

Il vit ses compagnons s'éloigner, gravissant la voie dallée vers la bouche ouverte, qui exhalait des effluves de terreur muette. Au moment où ils parvenaient sur le seuil et s'apprêtaient à y disparaître, Gerry sentit poindre une culpabilité qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Une voûte de pierre taillée surplombait l'entrée sombre. De pâles volutes rousses s'en échappaient, comme si l'âme des occupants s'enfuyait à l'approche des intrus. Un visage barbu aux formes géométriques usées occupait le tympan et laissait planer son regard vide en contrebas. Arathorn, Hirgon, Gilhael et Bera, arme au poing, s'engagèrent dans l'antre obscur. Le hobbit tressaillit : une fois ses compagnons disparus au-delà du porche, plus un bruit ne lui parvint, ni cliquetis de maille, ni choc de lourde botte sur le pavé froid.

Après avoir gravi quelques marches, les compagnons avancèrent dans la pénombre, Arathorn en tête. Hirgon alluma sa torche à celle de Bera. Nul n'osait parler, mais il leur semblait qu'aucun son n'aurait pu sortir de leur gorge nouée. La voie dallée montait lentement, dévoilant parfois, d'un côté ou de l'autre, une alcôve abritant une pierre tombale ou un cercueil en granit. Après un coude vers la gauche, ils se heurtèrent à un mur froid et lisse, si obscur qu'il semblait absorber la lumière de leurs torches.

Arathorn se saisit derechef de son cor et lança un clair appel, qui sonna dans le tunnel comme un manifeste de la vie face à l'au-delà. Mais l'autorité d'Arathorn sembla faire merveille dans le tunnel : le mur se dissolvait en quelques instants, la lumière des torches perçant les ténèbres d'une grande pièce à présent révélée.

Les compagnons grimpèrent la volée de marches qui suivait et découvrirent un catafalque portant une stèle ou un autel de pierre grise. Les murs sculptés rappelaient le décor du porche, des lignes brisées formant des fresques animalières et des motifs géométriques. Deux ouvertures dans le mur à droite de l'entrée semblaient mener plus avant au cœur de la falaise. Des haches sculptées s'entrecroisaient au-dessus du porche de gauche, semblant interdire le passage. Au-dessus du porche de droite était gravée une montagne triangulaire, au sommet recouvert d'une incrustation de métal blanc.

\- Voici le passage de Barum-Nahal, cratère éternellement recouvert de neige ! dit Arathorn.

Mais sur l'autel central, un gisant de chair reposait immobile. Les Dunedain tremblants examinèrent le corps et reconnurent Eradan, rôdeur à la main sûre, au pas inlassable et à l'âme obstinée. Le cadavre nu ne portait aucune blessure mortelle apparente, malgré de nombreuses lacérations et ecchymoses. Le visage cependant, figé en un affreux rictus, contait la souffrance et l'horreur qui avaient précédé la mort. Les hommes furent ébranlés par cette atroce découverte. Bera éplorée recouvrit le corps de sa peau de daim.

Alors Arathorn entonna le chant des trépassés, prière des Dunedain à l'Unique, pour que le défunt trouve son chemin vers Mandos, en son royaume refuge des âmes mortelles. La mélodie, reprise en cœur par ses deux camarades atterrés, filait laborieusement à travers leurs pleurs, semblant confinée à la pièce, incapable de vaincre l'oppressante pénombre qui les environnait.

Mais soudain parvint aux compagnons un bruit infime, un râle ténu, comme le souffle court d'un homme à bout de force. Les torches vacillèrent un instant sous un faible courant d'air glacé. Les compagnons franchirent le porche couronné de haches car la plainte, humaine, semblait en provenir. Mus par l'espoir et taraudés par la crainte, ils se précipitèrent et découvrirent leur compagnon Baranor, allongé nu sur une pierre basse et plate, enchaîné comme un condamné ou un sacrifié. Les rigoles taillées dans le pourtour de la pierre révélaient l'odieuse destination de cet autel. Pâle comme un linceul et les yeux exorbités, le pauvre hère délirait, exsangue :

\- Que vienne le règne des Valar ! Vous voilà enfin ! Le Roi des morts refuse le passage, Hirmain2 ! Il m'a tourmenté, mais j'ai regardé ailleurs ! Ils ont pris Eradan aussi… Pour les vaincre, seules valent la lumière et la chaleur. Fuyez !

Le visage parcheminé de Baranor cessa alors de s'animer. Le corps décharné retomba mollement sur l'autel sacrificiel. Arathorn s'agenouilla près du malheureux, brisant de son épée les chaines d'argent qui l'entravaient. Bera s'approcha pour lui donner de l'eau, mais tout se passa alors très vite. Le courant d'air glacé s'intensifia, produisant un sifflement de plus en plus aigu. Des lambeaux de brume grise les frôlèrent et les enveloppèrent comme des algues humides dans un vent glacial, les figeant de stupeur. Avant que les compagnons ne le réalisent, une porte de pierre avait basculé pour leur bloquer la retraite.

Elle crissa dans son logement avec le même son que le couvercle d'un tombeau. Un froid intense s'insinua alors dans la pièce. Le moribond s'agita, hurlant et se débattant avant de retomber inerte. Malgré l'empressement de ses compagnons, ils ne purent le ranimer. Baranor venait de succomber.

Quiconque ne put rallumer une torche. Le charbon incandescent de la Bearnide semblait neutralisé par un froid surnaturel. Après quelques tentatives infructueuses pour basculer la lourde porte de pierre, les compagnons se rendirent à l'évidence : ils étaient pris au piège au cœur de la montagne ! Les armes ne furent d'aucun secours contre la masse immense de roche qui barrait le passage. Ils épuisèrent leur rage et aucun d'entre eux ne sut trouver de levier ou d'artifice pour lever l'obstacle…

Arathorn essaya de son cor d'argent. La clameur leur parut odieuse, râle assourdi et pitoyable.

En désespoir de cause, les compagnons chantèrent à nouveau le thème des trépassés, pour combattre les ténèbres. Mais les paroles sonnaient à leurs oreilles comme leur propre hymne funèbre.

Bientôt ils s'aperçurent avec effroi qu'ils avaient du mal à commander à leurs membres engourdis. L'espoir mourut en leurs cœurs. Ils s'assirent sur le sol, sans s'éloigner les uns des autres, haletant dans la pénombre glacée.

C'est alors qu'ils réalisèrent que le hobbit ne se trouvait plus parmi eux.

.oOo.

1 Le Seigneur des Anneaux, la prophétie de Malbeth. J.R.R. Tolkien. Traduction personnelle rimée, ajustée de quelques passages réinterprétés pour les besoins de ce livre.

2 Général. Littéralement : Premier Chef.


	43. La voie des morts - Chant funèbre

.oOo.

Au pied du monolithe, Gerry rassemblait toute sa volonté, bribe par bribe. Lentement aiguillonné par la culpabilité, le généreux courage de sa petite race avait commencé à se réveiller. Pour tous les matins tranquilles au cœur de la Comté, pour toutes les pintes de bière, honnêtement gagnées après une journée d'auguste labeur par quelque vieux du quartier Nord, il suivrait son seigneur !

Mais il lui fallait encore vaincre les tremblements incontrôlables de ses jambes. Rassemblant tout son être, il se trouva à nouveau à focaliser sa volonté sous la forme d'une image mentale circulaire et dorée. Encore une fois cet objet magique venait à point pour l'aider à se dépasser.

Gerry vainquit la résistance de ses membres et contraignit ses pieds à avancer. Il marcha avec peine jusqu'au seuil du souterrain. La peur le maintint là, en sueur et pantelant, pendant un temps qui lui parut une éternité. Une étrange torpeur figeait ses articulations chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas dans l'ombre menaçante du porche.

La plainte longue et rauque d'un oliphant s'éleva du fond du tunnel et décrut lentement, comme le râle d'un mourant. Les cheveux de Gerry se dressèrent sur sa tête mais il crut sentir son anneau bondir dans son logement de cuir. Se secouant enfin, il sortit son trésor et le leva bien haut. Le cercle d'or et les deux pierres étincelaient au soleil, lançant d'insolents rayons ambrés à l'assaut de l'impénétrable obscurité du souterrain.

Le hobbit s'avança prudemment, brandissant sa torche d'espoir et scrutant la pénombre. Chaque pas dans le tunnel lui apportait des sensations nouvelles : froides sueurs, vertiges, étouffement, claustrophobie, … Bientôt il lui sembla que des yeux s'allumaient sporadiquement autour de lui, certains mauvais et inquisiteurs comme une commère de Grand-Cave, d'autres froids et désespérés comme une statue du Roi. Gerry persévéra, pas à pas, en essayant de détourner son attention de ces menaces sournoises, devinant ou espérant à demi, qu'elles n'étaient que des illusions issues de ses propres craintes. Des chuchotements indécis coururent autour de lui, chuintements dispensant les malédictions de générations d'hommes et de nains. Plus loin, de longues mains de brume tentèrent de le saisir de leur étreinte glacée.

Mais notre hobbit ne flanchait pas.

Un long moment après avoir pénétré dans le tunnel, Gerry atteignit un tournant.

Il se rendit alors compte que la lumière ambiante avait baissé, au point qu'il ne distinguait plus guère sa propre personne. Seules les deux petites pierres de son anneau brillaient encore, comme si elles avaient emmagasiné les rayons du soleil, pour les restituer à présent au cœur de la roche.

Mais juste après le coude, Gerry s'arrêta soudain, comme entravé par une volonté plus ancienne, plus endurcie et plus impérieuse que la sienne. Un mur invisible lui interdisait le passage, pétri de haine pour les vivants et d'avidité pour le sang qui coule dans leurs veines.

Un instant, le hobbit perdit contenance à la pensée que son anneau pourrait faiblir. Les chuchotements, regards et frôlements furtifs reprirent de plus belle. Mais les petites pierres luisaient d'un éclat égal, sans aucun signe de fléchissement. À nouveau Gerry se concentra, focalisant sa volonté sur ses camarades et le besoin de les rejoindre.

Et il parvint à dépasser le mur d'adversité ! Il s'avança bravement, et le mur se referma derrière lui avec un bruit de succion, sec et horrible ! Le Hobbit se mit à trembler dans l'ombre.

Alors il entendit ses camarades. Ils semblaient se trouver loin de lui, comme au fin fond d'un grand bois tapissé de mousses. Mais Gerry perçut l'angoisse et le désespoir dans leurs supplications. C'est lui qu'ils appelaient, lui si impuissant, tout flageolant et tâtonnant dans le noir ! Dans ce demi-rêve, il eut conscience que les choses devaient aller bien mal pour ses amis. Un chant lent et triste se faisait entendre, la litanie des Dunedain pour les morts.

Mais un petit air perfide, aigre comme la menace d'un lâche et insidieux comme une maladie contagieuse, s'ajoutait en contrepoint, pervertissant de ses dissonances le noble aria à Mandos1. L'air disgracieux gagnait progressivement en puissance et en assurance, scandant avec force la vanité haineuse de ses répétitions. Une créature, flétrie de fiel et ivre du désir de détruire ces vies destinées à courir librement au soleil, se tenait là, psalmodiant sa litanie de mise à mort. Informe et impalpable, elle flottait dans la pièce au-delà de l'escalier, attentive au déclin rapide de ses victimes.

Les camarades du hobbit, que leurs forces abandonnaient, se relayaient dans le chant pour résister au maléfice. La larme à l'œil, Gerry reconnut la voix haute et gutturale de Bera, qui fredonnait avec ses camarades sans comprendre les paroles.

\- Ils ne mourront pas ! cria le fils du Touque en lui-même. Enfin… du moins n'abandonnerai-je pas ceux qui m'ont secouru ! nuança le petit aventurier, avec cette modestie lucide si typique de la Comté.

Gerry monta les marches en catimini. Brandissant son anneau de la main gauche, il tira sa petite dague et s'écria, de sa voix mal assurée de gamin :

\- Par Imladris, laissez-les tranquilles !

Le nom que Maître Elrond avait donné à Fondcombe fut le seul mot elfique qui lui vint aux lèvres. Il savait confusément la puissance évocatrice des mots des Elfes, mais notre hobbit venait à peine d'apprendre à lire les langues de l'ouest. Il ignorait les mots de pouvoir exaltant le courage, l'espoir ou la lumière en elfique, ou du moins ces derniers ne vinrent pas à lui dans son besoin. Aussi son injonction, si courageuse et inattendue qu'elle fût, n'eut pas l'effet de surprise que la magie prêtée à son anneau lui avait laissé espérer.

La créature interrompit immédiatement son maléfice insidieux, se retourna en grande fureur, et fondit sur le malheureux hobbit en sifflant comme un matou irrité. Terrorisé, Gerry tomba à la renverse, battant des mains pour se rétablir. Dague et anneau s'envolèrent bien contre son gré, et retombèrent derrière lui, dévalant marches de l'escalier de pierre.

Gerry heurta durement le sol de la tête. La conscience du hobbit vacilla un instant, juste assez ferme pour formuler : « Les navets sont rissolés ! 2 ».

Il faut avouer que la situation n'était pas bien brillante et que l'aventure vantée par Gandalf semblait parvenue à son terme.

Pourtant, il fut une chose qui surprit douloureusement la créature d'ombre et de fumée, en dehors de la présence inattendue de cet insignifiant mortel. La petite lumière de l'anneau, double, ténue mais opiniâtre, portait atteinte à sa toute-puissance au cœur même de son antre ! L'être du galgal entendit le tintement métallique sur le grès, clair et moqueur. Il vit la petite lueur duale et perçante rebondir avec insolence sur les marches. De fureur, sa masse plus sombre que le vide se précipita pour tuer ces flammèches, annihiler et aspirer leur inadmissible vitalité ! Il prendrait ensuite tout son temps pour s'occuper de ses hôtes, à commencer par ce ridicule mortel qui l'avait défié !

Le hobbit au sol, devinant plus que voyant la créature se ruer sur lui, eut un mouvement de protection des jambes et des mains. La créature passa en trombe au-dessus de lui et trébucha sur le hobbit ! Sans doute sa fureur vorace et son désir destructeur lui avaient-ils donné, juste un instant, une parcelle de matérialité ?

C'est du moins ce que Gandalf avança lorsqu'il sut toute l'affaire. Car tout se termina très vite pour notre aventurier en miniature. Le spectre trébucha et alla s'écraser en bas des marches, précédé du tintement exaspérant de la double lueur rebondissant sur la roche. Tentant de la saisir, le spectre, emporté par son élan, fit un pas de trop et dépassa le mur d'interdiction qu'il avait lui-même dressé. Il se retrouva éclairé un instant par une lumière naturelle - une très faible et très lointaine lumière, mais il s'agissait des reflets du soleil sur une eau courante. Or rien n'est plus nocif aux spectres, hormis les injonctions d'un magicien compétent, toujours d'après Gandalf.

Gerry jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'escalier. Le mur sombre barrant le couloir avait disparu. L'être du Tertre se tordait sur la pierre grise comme une baudruche qui se dégonfle violemment. Se tortillant au sol telle une anguille sortie des eaux, le spectre se mit alors à siffler comme la vieille bouilloire de Tante Lalésine. Clignant des yeux, le hobbit contemplait ce spectacle insolite, tandis que la créature rapetissait rapidement et hurlait sa fureur impuissante. Lorsqu'il atteignit la taille d'un vermisseau, l'être des galgals éclata dans un boum assourdissant. Puis le silence retomba dans le corridor.

Notre hobbit, qui s'était abrité lors de l'explosion, jeta un coup d'œil prudent par-dessus l'escalier. Une lumière grise éclairait à présent l'extrémité du couloir et les marches. Aucun mouvement n'était audible ou visible, tout apparaissait calme et assaini. L'air semblait débarrassé d'une présence oppressante.

Gerry tenta de se lever, sans y parvenir. Il respirait avec difficulté, pris de vertiges après le choc violent qu'il avait reçu à la tête. Ses tempes battaient la chamade. Gémissant des douleurs occasionnées par ses multiples contusions, le hobbit descendit prudemment l'escalier sur son derrière, en s'asseyant sur chaque marche, comme lorsqu'il était tout bébé.

Parvenu à mi-chemin, il fit une pause et récupéra sa dague, qui semblait tiède et gluante. Après l'avoir nettoyée avec son mouchoir, il finit sa descente circonspecte. Son anneau gisait dans la lumière rasante, ses deux pierres brillant bravement dans la poussière. Il rampa jusqu'à lui, le rangea fébrilement et s'assit dans l'encoignure, soulagé mais surpris de s'en être tiré à si bon compte. Le contrecoup du stress et de l'effort le frappa alors - il s'évanouit.

.oOo.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, Gerry s'aperçut que son crâne avait abondamment saigné. Mais il se sentait mieux, quoiqu'horriblement affamé, et il put se lever. Le corridor baignait à présent dans une faible lumière orangée. Un peu vacillant, il remonta les escaliers à la recherche de ses amis. Sur le palier, le hobbit contempla avec terreur la mise en scène morbide que le spectre avait sans doute orchestrée. Il eut alors besoin de faire la lumière, d'éclairer les coins sombres pour faire reculer les horreurs qui prenaient à nouveau vie dans son imagination ébranlée. Il rechercha fébrilement de quoi fabriquer et allumer une torche mais n'en trouva pas.

En désespoir de cause, Gerry escalada un pan de mur sculpté pour atteindre une torchère qui semblait encore porter un brandon. Horreur ! Ce qu'il avait pris pour une torche, qui s'avéra de fer rouillé, céda sous la traction du hobbit et se rompit. Gerry tomba encore une fois à la renverse et resta sur le sol, inanimé.

Au même moment, un horrible bruit se fit entendre. On eût dit le sourd fracas d'un tombeau que l'on force. Toute la pièce fut ébranlée. Lentement, comme des spectres gris de poussière, quatre silhouettes titubantes sortirent de la pièce voisine, désormais ouverte. Toussant, crachant et dispersant une brume sombre qui les enrobait comme un linceul, ils reprirent leur respiration avant de remarquer notre hobbit inconscient. Enfin les visages familiers de Bera et Arathorn se penchèrent en même temps sur le petit corps.

Avec précaution, ils s'en saisirent et l'emportèrent à l'air libre. On eut dit deux parents pleins de sollicitude, les bras enlacés autour de leur enfant et les cheveux emmêlés au-dessus du petit corps meurtri. Leurs regards se croisèrent tandis qu'ils sortaient du tunnel et Bera rougit des pensées qui l'assaillirent alors.

Mais Arathorn se comporta en soldat, ordonnant que des soins fussent donnés au blessé. Hirgon pansa la tête du hobbit, le nourrit et l'étendit au calme. Pendant ce temps Gilhael et Arathorn regagnèrent le tunnel pour bloquer le mécanisme de la porte de pierre et disposer des réserves de torches.

Ils enlevèrent également les corps de leurs compagnons tombés au combat et les portèrent laborieusement à l'entrée de la vallée, près de l'endroit où ils avaient établi leur camp. Après une heure de repos et abondance de sucreries, Gerry fut à nouveau suffisamment alerte pour se lever.

.oOo.

Arathorn présida une cérémonie d'adieux à leurs frères d'arme, à laquelle s'associèrent Bera et Gerry. Deux grandes tombes jumelles furent creusées, profondément, jusqu'à la roche. Le fond et les parois furent soigneusement tapissés de pierres plates et les corps disposés pour leur dernier repos. Gilhael était le frère de lait d'Eradan. Tous partageaient sa douleur mais il était le plus affecté. De dépit, le jeune dúnadan brisa l'œuf que lui avait donné Maître Elrond. Il y trouva trois magnifiques pendentifs en pierre de lune et décida d'en offrir un à chacun des défunts, en cadeaux d'adieu et en gage de protection dans leur voyage vers les salles de Mandos. Arathorn improvisa un chant funèbre :

_Les héros nous ramenons_

_Vers leurs dernières demeures._

_Fiers hérauts de leur Seigneur_

_Vinrent au Septentrion_

_Sous les ailes de l'espoir._

_Ils ne pourront plus revoir_

_De Nenuial la splendeur_

_Ni d'Evendim les lueurs_

_Refuges de nos errances._

_Gloire, rançon de vaillance,_

_Protège leurs ossements_

_Au val du Roc Solitaire._

_Puissent rejoindre nos pères_

_Aux jardins d'apaisement._

Gilhael orna chaque corps d'un bijou découvert dans son œuf, et noua le dernier autour de son cou. Bera s'était enquis des familles des défunts, et mise en devoir de confectionner de petites poupées en brindilles les figurant, qu'elle plaça à leurs côtés dans les tombes. Les compagnons faisaient cercle autour des tombes jumelles. Les Dunedain entonnèrent une dernière fois le chant aux trépassés. Gerry, très secoué par son aventure, tenta de suivre les paroles mais fondit en larmes, bientôt discrètement accompagné de Bera. Un petit dôme de pierres plates fut élevé au-dessus des corps pour les protéger, et chaque tombe fut recouverte de gazon.

Sur le point de partir, Arathorn se retourna et, élevant les deux mains au-dessus des tombes, dit d'une voix sourde et tremblante d'émotion contenue :

\- Par la colère de Tulkas, je fais le serment de venger votre sacrifice ! Vous serez honorés dans le Nord comme les régénérateurs du Royaume des Dunedain ! Gardez maintenant cette vallée jusqu'au retour du Roi !

Un profond silence s'établit alors dans le petit bois, comme si le vent et la roche eux-mêmes s'étaient faits les témoins émus et muets du serment d'un puissant thaumaturge. Après quoi les compagnons se retirèrent, car il ne sied pas de demeurer près des lieux consacrés à l'heure où les ombres s'allongent.

.oOo.

1 Puissance tutélaire des morts.

2 Expression typique de Bourg-de-Touque, qui signifie à peu près « S'en est fini de moi ! ». De nos jours, on dirait plutôt « les carottes sont cuites ! ».


	44. La voie des morts - Maints corridors

.oOo.

La compagnie d'Arathorn se réfugia où elle avait passé la nuit précédente. Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, les compagnons repartirent sous un ciel bas, les yeux graves et le visage tiré. Seul le regard d'Arathorn flambait du rêve ardent de la réussite et de la vengeance. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à l'issue de la longue vallée désertée par son ancien cours d'eau. Leur sortie coïncida avec la dispersion de la voûte nuageuse. Le soleil colora d'ors les visages las. S'avisant que Bera portait le hobbit bandé et nauséeux depuis plusieurs heures, Arathorn ordonna une pause et réunit la troupe. Rejetant son manteau en arrière et les poings sur ses hanches, il harangua ses compagnons :

\- Je souhaite vous dire à tous, combien je suis fier de votre constance, de votre fidélité et de votre courage. Notre compagne d'arme Bera fait montre des qualités innées d'un grand guerrier. En cela, elle fait honneur à son peuple et à son serment !

Bera lui lança un regard de reconnaissance mêlé de déception. C'est donc là tout ce qu'il apprécie en moi ! songea-t-elle en soupirant.

Mais le dúnadan poursuivait :

\- Mais nous devons tous de revoir la lumière du matin à notre protégé, Gérontius Touque ! Qu'il en soit ici chaleureusement remercié, même si nous n'en attendions pas moins de l'héritier du Thain de la Comté ! Gerry, considérez dès à présent que votre temps de probation est achevé. Vous êtes de plein droit écuyer du Seigneur des Dunedain !

Un concert d'approbations et de vivats accueillit cette déclaration, même si les voix trahissaient la fatigue. Gerry rougit comme les jeunes hobbites auxquelles il octroyait autrefois leur premier baiser. Il ressentit toutefois la nécessité d'apporter quelques précisions quant à sa bravoure, à la manière détachée et modeste des Hobbits :

\- Ma famille reste à jamais à votre service, à celui de votre Dame, et à celui de vos descendants ! Mais je crains ne point mériter vos louanges… Si vous voulez le savoir, je ne me sens vraiment pas héroïque ! Si je n'avais pas reçu l'aide de la chance et… d'un tiers pouvoir, je n'aurais jamais pu pénétrer dans ce tunnel maudit !

\- Et pourtant vous avez accompli cet exploit ! Il est vrai que la protection d'une maîtresse aussi noble que Dame Luinloth donne des ailes à son lige… Je me réjouis d'autant plus d'avoir cédé à sa demande. C'est bien vous qui avez détruit le gardien du tertre et trouvé le mécanisme débloquant la porte de pierre. Sans vous, nous aurions probablement succombé à son terrible maléfice !

Arathorn se méprenait évidemment sur la nature de l'aide tierce que Gerry avait avouée. Mais il valait mieux qu'il en fût ainsi, songea le hobbit en croisant le regard ambigu de Bera. La Bearnide semblait l'envier de l'attention chaleureuse dont il bénéficiait de la part d'Arathorn. Pourtant c'est sur le hobbit qu'elle reportait l'amour déçu qu'elle ne pouvait donner au dúnadan, comme l'aurait fait envers son enfant, une mère délaissée.

\- Vous avez vaincu votre peur et sauvé vos camarades et votre Seigneur ! Vous êtes à présent des nôtres ! annonça Arathorn avec autorité.

Les compagnons prirent un repas d'une humeur plus joyeuse que ne laissaient augurer les tristes événements de la veille. Bera admira la force d'âme d'Arathorn et le talent de ce grand capitaine pour s'attirer la fidélité de sa troupe et ranimer son courage. Le triste sourire qu'elle adressa au hobbit exprimait une résignation mélancolique. Lorsque Gerry tenta de la réconforter, elle répondit :

\- Les lumières les plus brillantes projettent les ombres les plus longues, maître hobbit. J'ai été éblouie par la lumière d'un homme hors du commun, mais que je le veuille ou non, je ne fais pas partie de son destin, qui semble se profiler au-delà des ombres où je me tiens.

Tout désolé qu'il était pour la grande guerrière, Gerry ne s'habituait pas à ne susciter qu'une affection maternelle de la part d'un être féminin de cet âge. Notre hobbit ne sut proposer de remède à l'amertume de sa compagne :

\- Tout de même, je suis peiné de vous voir si délaissée.

\- Rentrez en vous-même, écuyer, et dites-moi si vous préféreriez que votre maître trahisse sa dame ? Je ne le hais point, mais je quitterai sa compagnie lorsque mon vœu sera accompli.

Les compagnons reprirent leur chemin en coupant au plus court et purent regagner le campement avant la tombée de la nuit, à l'issue d'une marche harassante.

.oOo.

Gandalf les accueillit avec joie mais il remarqua immédiatement leurs mines graves. Le magicien s'empressa auprès de Gerry, dont Bera lui conta les exploits en changeant ses pansements. Cependant les nains, et tout particulièrement les porteurs de barbe blanche, qui avaient passé ces derniers jours à diriger le travail acharné de leurs féaux pour renforcer le camp, étaient désireux d'obtenir des nouvelles. Thráin s'estimait en droit qu'on répondît à sa curiosité. Le grand nain souhaitait ardemment en savoir plus mais il sut rabattre de sa superbe. Aussi se composa-t-il un air patelin en s'approchant :

\- Bonsoir, maître Arathorn, dit-il en dissimulant son impatience.

Le qualificatif Maître sonnait respectueusement, mais le prénom Arathorn porte en lui-même la majesté du chef des Dunedain, et jusqu'à la marque de la royauté elle-même1. Ajouter un terme qui dans d'autres circonstances, pouvait valoriser un artisan ou tout simplement un homme libre sur sa propre terre, indisposa le chef dúnadan, malgré le respect qu'il avait pour les artisans et les hommes en général. Aussi répondit-il d'un ton rogue, comme un sergent mal dégrossi aboie son rapport à un capitaine ingrat :

\- Nous avons découvert le passage vers Barum-Nahal ! Pour l'atteindre, il faut se diriger vers l'ouest sur environ onze lieues, en visant une vallée que nous avons repérée à un mille et-demi au nord de la direction occidentale. Après quoi, suivre cette vallée sur quatre lieues ne pose aucune difficulté, avant d'atteindre l'entrée d'un tunnel. Nous avons des raisons de penser qu'il s'agit là des souterrains qu'empruntaient autrefois les gens de Fram.

Thráin, quoiqu'interloqué par le ton surprenant d'Arathorn, ne cacha pas sa joie :

\- Gemmes et veines d'Or ! Voici une excellente nouvelle, maître Arathorn ! Vos rôdeurs n'ont pas leurs pareils ! Mais pourquoi montrer si triste mine ? Ne ternissez pas la joie d'une telle découverte !

\- Parce que nous avons mis en terre deux valeureux combattants, des frères qui ont donné leurs vies pour notre cause ! L'agonie de Baranor et l'atroce rictus du cadavre d'Eradan sont encore dans nos esprits.

Thráin se rembrunit et s'inclina :

\- Veuillez excuser mes paroles légères ! Préoccupé par notre quête, je n'ai pas prêté suffisamment attention à votre deuil.

Le nain se retira gauchement, sincèrement navré de son impair mais perplexe quant à la capacité de leur alliance à surmonter les épreuves à venir. L'échange n'avait pas échappé à Gandalf, qui s'éloigna en soupirant et en tirant sur sa pipe.

Pendant l'absence des éclaireurs, les nains n'avaient pas chômé – trois abris de rondins et une palissade renforcée de terre délimitaient à présent un espace facile à défendre par des tirs croisés. Les montures étaient protégées et les réserves en sécurité. De hautes piles de combustible fendu voisinaient un fût en bois plein de résine odorante. Le magicien rejoignit un petit groupe sous l'un des abris, d'où s'échappaient les bruits joyeux d'une conversation animée. Bárin et Frerin étaient parvenus à dérider le hobbit et la Bearnide.

Gandalf écouta avec attention les récits entrecoupés et contradictoires de Gerry et Bera. Il feignit n'être pas surpris par la bravoure et l'astuce de Gerry, mais en son for intérieur il s'étonna tout de même. Qu'un hobbit armé seulement de sa petite dague puisse échapper à une Créature des Tertres, voilà qui était déjà fort surprenant. Mais qu'il parvienne à déjouer ses maléfices et le réduire au silence éternel méritait un examen professionnel approfondi. Plusieurs scènes surprenantes de son voyage avec Gerry lui revinrent à l'esprit. Ce hobbit montrait par moments bien plus que la résistance propre à son petit peuple…

Gerry surprit le regard sagace de Gandalf, qui se nimbait maintenant de fumées chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. Le hobbit se montra plus circonspect et son récit, jusqu'alors coloré et illustré par le menu, se fit plus sobre. Mais bientôt Thráin vint rappeler sa troupe à la réserve et au respect du deuil de leurs camarades dúnedain. La compagnie réunie ne passa pas une soirée de réjouissantes retrouvailles. Les rôdeurs pleurèrent leurs défunts tandis que les nains pesaient leurs espérances en or et en gemmes. Gandalf, qui avaient paru assez préoccupé ces derniers jours, passés à scruter le nord, semblait à présent inquiet des relations orageuses entre Thráin et Arathorn. Il s'isola pendant toute la soirée derrière ses ronds de fumée, à ruminer d'obscurs projets.

Le surlendemain, le baume d'Ingold et le repos avaient à nouveau fait des merveilles. Les blessés pouvaient marcher seuls. Ingold se servait précautionneusement de son bras et la tête de Gerry ne le faisait plus souffrir. Après une nuit sans lune, Arathorn ordonna à la compagnie de reprendre son chemin dès l'aube. Un temps radieux leur permit d'atteindre l'extrémité du défilé, une heure environ après le crépuscule. Le récit des éclaireurs avait marqué les esprits. Aussi n'y eut-il guère de débat : la petite troupe préféra camper près des tombes des dúnedain, plutôt que près du tunnel.

Les compagnons montèrent la garde à tour de rôle, comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Mais cette fois ils postèrent deux guetteurs. Gerry, qui était exempté en raison de sa blessure à la tête, ne trouva pas immédiatement le sommeil. Les ombres de la nuit lui remémoraient les voix du tunnel sous la montagne. Notre hobbit, dont le prestige s'était considérablement accru depuis le début de cette longue randonnée de compagnie, s'entendait à présent appeler « Monsieur Touque » par la plupart des nains.

Cette marque de considération, inaugurée par Dwalor, avait beaucoup surpris le hobbit. Dans la Comté, cette désignation était plutôt réservée à son père ou ses oncles. Aussi, accéder avant l'heure à ce signe distinctif de majorité et de respect lui était-il apparu étrange, comme si cela s'adressait à une part de lui-même, encore enfouie et immature… cette part de lui-même, qui détenait autorité et force, difficilement contrôlable, qui savait tirer parti de son trésor. Notre hobbit se rendait compte qu'il avait sauvé ses camarades d'un sort horrible, mais il assumait mal ce rôle de héros, qui induisait déjà, de la part de ses compagnons, les manifestations d'une considération marquée, mais aussi un niveau d'exigence plus élevé. Or il n'était guère assuré de pouvoir reproduire pareil exploit. Fataliste, il s'en remit à la chance, jouant avec l'idée que l'inspiration lui viendrait peut-être, via son anneau, lorsque la nécessité s'en ferait sentir.

La proximité protectrice de Bera, durant cette nuit, ne l'empêcha pas de faire quelques cauchemars. Ses affabulations nocturnes tournèrent autour de spectres maîtrisés par la seule force de sa volonté, magnifiée par son anneau magique. La récurrence du thème traduisait à l'évidence une appréhension profonde et durable, dont le magicien aux aguets se rendit compte.

.oOo.

À l'heure où les lueurs de l'aube colorent la Terre du Milieu, Arathorn réveilla ses compagnons. Sous un ciel de plomb qui étreignait leurs cœurs, ils prirent une collation, sanglèrent leurs paquets, ceignirent leurs armes et chargèrent leurs bêtes de bât. Une journée grise se préparait, mais ils s'engagèrent pour un voyage plus sombre encore. Deux petites grives survolèrent la compagnie, jetant de petits cris d'adieux, et la quittèrent lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le corridor.

La première épreuve ne tarda pas : les animaux refusèrent de pénétrer dans le tunnel. Il fallut toute l'expérience des dúnedain, la ténacité des nains et l'amour de Bera pour les y amener, en sus de l'aide indispensable du magicien.

L'atmosphère du tunnel semblait s'être entièrement renouvelée depuis le passage des éclaireurs. Gerry, que ses camarades avaient tout naturellement posté en avant, le ressentait avec une grande acuité. La volonté hostile et perverse, le harcèlement perpétuel et morbide qui l'avaient assailli lors de son dernier passage, avaient fait place à une vigilance diffuse et inquiète.

Avec appréhension, mais sans incident, la compagnie dépassa les premières salles qu'ils connaissaient. Le boyau se fit alors plus large et régulier. Heureusement, les volées de marches furent rares, bien que le passage montât résolument vers l'ouest, ce qui leur permit de maintenir une allure respectable malgré la présence de leurs montures. Ils progressèrent à la file jusqu'à ce que la compagnie débouchât dans une grande salle.

Un haut plafond de pierre scintillante les dominait, soutenu par quatre grands piliers de marbre clair. Les torches faisaient naitre au cœur de la pierre, de grandes figures géométriques, des allégories fugaces qui fascinaient les nains. Un murmure admiratif courut dans leurs rangs, tandis que les dúnedain et Bera observaient un silence respectueux. Un puits de lumière éclairait l'espace situé entre les colonnes, que jonchaient quelques formes intrigantes. Le marbre luisait comme le fût de grands arbres recouverts de givre, sous un ciel d'hiver étoilé.

En s'approchant, Gerry identifia les formes avec horreur – il s'agissait de cadavres recouverts de hardes et d'équipements de guerre. La plupart, momifiés par l'air sec de la salle, se trouvaient presque à l'état de squelette. Il y avait là des hommes et des nains, mais notre hobbit nota aussi que les cadavres les plus récents semblaient ceux de gobelins.

Thráin et Arathorn s'approchèrent. Le premier arborait l'air du propriétaire de retour après un long voyage et mécontent de la tenue du domaine, l'autre scrutait la pénombre, craignant à tout moment une embuscade de brigands ou d'orques. Leurs compagnons s'assemblèrent derrière eux, menant les montures, qui renâclaient, craintives. Cependant nains, hommes, femme, magicien et hobbit furent guidés par le même instinct, car tous s'arrêtèrent en lisière du large faisceau de lumière, que rendait visible la poussière levée par la compagnie. Ces formes inquiétantes allongées dans la lumière, leur avaient lancé un avertissement muet. Le groupe contourna précautionneusement le centre éclairé de la pièce.

En dehors du passage qu'ils avaient emprunté, de nombreuses issues quittaient la salle. Un débat s'éleva pour déterminer la suite de l'itinéraire. Gandalf suggéra que l'on observât les indications au-dessus des portes. Les nains se dispersèrent en désordre pour explorer la pièce et inspecter ces ouvertures, incapables d'obtempérer aux injonctions de prudence de Thráin. Mais les compagnons ne remarquèrent aucun indice particulier, hormis au-dessus de l'ouverture diamétralement opposée à l'entrée qu'ils avaient utilisée.

Tous s'y dirigèrent derechef, le hobbit aux avant-postes. Le linteau et les montants étaient gravés de motifs linéaires entrelacés, qui couraient autour de la porte. Au sommet, une incrustation de pierreries dessinait un triangle pointant vers le haut et rayonnant dans toutes les directions de lignes droites ou ondulées. Thráin s'écria :

\- Voici le signe immémorial de nos pères ! Nous venons d'entrer dans le domaine originel de mon peuple ! Je prends désormais le commandement de la compagnie !

Gandalf s'attendait bien à quelque tirade de ce genre. Aussi avait-il préparé son argumentaire avec soin :

\- Mon cher Thráin ! De toute évidence, il s'agit d'un chemin d'accès aménagé par vos ancêtres. Mais paradoxalement, il s'agit certainement de l'extrémité de la route de Fram. D'après ce que nous en a dit Maître Elrond, elle fut l'objet d'âpres combats. Je crains qu'il faille s'attendre à des difficultés de tous ordres : voies sans issues, pièges, défenses tenues par des créatures malveillantes… Aussi vous suggérai-je avec instance de sursoir à cette passation de commandement et de collaborer étroitement pour parvenir jusqu'à votre but. Vous ne serez pas trop de trois – Vous-même, Arathorn et Mr. Touque – pour vaincre les artifices de la route de Barum-Nahal.

Arathorn avait patiemment écouté l'exhortation de Gandalf. Il prit la parole de façon à être entendu de tous, satisfait d'afficher sa hauteur de vue et son indépendance vis-à-vis du magicien :

\- La première partie de notre quête s'achève à l'orée de votre domaine, Ô Thráin ! Les Dunedain ont respecté leur part du marché, bien qu'il leur en ait coûté deux vies. Il me parait sage de vous remettre le commandement, vous le seigneur du peuple des nains, rompu aux combats comme aux travaux sous la montagne. Cependant je vous avertis : mon cœur me souffle que nos épreuves en ces tunnels, ne font que commencer !

Balayant d'un geste l'avertissement d'Arathorn, Thráin se rengorgea et ordonna à la compagnie de se préparer au départ. Il s'entoura, à l'avant-garde, d'un Gerry déconfit et d'un Gandalf marmonnant, tandis que Nár et Màr fermaient la marche. Les Dunedain au centre s'occupaient des montures.

Gerry s'apprêta et approcha prudemment de la porte béante, au-delà de laquelle il ne distinguait rien. Gandalf alluma l'extrémité de son bâton, d'un mot de commandement - Naro2 ! – et la colonne se mit en branle.

La compagnie progressait lentement, au rythme des montures les plus rétives, le long du tunnel bas et étroit, qui montait régulièrement. Bera estima se diriger vers le nord-ouest, mais l'acuité de ses sens perdait de sa plénitude après ces longs détours souterrains. Par moments, des passages secondaires partaient d'un côté ou de l'autre, mais aucun ne posa de cas de conscience à Thráin et Gerry. Après plusieurs heures, les compagnons firent halte pour prendre un repas dans la pénombre, froid et triste.

Ils progressaient à nouveau depuis environ une heure, les nains clopinant sur leurs courtes jambes, et les humains se penchant régulièrement pour éviter les irrégularités du plafond, lorsqu'ils parvinrent à une petite salle circulaire, d'où partaient quatre tunnels, plus ou moins vers le nord, vers l'ouest et dans deux directions intermédiaires. Thráin ordonna l'arrêt de la compagnie. La salle était taillée dans le roc vif, de façon assez grossière. Les aménagements d'une cellule attenante laissaient penser qu'il s'agissait d'un carrefour autrefois gardé par des factionnaires.

Gandalf huma l'air des quatre tunnels. Un courant d'air chaud semblait monter jusqu'à eux dans la pente raide du boyau de gauche, pour s'engouffrer dans le corridor voisin, qui montait devant eux. De la galerie de droite, qui descendait quelque peu, émanait une odeur de moisi. L'autre couloir médian dévalait vivement mais les restes d'un dispositif de levage indiquaient qu'il s'agissait certainement d'une galerie de mine, suivant probablement un gisement de fer, d'après l'intuition de Nàr. Devant l'absence de signes près des ouvertures, les nains s'engagèrent dans un conciliabule inquiet, échangeant leurs interprétations des légendes concernant Barum-Nahal.

Après quelques minutes de ce colloque savant mais stérile, Gandalf suggéra sobrement d'envoyer un éclaireur dans chacun des quatre souterrains. Comme les jeunes nains se disputaient « le droit d'accompagner Mr. Touque » pour cette discrète visite exploratoire, Gerry n'eut pas d'autre choix que de faire honneur à sa réputation, et de proposer ses services. Ce furent donc trois nains surexcités – Dwalor, Forin et Gràr - et un hobbit résigné qui reçurent instruction d'examiner aussi discrètement que possible les boyaux sur trois arpents, et de revenir au moindre danger, en évitant si possible de se faire suivre par ledit danger.

Les quatre éclaireurs s'engagèrent donc, simultanément, chacun dans son corridor.

À Gerry échut le couloir médian qui montait en pente douce. Il avança à pas de renard, aussi léger et furtif que sait se mouvoir un jeune hobbit en chasse, lorsque le fumet d'une tourte refroidissant à la fenêtre lui chatouille les narines. Au bout d'un demi-arpent, il s'aperçut que ses compagnons, qui attendaient dans la petite salle derrière lui, émettaient toutes sortes de bruits intempestifs et de commentaires incongrus, dont les sons se propageaient loin dans le couloir. Gerry prit note de les rappeler à plus de discrétion. Poursuivant sa prudente progression, il ne rencontra aucun obstacle ni rien de remarquable, jusqu'à ce qu'il crût percevoir une faible lueur, loin au cœur de la pénombre devant lui.

Fallait-il, conformément aux instructions, rebrousser chemin pour avertir la compagnie de cette découverte ? Mais que pourrait-il exactement rapporter ? Un début de conscience professionnelle avait commencé à germer dans le cœur du hobbit, au sein de la compagnie ordonnée des dúnedain. La crainte de décevoir ses amis ou de subir leurs quolibets désobligeants l'effleura certainement, mais le sentiment qui dominait en lui en cet instant précis était la simple curiosité. Il redoubla donc de précautions et s'avança pas à pas, découvrant lentement les nuances chromatiques de la source lumineuse qui approchait : des éclats intermittents moiraient la roche taillée de reflets verdâtres. Plus loin, Gerry se rendit compte que sa peau, elle-même, prenait des teintes iridescentes qui tranchaient avec la lueur de jade de ses vêtements. Il se plaqua contre la muraille la moins exposée à cette étrange lumière et reprit sa progression, le cœur battant. Parvenu à quelques toises de l'extrémité du boyau, il s'arrêta pour écouter. Les échos confus et lointains de pas trainants lui parvenaient, entrecoupés de grincements de chaînes. Tous ces bruits inquiétants provenaient d'au-delà de la sortie du tunnel. Une sorte de gémissement s'éleva, mourant dans un souffle d'air.

Notre hobbit sentait que ses jambes n'étaient pas bien vaillantes, et il entendait son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Et pourtant… Avait-il pris de l'assurance après son succès contre l'horrible créature du tertre ? Toujours est-il que le côté casse-cou de son auguste famille refit surface au moment de vérité ! Confiant dans le pouvoir croissant de son anneau, Gerry le serra fermement dans sa main gauche, prêt à dégainer sa belle dague de la droite.

Il gagna lentement l'extrémité du boyau, qui débouchait sur une large plate-forme bordée de créneaux. Un escalier descendait sur la gauche, défendu par le rempart, puis menait à une porte située sous la plateforme et qui donnait sur une grande salle. S'aventurant jusqu'à une embrasure, Gerry jeta un regard rapide et découvrit une salle immense, naturelle, d'un diamètre d'un peu moins d'un arpent. Son plafond était irrégulier, hérissé de stalactites et soutenu de proche en proche par quelques piliers naturels. Le sol avait été égalisé, sauf au centre de la pièce, où des stalagmites entouraient un bassin naturel à l'eau verte et lumineuse. À l'autre extrémité de la grande salle, une sorte de poterne semblait la réplique de l'ouvrage au sommet duquel il s'était embusqué : une autre plateforme défendait l'accès à une porte située juste dessous.

L'émerveillement commençait à prendre le pas sur l'appréhension, lorsque Gerry aperçut une forme qui fit dresser sur sa tête ses cheveux blonds, ordinairement bouclés. Une silhouette grotesque et obscène, assise sur un bloc de pierre non loin du bassin, psalmodiait ce qui ressemblait à une berceuse, avec des accents inattendus, tantôt montant dans les aigus d'une lamentation hystérique, tantôt descendant dans les graves d'une marche funèbre. La créature balançait en rythme son énorme tête aux yeux globuleux et sans paupières, plissant la peau verdâtre et couverte de pustules de son cou. Son corps décharné, vêtu d'un attirail de guerre d'un autre temps, battait la mesure en cliquetant.

De terribles contes revinrent en mémoire au hobbit, rapportés par certains habitants de Chateaubrande après quelque voyage au pays de Bree. De terribles goules y prenaient possession des cadavres des anciens rois sous leurs tumulus, se terraient le jour dans leurs antres pour sortir au crépuscule, assaillir les voyageurs égarés pour les dévorer…

Gerry, épouvanté, se tapit derrière un créneau, immobilisé par la peur, n'osant même pas trembler.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour qu'il puisse se reprendre et se contraindre à observer les alentours. Il n'avait aperçu qu'une seule autre issue à cette immense salle : au pied de la poterne nord. Mais il n'exclut pas qu'il pût y avoir une issue dérobée, ailleurs dans la salle encombrée de blocs. Le hobbit remarqua également que la créature était juchée sur une large et lourde pierre, qui paraissait être un tombeau, non loin du bassin central éclairant toute la caverne. Une fois ces détails consciencieusement notés, il entreprit de rebrousser chemin, en catimini.

.oOo.

1 Le préfixe « Ar-», qui signifie « Grand » en adunaïc, la langue des Dunedain, débute les noms de tous les chefs des Dunedain d'Arnor, depuis le dernier Roi Arvedui. Cela marque la continuité et la primauté de la lignée d'Isildur ainsi que l'ambition de ses membres, de refonder le royaume d'Arnor.

2 Feu !


	45. La voie des morts - Fram

.oOo.

Mais Gerry se figea avant d'avoir quitté la plate-forme, car le chant lugubre avait abruptement cessé et la créature s'était adressée à lui :

\- L'hôte nous quitte-t-il si tôt ?

L'effroi saisit derechef notre hobbit. Mais la voix, vaguement féminine, l'apostrophait du ton de reproche de quelque rude maîtresse de maison, bafouée en son logis. Gerry, rompu à toutes sortes de joutes oratoires avec la gent féminine, répondit sans réfléchir :

\- Je vous présente mes excuses. J'ai dû me perdre !

Évidemment, c'était ridicule ! Personne ne logeait alentours et ne pouvait s'aventurer par mégarde dans la tanière d'une goule ! Pourtant la créature ne releva pas l'invraisemblance et poursuivit :

\- Qui es-tu, bon hôte ? Un nain fouissant en quête d'or, voleur et pleutre ? Un seigneur des hommes, fléau des dragons ? Tu as l'âme de l'un et l'apparence de l'autre ! Nomme ton allégeance, toi qui dissimules un secret !

Le hobbit grimaça, se sentant mis à nu par le regard de braise de la créature, qui pourtant n'aurait pas dû pouvoir le voir d'où elle se trouvait... Il lui semblait presque qu'une main griffue fouillait dans ses pensées, en se délectant d'avance d'une bonne fricassée de cervelle. Mais il sentait aussi qu'il valait mieux ne pas heurter l'apparente bonhomie de son hôtesse ! Tâchant de ne pas trop penser aux représailles sanglantes s'il mettait la goule en colère, il résolut de gagner du temps. Il tint tête à la voix, dos à la muraille, et répondit, s'éloignant lentement dans le tunnel :

\- Je suis le séducteur des collines vertes, d'au-delà des montagnes, pour vous servir !

\- Approche donc, bel hôte, pour me servir ! Mais sauras-tu me séduire ?

Gerry ne voyait pas la créature, mais le son de la voix indiquait qu'elle avait gagné le pied de la poterne sud, juste en-dessous de lui.

Et d'ailleurs, n'y avait-il pas l'écho d'une concupiscence mal contenue, dans sa dernière tirade ?

Suant de peur, notre hobbit battit en retraite, les jambes à son cou, juste à temps ! La goule avait surgi sur la plate-forme et dardait sur lui ses yeux jaunes et injectés de sang :

\- Mais c'est notre petit fouineur ! On m'a dit que le bon hôte a un trésor ? Sauras-tu t'en servir, à présent, si loin du soleil des vivants ?

Gerry en eut le souffle coupé ! Les nouvelles parcouraient ces couloirs mal famés, plus rapidement que le gémissement d'un mourant ! Cette créature semblait trop bien informée pour être honnête !

Étrangement, l'anneau du hobbit s'était, de lui-même, échappé du creux de son poing. Il le tenait à présent entre son pouce et son index. Mû par une soudaine inspiration, Gerry leva son anneau en défi en direction de la goule, comme un héros darde l'arme magique confiée par une fée !

Ne riez pas, chère lectrice, aimable lecteur ! Qu'auriez-vous fait à sa place ? Notre apprenti héros, naïf mais courageux, encombré du romanesque de ses aventures d'enfant, avait commencé à croire au pouvoir de son anneau !

La créature rit de la menace et s'avança.

Mais, par une chance inouïe, les petites pierres, les gemmes du double anneau d'or, captèrent la lumière verte qui se glissait entre deux créneaux ! L'anneau luisait à présent d'une double flamme opaline !

La créature, éblouie et prise de doute, recula un instant. Le tunnel résonna d'un sifflement malveillant :

\- En voilà un bel anneau ! Attends un peu, petit fouineur, je vais chercher mes sœurs… nous allons faire un beau mariage !

Comme le lecteur le sait certainement, à présent, le mariage n'avait guère la faveur de notre hobbit. Quel ne fut pas son embarras devant la perspective d'un hymen multiple ! En d'autres circonstances, une telle proposition lui aurait valu quelques secondes de réflexion polissonne. Mais en l'occurrence, le rictus malveillant de la créature lui inspirait la plus grande pudeur. Supputant malgré tout le nombre de sœurs, il profita du mouvement de repli de la créature pour s'enfuir en courant dans le tunnel.

.oOo.

Gerry fit un tel tintamarre, tout au long du corridor, qu'il trouva l'ensemble de ses compagnons en formation de combat lorsqu'il déboucha, suant et soufflant, au milieu du carrefour. Quelques minutes et une sévère injonction de Gandalf furent nécessaires pour tirer de lui une explication claire, si terrible avait été sa terreur.

Thráin et le magicien se concertèrent alors gravement, quant à la nature exacte de cette créature. Le débat alla bon train, examinant la chose sous tous les angles. La créature ne pouvait être entièrement mauvaise, puisqu'elle avait proposé le mariage à Gerry et chantait des berceuses !

Mais le hobbit scandalisé s'exclama :

\- Mais c'est une goule des tertres, une terrible buveuse de sang !

Alors Arathorn, reconnaissant qu'advenait ce qu'annonçait le poème de sa lignée, sortit de sa réserve et déclara :

\- Voici venue l'heure du descendant des Rois ! Nous passerons le chemin des morts comme l'a annoncé la prophétie depuis des lustres !

Sur ce, devant les nains médusés, il éleva son cor d'argent et lança une sonnerie de défi, qui n'en finit pas de résonner dans les tunnels.

Gandalf fut abasourdi, non par la cacophonie, mais par la terrible présomption d'Arathorn. Mais avant qu'il ne pût s'interposer, les Dunedain s'étaient élancés dans le boyau, au cri de guerre de « Elendil ! »

Et les voilà partis, Dunedain et Bearnide se ruant dans le boyau…

.oOo.

Le magicien dut user de toute son influence sur Thráin, qui était ulcéré, pour entraîner les nains à la suite des imprudents et tenter de les secourir. Gerry, dont la valeur en combat rapproché n'était guère prisée, et le gros nain Bárin furent laissés en arrière pour veiller aux montures. Tous les autres compagnons s'engagèrent dans le boyau, à la suite du bâton illuminé de Gandalf.

Dans la grande salle, la créature n'avait pas seulement rameuté ses sœurs. Une demi-douzaine de goules, la plupart plus décomposées et effrayantes que la première, s'étaient massées autour du tombeau. Les dúnedain descendirent vivement l'escalier, prêts à en découdre.

Pourtant, Arathorn, majestueux et sûr de lui, entreprit de parlementer et d'obtenir le passage, arguant d'un serment, vieux de quelques siècles, que les aïeux de ces morts auraient jadis prêté au sien !1 Les goules s'entre-regardèrent. Aucune n'avait jamais entendu parler de ça… Comme il fallait s'y attendre de la part de créatures incultes et de mauvaise foi, elles ignoraient tout de cet épisode de l'histoire ancienne, pourtant dûment enregistré dans les livres de jadis. Elles attaquèrent sauvagement les dúnedain.

Malgré l'aveugle férocité de l'assaut, les rôdeurs d'Arnor firent jeu égal avec les immondes créatures. Ils paraient habilement les coups de griffes, et conservaient une formation impeccable, en se protégeant les uns les autres. Mais les goules ne se décourageaient pas et semblaient ignorer la fatigue. Encaissant des coups qui auraient terrassé n'importe quel orque, elles revenaient inlassablement à l'attaque. Arathorn, qui frappait d'estoc et de taille, avait un peu commencé à douter, et cherchait désespérément ce qu'il pourrait faire pour redresser la situation, lorsque Gandalf, Bera et les nains firent irruption sur la plate-forme.

La Bearnide, poursuivant son élan, sauta de la plate-forme et atterrit avec la souplesse d'un fauve derrière une énorme goule gris-vert qui brandissait un cimeterre. La jeune femme, animée d'une rage meurtrière, arracha la tête de la créature d'un seul coup puissant. L'horrible tête s'en alla rouler dans le bassin, tandis que le cadavre répugnant déambulait au hasard, ses bras décharnés et ballants.

Bientôt les nains débouchèrent au pied de l'escalier, soutenant les dúnedain et encerclant les créatures au cri de Khazad aï mênou ! 2 Les monstres semblaient sur le point de succomber sous le nombre lorsque Gandalf, qui était resté sur le perron à préparer une injonction, se dressa en s'écriant :

\- Morts animés de non-vie ! Retournez au néant préparé pour vous !

Les dernières goules tombèrent inanimées. Soudain un éclair assourdissant étouffa l'insidieuse lueur verte du bassin. Pendant un instant, personne ne vit plus rien, mais Gandalf apporta immédiatement suffisamment de lumière pour éclairer ses compagnons. Un silence se fit dans la salle tandis que se dissipaient les fumées du magicien.

Les combattants reprenaient leur souffle en se regardant les uns les autres d'un air assez satisfait.

Puis, lentement, un crissement sépulcral ébranla le tombeau au centre de la pièce. Un squelette de haute taille s'y mit sur son séant et tourna vers les compagnons les orbites décharnés de son regard de feu. Se saisissant d'un puissant glaive au fond du tombeau, la créature en sortit et fit face aux compagnons tétanisés. Elle portait une couronne d'or sur son crâne pelé, dans lequel restait fichée une hache ! Son riche manteau recouvrait ses larges épaules, vestige de la richesse d'un ancien roi d'hommes. D'une voix caverneuse mais pleine d'autorité, il lança à l'attention d'Arathorn :

\- Pauvre fou ! Un seul de vous deux sera Roi ! On ne peut faire confiance à un nain !

Derrière lui se rassemblaient des formes, ombres indécises sorties de la poterne qui leur faisait face. Gandalf sembla marquer un arrêt, surpris que son incantation n'eût pas annihilé toutes ces créatures. Au contraire il semblait même que son intervention eût contribué à en rameuter d'autres... Bera fut la première à se ressaisir : son immense corps musculeux - et à présent, fort velu - s'apprêtait à bondir sur les prochains assaillants. Mais Arathorn avait retrouvé son jugement de capitaine de guerre. Il cria en s'élançant lui-même :

\- Bera, sus au Roi des morts !

Tous deux tombèrent comme la foudre sur le géant qui rendit coup pour coup. La lumière de Gandalf leur fit un peu défaut lorsque le magicien concentra ses efforts pour retarder les nouveaux arrivants. Mais la force de la Bearnide, décuplée par le gage de confiance que venait de lui donner son lige, immobilisa un instant le Roi contre un stalagmite. L'épée d'Arathorn flamboya en s'abattant sur la nuque de son adversaire, sectionnant tête et épaule. Le Roi inerte s'effondra.

Arathorn, Thráin et Bera s'avancèrent alors, suivis de leurs compagnons, pour affronter la horde qui hésitait. Le chef dúnadan avait retrouvé sa confiance. Il sonna à nouveau du cor et ordonna aux morts de se retirer en paix, brandissant son épée encore animée du feu de la mort. Lentement la troupe hideuse se dispersa et les compagnons ne furent plus inquiétés, les formes s'évanouissant dans les ombres de la caverne ou enfouissant leurs membres répugnants dans les gravats d'où ils avaient émergé.

Entourée des nains, Bera contempla le seigneur Arathorn dans toute sa gloire, nimbé des grâces de la victoire. Perdu dans son rêve de renouveau, lui ruminait la venimeuse prophétie – Un seul sera Roi ! – et ne lui accorda aucun regard.

Une fois passée l'allégresse de la victoire, Màr et Nár rassemblèrent les nains qui se détournèrent d'Arathorn. Thráin reprochait sourdement au dúnadan sa conviction si naïve, qui avait failli anéantir le groupe. Son délire de Roi prédestiné avait obscurci son jugement sur le champ de bataille et lui avait fait bafouer l'autorité du capitaine désigné. Pour couronner le tout, la pernicieuse prédiction ne lui avait pas échappé. Il contint pour l'heure sa colère et ses griefs, retenu par un geste apaisant de Gandalf.

Gerry et les nains rejoignirent enfin la poterne. On les aida à faire descendre les montures. Puis les compagnons s'assemblèrent autour du tombeau de pierre, au pied duquel gisaient les restes du roi abattu. Gandalf s'approcha, examinant le cadavre dont la paix semblait avoir regagné les traits. Son crâne était fendu par un fer de hache et portait la trace d'une chevelure blonde. En guise de collier, le Roi des morts portait d'énormes dents acérées, groupées deux à deux. Une des deux plus grosses manquait au collier. Le magicien énonça d'une voix de basse :

\- Voici probablement les restes de Fram, tueur de dragon et fléau des orques du Gundabad.

À l'abri derrière les jambes de Bera, Gerry demanda innocemment :

\- Qu'a-t-il dans la tête ?

Màr prit la parole, tremblant d'émotion, énonçant ce que tous les nains avaient à l'esprit :

\- Cet homme est mort, frappé d'une hache naine très ancienne, d'une valeur telle que seul un Roi des Nains aura pu la brandir.

Arathorn constata d'un air sinistre :

\- Il est donc vrai que Fram et les nains du clan des Barbe-raides s'entre-tuèrent sauvagement…

Nár, serrant les poings, protesta :

\- Si cet homme est mort de la main d'un nain, c'est qu'il l'avait mérité !

\- Ainsi vous absolvez son assassin sans connaître les circonstances de sa mort ? Vous ne savez que trop ce que peut être l'iniquité d'un nain soumis à l'épreuve d'un or qu'il ne peut s'approprier ! Fram ayant refusé de plier face au dictat des Barbes-raides, ils s'en sont débarrassés, voilà tout !

Les armes n'avaient pas encore regagné les fourreaux et menaçaient de servir à nouveau. Gandalf s'interposa, le regard farouche et le sourcil en bataille :

\- La hache conservée dans le crâne de cette dépouille ne prouve rien hormis que la mort a été mise en scène. Elle est de facture naine. Comment voulez-vous qu'un nain frappe un si grand homme sur le haut du crâne ? Rendez-vous à l'évidence : jamais personne ne saura ce qui s'est passé lorsque les Barbe-raides et les compagnons de Fram tentèrent de s'approprier le trésor de Scatha sans se concerter. Une seule chose est sûre : ils ne parvinrent pas à se liguer contre leurs ennemis communs, ce qui entraîna leur chute ! Puisse cette leçon vous inspirer tous !

Thráin et Arathorn avaient été proches de s'élancer l'un contre l'autre. Comme toujours, le sens politique du dúnadan fut plus prompt que celui de Thráin. Il déclara :

\- La prophétie des Dunedain s'est accomplie aujourd'hui ! Je vous demande humblement de pardonner mon mouvement d'humeur. Je me place ainsi que tous les miens au service de votre cause. Puissions-nous ensemble recouvrer Barum-Nahal pour le peuple de Durin !

Thráin savait bien que cet élégant discours, en surface tout empreint de modestie et de noble contrition, ne servait qu'une seule vérité : Arathorn s'estimait celui des deux qui avait aujourd'hui révélé sa royale stature, pour avoir renvoyé quelques goules ! Alors qu'en réalité, c'était les nains qui les avaient vaincues ! Sous le regard attentif et sévère de Gandalf, il marmonna un vague assentiment et commanda aux siens d'ensevelir les cadavres. La dépouille de Fram fut replacée dans sa tombe, la hache retirée du crâne et le couvercle rajusté. Après cette besogne répugnante, Gandalf suggéra une pause déjeuner qui calma les esprits et restaura quelque peu leur allant.

C'est le cœur lourd que Gerry reprit la route. Jetant des regards apeurés aux reflets de la grande salle, il demanda au magicien :

\- Tous ces malheureux possédés par la malédiction du dragon ne méritent-ils pas mieux que ces sombres trous ?

\- Sans doute, mais nous ne devons pas nous attarder ici. L'exploit d'Arathorn, si c'en est vraiment un, ne me parait pas durable.

Devant la mine piteuse de Gerry, Gandalf ajouta :

\- Mon cher hobbit, le vrai tombeau des morts, c'est le cœur des vivants !3 Nous nous souvenons de leurs prouesses et de leurs chutes, de leur grandeur et de leurs faiblesses. Ceux que nous aimons y vivent encore pour nous. Si nous leur sommes fidèles, ils peuvent encore nous conseiller. Quant à ceux que nous n'avons pas connus, leur gloire nous éclaire encore pour les siècles à venir. Le disparu, si l'on vénère sa mémoire, est plus précieux et plus puissant que le vivant.4

\- Mais que faire lorsque l'on se rend compte que ce en quoi l'on croyait est entaché de méfaits lourds à porter, comme dans une légende injustement enjolivée par le temps ?

Le magicien se demanda si Gerry parlait de la légende de Fram ou de l'idolâtrie dans laquelle il tenait son lige. Gandalf considéra son protégé avec compassion :

\- Même lorsque la légende s'arrange des défauts de nos héros, c'est dans le souvenir que les choses prennent leur vraie place.5

Bera cherchait un remède à son sentiment grandissant de solitude. Elle leur emboita le pas, suivant la caravane qui contraignait les montures à franchir l'escalier de la poterne nord.

.oOo.

1 Arathorn croit, à tort, que la prophétie du Chemin des Morts, qui se réalisera pour son descendant Aragorn, lui est consacrée…

2 Les nains à la rescousse ! J.R.R. Tolkien, Les deux Tours

3 Jean Cocteau

4 Antoine de Saint-Exupéry

5 Jean Anouilh


	46. Ors et flammes - Coin du feu

.oOo.

La compagnie cheminait dans l'obscurité, derrière le falot que brandissait Nár. La route de Fram avait fourvoyé les âmes et empoisonné les esprits par l'horreur des crimes anciens qui jalonnaient son cours. Gandalf les pressait de sortir de ce boyau malsain, les contraignant à faire taire leurs doutes et en focalisant leur volonté sur l'action. Ils marchèrent de longues heures, poursuivis par les rumeurs de leur propre peur, qui semblait ranimer la haine vorace des morts. Gerry croyait à chaque instant percevoir le son furtif de membres débiles sur la pierre derrière eux. Bera fermait la marche, sa hache en main et la chevelure en bataille.

Enfin un courant d'air frais leur indiqua qu'ils approchaient de la sortie. Ils débouchèrent à l'air libre, sous des cieux étoilés et lavés par une brise froide. Observant le ciel, les dúnedain se concertèrent et estimèrent avoir parcouru quelques huit milles en direction du nord-ouest, à vol d'oiseau.

Thráin ordonna que l'on trouvât quelque part où camper. Arathorn envoya ses rôdeurs explorer les environs, mais ils revinrent sans avoir repéré d'endroit convenable. De plus les éclaireurs avaient relevé des indices du passage de gobelins. Gerry fit remarquer que la salle d'armes située près de la sortie du tunnel serait sans doute le refuge le plus sûr. La compagnie s'y installa donc pour la nuit, ne s'autorisant aucun feu. Les montures furent alignées dans le tunnel et plusieurs gardes établies.

La nuit s'écoula lentement, la compagnie entière cherchant en vain le sommeil. La proximité présumée de Barum-Nahal rendait les nains fébriles. Les dúnedain ne veillaient que d'un œil en raison des rumeurs de gobelins, tandis que Bera se consumait d'impatience de les décimer. Seul notre hobbit semblait éprouver des sentiments raisonnables d'anxiété et de mélancolie. Gandalf, comme à son habitude, ruminait des plans obscurs, de plus en plus maussade à mesure que les relations entre Arathorn et Thráin se détérioraient.

L'aube survint brusquement, froide et piquante. Nár et Hirgon avaient bravé ensemble la morsure de l'heure grise, emmitouflés dans leurs couvertures et fouillant les ténèbres du regard. Frerin avait veillé sur les poneys au fond du boyau. Il s'était protégé des coulis glacials mais n'avait pu se soustraire aux chuchotements malveillants des morts. Les gardes s'ébrouèrent et contemplèrent les Monts de brume.

Un haut plateau déroulait ses vallons chaotiques alentours. De l'extérieur, la sortie de leur tunnel ne se distinguait en rien des quelques tombes alignées à flanc de coteau. La lande accidentée s'éveilla en violets éclatants, comme les bruyères s'ouvraient au soleil matinal. De grandes gerbes de fougères égaillaient de vert tendre les gris roses des grès battus par les intempéries. De gigantesques blocs de gneiss striés d'anthracite projetaient des ombres inquiétantes, mais les montures se montrèrent particulièrement heureuses de quitter les profondeurs.

Arathorn obtint de faire mener une reconnaissance tout autour d'eux. Thráin se désintéressa du sujet, mais la ferveur de son regard était assez éloquente : un mont de grande taille, cône tout emmitouflé de brumes, émergeait de l'horizon, loin à l'ouest. Les nains se livrèrent à leurs dévotions en découvrant Barum-Nahal, tandis que les dúnedain, Bera et Gerry exploraient les environs.

Après deux heures de recherches, Arathorn eut suffisamment d'information pour bâtir un plan des alentours. Il présenta ses conclusions à Thráin, sous le regard attentif de Gandalf, qui avait mené sa petite enquête de son côté.

Le Dúnadan exposa la trouvaille de Bera : le bord oriental du plateau qu'ils avaient rejoint, avait subi des cassures importantes. L'une d'entre elles, particulièrement profonde, permettait d'accéder à la vallée qui menait à la route de Fram. Encore fallait-il y tracer une piste et consolider l'éboulis pour permettre le passage des nains, puis l'élargir et la renforcer pour assurer celui des montures. Moyennant ce travail titanesque, cette découverte ouvrait aux nains la perspective d'une communication vers les monts de fer, qui éviterait les souterrains hantés qu'ils venaient de quitter. Ces révélations furent accueillies avec joie, malgré les exhortations à la prudence répétées d'Arathorn.

Après moult débats et un arbitrage de Gandalf, la compagnie décida de rejoindre une succession de petits lacs dont la ligne courait d'est en ouest, au nord de la sortie de la voie des morts. Ils clopinèrent lentement dans de profonds vallons, souvent marécageux, perdant parfois la trace du cours d'eau pour le retrouver quelques milles plus loin, sous la forme d'un long étang aux eaux claires. La bruyère cédait alors la place à de grandes tourbières, où les dúnedain purent tirer quelques lapins.

Les compagnons, la poitrine gonflée d'espoir et d'air pur, s'arrêtèrent pour un repas de midi. La montagne se rapprochait, cône parfait strié de coulées noires et grises. Son sommet enneigé se drapait constamment dans la brume, qu'échevelait sans la disperser un vent du septentrion. Pendant que les nains se délectaient de lièvres des neiges rôtis tout en contemplant Barum-Nahal, certains se laissèrent aller à évoquer comment ils profiteraient de la victoire et jouiraient de leur part du trésor. Gandalf apprécia la tentative pour dérider l'atmosphère, mais la ficelle était suffisamment grossière pour que, outre Thráin et Arathorn, même le petit Gerry se rendît compte du subterfuge. Mais Màr était lancé et interrogeait chacun.

Bárin ne surprit personne en annonçant qu'il tiendrait l'auberge sous la montagne, détaillant les plats raffinés qu'il concocterait à l'adresse de voyageurs des pays lointains, s'inspirant des mets découverts chez les Elfes et les Bearnides pour enrichir la tradition culinaire du peuple de Durin.

\- … et tu appelleras ton établissement : 'Aux couverts elfiques' ! lança Bafur. La compagnie partit d'un rire bienveillant. Profitant de la vague de bonne humeur, le vieux Màr encouragea chacun à s'exprimer, tachant de mobiliser les siens en vue de l'objectif qui se profilait :

\- Voyons, que ferais-je à Barum-Nahal ? Je me consacrerai à mon projet de haut-fourneau triple. Le charbon des Monts de Brume pourrait permettre d'atteindre les températures nécessaires pour faire revivre l'acier qui chante de nos pères ! Et toi, Nὸrin ?

\- Je ferai honneur aux traditions de guérison de notre peuple : j'exploiterai les cristaux bienfaisants éclos au cœur de Barum-Nahal !

\- Quant à toi, Fὸrin ?

\- De mon atelier sortiront des diadèmes d'or et des aiguières d'argent, qui feront la fierté de notre royaume !

\- Et Bafur ?

\- Je sertirai de gemmes précieuses, habitées d'un vivant scintillement, les bijoux de mes cousins !

\- … et quel est le rêve secret de notre habile Fràr ?

Les joues de l'archer se colorèrent d'un carmin presque aussi soutenu que son bonnet. Poussé du coude par son frère aîné, il répondit :

\- C'est-à-dire… il nous semble crucial de convaincre de jeunes naines de nous rejoindre pour peupler notre colonie. Mîm sera la première à refleurir notre dôme sacré…

\- Comme tu es bon de te dévouer pour la cause commune ! s'écria Frerin d'un air philosophe et nullement moqueur. Mais peux-tu préciser si tu la mandes comme épouse ou comme inspiratrice ?

Les dúnedain échangèrent des regards étonnés.

\- Pour être exact, elle a accepté de nous épouser tous les deux, Gràr et moi, pour peu que l'un de nous deux fasse fortune !

Les rires des compères nains fusèrent, gras et gutturaux. Non que les Nains de Durin fussent d'impénitents libidineux, mais la mine perplexe des dúnedain désorientés avait de quoi déclencher leur hilarité. Les rôdeurs, attentifs à ne soulever aucun sujet qui puisse exciter la susceptibilité de leurs alliés, n'osaient poser les questions qui leur venaient pourtant nombreuses à l'esprit, au-delà de la perspective d'un double mariage, concept inédit dans leur propre culture.

Les légendes touchant à la vie sentimentale ou même à la reproduction des Nains étaient nombreuses. Ainsi la fable absurde faisant spontanément naitre les Nains au milieu des roses-gemmes était-elle encore largement accréditée. Évidemment, c'était absurde, mais l'on ne pouvait éviter que les interprétations les plus farfelues ne vinssent expliquer l'apparente inexistence des naines. Car sur ce point s'accordaient tous les observateurs oisifs des auberges de la Grande Route de l'Est : personne n'avait jamais vu de femme naine !

Les plus prosaïques – les consommateurs engourdis par leur pinte de bière - se ralliaient en général à l'hypothèse selon laquelle les non-initiés ne pouvaient tout simplement pas distinguer les naines de leurs homologues masculins. Bien sûr on les imaginait portant moustache, barbe, broigne, mantelet et casque de cuir.

Les observateurs les plus raisonnables – bien souvent les commerçants ou l'aubergiste – supposaient quelque raison pratique, comme la charge d'une famille nombreuse. Après tout, Fortuné Poiredebeurré, le patron du Poney Fringant à Bree, ne s'étonnait pas plus de l'absence de naines que de la rareté des rôdeuses dans son établissement !

Les plus hardis théoriciens – les piliers de bar les plus durablement imbibés – s'étaient persuadés que les nains vivaient deux âges : les individus naissaient tous féminins, grandissaient et pouvaient porter des enfants, jusqu'à ce qu'une transformation naturelle, intervenant généralement vers l'âge d'une centaine d'années, leur permît à leur tour de faire porter leur descendance à une compagne plus jeune. Il était du reste avéré que les nains, vers cet âge, perdaient en général tout reste d'apparence juvénile, leur voix descendait dans les graves rocailleux, leur musculature se renforçait et leur nez tout particulièrement, acquérait une noble et évocatrice proéminence. Ainsi s'expliquaient de viriles amitiés exclusives qui unissaient parfois deux nains, après que le plus jeune eût lui aussi atteint l'âge mûr.

L'imagination populaire les affublait parfois d'incongruités physiques étonnantes. Elle munissait le nain court et disgracieux, d'avantages intimes qui compensaient auprès des dames son apparence ingrate. Les contes folkloriques mettaient à profit l'endurance légendaire du nain pour mener à satiété les quarante filles de l'ogre puis s'enfuir de l'antre du monstre avec leur bénédiction langoureuse. Quant à la naine, elle accumulait les tares et les fantasmes populaires de façon assez incohérente et contradictoire. Elle était tour à tour la Reine sous la montagne qui assurait la pérennité du clan avec concupiscence et libéralité, et l'improbable femme à barbe qu'aucun mâle ne souhaitait rencontrer.

Mais le peuple des Nains, secret et peu expansif, ne semblait pas s'offusquer des élucubrations qui les visaient. Rares en effet étaient ceux qui osaient railler un nain en face - personne n'avait envie d'apprendre la politesse, sous les coups rédempteurs d'un nain froissé par une allusion déplacée au système pileux de sa vieille maman !

Mais en l'occurrence nos nains s'amusaient beaucoup de la gêne évidente de leurs camarades rôdeurs. Bafur, un jeune nain assez déluré, leur peignit un tableau outré pour taquiner ses deux cousins Gràr et Fràr, et surtout pour se moquer de leurs compagnons de veillée :

\- Mîm est la sixième enfant de sa famille, après cinq frères, dont aucun ne semble vouloir convoler en justes noces. Elle a hérité de l'instinct qui manque à ses aînés, et concentre tout le désir d'enfant de sa lignée. Je vous laisse imaginer la pression que subit la pauvre Mîm après tous ces désistements… C'est vous dire que deux époux ne suffiront sans doute pas à la satisfaire !

Fràr et Gràr protestèrent avec conviction :

\- Mîm ne subit aucune pression, sinon l'embarras de choisir entre nous, ses préférés de toujours ! Pourquoi voulez-vous que nous la contraignions à faire un choix, que nous ressentirions tous trois comme un déchirement ?

Bafur reprit d'un air faussement sérieux :

\- Quoi de plus noble, en effet, que cette entente raisonnable dont chacun tirerait avantage ?

Fràr excédé assura les dúnedain médusés que les doux sentiments des deux frères pour la jeune naine étaient purs de toute perversité et que les appétits de la belle, pour partagés, n'excédaient pas leur fratrie. Les rôdeurs s'entre-regardaient avec des regards inquiets, mais Bafur persistait à pérorer, un sourire dissimulé dans sa barbe :

\- Ainsi les femmes naines sont parfois amenées à épouser plusieurs nains ! Cette pratique est toutefois plutôt tolérée qu'encouragée. Car la paternité peut évidemment présenter quelques difficultés, à commencer par l'incertitude. Pour cette raison, cette coutume n'a jamais été admise dans la lignée royale directe, pour autant que je sache, en tout cas officiellement... Cela dit, lorsque les deux époux masculins sont frères - ce qui est le cas de nos chers Gràr et Fràr - les tracas successoraux s'en trouvent aplanis…

Les dúnedain percevaient bien que l'on se jouait d'eux, mais ils peinaient à démêler le vrai du faux dans les affirmations contradictoires du farceur, sous l'œil goguenard de la troupe de nains. Voyant la mine effarée de Gerry, Bafur insistait :

\- Les naines sont très peu nombreuses. Précieuses pour notre communauté, elles sont étroitement gardées, tant pour assurer leur protection que pour multiplier les chances de gestation. Suivant les arcanes secrets du calendrier de Durin, un procréateur est périodiquement assigné à la mère de la tribu, dont le rôle est d'assurer une descendance nombreuse. Pour sélectionner le meilleur géniteur, des jeux sont organisés, avec des épreuves physiques, morales et d'astuce. Mais il arrive fréquemment que le vainqueur se désiste, par déférence, en faveur de l'époux de la naine, ou de l'un de ses favoris.

C'en était trop pour Thráin, qui se leva alors et intervint avec autorité :

\- Cesse donc de raconter n'importe quoi ! lança-t-il en assénant une vigoureuse taloche sur la nuque de Bafur.

Puis, se tournant vers les dúnedain :

\- Sachez que les femmes naines ne sont pas aussi rares que vous le croyez ! Dans la tribu de Durin, nous comptons à peine plus de deux nains pour une naine. Bien entendu, aucune obligation n'est faite à quiconque, ni nain, ni naine, de s'unir contre son gré. D'ailleurs toutes les femmes-naines ne se marient pas. Bien sûr la plupart engendre de nombreux enfants, sans quoi notre peuple ne saurait prospérer. Mais je réprouve que nos jeunes étourdis se laissent aller à de telles inepties, surtout pour moquer la candeur de nos alliés ! acheva-t-il en gratifiant Bafur d'une seconde mornifle.

Le jeune nain, qui ne pouvait plus se tenir debout, se rassit en maugréant qu'il n'avait pas tout inventé et qu'autrefois, de véritables tournois avaient dû être organisés pour assurer la postérité des Poings-de-fer.

Hirgon le rôdeur quêta des yeux l'assentiment de son capitaine Arathorn. Un léger hochement de tête le lui ayant accordé, il demanda pourquoi il n'avait jamais rencontré de femme naine. Thráin soupira et répondit :

\- Il serait vain d'imaginer que les naines se dissimulent délibérément sous leurs capes de voyage ou dans nos charrettes lorsqu'elles voyagent en Eriador. Maquiller une subordination sexuée sous couvert d'une tradition protectrice serait indigne ! Elles ne feraient là guère honneur à leur rôle éminent ! Il est vrai pourtant qu'elles voyagent assez rarement, et il est exact de surcroît que le port de la barbe, qui leur sied pourtant fort, peut dérouter les Hommes – ou les Hobbits !

Gandalf, enveloppé de volutes énigmatiques, releva une certaine réticence dans le discours du chef nain. Mais le magicien s'amusait fort de la curiosité à présent libérée des dúnedain. Hirgon insista :

\- Mais, ô Thráin, pourquoi les femmes naines voyagent-elles si rarement ?

\- Les femmes naines sont la colonne vertébrale de notre société : elles portent la trame de nos vies depuis notre naissance. Elles incarnent l'inaltérable noyau de l'intimité domestique, l'épicentre de la famille et le foyer de l'éducation. C'est pourquoi les naines quittent-elles rarement leur demeure pour de longs déplacements.

\- Ce sont donc les femmes naines qui assurent l'éducation des jeunes nains ?

Thráin s'était rembruni - il ressentait comme profondément impudique de devoir exposer les principes immanents de l'intimité naine. Son oncle Màr prit le relais :

\- Au sein du foyer, les valeurs de loyauté, d'honneur, d'abnégation et de grandeur sont enseignées par l'exemple des femmes naines dans tous les domaines d'excellence de nos ancêtres : la cuisine y côtoie la forge, l'étude de nos runes ou la musique de nos salles. La taille de la roche y est une aptitude vitale pour les familles qui s'agrandissent. Et la chasse familiale mène à l'art de la guerre. Ce sont bien nos mères qui nous ont mis sur la voie du travail et de la persévérance. Plus tard seulement les pères et les oncles, ou même parfois les soupirants des mères, prennent en charge d'encadrer l'entrée dans le monde extérieur des jeunes nains.

Ingold s'enhardit à demander : Outre plusieurs maris, une femme naine peut donc également avoir des soupirants ?

\- Ne vous méprenez pas. Nous autres nains ne sommes pas d'effrénés lascifs, répondit Nár en glissant un regard entendu vers le hobbit. Il vous faut comprendre que rares sont les nains à contracter l'alliance du mariage. Nombreux sommes-nous à nous satisfaire d'une existence de voyage ou d'ouvrage. La forge ou le burin gratifient les nains des joies de la création, aussi bien que la paternité. Notre peuple magnifie la beauté et y dédie sa flamme. Il est rarissime que nous soyons pris du désir de partager quelques instants furtifs de ferveur avec la naine de nos pensées. La plupart du temps, les nains envisagent comme un devoir d'œuvrer pour la postérité de leur clan. Pour nous autres nains, l'égarement de la volupté n'est rien. La passion du nain est lente et profonde, elle s'exprime par la sublimation créatrice, par le besoin de laisser sa trace dans le monde. Les liens d'affection entre nains et naines résident dans la compréhension mutuelle qu'ils apportent aux œuvres de l'autre. Les nains vivent l'essentiel de leur passion dans la transformation et la maîtrise de ce que leur offre la roche – minerais et gemmes. La plupart des nains célibataires vouent donc leurs œuvres à la naine de leur cœur, qu'elle soit mariée ou non.1 Nos épouses sont pour nous de chastes inspiratrices.

L'assemblée accueillit ces éclaircissements dans un profond silence ébahi. Màr était parvenu à rétablir quelque peu la sérénité d'esprit des dúnedain. Contre toute attente, la conception de l'amour chez les nains rejoignait un peu celle des chansons des Hommes – le soupirant dédiait sa vie et l'œuvre guerrière de son bras à l'inaccessible reine de son cœur, qui lui vouait affection et protection.

Gandalf, surprenant même Thráin, leur conta alors son souvenir de l'inspiratrice la plus célèbre dans l'histoire naine, qu'avait été l'épouse de Durin VI. D'une grande beauté, elle avait régné sur les cœurs, habitée d'une profonde intimité avec la montagne, ses pics et ses racines. De nombreux nains de la famille royale s'étaient pâmés pour elle d'un chaste amour. Elle les avait inspirés, tant par la grâce de ses pauses hiératiques, que par la profondeur de son regard. Ils avaient rivalisé d'ardeur à la combler de réussites et de hauts faits pour accroître encore son éclat, et s'étaient surpassés dans leur art au nom de leur inspiratrice. Le magicien conclut en observant les réactions de ses compagnons :

\- La femme naine, surtout de haut rang, détient des pouvoirs thaumaturgiques essentiels à la culture naine : sa seule présence sublime le désir vital du nain en vivifiant le monde par sa créativité unique…

Gerry s'était contenté d'écouter les débats, et les hautes conclusions de Gandalf le laissaient perplexe. La chasteté, la passion des œuvres de la main et de l'esprit, la sublimation, tout cela évoquait pour lui comme un carrousel de valeurs antiques et périmées, que véhiculaient les contes. Il ferma sa bouche, qui pendait ouverte d'étonnement depuis un bon moment et, se félicitant vivement d'être un jeune hobbit, vert et bien portant, il sourit à la pensée qu'il représentait probablement, pour ses conquêtes avérées ou à venir, une sorte de joyeux thaumaturge du lutinage.

.oOo.

1 C'est ainsi que dans le Seigneur des anneaux, Galadriel, une reine Noldo qui comprend le cœur des nains de Dùrin, joue pour Gimli le rôle de cette égérie. Il se surpasse pour elle dans la bataille comme dans les œuvres de ses mains et de sa pensée.


	47. Ors et flammes - Lutinage

.oOo.

Le vieux Màr, qui espérait relancer la conversation sur le thème des espérances de chacun, et attirer les dúnedain dans la conversation, s'avisa du sourire béat de notre Hobbit et lui lança :

\- Et vous, monsieur Touque, allez-vous prendre épouse ?

Le hobbit, nullement gêné, se récria : l'embarras du choix entre un si grand nombre de ravissantes hobbites le laissait indécis. En outre, sa galanterie lui interdisait formellement de faire autant de malheureuses. Les nains n'étaient pas de bien fins galants, mais ils reconnurent la fanfaronnade et rirent de plus belle.

Pourtant certains s'étonnèrent que la beauté puisse être un critère de choix dans le mariage : la santé, l'honorabilité de la lignée et la fortune leur paraissant des motifs bien plus sérieux et défendables. Mais Gerry entrevit un sourcil froncé du magicien derrière son nuage d'herbe à pipe. Aussi changea-t-il prestement de sujet. Pour rester sur le thème du mariage et intéresser l'assistance, il conta l'histoire de demoiselle Primevère, fille cadette d'une bonne famille du Maresque.

_\- « La pétulante hobbite était courtisée par les deux partis les plus en vue du quartier Est – et même de la Comté, puisque les deux protagonistes n'étaient autres que l'héritier des Vieilbouc et celui des Touque ! Comme vous le voyez, cette histoire ne date pas d'hier ! Les deux prétendants, tout-à-fait respectables, jouissaient d'une mine avenante et d'un physique agréable. Du moins les œillades encourageantes dont les gratifiaient la plupart des jeunes hobbites les en avaient-elles convaincus. Mais les deux partis se haïssaient cordialement. Demoiselle Primevère, indécise, entretint le doute, d'abord malgré elle. Puis, comme elle goûtait fort les surprises, cadeaux, poèmes et autres galanteries qui appuyaient les demandes concurrentes, elle fit lanterner le prodigue duo, en prétextant attendre sa majorité._

_Les assiduités envers l'amoureuse suivirent une surenchère bien agréable : des charrettes pleines de fleurs, des pièces montées de gourmandises, des flâneries en bateau au clair de lune, un orchestre impromptu jouant sérénade, un buffet ambulant pour la promenade, etc. Les cadeaux se mirent à pleuvoir, et pas seulement sur la tête de Primevère ! Les parents de la belle, puis ses frères et sœurs, et bientôt les oncles et tantes influents, suivis des cousinades entières, bénéficièrent des retombées de la querelle amoureuse. L'un des prétendants poussa même l'extravagance jusqu'à s'acoquiner avec certain pèlerin gris pour donner un feu d'artifice ! Primevère commença à trouver que les choses allaient un peu loin._

_Mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas se décider. Devenir l'épouse d'un si considérable personnage demandait réflexion ! Elle espaça donc les rendez-vous galants pour que les deux jeunes coqs se calmassent un peu. À dire vrai, elle n'était plus complètement sûre de vouloir se marier._

_Entretemps les adversaires, tout en redoublant d'attentions et fredaines pour la belle, se livraient à toutes sortes d'entreprises en sous-main, alternant l'un contre l'autre les petites vilenies commerciales, les tentatives d'intimidation ou les campagnes de discrédit. Bien des familles de la Comté se trouvaient dans une position délicate, contraintes de prendre parti pour l'un des champions. Les conséquences du trio amoureux avaient pris des proportions indécentes._

_À force de se haïr et de se combattre sur tous les terrains possibles, les deux prétendants, le Touque et le Vieilbouc, finirent par perdre de vue l'objet romantique de leur rivalité. Leur vie s'était transformée en un combat farouche pour la suprématie, au nom duquel ils commettaient toutes sortes de bassesses._

_Et ce que vous avez deviné, finit par se produire : demoiselle Primevère, se sentant délaissée, écœurée par ces avilissements et n'ayant plus aucun désir d'épouser ni l'un ni l'autre, donna finalement sa main à une tierce partie !_

_Les deux forcenés éconduits, loin de s'en tenir quittes, redoublèrent d'efforts pour évincer l'autre des affaires, de façon définitive. Ils eurent à peine la décence de laisser Primevère et son choisi en dehors de leur dispute. Mais en vérité, la belle hobbite n'était plus depuis longtemps l'enjeu de leur antagonisme ! Le conseil des chefs de clan dut se réunir pour régler le différend – en vain !_

_À la fin, le Vieilbouc, au bord de la ruine, quitta la Comté en abandonnant à son rival le Touque, la prestigieuse fonction de Thain, que ses descendants conservent encore aujourd'hui. Toute la famille Vieilbouc traversa le Brandevin pour fonder le Pays de Bouc. Leur nom fut changé en Brandebouc, et c'est désormais dans cette bande de terre, indépendante mais disputée à la Vieille Forêt, que le clan prospéra._ »

Un silence respectueux accueillit le dénouement de la fable. L'histoire avait d'abord diverti les nains et les dúnedain. Mais à présent, la chute leur paraissait prémonitoire. Seuls le vieux Gandalf et la jeune Bera sourirent discrètement. Les plus sagaces dans l'assistance, ou du moins ceux dont la sagesse dépassait la fierté, baissèrent la tête, remuant peut-être quelque résolution.

Màr tenta de relancer sa tournée des souhaits, mais l'ambiance ne s'y prêtait plus. Le magicien, les yeux pleins de malice, évaluait les effets de la parabole du hobbit sur les deux personnes qu'elle n'avait pas nommées. Chacun de son côté, Arathorn et Thráin terminaient leur repas, sans paraître affecté ni concerné par la fable, au demeurant parfaitement innocente.

Mais le regard de Gandalf s'était perdu dans le vague. Dans son esprit sagace, l'historiette avait fait germer une idée, baroque mais tenace, que le magicien décida d'examiner avec attention et méthode. Il se retrancha derrière un épais nuage de fumée et se mit à approfondir sa trouvaille d'un air absorbé.

.oOo.

La collation terminée, la compagnie reprit son cheminement laborieux dans les tourbières. Après deux nouveaux milles, Gandalf, Arathorn et Thráin firent un détour pour explorer l'endroit où Ingold avait trouvé les traces de gobelins, pendant que la troupe bataillait avec les mules et le chargement.

Ils approchèrent prudemment de la combe. Il semblait qu'une escouade d'orques du Gundabad avait été prise en embuscade par une bande rivale. Arathorn empêcha ses compagnons de troubler les signes, et s'aventura dans le ravin, le regard au sol. Les défenseurs avaient été taillés en pièce. La plupart portait des traces de brûlures, lorsque les corps n'avaient pas purement et simplement été sectionnés et leurs morceaux dispersés. Le dúnadan s'étonna qu'aucune trace d'évasion hors de la combe ne fût visible. Constatant que les restes de cadavres appartenaient tous à la même tribu, il émit l'hypothèse que des tireurs avaient décimé à coup de projectiles enflammés, cette troupe trop lourdement armée pour manœuvrer dans le ravin. Peu convaincu par sa propre théorie, il héla ses compagnons :

\- Ce charnier date de sept ou huit jours au plus. Aucun gobelin n'est revenu ici par la suite. Les cadavres appartiennent à une bande que nous connaissons, dont l'antre se trouve à plusieurs nuits de course au nord-ouest d'ici. Il n'y a aucune victime parmi les assaillants, ce que je trouve très inquiétant. S'il s'imposait un chef de guerre capable de coordonner des attaques aussi efficaces, les peuples libres de Rhudaur et de la vallée septentrionale de l'Anduin auraient à souffrir ! D'autant que de puissantes armes semblent avoir été utilisées – peut-être des sortilèges des guerres de jadis ! Vous pouvez descendre ! finit-il à l'adresse de Gandalf et Thráin.

Lorsqu'ils furent à proximité, il reprit :

\- Que pensez-vous de ces blessures et ces traces calcinées, Gandalf ? Pourrait-il s'agir de feux de guerre du royaume d'Angmar ? Ou d'une bête fauve ? Ou…

\- Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel depuis les jours anciens, murmura le magicien sincèrement inquiet. Mais il ne me parait pas plausible d'imaginer un dragon, si c'est ce que vous avez en tête.

\- Alors comment expliquez-vous ces traces ? demanda Thráin.

Une empreinte dépassait de sous un cadavre calciné. On déplaça le corps. Il ne restait qu'un dessin partiel, quoique net, d'une grosse patte à trois doigts crochus, d'environ deux paumes d'envergure. Arathorn explora soigneusement les environs, mais le terrain était trop sec et la piste ancienne. Aussi ne découvrit-il que quelques traces, qu'il put néanmoins suivre sur moins d'un mille, après quoi elles se perdaient dans les éboulis de gneiss en direction de la montagne.

Perplexe, Gandalf écarta l'hypothèse d'un grand aigle : l'animal ne se serait pas attaqué à des proies au fond d'un ravin aussi encaissé, entouré d'arbres, et ne se serait pas déplacé à terre sur une distance aussi longue. Le seul animal qui pût correspondre à cette empreinte ne vivait pas dans le nord, et le magicien s'abstint de mentionner cette horreur, tapie au fond des grands ergs désertiques au sud du Mordor. Mais le mystère des empreintes restait entier…

Soudain, un rapide caquètement se fit entendre derrière un fourré en même temps qu'un froissement vif. Arathorn tira sa longue épée par pur réflexe tandis que Thráin tombait en garde et que Gandalf levait son bâton.

Deux petites grives sautillèrent de sous un buisson de genêts en balançant la queue. Thráin s'exclama, une pointe d'espoir dans la voix :

\- Il y avait d'anciennes espèces d'oiseaux intelligents et fidèles autour du Mont Solitaire jadis. Peut-être la lignée de Durin aura-t-elle la chance de croiser ici même, des représentants de ces nobles races ?

Mais les grives prirent leur envol pour se percher qui sur l'épaule de Gandalf, qui sur la main levée d'Arathorn. Le grand nain avait cru un instant en un signe encourageant, en quelque présage inopiné. Il se renfrogna en voyant Arathorn flatter le petit oiseau qui l'avait approché de temps en temps tout au long de leur périple. Un peu à l'écart, Gandalf caquetait vigoureusement avec son oiseau maintenant perché sur l'extrémité de son bâton.

Le trio, ébranlé par sa découverte, rejoignit la compagnie qui peinait au flanc d'une colline de bruyère. Un accord tacite les avait liés immédiatement : le doute des chefs, induit par leur découverte, ne devait pas entacher l'allant de leurs compagnons.

Les grives étaient déjà reparties en discrets éclaireurs. Les compagnons et leurs animaux de bât progressaient vers la montagne, suffisamment proches à présent pour distinguer les irrégularités du cône gris. La partie inférieure s'évasait comme la robe grise d'une duchesse s'étale sur la pelouse de son parc. Le plateau, de plus en plus accidenté aux approches de la montagne, s'élevait lentement jusqu'à ses pentes basses. Bientôt l'oiseau d'Arathorn revint virevolter autour du dúnadan, qui chargea Hirgon d'une course rapide. Au retour du rôdeur quelques heures après, il proposa d'infléchir l'itinéraire de la compagnie un peu plus au nord, vers une route qui semblait mener à la montagne.

Thráin et Gandalf balancèrent un instant dans le soir déclinant. Leur progression avait été lente mais discrète jusqu'à présent. Arathorn promena un regard désabusé sur les nains, crottés et fatigués, qui luttaient pour diriger leurs montures dans un terrain spongieux :

\- Je crois que nous ferions bien de trouver un abri pour la nuit. Nos forces déclinent avec le jour. Vous prendrez une décision plus avisée à la lueur du matin.

Gandalf se rangea à cet avis. Le chef nain prit encore sur lui d'acquiescer, remâchant sa rancœur envers le dúnadan qui n'avait, en réalité, toujours pas abandonné le commandement.

La troupe se pelotonna au fond d'un ravin abrité du vent du nord. Ils se permirent deux petits feux car la nuit promettait des températures hivernales. Les nains sortirent des manteaux de fourrures de leurs paquets et montèrent en quelques instants des tentes de toile cirée. Le hobbit admira cette organisation et cette énergie face aux éléments. Les dúnedain se montraient tout aussi compétents, mais leurs manières étaient tout en dissimulation et en fusion avec les éléments.

\- Le nain fait front, le dúnadan tourne l'obstacle ! se dit Gerry enveloppé dans les couvertures de Fondcombe.

Il eut du mal à retrouver ses esprits lorsque Gilhael et Krὸrin vinrent l'éveiller pour son tour de garde.

Lorsqu'il s'était endormi, la lune ne montrait qu'un mince croissant naissant, à peine discernable. À présent la pénombre recouvrait le vallon d'une chape que ne perçaient que les cendres rouges des feux, clignotant dans la brise. Durant la nuit, un plafond nuageux, bas et dense, semblait s'être formé. Le hobbit ranima les feux et se posta comme à son habitude, sur une petite éminence et à l'abri d'un buisson. L'orage éclata une heure avant l'aube, déclenchant des cataractes qui dévalaient vers le fond du ravin, et contre lesquelles les toiles des nains étaient d'un maigre secours. Après quelques minutes de cette trombe, notre troupe n'eut pas d'autre choix que de rassembler ses effets et clopiner dans la direction suggérée par les rôdeurs.

Après deux heures d'un combat exténuant contre l'orage, ils atteignirent enfin une étendue pavée, défoncée, glissante et instable, mais qui leur parut infiniment plus praticable que les tourbières gluantes qu'ils venaient de quitter. L'aube avait certainement percé derrière le rideau de pluie, puisqu'ils se voyaient les uns les autres. Cependant la compagnie dut stationner là deux heures de plus, le temps que Hirgon et Ingold repêchent Bárin et Nὸrin, égarés dans la tourmente.

Il fut décidé d'avancer coûte que coûte, le moral de la troupe s'abaissant de façon préoccupante, à l'arrêt sous une pluie battante. Gandalf sortit son fameux remède et distribua du cordial d'Imladris. Le hobbit, juché sur un poney et revigoré par la précieuse boisson, grignota un petit quelque chose, plus pour la sensation d'une nourriture solide que pour ses vertus revigorantes. Un des poneys souffrait d'un postérieur. Sa charge fut répartie entre nains et poneys. Malgré les soins d'Ingold et Frerin, la pauvre bête progressait beaucoup trop lentement.

Comme il était hors de question de l'abandonner, les deux compères restèrent en arrière-garde en compagnie de Bera, tandis que le gros de la troupe cheminait devant plus rapidement. La route pavée disparaissait parfois, mais malgré tout, la chaussée facilitait la marche. La pluie, épaisse et froide, continuait à tomber, sans que les voyageurs ne parvinssent à discerner autour d'eux, le moindre indice qu'ils progressaient. À deux reprises, ils durent descendre au fond d'un ravin inondé car le pont de pierre d'autrefois avait été détruit, mais dans l'ensemble, ils avancèrent sans s'en rendre compte à une vitesse bien plus élevée que par les traîtres ravins de la lande.

Quelques éclaircies encourageantes tournèrent court dans la journée, la pluie reprenant de plus belle. Lorsque la luminosité s'abaissa à nouveau, la troupe vit se profiler sur sa gauche, un talus de bruyères parsemé de pierres levées ou tombées. Elles présentaient la forme de guerriers nains, casqués et en cotte, une hache au côté, et dont les barbes taillées en trois mèches tressées dégouttaient en silence.

Soudain le talus s'effaça en une ouverture large et sombre. Sans même se concerter, les compagnons s'engouffrèrent dans l'abri providentiel. Gandalf fit un peu de lumière. Une meute de loups semblait autrefois avoir fait son antre de la grande pièce. Il n'en restait à présent que quelques pelisses calcinées. Nár déclara qu'il s'agissait d'un poste avancé, une sorte de guérite des nains gardant la route d'accès. Ladite guérite – dont les dimensions avoisinaient tout de même les trois ou quatre perches – fut fouillée, mais les nains ne découvrirent que quelques alcôves et réserves pillées. Thráin tenait à redonner quelque lustre au poste de garde et ordonna de le nettoyer de fond en comble. À l'entrée une petite gargouille brisée déversait les eaux de pluie dans un bassin fendu. Après avoir soigneusement assaini les lieux par un feu concocté par Gandalf, les nains surexcités eurent tôt fait de brosser, gratter, récurer, décaper, balayer et rincer le moindre recoin du sol et des murs, réparant, redressant et re-scellant ici et là ce qu'ils pouvaient. Les aventuriers s'installèrent alors, dans un confort qui leur parut royal, en comparaison des cataractes qui persistaient à tomber alentours.

La pluie cessa enfin au cours de la nuit. Mais peu avant l'aube, le sommeil de la troupe fut troublé par des hurlements de loups, qui provenaient du sud-est. Ils virent arriver Frerin et Ingold, tirant un poney qui roulait des yeux épouvantés. Des ombres furtives s'esquivèrent lorsque des torches sortirent du poste de garde.

Ingold expliqua qu'ils avaient longuement cheminé, aussi lentement que le nécessitait l'état du poney, qu'il avait pourvu d'une attelle. La pluie avait cessé depuis une heure environ, lorsqu'une meute de loups affamée les avait pris en chasse. Par chance, Bera avait pu allumer des torches grâce à son charbon ardent, ce qui les avait certainement sauvés d'une mort atroce. Dans le regard de la Bearnide couvait encore le feu du combat et de sa haine envers les hordes de loups.

Ils soignèrent les blessures de leur brave arrière-garde et attendirent le matin.

.oOo.


	48. Ors et flammes - La montagne

.oOo.

L'aube dépassa toutes leurs espérances. Les nuages sombres se disloquèrent au moment où le soleil paraissait à l'horizon. Toute proche à présent, la montagne leur apparut dans sa splendeur virginale, ses stries de roches noires et grises luisant sous les rayons obliques. Les landes des sous-pentes s'embrasèrent de lueurs changeantes de malachite, de quartz et d'améthyste. L'immense masse conique scintillait comme un gigantesque joyau lavé par l'averse.

Le sommet se départit un instant de son panache de brumes, dévoilant sa délicate corolle blanche d'arum inclinée vers le sud. Le creux central luisait d'une douce lumière vacillante rappelant la célestite. Il sembla aux nains que le berceau cotonneux de toute leur race leur était révélé dans sa splendeur originelle, au matin du monde.

Mais bien vite un clair panache recouvrit le sommet de la montagne, pour s'écouler lentement sur ses flancs cuirassés de puissants épaulements, striés de marbres laiteux et de sombre obsidienne. Un éperon prenait naissance au milieu du cône et dévalait jusqu'à la limite des épineux, se scindant ensuite en un vaste chevron dans le giron duquel s'épanouissait une vallée verdoyante. Un grand cerf traversa la route en bombant le torse, précédant sa cour de biches et ses faons craintifs. L'animal fit une pause au milieu de la voie, posa son regard fier sur la compagnie, et bondit à la suite des siens.

Une rivière rapide bruissait entre les sapins et les bruyères, répandant la joie de son chant dans les cœurs et semant dans les regards le ravissement de son scintillement. Le ramage d'une faune multicolore emplissait l'air parfumé des promesses de l'été. Les nains restèrent un long moment, figés dans l'extase, implorant à genoux, bouche bée. Même le gros Bárin s'arrêta de manger tandis que des brumes s'élevaient lentement des fourrés, baignés des rayons tièdes de l'aube.

Thráin sortit le dernier du poste de garde. Il s'arrêta transi. Comme il posait le pied sur le rebord du val, elle apparut, sa montagne, rêve de toutes les tribus Khazad, avec ses coulées et ses terrasses, ses sources sous les mûriers, sa robe de tourbières, son collier de bruyères et ses épaulements de neiges dentelées, enrubannée de fumerolles bleues. L'aïeule en habits de fêtes, accroupie sous le ciel d'été, attendait sa lignée. Il sentit la ferveur de son espoir bondir hors de lui à la rencontre de sa mère ! Ses jambes flageolantes ployaient sous le poids de sa tête bourdonnante. Il dut s'appuyer sur une effigie penchée. Cette montagne avait donné vie à ses pères !

Des lambeaux de souvenirs imaginés prenaient vie dans l'instant : toujours fière et pimpante… la route est mangée des landes… les futaies ont grandi… la porte est-elle toujours grande ouverte ? … Il s'agenouilla peu à peu sur l'herbe douce, sans plus commander à ses membres : sa volonté toute entière, bercée par un besoin d'enfance, contemplait sa mère la montagne.

L'incommensurable masse, transfigurée dans l'air tremblant du matin, l'accablait de tendres reproches :

\- C'est toi, Durin ? dit-elle… Tu viens bien tard !

Un regret douloureux, vaste comme le ciel, éclipsa l'orgueil de Thráin, l'angoisse ferma sa gorge. Une larme perla au coin de son œil et roula. Elle laissait un sillon brillant sur sa joue et vint se perdre dans sa moustache. Une autre larme coula, puis une autre, toute une source se mit à charrier le sel du malheur et emporter la douleur, nappe fluide comme la caresse d'une mère.

\- Est-ce bien toi ? demandait la montagne. M'as-tu ramené mes enfants ?

Thráin embrassa les années d'errance et de honte, l'âpreté de l'exil. La compagnie des nains, libérée comme lui de son deuil primordial, s'abreuva longuement à l'image de la montagne, qui leur tendait ses bras d'airain comme à ses enfants retrouvés.

\- Tu viens si tard ! Mais est-il encore temps pour toi ?

La montagne regardait les nains d'un sourire nostalgique et incrédule, comme une aïeule contemple sa descendance, pétrie de son histoire révolue et incertaine des pages à écrire.

\- Tes fils sont de retour et feront refleurir tes flancs, salua Thráin, le visage radieux et le cœur lavé.

Les pensées de Gandalf, quant à lui, voyageaient en des temps plus heureux, tandis que Bera et les dúnedain subjugués respectaient par leur silence, l'émotion de leurs camarades. En remarquant la béatitude des nains, notre hobbit conçut une pensée étrange. Il pouvait bien lui arriver tout ce que la fatalité lui enverrait, maintenant qu'il avait contemplé la mère des montagnes et partagé, avec ses compagnons Khazad, la sensation fugitive d'une renaissance. Il lui semblait que la récompense des nains tenait toute entière dans ce moment.

Mais bien vite son instinct pour le confort douillet refit surface. Il s'attendait à ce que les nains se ruassent à l'action après ce moment d'attendrissement. Aussi rassembla-t-il ses affaires et constata avec une grimace que ses réserves de nourriture ne tiendraient pas bien longtemps.

Nár, le doyen de la troupe, se rendit pantelant aux bagages et extirpa, de ses vieilles mains tremblantes, un petit paquet enveloppé de papier de soie. Il en défit le ruban avec maladresse et, se redressant en flageolant, clopina vers Thráin. Le seigneur nain reçut cérémonieusement l'étendard et le déploya : sur le champ noir, une couronne d'or surmontée d'étoiles d'argent surplombait une enclume frappée d'un marteau.

Gandalf choisit un épieu de chasse de la compagnie et fixa le drapeau. Màr s'en saisit et le brandit, clama un air de marche guerrière que les nains soudain galvanisés scandèrent en se préparant. Ils s'armèrent en guerre et chargèrent les paquets sur leurs dos. Alignés par deux, ils arpentaient déjà la route pavée au pas cadencé, dans une ambiance exaltante de reconquête. Les dúnedain eurent à peine le temps de placer les montures en caravane et de dépêcher Bera en éclaireur. Gandalf suivit, mi amusé, mi préoccupé par cette foi si soudaine et profonde des nains. Mais il se garda bien de refroidir leur ardeur : les difficultés surviendraient bien assez tôt…

La troupe progressa rapidement sous un soleil radieux, avalant avidement les quelques milles qui les séparaient des premières pentes abruptes. Mal réveillé et anxieux, le petit hobbit trottinait à l'arrière, éprouvant des difficultés à rester dans le sillage de la ruée. Les nains battaient le pavé avec enthousiasme, notant au passage les vestiges de constructions anciennes. De petits bâtiments jalonnaient la brande, baignée de lumières et de vapeurs matinales. Un bourdonnement d'insectes montait des bois où résonnaient les appels du coucou. Progressivement, la vallée se resserrait entre les deux bras noueux de l'éperon oriental, tandis que la montée s'accentuait sous les sapins odorants.

Un silence se fit à la sortie du dernier bois. Les nains, en nage sous leurs casques, s'arrêtèrent pour contempler la dernière montée. Leur respiration profonde et saccadée produisait des bouffées de vapeur dans l'air encore frais. Gandalf plaida la prudence, sur quoi Thráin ordonna une halte. La vallée, très encaissée à son extrémité amont, déversait le flot puissant de la rivière qu'enjambait une série de ponts. La chaussée, bâtie avec l'art des pères des nains, sautait d'un côté de la fourche à l'autre, sur sept arches gardées par des ouvrages défensifs ancrés dans la roche vive, de plus en plus imposants.

Thráin décida que les Dunedain, gens accoutumés aux forêts, garderaient les montures dissimulées dans le bois, tandis que l'escouade naine investirait les forts. Arathorn retint par devers-lui une remarque désobligeante concernant la mise à l'écart des meilleurs combattants. Mais Gandalf veilla à ce qu'aucune maladresse ne vînt compromettre cette heure critique. Le capitaine des dúnedain s'effaça donc, tandis que sa petite grive lui sautait sur l'épaule.

Bera, qui précédait la troupe, avait d'abord gravi l'une des deux arêtes rocheuses qui dévalaient de la montagne, la plus au nord. Mais elle avait dû renoncer à suivre la crête, à présent trop escarpée. La Bearnide redescendit vers le premier fortin de défense et grimpa au rempart. C'était un châtelet commandant la sortie du premier pont et l'entrée du second. Son exploration révéla qu'il était désert, hormis pour un cadavre d'orque roussi dégageant une odeur pestilentielle dans la cour. Elle rejoignit ses compagnons par le premier pont et les informa de ses découvertes. Les nains scrutèrent les forts, la chaussée et enfin les crêtes, fort élevées et saillantes, des deux côtés de la vallée. La voie d'approche vers la montagne semblait déserte. Quelques corneilles planaient nonchalamment dans l'air montant à flanc de montagne.

Le petit Gerry contribuait quant à lui, à surveiller les alentours. Il avait été envoyé, tout près des montures, au sommet d'un jeune sapin, pour scruter la crête sud. Màr vint au nom de Thráin le prier en grande pompe d'assister les nains dans leur approche. Arathorn répondit pour le hobbit :

\- Les Dunedain se tiennent à disposition de leurs alliés et compagnons. Gerry partira en éclaireur comme vous le demandez.

Quitte à devoir momentanément tenir le second rôle, il n'était pas question pour Arathorn, d'abandonner le crédit du premier.

.oOo.

Gandalf eut un petit pincement au cœur. Son filleul partirait donc en guerre, envoyé par deux hardis capitaines qui ne parvenaient pas à s'entendre. Gerry s'abrita derrière une contenance décontractée. D'infimes détails dans l'attitude de ses compagnons, et particulièrement les rides verticales qui creusaient le front du magicien, l'avertissaient que « la plaisanterie avait assez duré », comme l'aurait dit dans la Comté, le shiriffe au galopin surpris ses rapines à la main. Les affaires sérieuses commençaient…

Gerry prit le temps de vérifier ses armes, puis d'empocher des cailloux adaptés à sa fronde, puis de réunir quelques provisions, puis de resserrer sa ceinture, puis de retrouver son mouchoir, puis de se couvrir de son manteau bleu. Enfin, n'ayant plus aucun préparatif qui pût retarder l'inévitable, il poussa un profond soupir et s'avança sur la route, tout seul avec sur ses épaules, les fardeaux délégués par toute la compagnie : l'espoir des nains, la confiance des dúnedain, la bénédiction d'un vieux magicien et les vœux affectueux d'une jeune femme-ourse.

Notre hobbit pensa surtout à regarder loin devant lui, en gardant bien haut la tête comme un digne émissaire, en cheminant sur l'imposante chaussée. Ce ne fut pas trop difficile sur le premier pont, sachant que Bera était déjà passée par là. Il s'attendait à l'odeur nauséabonde qui l'assaillit lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cour du premier châtelet. Pris de nausée, il courut tout le long du second pont pour y échapper. Gerry ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais une petite grive le suivit, puis le dépassa et le distança, surveillant de son œil sagace le moindre mouvement dans l'étroit goulet.

Le second fort semblait vide. Gerry monta subrepticement jusqu'au rempart et observa les alentours avec méthode et circonspection. Chaque pont retraversait le lit encaissé de la rivière, de châtelet en châtelet, toujours plus proche de l'extrémité supérieure de la gorge, d'où jaillissait le torrent. La dernière arche menait à une plateforme qui surplombait la source. On distinguait là un portail s'ouvrant dans la montagne, dominé par une haute falaise, que couronnait l'éperon saillant de la montagne. Nulle part il n'y avait trace d'ennemis.

Gerry prit un temps considérable à explorer chaque fortin, chaque recoin. Bien qu'il ne découvrît rien de vraiment remarquable, il accumula les indices d'une présence diffuse : les lieux avaient été occupés dans un passé plus ou moins ancien, puis inexplicablement désertés, il y a peu. Un sentiment de solitude croissait à mesure qu'il s'éloignait de ses compagnons, grimpant toujours plus haut au cœur du chevron de roches. Alors qu'il passait furtivement le cinquième pont, notre hobbit aperçut la Grande Porte.

Curieusement, il n'eut plus d'autre horizon que le besoin de l'atteindre. Elle évoqua en lui l'entrée de la resserre grand-paternelle aux Coteaux de Touque, ce trou où le vieux hobbit se réfugiait auprès des souvenirs accumulés lors de ses frasques de jeunesse. L'imagination fertile de la jeune génération peuplait ce smials de mathoms collectés au hasard des quatre cents coups que le grand-père avait commis autrefois à travers la Comté. Dans l'inconscient collectif de sa nombreuse postérité, la resserre du vieillard abritait quelque trésor aux origines obscures sinon positivement mal acquis, des trophées glorieux glanés lors de rencontres mémorables, des reliques gagnées au cours de voyages lointains en compagnie d'un magicien.

Gerry l'ignorait, mais son grand-père avait rassemblé, au nid de ses premières amours, les objets qui lui rappelaient sa défunte épouse, pour évoquer son souvenir en paix. Il est vrai que ses meilleures bouteilles, rangées là à l'abri, aidaient le vieillard à soutenir et embellir sa mémoire. La légende d'un lieu débordant de trésors hétéroclites était donc largement surfaite, quoique sur le tard, sa légère cleptomanie avait eu tendance à encombrer son refuge de menus objets inutiles mais précieux et agréables à regarder. Sa porte ronde d'un brun indécis était parsemée, dans le souvenir de Gerry, de divers porte-bonheurs cloués sur le vieux bois. Lorsqu'un garnement osait se suspendre à la sonnette, un carillon nain retentissait d'un air guilleret qui évoquait quelque destination lointaine et exotique. Aussi la petite musique résonna-t-elle à présent dans la tête de Gerry, lorsqu'il aperçut le portail oriental de Barum-Nahal. Le côté aventureux des Touque s'était éveillé en lui…

Il abrégea l'exploration du cinquième châtelet, puis celle du sixième, le dernier et le plus puissant. L'ultime pont enjambait la rivière qui dévalait dans une gorge étroite, avant de surplomber la chute d'eau qui s'échappait en bouillonnant de l'extrémité de la combe.

Tous ses sens en alerte, Gerry traversa la passerelle, qui donnait sur une grande esplanade. Sans faire le moindre bruit, il mit le pied sur la plate-forme, que surplombait une haute falaise en demi-cercle. Un silence impressionnant régnait là, seulement interrompu par les cris lugubres de quelques choucas se chamaillant là-haut. Les dalles de marbre de la terrasse, jointes avec art, avaient résisté aux assauts du gel et formaient une surface unie qui montait en pente douce, jusqu'à la porte. De loin, l'ouverture lui avait paru comme un simple trou dans la paroi. Mais à présent, le parvis des nains l'écrasait de son immensité.

Illuminée par le soleil du matin, la falaise dominant l'esplanade la réchauffait d'ors glorieux. Une gigantesque tête sculptée terminait l'épaulement oriental du volcan, couronnant la falaise juste au-dessus de la porte. Ses cheveux et sa barbe semblaient s'étirer à l'infini et lançaient des lianes de pierre courant sur les parois et bordant les deux arêtes qui délimitaient la vallée.

Le visage hiératique, usé par les intempéries, plongeait son regard vide vers la terrasse et la rivière qui dévalait au-delà. L'effigie fatiguée de Durin trompe-la-mort veillait là depuis l'aube des nains, frappant de malepeur quiconque s'approchait de la porte.

La gorge serrée sous ce regard sévère, Gerry s'avança, se répétant qu'il avait la bénédiction de Thráin. Il se sentait bien petit, mais il aurait voulu l'être plus encore pour passer inaperçu, tant l'oppressaient le silence et la solennité de ces hautes falaises de granit.

Pourtant, la sombre béance du portail l'attirait. Une arche majestueuse couronnait l'entrée, appuyée de part et d'autre sur de puissantes colonnades taillées à même la roche, au pied de la falaise. Sept arcs de pierre finement sculptés se superposaient, chacun appelant la bénédiction sur l'une des sept maisons des nains. Du moins est-ce ainsi que notre hobbit, instruit par sa Dame et ses lectures, interpréta-t-il les frises ornant le tympan, toutes différentes d'une strate à l'autre. Lettres, symboles et personnages se mêlaient en motifs géométriques harmonieux, d'où semblaient sourdre des vœux solennels.

Il sembla au hobbit aborder aux racines même du monde. Des lianes de pierre veinaient la paroi abrupte, donnant à la falaise l'apparence d'un tronc rugueux. Ces aspérités semblaient refléter l'histoire mouvementée du roc du temps de sa jeunesse. La fière et sanglante litanie des siècles de tout le peuple des Nains contemplait Gerry du haut de ce portail.

\- Jamais château d'homme ou manoir de hobbit n'eut porte si solennelle, songea Gerry. Sa simple vue devait démoraliser les ennemis du Roi sous la Montagne au temps jadis !

Mais Gerry n'était pas un ennemi et ne se découragea pas. Il contempla longuement le perron du roi. Après un temps dont il ne sut mesurer la durée, une petite grive se posa près de lui en émettant des pépiements hystériques. Le hobbit se ressaisit et tendit la main vers l'oiseau qui s'échappa et se posa sur la tour du châtelet le plus proche. À nouveau, il promena son regard inquisiteur alentours, sans découvrir ni ennemi ni danger. La matinée touchait à sa fin et l'air immobile entre les deux bras de pierre du chevron s'était réchauffé. La petite grive veillait, changeant constamment son orientation comme une girouette dans la tempête.

Gerry se porta sur le perron et pénétra sous le porche, qui s'avéra beaucoup plus grand qu'il ne l'avait cru. La voûte lisse, d'une vingtaine de pieds de hauteur, magnifiquement ouvragée, était ciselée de volutes de pierre qui captaient la lumière comme la dentèle aux fenêtres des Hobbits. À l'intérieur s'amorçait un tunnel. À peu près tous les trente pieds, deux panneaux de métal luisant ornaient les parois, de part et d'autre du boyau. Par simple réflexion de la lumière extérieure, ces panneaux assuraient un éclairage appréciable de l'avenue.

En s'avançant, Gerry avait la sensation de marcher dans le giron de la terre-mère et, de façon tout-à-fait irrationnelle, ne ressentait aucune peur, mais une certaine exaltation. Tout de même, au douzième panneau, il s'arrêta. L'allée majestueuse, d'une quarantaine de pieds de large, se prolongeait plus avant, égale à elle-même jusque dans la pénombre complète.

Le hobbit s'efforça de calmer les battements de son cœur, tentant de rentrer en harmonie avec le profond silence sous la montagne. Il se concentra longuement, s'aidant comme il en avait pris l'habitude, de son petit anneau d'or. Une fois encore, le précieux bijou vint à son aide. Gerry le tenait devant lui, face à un panneau de métal. Les petites pierres s'y reflétaient comme dans un miroir légèrement dépoli. Le hobbit se rendit compte que pierres et reflets étaient animés à un intervalle régulier, d'un petit soubresaut, au rythme de sa circulation sanguine. Bien que son cœur battît la chamade, il ne s'était pas imaginé se trouver dans un tel état de surexcitation.

Et soudain il comprit - les battements sourds qu'il entendait et les pulsations qu'il ressentait, n'allaient pas tout à fait en rythme. Il détala comme un lapin pour avertir ses compagnons.

Il ne vit pas la paire d'yeux de prédateurs cligner dans son dos.

.oOo.


	49. Ors et flammes - Exploration

.oOo.

Gerry rencontra ses amis embusqués dans le quatrième fortin. Il fut près de finir hérissé de flèches, comme la pelote d'épingles de Tante Lalésine, tant sa course effrénée différait de la progression furtive de l'éclaireur accompli. Les archers avaient formé une escouade pour tirer des volées comme les Elfes de jadis. À la dernière seconde, Arathorn avait suspendu le tir d'un geste impérieux, sa petite grive sur l'épaule.

Le hobbit, époumoné et surexcité, décrivit en quelques mots ce qu'il avait découvert. Les commentaires et les spéculations allèrent bon train. Les pessimistes interprétèrent que les tambours orques battaient le rappel des hordes souterraines. Les extravagants craignirent qu'il s'agît d'un dragon sommeillant dans la Grande Salle. Les pragmatiques déduisirent que le volcan annonçait une éruption. Mais les mystiques l'emportèrent, et il fut admis, contre toute raison et malgré les admonestations de Gandalf, que le cœur de la montagne s'était mis à battre pour le retour de ses fils !

Les dúnedain, restés prudemment à l'écart du débat, formèrent naturellement l'arrière garde, avec bagages et montures, alors que les nains se ruaient, enfiévrés et impatients, sans guère maintenir de formation de bataille, vers le perron.

Cependant l'absence obstinée d'adversaires n'avait pas endormi la circonspection de Thráin. Une fois sur l'esplanade devant le portail, il fit retrouver mesure à ses troupes. Face à la compagnie, enfin rangée en bon ordre, il prononça un discours de circonstance, glosant sur le devoir sacré des nains, du privilège exorbitant d'avoir atteint la porte, de lendemains de gloire et de richesse, pour peu que les qualités séculaires de la race de Durin soient mises à l'épreuve dans le respect de la tradition. Un passage rapidement expédié fit allusion aux nobles alliés dúnedain et bearnides. Dans l'ensemble il ne fut pas question de considérations tactiques élémentaires, ni même d'organisation pour assurer la subsistance de la compagnie, mais bien d'allégeance et d'engagement. Le groupe de nains, communiant dans une satisfaction extatique, établissait sans conteste la légitimité du futur Roi sous la montagne.

Mû par son instinct de sacrifice, Nár, le doyen des nains de la compagnie, brisa alors cérémonieusement son œuf elfique sur le perron. Il devait considérer cela comme un acte d'expiation ou de remerciement, car il s'attendait à ne recevoir d'autre bénédiction que la plénitude de leur présence en ces lieux. L'air étonné, il éleva de l'amas de coquille, une petite lanterne argentée, fermée sur trois côtés. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la fenêtre du quatrième côté, un doux rayon de lune s'en échappa. Mais la lanterne ne contenait rien d'autre qu'une pierre opaline claire et lumineuse, en forme de grande goutte enchâssée dans une fleur ciselée en argent.

Gandalf s'approcha. Après tout, les objets magiques étaient son domaine. Au bout d'un examen minutieux, il informa Nár avec une moue incrédule, qu'il se trouvait là en présence d'une lanterne de lune, un genre de jouet que les nains de Nogrod avaient forgé jadis pour le Roi elfe de Doriath. Son cœur était fait d'Ithildîn1 et restituait la lumière de la lune. La légende rapportait que son dépositaire, l'huissier du Roi, savait dépasser les apparences et déjouer les subterfuges au nom de son souverain.

Ce cadeau royal ne pouvait mieux convenir en pareille occasion ! Avec une pensée respectueuse pour maître Elrond, Thráin investit cérémonieusement son oncle de la fonction d'huissier. Les larmes aux yeux, Nár se remémora son désespoir et sa rage lorsqu'il avait assisté au meurtre ignominieux de Thror, devant un autre portail des nains, loin d'ici et il y a bien longtemps. La félicité et la solennité de l'instant lui apportaient une compensation inespérée. Les plus jeunes nains, Nὸrin, Frὸrin et Krὸrin, improvisèrent alors une marche royale sur des instruments tirés de leurs bagages. Le vieux nain et désormais huissier du Roi s'avança, portant haut la lanterne ouverte devant lui, héraut de la troupe conquérante.

Lorsque Nár franchit le seuil, le tympan semi-circulaire parut gagner en netteté, comme si un éclairage nouveau en ravivait les gravures. L'huissier poursuivit. La lanterne révélait des ornementations d'une grande finesse qui couraient le long de l'avenue. Lorsqu'il parvint devant les premiers panneaux de métal, il se produisit un événement inattendu : les panneaux luisirent soudain d'une lumière blanche, légèrement bleutée, qui semblait répondre à l'appel de la lanterne de lune. Après un instant d'intense lueur, les deux panneaux cessèrent de briller. Lorsque la sensation d'éblouissement quitta les nains, ils se rendirent compte que les panneaux, de part et d'autre, semblaient s'être enfoncés dans la paroi de la paroi, comme des portes entrouvertes. En effet, en les poussant, Thráin découvrit de nouveaux passages.

Ce prodige de l'art des Nains enthousiasma la compagnie. Thráin visita rapidement les salles désormais accessibles et décida immédiatement d'en faire leur refuge, sans attendre d'explorer plus avant. Il fit appeler l'intendance, c'est-à-dire les dúnedain restés à l'arrière, et leur confia le soin d'organiser le campement. Puis il poursuivit l'exploration aux côtés de Nár. Arathorn n'était pas mécontent de contrôler la porte d'entrée, mais il souhaitait ardemment pouvoir évaluer tant les dangers que les trésors que recélait Barum-Nahal. Aussi ordonna-t-il discrètement au hobbit de s'immiscer dans le groupe des nains.

Les deux salles découvertes permettaient une défense efficace de l'entrée : les gardes qui y avaient certainement séjourné jadis y avaient disposé de postes d'observation et de tir couvrant toute l'esplanade. Des meurtrières invisibles, camouflées dans les stries de la roche, commandaient l'entrée de la forteresse. Outre la literie et les commodités habituelles, qui gisaient à présent réduits en débris, les salles des gardes bénéficiaient d'eau courante, de foyers, de glacières et de latrines. Seuls quelques instruments et quelques armes en métal avaient subsisté l'art des nains les avait préservés de toute souillure et il semblait qu'aucun mal n'avait atteint ces lieux.

Les dúnedain établirent le camp dans la salle nord, utilisant la salle sud comme écurie. Ils débâclèrent les animaux et distribuèrent le fourrage, après quoi ils disposèrent l'équipement au mieux, laissant les caisses d'outils et le mystérieux chargement de Gandalf avec les animaux. Puis ils partirent fourrager avec un seul mulet, laissant Bera monter la garde.

.oOo.

Les dúnedain étaient revenus depuis deux heures lorsque les nains, Gerry et Gandalf surgirent des entrailles de la montagne. Les liges d'Arathorn avaient abondamment fourni le groupe en bois de chauffe, fourrage et gibier. Hirgon avait vidé et embroché un daim. Les coureurs des bois avaient même dégotté quelques tubercules, qui mijotaient dans un vieux chaudron. Aussi la salle des gardes avait-elle un aspect presque accueillant, comme une auberge illuminée et embaumée des fumets de cuisine.

Les nains, enchantés de leur équipée et fourbus, éprouvèrent une profonde gratitude. Même Gandalf eut un petit mot de satisfaction. Thráin, qui n'avait pas accordé une seule pensée à ces contingences subalternes, reconnut leur nécessité et s'accusa de légèreté. Par orgueil, il en voulut à Arathorn d'avoir pris une initiative aussi manifestement utile et publiquement négligée par lui. Il n'en laissa rien paraitre, mais ses griefs s'accrurent d'autant.

Ce soir-là, la compagnie se massa dans les quartiers de l'officier de poste que Thráin s'était réservée et appelait pompeusement « son bureau ». Gandalf raconta ce que les nains avaient exploré :

\- L'avenue de l'entrée se prolonge sur une grande distance, sous l'épaulement, pour mener au cœur de la montagne. De temps à autre, un puits amène un peu de lumière, mais la progression n'a été possible que grâce à la lanterne de lune de maître Elrond. Grâce à ce trésor, quelques salles latérales nous ont été révélées. Il s'agissait pour la plupart de postes de garde ou de magasins.

Nὸrin précisa que l'un d'entre eux recélait une grande quantité d'étain et de plomb. Ainsi la montagne se montrait-elle prolixe en matériaux utilitaires.

\- … Que ne trouvera-t-on pas lorsque l'on aura dégagé l'accès aux ateliers d'or fin !

Gandalf se racla la gorge pour regagner la parole, et reprit après quelques conciliantes bouffées tirées de sa pipe :

\- Au bout d'un demi mille à peu près, notre compagnie a débouché sous une voûte aux dimensions considérables, sans doute la salle d'apparat du Roi. Trois candélabres d'acier, qui ont dû permettre jadis d'allumer plusieurs centaines de bougies, sont suspendus au plafond. De puissantes chaînes permettent encore de les descendre, d'une hauteur de plus de quarante pieds. Le plafond est plus bas sur le pourtour de la salle, qui s'orne de nombreuses alcôves.

\- L'une d'entre elles est une petite cuisine, interrompit étourdiment Bárin. Mais juste de quoi maintenir les plats au chaud et les boissons à températures, notez bien ! Un petit escalier monte en colimaçon jusqu'à une cuisine plus conséquente. Et quelle salle ! Vous n'imaginez pas la taille des foyers, le nombre d'éviers de marbre, et la qualité de l'écoulement des eaux !

Le gros nain, emporté par l'enthousiasme, ne se serait pas arrêté si Thráin ne l'avait prié de remettre à plus tard sa description détaillée des cuisines royales.

Gandalf, toujours libéral une pipe à la bouche, poursuivit après deux ronds de fumée :

\- En fait, la salle du trône semble tout-à-fait centrale. L'avenue principale la traverse de part en part et continue loin vers l'ouest, mais nous n'avons pas poursuivi nos investigations bien loin dans cette direction, qui semble mener aux mines. Bien que de nombreuses voies soient obstruées à présent autour de la grande salle, nous sommes parvenus à localiser quelques-uns des quartiers principaux. Tout d'abord, comme le disait Bárin, les appartements royaux s'étendent au nord-ouest, avec manifestement, les chambres et pièces de service situées juste au-dessus des appartements. En face, de l'autre côté de l'avenue, au sud, nous avons trouvé des chambres d'apparat et des appartements plus modestes, sur plusieurs niveaux. Mais je doute qu'il s'agisse là de la totalité du quartier résidentiel.

Dwalor à son tour succomba à la tentation de vanter leurs découvertes :

\- L'une des chambres était magnifique, car la lanterne nous l'a révélée intacte, souillée ni par le temps ni par les orques, maudites soient leurs mains griffues ! Un mobilier de bois précieux, de riches tentures de soie ancienne, et des draps d'une finesse ! Regardez ce que j'ai ramené…

Thráin étant à nouveau intervenu, Gandalf prit le temps cette fois de souffler quelques ronds de fumée qui s'assemblèrent en une magnifique couronne scintillante, qui vint flotter au-dessus de la tête du grand nain, sous le regard impassible d'Arathorn. Lorsque Thráin tendit une main hésitante pour la saisir, la couronne de fumée se disloqua. Gandalf reprit :

\- Enfin nous avons clairement localisé les armureries, les ateliers et les forges, au sud-est. Ils s'étendent sur plusieurs niveaux et sont alimentés par un réseau complexe de canaux qui détournent une partie des eaux de la rivière souterraine avant de les y évacuer à nouveau. Ce quartier a été pillé et modifié par les nouveaux occupants. Il faudra que vous veniez examiner cet endroit, Arathorn !

\- Point n'est besoin d'aide aux Nains pour reconnaître les menées vicieuses des Orques ! s'exclama Thráin. Cette répugnante engeance a détourné les installations des Barbe-raides à des fins ignobles. Les gobelins ne fabriquent pas de belles choses, mais pour ce qui est des tueries et de la cruauté, ils font preuve d'astuce et d'imagination. Dans une fonderie, nous avons retrouvé un cadavre d'orque torturé et rempli de métal fondu !

L'assemblée frissonna. Arathorn profita de la pause pour questionner :

\- Avez-vous relevé des traces récentes de gobelins ou d'autres créatures ?

Son regard inquisiteur allait de Thráin à Gandalf et faisait clairement référence à leur découverte sur le plateau de landes, quelques milles avant l'entrée de la mine. Le grand nain prit la parole :

\- L'endroit semblait désert. À un seul moment, Fràr a cru déceler un mouvement dans une galerie secondaire, mais les recherches n'ont rien donné. Il faut dire que de nombreuses galeries sont endommagées ou même impraticables. Dès demain, Nár va dresser une carte précise de nos découvertes et organiser un plan d'exploration systématique. Nous serons ainsi en mesure de sécuriser nos possessions en bloquant des passages ou en montant des gardes aux endroits stratégiques.

Arathorn montrait un visage dubitatif. L'effectif de la compagnie ne permettrait pas de sécuriser une si grande forteresse si l'ennemi se présentait en nombre. Mais bien qu'il brûlât de poser sa seconde question, le dúnadan s'abstint, de crainte de se montrer précipité.

Le petit Gerry, qui commençait à percevoir les jeux de personne et les antagonismes autant que les caractères, le devança, sachant bien qu'on ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur de son apparente candeur :

\- Et nous n'avons pas trouvé de trésor, mais les niveaux inférieurs, où les nains croient qu'il serait possible que les Barbe-raides l'aient caché, semblent tous inaccessibles ! Et Frὸrin dit qu'il faudra un gros travail pour dégager une voie !

Au contraire des dúnedain, les nains ne se montraient nullement déçus de cette recherche infructueuse. Il semblait qu'une tâche aussi gigantesque que celle qui les attendait, constituât un passage obligé, un rite initiatique ou rédempteur, qui augmenterait à leurs propres yeux la légitimité de recouvrer ensuite, les véritables trésors du site sacré.

Les nains à pied d'œuvre montraient une détermination inflexible. L'absence d'opposition armée avait surpris les plus jeunes, mais les nains les plus sages, qui s'avéraient également les plus vieux, en étaient troublés. Ils se demandaient par quel prodige une mine des Monts de Brume avait pu échapper à l'engeance gobeline, capable de se répandre partout tels des cloportes grouillants et qui n'avait pu être chassée du nord malgré les exploits des sept maisons Khazad. Aussi Màr et Nár soutinrent-ils énergiquement Thráin lorsqu'il distribua les rôles le soir même et organisa les équipes d'exploration, ramenant les nains à des objectifs immédiats plus réalistes. Arathorn, y adhérant pleinement, jugea sage de ne pas s'immiscer, d'autant que les intérêts des dúnedain nécessitaient qu'il conservât une partie de son autonomie d'action.

C'est ainsi que dès le lendemain, Hirgon et son seigneur partaient en expédition autour de la montagne, afin de trouver un chemin vers le versant occidental des monts brumeux. Les jours suivants, ils multiplièrent les expéditions tant vers l'ouest que l'est et parvinrent même à retrouver une ancienne voie menant à la route de Fram et évitant les catacombes hantées. Ils balisèrent ainsi les environs de leurs signes de rôdeurs, tout en chassant et en fourrageant pour la compagnie. Les dúnedain dégagèrent sommairement l'itinéraire découvert quelques jours auparavant en direction de l'orient, mais côté occidental, ils ne parvinrent pas à découvrir de voie réellement praticable, au-delà d'une chaîne de sommets acérés qui barrait l'horizon à trois lieues du volcan.

Pendant ce temps, les nains exploraient frénétiquement la montagne, dénichant quelques salles oubliées remplies de merveilles en ruine et étendant en quelques jours la carte de Nár sur plusieurs niveaux. Les premiers travaux en règle furent de murer quelques passages au-delà desquels ils jugeaient momentanément inutile ou trop dangereux de s'aventurer. C'est ainsi qu'ils concentrèrent leurs efforts sur les quartiers adjacents à la salle du trône et sécurisèrent tous les accès y menant. On ranima l'une des forges des ateliers et, grâce aux réserves disponibles de fer et de charbon, les nains bénirent Barum-Nahal d'un premier foyer ! Thráin dirigea lui-même les maçons qui construisirent un mur et une porte barrant l'avenue au-delà de la salle du trône. La porte, renforcée d'acier spécialement forgé pour l'occasion, fut ouvrée avec tout l'art dont Màr fut capable, formant en la scellant, le vœu que son linteau s'écroulât si un ennemi tentait de la forcer.

Gandalf s'était aventuré seul vers les mines occidentales. Il en était revenu sale et fatigué, et déçu des résultats : il n'avait pas trouvé de sortie, mais des milles de galeries d'extraction de fer et de charbon. Il confia ses notes à Nár mais le cœur n'y était guère. Il n'avait croisé aucun gobelin vivant, mais plusieurs cadavres d'orques presque entièrement calcinés. Il s'entretint en aparté avec Thráin de cette inquiétante nouvelle et il insista pour que les passages dangereux et éboulés menant aux profondeurs à partir du quartier nord, fussent rendus étanches tant que l'on ne pouvait y établir une garde. Le grand nain y consentit, impressionné par l'angoisse qu'il percevait derrière les demandes insistantes du magicien.

Comme ces travaux avaient progressé de façon satisfaisante pendant tout le jour, Thráin laissa Dwalor et Frerin devant le dernier passage à combler pendant que la compagnie prenait du repos dans ses quartiers. Tous ronflaient depuis quelques heures, lorsqu'ils furent réveillés par un remue-ménage émanant de l'écurie. Poneys et Mulets, terrifiés, hennissaient comme des forcenés, essayant d'arracher leur longe. Nains et dúnedain se précipitèrent, pour trouver un poney éventré et calciné, au milieu de ses congénères fous de terreur !

La garde avait donc failli, ou il existait un autre passage ! Sous l'œil critique d'Arathorn, dont les hommes avaient assuré la garde à l'extérieur et n'avaient rien remarqué, Thráin lança la chasse au prédateur. Ils découvrirent des traces visqueuses qui les menèrent vers le nord, au fond d'une galerie qui avait manifestement été négligée. Elle plongeait vers les profondeurs puis se séparait en trois tunnels plus modestes, dont l'un était à demi-effondré. Thráin n'osa pas poursuivre. Mais il fit murer la galerie cette nuit même, les nains tirant des parois la matière première de leur ouvrage.

Le lendemain, le grand nain tint conseil. Il fut arrêté que quelque monstre souterrain, qui s'était probablement déjà aventuré en-dehors de la mine, avait attaqué une monture. Il réprimanda sévèrement les explorateurs pour leurs oublis dans le recensement exhaustif des galeries et leur fit promettre une rigueur accrue. Dès le lendemain, la carte s'était enrichie de trois passages secondaires qui étaient passés inaperçus, et les galeries correspondantes, de trois murs supplémentaires.

Enfin les nains jugèrent que leurs nouveaux quartiers étaient suffisamment sécurisés. Pendant ce temps, les dúnedain persévéraient dans leurs recherches à l'extérieur, sans grand succès, mais pourvoyaient aux vivres de toute la compagnie avec régularité et efficacité. Les rôdeurs avaient découvert, dans la vallée envahie par la forêt et traversée par la rivière, plusieurs vestiges d'une agriculture vivrière : une châtaigneraie, quelques arbres fruitiers, et des variétés de légumes retournés à l'état sauvage, dont le chou était le représentant le plus fréquent.

Thráin planifiait pour le lendemain une percée vers le nord, au-delà du passage que Gandalf et Màr avaient désigné comme menant le plus probablement aux mines d'or. La phase active de l'exploration, la plus exaltante et le but commun aux alliés, approchait.

C'est le moment que choisit Gandalf pour déclarer qu'il avait « une course à faire » !

.oOo.

1 Métal forgé à base de mithril, dont le nom signifie « Silence de la Lune ». Il possède des propriétés étranges en relations avec l'astre.


	50. Ors et flammes - Créatures

.oOo.

Le magicien voulait partir ?!

Thráin se sentit trahi au moment où l'aide de ses alliés s'annonçait la plus nécessaire. Mais Gandalf ne se laissa pas fléchir, malgré les supplications du grand nain.

\- Vous imaginez-vous qu'un magicien n'a rien d'autre à faire que surveiller les arrières d'une clique de rêveurs ? Des affaires importantes réclament mon attention !

\- Mais allez-vous revenir ?

\- Soyez rassurés ! La reconquête d'une place forte est une chose trop grave pour être confiée à des gros bras !1 Je ne crois pas sage de vous laisser livrés à vous-mêmes pendant trop longtemps…

\- Mais nous nous trouvons loin de tout ! Vous allez mettre une éternité à aller et venir, où que vous souhaitiez vous rendre !

\- Si c'est là un moyen détourné de me demander où je me rends, vous en serez pour vos frais ! Un magicien n'est jamais à court de ressources, surtout lorsqu'on s'y attend le moins ! Ne cherchez pas à percer nos tours et mystères, mon cher Thráin !

.oOo.

Comme convenu, le lendemain matin Gandalf les quitta sur le perron, lançant au-devant de lui une petite grive pépiant, apparemment ravie que le magicien reprît ses pérégrinations.

\- Puissiez-vous vous entendre avant, pendant et après les ennuis, sans trop les provoquer vous-même ! Et veillez à ne pas trop abîmer monsieur Touque ! lança-t-il à l'adresse des deux capitaines.

Peut-être le sage devinait-il que le hobbit, aimé et respecté de tous, pouvait jouer malgré lui un rôle conciliateur dans cette entreprise périlleuse. Gandalf s'éloigna de son pas régulier, faisant tinter son bâton sur les pavés du pont. Gerry le salua de la main tandis que se serrait son petit cœur et que le magicien disparaissait sans se retourner.

Thráin se résigna donc à lancer son expédition sans le magicien. Arathorn profita de la présence de la compagnie au grand complet pour mener une des manœuvres de manipulation dont il avait le secret. Il se présenta à Thráin, flanqué de Bera et Gerry, lui proposant leur aide dans l'aventure. Il argumenta que leur trio serait un atout décisif pour l'expédition, les trois autres dúnedain étant certes nécessaires pour assurer la garde de leur base arrière. La fureur guerrière de la femme, l'escrime impeccable du rôdeur et les étranges talents de cambrioleur de Monsieur Touque étaient bien présents à l'esprit du grand nain.

Les Khazad, réunis autour de leur chef, attendaient sa décision. Arathorn ajouta, avec un petit salut courtois, qu'il serait honoré de servir sous les ordres du Roi sous la Montagne. Thráin fit la grimace : il n'avait plus guère le choix. Ne pouvant décemment pas refuser l'offre présentée de façon réfléchie et généreuse, et donna son accord du bout de la barbe.

Aussi la compagnie s'arma-t-elle pour la guerre souterraine. Les arcs furent remisés au profit des haches lourdes et de boucliers aux neuf peaux du peuple de Durin. Des torches, quelques pics, ciseaux à pierre et poudre à mortier complétèrent l'attirail, outre les vivres et l'eau pour une journée de marche.

Gerry reçut sa part d'attirail, mais Arathorn ne lui laissa que sa nourriture à porter :

\- Les nains se moquent des fardeaux, mais le hobbit furète le pied léger et l'oreille aux aguets !

La compagnie s'ébranla, saluée par les dúnedain aux visages graves. Ils cheminèrent en silence jusqu'à la porte que Thráin avait fait lever. « En silence » signifie simplement qu'ils ne prononcèrent aucune parole, mais une douzaine de nains bardés de fer ne peut s'empêcher de produire divers cliquetis, grincements, frôlements, et autres crissements à chaque pas. Enfin ils se trouvèrent face à la porte qui donnait vers les galeries nord, et qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes érigée.

Thráin sortit cérémonieusement une grande clé ouvragée et brillante. Il la glissa dans la serrure et s'escrima. Le mécanisme résistait. Lorsque Nár ajouta sa puissante poigne à celle de Thráin, la serrure céda brusquement. Mais la porte resta fermée.

Pour ouvrir le battant de chêne recouvert d'acier, les nains durent alors imprimer une poussée comme seule une escouade naine soudée par les liens du sang peut le faire. Soudain un grand fracas retentit, et sept nains se retrouvèrent pêle-mêle entassés à quelques pieds au-delà du battant qui baillait.

Quelques rires fusèrent de la mêlée de fer écroulée, mais s'étranglèrent lorsque les torches révélèrent des traces étranges. La roche semblait avoir brûlé, et par endroits fondu en larges coulées visqueuses. L'épaisseur d'acier martelé qui recouvrait la porte côté nord était striée de boursouflures fumantes qui avaient soudé la porte à son montant forgé. La force réunie d'une escouade de Khazad avait été nécessaire pour la faire céder. Les nains contemplèrent les dégâts en silence, l'étonnement cédant le pas à l'anxiété. Thráin lança d'un air de défi, qui se voulait optimiste :

\- Quoi que puisse être cette créature, elle ne sait pas déverrouiller nos portes !

Le grand nain ordonna cependant de la renforcer. La face sud de la paroi fut doublée d'une épaisseur de pierre et d'un système d'isolation dont Nὸrin détenait le secret. Cette opération prit quelques heures durant lesquelles Bera, Gerry et Arathorn, aidés des nains désœuvrés, explorèrent un peu les environs.

La galerie semblait s'être effondrée à l'endroit où elle traversait une cavité plus importante. Des pans entiers de plafond écroulés bloquaient le passage en formant un dangereux labyrinthe. Lorsque Gràr s'en avisa, il s'y fit hisser par une Bera complaisante pour examiner longuement les arrêtes de cassure de la roche. Lorsque Thráin revint, l'esprit dégagé d'avoir renforcé et sécurisé la porte, Gràr lui révéla son étrange découverte :

\- Le plafond de cette salle a été volontairement détruit par des feux de mine ! Je dois dire qu'ils n'ont pas été placés très judicieusement. Cela me parait du travail bâclé… de la besogne d'orque, si je devais deviner.

La révélation pesa sur la compagnie. Pourquoi les gobelins avaient-ils miné un passage ? Pour occire les occupants ? Les gobelins craignaient donc ce que dissimulaient les profondeurs de Barum-Nahal…

Thráin avait le cœur lourd, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître :

\- Quelqu'un, probablement des gobelins, a ressenti le besoin d'isoler ce qui se cache dans ces tunnels. C'est bon signe ! L'esprit de la montagne aura chassé nos ennemis !

L'enthousiasme et la foi de Thráin eurent plus d'effet sur ses compagnons que la perspicacité et la vraisemblance de ses arguments. Les nains se réfugièrent à nouveau dans le travail, dégageant un passage à travers les décombres et consolidant le faîte de la salle. Les heures passèrent, laborieuses, tandis que Bera, Arathorn et Gerry montaient la garde pour protéger les nains qui se relayaient. Màr eut l'idée d'installer une sorte de herse, un piège qui ferait s'abattre un lourd panneau pour bloquer le passage, en poussant simplement une cale. Thráin approuva gravement. Enfin le passage fut sécurisé. Les nains bouillaient d'aller de l'avant. Arathorn avait anticipé cette impatience, mais il était tard. Il avait donc chargé Gerry d'une tâche que le candide hobbit mena à bien avec son aplomb habituel : suggérer aux nains de reporter l'expédition au lendemain matin.

Thráin ne se laissa convaincre qu'à la condition que Gerry effectuât immédiatement une petite reconnaissance. Arathorn, pris à son propre piège, ne put refuser et proposa à Gerry de l'accompagner. Mais le semi-homme, vexé de s'être fait manipuler et peu désireux de partager la compagnie d'une grande gens, lourd et bruyant, dans des circonstances où finesse et discrétion étaient requis, déclina l'offre sans ménagement.

Notre hobbit se retrouva donc une fois de plus contraint au dur et solitaire métier de héros. Il puisa un peu de courage dans la présence réconfortante de son anneau et dans l'espoir que cette fois rachèterait toutes les autres, s'il pouvait découvrir un trésor... Il partit en avant du pas feutré de la belette, sans lumière et mains nues pour tâter les obstacles devant lui. Au bout de quelques pas, il sortit son anneau et constata que les petites pierres irradiaient bien peu de lumière.

Descendant constamment dans le froid tunnel, Gerry avança pendant une durée qu'il ne sut évaluer, mais ses compagnons, bien après que tout l'épisode fut terminé, lui dirent qu'il était revenu au bout de deux heures. Ce long délai laisse à penser dans quel état d'irritation pouvaient se trouver Thráin et Arathorn, se disputant sur la conduite à tenir pour secourir le hobbit.

Sur le moment, notre éclaireur n'eut pas l'impression de rencontrer des croisements. En réalité il s'aperçut au retour qu'il en avait manqué deux, et sa chance – ou peut-être son anneau ? - lui permit de choisir son chemin sans se tromper.

Voici donc ce qui arriva. Lorsqu'il aperçut une lueur orangée au loin, émanant manifestement d'une salle assez grande, il sut tout de suite qu'il touchait au but. Il se fit aussi fluide et coulant qu'un courant d'air et s'approcha pour jeter un coup d'œil. N'était-il pas l'éclaireur en titre de sa Dame ?

Il découvrit une cave, jonchée de pièces d'or, de coupes d'argents, de toutes sortes d'ornements rutilants et d'armes aux lames brillantes. Des tas de lingots et quelques coffres débordant de pierres précieuses gisaient à la périphérie. On devinait plusieurs couloirs accédant à l'endroit mais ils semblaient encombrés par des éboulements. Une odeur âpre et acide planait dans la salle et lui picotait le nez. Au fond de la pièce, une fissure laissait dégoutter une sorte de magma orange, qui avait formé en s'amoncelant une petite mare de liquide visqueux, aux reflets d'opaline. Un gros œuf, de la taille d'un hobbit, trempait dans cette mare qui dégageait des vapeurs brûlantes. La partie supérieure en était déchiquetée, et l'on entendait des sortes de coassements s'en échapper.

Soudain une forme que Gerry avait prise pour un tas d'or souillé par le magma, sortit de la mare. La créature ressemblait à un énorme volatile, mais sans plume et couvert d'écailles. Les pattes arrière, longues et musculeuses, supportaient un corps agile se terminant par une queue semblable à celle d'un gigantesque lézard. Les pattes avant, atrophiées et ridicules, ne pouvaient faire oublier la gueule énorme garnie de crocs acérés. L'animal, de la taille d'un nain, marchait sur ses pattes arrière d'un équilibre mal assuré, sortant de la boue phosphorescente. Lorsque la créature se pencha sur l'œuf pour surveiller le remue-ménage, le hobbit s'esquiva, sans même essayer d'emporter la moindre petite pièce.

Bien lui en prit. Il n'avait pas parcouru six perches qu'il perçut un feulement dans son dos. L'animal l'avait repéré et le suivait, que ce fût à l'ouïe ou à l'odorat. Gerry accéléra autant que le lui permettaient ses courtes jambes, mais toujours dans le plus grand silence. Son anneau projetait maintenant une lumière orangée, suffisante pour éclairer sa course à vive allure. Avec horreur, il vit un embranchement devant lui. Il choisit en un éclair l'un des deux passages qui s'offraient à lui.

Pendant un temps il crut que son poursuivant avait renoncé. Mais bientôt il entendit deux coassements rauques se répondre à quelques perches derrière lui. Lorsqu'il en perçut un troisième, il sut que l'hallali était lancé. La terreur lui donnait des ailes – ou peut-être était-ce son anneau ? Abandonnant toute velléité de passer inaperçu, il accéléra au maximum, presque exactement au moment où il aperçut la lumière vacillante de torches. Il glapit en bondissant :

– Au secours, je suis poursuivi !

Il entendit derrière lui une bousculade confuse qui le rattrapait. Mais la chance du hobbit ne l'abandonna pas - un des prédateurs avait mal pris le dernier virage et sa chute gêna ses congénères. C'est ainsi que Gerry échappa de très peu à une gerbe de flammes qui l'aurait instantanément transformé en lapin à la broche. Il s'écroula aux pieds d'Arathorn qui s'était avancé à l'extrémité de la salle. Le dúnadan le saisit par le col et, sans ménagement, le souleva pour le lancer au-dessus d'un bloc de granit, à l'abri des assaillants. Le rôdeur, lui aussi visé par un jet d'acide enflammé, fut contraint à un roulé-boulé in extremis et s'abrita derrière une roche.

Les prédateurs s'approchèrent, prêt à roussir et déchiqueter toute cette viande sur patte !

Mais Thráin n'était pas resté inactif. Animé de l'autorité du Roi sous la montagne, il brandissait sa masse d'arme dans son poing ganté de fer et qui irradiait d'un éclat de soleil et de sang, comme si ses doigts eussent été bardés d'or et de rubis. Inspirés par son exemple flamboyant, ses nains avaient revêtu leurs masques de guerre et saisi leurs boucliers. La formation s'avança en bloc en hurlant :

\- Khazad i dúnadan2

Les trois créatures apparurent clairement dans la lumière des torches. Elles se ressemblaient mais présentaient des différences importantes : la tête de l'une, la plus vive, était plus fine et munie de deux éventails latéraux, l'autre arborait une orgueilleuse crête qui se terminait par une puissante masse hérissée de piquants, à l'extrémité de la queue. La troisième, puissante sur ses quatre pattes, donnait des coups de boutoir meurtriers de sa tète hérissée de cornes.

Les monstres s'acharnèrent sur l'escouade en formation serrée, tâchant d'entamer sa cohésion et s'escrimant en vain sur cette carapace d'acier et de cuir, mue par une cohésion parfaite. À cette heure Thráin se révéla vraiment comme l'héritier de Durin, porteur du trésor de sa maison. Il agissait comme le cœur d'un organisme parfaitement solidaire, la phalange carapaçonnée de ses guerriers maintenant l'attention des monstres et frappant partout où l'occasion se présentait.

Bera s'était dissimulée dès le début de l'assaut. Elle sut contourner l'attaque frontale et bondir des ombres dans le dos d'une créature, écrasant sa hache sur l'échine du monstre, qui flageola quelques instants. Arathorn lui aussi saisit l'occasion et jaillit de sa cache – son épée, bordée d'un liseré de feu rouge, s'abattit sur un long cou reptilien, tendu pour lancer sa flamme. Cou et tête tombèrent lourdement à terre, prenant feu. La rapidité de l'attaque surprit le plus gros monstre, qui se tourna lourdement vers Bera puis Arathorn. Ce fut sa perte – la phalange naine se porta sur lui d'un seul bond - lacérant son flanc ainsi découvert - et le réduisit en miettes, ainsi que son congénère ébranlé par Bera.

Le corps décapité par Arathorn continuait de se trainer, se dirigeant au hasard vers le couloir. Les nains le rattrapèrent et l'abattirent également, tandis que retentissaient les cris de victoire concluant la bataille de Barum-Nahal. La cohésion de l'escouade naine avait fait merveille sous la houlette du Roi sous la montagne, porteur de l'anneau de la maison de Durin.

.oOo.

La compagnie, auréolée de gloire, revint dans ses quartiers au pas cadencé. Arathorn, le visage fermé, ramenait Gerry étourdi dans ses bras. Aucun blessé sérieux n'était à déplorer, mais tous souffraient de brûlures aux jointures de leurs armures. L'allégresse à son comble, les nains entonnèrent des chansons à boire. Gràr, plus enjoué que les autres, décida de briser son œuf elfique pour fêter l'événement. Il y découvrit une flasque rebondie, qu'il huma avec suspicion avant d'en goûter le contenu. Son visage s'éclaira :

\- Mes amis, nous aurons tous droit à une goutte de cet excellentissime cru de Dorwinion !

Un concert d'approbation accueillit la nouvelle. Après avoir dégusté sa lampée, Gràr passa la flasque à son frère, puis à Thráin, qui la fit circuler. Les dúnedain présents y prélevèrent leur part avec reconnaissance et parcimonie. Bera ayant humé le breuvage et reconnu des arômes de fruit rouge, y goûta timidement. Monsieur Touque, en fin connaisseur, fit glouglouter le liquide et claquer sa langue. Même Bárin le gourmand fut autorisé à en boire, mais en dernier. On prétendait qu'il était tombé dedans lorsqu'il était petit, et tous furent surpris qu'il restât du vin après sa copieuse rasade !

Après un tour de plus, que les dúnedain déclinèrent et que Gerry ne vit pas passer car il ronflait déjà, la bouteille ronde n'était toujours pas vide. Sans doute chaque nain s'avérait-il plus altruiste et économe que ce qu'il pensait du plus sage de ses pairs !

Après le tour suivant, on commença à soupçonner que la majorité des nains se sacrifiait pour les autres. Pourtant leur assemblée gagnait progressivement en gaîté et leurs visages, particulièrement les proéminents nez de nains, se nuançaient graduellement de pourpre. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : la gourde elfique recélait un prodige !

Entre deux vapeurs, Thráin aperçut l'expression goguenarde d'Arathorn. Il fit interrompre la tournée et rendre sa flasque à Gràr qui lui en sut gré. Il va sans dire que cette nuit-là, seuls les dúnedain et Bera assurèrent la garde. Du reste, aucun n'aurait pu dormir dans le vacarme assourdissant d'une escouade de nains ronflant d'aussi bon cœur !

Le lendemain matin, la compagnie fut levée en fanfare par Thráin, qui entendait ne pas laisser le moindre doute quant à la capacité de ses gens à supporter quelques libations. La même équipe reprit le chemin des galeries Nord. Cette fois la porte s'ouvrit sans difficulté. La compagnie s'avança prudemment et investit la première salle sans rencontrer de résistance. Mais ils remarquèrent tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Les corps des créatures reptiliennes avaient disparu ! Il ne restait qu'un peu de liquide visqueux et phosphorescent répandu au sol aux endroits où ils s'étaient trouvés. Seule la tête à laquelle Arathorn avait mis le feu, maintenant consumée, avait laissé une trace durable au sol. Perplexe, Thráin se promit de passer dorénavant par le feu les cadavres des monstres qui seraient abattus.

Ils reprirent leur avancée. La troupe explora les deux voies de la fourche que Gerry avait signalée. Mais il s'avéra que les deux voies se rejoignaient un peu plus loin. En approchant de la salle suivante, la compagnie se prépara à l'affrontement final, s'attendant à être attaquée par des créatures de même acabit que le jour précédant. Les nains bardés de cuir et de fer adoptèrent leur formation d'assaut. Une fois au centre de la pièce, ils s'immobilisèrent, n'ayant aucun ennemi à combattre. Thráin ordonna la formation de défense. Les nains s'attendaient à tout instant à être assaillis. Mais Gerry, qui s'était faufilé dans leurs rangs, suggéra à Thráin de regarder dans l'œuf.

Le grand nain s'en approcha, suivi d'Arathorn. Trempant dans une mare de liquide visqueux, il contenait une demi-douzaine de créatures coassantes, semblables, sinon par leur taille beaucoup plus petite, à celles qui les avait attaqués la veille. Arathorn évita un petit jet de flamme de la plus agressive et sans pitié, en fit un grand carnage, tuant chaque créature puis y mettant le feu.

Aussitôt surgit d'un des tunnels latéraux, une créature de grande taille, presque aussi haute qu'Arathorn, qui darda sur lui un déluge de feu. Bera poussa le dúnadan derrière l'escouade des nains et roula par-dessus lui, déjà hirsute et les yeux injectés de sang. Le monstre rugit, assourdissant les combattants. Gerry et Arathorn, qui ne portaient aucun casque, gisaient à présent au sol, incapables de combattre. La créature tenait des trois reptiles abattus le jour précédent, alliant la vivacité du premier, la puissance du second et le souffle enflammé du dernier. Elle bondit en avant pour saisir Bera, hérissée de colère et secouée de spasmes au-dessus du corps inerte d'Arathorn mais l'escouade naine lui barra le passage. Le monstre martela l'alignement de boucliers, tentant de briser la formation qui chancelait sous les puissants coups de boutoir. Par moment un nain roulait au sol, immédiatement remplacé par son camarade du second rang. La créature ne faiblissait pas, assénant bosses et brûlures.

Mais Thráin avait peaufiné sa tactique – la bande des nains, tout en maintenant sa cohésion, changea de forme et rabattit ses ailes autour de la créature. Puis des traits d'arbalète volèrent, désorientant et blessant le monstre. Thráin en profita pour porter un coup magistral aux pattes du monstre, qui rugit de plus belle. Le Roi sous la Montagne fit face à la tête, parant sans relâche les coups de patte et de gueule du monstre. Immobilisé, l'animal était condamné ! Tous les nains chargèrent ensemble, réduisant en charpie les flancs de la créature, avant d'achever la tête.

L'escouade hurla comme un seul nain, ivre de sa victoire.

Mais cette fois la compagnie l'avait payé cher. Krὸrin avait été lourdement blessé car la créature l'avait atteint de plein fouet de son puissant appendice caudal. Arathorn et Bera prirent soin de lui, tandis que les nains établissaient une défense et obstruaient les deux artères qui débouchaient dans la pièce. Gerry se rendit utile en brûlant les restes des animaux, gros et petits. Il fut écœuré de l'aspect gluant de ces reptiles et trouva particulièrement lâche de sa part de s'attaquer aux petits. Mais leur apparence de dragon en miniature le persuada que ce qu'il ressentait comme une indignité n'était qu'une nécessité de la vie sans pitié en pays sauvage.

Après un labeur long et harassant, la compagnie se retrouva saine et sauve dans la salle, désormais sûre. Un grand silence se fit dans des fumerolles étouffantes, comme la compagnie contemplait l'inestimable trésor. Tous eurent alors pleine conscience du cœur de la montagne, qui battait distinctement. De souples pulsations semblaient animer la lave orange et visqueuse au même rythme. Bera, que l'or laissait parfaitement indifférente, remarqua que le fluide épais semblait s'être rétréci ou contracté. La faille qui paraissait l'avoir laissé dégoutter n'était plus qu'une mince fissure.

Alertés par la Bearnide de ce prodige, les compagnons retrouvèrent leurs esprits et décidèrent de remonter immédiatement une partie de l'or. Ils remplirent leurs sacs de cuir et prirent le chemin du retour, transportant le blessé et le métal précieux au milieu de ahanements joyeux. Même le pauvre Krὸrin faisait des efforts pour paraitre satisfait, alors que ses trois côtes cassées le faisaient horriblement souffrir.

Enfin la troupe d'éclopés – car tous étaient couverts d'ecchymoses et de brûlures à divers degrés - atteignit la porte qu'ils verrouillèrent derrière eux. Parvenus dans leurs quartiers, ils s'empressèrent d'alléger les peines des blessés et de panser leurs plaies.

Pendant plusieurs jours, les nains remontèrent l'or de la salle basse, sans plus rencontrer de monstres. La lave avait quant à elle complètement disparu, et les conjectures à son sujet allaient bon train, d'autant plus que l'on ne percevait plus que sporadiquement les pulsations de la montagne. Un vent de victoire flottait au sein de la compagnie, à tel point que Thráin fit hisser son pavillon au sommet du chatelet commandant le dernier pont. Les nains mirent à jour une nouvelle salle donnant sur l'avenue et purent y réparer le mécanisme de fermeture secret. Ainsi fut inaugurée la nouvelle salle du trésor du Roi.

Arathorn ne perdait aucune occasion de participer à son remplissage, autant par goût de l'effort que pour évaluer ce qui reviendrait aux siens.

.oOo.

1 Inspiré de Clémenceau : La guerre est une affaire trop grave pour être confiée à des militaires.

2 Les nains avec le dúnadan


	51. Duel au sommet - Déception

.oOo.

Un soir, au retour du labeur, les nains eurent la surprise de trouver Gandalf, tranquillement installé au bureau de Thráin, absorbé dans les cartes de Barum-Nahal établies au fil des jours.

\- Ah, vous voilà enfin ! lança le magicien. Je me demandais combien de temps vous mettriez avant de trouver la première salle !

Un peu froissé, Thráin ne prit pas la peine de saluer lui non plus :

\- Nous l'avons trouvée immédiatement, mais collecter nos richesses nous a mobilisés pendant plusieurs jours ! Mais vous semblez penser que nous en trouverons d'autres ?

\- Je suis persuadé que des magasins immenses sont à portée de la main !

\- Voilà un magicien bien optimiste ! Nous avons prudemment obstrué plusieurs galeries pour nous mettre à l'abri de monstrueuses hydres de feu !

\- C'est ce que m'a raconté Krὸrin, à sa façon détaillée et un peu décousue… Le pauvre garçon commence à peine à pouvoir dormir, avec ses contusions et ses côtes douloureuses.

\- Pour l'heure, je ne considère pas que nous soyons hors de danger. Les hydres de feu peuvent avoir investi les profondeurs inférieures.

\- Mais je ne doute pas que vous puissiez vaincre les hydres facilement, même s'il en reste. De toute évidence, ces créatures ont chassé les gobelins des lieux, mais une escouade de nains solidaires, motivés, bien équipés et correctement commandés au combat, s'est avérée un défi au-dessus de leur force. À présent qu'elles ont perdu leur nid, je doute qu'elles puissent se rassembler et attaquer en masse, dénuées d'intelligence et incapables d'action concertée comme elles le semblent !

\- Comment être sûr de leur complète éradication ?

\- Je ne puis en être certain, mais je devine qu'il en reste peu. Il est évident que ces hydres de feu sont apparentées aux dragons, même si elles n'en ont ni l'intelligence ni la mortelle puissance. Je crains que l'œuf que vous avez détruit ne soit issu d'un dragon, peut-être même de Scatha elle-même, qui sait ? Puissions-nous ne jamais avoir à expliquer à la véritable mère ce qu'il est advenu de son rejeton, si elle vit encore ! Mais il me parait clair du moins que cet œuf a un rapport avec la présence de ces créatures, un rapport très direct ! Je me demande d'ailleurs si les 'langues de feu' des légendes du Nord ne sont pas précisément ces hydres que vous avez vaincues, et non des coulées de lave comme nous l'avions cru…

\- Mais comment un œuf de dragon aurait-il pu engendrer autre chose qu'un dragon et qui plus est, plusieurs de ces créatures ?

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr, O Thráin, répondit Gandalf pensif, mais je me demande si ce prodige n'a pas, en quelque sorte… découlé du principe de vie de votre Montagne Originelle, qu'un dragon aurait pu pervertir de sa simple présence…

Thráin fut horrifié à cette idée :

\- Notre devoir sacré est d'éradiquer cette détestable engeance !

.oOo.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, le chef nain fit donc ouvrir et explorer une à une les galeries. Comme Gandalf l'avait prévu, ils ne trouvèrent plus guère de trace des terribles hydres. Pourtant ils durent en affronter quelques-unes, solitaires et désorientées, quoiqu'imposantes. Mais la cohésion de l'escouade naine en vint à bout au prix de quelques brûlures et d'un bras en écharpe. Les Khazad persévérèrent plusieurs jours et découvrirent quelques magasins de métaux et notamment une salle remplie d'argent – mais plus aucune hydre.

La colonie naine bruissait à présent d'activité, chaque jour apportant son lot de labeurs et de succès. Même les blessés, une fois sur pied, faisaient preuve d'une motivation exemplaire, se relayant pour la cuisine ou les menus travaux d'intendance.

Pourtant Thráin, de son côté, ressentait un manque. Il arpentait les galeries des mines inférieures dans l'espoir de parachever sa conquête. Il explorait les couloirs occidentaux de ses mines et complétait la cartographie avec rigueur. Ce goût d'inachevé persistait en dépit des indéniables succès que furent la découverte d'autres magasins, bien fournis en matériels de mine et en machines de tir en parfait état. Son instinct et sa volonté, que décuplait l'anneau de Durin, lui dicta de faire dégager l'accès à un grand puits, qui s'avéra la principale voie de pénétration vers les profondeurs. Une fissure naturelle, presque verticale, perçait la montagne en son cœur, diffusant jusqu'au tréfond, la lueur éthérée de ses neiges éternelles. Un escalier de pierre vive s'enroulait autour du puits, nimbé de lumière bleue.

Sans doute le dragon avait-il usé de cette voie autrefois… À plusieurs reprises, ils découvrirent des restes de repas immondes laissés par des créatures qu'ils n'osèrent pas se représenter en imagination. Mais tout cela semblait très ancien. À l'intersection de deux voies importantes qui s'enfonçaient vers les profondeurs, Thráin eut l'intuition que sa tension allait trouver une réponse. Le cœur de la montagne battait au rythme de son propre cœur. Il fit chercher ses trésors – Màr et Nár revinrent, porteurs pêle-mêle, de la hache d'apparat de leur chef, du fanion du peuple de Durin, des œufs de Thráin et de Màr, et de la lanterne de Lune.

La lanterne ne révéla rien, à la grande déception des trois nains. Thráin ne cacha pas son dépit. Il s'assit en maugréant dans sa barbe, soupesant ses trésors, tandis que ses ainés s'entêtaient à sonder la roche alentours. Le chef nain caressait l'idée de briser son précieux cadeau reçu à Imladris, lorsque les deux œufs – celui de Màr et le sien - lui échappèrent des mains à la faveur d'un battement de la montagne et tombèrent sur le sol rocheux où ils se mirent à rouler. Thráin arrêta le premier et le cala, mais le second en profita pour s'échapper et dévaler la pente douce, y prenant une vitesse étrangement élevée.

Un peu agacé, le grand nain se releva et se lança à la poursuite de l'œuf rebelle. Thráin s'évertuait à le saisir, mais le précieux cadeau, rebondissant de façon imprévisible sur les aspérités rocheuses, lui échappait encore et encore. Sans doute le précieux don d'Elrond abritait-il quelque chose de vivant…

Enfin l'œuf s'immobilisa au milieu de la pente, de façon tout-à-fait inexplicable – c'était celui de Thráin. Le grand nain, un moment pris de stupeur devant cet étrange comportement, n'osa plus y toucher, contemplant en silence cette forme oblongue, dressée sur un méplat, comme un index énigmatique. Osant à peine élever la voix, Thráin appela à lui ses oncles qui le rejoignirent, courbés dans leur crainte respectueuse et frappés de mutisme. Quelque chose d'extraordinaire était à l'œuvre, qui défiait l'entendement !

Solennellement, le chef nain avança ses mains tremblantes et s'empara de son œuf. Le cœur de la montagne cessa de battre. Thráin sentait darder sur lui les regards de ses ancêtres, comme si la lignée, rassemblée ici toute entière, penchée par-dessus son épaule, retenait son souffle avec lui. Il brisa son œuf sur le sol.

.oOo.

Quelle ne fut pas la déception de Thráin : son œuf était vide !

Incrédule, il examina avidement chaque brisure de la magnifique coquille, en vain.

Les nains firent de la lumière, sondèrent le sol, les parois : rien ! On s'était moqué d'eux !

Déçu et mortifié, le petit groupe finit par se résoudre à s'en retourner, lançant de sourdes imprécations contre l'impolitesse et la duplicité proverbiales des Elfes, la voix vibrante d'une indignation que seul pouvait rendre le parler Khuzdul.

Et c'est précisément lorsque retentit l'une de ces expressions gutturales et fleuries, que se révéla une porte, merveilleusement dissimulée dans la paroi, précisément là où Thráin avait brisé son œuf ! À chaque exclamation émerveillée des trois nains – en Khuzdul ! - les contours de la porte luisaient faiblement.

Már et Nár tempérèrent immédiatement de louanges pour maître Elrond, la vive acrimonie de leurs vociférations précédentes.

Fébriles, ils s'assemblèrent pour pousser, mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. À présent surexcités, les nains se relayèrent en prononçant quelques vers de la saga de Durin, pour en maintenir visibles les bords qui s'éclairaient et palpitaient lorsque des mots de Khuzdul étaient psalmodiés.

Inspiré par les mots de passe des légendes naines, Thráin énonça quelques commandements d'ouverture dans sa langue. À chaque fois les contours apparaissaient plus nettement, comme répondant à son appel, mais la porte restait close. Les compagnons du Roi firent de même, essayant de toutes les littératures naines, de la poésie la plus inspirée à la chansonnette la plus triviale.

Mais au fil des heures, l'impuissance et la lassitude avaient attisé leur colère.

De rage, à présent, Thráin exigeait l'ouverture en frappant des deux poings sur la paroi, lorsque l'injonction la plus inattendue et pourtant la plus simple – « ouvre-toi ! », lancée au milieu d'une volée d'injures - actionna le mécanisme.

Les trois amis s'entre-regardèrent un instant, hébétés et honteux de leur emportement.

Un large battant s'était matérialisé sur la paroi, s'ouvrant vers eux sans un grincement. Des rais clairs s'échappaient de la pièce que l'on devinait derrière, inondant le seuil d'une invite chaleureuse.

Les nains s'avancèrent par la porte béante.

.oOo.

La salle renfermait des richesses dont seul un Roi nain pouvait rêver sans extravagance : des lingots de métaux précieux, des pierreries fines, des bijoux dignes des forges elfiques, des lames brillantes... La salle du trésor royal de Barum-Nahal étincelait de mille feux. Mais les nains n'y jetèrent qu'un rapide regard.

Car au centre de la petite pièce trônait un grand coffre cylindrique de marbre, scellé au sol. Thráin s'arc-bouta pour soulever le couvercle, bientôt relayé par ses oncles. Le coffre ne cilla pas. Puis les nains tentèrent de dévisser cette chape, dans un sens puis dans l'autre. Le lourd couvercle hémisphérique resta immobile. La dalle ne montrait aucune serrure, mais une inscription runique partait de son centre et s'en éloignait en spirale. Thráin remarqua alors que cette écriture énonçait une énigme, dans la langue que les nains ne révèlent pas :

_Le vrai Roi puise dans cette ressource pour ouvrir son coffre._

Les trois nains se mirent au travail, s'évertuant à résoudre l'énigme. C'était là un étrange tableau, que ces trois solides guerriers assis en tailleur et réfléchissant profondément. Ils passèrent en revue les différents moyens qu'un Roi Khazad avait à sa disposition pour sécuriser et ouvrir un coffre. Toutes les formes de serrures furent évoquées, y compris les charmes secrets de la maison de Durin. Puis vinrent les mots de passe, comme pour la porte. Puisqu'il faut vous dire la vérité, ils avaient un peu l'air ridicule, échangeant des astuces linguistiques et des comptines de leur enfance. Mais aucun mot ne fit frémir le couvercle de marbre. Ils changèrent donc de tactique et rivalisèrent pour imaginer avec quels instruments ils pourraient le forcer. Les outils à portée de main furent essayés, sans résultat aucun hormis un ciseau brisé.

Anxieux et irritable, Thráin commençait à se demander si le seigneur de la maison des Barbes-raides n'était pas, plus que lui, légitime en ces lieux. En désespoir de cause, Màr passa en revue tous les moyens qu'un cambrioleur pourrait imaginer dans pareil cas. Inutile de préciser que ce fut en vain.

Les trois nains, fatigués et profondément contrariés malgré leur formidable découverte, rejoignirent leurs compagnons. Ils ne dirent rien de leur mésaventure mais tout le monde remarqua leur mutisme et leur préoccupation contenue. Une fois pris le repas, comme les trois conspirateurs se concertaient à voix basse dans le bureau de Thráin, ils résolurent de consulter Gandalf.

.oOo.


	52. Duel au sommet - Le collier des nains

.oOo.

À l'annonce de la cachoterie des nains, le magicien entra dans une sourde colère, annonçant qu'il préférait immédiatement quitter la compagnie si cela venait à se reproduire. Thráin dut donc supporter les regards égrillards d'Arathorn lorsque ce dernier fut mis au courant. Le chef dúnadan eut pourtant la sagesse de prétendre qu'il restait persuadé de la bonne foi du nain. Il en tira un surcroît de prestige qui exaspéra Thráin.

Bera, qu'une telle atmosphère de soupçon et de non-dit mettait profondément mal à l'aise, s'en fut relever Gràr qui montait la garde au fortin. Gerry, navré de la tournure des événements, murmura pour lui-même que pour sa part, il ne souhaitait aucune récompense et s'en remettrait à la générosité des nains. Arathorn qui fumait assis à côté de lui et de Gandalf, lui fit remarquer assez sèchement qu'en tant qu'écuyer à son service, il ne recevrait de récompense que de son seigneur, si celui-ci y consentait.

Ce rappel à l'ordre plongea le magicien dans ses pensées, qui ne le quittèrent pas de la nuit. La troisième heure n'était pas encore passée, Gandalf se tournait et se retournait sur son lit de fortune.

Soudain il se redressa, se leva et réveilla Arathorn et Thráin. Il devait absolument vérifier quelque chose, disait-il. Tous trois descendirent à la Salle du Trésor, où Thráin entra seul.

Comme il posait ses mains sur le couvercle, le cœur de la montagne sembla s'accorder au sien. Le grand nain inspira profondément et prononça, en Khuzdul, le mot de passe qu'avait suggéré le magicien.1

Le couvercle se désolidarisa du coffre de marbre veiné de rose !

Fébrile, le nain appela alors Gandalf et Arathorn, qui l'aidèrent à le dévisser et à le déposer délicatement à côté.

Thráin se pencha au-dessus du bord. Son visage avait retrouvé l'ardeur et la candeur de ses jeunes années, éclairé par une lueur ambrée provenant du fond du coffre. Il tendit des mains tremblantes, et retira un collier de grande taille.

Des rivières de diamants, semées de quelques saphirs et traversées d'éclats de mithril, tournoyaient en élégantes boucles. Au centre une place vide aurait pu accueillir la paume entière d'Arathorn. L'ensemble formait une parure couvrant les épaules, le cou, le torse et le haut du dos. L'ornement aurait aussi bien pu convenir aux fines épaules dénudées d'une princesse elfe qu'au large torse d'un roi guerrier. Et, de fait, le bijou épousait parfaitement les épaules de Thráin, rehaussant sa prestance, ennoblissant son port, magnifiant sa carrure et donnant à ses gestes une ampleur régale – la parure du véritable Roi sous la Montagne !

Arathorn marqua son admiration cependant que Gandalf restait un instant confondu :

– Ce ne peut être ce qu'il parait ! Le Nauglamir fut perdu lorsqu'Elwing se précipita des falaises marines aux bouches du Sirion !

Le magicien examina de plus près la magnifique parure, sous l'œil soupçonneux du nain.

– Je ne puis être catégorique, mais cette merveille me parait véritablement très ancienne ! Qu'en pensez-vous, Thráin ?

Arathorn avait perçu l'éclat d'avidité dans la prunelle de Thráin. Il s'empressa de mettre les choses au point :

– Elwing est ma très lointaine ancêtre. Mais ma lignée ne revendique rien de ce qui engendra les guerres entre Elfes et Nains. Vous seriez bien avisé, O Thráin, de faire de même !

– Ce qu'il convient de revendiquer comme héritage pour les nains, c'est à l'héritier de Durin d'en décider ! répondit le nain d'un air revêche.

Le coup d'œil d'expert de Thráin ne lui laissait aucun doute :

– Ce collier ne pèse quasiment rien sur les épaules, il s'adapte à son porteur. Il s'agit en effet d'une œuvre de nos pères, provenant, je pense, de Nogrod. Les secrets de cette fabrication se sont perdus il y a bien longtemps, dans les guerres avec les Elfes Gris ! Mais Le mithril est la base de ce travail – en aucun cas il ne peut s'agit du Nauglamir, dont la trame était d'or ! Mais c'est là, je pense, un travail de la même main, du grand Telchar lui-même !

Après quelques instants durant lesquels Gandalf et Arathorn le contemplèrent dans sa splendeur de Roi sous la Montagne, Thráin ajouta :

– Par l'anneau de la tribu de Durin, dernier témoin de la résistance victorieuse des nains, je revendique cette œuvre comme l'apanage de ma maison et le gage de ma souveraineté sur Barum-Nahal ! Je la nomme du nom secret que je ne dirai pas devant vous. Vous la connaitrez sous le nom de Naugwar Mithmirion, l'éclatant collier de mithril des nains ! Je vous commande de ne pas révéler cette découverte pour le moment !

Le Roi sous la montagne glissa le bijou sous sa tunique pour le dissimuler, et replaça sans effort le couvercle du coffre. Il distribua quelques lingots, en prit quelques-uns lui-même et tous remontèrent aux niveaux supérieurs, dans un grand silence.

.oOo.

L'espoir insensé de reprendre possession complète des mines avec seulement douze compagnons, s'était donc réalisé pour Thráin. Il restait de nombreux tunnels à explorer, vers l'ouest, mais la menace des hydres semblait maîtrisée.

Gandalf, quant à lui, passait de longs moments à la porte de la mine, prenant le frais, sa pipe aux lèvres, en observant les alentours par tous les temps, comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

De leur côté, les dúnedain considéraient l'objectif comme atteint, et commençaient à échafauder des plans de retours. Ils avaient poussé des reconnaissances à l'ouest, et escaladé une cordillère de crètes. De ce promontoire, ils avaient établi une carte des cols et des vallées, sans toutefois descendre dans la combe au-delà. L'heure des choix, et surtout du partage, approchait.

Un matin, Arathorn sonda donc Thráin en présence du magicien, se demandant ce qu'attendait le chef nain pour appeler à lui son peuple :

– O Thráin, Roi sous la montagne ! C'est un grand exploit d'avoir investi Barum-Nahal. Les hydres de feu sont détruites. Désormais la menace principale me semble provenir des gobelins, qui ne tarderont pas à avoir vent de vos exploits. La disparition des hydres, leur fléau, et votre reconquête des mines les attirera certainement à brève échéance. Barum-Nahal subira l'assaut tôt ou tard et doit se renforcer !

Jusque-là Arathorn avait emporté l'assentiment des nains et de leur chef. La haine viscérale que les nains vouaient à leurs ennemis héréditaires les gobelins s'accordait aux justes propos du dúnadan. Mais celui-ci commit l'erreur d'évoquer les richesses :

– Je suis d'avis d'emporter l'or conquis pour prouver à vos alliés, à vos cousins, à votre peuple, que la forteresse est sous votre contrôle. Je vous propose d'établir une route qui permette de joindre vos alliés et les porter à votre aide.

Thráin devina peut-être la pensée du dúnadan – il imagina qu'Arathorn proposait d'ouvrir une route vers l'ouest. C'était en effet son souhait ardent, mais le rôdeur avait accepté en son for intérieur, de prolonger son aide pour consolider la position des nains en attirant à Barum-Nahal des forces naines plus conséquentes. Quoi qu'il en soit, le grand nain lança avec une certaine amertume, soupçonnant quelque duplicité :

– Vous souhaitez donc nous quitter ! Vos sages paroles n'ont d'autre but que d'emporter l'or pour vous-même. La route que vous préconisez mènerait à Bree, je présume !

– Mon cœur reste avec les miens pour toujours, et j'ai le devoir de penser d'abord aux intérêts de mon peuple, comme vous le faites vous-même ! Nous avons conclu une alliance et un accord. Si vous jugez que la situation présente nécessite que nos forces restent à votre disposition, nous resterons. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne crois pas que nous puissions tenir contre les gobelins du nord lorsqu'il leur reviendra le courage de convoiter ces lieux. C'est pourquoi nous devons établir des routes pour permettre à nos alliés de nous rejoindre. Nous devons en outre justifier de notre victoire à leurs yeux – l'or en est le meilleur moyen !

Thráin soupesa longuement la logique du dúnadan. Ce dernier crut devoir insister :

– Nous ne pourrons pas attendre au-delà de la mi– Úrui2. Nous devons nous mettre en route à cette période pour rejoindre Eriador ou les monts du Fer. Au-delà, nous risquerions d'être pris dans les terribles orages de montagnes. Plus la saison froide approchera, plus les gobelins se montreront curieux et moins nous trouverons de nourriture ou de secours.

– Soyez honnête, Arathorn, si je vous renvoie en Eriador avec mon or, vous ne trouverez pas le courage de revenir !

– Si vous me donnez l'or promis, je pourrai lever des milices dans le sud qui me permettront de rassembler ici la fine fleur de mes rôdeurs !

– Au bout de combien de temps ? Je ne puis me résoudre à vous délier en vous remettant mon or, de peur que vous nous laissiez seul à notre sort !

Arathorn prit fort mal cette défiance sans fard.

– Votre manque de confiance envers moi m'amène à douter d'être payé mes troupes arrivaient après vos propres renforts. Rappelez-vous que nous vous avons menés jusqu'ici, et que vous nous êtes redevables !

Gerry qui commençait à bien connaitre son seigneur, fit alors diversion :

– Peut-être vous paraîtra-t-il possible de boire la bière à tour de rôle3 ? Une partie de la part promise devrait suffire pour le moment.

Le silence dubitatif de Thráin encouragea le hobbit dans sa plaidoirie :

– Il vous suffit d'écrire le détail de votre arrangement sur un papier, qui fasse l'énumération des droits et des devoirs auxquels l'un engage sa seigneurie envers celle de l'autre. Vous devriez également y faire figurer l'exécution d'un juste don en or que Thráin souhaiterait effectuer dès à présent, avant qu'Arathorn revienne avec du secours ou que des renforts du sang de Durin vous parvienne ! Le restant serait expressément mis de côté, en gage de promesse de restitution pleine et entière lorsque la sécurité de la montagne serait assurée.

Le hobbit avait spontanément pensé aux actes notariés qui commençaient à se généraliser dans la Comté, comme les documents complexes que Maîtres Gratton, Fouille et Fouisse4 avaient rédigés devant lui pour son père. Le principe d'un écrit scellé devant témoin accentuait le caractère solennel et sacré de la parole donnée. Il évitait surtout les dérives d'interprétation. Gerry argumentait :

– Ainsi toute dispute serait écartée… Les dúnedain pourraient partir ouvrir une route, et revenir avec de l'aide et des vivres, avec l'assurance de toucher leur part. Et de même Thráin pourrait dépêcher un émissaire pour rassembler les siens.

Les nains trouvèrent l'idée baroque mais intéressante, et finirent par la mettre en pratique. On s'attela à la tâche autour du bureau de Thráin. Gandalf fut mandaté et muni d'une plume et d'un parchemin. Dès le début de nombreuses difficultés s'élevèrent, comme la valorisation du trésor que les dúnedain avaient déjà intercepté, la proportion d'or, d'argent, de pierreries, l'évaluation des richesses restant à découvrir ou encore celle des artefacts de très grande valeur. Bien sûr il fallut prendre un avis neutre sur un juste acompte, et ce fut naturellement Gandalf qui dut s'en charger. Màr, Nár, Ingold, Gerry, Bera et Gandalf furent sollicités comme témoins. Le magicien reçut en outre le contrat en dépôt. L'accord stipulait que les dúnedain s'attarderaient encore deux pleines semaines. Gerry, en gage de reconnaissance pour son habile médiation, se vit offrir un minuscule foyer portable d'orfèvre ou de joaillier, que les nains montèrent en pipe ! Ainsi fut créée la première pipe naine – en réalité un véritable petit fourneau – offerte à leur digne professeur de l'art de fumer l'herbe à pipe.

Les alliés se côtoyèrent donc quelques jours, s'épiant avec circonspection. Les nains exploraient frénétiquement les couloirs des profondeurs tandis que les dúnedain intensifiaient chasse et pêche. Bera et Hirgon enseignèrent à Bárin à fumer la viande et le poisson, tandis que les rôdeurs récoltaient les fruits précoces d'une châtaigneraie d'altitude nichée à l'abri entre les deux bras de la montagne.

Gandalf, indifférent aux calculs des uns et des autres, se lança quant à lui dans une exploration assidue et minutieuse des dessins et inscriptions parsemés sous la montagne. Il passa le plus clair de son temps à ausculter la roche, suivre les frises, tracer des marques secrètes, planter de mystérieux repères. Thráin, Màr et Nár tentèrent à plusieurs reprises de découvrir et comprendre ce qu'ourdissait le magicien. Le lourd chargement marqué de la rune G avait enfin trouvé son usage : Gandalf avait transporté les caisses une à une au cœur de la montagne, mais ce dont il s'agissait échappait encore aux nains. En désespoir de cause ils résolurent d'interroger le magicien. Mais ils s'étaient fait pincer plus d'une fois à l'espionner de façon maladroite et furent reçus sans aménité, comme des enfants curieux et malpolis. Le magicien monta un échafaudage de bois et s'attarda longuement sous la voûte de la salle du trône, inspectant les anfractuosités, fourrageant dans ses caisses, sondant les puits d'aération, déchiffrant les inscriptions. Il consentit seulement à révéler qu'il préparait la salle pour un jour spécial. Le centre de la cité serait prêt à recevoir des hôtes de façon royale lorsque le moment serait venu. Il suspendit des genres de lampions au plafond, et hissa là quelques décorations qui réveillèrent les souvenirs d'enfance de notre hobbit, lorsqu'il assistait aux fameux feux d'artifice du vieux Gandalf.

Un soir, les rôdeurs convièrent les nains à un repas qui leur tenait particulièrement à cœur. Chaque année, la maison d'Arathorn célébrait le triste anniversaire de la chute d'Arthedain, le dernier des royaumes du nord à courber l'échine face au roi-sorcier d'Angmar. À cette occasion, les dúnedain qui perpétuaient encore le souvenir de cette époque glorieuse, renouvelaient leurs vœux de gardien des peuples d'Eriador, les descendants des habitants du royaume. La compagnie se réunit sur le perron, rompant le premier pain de châtaigne cuit sous la montagne.

Sous un dôme d'étoiles scintillant dans l'air frais du soir, les dúnedain firent face à l'ouest. Leurs visages tournés vers leur patrie et, au-delà, Númenor la submergée, étaient graves de souvenirs et d'espérance. La lune montait à l'est et commençait à éclairer le perron d'une lueur intemporelle. C'est alors qu'une petite grive grise vint se poser sur la table de fortune. L'oiseau guilleret pépiait d'un ton qui semblait presque badin. Arathorn s'exclama joyeusement :

– Voici qu'en cette heure de recueillement nous parvient un messager envoyé par les miens !

Et cela sembla à tous un heureux présage.

Le rôdeur informa la compagnie que le succès de leur voyage était connu à Fondcombe et des refuges des rôdeurs. Des renforts étaient en route par les fourrés aux trolls, vers le versant occidental des Montagnes Brumeuses. Gràr fit généreusement circuler sa gourde de vin. On sortit les instruments de musique. La soirée allait bon train.

Thráin, particulièrement satisfait de ces nouvelles, allait prononcer quelques mots de circonstance – et probablement révéler le collier des Nains – lorsqu'une seconde grive se posa sur le bâton que le magicien avait rangé derrière le montant de son fauteuil.

L'oiseau semblait agité. Gandalf échangea quelques caquetages rapides avec la grive qui semblait à bout de forces. Quelques instants plus tard, le magicien déclarait, le visage sévère et soucieux, qu'il devait les quitter pour un temps.

Et cela parut un sombre présage.

Gandalf se leva, s'arrogea quelque nourriture qu'il fourra dans son sac, et lança d'un air brusque :

– Je serai de retour d'ici trois jours ! Si je venais à vous manquer, cachez-vous dans les appartements royaux ! Ne vous laissez pas surprendre !

Le magicien fit quelques pas, puis se retourna, hésitant. Se décidant finalement, il fit un signe d'adieu à la compagnie médusée et s'en alla pour de bon. S'il leur en disait d'avantage, ils seraient bien capables de se disputer !

.oOo.

1 Seuls les impatients liront cette note ! Les sages passeront outre et trouveront eux-mêmes la réponse.« Le vrai Roi puise dans cette ressource pour ouvrir son coffre. » La réponse est : la générosité.

2 Correspond au début du mois d'aout.

3 Expression des coteaux du Quartier Sud dans la Comté. Aujourd'hui on dirait plutôt « couper la poire en deux »

4 Traduction irrévérencieuse du nom du cabinet de notaires « Grub, Grub and Grub » mentionné par le Professeur Tolkien dans Le hobbit.


	53. Duel au sommet - Préparatifs

.oOo.

Thráin observa le vieillard s'éloigner sur le pont. Lorsque le magicien eut disparu, il se tourna vers Nár :

\- Je crois n'avoir jamais vu Gandalf aussi inquiet ! Il doit craindre une invasion imminente… Nous devrions fortifier le portail contre les gobelins !

\- Je crains plus une attaque souterraine, répondit le vieux nain. Nous n'avons pas encore cartographié les passages des niveaux inférieurs qui mènent au nord. Nous ne pourrions pas défendre tous les passages. Mais nous devrions dégager l'avenue principale pour y canaliser nos ennemis, et les cribler de traits !

\- Nár, je te charge de préparer les défenses intérieures. Les arbalètes et les traits de fer que nous avons découverts y feront merveille ! Et Màr fortifiera l'entrée !

Les jours qui suivirent filèrent alors que les dúnedain s'absorbaient dans des taches vivrières, s'efforçant de parer les nains pour un long siège. Sans doute étaient-ils heureux de la perspective de retourner prochainement auprès des leurs. Pourtant une part d'eux-mêmes éprouvait une certaine réticence à abandonner un combat qui n'avait pas véritablement commencé. Arathorn harangua les siens pour leur rappeler que de leur rapidité dépendait le ravitaillement et la survie du nouveau royaume nain pendant l'hiver.

Màr, le vieux compagnon de Thráin, sentant qu'une grande bataille s'annonçait, alla chercher son œuf. Il eut du mal à l'amener devant le portail, tellement l'objet semblait avoir pris du poids. De magnifiques outils assortis, astucieusement emboîtés, lui échurent – massette, burin, truelle et ciseau furent immédiatement consacrés et mis à l'épreuve.

Les travaux, rondement menés par une escouade de nains survoltés, progressaient presque à vue d'œil. Un mur épais de moellons, assemblés avec l'art de Durin, barrait à présent le porche. Le parapet de douze pieds de hauteur était surplombé d'une échauguette. L'accès à la muraille ne pouvait se faire que par le biais d'un étroit passage au sommet d'une échelle de pierres saillant du mur. Des créneaux bâtis de chaque côté du chemin de garde parachevaient la construction défensive, dont on redescendait par un escalier vers l'avenue.

Avant qu'Arathorn ait put formuler une objection, les bêtes de somme s'étaient donc trouvées enfermées dans la mine dès la matinée du lendemain. Les dúnedain ne pourraient quitter la forteresse avec la quantité de richesses qu'ils escomptaient. Le sourire satisfait de Thráin laissa supposer au rôdeur que le nain avait combiné ce malentendu. Le dúnadan, s'estimant l'otage plus que l'hôte du Roi sous la montagne, entra dans une rage sourde. Il était pourtant résolu de partir à l'échéance convenue, d'autant qu'il avait enfin découvert un col qui permettrait peut-être de prendre une route vers l'ouest.

Pour plus de sûreté, Gerry obtint officieusement la promesse qu'un nain les mènerait aux sorties ouest de la montagne, au-delà des crêtes que les rôdeurs avaient explorées, pour peu qu'on puisse les trouver…. La tension fut palpable ce soir-là. La confiance entre les alliés s'était effritée au rythme des maladresses répétées, des calculs et des mesquineries des deux capitaines. Le lendemain s'étira en une attente interminable pour les dúnedain, qui achevèrent de constituer des réserves dignes d'une forteresse assiégée. Les nains trompèrent leur nervosité en peaufinant les défenses. L'esplanade devant le porche et l'avenue principale étaient maintenant balayés par les angles de tirs de dizaines d'arbalètes, aux carreaux métalliques rigoureusement rangés.

Il faudrait aux gobelins un bélier de très grande taille pour ouvrir un passage à travers l'épaisseur de moellons, mais aucun équipage ne pourrait résister au tir croisé des nains. Nὸrin apporta une contribution hautement appréciée : une marmite de poix, collante et inflammable, fut apprêtée. La garde fut établie au sommet du mur, anxieuse et attentive.

Le crépuscule du troisième jour jeta ses lueurs lilas sur le sommet de la montagne. Gandalf n'était pas revenu. Durant toute la nuit, l'air se réchauffa dans les mines. Les pentes inférieures du volcan, humides de glaces fondues, luisaient par intermittence sous la lune mince qui volait de nuage en nuage. L'on ne percevait plus aucun battement. La montagne retenait son souffle.

Une heure avant l'aube, Arathorn descendit du mur de garde et s'aventura au-delà de la vallée. Sa petite grive le fêta comme un jeune chien dans l'expectative d'une promenade matinale, frottant affectueusement son bec sur les sangles de cuir de son carquois. Envoyant devant lui l'animal par les cieux, le rôdeur explora un large périmètre à l'heure où la pénombre gagne le fond des fossés. Soudain une aube rouge révéla le volcan. Son cône immaculé jaillit comme un feu d'alarme dans la nuit. Puis la lumière directe envahit les coteaux de bruyère et perça sous les frondaisons d'épineux. Mais les couleurs radieuses de Barum-Nahal refusaient obstinément d'éclore. Le ramage matutinal balbutiait, s'étranglant avant d'exploser. Le rôdeur, inspirant à plein poumon, ressentit cette réticence de la nature – les fleurs refusaient de s'ouvrir, la faune diurne persistait à se terrer. Une journée de l'épée se levait.

Arathorn regagna le mur de garde et grimpa à l'échelle de pierre. Les dúnedain qui l'attendaient, armés de pied en cap, lui emboitèrent le pas. Les nains contemplèrent son visage crispé par la détermination, et craignant un coup d'éclat, le suivirent jusque dans la salle d'apparat. Thráin avait fait allumer celles des lampes de Gandalf qui étaient accessibles. Arathorn se présenta devant Thráin et demanda que soient respectés les engagements pris à Fondcombe, puis confirmés il y a quelques jours.

\- Nous avons tenu notre promesse et sommes demeurés auprès de vous jusqu'au jour dit pour préparer un siège. Mais comme je l'avais prédit, nous avons trop tardé à mander du secours en apportant la preuve de notre succès. L'attaque de nos ennemis est imminente. Je le sens dans mon cœur.

Le grand nain, coiffé d'un diadème d'or et juché sur le trône de pierre sous la voûte majestueuse, leva sa figure empourprée vers le plaignant :

\- Vos vains reproches sont deux fois mal venus ! Car vous n'entendez rien à la défense d'une forteresse et ignorez la puissance du Roi sous la montagne, porteur désormais des deux trésors de sa lignée.1

Après toutes ces années d'errance et d'humiliation, Thráin tenait enfin sa revanche, seul roi nain détenteur d'un anneau de pouvoir, il portait le Naugwar Mithmirion et régnait en Roi sous la montagne originelle de son peuple ! Sûr de son bon droit, de sa force et de son destin, il fustigea son interlocuteur du haut de son trône :

\- Enfin vous attendez l'heure de notre besoin pour quémander l'autorisation de prendre la fuite !

\- Je refuse un combat sans espoir et sans lendemain, parce que le général aveugle campe sur des positions intenables. Je vais chercher des renforts, que vous le vouliez ou non, pour remporter cette guerre. Si vous m'aviez écouté, trois douzaines de mes parents et amis seraient à présent à quelques heures de marche, au lieu de quoi il nous faut maintenant les guider à nous dans l'urgence, au travers de cols mal connus. Vous recherchez une victoire tellement inaccessible que vous y succomberez !

\- Ma maison et mon blason ont besoin de cette victoire et l'obtiendront car il ne peut en être autrement sous le dôme de Barum-Nahal ! Quiconque quitte mon alliance le jour de l'épreuve est un félon et ne mérite aucune récompense !

\- Voilà donc révélée la raison profonde de vos chicaneries. Jamais je n'eusse cru voir ternir à ce point la réputation de la maison de Durin par l'avarice de son héritier ! À présent honorez les écrits que vos témoins ont paraphés ! Ou espérez-vous me contraindre à rester sous prétexte que le dépositaire de l'accord nous fait défaut ?

À présent le seigneur nain s'était levé, serrant convulsivement les bras de son siège de pierre :

\- Je vous concède ce qui fut écrit ! Courrez donc vous faire tailler en pièces dans les collines ! Ces richesses réintégreront mon trésor lorsque nous aurons occis vos vainqueurs !

\- Les masques sont tombés : vous souhaitez notre défaite ! Mais la défense établie exclut toute sortie des montures par la porte principale. Pourtant je compte partir avec ce qui m'a été promis, car c'est pour moi la meilleure assurance de mobiliser ma plus grande force. Faites-nous conduire aux galeries occidentales ou remettez-nous un plan ! acheva Arathorn en tirant sa longue épée scintillante.

Thráin révéla son anneau d'or et sembla grandir, auréolé de la puissance de ses ancêtres. Les nains, échauffés par la ferveur de Thráin et les velléités de défection d'Arathorn, n'en restaient pas moins sensibles aux arguments du rôdeur. Quant aux dúnedain, irrités par le ton revêche, les accusations injustes et le jugement tactique discutable du roi sous la montagne, ils n'auraient pour rien au monde abandonné leurs compagnons au seuil d'une invasion orque. Bera tétanisée contemplait l'homme de ses pensées s'avancer vers son destin.

Tous regrettaient cet antagonisme mortel, mais chacun soutiendrait son seigneur. Ainsi l'exigeait l'honneur… Seul Gerry conservait une once de bon sens, désolé des débordements d'orgueil de si grands capitaines. Il vit avec consternation les rois rivaux s'avancer l'un vers l'autre. Il se remémora sa dame évoquer les dangers de l'orgueil au conseil de Fondcombe. Notre hobbit, encore jeune, s'était jusque-là bercé d'une illusion – celle que les adultes de son entourage se montraient forts et responsables. Ce leurre s'était dissipé, il ne conservait même plus l'espoir que ses aînés préfèreraient la raison à l'honneur. Bien sûr, sa vie jusqu'ici sans épreuve de gentil-hobbit gâté par la naissance le disposait à une certaine indolence. Mais il sentait confusément un horrible gâchis s'imposer implacablement. Ses yeux baignés de larmes, il tituba entre les protagonistes, implorant la raison et la compassion. Mais Thráin l'ignora, brandit sa grande hache de combat et se mit en garde.

.oOo.

1 Peut-être notre lecteur souhaitera-t-il une explication à propos des paroles hautaines de Thráin. Au temps jadis, sept anneaux de pouvoir furent offerts aux seigneurs des Nains. Ces objets précieux conféraient une force morale, une persévérance et une résistance hors du commun, tant du corps que de l'esprit, ainsi qu'une grande habileté à rallier et dominer les siens. Contrairement aux neuf seigneurs des Hommes, les Naugrims ne furent pas subjugués par le pouvoir de l'ennemi et ils ne tombèrent aucunement sous sa domination. Pourtant leur anneau accrut leur orgueil et leur soif de richesses. Furieux de l'échec de sa tentative de domination, le seigneur des ténèbres frappa les maisons naines de sa malédiction. Avec le temps, tous leurs anneaux leur furent repris ou détruits, hormis celui de la lignée de Durin.  
Et bien sûr, le Naugwar Mithmirion est le second trésor…


	54. Duel au sommet - Duel

.oOo.

Un rugissement les figea tous. La salle du trône résonna soudain de la clameur de mille trompettes d'airain. Le cri rauque et strident d'un saurien du fond des âges se propagea dans les tunnels ainsi qu'un venin empoisonne et paralyse les membres de la proie. Comme l'écho formidable mourait lentement, une course précipitée se fit entendre dans l'avenue. Gandalf, échevelé et les traits tirés, fit irruption dans la salle. Le souffle court, il considéra la scène d'un coup d'œil acerbe :

– Pauvres fous ! Le grand ver est sur vous ! En formation de combat !

Le magicien claudiquant exhorta les nains, sans grand succès. La malédiction du peuple de Durin hantait l'esprit de chacun d'eux. Alors qu'ils avaient relevé une place forte majeure, le fléau de leur race les rattrapait au moment où une vilenie allait entacher la renaissance de leur jeune royaume. Comment pouvait-on y voir un hasard ? …

La rumeur du saurien enflait dans l'avenue. Les grognements fusaient, serments de haine et promesses de trépas. Des crissements de griffes sur la roche vrillaient dans l'air.

En désespoir de cause, Gandalf usa d'un mot de pouvoir – un éclair claqua d'un coup sec et un frisson revigorant secoua la compagnie. Arathorn entraîna ses dúnedain et leurs montures vers une des alcôves qui ceinturaient la salle. Elle donnait accès à une galerie rejoignant les appartements royaux. Les nains au complet firent corps autour de leur roi, qui semblait frappé de mutisme, comme s'il n'osait se révolter contre le destin qui approchait.

Mais soudain la puanteur du dragon fut sur eux. Une exhalaison fétide les enveloppa, oblitérant leurs sens et coupant leur respiration. Les robustes nains sentaient leurs jambes se dérober sous eux. Des relents de marais pestilentiels, des remugles de solfatares acides les inondèrent de nappes visqueuses et suffocantes. Gandalf secoua Thráin de sa voix de commandement :

– Nous devons le cantonner dans cette salle jusqu'à ce que les choses tournent à notre avantage ! Répartissons-nous à l'abri des alcôves pour le harceler ! Lorsque je vous ferai signe, tous devront rejoindre les salles périphériques, sans faute ! Allez !

Le magicien, titubant, alluma quelques lampes d'un geste et se posta au bout de la longue salle, haletant et plié sur son bâton. Les nains entraînèrent enfin Thráin et n'eurent que le temps de s'armer. Les lourdes cottes de mailles et les plaques d'armures furent complétées de boucliers, de heaumes et de masques de combat. Les haches de poing et les masses d'arme brillèrent dans la pénombre, reflets funestes de la résolution des khazad.

Le dragon sortit du couloir, déployant ses ailes palmées en guise de défi. La puanteur qui assaillait la compagnie en rafales au rythme des battements d'ailes, devint insupportable. Son corps long et sinueux, svelte et puissant comme un serpent, scintillait d'écailles bleues. Sa panse immonde, d'un gris-vert livide, luisait d'humeurs pestilentielles. Dressé sur ses pattes arrière, le saurien scruta la pièce. Ses yeux fendus de lézard se plissèrent de malice lorsqu'il éleva la voix, un filet aigre et sournois qui terminait chaque phrase dans un chuintement sinistre :

– Ainsi les rumeurs qui parviennent au nord ont un fond de vérité ! La montagne frémit à nouveau ! Mais les voleurs se doublent de menteurs ! Je ne vois là aucun Roi sous la montagne ! Le dernier brigand des collines pourrait se vanter d'une telle suite ! Il est temps qu'un véritable souverain s'établisse ici, pour peu qu'il subsiste quelque richesse dans ce trou à rats !

Thráin avait revêtu le collier des nains et brandissait sa grande hache dans son poing inondé d'or. Il s'avança, magnifique, sortant d'une alcôve latérale. Le dragon se tourna vers le grand nain et ramena à lui sa longue queue bardée d'épines tranchantes. Arathorn observait les deux monstres d'orgueil, dissimulé dans une alcôve en vis-à-vis du roi nain. Il avait envoyé ses rôdeurs conduire les montures chargées en lieu sûr, mais son orgueil de guerrier l'avait retenu là. Bera se terrait non loin, elle aussi, prête à défendre son seigneur et à mourir pour son amour.

Les dragons sont des êtres singuliers. Leur constitution résistante leur permet des privations inimaginables pour des hobbits ou même des rôdeurs endurcis. D'une intelligence aiguë et cruelle, ils ne dédaignent pas une conversation préalable avec une proie lorsqu'ils peuvent en tirer des nouvelles du vaste monde ou quelque agréable flatterie.

Celui-ci se nommait Scorba. Il sortait de plusieurs années de léthargie dans son repaire à l'extrême nord des montagnes brumeuses. Son régime habituel consistait en mouflons ou marmottes, qu'agrémentaient parfois quelques gobelins lorsque ces derniers venaient à s'aventurer trop près de son antre. Pour l'heure, un importun téméraire l'avait tiré du sommeil, si bien que la colère s'ajoutait à la faim qui le taraudait après un si long jeûne.

Comme tous les dragons, bouffi d'orgueil et imbu de sa considérable personne, Scorba aspirait à la puissance, à la suprématie. Malgré ses remarques dédaigneuses, le sournois était accouru, attiré par la rumeur de l'or et mû par la crainte qu'un rival pût le devancer. Le grand ver constata avec amertume et un soupçon d'inquiétude, qu'on ne lui rendait pas les honneurs dus à un personnage de si haut rang. Il est vrai qu'il était un jeune dragon, mince et rapide, qu'il distançait sans difficulté tous ses congénères, mais il lui manquait encore la puissance physique autant que la couenne caparaçonnée qui viennent aux vieux dragons endurcis. En outre il n'avait jusqu'ici assemblé dans son repaire qu'un trésor assez pitoyable. Aussi sa réputation ne dépassait-elle pas le cercle étroit des tribus de gobelins qui lui payaient tribut autour de son antre, et dont il faisait bombance à l'occasion.

Soudain le dragon remarqua une petite figure tremblante, prostrée au milieu de la grande salle. Son ego frémit d'aise, et c'est ce qui le décida à ne pas éradiquer immédiatement toute forme de vie dans les parages.

– Voici sans doute le plus avisé des gardes du Roi, railla-t-il. Il fait hommage à ma splendeur et se prosterne déjà !

Vous l'avez deviné, chère lectrice1 : c'était là notre Gerry, qui n'avait pas trouvé au moment propice la combinaison de bon sens et de force de caractère pour s'enfuir. Vaincu par l'odeur ignoble du dragon, le gentil-hobbit un peu trop précieux s'était affaissé et tremblait comme un lapin de garenne sous son manteau de nain. Il se rendit bien compte qu'on s'adressait à lui mais il se trouvait absolument paralysé. La puissante voix, vibrante d'orgueilleuse malveillance, investissait complètement sa cage thoracique, ses tympans, sa boîte crânienne, son esprit. Le hobbit joua un instant avec la pensée de sortir son anneau. Mais brandir un bijou d'or fin devant un dragon ne lui sembla pas une trouvaille mirifique.

Le saurien avança son cou chatoyant d'écailles bleues. Subjuguer ses ennemis, les laisser pantelants de terreur, rien qu'au son de sa voix, le remplissait d'aise ! Il renifla le hobbit tout tremblant. Cette fragrance lui était inconnue, mais il ne se départit pas de sa majesté persiflante, bien que sa curiosité fût piquée :

– Pour te récompenser, petit Être, je te concède le titre de premier serviteur de Scorba le magnifique ! Tu seras le premier de ton espèce, dont je ferai mes esclaves !

Thráin n'attendait qu'une occasion de ce genre. Faisant face à présent au long flanc du dragon, il s'élança, suivi de Frerin et Nὸrin. Mais Scorba était sur ses gardes – il se tourna vivement vers les assaillants et projeta sur eux, gueule grande ouverte, un jet puissant de fiel brûlant. Les nains reculèrent sous le choc. Un instant après, de violentes démangeaisons les prenaient aux défauts de leurs cuirasses. Frerin battit en retraite en hurlant qu'il ne voyait plus. Nὸrin gisait dans une mare d'acide fumant et en flamme, que son sang commençait à teinter.

Mais Arathorn s'élança à son tour, en silence dans le dos de Scorba. Il évita de justesse la queue mortelle et ramassa le petit paquet tremblant au milieu de la pièce. Un instant plus tard Màr et Forin étaient repoussés à leur tour– Scorba se montrait vif et sans pitié.

Arathorn posa Gerry à l'abri, tandis que Bera et les nains tentaient leur chance à tour de rôle. Le dragon, rapide comme un serpent, restait au centre de la pièce où il pouvait évoluer sans peine, et évitait le pourtour de la salle, dont le plafond était nettement plus bas. Les compagnons, ramassant leurs blessés, s'abritaient à présent derrière leurs boucliers et les piliers qui ceinturaient la salle, pour parer les cruelles attaques d'acide. Mais l'arme maîtresse de Scorba faisait des ravages : il lançait sa queue en balayant la périphérie de la salle de coups imparables. Ainsi la moitié des nains se trouvait déjà hors de combat.

Thráin, désespéré, se rendait compte que seule une attaque simultanée sur tous les fronts, permettrait d'atteindre le dragon furieux. Mais il avait déjà perdu de nombreux combattants, ce qui réduisait la probabilité de succès d'une telle manœuvre. Il s'apprêtait à lancer le restant de ses forces dans la bataille, lorsque la montagne toute entière trembla d'un rugissement de défi.

Le grondement de basse d'un vieux dragon, sûr de sa force et dominateur, balaya l'air de la pièce. Un fracas au loin fit comprendre aux nains que leur fortification, érigée pour barrer l'entrée, était anéantie. Le plafond de la salle trembla alors que de lourdes foulées et des feulements avides s'approchaient. Les évents de Scorba se mirent à battre avec plus de force sur les côtés de sa tête hideuse. Jetant des regards pleins de méfiance, le serpent se lova au fond de la grande salle, prêt à bondir sur le nouvel arrivant.

Thráin et Arathorn eurent alors la même idée et l'assaillirent à la dérobée. Ils furent près de réussir à porter un coup, mais le souple dragon s'y attendait et les balaya d'un revers de queue, les propulsant dans la pièce attenante où tremblait Gerry, toujours recroquevillé sur lui-même. Plein de rage, le serpent ailé allait les rejoindre pour les mettre à mort, lorsque Gandalf s'interposa, épée et bâton en bataille. Scorba s'arc-bouta pour projeter son haleine mortelle, mais une petite grive virevolta avec agressivité autour de ses yeux. L'oiseau sauva Gandalf d'un jet d'acide qui se répandit non loin, mais il fut gobé d'un agile coup de gueule !

La compagnie de nains, restée haletante et interdite l'espace d'un moment, profita de la diversion pour traîner ses blessés à l'écart. Gandalf s'esquiva lui aussi, laissant Scorba aux prises avec le nouveau venu.

Une énorme tête, bouffie et suintante, apparut alors à l'entrée de la salle. Des écailles cramoisies aux reflets d'ors et de pierreries couvraient ses bajoues épaisses. Les vieux dragons ont leur coquetterie… et les moyens… La gueule s'ornait de rangées de crocs gigantesques, garnissant une mâchoire capable d'avaler deux nains en même temps. Les yeux rusés, recouverts de trois paupières et à demi-fermés, laissaient planer une fausse impression de langueur, mais rien n'échappait au regard paralysant du vieux dragon. Une vague de puanteur renouvelée assaillit la compagnie : une fétidité rance, des relents amères et bilieux eurent raison des nains encore valides. La carcasse reptilienne immense, blindée d'écailles plus dures qu'une armure, s'avança avec une nonchalance impériale : Corlagon prenait son temps. Sa lenteur calculée laissait planer la menace d'une morsure dévastatrice. Les deux monstres se dévisagèrent longuement, la crête du vieux géant palpitant au rythme des balancements du cou du jeune Scorba.

Alors Gandalf, qui avait rejoint les nains éclopés dans une salle attenante, agit promptement. Il chargea la Bearnide d'évacuer les nains vers la fontaine centrale des appartements royaux. Bera, sous sa forme de grande ourse, s'en acquitta avec une grande rapidité. Les derniers nains valides l'y aidèrent. Mais ils ne purent retrouver Thráin. Ce dernier se trouvait dans une salle attenante avec Gerry et Arathorn, tous inanimés.

Le magicien soupira. Son plan était arrêté depuis longtemps. Il se révéla aux dragons, s'avançant entre les deux rivaux dans la salle d'apparat. Gardant constamment son bâton en avant mais baissant les yeux pour ne pas croiser le dangereux regard des grands sauriens, il se prosterna devant Scorba avec componction :

– O puissance infinie des cieux du Nord, vos esclaves en ont terminé de la tâche que vous leur avez assignée. Votre couche est recouverte d'or et de pierreries. Les murs sont tendus des soieries de feu Thingol. Les tribus des environs ont envoyé des émissaires pour exprimer leur soumission au maître incontesté des lieux, Scorba le magnifique !

Les dragons sont d'une vive intelligence, mais d'un orgueil démesuré. Le serpent ailé comprenait fort bien les intentions du magicien, qui désirait évidemment provoquer un combat entre les deux monstres. Bien sûr, il savait également que son pesant rival perçait lui aussi ces menées. Les deux dragons, malgré le voile d'illusion que peut imposer l'orgueil, ne doutaient pas que la clairvoyance du magicien le rendît pleinement conscient de ces subtilités. Seule l'allusion au trésor laissait les deux dragons indécis, partagés entre la cupidité et la méfiance.

Néanmoins, dans ce jeu de fausses dupes, la satisfaction d'être présenté comme le souverain des lieux procura à Scorba un délicieux frisson d'amour-propre. Le frémissement de jalousie de son congénère et néanmoins adversaire Corlagon lui fut également profondément gratifiant. Scorba ne quittait pas des yeux le nouvel arrivant, dont Gandalf avait ostensiblement ignoré la présence, comme par mépris. Le grand dragon, auquel le rôle de second dans ce jeu de théâtre ne convenait nullement, éleva sa puissante et mélodieuse voix de basse :

– Le seul souverain des Montagnes du Nord est Corlagon le Terrible ! N'imaginez pas, Vieil homme gris, que vos insolentes duplicités resteront impunies bien longtemps !

– Je m'en remets à la toute-puissance souveraine de Scorba le magnifique ! rétorqua Gandalf, ignorant toujours le vieux saurien.

Ainsi – vous l'avez deviné, ô futée lectrice 2– Gandalf ne laissait aucune possibilité à chacun des deux monstres d'orgueil – ils allaient s'affronter jusqu'à la mort, ils n'avaient pas le choix ! Après quoi, le vainqueur réglerait leur compte au magicien et à sa clique ! Gandalf salua bas, s'écarta légèrement et laissa s'enclencher la rixe. Corlagon fit d'abord mine d'attraper le magicien, mais au dernier moment il détourna son élan pour happer Scorba de sa puissante mâchoire. Le jeune et agile dragon ne se laissa pas prendre et contre-attaqua en usant de sa formidable mobilité. La grande voûte, les salles attenantes et les galeries avoisinantes résonnèrent des cris furieux des deux champions qui s'entre-déchiraient, tandis qu'une âcre odeur d'acide et de sang brûlé se répandit dans les couloirs.

.oOo.

Gerry se rétablit le premier, ramené à la conscience par les violents soubresauts et les beuglements de Scorba et Corlagon. Avec beaucoup de difficultés, il tira Arathorn puis Thráin plus loin dans la salle, dans l'espoir de les soustraire à l'ire des dragons. En effet, dans leur combat à mort, les deux sauriens avaient déjà détruit le mobilier de pierre et la plupart des alcôves entourant la grande voûte. Le passage vers la spacieuse salle attenante béait à présent largement, et le terrible duel pouvait à tout moment s'y porter. Gerry traina les deux corps du mieux qu'il put sur les dalles lisses, mais il fut bientôt submergé par l'horreur et la puanteur des dragons. Il tenta de ramper jusqu'à une ouverture d'aération au fond de la salle, mais il s'évanouit au milieu des gravats.

.oOo.

Gandalf, de son côté, vérifia que la compagnie avait entièrement vidé les lieux. Il ne vit plus Arathorn, Thráin et Gerry là où il imaginait les trouver, morts ou évanouis. Persuadé qu'ils avaient eux aussi évacué les lieux, il s'esquiva d'un pas rapide, plein d'espoir. Le moment était venu de révéler la puissance de Gandalf le gris !

.oOo.

1 Mais oui, aimable lectrice, c'est bien de vous qu'il s'agit, confortablement installée à l'abri du dragon, derrière le quatrième mur qu'est votre écran d'ordinateur !

2 Car les lecteurs masculins ne s'encombrent pas de ces subtilités…


	55. La chute - Coup de maître

.oOo.

Le magicien monta quatre à quatre les marches en colimaçon qui le séparaient d'une réserve située au niveau de la voûte de la grande salle. Il s'était approprié cette remise isolée, lorsqu'il avait passé son temps en mystérieux préparatifs autour de la haute voûte. Les murs du réduit vrombissaient de rugissements sauvages alors que le duel des sauriens se poursuivait en-dessous, sans pitié. Sur une tablette de pierre étaient disposées quatre mèches de couleurs différentes. Les yeux brillant d'une détermination intense, Gandalf leva son bâton et y mit le feu en déclamant :

– Amlug Ûr-dangen 1

Aussitôt des flammèches colorées s'embrasèrent sur les quatre mèches, qu'elles consumaient à des vitesses différentes, rappelant des gueules de dragon broyant frénétiquement le néant.

– Puissent les deux rois se réconcilier autour de vos ossements ! lança-t-il avant de s'éclipser.

Il dévala l'escalier et rejoignit Bera dans le couloir qui menait aux anciens ateliers. La grande ourse usait de tous les moyens pour empêcher les nains valides de courir sus aux dragons. Gandalf dut user de sa voix de commandement pour leur faire entendre raison.

C'est alors que le sol se déroba sous leurs pieds, projetant les nains sur leurs camarades hors de combat – la roche autour d'eux gronda durant quelques secondes, qu'ils crurent une éternité. Aveuglés et asphyxiés par la poussière de roche en suspension dans l'air, assourdis par le fracas de l'explosion, déstabilisés par les vibrations qui persistaient, les nains crurent leur dernière heure arrivée. Gandalf lui-même se demanda un instant si son feu d'artifice n'avait pas déclenché l'éruption du vieux volcan.

Mais le vacarme s'apaisa et après quelques minutes d'un profond silence, l'air redevint respirable. Les valides s'employaient à ranimer les autres, lorsque les dúnedain, couverts de poussière et tirant leurs mules dont les pattes flageolaient, débouchèrent par une avenue menant aux avant-postes occidentaux. Ils déclarèrent qu'ils avaient perdu deux mules et que les plans étaient inutilisables car des pans entiers de tunnel s'étaient effondrés. En l'absence d'Arathorn, Gandalf prit la direction des opérations, sans leur laisser le temps de se disputer :

– D'une façon ou d'une autre, nous devons rejoindre l'entrée, soit pour sortir, soit pour nous barricader ! En avant !

Après les premiers soins aux blessés, ils les chargèrent sur les montures débarrassées de leur fardeau et s'aventurèrent dans les galeries des vieilles forges, encombrées de roches tombées au hasard.

.oOo.

Lorsque l'explosion se produisit dans la voûte d'apparat, Thráin et Arathorn se trouvaient étendus inconscients au milieu d'une salle latérale, bien éclairée par un puits de lumière. Aux grands jours de Barum-Nahal, des banquets somptueux avaient dû y être donnés. Plusieurs conduits d'aération et d'éclairage y aboutissaient – le hobbit était évanoui sous une pile de gravats tombés de l'un d'eux. Depuis la salle du trône, on y accédait par un court passage sous une arche de deux toises de hauteur. Si cette pièce est ici qualifiée de petite, c'est que sa voûte ne dépassait pas vingt pieds de hauteur. Scorba eût été contraint de replier ses ailes pour y pénétrer. Quant à Corlagon, sa stature de vieux dragon rassis et bouffi l'aurait contraint à quelques reptations pour propager son énorme panse par le passage, à peine plus large que haut.

Le souffle de la déflagration avait projeté Thráin et Arathorn sur le mur qui faisait face à l'ouverture menant à la salle d'apparat. Puis l'éboulement avait déroulé ses coups de tonnerre. Un râle atroce avait prolongé le séisme, dans d'épais nuages de poussière, jusqu'à s'éteindre en un silence de mort.

Le dúnadan et le nain, tirés de leur torpeur, remuèrent lorsque les fumées commencèrent à se dissiper. Mais le feu qui habitait Thráin, porteur du Naugwar Mithmirion et de l'anneau de Thror, surpassait la soif de grandeur d'Arathorn.

Le nain se redressa, les yeux brillants, auréolé d'une foi invincible. Il saisit le bouclier retenu à son baudrier en bandoulière, et courut ramasser sa hache. Au moment où il se retournait, une grande tête d'écailles bleu et argent émergea lentement des volutes dans le passage vers la grande salle. Une des cornes était brisée, à l'autre pendait un lambeau de cuir d'écailles sanguinolentes. Les yeux fendus du grand serpent exhalaient une malice mortelle. Les babines visqueuses écumaient de fiel et frissonnaient de fureur – ou que pouvaient être ces spasmes ?

La haine viscérale du nain alluma sa colère à la vue de son ennemi. Thráin sembla grandir alors qu'il s'avançait en fendant les volutes de poussière, sous un rayon de lumière.

– Roi sous la Montagne ! éructa Scorba d'un air dédaigneux. Il en faut plus qu'un colifichet de Doriath ou d'Eregion pour introniser un Roi ! J'ai vaincu Corlagon le vieux ! Prosterne-toi devant moi !

– Tu mens, ver immonde, engeance de la mère des charognes ! D'autres que toi l'on abattu par ruse, et tu vas le rejoindre dans le néant !

L'heure était à la curée – le dragon ne répondit pas mais franchit l'arche de frises brisées. Thráin remarqua que la bête souffrait d'une aile brisée, qui pendait lamentablement de son flanc droit jusqu'au sol. Le monstre fit quelques reptations dans la direction du khazad, assemblant son venin pour en asperger et brûler son adversaire. Le grand nain aperçut alors, à la faveur d'une ondulation du dragon, sa queue sectionnée aux deux tiers et perdant un sang noir. La bête avait l'intention d'en finir rapidement mais elle était cruellement affaiblie. Ses humeurs empoisonnées empuantissaient tellement l'air poussiéreux de la pièce, que Thráin manqua de défaillir. Le dragon darda un regard malveillant sur le nain :

– Que les tiens te manquent aujourd'hui et à jamais !

Sans que quiconque s'en fût rendu compte, une petite grive s'était introduite par le puits de lumière. Elle avait sautillé jusqu'au dúnadan et grimpé sur son visage, le piquetant jusqu'à obtenir une réaction. Arathorn retrouva ses esprits – lorsqu'il se redressa, une douleur fulgurante le faucha de part en part. Malgré tout, avec une grimace de douleur, il se retourna et rampa dans le dos du dragon vers son épée. Soutenant sa côte fêlée, le dunadan se releva et brandit son arme qui scintilla d'un froid reflet.

Pendant ce temps le serpent projetait son fiel sur le nain, arc-bouté sur son orgueil. Le bouclier de Thráin fit merveille – une gerbe d'acide éclaboussa en panache autour de lui, comme si un orbe d'or le protégeait à la façon de l'ombrelle d'une demoiselle hobbite. Le nain s'avança alors, prêt à frapper lui aussi.

Maitrisant difficilement sa douleur, Arathorn assista à la charge du dragon qui lança toute sa masse, crocs en avant. Le bouclier de Thráin, fendu sous le choc et portant encore une dent de Scorba plantée, fut projeté à quelques pieds. Mais le grand nain avait tenu bon ! Le dragon recula, présentant son dos juste devant Arathorn qu'il n'avait pas remarqué. Thráin hurla, ivre de fierté, à l'attention du dúnadan qui levait son épée pour frapper d'estoc, à deux mains :

– N'intervenez pas ! Cette victoire est à moi ! Gloire au seul Roi sous la montagne !

Le grand nain chargea le dragon. Mais il était gêné par la bile fétide et gluante répandue sur les dalles – son coup s'égara, et son bras gauche fut déchiré d'un coup habile de l'horrible gueule !

Arathorn, un instant interdit par l'injonction de Thráin, sentit en lui se mêler au dépit, une étrange langueur, comme si la puanteur du dragon, à travers sa gorge et ses poumons, parvenait jusqu'à ses artères, engourdissant ses membres et obscurcissant ses pensées. Il murmura pour lui-même avec une grimace sardonique :

– Jusqu'où porterez-vous cette gloire solitaire, Roi sous la montagne : au trône ou au tombeau ?

Le dúnadan, figé dans ses pensées, vit le nain à terre, blessé et en mauvaise posture, parvenir à éviter une attaque, puis une autre. Mais le dragon fut secoué de spasmes et il sut que l'heure du monstre était venue. Cependant Thráin, pressé par le monstre aux abois, rassembla ses dernières forces et réussit à planter sa hache dans l'œil du monstre ! Le serpent poussa un hurlement, se débattant entre terreur et cécité, lacéra de ses griffes tout autour de lui. Cet exploit restera à jamais l'un des hauts faits vénérés des longues barbes, mais le grand nain avait besoin d'aide. Dans un rêve éveillé, comme sous l'emprise d'un charme, le dúnadan le vit pressé par son ennemi blessé et tenter de saisir une courte épée à son baudrier. La petite grive, sur l'épaule d'Arathorn, lui mordillait sauvagement l'oreille – enfin il reprit ses esprits. Dans un éclair blanc, il s'avança enfin et trancha les tendons majeurs de la patte monstrueuse du dragon. La bête s'effondra dans de terribles soubresauts, que le dúnadan parvint à éviter de justesse, en méprisant sa douleur.

Enfin, prêt à défaillir, Arathorn dégagea le nain aussi bien qu'il put. Il était trop tard. Le Khazad brisé gisait sans connaissance. Dans son agonie, le dragon avait basculé sur le nain. Le rôdeur reprit son souffle, terrassé par la douleur dans ses flancs et le long de ses membres. Alors le dragon parla pour la dernière fois, avec la préscience que donne le souffle ultime, mais sans se départir de sa malice :

– Traître à ton allié, capitaine félon et guide parjure ! Voilà une belle lignée qui prétend régner sur le Nord ! Mais tu seras bientôt délivré de ton fardeau… car il te manquera courage, ténacité et grandeur pour poursuivre tes vœux !

L'insinuation blessante se termina dans un gargouillement obscène. Blême de honte et de peur, pris de haut-le-cœur dans la puanteur du dragon, Arathorn venait d'égorger le monstre.

Retirant son épée fumante, il recula, contemplant les cadavres avec un visage sec et sans expression. La petite grive s'échappa de son épaule. Elle avait repéré Gerry et vint lui prodiguer son attention active, mais le dúnadan était prisonnier de pensées morbides. Pendant de longues minutes, tandis que sa grive s'évertuait à tirer Gerry de son évanouissement, Arathorn médita dans les vapeurs empoisonnées.

Le grand nain s'était montré égal à lui-même, intransigeant, insultant, d'un orgueil exacerbé. Il avait dénoncé formellement leur alliance, allant jusqu'à souhaiter le trépas des dúnedain. On pouvait même dire que Thráin le considérait comme un rival, sinon un adversaire… Tout comme ses pères, il avait succombé à la démesure de l'or et de la puissance, et il était tombé, reniant ses alliés. Dans ces conditions, Arathorn ne devait plus ressentir aucune obligation envers la maison de Durin. Ce lignage déchu avait renoncé à ses trésors qui se perdraient, inutiles dans la poussière…

Sans doute le dúnadan aurait-il dû désobéir plus tôt à Thráin et le secourir malgré lui. L'accusation du dragon, évidemment calomnieuse, ne laissait pourtant pas sa conscience en paix. Les sarcasmes du serpent résonnaient encore à son oreille. Lui qui avait patiemment préparé le retour du roi, lui dont les rêves prémonitoires se réalisaient, si proches de l'antique prédiction de Malbeth, manquerait donc de courage au moment de saisir la chance historique de son peuple ? L'alliance naine était vaine, mais le hasard avait remis entre ses mains les instruments du renouveau. Son devoir était de les saisir. Le dúnadan prit sa décision : les mensonges du serpent seraient dénoncés, il trouverait la force de tirer parti des circonstances et d'atteindre le but de sa vie ! Il s'approcha du nain et lui retira ses deux trésors – l'anneau de Thrór et le Naugwar Mithmirion – les dissimulant dans sa gibecière. Arathorn se recueillit un instant devant la dépouille de son adversaire et allié, puis il s'écarta et quitta la pièce en grimaçant de souffrance.

Notre hobbit, terrassé et oublié, finit par se porter au chevet de Thráin. La grâce quittait le visage tiré du grand nain. Par-delà la mort, le moribond semblait perdre toute majesté, dépouillé des trésors de sa maison. Mais ce fut le petit Gerry qui perdit le plus ce jour-là. L'horreur lui avait montré sa face grimaçante, le frappant de plein fouet pour étouffer son âme rayonnante. Témoin de l'odieux forfait de son capitaine, il n'avait pas trouvé la force de protester ! Le souffle coupé par la trahison d'Arathorn et les tripes nouées par sa propre lâcheté, il arrangea un peu le corps et lava comme il put le visage de Thráin. Il sombra dans des pleurs silencieux, contemplant le corps du roi nain et les lambeaux de ses propres idéaux. Il le veilla jusqu'à la tombée du jour. Puis l'horreur se retira lentement, regagnant ses ténèbres empuanties, prenant pour rançon, implacablement, une partie de la jeunesse de Gerry.

.oOo.

1 Que le dragon soit la victime du feu !


	56. La chute - Les trésors de Durin

.oOo.

Màr, Gandalf et Bera trouvèrent le hobbit, épuisé ou évanoui à côté du grand nain. Ils le réveillèrent et le forcèrent à boire un peu d'eau, puis une larme de miruvor.1 Màr s'accroupit auprès du corps de Thráin, se couvrant la tête de son capuchon et se lamentant à voix basse dans sa barbe. Gerry fondit aussitôt en larmes au souvenir des terribles événements. Gandalf, portant un terrible sentiment de culpabilité, se méprit quant à la cause des pleurs et lui dit tristement :

– Je regrette de n'avoir pas eu le temps de donner mes instructions avant l'arrivée des dragons. J'étais pressé de toutes parts ! Nous aurions tous dû nous trouver hors de portée lorsque j'ai précipité la foudre sur leurs têtes. Pourtant il semble qu'il a déjà obtenu vengeance… Son sacrifice n'aura pas été vain – le monde est débarrassé de deux fléaux…

Mais Bera se pencha sur le corps et s'écria :

– Le souffle ne l'a pas encore quitté ! Il faut faire vite !

Elle transporta le nain à un endroit plus sec et le dépouilla des débris d'armure qui le couvraient. Aussitôt Màr remarqua l'absence des trésors de la lignée de Durin. Il fureta rapidement alentours, mais l'espoir ranimé relégua momentanément sa suspicion au second plan.

Sommairement pansé, Thráin fut ramené lentement, sur les morceaux brisés de son bouclier, vers les postes de garde de la citadelle. La petite compagnie traversa le chaos empuanti de la grande salle, suivant Màr qui déblayait avec ardeur pour faciliter le passage du brancard. Corlagon gisait là, éventré et la tête éclatée sous un bloc d'une toise de diamètre. Tous se sentirent mieux lorsqu'ils se furent éloignés de l'indicible cloaque.

Les salles de garde n'avaient subi presque aucun dommage, malgré la destruction du parapet de défense. Les dúnedain avaient logé leurs montures à l'endroit habituel et transformé le poste en infirmerie. Tous les nains avaient payé leur courage lors du combat contre Scorba, d'une blessure petite ou grande. Nár avait succombé rapidement, la cage thoracique enfoncée. Outre l'état critique de Thráin, la survie de Bárin, Frerin et Bafur était en balance. Bera, Gerry et les rôdeurs s'activaient autour des blessés, la mine défaite. On étendit Thráin sur un lit de fortune et Ingold l'ausculta longuement. Son diagnostic n'encouragea guère les nains : le malheureux était estropié de l'avant-bras gauche, il souffrait de très nombreuses contusions et coupures, plusieurs côtes étaient brisées, mais la crainte du soigneur concernait d'éventuelles blessures internes indétectables – le dragon l'avait écrasé de son poids formidable. Un sang épais et sombre sourdait à la commissure de ses lèvres. Le rôdeur recommanda le repos comme seul remède, en dehors d'une décoction qui purifia l'air de la pièce et facilita la respiration de tous les malades. Gandalf fut même prié de remiser sa pipe alors que se prolongeait la veille nocturne.

Le magicien fut tenté d'aller monter la garde à l'extérieur pour y profiter des effets relaxants de l'herbe à pipe, mais il préféra rester avec ses camarades pour éviter tout dérapage. Les nains ne montraient guère de reconnaissance pour les soins des dúnedain. Les regards des gens de Durin pesaient tels de lourds reproches envers les rôdeurs : ils n'avaient pas été présents au moment critique face aux dragons. Gerry, qui avait veillé Thráin comme un père alors qu'il se trouvait abandonné de tous, fut définitivement adopté comme nain d'honneur. Pourtant, pressé de questions à propos de son seigneur, il ne voulut rien dire et afficha ne rien savoir.

Sur ces entrefaites, Arathorn, le dernier, rejoignit la compagnie. Le teint gris, il donnait l'impression d'avoir mené de durs combats – seule Bera se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de luttes intérieures. Le regard dans le vague, il tenait en main un rameau flétri et brisé comme s'il s'était agit de son bien le plus précieux. Arathorn se laissa soigner et s'étendit, sans prononcer un seul mot. Devant son visage d'épouvante, personne n'osa l'interroger.

La compagnie reposa d'un bien mauvais sommeil, soigneurs et malades se réveillant fréquemment. À l'aube on déplora la perte de Frerin. Plus tard dans la journée ce fut Bafur qui succomba. Màr en larmes organisa d'ériger la sépulture des trois disparus, à l'écart dans une salle donnant sur l'avenue. Les dúnedain se trouvèrent donc seuls avec une demi-douzaine de nains alités, complètement désemparés à la perspective de perdre leur chef. Cette période de confusion ne fut pas l'occasion de resserrer les liens de la communauté. Arathorn agissait de façon distante, donnant des ordres mais oubliant les avoir donnés. Gandalf remarqua que le hobbit évitait absolument de se retrouver seul avec Arathorn, et en conçut quelques soupçons.

La nuit suivante, les soigneurs alertèrent la compagnie car Thráin s'était éveillé. Il avait un peu parlé et accepté quelques cuillers de bouillon, avant de se rendormir. Un espoir ténu revint parmi les nains malgré la mort de leurs camarades. Tous se rendormirent, mais l'esprit de Màr ne trouvait pas le repos. Le lendemain, Thráin cracha un peu de sang et se plaignit de multiples douleurs. Mais il était suffisamment alerte pour entendre les craintes de Màr. Contre le conseil d'Ingold, le vieux nain parla donc à Thráin et l'informa que le collier des nains et son anneau étaient perdus.

Le visage de Thráin se contracta, et le grand nain fit mine de se lever. Aidé de ses deux plus jeunes liges, il y parvint et lança à la cantonade :

– Je suis le vainqueur de Scorba le dragon ! Je suis le nouveau Roi sous la Montagne de Barum-Nahal ! Par le droit et la puissance de nos armes, je maudis quiconque aura dépouillé ma personne et ma maison de nos trésors ! Par la hache de Durin, je dénie au voleur toute jouissance de son larcin !

Sa malédiction ne nommait personne, mais ses regards dénonçaient Arathorn. On recoucha le grand nain qui vomit à plusieurs reprises, sous l'œil anxieux de ses proches. Arathorn, le visage livide, fixait le sol de ses orbites grises – il avait reçu les regards furibonds du mourant comme des gifles, sans faire mine d'y répondre.

Quelques nains fouillèrent les effets des dunedain, en vain. Arathorn ordonna qu'on les laissât faire, observant la scène d'un regard atone – du regard de celui qui s'est sacrifié pour une juste cause, sans attendre de miséricorde pour lui-même.

.oOo.

La rupture était consommée entre les dúnedain et les nains. Le vieux magicien, rongé par la culpabilité, n'avait pas été capable de les raccommoder ni de retrouver les trésors perdus de Durin. Trois jours plus tard, les khazad décidèrent, sous l'impulsion de Màr, de rejoindre leurs cousins des Monts du fer. Ils trouveraient là assistance et ressources. Désireux de quitter au plus vite la compagnie de leurs alliés douteux, le vieux nain pensait agir pour le mieux, sans l'avis de feu Nár ni même de Thráin dont l'état se détériorait. Gandalf souhaitait les accompagner, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser Gerry seul avec les dunedain.

Arathorn, par calcul, laissa les nains prendre les devants, pour éviter tout esclandre à propos du trésor. Les khazad harnachèrent sur les poneys leurs compagnons blessés, et s'en furent cahin-caha, jurant de revenir en force sous le commandement d'un Thráin rétabli. Les adieux furent courts, les rôdeurs s'obligeant à une réserve extrême envers les nains, par solidarité envers leur chef. Petite silhouette perdue sur le vaste perron, Gerry agita longuement son mouchoir, tandis que s'éloignaient les nains, compagnons rudes mais fidèles, dont il avait pour un temps partagé les épreuves et les espoirs.

La colonne des khazad n'avait pas encore dépassé le troisième pont, qu'Arathorn donnait l'ordre du départ. Un changement saisissant s'était opéré en lui : il se tenait droit malgré ses blessures, son visage grave avait regagné des couleurs et semblait rayonner de force et d'allant. Ils optèrent, sur l'insistance du rôdeur, pour un chemin perdu dans les landes qui menait à un col rocailleux loin au sud-ouest de la montagne. Les mulets restants, une fois chargés de quelques coffres et des réserves encore disponibles, tous se mirent en route, le cœur lourd.

Le trio des dúnedain que complétaient Bera, Gerry et Gandalf, franchit donc les ponts et dépassa les châtelets. Gerry s'était retourné et contemplait l'entrée majestueuse de Barum-Nahal, lorsqu'une petite grive vint se poser sur son épaule, sous le regard étonné de Gandalf. Au souvenir du courageux volatile qui s'était sacrifié pour lui, il eut un regard attendri. Comme l'oiseau caquetait frénétiquement, le hobbit sentit un inexplicable frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Sous le regard perplexe d'Arathorn, le vieillard tendit son index et y invita la grive. Écoutant longuement, il déclara soudain :

– Je n'aime pas cela ! Une trahison s'ourdit dans l'ombre !

Arathorn lui jeta un regard anxieux et coupable que le magicien saisit. Gandalf, qui pensait plutôt à une embuscade, ne tenta pas de démêler quel remord pesait sur le cœur du dúnadan, car le temps lui manquait. On confia les trois mulets à Gerry, et tous les autres se ruèrent en silence sous les frondaisons, aiguillonnés par Gandalf qui pressentait un malheur irréparable.

Les rôdeurs dévalèrent furtivement les bois, courant d'un pied léger sur le tapis d'aiguilles de pins. Dans l'action et oubliant sa douleur aux côtes, Arathorn avait retrouvé une âme de chef. Au sortir d'un bosquet, ils repérèrent soudain l'ennemi.

La compagnie des khazad était tombée dans une embuscade au fond d'un ravin. Les poneys terrorisés avaient jeté à terre la plupart des nains qui gisaient dans la boue, corps immobiles ou tentant désespérément de s'écarter. Fràr et Gràr, abrités derrière un bloc de granit, tentaient de rallier derrière l'écran de leurs boucliers, leurs compagnons encore valides. Màr couvrait Thráin inconscient de sa targe. Les rôdeurs virent un groupe de grands guerriers équipés de cuir sombre, descendre la pente, leurs armes au poing pour l'hallali. Mais une fourrure grise surmontée d'une gueule immense se dressait déjà au milieu des nains, semant la mort et déchirant membres et nuques – un loup-garou les avait retrouvés !

– Arrière ! hurla Gandalf en s'élançant vers le monstre. Son épée s'enflamma d'une lueur mortelle en quittant le fourreau. Les dúnedain suivirent au cri de « Arnor » !

Il était temps. Une brume sombre baignait déjà le fond du ravin, comme des eaux marécageuses inondent et infectent des cultures saines. Une torpeur maladive avait saisi les nains touchés par les vapeurs corrompues. En pleine journée, le monstre hurla et montra les crocs mais n'osa faire face au courroux du magicien. Il s'éclipsa, laissant les éclaireurs de la forêt noire aux prises avec les dúnedain.

La fureur des rôdeurs fut la plus implacable – ils annihilèrent le premier rang et tombèrent comme la foudre sur le second. Arathorn révéla la puissance de son bras vengeur, décuplée par on ne sait quel aiguillon. Animé d'un feu intérieur, il s'enfonça dans les rangs adverses, chacun de ses coups portant une blessure mortelle. À sa suite, ses hommes repoussèrent la horde ennemie, appuyés par les quelques nains valides. Le dúnadan ressentait pleinement la puissance de l'anneau de Thrór sourdre dans ses membres – toute douleur s'effaçait, ses liges assemblés frappaient et feintaient avec une coordination et une précision inégalée, confiants dans son commandement et dans sa valeur.

La compagnie parvenait victorieuse au sommet de la côte. Un cri de détresse retentit dans leurs dos – le loup-garou, qu'on avait cru en fuite, avait contourné les lignes pour frapper le Roi nain. Mais Màr veillait et il tomba avant que Thráin ne pût être frappé. Alors le déluge s'abattit sur le monstre. Une grande ourse, l'écume aux lèvres, surgit dans son dos et happa le loup par la nuque. Un flot de sang noir jaillit et le monstre lâcha sa proie. Pourtant sa force de dix Hommes lui permit de se dégager, projetant l'ourse dans les taillis. Loup et Ourse de retrouvèrent en garde, face à face.

Arathorn, voyant la ligne de ses ennemis clairsemée, prit un risque pour les détruire entièrement : il abattit leur chef d'une botte audacieuse, tua ses deux gardes du corps, d'un même moulinet. Puis il ordonna la poursuite des survivants qui se débandaient. Gandalf put reporter son attention sur le monstre – accompagné du rôdeur, il s'élança aux côtés de Bera. Alors le loup-garou céda. Cerné de toutes parts, prenant coup sur blessure, il dut reculer toujours plus loin, jusqu'à s'enfuir dans les bois, poursuivi par l'ourse et le magicien.

Arathorn s'arrêta alors, mû par une inspiration de rédemption. Il se retira de l'assaut et courut au chevet de Thráin. La valeur au combat lui avait rappelé le sens de l'honneur – il allait rendre à Thráin les trésors de sa maison !

Lorsqu'il parvint au ravin, il dut d'abord tirer des ombres les corps inanimés des nains qui baignaient dans une lourde brume, sordide et repoussante. Il traina les corps sur le talus, les plaçant tête en haut pour libérer leurs voies aériennes. Pour certains il dut prodiguer les gestes de ranimation tant les victimes lui semblaient faibles, au teint terreux et sans tonus. Il fit de même avec Màr dont le corps sans connaissance gisait en travers de Thráin, puis avec le grand nain lui-même.

Le chef nain respirait à grand peine. Arathorn s'agenouilla près de lui et retira l'anneau de son propre doigt en grimaçant de douleur. Il mobilisa toute sa force d'âme pour prendre la paume de Thráin et présenter le bijou devant son annulaire. La pierre bleue brillait de mille éclats au soleil. Renoncer au pouvoir qui s'offrait à lui était apparu aux yeux d'Arathorn comme une trahison envers son peuple. À présent, les idées éclaircies par la lucidité de l'action, il réalisait que sacrifier la droiture de sa maison et priver de son héritage une lignée vénérable, était indigne. Et peut-être se sentait-il incapable d'assumer pour toujours le poids d'un tel pouvoir pour son peuple.

Pourtant, l'attrait du joyau le retenait – abandonner un tel potentiel lui était maintenant bien difficile…

Arathorn raidit sa volonté et renonça au pouvoir, glissa l'anneau sur le doigt de Thráin et fut pris d'une douleur intense.

.oOo.

Ses compagnons une fois partis en avant les armes à la main, Gerry se retrouva seul, retenant avec ses petits bras de hobbit une succession de trois mules attachées les unes aux autres. Il resta coi quelques secondes, tachant de s'orienter, puis le hobbit décida d'emporter les montures jusqu'à la lisière du bois devant lui, où il pourrait les maintenir cachées tout en observant les environs plus efficacement. En chemin Gerry trouva des vêtements de peau déchirés, et devina qu'il s'agissait des loques laissées par Bera. Il les ramassa et les rangea bien en vue, parmi les paquets de la première mule, avant de poursuivre son chemin.

À l'orée du bois, notre hobbit attacha solidement les animaux de bât. Il fit bien car quelques secondes après, un hurlement lupin les fit sursauter et tenter de s'enfuir. Les cris de guerre de ses camarades suivirent aussitôt. Gerry saisit sa fronde et s'avança un peu, désireux d'aider ses camarades mais répugnant à laisser les montures sans protection ni surveillance. Assez loin sur sa gauche, des rugissements d'ours couvraient des glapissements qui le firent frémir. Soudain il sursauta, pris d'une suée froide sous le coup de la surprise : de son aile, la petite grive d'Arathorn avait frôlé son oreille. L'animal voletait au-dessus et au-devant de lui.

Gerry la suivit dans cette direction.

Le hobbit se faufila entre les bruyères, ramassant au passage des éclats de pierres tranchantes. Au détour d'un bloc de granite rose, il vit sur la crête suivante, un archer armer son arc vers une cible située entre lui et le hobbit, dans le fossé. L'homme vêtu de sombre portait un attirail de cuir noir qui lui rappela les malandrins de Thalion. Gerry arma son tir, visa et atteignit l'archer, juste dans l'œil !

Mais la flèche ennemie vola et atteignit sa cible. L'archer s'écroula mort, tandis qu'Arathorn poussait un cri aigu de douleur. Trois autres archers se révélèrent au sommet de la crête. Arathorn, se tordant de douleur, saisit le large bouclier qui avait servi de pavois pour transporter le corps de Thráin, et s'en abrita. Trois flèches s'y plantèrent, alors que l'archer le plus en vue lâchait son arme et couvrait de ses mains sa tête en sang. Arathorn ne tenta pas de retirer la flèche fichée profondément dans le côté droit de son abdomen, juste sous les côtes. Risquant un œil par-dessus le pavois, il vit ses trois adversaires, l'un hors de combat – comment était-ce possible ? – et les deux autres restants décontenancés par la menace d'un tireur embusqué. Jugulant sa douleur et saisissant sa chance, il bondit aussitôt avec les forces qui lui restaient. Comme Gerry – car c'était lui le tireur – atteignait à l'épaule un archer qui tentait d'armer son tir, Arathorn abattait son camarade avant de les achever tous deux.

Une fois accompli son exploit, ses bras retombèrent. Arathorn, les traits tirés par la douleur, redescendit la pente qu'il avait gravie, mais il s'effondra en son milieu, les mains crispées sur la flèche qui l'avait percé.

Gerry s'approcha avec précaution, surveillant les environs. Les rôdeurs noirs avaient disparu. Arathorn gisait au sol, le teint terreux et le visage révulsé. Sa blessure saignait abondamment, sa vie s'épanchait dans la bruyère. Autour de lui les corps de ses assaillants, une compagnie entière, l'accompagnaient dans la mort. Le carquois du dúnadan gisait éventré au milieu des traits éparpillés et de l'arc brisé. Échappé du faisceau de flèches, le rameau, gage de la dame, laissait pointer un bouton blanc, dérisoire témoin de vie sur la branche flétrie. Gerry en larmes épongea le visage d'Arathorn. Avec une application fébrile, il vida la réserve de feuilles médicinales du dúnadan sur ses blessures, tentant maladroitement de les bander.

Arathorn ouvrit les yeux, tenta un sourire qui se termina en grimace et prononça d'un ton qui se voulait paisible :

– Vous devrez suivre l'enseignement de ma dame. Il serait bon que mon fidèle écuyer soit à même de soigner ses camarades…

Gerry redoublant de pleurs, Arathorn l'interrompit :

– Je gis au-delà de toute possibilité de guérison, Maître Touque ! Soyez courageux et prenez en gage les dernières volontés de votre roi…

Comme Gerry effondré ne pouvait rien répondre, Arathorn déglutit avec difficulté et poursuivit :

– En fin de compte mon choix fut vain ou trop tardif. Ils ont emmené Thráin avec son anneau…

Gerry tressaillit. Voilà donc la confirmation ultime de ce que cherchaient ces étrangers ! Sans la présence de cet anneau de puissance des nains, lui-même aurait certainement été découvert avec son propre anneau, et emmené par les terribles loups-garous. Et cela était encore possible…

– … mais ils ont omis de me prendre ceci…

Le dúnadan montrait le collier des nains, caché sous sa tunique.

– Allons, mon jeune ami, cachez ce trésor et mettez-le en lieu sûr. Vous allez le rendre aux nains, en leur présentant les excuses d'un ami. Mais rappelez-leur notre lien d'alliance… que les deux rois ne disparaissent pas en vain. C'est là l'essentiel… Gandalf vous y aidera…

Gerry obtempéra. Comme il retirait le somptueux collier du cou du rôdeur, la prestance et la diction de ce dernier s'envolèrent, jetant un voile de douleur sur le mourant.

– Il faut vouloir vivre et savoir mourir.2 Mais comme il est dur de renoncer aux délices d'un retour d'espérance et de gloire vers un foyer aimant ! Je vous souhaite de connaître cette joie, Maître Hobbit… Ou plutôt je vous l'ordonne !

Il s'adressa alors à la petite grive qui sauta sur sa poitrine meurtrie :

– Tu vas aider Gerry, et le mener à Imladris. Là tu conteras notre geste à la reine…

Après un long silence le dúnadan prononça ces dernières paroles :

– Apportez à ma dame, avec le témoignage du seul amour de ma vie, l'assurance que je pars la conscience en paix, d'avoir œuvré pour le bien de mon peuple en réparant mes fautes. Dites à Gandalf que je lui pardonne d'avoir détourné mon expédition. Il avait raison et aurait dû être notre capitaine dans cette affaire. Puisse ma chute enseigner cela à mes héritiers…

Le souffle rauque s'arrêta.

.oOo.

1 Le cordial d'Imladris

2 Napoléon Bonaparte


	57. La chute - veillée funèbre

.oOo.

La compagnie finit par se rassembler dans le ravin, alors que le crépuscule baignait les cieux de lueurs de sang. Ils avaient été attaqués par des groupes dispersés de rôdeurs noirs. Gandalf fit un grand tour pour s'assurer du sort de chacun. Il ramena Ingold et Fràr, qu'il arracha des mains des derniers ennemis. Les survivants firent le macabre compte des pertes de cette horrible bataille. Gràr, le frère de Fràr, avait péri sous les coups de cimeterre d'un homme sombre. Les infortunés Frὸrin et Krὸrin, déjà blessés à Barum-Nahal, avaient succombé empoisonnés par un nuage de pestilence. Gandalf soupçonnait quelque magie noire. Arathorn et Màr semblaient avoir trouvé la mort en protégeant le corps de Thráin, qui était introuvable. Les dúnedain Hirgon et Gilhael furent trouvés hérissés de flèches empoisonnées et environnés d'ennemis terrassés.

Le magicien se risqua à faire un feu autour duquel se regroupèrent les survivants. Seuls se trouvaient là Gandalf, Bera, Fràr, Nὸrin, Dwalor et Ingold, qui écoutaient avidement le hobbit conter les derniers moments d'Arathorn et de Thráin. Au terme de son récit, une flamme avait regagné le cœur des nains. Nὸrin se leva :

– Le Roi de Barum-Nahal a été enlevé ! Notre chef Màr, qui le suppléait, nous avait mis en garde contre Arathorn et sa cupidité ! Il est mort à présent mais nous n'avons toujours pas retrouvé les trésors que portait Thráin lorsqu'il fut abattu par le dragon ! Si Thráin avait disposé de ces biens pour nous rallier, jamais une troupe de brigands n'auraient pu venir à bout de nos forces ! Il a été odieusement trahi !

Gandalf écoutait avec tristesse le nain égrainer des accusations que le magicien avait lui-même hasardées par-devers lui. Nὸrin se leurrait sans doute à propos des vertus de l'anneau de la tribu de Durin et du collier des nains – mais il était certain qu'une compagnie unie autour de leur dépositaire légitime aurait mieux résisté à l'assaut. Aussi imputait-il la responsabilité de leur défaite finale à l'auteur du vol, qui ne pouvait être qu'Arathorn, dans l'esprit des nains.

– Selon toute vraisemblance, Thráin est encore vivant, déclara Gandalf. Nos assaillants ne se seraient pas donné la peine de l'emmener et de le transporter dans son état, pour le tuer ensuite. Je suppose qu'ils cherchaient l'héritier de Durin et l'ont emporté…

Devant les attaques répétées des nains, le pauvre Gerry temporisa, tergiversa, et ne sut que rappeler qu'il avait vu Arathorn défendre Thráin et en mourir :

– Votre roi était encore vivant lorsque les rôdeurs noirs s'en sont emparés, dit-il. Il faut aller à son secours !

Mais les soupçons envers Arathorn étaient trop bien ancrés dans l'esprit des nains. Avec animosité, Fràr rappela les multiples occasions au cours desquelles les deux chefs s'étaient opposés et leur animosité personnelle avait éclaté au grand jour. Nὸrin fit mine de fouiller le corps d'Arathorn, en vain évidemment. Ingold, bien qu'épuisé, avait à nouveau tiré l'épée, mais Gandalf les sépara, la mort dans l'âme.

La destruction des deux dragons des monts de brume était un immense succès, sans compter l'éradication des rejetons inattendus d'un œuf de dragon ! Mais que pesait cette victoire contre les victimes et le désastre de l'alliance avortée des dúnedain et du peuple de Durin ? Le magicien s'en estimait en partie responsable, bien qu'il soupçonnât quelque secret protégé par le hobbit.

Gerry chercha auprès de lui de l'aide pour ramener les nains à une disposition d'esprit favorable aux aveux dont son roi l'avait chargé, mais cela renforça la suspicion de Gandalf et le rendit inquisiteur. Aussi notre hobbit se garda-t-il d'avouer la faute d'Arathorn et conserva momentanément le collier des nains. Non pas qu'il estimât pouvoir sauver l'alliance des nains et des rôdeurs. Mais il répugnait à entacher encore la culpabilité de son seigneur, aux yeux de ses détracteurs comme à ceux de ses fidèles.

Pourtant Gerry avait attisé la curiosité du magicien. Gandalf gardait à l'esprit le regard coupable qui avait échappé à Arathorn plus tôt dans la journée. Lorsqu'un magicien soupçonne l'existence d'un secret, il abandonne rarement sa trace. Lorsqu'il en devine la présence diffuse par des indices convergents et en connait déjà les prémisses, il est bien rare qu'il ne parvienne pas à ses fins. Mais lorsqu'il pressent un sujet d'importance capitale, le magicien fond sur sa proie avec toutes les ressources de l'intelligence, de la ruse, de la persuasion et, s'il le faut vraiment, de l'intimidation ! Gandalf attira le hobbit à l'écart et le questionna derechef :

– Mon cher hobbit ! Vous portez un fardeau trop lourd pour vous ! Il est grand temps de vous en ouvrir à moi !

Mais Gerry, imbu d'une force dont il ne soupçonnait pas l'origine, rétorqua :

– Et pourquoi vous parlerais-je de mes secrets ou de mes serments ? Vous n'avez aucunement l'intention de m'aider ! Ou du moins n'est-ce en rien votre but premier ! Vous poursuivez des objectifs propres, quoi qu'il en coûte à votre entourage ! Sous couvert de me soulager, vous tentez de profiter de ma faiblesse et de votre autorité pour me faire avouer des choses que j'ai promis de tenir secrètes !

Gandalf en eut le souffle coupé, ce qui, notez-le bien, n'arrivait pas souvent ! D'un ton conciliant et patelin, il souffla, le front chargé de rides peinées :

– N'avez-vous donc aucune confiance en moi ?

– Vous ne mesurez pas les conséquences de ce que vous me demandez ! Il va pour une fois vous falloir me faire confiance, à moi !

Gandalf leva un sourcil à cette tirade véhémente. Notre hobbit, d'ordinaire d'humeur louvoyante et bonhomme, avait eu une réaction si violente que le magicien put en déduire beaucoup de ce que Gerry désirait cacher. Le Gris avait saisi qu'Arathorn était l'auteur d'une félonie portant atteinte au prestige de Thráin. Il avait également compris que le hobbit savait de quoi il retournait mais ne trahirait pas son seigneur. Il ne faisait en outre aucun doute que cette félonie avait un lien avec la présence de leurs assaillants. Il décida immédiatement de changer d'approche :

– Vous avez mûri, mon cher Gerry ! Et vous avez raison : j'oublie trop souvent que je ne suis pas le seul à faire face à des choix difficiles ! Je vais vous faire part de mon dilemme. Ainsi vous jugerez vous-même de ce que vous pouvez me dire pour m'aider, ou pas ! En êtes-vous d'accord ?

Traité en adulte pour la première fois, le hobbit ne put refuser et acquiesça, conservant malgré tout une contenance sévère. En tout cas, Le magicien poursuivit donc :

– Je ne comprends pas ce que recherchent nos assaillants, qui nous poursuivent depuis de longs milles avec un acharnement inquiétant. J'ai d'abord imaginé qu'ils cherchaient à m'atteindre, moi. Puis j'ai cru que c'était vous. Enfin je m'aperçois qu'après nous avoir rejoints, ils enlèvent Thráin, le descendant de Durin, en mobilisant et en sacrifiant une troupe nombreuse. Si je savais pourquoi ils l'ont enlevé, je pourrais peut-être imaginer un stratagème pour le sauver. Que pouvez-vous me dire ?

Gerry ne voyait aucun moyen de renseigner Gandalf sans ternir la réputation de son lige. Notre hobbit soupesa donc, dans la balance de son jeune esprit, les conséquences d'un manquement à sa parole contre les chances de venir en aide au grand nain. Puis il se souvint qu'Arathorn lui-même avait pardonné ses ingérences à Gandalf :

– Je voudrais d'abord que vous me promettiez de ne parler à personne de ce que je vais vous dire !

– Je vous le promets ! répondit gravement le magicien.

Gerry avoua alors ce qu'Arathorn avait dérobé à Thráin après le combat contre le dragon, puis ce qui était advenu lorsqu'il avait tenté de le lui rendre. Ces révélations ouvrirent des perspectives au magicien, qui pour la première fois réalisa que Thráin portait ouvertement un des anciens anneaux de puissance, l'un de ceux qui avaient jadis été donnés aux Seigneurs nains. Il resta longuement silencieux, ses yeux brillants reflétant les rouages alertes de son intense réflexion, puis il ajouta :

– Gerry, je vous remercie pour votre confiance. En vérité vous m'avez grandement aidé, car je sais maintenant avec précision la raison pour laquelle Thráin était visé en personne. Et cela va guider mes pas pour le tirer d'affaire, si nous le pouvons encore…

Un anneau de pouvoir était donc reparu dans le nord, et une puissance maligne l'avait découvert. Mais les révélations de Gerry n'expliquaient pas pourquoi les rôdeurs noirs s'étaient intéressés à Gerry et lui-même à partir de Thalion. Le magicien reviendrait à ce mystère plus tard. Pour l'heure il avait ample matière à réfléchir et décider :

– Ainsi Arathorn fut sauvé en fin de compte ! J'en suis heureux ! Par bonheur il n'eut pas le temps de remettre le collier des nains à Thráin… Vous voici donc dépositaire d'un bien lourd fardeau – comme je l'avais deviné, ajouta-t-il avec une œillade. Mais vous ne pouvez le restituer sans déclencher une inimitié irrémédiable entre les Dúnedain d'Arnor et les nains de Durin. Peut-être le pourrons-nous plus tard. Mais pour le moment il me faut diriger mes pas vers de grands périls. Je voudrais donc que vous conserviez ce trésor pour moi, et le remettiez en la garde de maître Elrond.

Gerry était soulagé que l'anneau et le collier de Thráin évitassent de parler de son propre anneau. Mais il ressentait une sourde culpabilité à conserver le collier, et s'en ouvrit à Gandalf. Le vieil homme sourit tristement et répondit au hobbit alors qu'ils rejoignaient leurs camarades :

– C'est moi qui vous le demande… Dites-vous bien que vous n'êtes pas responsable de ce qui arrive ! Personne ne viendra vous relever de ce jugement que vous vous imposez...

– Croyez-vous qu'il suffise de se déclarer soi-même non-coupable ?

– Je vois bien qu'il vous reste quelque chose sur le cœur, dont vous ne pouvez vous absoudre… Seule l'action libère de la culpabilité, mon cher hobbit ! Vous ne ferez pas de prodige, et l'on n'en attend point de vous. Le moment venu, vous déciderez et ferez ce que vous pouvez pour l'amour de qui compte pour vous et le respect de qui compte sur vous. Faites ce qui est à votre portée pour réparer vos torts, et puis pardonnez-vous ! Alors vous serez responsable !

Gandalf était assez fier de sa tirade, mais aussi de son jeune protégé. Il ajouta, un sourire éclairant son regard fatigué :

– Vous rendez-vous compte que c'est là en fin de compte la raison pour laquelle nous avons entrepris ce voyage ensemble ?

Le hobbit avait depuis longtemps traversé ces manigances de vieux magicien. Il lui imputait le renoncement à sa vie frivole et insouciante, mais il avait bien autre chose en tête :

– Mais que faire lorsque le nécessaire parait insuffisant ?

– Puissiez-vous trouver la sérénité d'accepter les choses que vous ne pouvez changer, le courage de changer ce qui est à votre portée, et la sagesse d'en connaître la différence !1

Pour une fois que le vieux rabat-joie répondait aux questions, le hobbit en profitait :

– Comment déterminer ce qui doit être fait ?

– À chacun sa méthode ! Les sages regardent loin, les fous encore plus loin ! Mais je vous suggère de vous fier d'abord à votre cœur. Vous saurez, le moment venu ! Pour les raisons que nous avons évoquées, je vous confierai demain à Ingold. Dormez tranquille à présent…

Malgré toute l'aide du magicien, Gerry s'endormit d'un sommeil inquiet, pendant que les autres s'enveloppaient pour la nuit. Gandalf quant à lui veilla jusqu'à l'aube, environné de bouffées de fumées et l'esprit aux aguets.

Le lendemain dès les premières lueurs, les nains construisirent une sépulture de fortune à leurs compagnons. Ils annoncèrent sommairement et avec un air de défi, qu'ils partaient à la poursuite des ravisseurs de leur chef. Gandalf soupira et prit la parole :

– De nombreux maux nous ont frappés ces derniers jours. Il reste un mince espoir de sauver Thráin, aussi vais-je vous accompagner ! J'enjoins Gerry et Ingold de retourner à Imladris pour informer Elrond de l'issue de notre expédition. Mais vous, chère Bera, quel sera votre choix ?

Bera était plongée dans une apathie complète depuis le départ d'Arathorn. Le lever du soleil lui apporta un peu de sérénité – elle fit le vœu solennel de lui fournir une sépulture digne d'un roi. Aussi, après avoir aidé Ingold à enterrer ses deux compagnons dúnedain, s'opposa-t-elle fermement à ce qu'Arathorn fût étendu à leurs côtés. Elle garda longtemps un ressentiment contre les nains, car Gerry lui cacha, par pure bonté, les agissements dont le maître de son cœur s'était rendu coupable. Aussi, de nombreuses années après, les Bearnides conserveraient-ils une méfiance instinctive et une sourde prévention contre les Khazad.

.oOo.

1 Prière de la sérénité. Origine inconnue. Peut-être St-Thomas-d'Aquin.


	58. La chute - Le col de l'aigle

.oOo.

Par une journée grise et triste, la compagnie se sépara, défaite, dépouillée du succès et endeuillée de nombreux membres. Gandalf conduisit les nains vers l'est.

– Gardez-vous bien, maître hobbit ! dit-il à Gerry au moment du départ. Ne laissez pas votre cœur devenir froid ou désespéré. Pensez à votre capitaine lorsque vous serez au calme, avec une bonne pipe !

Prenant la voie orientale découverte par les dúnedain, Gandalf mena les nains dans l'espoir d'intercepter les ravisseurs de Thráin. Ce périple le mènera jusqu'aux portes de Dol Guldûr, mais cela est une autre histoire.

Bera chargea la dépouille d'Arathorn sur le dos d'un mulet, puis Gerry et les provisions sur un autre, et suivit Ingold vers l'occident. La pluie fine brouillait leurs larmes comme ils s'esquivaient furtivement parmi les bruyères où naguère ils chassaient, l'espoir au cœur. Le dúnadan progressait de son pas long et lent, guidant la monture de Gerry qui inspectait sans cesse les alentours. Bera les suivait sans desserrer les lèvres, concentrée sur son vœu. L'orage les surprit en fin de soirée, ils étaient trempés lorsqu'ils établirent un bivouac à l'abri d'une combe. Bera ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit, poursuivie en esprit par des ennemis fantomatiques qui achevaient Arathorn encore et encore.

Dès l'aube les compagnons repartirent sous la fine pluie, qui avait fini par les tremper entièrement. Au cours de la morne journée, la bruine cessa enfin et la température baissa au point que les compagnons durent établir un feu pour réchauffer Hommes et bêtes. Bera qui scrutait et humait les environs, déclara :

– Je n'aime pas cela. La pluie nous avait soustraits à toute poursuite. Ce feu nous signale à plusieurs lieues à la ronde.

– Il nous faut d'abord survivre. Nous ne pouvons l'éviter, conclut Ingold en montrant le hobbit grelottant sous des couvertures humides.

L'étape suivante les mena le long de pentes neigeuses de plus en plus abruptes, au flanc d'une arête montagneuse courant du nord au sud. Le vent forcit lentement et la température continua de s'abaisser, tandis que défilaient vers l'est de gros nuages anthracite. Bera scrutait maintenant sans cesse en arrière. Elle confia son inquiétude au rôdeur qui la rassura :

– Nous sommes en effet visibles sur ces pentes claires. En revanche nous pouvons nous aussi, repérer nos ennemis de loin.

Le petit groupe persévéra dans le froid et les coups de vent glacés, grimpant à flanc de montagne, le plus souvent vers le sud. Le sentier était souvent recouvert de glace et de coulées de neige. Mais la science du rôdeur et l'instinct de la Bearnide les gardèrent sur la bonne piste. La température baissa encore et la neige se mit à tomber. Même les mulets devant être protégés, Ingold les drapa d'une toile cirée. La pénombre les avait enveloppés depuis deux longues heures lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin un espace à peu près plat. Bera creusa une large tranchée à flanc de pente, en repoussant la neige pour en faire des murs protecteurs. L'esprit engourdi par le froid, Gerry s'imagina un ours du grand nord excavant sa tanière pour protéger ses petits. Ingold compléta l'abri par des toiles cirées liées de lanières de cuir. Enfin les trois compagnons et les deux montures s'abritèrent dans la tente de fortune. Il était temps ! Un vent extrême se leva, qui rabotait l'espace plat sur lequel ils se trouvaient, et amoncela de la neige sur les pentes autour d'eux, durant toute la nuit.

Au petit matin, Ingold dégagea une sortie hors de la tente. Un soleil radieux inondait la chaine de montagnes autour d'eux. Les compagnons sortirent pour se dégourdir les jambes, s'orienter et profiter de la lumière. Ils eurent la sensation de se trouver au sommet du monde.

Ils avaient rejoint un col entre deux pics des Montagnes de Brume. Au nord et au sud se poursuivait une crête rocheuse, succession de sommets acérés, parmi lesquels s'insérait la plate-forme étroite qu'ils occupaient. Les rayons matinaux révélèrent qu'une importante couche de neige avait recouvert les hauteurs, même si elle semblait déjà fondre en contrebas. Ils observèrent au nord-est le grand cône de Barum-Nahal, environné de ses éternelles vapeurs bleutées. À l'orient se succédaient des cimes, dont l'alignement les empêchait de contempler la vallée de l'Anduin, à présent trop éloignée. En revanche, le panorama occidental était dégagé. Ingold leur décrivit le paysage, son ton mélancolique rehaussé de quelques notes d'espoir à la vue de sa patrie :

– Au nord-ouest vous voyez se déployer la grande chaine qui fut autrefois la frontière méridionale du royaume ennemi d'Angmar. Ses pentes sont infestées d'orques et mon peuple les surveille en permanence. Au sud-ouest se poursuit la grande chaine des Monts de Brume jusqu'aux vallées de l'ancien Rhudaur, aujourd'hui peuplées de trolls que mon peuple et les belles gens de la vallée cachée chassent sans répit.

Le dúnadan fit une pause en inspirant profondément l'air frais mais parfumé qu'une petite brise lui portait d'occident :

– Je pense que les vallées noyées de brume qui se trouvent devant nous pourraient être la source de la Fontgrise, qui mène à nos demeures. Nous avons enfin trouvé la voie que mon seigneur Arathorn recherchait activement. Je suppose qu'à présent, cette découverte ne nous sert plus de rien…

– Au contraire ! s'écria Bera, le visage ému et le cœur serré. Je fais vœu de mettre mon bien-aimé en terre ici même, sentinelle des peuples libres au faîte des espaces sauvages. Jusqu'au retour du roi, il gardera la route que son cœur avait si ardemment souhaitée pour son peuple !

Le dúnadan, partagé entre la sympathie pour la jeune fille éplorée et ses devoirs envers son chef, se convainquit que c'était là un dernier hommage à rendre au capitaine des rôdeurs d'Arnor.

Soudain Gerry repéra, haut dans le ciel, une majestueuse paire d'ailes qui planait dans l'air limpide. Bera jugea que c'était là un bon présage. Ingold se demanda si le premier des Valar leur accordait son assentiment par le biais de son messager1. Puis le grand aigle vira soudain vers le nord-est et s'éloigna.

Après un maigre repas, les compagnons démontèrent la tente et creusèrent la neige jusqu'au roc. La suite demanda un effort colossal, mais des ciseaux de nain et la persévérance des deux guerriers en deuil en vinrent finalement à bout : une tombe fut aménagée entre les rochers.

Ingold et Gerry firent une courte toilette du mort et le disposèrent du mieux qu'ils purent, les pieds tournés vers l'Arnor, comme pour lui assurer un heureux retour. Les compagnons se recueillirent un instant autour de lui, évoquant les moments de grandeur ou de joie qu'ils avaient connus ensemble, les psalmodiant comme l'inspiration leur venait. Bera déposa sur la poitrine du défunt, de petites figurines de paille confectionnées à la hâte, représentant sa famille, ainsi que l'effigie d'un ours, qu'elle plaça à côté de lui, à l'écart de la famille. Gerry déposa de petits asphodèles qu'il avait cueillis dans la vallée de l'Anduin et qui avaient séché, oubliés dans sa poche. Enfin la Bearnide se leva et trancha une grande mèche de ses longs cheveux, qu'elle laissa dans la tombe. Puis les compagnons ensevelirent leur chef. Le bouclier du dúnadan présentait une bosse centrale très prononcée, recouverte d'une couche d'argent qui étincelait au soleil. Bera et Ingold le fixèrent au sommet du tumulus de rochers amoncelés sur le mort. Ainsi la passe d'Arathorn pourrait briller les jours de beau temps, guidant les voyageurs vers une heureuse destination.

Comme Gerry, éreinté, nourrissait les mules qui n'avaient rien pu dénicher sous l'épaisse couche de glace, il embrassa du regard le panorama autour d'eux. Lorsqu'il aperçut un point sombre sur le versant oriental de la crête, au loin vers le nord, son cœur sursauta. Quand il se fut persuadé que le point se mouvait à grande vitesse dans leur direction, il fut pris d'un horrible pressentiment. Il prévint ses camarades qui, après un moment d'incrédulité, se rangèrent à son avis et se concertèrent rapidement.

On confia les mules à Gerry. Le hobbit approcha de la pente occidentale et regarda dans le gouffre. Le dévers s'accentuait rapidement, aboutissant en contrebas à un précipice vertigineux. La piste partait sur la gauche, vers le sud, puis oscillait en lacets dans une pente assez raide, avant de rejoindre une zone moins dangereuse piquée des premiers sapins quelques arpents plus bas.

La colère avait pris Bera. Ses vêtements de cuir délacés gisaient sur la tombe d'Arathorn. La grande Ourse tournait sans relâche autour de la tombe, les yeux injectés de sang et l'écume aux lèvres. Ingold s'était reculé, incertain à présent de l'humeur de leur dangereuse compagne. Il choisit les projectiles d'Arathorn, à la pointe en mithril, arma son arc et se posta de façon à surveiller l'approche du sentier oriental. En effet, un être difforme, les membres longs d'un homme dégingandé mais puissants comme ceux d'un fauve, arpentait le dévers en hésitant entre la station debout et le galop.

– Le voilà ! cria Ingold en tirant sa flèche, qui ricocha sur le pelage dru en occasionnant à peine une estafilade.

Le monstre poussa un grognement de hargne et bondit à l'assaut. Ingold lâcha une autre flèche, qui cette fois se ficha dans l'épaule du monstre. Le dunadan comptait tirer son épée après avoir lâché son arc, mais le loup– garou, vif malgré sa blessure, ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Le rôdeur n'eut que le temps de se jeter de côté pour éviter l'assaut – dans la pente. Ce réflexe désempara un instant le loup que Bera attaqua par surprise – elle saisit le monstre par l'échine, le souleva, et le projeta violemment en tordant le corps monstrueux, qui s'écrasa quelques pieds en contrebas dans des jappements de chien battu. Ingold s'était rétabli et, son épée au poing, attaqua le monstre dans la pente. Il lui infligea une blessure au museau mais fut balayé d'un violent coup d'antérieur. Le rôdeur lâcha son arme qui dévala la pente glacée, et Ingold eut bien du mal à éviter la chute, tant il était sonné.

Bera fondit sur le loup et le percuta violemment – une masse indistincte de fourrures, de crocs et de griffes en fureur dégringola jusqu'à une terrasse de roche au flanc de la montagne, laissant une trainée sanglante dans la neige. Les grognements continuaient lorsqu'Ingold reprit ses esprits. Désarmé et désemparé, il fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, saisissant dans sa poche l'œuf qu'il avait reçu à Fondcombe. Il descendit vers les deux fauves aussi rapidement qu'il put, serrant dans son poing le talisman. Alors qu'il se trouvait à mi-parcours, les grognements cessèrent et le monstre éleva son hideux museau pour émettre un sinistre hurlement de victoire. Inspiré par la confiance absolue, que le don de Maître Elrond venait à point à qui le sollicitait, Ingold brandit l'œuf :

– A Elbereth Elentari, hurla-t-il en le lançant sur le monstre.

Le projectile prit feu alors qu'il n'avait pas encore touché sa cible. En heurtant la fourrure, l'œuf se répandit en liquides embrasés et visqueux qui enflammèrent le loup en un instant. Mais une sorte de noyau sombre, subsistait de l'œuf et collait à la peau du monstre, puis lui brûlait les entrailles en y pénétrant. Le loup bascula dans la pente, hurlant et se débattant pour se débarrasser de ce fléau. Quelques instants plus tard, une explosion ébranla le flanc de la montagne – le loup-garou fut déchiqueté en lambeaux sanglants.

Un grondement sourd s'éleva de la montagne – une avalanche emporta les combattants en un instant, moribonds et survivants confondus dans le déferlement aveugle de blancheur immaculée, qui recouvrit la montagne d'un voile de quiétude.

Longtemps après ces faits d'arme, on racontait encore que le col de l'aigle était gardé par des ennemis des ténèbres, des spectres de lumière, des ours gigantesques et des aigles géants qui se lançaient aux trousses des gobelins et des choses mauvaises.

.oOo.

1 Thoron, l'aigle en sindarin, pourrait être la racine distinctive du nom Arathorn, « Grand aigle ». Aussi l'apparition d'un aigle, le messager du Vala Manwë, seigneur du ciel et des vents est-elle un signe important et particulièrement évocateur pour un Dúnadan lettré.


	59. Aires et envolées - Vol plané

.oOo.

Notre hobbit tenait solidement les deux mulets. Il n'était pas sujet au vertige, mais la dénivellation à ses pieds l'impressionnait beaucoup. Son cœur battait la chamade et il avait terriblement chaud malgré la brise des cimes qui ébouriffait ses cheveux. Il se retourna pudiquement lorsque Bera fit mine de se dévêtir, puis attendit alors que la grande ourse rassemblait ses forces. Nerveux, il s'assura que sa dague était à portée de sa main. Les montures s'agitant de plus en plus, l'une d'elles perdit la toile cirée qu'Ingold avait pliée et ajoutée à son chargement. Gerry la ramassa, puis entreprit de plier et d'attacher solidement le ballot, ayant eu la démonstration que cet équipement pouvait leur sauver la vie. C'est alors que vibra l'arc d'Ingold et retentit le hurlement du loup-garou blessé.

Ces mules étaient de bons animaux, dociles et doux, qui aimaient leurs maîtres et dont le hobbit s'était souvent occupé. Mais un monstre-garou affamé et furieux fut une trop grande épreuve pour leur maigre courage. Terrorisées, les mules détalèrent au premier grondement, s'élançant sur l'étroit sentier couvert de glace. Gerry n'avait pas terminé de fixer la toile cirée. Empêtré dans les lanières de cuir, il tomba à terre et fut traîné sur la glace par les animaux lancés dans un galop à l'équilibre incertain.

Vous l'avez deviné : ce qui ne pouvait manquer d'arriver se produisit : les mules dérapèrent et furent précipitées dans la pente, entraînant Gerry avec elles. Dégringolant le dévers, il vit du coin de l'œil des rapaces tourner dans le firmament.

– Les charognards n'ont pas perdu de temps ! se dit-il furtivement.

Mais la pensée de becs répugnants lacérant sa chair morte au pied du précipice, le révolta. Il focalisa sa volonté et gagna un instant l'espoir de se tirer de ce mauvais pas. Il saisit sa dague et coupa le cuir qui le liait à la toile et à la mule. Puis il entreprit, toujours dévalant la pente, de freiner sa descente en plantant la dague dans la glace. Il parvint à piquer l'arme dans la paroi, mais la secousse fut si forte qu'il dut lâcher son arme. Son dernier espoir approchait à grande vitesse : une congère accumulée en forme de grosse dune au bord du précipice, pourrait peut-être l'arrêter. Les mains en sang, il manœuvra pour y aboutir.

Malheureusement, la congère n'était pas de neige, mais de glace vive. Quelques secondes plus tard, notre hobbit s'envolait en une gracieuse parabole, propulsé dans les airs comme par un tremplin, tandis que les mules sombraient au fond du précipice dans des braiements pathétiques.

Gerry ferma les yeux et se prépara pour sa dernière randonnée. Des scènes de son enfance virevoltèrent dans son esprit, enchaînant rapidement veillées, chapardages, banquets et lutinages, ou superposant des visages marquants tels que ceux de Gandalf, de son père le Thain, d'Arathorn ou de proches parents. Une certaine amertume dominait ses humeurs lorsqu'il perdit connaissance sous le choc – aucun visage féminin ne s'était imposé à lui. Une constellation de minois ravissants et souriants, s'était fondue en une hobbite fade et sans personnalité propre.

Alors que Gerry plongeait vers la mort, un grand aigle le saisit au vol de ses serres puissantes. La violente secousse plongea le hobbit dans l'inconscient. Le majestueux rapace s'éleva dans une rafale d'air sifflant et emmena Gerry jusqu'à son aire.

.oOo.

Il faut vous dire que les grands aigles furent une puissante et noble race, qui peupla les montagnes depuis les débuts du monde. Planant haut dans les cieux du nord, ils incarnaient la liberté des grands espaces et l'élévation des peuples libres. Au temps jadis, ils se rangèrent aux côtés des Elfes pour combattre les dragons volants, dont ils furent toujours les adversaires les plus acharnés. On dit que le Roi des aigles, le grand Thorondor, pouvait s'élever au firmament, embrasser du regard toute la Terre du Milieu et en surveiller la contrée la plus reculée. Ainsi les puissants n'ignoraient-ils rien des souffrances des peuples libres.

À l'époque de cette histoire, résidait dans les montagnes brumeuses, la branche ainée des grands aigles. Le vieux Gwaïhir1, un descendant de Thorondor, y régnait sur des escadrilles qui menaient la vie dure aux êtres malfaisants. Aucun gobelin isolé ou warg en maraude ne pouvait rôder en surface, de jour comme de nuit, si le temps était beau. Car la vision des aigles, incomparable, en faisait des chasseurs implacables. Pourtant les aigles étaient craints des habitants des vallées de l'Anduin : les rapaces devaient, pour vivre, prélever un tribut parmi les troupeaux de moutons ou de chèvres. Les pasteurs les tiraient à l'arc lorsqu'ils s'approchaient trop de leurs chaumières. Indépendants et fiers, les grands aigles, repoussés par les gobelins jusqu'aux plus hauts sommets et aux pentes les plus abruptes, se montraient distants, méfiants et parfois sans pitié, comme le sont les prédateurs libres.

C'est dire si le sort de Gerry n'était guère enviable. L'aigle qui l'avait capturé l'avait d'abord pris pour un cabri, comme il dégringolait avec deux quadrupèdes le long de la paroi glacée. L'oiseau s'était approché car il convoitait les mules mais leur chargement les avait rendues trop lourdes, quoiqu'il eût accru leur intérêt. La chasse en plein vol – c'est-à-dire sans risque – d'une proie charnue de taille médiane constituait une aubaine à ne pas rater, qui allait mettre du baume au cœur du grand aigle.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il se posa sur son aire, l'aigle s'aperçut que sa proie, vêtue et dotée d'un pouce opposable, n'était certes pas un cabri. En toute vraisemblance, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un petit gobelin. Mais l'aspect enfantin et aimable de son visage, la qualité de sa tenue et surtout un étrange pelage sur le dessus des pieds, retinrent le grand aigle de commettre l'irrémédiable. Dans le doute, il transporta Gerry vers son garde-manger – une aire tout-à-fait inaccessible entourée de falaises, avec un à-pic vertigineux sur le devant et une paroi verticale sur l'arrière, sans nul besoin de protection d'autre sorte. Son appétit déçu, le grand aigle déposa Gerry sans ménagement et s'en fut chasser son dîner.

.oOo.

Lorsque notre hobbit se réveilla, il cligna des yeux pendant plusieurs minutes sans se rendre compte où il se trouvait. D'un côté le soleil éblouissant obnubilait entièrement le ciel, de l'autre une paroi rocheuse brillante reflétait l'astre avec presque autant d'intensité. Par chance, Gerry ne tenta pas de faire quelques pas. Enfin accoutumé à la forte luminosité, il se rendit compte avec effroi de sa position inconfortable.

Ébahi par la vue grandiose, il contempla longuement les cimes alentour, splendides et altières, puis les sombres vallées qu'il surplombait. Un mince filet d'argent y serpentait dans les plis d'un tapis de mousse émeraude. Gerry en était à supputer comment sa chute dans le vide avait pu l'envoyer sur cette corniche, lorsqu'il s'avisa d'une fragrance diffuse de charnier. Autour de lui trainaient les reliefs de repas anciens – cadavres de mouflons, quelques fourrures de marmottes et de nombreux ossements de petits animaux. Découvrir qu'il figurait en bonne place dans le garde-manger d'un prédateur fut sans doute pour notre hobbit le moment le plus horrible de toute cette navrante histoire.

Gerry se demandait littéralement à quelle sauce il allait être dévoré, lorsque l'aigle revint, dans une bourrasque de puissants battements d'ailes. L'oiseau se posa, replia ses pennes et laissa tomber un lapin sur la corniche maculée. Gerry, livide et tremblant, se terrait contre la paroi. Penchant la tête, l'aigle le dévisageait de son œil sans paupière, comme s'il jaugeait ce qu'il pourrait bien faire du hobbit, qui s'imaginait tour à tour à la broche, faisandé, ébouillanté ou consommé tout simplement cru. La farandole de plats au hobbit finit par lui donner la nausée. Lorsqu'il se vit rôti avec une pomme dans la bouche, il ne put s'empêcher de vomir sa maigre collation matinale. Le rapace se redressa, positivement impressionné.

Mais Gerry se méprit sur les sentiments qui animaient son hôte. Il s'apprêtait à s'excuser pour le dérangement et annoncer de façon pitoyable qu'il allait nettoyer – avec le vague espoir qu'on lui trouverait de longues tâches ménagères, et qui sait, un emploi à temps plein qui lui éviterait la casserole – mais ce fut bien autre chose qui s'échappa de ses lèvres :

– Je suis désolé ! balbutia-t-il tout barbouillé. Je ne dois plus être très appétissant ? demanda-t-il en quête d'assentiment.

Le grand aigle, très étonné d'entendre cette petite créature s'exprimer de façon intelligible et polie, mais surtout de la voir régurgiter sa nourriture avec un dévouement de mère aigle, s'adressa alors à lui d'une voix rocailleuse et gutturale :

– Votre peuple nourrit donc également ses petits après avoir mâché sa nourriture ?

Quoi de plus normal qu'un oiseau géant qui parle ? Après tout, Gerry lui avait lui-même adressé la parole… De plus, pourquoi s'étonner qu'il s'exprimât en langage commun ? Toujours est-il que notre hobbit n'y prêta pas plus attention que si le maire de Grand-Cave eût repris des petits fours. C'est l'intime intérêt maternel transparaissant dans la question de son hôte, qui capta toute son attention.

Un instant interdit, Gerry hésita à lui mentir. Le regard aquilin, dur et fixe, semblait percer le hobbit à jour comme une incarnation de sa propre conscience. Mais ruiner une opportunité de rapprochement eût évidemment été une erreur. Il opta, avec son instinct et son habituelle souplesse, pour une réponse qui satisferait à la fois les attentes supposées de l'aigle et la vérité, dont Gerry lui prêtait une détection infaillible.

– Nous nous nommons les Hobbits. Nos nichées sont nombreuses, et en effet, nous passons le plus clair de notre temps à rassembler de la nourriture pour nos petits... et pour nous-mêmes !

– Dans quelle aire gardez-vous vos œufs ?

– Mon pays se nomme la Comté, et se trouve à de nombreux jours de marche vers le soleil couchant.

– Est-ce votre femelle qui garde vos œufs ?

De toute évidence le grand aigle était en fait une femelle. Cette obsession à propos des œufs à garder et des petits à nourrir ne laissait aucun doute à ce sujet dans l'esprit du hobbit. Mais en l'occurrence, il parvint à une conclusion exacte en tenant un raisonnement faux – les grands aigles se partageaient en couple la lourde tâche de couver leur œuf et de nourrir leur unique aiglon. L'aigle était bien une femelle, elle avait perdu son compagnon et se faisait beaucoup de souci au sujet de la maturation de son œuf et de la croissance du petit à venir. Mais Gerry ne savait encore rien de tout cela. Comme vous le savez certainement, notre hobbit célibataire n'était guère enclin à se laisser entraîner sur le terrain des enfants et des responsabilités paternelles. Il tenta une réponse dilatoire :

– Nous ne couvons généralement qu'un seul œuf à la fois. C'est déjà bien assez de travail. Heureusement, lorsque les petits grandissent, les plus grands peuvent s'en occuper avec leurs parents.

Cette révélation sembla absorber l'aigle durant un moment. Apparemment le comportement de horde des mammifères pouvait présenter des avantages. Mais nul ne pouvait semer une aigle, même en paroles. Elle reprit :

– Gardez-vous votre œuf ? Ou est-ce votre femelle qui garde votre œuf ?

– Je n'ai pas encore de femelle. Donc je n'ai pas encore d'œuf à garder.

La logique apparemment imparable de cette assertion s'avérait une conjecture assez coupable, dans la bouche d'un libertin tel que Gerry. Peut-être notre hobbit se mit il à trembler légèrement, comme l'aigle le scrutait en remâchant lentement ses réponses.

– Gardez-vous les œufs de vos parents ?

Elle y tenait vraiment… Ayant écarté l'hypothèse absurde d'une recherche matrimoniale, Gerry imaginait bien qu'une telle insistance ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : la grande aigle avait un besoin urgent de gardiennage ! Anxieux de relever autant que possible ses chances de survie, notre hobbit se décida à faire une ouverture, quitte à enjoliver une réalité un peu défavorable :

– J'ai longuement nourri et enseigné quelques tours très utiles à mes jeunes frères et sœurs. Mes parents m'ayant jugé mûr et responsable, ils m'ont envoyé explorer le monde avant de bâtir mon aire. J'ai quitté le nid familial et je vole de mes propres ailes – si je puis dire ! Mais je suis tout-à-fait disposé à prêter mon concours dans le gardiennage d'œuf, si cela peut vous agréer !

Le principe d'un envol pour trouver sa propre aire plut beaucoup à la grande aigle. Mais l'empressement de Gerry lui parut hâtif sinon suspect : un jeune mâle, qui certes régurgitait spontanément de la nourriture comme tout parent aigle qui se respecte, mais n'avait jamais élevé sa propre famille, n'était peut-être pas très fiable. L'aigle décida de le mettre à l'épreuve – sans lui demander son avis ni même le prévenir, elle le saisit dans ses serres et s'élança dans le vide.

.oOo.

1 Seigneur des vents


	60. Aires et envolées - Ménage forcé

.oOo.

Le hobbit évanoui revint à lui dans une autre aire, nettement plus haute mais mieux abritée. Il était seul. Un rebord de pierre irrégulier ceinturait la corniche, doublé d'un solide entrelacs de branches. Une étrange mosaïque de mousses, duvets d'oiseaux et tissus glanés çà et là, tapissait le fond du nid, montrant quelques signes d'usure et de mauvais entretien. Un œuf de belle taille, un peu biscornu et d'un blanc laiteux moucheté de miel, y reposait à côté d'une couverture ornée de dessins géométriques, chapardée sans doute à un berger des hautes vallées de l'Anduin.

Un mince filet d'eau courait le long de la paroi juste à côté de la saillie où le nid était construit. Gerry y but, mais le goût métallique n'étancha guère sa soif. Pour tromper sa peur et son ennui, il s'occupa comme il put.

Notre hobbit sortit son trésor, laissant son esprit vagabonder sur des fantasmes d'évasion. Il mira avec fascination les magnifiques reflets du soleil sur les pierres de son anneau, s'imagina gambader avec légèreté sur un arc-en-ciel surgi du bel objet magique, reprit sa concentration encore et encore, jusqu'à en avoir la tête qui tourne. Après un long moment, il constata que rien ne se produisait. Ni ailes dans le dos, ni escalier opportunément surgi de la muraille…

Il rangea donc son précieux anneau et laissa son regard parcourir les vallées et les sommets altiers des Montagnes Brumeuses. Son esprit divaguait pour meubler sa solitude, revenant sans cesse aux motivations de son hôtesse. Après avoir fait le tour du sujet maintes fois, et observé la course majestueuse du soleil au long des lentes heures, il en fut réduit à admettre que la maîtresse des lieux attendait quelque chose de lui, puisqu'elle le laissait seul dans son nid, et qu'il lui fallait se mettre au travail. Pour la première fois de sa courte existence, le fils du Thain découvrit la nature intime du travail : nécessaire à la vie, mais en rien suffisant !

Les Hobbits, même les plus indolents, peuvent se montrer extrêmement travailleurs lorsque la nécessité ou l'envie les pousse. Certes l'obligation de survie s'imposait à lui, mais Gerry ressentait surtout le besoin d'occuper son esprit pour ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir de se trouver soustrait du monde qu'il connaissait, à commencer par la terre ferme. Car ce bout de corniche n'en était pas vraiment, suspendu à plusieurs centaines de pieds de hauteur, et exposé à tous les vents.

Gerry se mit donc au travail, avec la maladresse du néophyte et la chance du débutant. Il évacua les déjections, renforça la structure du nid, raccommoda le lacis tapissant le fond et disposa la couverture autour de l'œuf de façon fort coquette. Il découvrit ce faisant une foule d'objets hétéroclites apportés là par les aigles au fil de leurs errances. Leur prédilection pour les menus objets brillants, tels les miroirs et instruments métalliques, fut d'une grande utilité au hobbit astucieux. Il dégagea une vieille lame rouillée – probablement un poignard de gobelin – et l'affûta, non sans arrière-pensée de défense. Gerry réunit également quelques galets qui convenaient à sa fronde, encore enroulée autour de sa taille.

Mais la faim commençait à le tenailler. L'aigle avait laissé dans l'aire le lapin chassé plus tôt. Gerry répugnait à consommer cru ce lapin, mais sans équipement il ne put enflammer les brindilles qu'il avait mises de côté. Se résignant enfin, il entreprit d'ouvrir ce garenne et de l'ingérer comme il pourrait. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à croquer le foie de l'animal, l'aigle revint au nid.

L'oiseau se percha sur le rebord de pierre et inspecta longuement l'endroit, promenant son regard inquisiteur qui n'omettait aucun détail. Sans dire un mot, la grande aigle reprit l'air, mais pour revenir quelques instants plus tard, porteuse d'une boîte en buis qu'elle déposa délicatement dans la main du hobbit.

– Les Hommes brûlent la viande. Voici la flamme rouge. Un homme l'a laissé autrefois aux aigles du nord.

Gerry, préférant ne pas savoir ce qu'il était advenu de l'homme en question, ouvrit la petite boîte en buis et y trouva un briquet, une pierre à briquet et de l'amadou. Il était bien difficile de déchiffrer les expressions de la grande aigle, mais ce cadeau permettait de supposer qu'elle avait apprécié le zèle ménager de notre héros. Le hobbit remercia avec force courbettes et demanda s'il avait l'autorisation de faire cuire son lapin. La grande aigle donna son assentiment et demanda dans la foulée, avec le ton détaché d'une commère qui négocie des légumes sur un marché :

– Que vaut la vie de l'homme ?

Gerry en eut presque le vertige. Il avait parcouru des centaines de milles avec des magiciens et des rois, à travers d'incroyables dangers, pour finir loin du monde des vivants, à la merci d'un prédateur froid et calculateur, qui lui proposait de disserter de questions existentielles… S'attendant au pire, il choisit une fois de plus de biaiser :

– En réalité je suis un hobbit, une Petite Personne qui souhaiterait vous persuader de son extrême bonne volonté !

– La vie de la Petite Personne vaut la vie de l'aigle !

– Je suis d'accord… en principe, répondit Gerry avec lenteur, en se demandant où ces prémisses philosophiques pourraient les mener.

– L'aigle a sauvé la vie du hobbit. Le hobbit doit sauver la vie de l'œuf.

Gerry ne voyait pas exactement en quoi l'œuf pouvait être en danger. Il proposa la seule aide qui lui parût utile et à sa portée :

– Je vais couver l'œuf, si cela vous convient ?

L'aigle est de nature assez lapidaire. Un bref accord oral suffit à sceller le plus solide des contrats ou la plus durable des alliances. L'intuition de Gerry lui assurait, bien qu'il n'en sût rien à ce moment, la vie, le gîte, le couvert et la protection de la grande aigle. Bien entendu, cela lui coûtait la liberté. Mais l'on ne peut pas tout avoir.

Les jours s'écoulèrent monotones, tellement semblables les uns aux autres que notre hobbit en perdit le compte. Gerry couvait l'œuf du mieux qu'il pouvait. Chaque matin l'aigle apportait une petite proie, demandait des nouvelles, puis repartait. Les nuits étaient terriblement fraîches – Gerry les passait grelottant à contempler la lune surgir au-dessus de la falaise et sombrer au-delà de l'horizon. Aussi avait-il confectionné une couverture supplémentaire avec les peaux qu'il conservait. Il passait ses journées à rêver à la Comté, à son aventure et à la destinée.

Notre hobbit avait perdu le fil du temps mais en réalité il ne se trouvait prisonnier que depuis deux semaines, lorsqu'un terrible orage éclata en fin de journée. La pluie et le vent cinglèrent le nid et manquèrent d'emporter le hobbit. Il dut s'accrocher à l'œuf et le maintint fermement pour éviter qu'il ne roulât hors du nid. Au matin, Gerry se rendit à l'évidence : l'œuf était froid, et ne donnait aucun signe de vie. Lorsque la Grande Aigle demanda une fois de plus comment se portait son œuf, il répondit, sans la regarder dans les yeux, que l'orage était passé sans mal.

À partir de ce moment il ausculta régulièrement l'œuf, avec une angoisse croissante. Encore quelques jours passèrent, ponctués par la visite de l'Aigle et la répétition quotidienne de sa question. Un matin enfin, le hobbit exténué n'y tint plus : d'un air contrit, qui n'était pas réellement feint, il avoua à la grande Aigle qu'il croyait son œuf mort.

Gerry crut sa dernière heure arriver : sans un mot, l'aigle s'empara encore une fois de lui et prit son envol.

.oOo.

Vous l'avez compris, j'imagine – le hobbit s'évanouit à nouveau ! C'est ainsi, il ne supporte pas les accélérations vertigineuses. Il revint à lui dans une troisième aire, spacieuse et confortable, munie de nombreux coussins et couvertures. Un œuf assez semblable au précédent y siégeait en bonne place – mais les taches étaient plus fines et plus sombres. En outre l'aire donnait sur une pente douce et herbeuse, cernée de tous côtés par la falaise ou l'à-pic. La grande aigle, penchée sur le hobbit, semblait guetter ses réactions. Gerry demanda en tremblant :

– Vous n'allez pas me manger ?

La grande aigle se redressa mais son œil scrutateur demeura imperturbable lorsqu'elle répondit :

– L'aigle tue ses ennemis et ses proies, mais ne se nourrit pas des créatures qui parlent.

Gerry s'était déjà rendu compte que la nature profonde de l'aigle ignorait le mensonge. Aussi fut-il convaincu et soulagé. Quelques secondes lui suffirent pour retrouver contenance. L'aigle s'inclina devant lui en disant :

– Mon nom est Celegwelwen1, fille de Menelwen2.

Gerry imita du mieux qu'il put l'élastique courbette du rapace et répondit :

– Mon père Fortimbras et ma mère Hysope me nommèrent Gérontius dès que je sortis de l'œuf3… pour ainsi dire !

Le rapace semblait satisfait de la franchise de Gerry. Les jours qui suivirent, notre hobbit s'occupa donc du véritable œuf de Celegwelwen, bichonnant l'aire et couvant le rejeton lorsque la grande aigle s'absentait. Il put se dégourdir les jambes sur la pente herbeuse et même se laver avec un peu de neige. La grande Aigle captura pour lui une brebis vivante dont le hobbit put traire et boire le lait. Le pauvre animal, tant que dura sa captivité, put se nourrir de l'herbe rase de la pente attenante.

Gerry s'évertuait à faire parler son hôtesse, mais le processus prit du temps. Pourtant de fil en aiguille il comprit un peu de la vision du monde propre aux aigles du nord et s'informa des nouvelles qui leur apparaissaient d'importance. Ainsi il apprit que la forteresse maléfique de Dol Guldûr redoublait d'activité et que le nord bruissait de la nouvelle récente de la chute de deux terribles dragons. Gerry s'abstint de tout commentaire à ce sujet, car il avait compris que la rupture des équilibres était perçue par son hôtesse comme un vent tourbillonnant instable et traitre – source d'opportunités et de dangers tout à la fois. Les tribus orques autrefois inféodées aux grands vers tentaient de s'approprier la suprématie, avec la cruauté qu'on leur connaissait.

Enfin, la grande aigle relata quelques péripéties de la guerre contre les géants. Gerry s'était alors trouvé projeté en plein conte de grand-mère ou de magicien. Il n'avait jamais vraiment porté foi à ces fables mais ses récentes aventures lui avaient un peu décillé les yeux. Après tout, il n'y avait pas plus de raison de douter de l'existence des géants, que de celle des grands aigles ! Aussi questionnait-il avidement Celegwelwen quant aux épisodes de cette guerre. Elle répondait de façon précise et sans émotion, mais Gerry sentait que ce drame la touchait de près.

Les conversations et la vie en commun avec son hôtesse l'avaient convaincu du profond instinct maternel et de la noblesse de la prédatrice. Les jours passaient, mornes et ennuyeux, parfois terribles et effrayants lorsque se déclenchaient les orages du mois d'Úrui. Il arrivait que l'aigle s'absentât pendant une journée, et ramenât un objet brillant en souvenir de sa victoire – elle avait chassé et tué un orque en maraude. Gerry apprit au détour d'une conversation que les orques relevant de l'obédience des Corgalâsh, qui tenaient la dragée haute jusqu'ici, avaient eu le dessous au Gundabad et que leurs voisins se précipitaient pour s'emparer du pouvoir. Les grands Aigles, menés par Gwaïhir leur seigneur, étaient intervenus pour les contraindre à abandonner le terrain découvert.

.oOo.

1 Rapide coulée d'air, Rafale en sindarin

2 Fille de l'air, en sindarin

3 À ce sujet consulter en annexe le testament du Vieux Touque.


	61. Aires et envolées - Gardiennage

.oOo.

Souvent Gerry interrogeait Celegwelwen, quémandant un écho du vaste monde dont il était privé. Son hôtesse l'entretenait surtout des escarmouches avec les gobelins et les géants. Mais bientôt aigle et hobbit écartèrent ces considérations guerrières. Une nuit Gerry se réveilla en sursaut en rêvant que la terre tremblait. Tout autour de lui, le vent menait grand bruit et l'on entendait, tel un murmure liquide, un léger roulement de tonnerre au-dessus de la montagne. L'œuf avait bougé – son occupant devenait remuant, l'éclosion ne tarderait plus. Aussi la grande Aigle partit-elle plus souvent et moins longtemps en chasse.

Les jours suivants des impressions mitigées assaillirent le hobbit. Le désir d'éponger sa dette l'emporta d'abord, allié à la soif de liberté. Une certaine impatience de terminer cette compromettante occupation s'installa, qui vira progressivement à la curiosité, sans toutefois atteindre le stade de l'anxiété paternelle. Pourtant un matin, une étrange pensée lui traversa l'esprit – le petit aiglon allait-il lui ressembler ? Affolé par le ridicule de la situation, il chassa cette idée en se laissant guider par les instincts d'un vrai hobbit au petit déjeuner. Il se replongea par l'esprit dans les douces odeurs qui émanaient de la cuisine au petit matin. Mais aussitôt, il s'horrifia lui-même : il ne pensait plus qu'à une grosse omelette baveuse ! Il coula un regard vers l'aigle qui sembla n'avoir rien remarqué de son trouble et de sa honte. Décidément le rôle de père ne lui conviendrait jamais…

Cependant, dès le lendemain, un nouvel et absurde réflexe paternel vint le torturer : comment appellerait-il l'aiglon ? Gerry se réveilla brusquement de ce cauchemar, en sueurs, et entreprit de se raisonner : un jeune hobbit sain de corps et d'esprit ne devait point se laisser aller à ces billevesées ! Néanmoins il interrogea Celegwelwen, qui l'informa que les aigles changent de nom au fil de leur vie. Le thoroneg1 en reçoit un à sa sortie de l'œuf, puis se voit attribuer au fur et à mesure qu'il grandit, des appellations plus conformes à son caractère, ses aspirations, ses habitudes ou son statut.

C'est ainsi qu'un matin pluvieux se présenta au jour une boule de duvet beige, clignant des yeux derrière ses lunettes de plumes noires. Avec toute la retenue propre à sa noble race, la mère aigle s'extasia devant les prouesses de son oisillon pour se délivrer de la coquille. Gerry, qui ignorait les formules en usage chez les aigles, lui présenta ses plus vives félicitations et souhaita pour le nouveau venu longue vie sur la Terre du Milieu. Le hobbit, qui semblait avoir sérieusement réfléchi à la question, déclara qu'il lui paraissait hautement souhaitable que le petit prît ses repas directement du bec de sa mère, et non de celui d'un étranger à sa famille et à son espèce – cela lui semblait primordial pour ne pas perturber le petit orphelin. Constatant que la grande Aigle ne se récriait pas, il avança également qu'il serait préférable que l'oisillon ne s'attachât pas trop à lui, puisqu'il devrait les quitter un jour… Cette dernière assertion ne provoquant aucune représailles, Gerry affecta de considérer ce silence comme l'assentiment tacite d'une libération prochaine, qui resterait pour le moment une échéance vague.

Le petit était un mâle, qui répondrait au nom provisoire de Corongwinig2. Il s'affirma rapidement comme un chenapan accompli et tenace, mordant tout ce qui passait à portée, ruinant les couvertures et les coussins, et ne dormant jamais en même temps que Gerry. Rapidement les plumes du chapeau de notre hobbit furent réduites en charpie. L'aiglon ignorait à peu près les sermons maternels, que Gerry jugeait trop rares et insuffisamment énergiques. Pourtant la mère aigle sévissait de temps à autres, sans jamais rudoyer l'oisillon, qui fortifiait de jour en jour. Il semblait qu'elle était comprise sur le moment, sinon obéie dans la durée. Un matin qu'en l'absence de sa mère, l'oisillon s'était montré particulièrement irrévérencieux envers le fond de culotte de Gerry, notre hobbit dut sévir et donna une tape sur le bec de l'agresseur. Dès lors, leurs rapports s'assainirent. L'oisillon offrit même sa première penne au hobbit avec insistance. Celegwelwen informa incidemment Gerry qu'un cadeau en retour serait apprécié. Notre héros se rappela alors la prédilection de la grande aigle pour le métal et les objets brillants. Il sacrifia donc deux boutons dorés de son beau gilet et les remit solennellement à l'oisillon. Puis il attacha sa belle plume de jeune aigle à son chapeau.

– Vous êtes désormais 'Frères d'aire' ! glatit Celegwelwen en se penchant vers le hobbit, qui reconnut une nuance de fierté dans le crissement rocailleux de son hôtesse.

– Je me sens très honoré, répondit-il. Qu'est-ce que cela implique ?

– Les frères d'aire prennent leur envol de conserve.

– Chère hôtesse, il ne vous a pas échappé que le hobbit manque cruellement d'ailes ? demanda Gerry avec quelque alarme.

La grande aigle acquiesça dans un triste silence. Le hobbit s'en voulut et demanda :

– Ne puis-je rien faire d'autre pour mon frère d'aire ? N'y a-t-il rien dont vous ayez particulièrement besoin ?

– L'aigle a besoin de son aigle consort. Mais il est trop tard pour Landroval. Et en cela le frère de mon aiglon n'aurait pu apporter son concours…

Gerry insista pour savoir toute l'histoire. Elle touchait de près la guerre contre les géants. Sans être tout-à-fait simples d'esprit ni foncièrement méchants, les géants se comportaient de façon incongrue et grossière. Par exemple, excités par les éclairs lors des nuits d'orage, ils étaient capables de s'envoyer des rochers à la tête d'un versant à l'autre des montagnes, pour le simple plaisir de s'ébrouer sous la pluie dans l'air électrisé ! D'ordinaire les géants se montraient distants et indépendants, ne causant des tracas que lorsque leurs jeux menaçaient les aires des aigles. Il s'ensuivait alors une escarmouche ou quelques confrontations sporadiques quoique violentes. Mais pareille guerre ne s'était pas produite depuis des lustres.

– Les géants sont donc des créatures viles, comme les trolls ou les gobelins ? demanda Gerry

– Non pas. Les géants sont fils du volcan, des enfants de fer et de limon, vifs et ignorants de leur force. C'est la vitalité et non la malveillance qui les anime d'ordinaire. Et pourtant ils sont dangereux.

Cette guerre avait commencé le jour où un jeune géant avait dérobé un œuf à une famille d'aigles. Il avait trouvé cet ovoïde roulé par hasard et sans casse au pied d'un éboulis envahi par les mousses, et s'en était emparé avant que les parents aigles n'aient pu intervenir. Puis le jeune géant inventif avait imaginé un jeu de ballon avec ses camarades. Les géants se poursuivaient en faisant rouler l'œuf sur un terrain plat. Ils s'aidaient de l'extrémité souple de jeunes sapins déracinés dont ils se servaient comme d'une crosse pour pousser devant eux ce palet improvisé sur l'herbe tendre. Il semblait ne pas y avoir d'autre but que de s'approprier l'œuf le plus longtemps possible, mais ce jeu leur procurait apparemment un plaisir intense. De fait, il s'agissait des règles du jeu les plus compliquées qu'un géant ait jamais inventées…

Bien sûr les aigles horrifiés avaient tenté de récupérer leur petit, mais ils étaient allés d'échecs en déconvenues. Ils montaient maintenant une garde vigilante autour de la petite vallée des chapardeurs, mais leurs tentatives de reprendre l'œuf avaient toutes avorté, les géants s'interposant ou lançant des sapins à leur approche, riant dans leur inconscience. Mais il était advenu pire encore : le seigneur Landroval, le consort de Celegwelwen, avait été capturé lors d'une tentative et n'était jamais revenu vers son aire ! Gerry fut touché par cette triste nouvelle.

– Je n'avais pas réalisé les malheurs de cette guerre… Je la comprenais comme une tradition épique et burlesque des contes. J'ai honte de ma légèreté… Si je pouvais vous aider… mais je ne connais pas les géants, que je n'ai jamais vus.

Celegwelwen le considéra longuement de ses dures pupilles immobiles.

– Gérontius peut-il voler aux géants l'œuf des aigles ?

Pour un grand aigle, une telle demande constituait, plus encore qu'une entorse au code d'honneur, une incongruité quant à la mentalité très franche de l'espèce. Pour eux, la surprise et la ruse n'étaient admises en guerre qu'à condition de laisser à l'adversaire, si vil fût il, une chance de se défendre. Mais l'œuf d'aiglon n'avait pas eu la possibilité de se protéger… Au cours de ces longs mois passés en compagnie de Gandalf, notre hobbit avait bien contre son gré et à son durable étonnement, senti croitre des sentiments de responsabilité et de compassion. Gerry, adoubé éclaireur par les dúnedain, ne pouvait faire moins. Mais s'immiscer dans une guerre entre espèces libres le mettait mal à l'aise.

Aussi donna-t-il son assentiment en précisant qu'il ferait son possible pour ne blesser personne, s'il n'était pas lui-même écrabouillé dans l'affaire, et qu'il entendait que les hostilités prissent fin si tôt les aigles en possession de leur œuf.

– Promettez-moi de ne poursuivre aucune vengeance ! demanda-t-il.

La grande aigle acquiesça et se saisit de Gerry, qui n'eut pas le temps de se préparer au grand saut. Une fois de plus, il perdit connaissance. Les Hobbits ne sont pas faits pour les grandes hauteurs, ni pour les vitesses extrêmes, de toute évidence.

Celegwelwen fendit les airs vers le mont aux géants. Il s'agissait d'un volcan éteint, dont les pentes basses très difficiles d'accès protégeaient un sommet conique de faible altitude. Des sources chaudes permettaient aux quelques familles de géants qui vivaient là, de survivre toute l'année. Les pentes supérieures, déchiquetées et couvertes de sapins, formaient comme une carène de navire flottant sur un lac de nuages. La grande aigle déposa le hobbit sur une éminence, le secoua un peu pour lui restituer ses esprits, et s'en fut vers les hauteurs pour observer et intervenir, le cas échéant.

.oOo.

1 Petit aigle, aiglon en sindarin

2 Bébé rond, en sindarin, que l'on pourrait approximer en « boule de plume »


	62. Aires et envolées - Cheval-Montagne

.oOo.

Gerry se glissa furtivement vers les bruyères et y resta tapis un long moment. N'entendant aucun bruit suspect, il se risqua plus loin, et descendit vers le centre du vieux cratère. La végétation abritée du vent y prospérait sur un sol chaotique. Sous un chaud soleil d'altitude, les insectes menaient une sarabande effrénée en pillant méthodiquement chaque grappe de fleurs, tandis que Gerry se coulait parmi les mélèzes. Après une distance d'environ un sillon, il repéra des vibrations provenant du sol. Il s'approcha en catimini sur le tapis d'aiguilles de pins, et trouva une sorte de cheminée naturelle qui émergeait du rocher poreux. Des ronflements épouvantables en émanaient.

– Par chance, les géants sont gens de bon sens, pensa-t-il : ils font une sieste au plus chaud de la journée.

Gerry s'approcha encore. Les fumets domestiques des géants l'assaillirent alors – une suave fadeur d'étable relevée du piquant d'un terrier de putois, mais adoucie d'une odeur que Gerry ne reconnut pas immédiatement. Il s'éloigna en titubant et se dissimula dans les buissons. Aussi silencieux qu'un furet, il chercha l'entrée de la caverne. Il la trouva vingt toises plus loin, en contrebas. Deux géants y étaient vautrés, visiblement incommodés par la chaleur. Ils discutaient nonchalamment des occupations de leurs journées fainéantes :

– Veux jouer balle – sapin !

– Jouer autre !

– Pourquoi pas jouer balle – sapin ?

– Beaucoup chaud. Balle bruit. Ppa dort avec balle. Pas jouer balle – sapin ! Jouer autre !

Leur parler commun s'avérait rudimentaire mais compréhensible. La similitude de cette scène domestique avec celles que devait vivre la Comté en ce moment même aurait fait rire le hobbit aux larmes, si notre héros avait eu une conscience moins aigue du danger.

Aussi grand qu'un homme adulte mais deux à trois fois plus large et lourd, le premier personnage, allongé sur des fougères, arborait une mine juvénile et contrariée. Son crâne entièrement chauve et ses joues glabres se coloraient d'orange lorsque l'énergumène s'échauffait, mais son teint naturel était d'un gris-rose délavé. Il portait une sorte de pagne en peau attaché à la taille par un câble de chanvre. Le second personnage qui semblait plus grand et se comportait comme l'ainé, portait une chevelure grise et filasse qui lui revenait sans cesse sur les yeux, qu'il avait d'un bleu des plus clairs.

Le « petit » géant soupira, renifla et cracha de dépit. L'autre fut secoué d'un rire que le hobbit surpris trouva presque humain, quoiqu'assez grossier. Bientôt les deux géants étaient assis côte à côte sur un tronçon de sapin, et concourraient pour le plus long crachat. Les voyant tous deux de face, Gerry réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'une fillette – Morrg – et de sa petite sœur – Dyya, presque un bébé – tant leur ressemblance était flagrante. Leurs traits enfantins et la taille relative de leur tête trahissaient des petits géants.

– Quelle peut être la stature des parents ? se demanda le malheureux hobbit.

Comme les enfants géants continuaient leur concours, il dut esquiver en catastrophe un crachat particulièrement volumineux. Cet évitement inopiné sembla donner l'alerte. Les nez raclés et reraclés, et donc parfaitement opérationnels, humèrent aussitôt l'air surchauffé. Gerry battit en retraite juste à temps. Il s'engouffra dans un tronc creux et se rua vers l'autre extrémité. Il venait d'en sortir et de se dissimuler dans les fougères lorsque le tronc qui faisait son abri quelques secondes auparavant était soulevé comme un fétu de paille et inspecté sous tous les angles. Gerry n'attendit pas la fin de l'examen et se déroba habilement vers la pente.

Il déboucha sur une vaste cuvette peu profonde. La prairie, au milieu de la combe volcanique, gardait les traces des activités récentes des géants. Des sapins déracinés trainaient près d'un feu de camp gigantesque. Le foyer creusé était tellement profond que notre hobbit n'aurait pu en sortir par ses propres moyens. Les graminées avaient été couchées sur de grands espaces, probablement à l'aide des sapins, lors de parties épiques. Un peu à l'écart se dressait une haute table de pierre, entourée de rochers en guise de tabourets. Du fait de sa taille, l'ensemble paraissait comme la tombe d'un Roi des anciens Hommes. Gerry repéra également deux autres sentiers qui montaient de la cuvette vers les pentes opposées. Il supposa que d'autres familles vivaient là-haut. Il se mit aussitôt en recherche, surtout autour des sapins. Après une bonne heure d'investigations, il était en nage – la brise trop timide ne parvenait pas à le rafraîchir. Soudain lors d'une pause il réalisa que l'objet de ses recherches ne pouvait être là : la balle dont les enfants géants se languissaient était certainement l'œuf – à coup sûr, elle avait été confisquée par le père de famille pour obliger les enfants à respecter sa sieste !

Gerry revint donc à la caverne qu'il avait fuie, mais en prenant soin d'approcher sous le vent. Il s'avança subrepticement de buissons en fougères, à l'ombre des sapins. Les deux enfants avaient regagné leurs paillasses à l'entrée de la caverne, et discutaient des attaques récentes subies de la part des grands aigles.

– Pourquoi pas jouer autre ?

– Rester maison dodo pas danger Grands oiseaux !

– Grands oiseaux pas méchants !

– Grands oiseaux méchants ! Mma Bobo œil !

– Oui mais Ppa plus fort ! Jouer Grand oiseau attrapé ! Jouer attraper ?

– Non ! Rester maison dodo pas danger

– Bon manger grand oiseau ?

Le dialogue continuait ainsi entre les deux enfants contraints de rester à l'abri. Gerry n'avait décidément aucune chance de pénétrer dans la caverne pour y récupérer l'œuf. Il hésita à se cacher pour attendre que les géants sortissent de la caverne. Mais alors les deux enfants désœuvrés emmèneraient probablement l'œuf pour jouer… Il fallait à tout prix profiter de la sieste. Gerry remonta donc la pente à la recherche d'une autre ouverture. Guidé par les ronflements, il en trouva une, qui aurait pu se prêter à des reptations de cambrioleur. Mais de toute évidence ce conduit donnait directement au-dessus des dormeurs. Un peu plus loin notre hobbit découvrit une fissure, large et noircie. En s'approchant, il fut certain d'avoir trouvé le conduit d'échappement du foyer. Des odeurs de tourbe et de brûlé lui piquaient les narines. L'idée de descendre à l'aveuglette directement dans la marmite des géants ne l'enchantait gère, mais les effluves de suie froide et l'absence de fumeroles le rassuraient.

.oOo.

Après quelques secondes de concentration sur son bel anneau, une froide sérénité descendit sur Gerry. Il s'estima prêt et rangea le précieux objet. Il descendit en catimini dans la fissure étroite, s'accrochant aux racines qui l'encombraient. Immédiatement couvert de suie, le hobbit attacha sa fronde à la plus solide et se laissa descendre lentement. Une fois au bout de la lanière, il hésita, mais après quelques secondes à penduler dans le noir et les odeurs d'étable, il reconnut qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à faire, et se laissa choir dans le vide. Heureusement il ne lui manquait que quatre pieds de hauteur et la cendre au fond du trou était meuble. Gerry s'accroupit dans le nuage de suie que sa chute avait soulevé, tachant de retenir ses éternuements.

La cavité était sombre, comparée au sous-bois, et le hobbit s'acclimata lentement. Il se trouvait à l'extrémité d'un boyau assez fruste, où l'âtre brûlait sans doute en hiver. On avait dû l'obturer grossièrement en poussant un rocher au fond, car quelque-chose faisait écran devant lui, laissant passer un jour de part et d'autre, avec le bruit de ronflements réguliers. L'odeur à présent était dure à supporter, lui donnant la sensation d'être assis sur le tas de fumier du père Gropurin. À son idée, un escadron d'orques n'aurait pu engendrer pareille pestilence. Le délicat noua son mouchoir autour de sa bouche.

Soudain Gerry se figea – on respirait juste à côté de lui ! Il se recula précipitamment et s'éloigna le plus possible de la bête, c'est-à-dire qu'il se colla à la paroi. Car il n'en doutait pas, les géants avaient dû reléguer à la niche, quelque molosse en proportion de leur taille. Notre hobbit, pétrifié de terreur et en nage, s'attendait à tout instant à terminer comme apéritif de Houn1. Une respiration saccadée, sans doute gênée par le nuage de cendre qui planait dans le réduit, gargouillait non loin de lui. Gerry suait à grosse goutte, espérant que l'énorme chien restât endormi.

Pourtant les secondes passèrent sans aucune bouchée, puis les minutes sans même une velléité de humage. Le sifflement malaisé s'apaisa à mesure que retombait la cendre en suspension dans l'air empuanti. Les yeux du hobbit s'habituaient lentement à la pénombre et distinguaient à présent une forme allongée, qui semblait se redresser sur le devant. Gerry s'approcha de l'ouverture qui faisait jour au sol, non loin de lui, entre la paroi et le rocher poussé là pour obturer le foyer. Il gratta la poussière et élargit un peu le trou, ce qui accrut la lumière.

Devant lui se tenait un grand aigle !

L'animal ne dormait pas du tout. Figé dans la posture qu'adoptait Celegwelwen pour couver son œuf, il observait son visiteur avec une attention froide et silencieuse, sa tête penchée pour fixer sur le hobbit son œil dur.

À demi rassuré, Gerry rassembla son courage et chuchota :

– Mon nom est Gérontius, frère d'aire de Corongwinig, le rejeton de Celegwelwen et son consort Landroval…

Gerry vit le cou de l'aigle se redresser et son œil étinceler de surprise et d'orgueil. Le hobbit fléchit le buste comme il l'avait vu faire au nid, et attendit que son salut déférent fût accepté comme une reconnaissance du lien vassalique qu'un jeune aigle établit vis-à-vis de son ainé. Le grand aigle lui rendit son salut, profondément intrigué. Il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit de remettre en cause cette surprenante déclaration. Les grands aigles, qui ignorent le mensonge, savent aussi le détecter chez autrui. Il éleva la voix dans un sifflement rauque, qui devait être ce qui, chez les aigles, se rapproche le plus du chuchotement :

– Mon nom est Landroval, fils de Gwaïrohir2 et consort de Celegwelwen.

– Quelle bonne nouvelle ! Celegwelwen vous croyait mort ! Comme elle va être heureuse !

Peut-être l'enthousiasme de notre héros sembla-t-il étrange au grand aigle : son espèce ne s'adonne pas à des démonstrations extérieures de bonheur ! Mais il fut sensible à cette lueur d'ailleurs, petite mais énergique, venue clignoter dans sa triste pénombre et secouer sa solitude avec des nouvelles des siens. Il s'ouvrit franchement au hobbit :

– Les géants m'ont abattu d'un coup de sapin. Ils sont devenus mauvais.

– Sauf votre respect, maître Landroval, je crois que les géants voulaient seulement défendre leurs enfants. Lorsque vous avez tenté de reprendre l'œuf des aigles, ils ont cru que vous menaciez leurs petits…

– Les géants sont devenus mauvais. Ils ont capturé un rejeton des aigles et s'en amusent. Maintenant ils se sont emparés du frère d'aire de mon oisillon.

-Je ne suis pas capturé. Je suis venu ici incognito, comme un cambrioleur, pour reprendre votre rejeton.

Le grand aigle ne répondit pas – la posture morale du cambriolage le révulsait, tout simplement. En outre, la pudeur l'empêchait de formuler ses doutes quant aux capacités du hobbit. Que pouvait bien faire une si petite créature, sans ailes ? Gerry insista :

– Je me doute de ce que vous pensez, maître Landroval. Mais l'on a souvent besoin du plus petit qui soit3. Pour commencer, je puis sortir d'ici et avertir vos frères que vous êtes en vie. Je puis aussi faciliter votre évasion.

– Mon honneur est brisé. Ce qu'il en reste m'interdit de m'enfuir sans l'œuf de mes frères.

– Taratata ! Vous allez commencer par vous nourrir un peu, et vous verrez les choses plus clairement ! Le seul honneur qui vaille est de rester en vie pour attendre et saisir l'occasion d'une revanche.

Le hobbit donna patiemment la becquée au grand aigle, lui concédant une part de ses réserves – lapin cuit, eau claire. Il ne garda que les miettes de gâteau et ses fruits secs. Ronflements et relents continuaient à filtrer dans leur réduit avec régularité par les interstices. Aigle et hobbit se confrontèrent longuement. Le hobbit avait un plan assez simple. Mais il devait pour le mener à bien surmonter deux écueils notoires. Le premier fut de convaincre Landroval que le véritable honneur était d'épauler sa compagne, non de rester prisonnier jusqu'à dépérir. Mais ce qui toucha vraiment le grand aigle fut l'argument de la responsabilité envers sa descendance :

– Comment ferez-vous de votre fils un être libre et heureux, si vous ne désirez pas la liberté pour vous-même ? Votre devoir est de lutter pour lui comme pour l'œuf de vos frères, c'est là votre vrai devoir, votre seul honneur !

Ainsi la rustique éthique hobbite obtint-elle l'adhésion de Landroval. Gerry lui décrivit son plan pour subtiliser l'œuf, qui parut à l'aigle d'une simplicité bien naïve. Encore fallait-il que Landroval y participât, libre.

C'est là que commençait la seconde et réelle difficulté. Notre hobbit exposa cette partie du plan – le grand aigle, comme il s'y attendait, fut horrifié. Gerry plaida longuement et fit valoir l'innocence et la naïveté des géants, ou tout du moins celle de leurs enfants :

– Ils n'ont pas compris que leur balle est un être vivant. Ce n'est qu'un jeu pour eux ! Aussi vous prennent-ils pour d'odieux agresseurs !

Mais le grand aigle ne pouvait pas comprendre la satisfaction des géants, grands ou petits, à pousser devant eux un objet vaguement sphérique. À dire vrai, le concept même de jeu lui était étranger. Gerry fut contraint de le lui expliquer :

– Le jeu, c'est tout ce qu'on fait sans y être obligé !4

– Ces géants font le mal sans y être obligés… Le jeu est le mal !

À court d'argument, le hobbit répondit :

– Je vous assure que les enfants des géants sont inconscients du mal qu'ils font. Je vous conjure au nom de mon frère d'aire, que vous n'avez pas encore rencontré, de faire comme je vous en prie. Je vais sortir d'ici et me tenir à mon poste. Le reste dépend de vous. Ne me faites pas défaut…

Gerry déplaça des gravats dont il fit un tas, y grimpa et attrapa l'extrémité de sa fronde. Après un effort douloureux et une petite poussée de Landroval, il se trouva hors de la fissure. Malgré le danger, notre coquet héros passa plusieurs minutes à épousseter la suie de ses vêtements et de son mouchoir. Après quoi, il relaça sa fronde de cuir et s'éclipsa sous les feuillages bas.

Il était temps ! Les ronflements s'étaient espacés et avaient fini par cesser. Dès les premières bribes de conversation des adultes, les jeunes géants se précipitèrent à l'intérieur avec espoir :

– Balle-Sapin ! Balle-Sapin ! Ppa et GrrPpa jouer Balle-Sapin !

L'enthousiasme de la jeunesse se communiqua aux générations mûres. Malgré les admonestations de la matriarche, la famille gagna le terre-plein central du cratère et s'adonna aux joies d'une sorte de hockey sur gazon, aux règles frustes et assez floues. Gerry, qui s'était embusqué en lisière du sous-bois, les observa deux longues heures durant, mais il n'eut jamais l'opportunité de s'approcher de l'œuf qui leur servait de palet.

Une autre famille vint assister aux joutes, prêtant la main de temps à autres pour entraver les joueurs adultes, ou se jetant dans la mêlée en brandissant leurs sapins. Si les équipes n'avaient pas constamment mis en danger la vie de l'œuf, Gerry aurait presque pu se croire en pique-nique dans la Comté, lorsque les mamans éloignent les turbulents – enfants et papas – pour bavarder en paix, par un beau dimanche estival.

Enfin les parents épuisés demandèrent grâce, et tous rentrèrent au logis. La famille se restaurait de mets froids en maugréant, regrettant la mobilisation de l'âtre familial comme prison. C'est ainsi que le grand aigle, pris à parti, entama, à l'encontre de sa nature la plus profonde, une conversation pleine de duplicité avec ses geôliers. Du fond de sa prison, il appela :

– L'aigle que voici s'est montré méchant. Mais l'aigle s'estime suffisamment puni.

– Quoi que dit l'aigle ?

– L'aigle a été méchant. Mais l'aigle est assez puni !

– Aigle rester foyer. Toujours puni.

– L'aigle a été puni injustement. L'aigle souhaitait seulement retrouver le petit des aigles !

– Petit aigle pas chez Géants ! Aigle méchant !

L'impasse se profilait… Ces abrutis patauds et menteurs refusaient de reconnaître leurs torts. Mais Landroval ravala sa fierté et biaisa, se rappelant l'approche proposée avec insistance par le hobbit :

– L'aigle a été méchant. L'aigle offre d'être puni en faisant jouer les enfants géants !

Sur la face grise et rose du géant contrarié, l'obstination céda laborieusement le pas à la satisfaction. Son adversaire admettait sa défaite et acceptait de s'humilier ! Mais un fond de méfiance le retenait :

– Quel jeu ?

Puisant dans les fines sensations du haut vol, Landroval broda autour du jeu sans le décrire vraiment :

– Une glissade qui emmène au firmament, un jeu qui vous fait Roi des montagnes, un souffle qui emplit les poumons de vif espoir, un jeu qui s'élève au-dessus de tous les autres, un flux brut qui gonfle le cœur, … et un jeu que les géants ne peuvent pratiquer seuls ! Le chevauche-montagne !

Les petits géants n'avaient pas suivi la rhétorique savante du grand aigle, mais leur instinct ne les trompait pas : ce jeu devait être sensationnel, encore que leur vocabulaire imagé les aurait plutôt portés vers le qualificatif « Trô-tôp ». Un grand sourire et des yeux brillants avaient vite remplacé leur air hagard. Ils se pendirent aux basques de chamois de leur père et scandèrent en cadence :

– Cheval-montagne ! Cheval-montagne ! Cheval-montagne ! …

Le père géant avait d'ores et déjà perdu la partie. Sous l'œil goguenard de son épouse, il eut beau feindre de ne pas comprendre, refuser tout net, repousser à plus tard, invoquer sa grande fatigue, agiter la peur des aigles, considérer les dangers, prétendre avoir quelque chose de plus important à faire – il dût céder. L'aigle fut retiré sans ménagement de son réduit et interrogé derechef. Il en dit le moins possible, mais il laissa entendre qu'il fallait se rendre au bord du cratère, au sommet de la pente externe du volcan, et qu'alors le jeu commencerait. Bâillonné d'un chiffon d'une propreté douteuse, Landroval se retrouva les pattes entravées d'une longue corde que le père géant tenait fermement.

L'héroïque lignée de sportifs – GrrPpa, Ppa, Morrg et Dyya, leurs basques de cuir en main – se rendit au point le plus haut de la montagne des géants. Les amis et cousins, qui gîtaient de l'autre côté du cratère, ne furent pas conviés à la première, preuve que Ppa et GrrPpa, bien que curieux et excités, voulaient tout de même s'assurer qu'ils maîtriseraient la technique avant de s'en vanter publiquement. Le père s'institua premier volontaire – pour des raisons de sécurité indiscutables – au grand dam de ses filles mais à l'évidente satisfaction de son beau-père GrrPpa, que l'expérience et une longue pratique des ecchymoses ludiques avaient rendu prudent.

Le grand aigle se percha sur ses épaules, et sans lâcher la corde, Ppa lui saisit les pattes. Alors Landroval étendit ses ailes dans la brise. Aussitôt le géant se sentit flotter. Le grand aigle se pencha en avant et – hop ! – l'équipage sauta dans la pente et les voilà partis sous l'ovation des jeunes géantes. Ppa dévala la déclivité, accroché à son frein naturel. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire pour Landroval de diriger son fardeau et lui communiquer une sensation de légèreté, en l'empêchant de trop freiner sur la neige et tout en évitant les obstacles, tant les congères molles que les rochers dangereux. Bien entendu le géant adulte, d'une masse considérable, ne pouvait être enlevé dans les airs. Après une minute de descente, le grand aigle accentua opportunément une faute de Ppa et l'équipage tomba dans la neige.

Le père géant, enchanté de son exploit, se releva radieux. La première frayeur passée, cette harmonieuse et aérienne glissade l'avait diverti. Le bouquet final dans une gerbe de neige avait été positivement délectable. Cela ne valait pas un bon vieux concours de lancer de rochers par temps d'orage, mais ce jeu occuperait les enfants sans grand risque. Sous les vivats d'une foule réduite mais excitée et envieuse, Ppa, l'aigle sur son dos, remonta la pente à grand pas, montrant par là son irréprochable condition physique. De retour au sommet, en nage et époumoné, il dut régler l'inévitable dispute et attribua à Morrg le privilège de la descente suivante, au prix d'un beau-père froissé et d'un bébé animé d'une rancœur éternelle.

D'émotion, la jeune géante claquait des dents – les géants n'ont pourtant jamais froid. Elle se jeta dans la pente avec détermination et une certaine dose d'inconscience. Landroval n'eut aucune difficulté à guider et accompagner son nouveau fardeau, souple et confiant, qu'il aurait pu tenter d'emporter au loin. Mais le comportement de cette famille le laissait penser qu'ils se montreraient inoffensifs pourvu que l'on gardât leurs jouets à distance. Dans sa grande sagesse, Landroval renonça à la vengeance.

Aussi se contenta-t-il, à la faveur de la chute de fin, de se débarrasser du chiffon qui entravait son bec. Alors que Morrg peinait en gravissant la pente, Landroval, d'un coup de bec, sectionna la corde qui le retenait, s'envola sans coup férir et s'en fut hors de vue de la famille de géants, outrée par ce manque de courtoisie et de sportivité.

Ppa mit plusieurs minutes à admettre qu'il s'était fait berner. Encore fallut-il toute l'aide de son beau-père qui l'accabla de sarcasmes, alors que la petite Dyya fondait en larmes et se répandait en imprécations sur sa grande sœur penaude. Le père géant fut contraint d'offrir à sa petite fille une séance de compensation. Il s'allongea sur le dos, les pieds dans la pente, et assit son rejeton en pleurs à califourchon sur son ventre. Puis il dévala la pente comme s'il eût été un tronc de sapin évidé – que l'on nomme Schlitte chez les géants. C'est donc après une descente qui lui rafraichit le séant, suivie d'une remontée éprouvante, sa petite fille sur les épaules, que Ppa se résolut à revenir au logis.

Appréhendant la confrontation, il eut la bonne surprise d'y trouver une épouse satisfaite, qui le félicita d'avoir rendu sa liberté à leur prisonnier :

– Guerre méchante. Plus méchante que grand aigle ! Et foyer disponible maintenant !

Ppa en fut reconnaissant envers son épouse car son beau-père dut cesser ses jacasseries malveillantes et il put savourer un ragout chaud pour le dîner. Grandi par ces lauriers inattendus, le géant père, magnanime, proposa aux enfants une petite partie de balle-sapin. Les dernières traces de mécontentement s'évanouirent lorsque le père prit l'œuf sous son bras et les entraina vers le terre-plein central.

.oOo.

1 Huan est le nom d'un noble chien qui aida un héros du premier âge à vaincre les loups-garous du seigneur des ténèbres. C'était un nom de chien très courant dans les royaumes des Dúnedain, et les hobbits ont conservé cette habitude. Aussi dans l'imaginaire collectif de la Comté, un molosse menaçant porte-t-il souvent le surnom de Houn, qui est la forme hobbitique de Huan. Peut-être est-ce là l'origine du nom commun « Hound » en anglais ?

2 Gwaïrohir : le chevaucheur des vents.

3 (trop) librement inspiré de Jean de La Fontaine.

4 Mark Twain


	63. Aires et envolées - Baratin

.oOo.

Gerry veillait au grain. Il avait assisté de loin à l'évasion de Landroval et s'était posté pour le second volet de son plan. Embusqué dans les fourrés, il guettait le passage de la famille, dont il ne doutait pas qu'elle aurait besoin de se consoler après la perte de son nouveau jeu. Le hobbit n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. Le géant, haut comme un sapin de dix ans, emmenait Morrg par la main droite et portait Dyya assise sur son bras gauche, ânonnant de curieuses onomatopées sur une cadence répétitive. Il chantait ! Le grand-père suivait en ronchonnant. Gerry les laissa passer puis se rendit à leur suite à l'orée du bois, près du terre-plein central. Il entreprit mille ruses pour progresser sans être vu, et parvint à se cacher dans un amas de fougères tout près de la table des géants.

Pendant que le jeu battait son plein, avec son lot de cris et d'encouragements, notre hobbit scrutait sans cesse le ciel. Enfin, il aperçut ce qu'il cherchait : Landroval était revenu, porteur du cadeau de la paix. Le grand aigle s'établit en vol stationnaire dans les courants ascendants et attendit. Gerry, de son côté, sortit de sa cachette et se faufila silencieusement vers la table des géants. Il eut du mal à grimper sur le banc de pierre. Une fois installé là, il resta dissimulé et observa le jeu. Au bout de quelques minutes, la chance lui sourit : les joueurs avaient poussé l'œuf, au point diamétralement opposé à la table, en terrain bien découvert. Gerry, le cœur battant la chamade, grimpa sur la table, se racla la gorge et s'égosilla à la façon d'un bonimenteur de foire :

– Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Par ce radieux soleil estival, soyez les bienvenus au beau pré clair du pays de nos amis les géants ! Approchez nombreux ! Je m'en vais vous conter l'historiette du Géant… Beaupré !1

Comme vous le savez certainement à présent, notre hobbit ne se laisse pas facilement démonter. Mais en l'occurrence, il lui fallut une grande force d'âme et beaucoup de persévérance pour attirer l'attention sur lui et l'y garder exclusivement.

Vous ne sauriez imaginer ce que fut la surprise de la famille de géants. Jamais, de mémoire de GrrPpa, des humains ne s'étaient aventurés jusqu'ici ! Si tant est que ce petit être vociférant soit vraiment humain. Ppa ne sut trouver les mots – ce qui lui était fréquent – et restait stupéfié – ce qui était plus rare. Les deux enfants, qui le matin même avaient pourchassé un lutin farceur dans les fougères, firent lentement le rapprochement. Mais Gerry poursuivait bravement ses anecdotes, sorties tout droit de son esprit prolixe :

– …Tout petit notre géant rêvait de devenir chevalier. Il apprit à monter à cheval et fit une mauvaise chute qui lui valut – pauvre malheureux ! – une singulière déformation du visage. Toute sa vie durant, ce handicap lui attira l'antipathie de ses voisins…

Les quatre géants, abasourdis, s'étaient tournés vers lui, abandonnant sur place sapins et œuf. Les bras ballants, ils avançaient à l'allure lente de ceux qui rêvent éveillés, vers le lutin qui les haranguait. Gerry continuait son baratin sans réduire un instant son débit de camelot :

– … En âge d'être adoubé chevalier, notre héros fut déchu de son statut d'écuyer. Le pauvre avait tellement grandi qu'aucun cheval n'était plus capable de porter un poids aussi immense. De toute manière ses jambes si longues trainaient par terre de chaque côté de sa monture….

Gerry s'égosillait toujours, gesticulant et suant à mesure qu'approchaient les géants, en scrutant le ciel du coin de l'œil :

– … Un jour notre homme le plus grand du monde croisa l'homme le plus gros du monde. Il s'ensuivit une lutte sans merci où notre héros eut le dessous. Mais l'homme le plus fort du monde, touché par sa gentillesse et sa faiblesse, se promit de ne plus jamais abuser de sa force contre les plus humbles et fit serment d'allégeance au roi…

Le hobbit vociférait comme un forcené, guettant les cieux avec angoisse. Enfin il aperçut Landroval qui fondait on ne sait d'où. C'était le moment ! Il reprit de plus belle, haussant la voix et gesticulant de façon expressive :

– … En somme il eut de nombreux malheurs. À sa mère à qui il écrivait souvent, il terminait toujours par ''Ce sera mieux demain.'' Pourtant notre héros s'éteignit avant d'avoir atteint sa majorité…

L'œuf des aigles était resté sans protection, abandonné au bout de la prairie. Il fut facile pour Landroval d'atterrir silencieusement dans le dos des géants, de déposer la pierre ovoïde confiée par Celegwelwen, et d'enlever l'œuf véritable d'un puissant coup d'ailes. Les géants, absorbés par le spectacle insolite qui se donnait sous leurs yeux incrédules, ne le remarquèrent pas.

La pression aidant, notre héros, ne pouvant tarir un instant son flot de paroles, sous peine de mettre le sauvetage en péril, dut un peu forcer son imagination, et se laissa aller à quelques grivoiseries déplacées :

– … Le pauvre géant Beaupré grandissait en permanence. On raconte qu'il intriguait beaucoup les dames, qui se demandaient si l'ensemble de son anatomie grandissait en proportion…

Le grand aigle disparut de l'horizon du hobbit, qui commençait à douter de l'infaillibilité de son plan, alors que la troupe de géants s'approchait, comme hypnotisée par sa prestation. Il continua pourtant, scandant ses bobards de plus en plus rapidement :

– … du temps des rois, il entra dans une troupe de saltimbanques. Mais dans chaque château le pauvre devait se cacher, reclus, pour ne pas spolier le public des cours seigneuriales du coup de théâtre lors de son entrée en scène. Camoufler un corps gigantesque n'est pas une sinécure et il vivait mal de devoir se priver de lumière la majeure partie de son temps. Non vraiment, mes chers amis, la vie de géant ne lui était pas facile…

Gerry lançait ses dernières idées. Les géants n'étaient plus qu'à une vingtaine de pas – de géant.

– … En conclusion – et Gerry hurla en insistant beaucoup sur le mot ! – je vous propose que soient remis à sa famille ses ossements qui furent – c'est beau dommage2 ! – trop longtemps conservés pour être exposés. On raconte qu'il continua même de grandir par-delà la mort…

À ce moment précis, Landroval, qui avait pris de la vitesse en dehors du champ de vision de Gerry et des géants, surgit au raz de la crête du volcan. L'aigle approchait à contre-soleil, ses puissantes ailes fendant l'air avec vivacité. Gerry l'aperçut du coin de l'œil, et joua le tout pour le tout – s'interrompant soudain, il désigna du doigt l'endroit où les œufs avaient été substitués, derrière les géants, et cria, mimant la consternation avec un art consommé :

– Attention, un aigle vole votre balle !

Les géants, naïfs et bon public, se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, donnant à Landroval la seconde qui lui manquait pour happer et enlever Gerry vers le lointain. Une fois encore, le choc fit perdre connaissance à Gerry, mais il fut convoyé à bon port, avec l'œuf subtilisé sur la prairie.

Quant aux géants, l'enlèvement du lutin par leur ancien prisonnier les laissa pantois et perplexes. Se pouvait-il que le farfadet de suie, une fois terminé son étrange baratin, considérait que le monde avait retrouvé son ordre naturel et disparaissait en emmenant avec lui le danger aquilin, et mettait ainsi fin à la guerre ?

Ppa se précipita pour soustraire le jouet de ses enfants à la concupiscence supposée de l'aigle. Il fut très fier de le sauver. Par la suite il remarqua que ce ballon était nettement plus lourd et moins élastique qu'auparavant. En fait, il cassait souvent l'extrémité souple du sapin dont il se servait pour jouer. Le géant fut donc contraint de sculpter et consolider des crosses pour jouer en famille.

C'est ainsi que le noble sport de hockey sur gazon trouva son origine parmi les géants. C'est en tout cas ce que l'on raconte chez les Hommes d'aujourd'hui. Bien sûr, la balle a évolué et s'est adaptée à la corpulence des joueurs, tout comme les crosses. Pour ce qui est de la balle de Morrg et Dyya, leur mère finit par deviner que la lourde pierre ovoïde apportée par l'aigle était probablement un cadeau de paix, un gage d'équilibre en compensation d'un trésor perdu. Il n'y eut plus jamais d'affrontement entre aigles et géants.

.oOo.

Il semble que Gerry fut le seul à s'émouvoir des tendres retrouvailles de Celegwelwen et Landroval. Apparemment les grands aigles ne s'épanchent ni ne s'étreignent, du moins en public. Les témoignages d'affection, s'ils existent, sont confinés à la sphère strictement intime. Si Celegwelwen montra quelques signes de satisfaction quant à délivrance de son consort, notre hobbit ne sut les reconnaitre. La présentation du petit Corongwinig fut lente et formelle. Landroval laissa la boule de plumes lui mordiller le bec puis régurgita un peu de nourriture pour son rejeton.

Notre hobbit se rendit compte alors que la femelle Celegwelwen était plus imposante que son consort, même si Landroval apparaissait plus vif et musculeux.

Gerry, fourbu physiquement et épuisé moralement, grignota ses dernières réserves de biscuits des nains et s'endormit rapidement. Il put passer enfin une nuit tranquille et réparatrice, à l'écart sur la pente herbeuse. Au matin, Landroval lui apprit qu'il avait restitué l'œuf volé à ses parents. Les escadrilles des aigles exultaient de la fin de la guerre avec les géants et de l'œuf recouvré, mais Gwaïhir, le roi des aigles, était inquiet – le nord frémissait de rumeurs alarmantes. Aussi Landroval était-il convoqué pour un conseil le lendemain. En attendant, le grand aigle exprimait à Gerry la reconnaissance des parents de l'œuf sauvé et la considération de Gwaïhir lui-même. Il pria Gerry de nommer ce qu'il souhaitait en prix de son propre sang d'aigle.

En dehors de ses conquêtes féminines, notre hobbit était un garçon modeste. L'amitié des aigles tout-puissants lui semblait bien au-dessus de sa condition. Aussi ne lui vint il pas à l'esprit de demander quoi que ce fut pour lui-même.

– Maître Landroval, en tant qu'ami des nains de Durin, je voudrais solliciter de votre haute bienveillance, que vous fassiez ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour sauvegarder Barum-Nahal, le volcan des pères des nains.

– Nous veillerons comme nous l'avons toujours fait, et enseignerons la terreur aux créatures mauvaises qui s'en approcheront. Mais il nous reste à trouver la balance dans notre compte ! Celegwelwen a sauvé une vie de hobbit. Le hobbit a sauvé la vie d'un œuf et d'un aigle. Les aigles restent vos débiteurs…

– Oh mais pas du tout Maître Landroval ! En paiement de ma dette à Celegwelwen, j'ai accepté de m'occuper de son petit. C'est ce que j'ai fait – bien que ne l'ayant pas projeté d'avance – en vous aidant à trouver un moyen de fuir. Désormais vous pourrez remplir vos devoirs de père, infiniment mieux que je ne saurais le faire ! En outre vous êtes pour moitié responsable du sauvetage de l'œuf ! J'en déduis donc que nous sommes quittes. Cependant, j'aurais une demande pour l'avenir : dussiez-vous croiser un hobbit, vous saurez désormais le reconnaitre. Pourrez-vous lui venir en aide en souvenir du frère d'aire de Corongwinig ?

– Nous le ferons certainement, quoi qu'il nous soit difficile de discerner le hobbit du lapin ! Mais vous parlez d'avenir. N'y a-t-il rien que votre propre cœur désire à présent ?

Gerry ne releva pas le tout premier trait d'humour aigle dont Landroval l'avait gratifié :

– Mon cœur désire revenir sur la terre ferme, auprès de la pâquerette et du renard, au pays de la petite personne que je suis.

– Vos deux vœux seront exaucés.

C'est ainsi qu'un matin de la fin d'Úrui, Celegwelwen transporta notre hobbit par les airs vers le « Pays de la petite personne ». Comme à son habitude, le hobbit ne résista pas à la sensation de chute lors des descentes vertigineuses et s'évanouit rapidement. Lorsqu'il retrouva ses esprits, la grande aigle veillait sur lui, au sommet d'un mamelon herbeux, au fond d'une vallée chaude et riante. Les sapins tout autour ne lui étaient pas familiers, mais le hobbit ne doutait pas qu'il trouverait rapidement son chemin.

– Sommes-nous bien dans la Comté ? demanda-t-il avidement.

– Celegwelwen ignore comment les Hommes ou les Elfes nomment cette partie du monde. Nous y connaissons fort bien une petite personne qui y vit. Les aigles nomment cet endroit la vallée évanouie, parce que ses habitants sont profondément insouciants des malheurs du monde alentours.

Gerry reconnut dans cette description, qui convenait parfaitement à la Comté, la grande faculté d'observation des aigles. Il allait demander à son hôtesse de le rapprocher des habitations, mais il se souvint quel sort les pâtres réservent aux aigles lorsqu'ils approchent trop des troupeaux. En outre l'envergure de son amie allait certainement effrayer tout le voisinage. Il résolut donc de n'en rien faire et d'accomplir le reste du chemin à pied.

– Par où vit la petite personne que vous connaissez ? demanda-t-il pour s'orienter.

La grande aigle lui désigna le sud, à travers les bosquets.

Enfin ils se quittèrent, non sans larmes du petit hobbit. La majestueuse Celegwelwen s'éleva vivement dans le firmament.

– Souffle bonne brise sous vos ailes au-dessus des orages ! cria-t-elle en laissant tomber une belle plume blanche et noire.

– Merci, répondit Gerry qui avait retenu la réponse appropriée, Puissiez-vous trouver les ascendants propices jusqu'à votre aire !

.oOo.

1 Sans doute ce nom est-il venu à l'esprit du hobbit en raison du magnifique champ fleuri situé au centre du cratère des géants. La plupart des anecdotes inventées par Gerry sont inspirées de la vie d'un Canadien qui vécut à la fin du dix-neuvième siècle, du nom de Edouard Beaupré.

2 Locution hobbite pour « c'est bien dommage !». Le géant Beaupré a inspiré une chanson au groupe québécois Beau Dommage sur l'album éponyme sorti en 1974.


	64. La vallée évanouie - Jardins

.oOo.

Notre hobbit pleura un peu – de soulagement d'être rentré chez lui, et de tristesse, de voir partir sa protectrice. Obturant le soleil, les grandes ailes digitées battirent puissamment l'air pendant quelques secondes qui resteraient gravées dans son esprit. Gerry regarda longuement s'élever Celegwelwen et s'éloigner vers l'orient, puis elle disparut derrière une haute colline couverte de bois.

Le regret et l'espoir se disputaient le cœur de Gerry. Les rêves de grandeur et de paix de ses camarades, même adoptés sur le tard puis cruellement déçus, l'avaient poussé en avant. Les découvertes, les rencontres et même les souffrances l'avaient grandi. Une partie de lui-même regrettait la fébrilité, les hasards et l'espérance du voyage, l'autre aspirait au crépitement familier du feu dans l'âtre et aux arômes du pain au levain sorti du four maternel des Coteaux-de-Touque.

Mais s'il fallait que les aventures prissent fin par la mort de ceux qui vous inspiraient ou que vous étiez venu à aimer, mieux valait rentrer au foyer, se disait notre héros. La plupart de ses compagnons étaient tombés en chemin. Bera et Ingold gisaient sous une avalanche, loin à l'est dans les Monts de Brume, près du col de l'aigle où veillait la dépouille d'Arathorn. Même Gandalf l'avait abandonné, dans l'espoir de sauver Thráin.

Gerry fit le tour de ses ressources – les aigles l'avaient pourvu de viande séchée et de baies sauvages. Sa fronde enroulée autour de sa taille, il vérifia les poches de ses vêtements déchirés et maculés. Malgré les boutons manquants à son gilet, il gardait en sûreté son anneau dans sa poche intérieure et le collier des nains dissimulé sous sa chemise. Il avait perdu sa bourse il y avait bien longtemps. Sans doute devrait-il chasser ou cueillir son repas en attendant de rejoindre la première chaumière. Il fouilla dans sa gibecière – il y laissa les morceaux de la belle pipe offerte par les nains mais en sortit le couteau d'orque qu'il avait pris dans l'aire d'aigle, et le glissa à sa ceinture.

Comme la chaleur et le soleil s'élevaient, il retira sa veste et se coiffa de son chapeau, à présent bosselé, taché et décoloré par les intempéries. Il soupira et songea à se mettre en route. Mais vers où ? Une végétation riche et variée, où dominaient les feuillus, couvrait les vallons escarpés tout autour de lui. Les denses sous-bois bruissaient du chant des oiseaux. Gerry ignorait l'heure, mais il supposa, d'après la température, que le soleil devait indiquer le sud-est. D'après ses connaissances accumulées au fil de nombreuses escapades dans la Comté, notre hobbit considérait que seuls deux endroits de son cher pays pouvaient correspondre à la topographie environnante. Le bout des bois, à l'orient des Coteaux de Touque, présentait des vallons encaissés et assez luxuriants, et prenait des tours étranges même lorsqu'on les connaissait bien. De même l'extrême nord-ouest du quartier nord lui semblait une bonne hypothèse, un coin assez sauvage jouxtant les landes au-delà de la forêt de Ballestères1.

Jugeant d'après la variété des espèces autour de lui, Gerry pencha plutôt en faveur du Bout-des-bois. Sa route aurait donc dû le mener vers le nord pour rejoindre la vallée de l'Eau et ses auberges, ou vers l'ouest à travers le pays des collines vertes. Mais s'il se trompait et qu'il se trouvait dans les Collines Estranges, aller vers le nord ou l'ouest le mènerait dans un pays désolé et plein de fondrières, qui avait sinistre réputation. En outre Celegwelwen avait mentionné des habitations au sud. Gerry s'en fut donc d'un bon pas dans cette direction. Dans le pire des cas il sortirait des bouts-des bois vers le creux aux saules, d'où il pourrait faire une petite visite aux comices du gué, impromptue et polissonne…

Arpenter ces collines où s'enchevêtraient maints arbustes et racines lui fut particulièrement ardu. Comme il luttait pour gravir une pente couverte de bois mort, de branches basses et de ronces, une sensation d'attention soutenue envers sa personne s'insinua et lui fit dresser l'échine. Cela lui rappela de mauvais souvenirs. Il se retourna, scruta et écouta à plusieurs reprises. Un phénomène curieux se produisait alors : dès que Gerry fixait son attention, la brise semblait se calmer, la forêt paraissait se figer, faire profil bas, sans produire aucun son. Au contraire, lorsqu'il reprenait sa marche, ses tempes battant un rythme saccadé, bruissements de feuilles, craquements de branches, chuchotements d'insectes et mélodies d'oiseaux reprenaient négligemment.

L'impénétrable forêt semblait entraver les mouvements du hobbit, de toutes ses ramilles. Redoublant d'efforts, Gerry parvint au faîte de la pente, puis il dut faire une pause et reprendre son souffle. La contre-pente devant lui s'annonçait tout aussi malaisée. Son instinct, comme l'enseignement des Dúnedain, le poussait à prendre du champ – il grimpa aux branches d'un chêne. Parvenu au sommet de l'arbre, il dut s'accrocher fermement car le vent s'avérait plus fort que prévu. Quelque peu ballotté au bout de la solide branche faîtière, il s'aperçut avec horreur que de hautes montagnes enserraient la vallée où s'étendait le bois.

Écrasé par le poids de cette nouvelle, qui excluait qu'il pût se trouver dans la Comté, Gerry manqua de tomber. Mais l'instinct de survie, chevillé à son corps de hobbit, était à présent doublé d'un savoir-faire dispensé par les meilleurs, sans compter un certain anneau magique. Aspirant de toute son âme à regagner son foyer, il durcit sa volonté, fit un large tour d'horizon pour détailler le relief et redescendit de l'arbre.

De retour au sol, il se gratta l'occiput, relevant son chapeau. Où se trouvait-il ? Tournant le sujet en tous sens, il se rallia à la seule hypothèse plausible : il n'avait pas quitté les Monts de Brume.

– Quel dommage que je ne supporte pas le haut vol ! se dit-il. Si j'avais été conscient, j'aurais pu guider Celegwelwen et à l'heure qu'il est, je dégusterais une bière au chaud à l'auberge de l'oie Soûle à Thalion, les pieds sur un coussin moelleux et une pipe de terre en bouche ! se lamenta-t-il.

Il se demanda pourquoi Celegwelwen lui avait annoncé qu'une petite personne séjournait près d'ici. Aucun hobbit ne vivait, à sa connaissance, dans les Montagnes Brumeuses, du moins l'adresse était-elle inconnue du service des postes de la Comté. Mais les aigles ne mentent pas, de cela il était sûr. Aussi notre hobbit poursuivit vers le sud, dans l'espoir d'y rencontrer quelqu'un.

Il descendit la colline en pente douce en enjambant les racines et en rampant sous les ronces. Progressivement, les mûriers cédèrent la place à des églantiers en fleurs. Puis les branches chargées de roses s'enroulèrent en de gracieuses arches. Les arbres séculaires s'espacèrent enfin, alternant ciels fleuris et feuillages ajourés.

Gerry s'étonnait à peine de ce florilège printanier en plein mois d'Úrui. Il finit par ne plus pouvoir avancer, sans suivre des allées, étonnamment bien tracées, qui s'élargirent à mesure qu'il les parcourait vers le sud. Sans qu'aucune rupture nette ne vînt en marquer la limite, le hobbit était passé d'un bosquet sauvage d'aubépines à une roseraie savamment agencée.

Les haies ne semblaient pas vraiment taillées avec des instruments, mais plutôt pliées au bon vouloir du jardinier. Gerry ne se priva pas de ponctionner de ci-de là des baies mûres, de vertes pousses comestibles ou de jeunes racines. Plus loin d'élégants arbustes et de jeunes frênes venaient renforcer les allées, qui évoquaient les labyrinthes végétaux des elfes, dont Gandalf lui avait parlé en Eregion. De temps en temps le chemin s'enroulait autour de jardins miniatures, où foisonnaient des plantes grasses que Gerry n'avait jamais vues auparavant, et qui rivalisaient de couleurs vivaces et de formes audacieuses. Les fragrances entêtantes, sans cesse renouvelées, passaient rapidement dans la brise qui animait les branches. Le cœur réjoui mais étonné d'une telle luxuriance, notre hobbit trouva et suivit un ru aménagé qui glougloutait sur un lit de galets bien ordonnés.

Il y avait une éternité qu'il n'avait pu marcher ainsi dans l'eau pure et fraiche. L'onde limpide lui éclaircit quelque peu les idées. À bien y réfléchir, ces lieux enchanteurs tenaient plus du jardin d'agrément elfique que du potager de hobbit ! Gerry se rassura en se figurant qu'un jardinier aussi inspiré et compétent ne saurait lui faire mauvais accueil. Il dérangea un petit écureuil roux qui terminait l'inspection quotidienne de ses cachettes de glands et noisettes. L'animal parut courroucé, descendit du noyer qu'il explorait et se posta devant Gerry d'un air indigné, son beau panache roux tout ébouriffé. Le hobbit s'approcha, avançant la main pour attirer le petit animal qui tendait le museau en le reniflant. Semblant se draper dans sa dignité mise à mal, l'écureuil enroula sa queue autour de lui, éternua en se détournant avec dégoût, émit un petit sifflement de dédain et s'en fut trottinant dans une allée.

Gerry stupéfait porta sa manche à ses narines. Sentait-il donc si mauvais ? Qu'était-il advenu du jeune dandy sûr de son charme et de sa fraîcheur ? Sans doute avait-il semé sa vanité aux vents des aventures. Mais il importait à présent de retrouver une juste mesure de fierté. Notre hobbit puant trouva donc en aval une plage dallée de larges pierres plates, au confluent avec un autre ruisselet. Une fois installé, il se rendit compte qu'il était entouré de saponaires. Se rappelant avec émotion les leçons d'Arathorn, Gerry se dévêtit et se mit au travail – il frotta des rhizomes sur la pierre et obtint une mousse riche qu'il utilisa pour se frictionner. C'est à cette occasion qu'il se rendit compte qu'un duvet important couvrait désormais son menton. Comme la chaleur montait encore, notre hobbit décida de faire une grande lessive et récura ses vêtements. Après ce sursaut de salubrité, notre hobbit fatigué se paya le luxe d'une petite sieste à l'ombre, alors que ses vêtements propres séchaient au soleil.

.oOo.

Gerry se réveilla en sursaut, alors que résonnait encore dans son esprit le caquètement alarmé d'une pie moqueuse. Un oiseau s'envola bruyamment de sous les taillis. La tête lourde et les membres gourds, le hobbit se sentit aussitôt inquiet et un peu coupable, comme si un temps précieux avait été gaspillé en légèretés indignes d'un rôdeur. Le soleil était bas à l'ouest et virait déjà à l'orangé, projetant des ombres indigo sous les feuillages. Gerry frissonnant se rhabilla prestement. Il eut la bonne surprise de constater que sa culotte avait un peu rétréci en séchant, ce qui compensait en partie l'amaigrissement continu qu'avait subi sa silhouette au cours de ces derniers mois.

Le hobbit se remit en route, non sans collecter, à chaque occasion, baies et tubercules pour l'éventualité – presque certaine – de jours futurs moins fastes. L'allée, étendue de sable et parfois de galets, s'éloignait à présent vers le sud-ouest, en fléchissant de temps en temps vers l'ouest. Il la suivit de son pas furtif de hobbit.

Le sentier déboucha sous une grande futaie, bien nettoyée et débarrassée des branches basses, ce qui favorisait la prolifération de magnifiques fougères de plusieurs espèces, dûment cantonnées dans leurs petits losanges délimités par des galets blancs. À la lumière déclinante, Gerry reconnut des essences d'une grande variété qui d'ordinaire ne cohabitaient guère. Aucun tronc abattu, aucune racine intempestive, aucune fondrière ne venaient entraver sa progression. La vivacité naturelle des arbres et des plantes y était maîtrisée avec bienveillance. L'esprit d'ordre d'un jardinier de génie y transparaissait dans la croissance stimulée mais soumise de chaque espèce.

Gerry remarqua une famille de mulots qui entassait ses réserves en petits monticules au pied d'un chêne noueux, entre les racines duquel elle logeait. Même les petits animaux semblaient contribuer à garder à la forêt, une harmonie domestiquée ! Une bordée de protestations aiguës ayant accueilli sa tentative de s'approprier un tas de noisettes, le hobbit battit en retraite, un peu honteux, et poursuivit sa route dans une obscurité croissante. Au milieu de la nuit, il finit par trouver refuge sous les ramures d'un sapin, dont les branches basses formaient comme une tente. Il eut quelques difficultés à rassembler des feuilles mortes pour s'en faire une couverture, tant elles étaient peu nombreuses. Enfin il se pelotonna comme il put et tacha de s'endormir.

La lune pleine dessinait des ombres bienveillantes dans les sous-bois calmes et sereins. Mais bientôt un curieux tapage interrompit la paix nocturne. Un oiseau de proie, posté dans les hautes branches, ponctuait de cris la lente course de l'astre. De temps en temps, un hululement retentissait, plus ou moins long. Gerry ne parvint pas à fermer l'œil. Exaspéré, il finit par remarquer que les cris respectaient une séquence particulière. Un Hou ! suivi quinze minutes plus tard par deux autres, puis encore quinze minutes après, de trois autres. L'irritant hululement suivant était plus long. Mais le cycle reprenait ensuite. Après la troisième heure d'insomnie, notre hobbit se réveilla complètement : le hibou donnait l'heure ! Ces cris impromptus imitaient les manifestations périodiques de la grande horloge de Bourg-de-Touque… Exténué, notre hobbit se rebella à une heure avancée de la nuit :

– Un honnête hobbit ne peut donc prendre un repos bien mérité ! cria-t-il, Il est temps de cesser ! D'ailleurs vous n'êtes pas à l'heure, il va bientôt faire grand jour !

La colère et la fatigue rendent irrationnel et injuste. Non seulement Gerry se plaignait à un respectable hibou qui ne faisait que remplir son office, mais encore ce dernier était parfaitement à l'heure !

– Hou ? fit le vieux hibou, hésitant entre indignation et incrédulité. Après une profonde réflexion, le vénérable dispensateur du décompte nocturne s'envola, ulcéré.

Gerry, que la fatigue rendait sourd au respect des anciens, soupira d'aise et se laissa glisser vers le sommeil.

Mais quelques instants plus tard, un gros oiseau s'installait dans les branches du sapin :

– Coucou ?

Et l'inexorable décompte reprit, au grand désarroi de notre pauvre hobbit, qui put témoigner que la régularité des Coucous valait bien la précision des Houhous… A posteriori, il s'en voulut d'avoir chassé l'oiseau factionnaire de nuit pour appeler la sentinelle du jour. Mais sur le moment, il les maudit avec une égale rancœur.

Contrarié et irritable, Gerry se leva le lendemain de fort méchante humeur. Mais il faut supposer que ce petit coin du monde possédait on ne sait quel pouvoir secret, une propension mystérieuse à effacer les chagrins et les contrariétés, à atténuer naturellement les désordres par une douce sérénité. Notre hobbit rejoignit le cours d'eau, prit un bain revigorant et ne pensa plus à son horrible nuit. En considérant ses habits éraillés étalés sur les galets, il fut pris d'un besoin irrépressible de raccommoder ses effets, de les ramener d'une main ferme mais habile vers l'univers feutré du foyer bien tenu, de la mesure raisonnée et du bon goût gentil-hobbit.

Reconquérir l'apparence d'un hobbit décent lui parut le contrepoint naturel des déplaisantes et chaotiques aventures qu'il avait vécues récemment. Aussi profita-t-il des premiers rayons du soleil, après un petit déjeuner frugal mais lentement savouré, pour se livrer à un brin de couture et de broderie. Déplorant le manque de fils de couleurs assorties, il fut néanmoins satisfait de sa mise, qui avait perdu en lustre pour gagner en soin. La gibecière en bandoulière sur une veste rafraîchie, notre hobbit pimpant ajusta son chapeau – orné à présent d'une unique plume d'aigle ! – et se remit en route vers le sud.

.oOo.

1 Traduction personnelle de l'anglais « Bindbole Forest »


	65. La vallée évanouie - Fables

.oOo.

Quelle heureuse promenade dans quelle étrange contrée ! Les bois profonds y succédaient aux vergers, les clairières de rosiers aux labyrinthes d'aubépines, les allées arborées aux potagers bigarrés. Sans oublier d'y ponctionner ses collations, notre héros ne manquait pas de redresser une ramure égarée, de clarifier une allée, d'écarter un rameau desséché. Cette vallée parlait à son inconscient de hobbit comme la retraite grand-paternelle à un cœur d'enfant. Était-ce là le passé immémorial de son espèce, un âge d'or oublié ou restant à venir ? Il n'y manquait qu'un grand fleuve bordé de roseaux et d'iris…

Les rêveries de Gerry voguaient aux côtés d'un vieux gnome tout ridé. Le hobbit contemplait son bel anneau avec mélancolie, lorsqu'une flamme rousse traversa son champ de vision, en un éclair !

Le temps de se ressaisir, la flamme était passée, non sans lui laisser un curieux petit air dans l'oreille :

_Le printemps est passé._

_Ma Belle jamais de moi n'était lassée…_

Quand le mystère s'enfuit si vite, on n'a pas le temps de s'étonner. Curieux de cette nouvelle étrangeté, notre hobbit se lança dans le sillage de la chansonnette. Fort des leçons des rôdeurs, Gerry n'eut aucun mal à suivre les traces légères qui traversaient le verger, d'autant que la ritournelle se poursuivait non loin :

_L'été prolixe est venu._

_Sa beauté nos étreintes portait aux nues._

Il suivit les empreintes autant que la mélodie et bientôt la flamme rousse caracolait devant lui à travers jardins et forêts.

_L'automne se prépare._

_Mon terrier d'une nouvelle chambre se pare… _

Au pied d'un taillis de noisetiers, Gerry se mit à chanter la ritournelle et sortit son dernier biscuit pour attirer l'attention de l'animal.

Au sommet du talus un goupil l'attendait, qui avait cessé de fredonner et le toisait d'un air méfiant. Debout sur ses pattes arrière et appuyé à un frêne, le fier propriétaire de la flamme rousse à la blanche pointe, arborait un plastron de velours vert du plus bel effet. Un monocle accroché par une chaînette d'argent lui donnait un air fort distingué quoiqu'un peu hautain. Gerry s'avança, tendant son biscuit d'un air gauche :

– Mmm, c'est bon ! Tu en veux ?

Le renard l'examina comme un hobbit gourmet considérerait un ver au milieu d'une pomme, et susurra d'un ton aigre-doux :

– N'espérez pas me voir ingurgiter n'importe quelle denrée rustique agitée par le premier bouseux venu ! À qui donc croyez-vous avoir affaire ?

Bien que Gerry s'attendît à quelque fantaisie, il resta un instant interloqué. Mais la suffisance du dandy à moustache et panache avait un peu piqué sa faconde :

– Je vous demande bien pardon ! Sans doute me suis-je montré maladroit en tentant de vous amadouer avec un biscuit. Peut-être suis-je le premier venu de mon espèce en cette étrange vallée. Mais il n'y a en tout cas aucune raison pour supposer que ma rusticité, héritée de mes ancêtres, soit restée boueuse !

Le renard leva un sourcil narquois – ainsi cette créature aux pieds velus s'avérait capable, sinon de distinction, du moins d'une argumentation soutenue :

– Sans doute me suis-je montré irréfléchi en vous supposant bouseux…

– Sans doute fus-je étourdi de vous approcher de façon si triviale…

– En l'absence de connaissance commune, je nous vois contraints de procéder aux présentations par nos propres moyens…

Constatant que l'étrange créature ne semblait pas donner suite à sa propre injonction, Gerry supposa qu'il lui fallait prendre les devants, en tant qu'étranger :

– Gérontius, fils du Touque Fortimbras, Thain de la Comté, pour vous servir ! s'inclina-t-il bien bas.

La politesse naturelle et distinguée du hobbit, et plus encore cette mention du Thain, qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui lui semblait bien être un titre, achevèrent de dérider le goupil :

– Maître Corruscin1, prince des renards et maître des bois d'au-delà ! ronronna-t-il d'un air d'affable confidence, comme si cette révélation était une faveur exceptionnelle.

Si improbable que fût son rêve, Gerry ne s'estimait pas en position de faire la fine bouche. Il était perdu, se sentait très seul et souhaitait vivement rentrer chez lui. Il venait de rencontrer un être doué d'intelligence et de parole, qui semblait du cru – aussi décida-t-il de profiter de cette présence sans s'arrêter aux circonstances étranges et à la tournure singulière de l'entrevue :

– Sauriez-vous m'indiquer comment rejoindre la Comté ?

– Comment saurais-je mieux que le prince de cette contrée, comment rallier ses halliers ?

– Mais je suis perdu…

– Voyons… J'y suis ! Il vous suffit de suivre à rebours le chemin que vous empruntâtes pour parvenir jusques ici ! glapit le goupil avec éclat.

– Malheureusement, cela m'est impossible, objecta le hobbit, je suis arrivé par la voie des airs…

– Voilà qui est fâcheux, marmonna le goupil qui se mit à tourner autour du hobbit, inspectant son dos d'un air soupçonneux. Je regrette sincèrement ne pouvoir vous orienter. J'ai tellement à faire ici que le monde extérieur n'a pas encore eu l'avantage de ma visite…

En réalité le renard souffrait d'une peur – mais alors, d'une très grande peur, presque phobique, celle des grands rapaces. Il lui était arrivé, tout jeune, d'échapper de justesse à la capture par l'un des grands aigles qui l'avait pris pour un lapin. S'étant convaincu que Gerry n'avait rien d'un oiseau, il remarqua les belles plumes d'aigle à son chapeau et demanda avec une voix pointue :

– Ainsi l'on vous a mené céans par la voie des airs ! Avez-vous donc dressé un aigle ?

– Tout-à-fait ! Il m'a déposé ici contre la vie de son rejeton !

Le renard rassuré et impressionné consulta sa montre et poursuivit :

– Dans ce cas, cela change tout ! Mais peut-être accepterez-vous de partager une tasse de thé ?

– Certainement ! assura Gerry qui n'avait plus sacrifié depuis plusieurs mois au rite le plus civilisé que connussent les Hobbits. Et peut-être accepterez-vous de partager mon biscuit pour accompagner ce thé ?

Le renard rit poliment du badinage du hobbit mais ne répondit pas quant au biscuit, qui sentait le vieux pain de voyage un peu rance :

– Par ici je vous prie…

Le goupil trottina en avant, balançant son panache roux et blanc avec élégance. Maître Corruscin pérorait à propos de Ses terres, de la pénurie de logement pour le petit gibier, des dégâts des dernières giboulées estivales, lorsque les compagnons arrivèrent devant un perron de bois sous la souche d'un immense chêne abattu par la foudre. Une belette s'escrimait là pour crocheter une petite fenêtre ronde. La dame, svelte et déliée, s'arrêta en garde, sifflant trilles et aboiements aigus et montrant ses petits crocs acérés. Le renard retroussa ses babines :

– Nous vous en prions, Mustela, veuillez cesser et passez votre chemin. Mon logis reste au premier occupant, ci-devant présent !

La dame au nez pointu bondit avec souplesse en faisant onduler sa robe brune striée de blanc. Elle regagna le sous-bois, non sans jeter de longues stridulations, menaçantes et méprisantes. Corruscin lui rétorqua comme elle s'éloignait :

– Vous en remettre à Raminagrobis !2 Pauvre naïve ! Vous feriez bien de ne pas vous fier à ce vieux matois ! En tout cas je ne le reconnais pas comme juge ! Je suis ici chez moi !

Dame Mustela partie, le renard saisit une clé tordue sous un gros lierre et fit entrer Gerry. La gigantesque souche était creuse et agencée avec goût. Il s'y sentit immédiatement à son aise et en sécurité. Tandis que Corruscin s'affairait devant l'âtre, notre hobbit s'installa dans un fauteuil, et se laissa gagner par une douce torpeur.

C'est alors seulement qu'une pensée, un doute vague, effleura Gerry quant à ce qui se passait réellement : peut-être s'agissait-il d'un songe ? Il s'était évanoui entre les serres de Celegwelwen et devait rêver sur le chemin de la Comté. Bientôt la bouilloire du goupil émit un sifflement qui rappelait à s'y méprendre celui de la mère Boulard. C'était sûr, il était en train de divaguer ! Mais quel rêve agréable malgré toutes ces extravagances et quelle pitié de devoir en sortir… Mais après tout, rien ne pressait, il était chez lui dans sa rêverie, autant en profiter le temps d'un sommeil réparateur, bien au chaud… C'est donc sur un ton détaché et un sourire entendu aux lèvres que Gerry demanda, curieux d'explorer la cohérence interne de ses propres divagations oniriques :

– Comment se fait-il que Dame Belette ne parle pas comme vous et moi ?

– Voyons, ne soyez pas ridicule ! répondit le goupil d'un air affecté en remuant son thé d'une cuiller en argent. Les belettes ne parlent pas !

Notre hobbit déglutit un breuvage suave et parfumé, qui rappelait la fragrance des arbres fruitiers chargés de fleurs vernales.

– Mais pourtant …

Gerry n'alla pas au bout de son objection. De toute évidence, le renard ne supporterait pas d'être traité d'animal. Décidément son rêve s'avérait indocile… et pourtant il lui semblait que bien des réponses s'y trouvaient cachées. Confiant dans son intuition, notre hobbit consentit donc quelque effort pour rentrer dans la Comté… en songe :

– Je veux dire que j'aimerais rencontrer quelqu'un qui puisse m'indiquer le chemin du retour !

Le renard sirota un instant son thé du bout des babines, puis il suspendit son geste d'un air méditatif, la dernière phalange en l'air :

– Je vous mènerai tantôt chez Avacuna ! Elle est notre mère à tous, elle saura sans doute vous tirer d'embarras !

Et le goupil de lui conter par le menu, les travers de quelques-uns de ses voisins – le sans-gêne de la belette, la muflerie du héron, etc. C'est ainsi que notre hobbit s'instruisit des us et coutumes de cette étrange contrée onirique, devisant à bâton rompu avec son hôte de bien des choses extravagantes, avec le bon sens terrien des hobbits. Pour cette raison, sans doute, il passa une nuit fort agréable, dans un canapé très douillet.

Au petit matin, Gerry s'imagina un instant dans la chambre d'une jeune hobbite. Lorsqu'il aperçut le museau moustachu de Corruscin dépasser de l'édredon, la mémoire lui revint à flot. Si rêve il y avait, il n'était pas encore terminé ! « Toute bonne chose a une fin », se dit notre hobbit qui se pinça le gras du bras, sortit son anneau pour faire reluire les pierres en les frottant sur son gilet. Rien n'y fit. Le songe persistait…

– Soit, accepta Gerry en secouant son hôte.

Le dandy maître de céans éprouva de grandes difficultés à se réveiller. Gerry l'y contraignit par l'irrésistible moyen d'une fricassée de bacon aux champignons à la façon des Coteaux.

Les deux amis s'attablèrent devant la fricassée, à laquelle Corruscin joignit un magnifique fromage. Il précisa, en gloussant d'un air gourmand :

– Je l'ai carotté à un corbeau particulièrement crédule !

C'est ainsi qu'après un petit déjeuner très complet, le goupil déroula son rituel matinal de vieux célibataire : une toilette minutieuse et un essayage interminable, à l'issue duquel maître Corruscin opta pour une redingote bleue et sortit renifler l'air frais du matin. Il s'arma d'une canne au pommeau d'argent et verrouilla précautionneusement son logis, non sans quelque tour d'inspection préalable des environs.

.oOo.

1 Dérivé probablement du sindarin Cor – rouge - et Rusc – Renard.

2 Personnage d'une fable de La Fontaine, dans laquelle une belette et un lapin se présentent devant lui pour exposer un différend immobilier. Comme vous le devinez, cela se termine mal...


	66. La vallée évanouie - Avacuna

.oOo.

Il n'était plus loin de midi lorsque maître goupil et son compère hobbit s'en furent, bras-dessus, bras-dessous, rendre visite à une connaissance du gandin. Un pâle soleil peinait à dissiper les brouillards qui inondaient la vallée. Maître Corruscin pérorait encore plus que d'ordinaire, vantant l'érudition, la sagesse d'Avacuna et sa force de caractère. Répondant aux questions du hobbit, le renard laissait transparaître, outre un profond attachement, une certaine appréhension, qui faisait imaginer à Gerry une énorme matrone à poigne, gouailleuse, maternelle et exigeante – exactement le genre de personne qu'il se faisait fort d'amadouer d'une œillade et d'un compliment bien troussé.

– Savez-vous qu'elle m'enseigna les lettres contre l'avis de mon père ? Quelle mère Avacuna fut pour moi ! Elle est libre en cette période de l'année, précisa le renard d'un air flegmatique. Aussi devrait-elle se montrer attentive à vos sollicitations. Etc.

Gerry se frotta les mains. Les choses se présentaient bien ! Il allait rentrer chez lui !

Maître Corruscin le mena par vaux et chemins, sous des cieux encombrés. La chaleur estivale, quoique tenue en respect par l'altitude et les nuages, fleurissait coteaux et frondaisons. Les compagnons parvinrent à une large rivière, bordée de joncs et de saules tentaculaires. Le cours d'eau serpentait au fond d'une petite dépression, descendant du nord-est, où des tourbières donnaient vie aux nombreux ruisseaux qui l'alimentaient. Comme Gerry faisait mine de s'y baigner les pieds à l'ombre des saules, Corruscin le retint par le coude :

– Ne vous approchez pas trop de ces vieux grincheux ! Ils sont un peu lunatiques et souvent de fort méchante humeur !

Le goupil entraîna son compagnon sur un ravissant pont de rondins qui enjambait la rivière de deux arches gracieuses. Ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu pour contempler le cours d'eau qui s'élargissait vers le sud-ouest en un marais de joncs et de quenouilles. Juste après le pont, les compères firent halte au pied d'une haute motte herbeuse, surmontée de rocs et d'arbres. Une compagnie de petits animaux s'y ébattait. Dame belette, qui semblait comploter là avec quelque fouine à l'air sournois, s'esquiva lorsque parut le goupil. Un concert respectueux de saluts enjoués, parfois gentiment moqueurs, s'éleva dans l'assemblée des petits chasseurs des bois. Le chœur des lapins, serviles et volontiers obséquieux, ne tarissait pas de courbettes et de démonstrations de déférence envers sa majesté des terriers. Maître Corruscin pontifiait à l'attention de son compagnon :

– Voyez-vous, mon cher Gérontius, dans cette vallée règne l'harmonieuse civilité de la parole et du droit. En dehors, eh bien, malheur à ces dodus rongeurs craintifs et sans défense ! Leur vitesse de pointe les soustrait rarement à ma poursuite… En dehors de notre val d'ordre où chacun connaît sa place et y prend sagement plaisir, la prédation rétablit le droit du plus fort !

– Je trouve pourtant qu'un ordre règne également au-delà de votre vallée, répondit Gerry. Chacun y trouve la place que ses qualités lui ménagent. Seuls s'élèvent au-dessus de la mêlée pour la survie, les peuples libres dotés de la pensée. Pour tout vous dire, je ne saurais attraper et manger un être doué de parole, fût-il un lapin. Je me sentirais aussi bas qu'un troll ou un gobelin !

– Ces deux espèces – honnies soient-elles ! – sont douées de l'entendement – dans des proportions très différentes, il est vrai. D'autant qu'ils l'appliquent à la bassesse et au mal ! Devrais-je pour autant les tenir au même rang que vous et moi ?

– Trolls et gobelins sont des moqueries des peuples libres. Leurs crimes nous les rendent aliénés et odieux, leur déniant le rang d'êtres de pensée. Vous avez, maître Corruscin, le droit et le devoir de les traiter en ennemis. Mais jamais vous n'eûtes, j'en suis certain, l'idée de les manger !

– J'en conviens. Mais pour en revenir aux lapins, soyez rassuré. Nos petits compagnons doués de parole n'aventurent pas leurs longues oreilles au-delà des limites de notre vallée. Leur aptitude à la pensée, bien que souvent cantonnée au manger, leur sert au moins à cela !

Gerry n'était pas bien sûr de pouvoir se satisfaire de ce compromis philosophique, mais le duo approchait de leur destination. Ils s'engagèrent dans la pente couverte de térébinthes et de bruyère. Le sommet de la colline était percé de nombreuses grottes, qu'une immense pierre plate couronnait, soutenue par quelques mégalithes. Gerry se demanda quel titan avait pu pétrir ce promontoire au premier âge du monde. Une forêt de petits chênes et d'aubépines noueuses le recouvrait. Entre les gigantesques piliers de roche brute s'enchevêtraient les racines de cette chevelure verdoyante, avant de plonger dans le sol sous les salles. Des cloisons de pierre assemblées avec art, des entrelacs de tissus anciens, des motifs d'osier tressé, aménageaient ces grottes en labyrinthe.

Gerry et Corruscin entrèrent sous la voûte, où proliféraient des plantes vivaces et des fleurs éclatantes aux murs et au plafond. Dans les alcôves que formaient ces mosaïques hétéroclites, se mêlaient les ornements les plus divers, aussi bigarrés qu'aurait pu l'être, dans l'esprit d'un hobbit, l'histoire tourmentée d'Eriador. S'y entassaient des tartans des Hommes des Collines de Dun, les soieries aux riches teintures vendues sur les quais de l'antique Tharbad, l'héraldique nostalgique des Dúnedain d'Arnor, et quelques tulles d'une grande beauté, sans doute l'œuvre des elfes. Gerry reconnaissait des vieilleries qui lui rappelèrent la mystérieuse retraite de son grand-père au fond du jardin de Bourg-de-Touque. Un bouquetin des Monts de Brume, sculpture de buis polie par les ans, semblait surgir des limbes d'au-delà de la mémoire. Les peintures murales évoquaient des terreurs animales du fond des âges. Elles rappelaient à Gerry ses pires cauchemars d'enfant hobbit. D'antiques sagaies les avaient clouées à la paroi, exorcisant leurs appétits carnassiers, tandis que des instruments de musique oubliés des Hommes égrenaient silencieusement quelque lamentation funèbre.

L'une des niches semblait abriter la chambre mortuaire d'un guerrier de jadis – la lance et l'épée d'acier disposées devant un laraire solennel, où s'empilaient la cuirasse, le casque et les jambières de bronze, chamarrés d'aigrettes et de panaches pourpre défraîchis. D'une salle à l'autre, un rocher, une pierre de couleur étrange, une concrétion inattendue rappelaient à Gerry les collections d'objets trouvés de son enfance. L'antre d'Avacuna paressait la mémoire des contes perdus de l'humanité, comme une cabane abandonnée dans les landes brumeuses du souvenir.

Une haie de noisetiers, de sureaux et de prunelliers sauvages ceinturait les grottes, où nul n'osait s'aventurer, hormis Corruscin et son hôte. Car les épouvantables cris qui s'élevaient de l'une des grottes décourageaient toute curiosité. Les hurlements rappelèrent à Gerry les protestations de terreur du goret mené à l'abattoir.

– On me tue, on m'arrache à moi-même ! Qui aura pitié d'une pauvre pelisse de blaireau ?

Une jeune femme se penchait avec sollicitude mais fermeté sur le malade qui prétendait souffrir le martyre et se plaignait sans discontinuer :

– Mais veux-tu bien te taire, vilain carcajou ! Ta concupiscence n'est-elle pas responsable de tes douleurs ?

– Est-ce ma faute, si Grimberthe ma compagne s'est réfugiée sous les genêts épineux ?

Maintenant d'une forte poigne le blaireau tapageur, la jeune femme retirait une à une, avec énergie et dextérité, les épines de genêts plantées dans le dos et le derrière du patient. Des boucles auburn encadraient son visage ovale d'une grâce elfique, dont la pâleur se rehaussait de mille taches de rousseur qui scintillaient comme des lucioles brunes un jour d'été. D'audacieuses tresses domestiquaient à peine cette crinière rebelle. Ses yeux en amande, d'un azur profond et hypnotique, se posèrent sur Gerry qui, figé par le charme, remarqua à peine les longues oreilles pointues et mobiles de la fille.

Ils se contemplèrent interdits un long moment. Gerry crut percevoir le feulement des lynx de Dorthonion1 lorsque le monde était jeune, chantant la liberté des hautes forêts enneigées. L'appel du fauve s'élevait, impérieux et vital, et dans son injonction ambiguë se mêlaient l'instinct de mort et l'instinct de vie – faire des petits et tuer pour les nourrir. Avacuna, la maîtresse de lieux, contemplait l'enfant-homme avec la concupiscence mêlée du prédateur et de la femelle en chaleur.

Mais elle ne lâchait pas le blaireau. Maître Corruscin, qui observait d'un air attentif quoique sur la réserve, hocha la tête. Il allait prendre la parole lorsque le patient s'impatienta de façon véhémente :

– Laisserez-vous un pauvre blaireau souffrir les cents morts avant de le soulager ?

Avacuna, comme fouettée par cette ingratitude égoïste, se tourna hargneuse vers le blaireau immobilisé sous sa lourde poigne :

– As-tu idée des souffrances de dame blaireau lorsqu'elle enfante du fruit de tes empressements ? Souffre donc encore un peu, toi qui n'hésitas pas à la poursuivre de tes assiduités jusque dans un buisson de genêts épineux !

La jeune femme reprit derechef son ouvrage, arrachant tout à la fois des cris de douleur et les longues épines qui en étaient la cause. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle posa sur le dos de l'animal un cataplasme de feuilles enduites d'un baume collant, et libéra le geignard qui s'éloigna en grognant.

Les yeux magnétiques d'Avacuna se posèrent à nouveau sur Gerry, qui avait repris le contrôle de ses sens et concocté une entrée en matière, qu'il trouvait pleine d'humour et de distinction :

– A beaucoup appris qui a beaucoup souffert !2

– Que savez-vous de la souffrance, jeune et dodu fils des Hommes ? Les humains infligent plus souvent qu'ils ne subissent les souffrances du monde !

– Ne vous y trompez pas, O fée protectrice du peuple des terriers ! Vous avez devant vous un hobbit, non un juvénile représentant des Grandes Gens !

– Un Holbytla, fils du fleuve ! Votre genre semble taillé pour jouir des plaisirs terrestres !

– Mon peuple a appris dans la douleur que le travail et l'entraide éloignent la disette. Notre ami Grimbert3, qui semble souffrir le martyre, saura désormais se défier des piquants !

– Mais saura-t-il reconnaître qu'il importune sa compagne ?

– A chaque jour suffit sa douleur et sa leçon… Peut-être lui faudra-t-il d'autres dards ?

La mesure du hobbit sut plaire à Avacuna. Il y avait bien longtemps que les plaisirs subtils d'une conversation élevée lui étaient refusés – et encore plus longtemps qu'aucun hobbit n'avait traversé les Monts de Brume. Son humeur taquine provoqua son visiteur :

– Trop souffrir rend aigre, pas assez, niais.4 Quelle est votre souffrance ?

– La plupart des hobbits souffrent de niaiserie tout autant que d'aigreurs d'estomac. Puissiez-vous en déduire que nous avons trop souffert pour négliger les plaisirs, mais pas suffisamment pour en craindre le manque.

La jeune fille leva un sourcil ravi – ce jeune hobbit maniait le paradoxe avec une certaine élégance ! L'étincelle de désir fauve que Gerry entrevit dans ce regard lui noua quelque peu l'estomac. Mais Avacuna le saisit par le coude, lui sourit aimablement et s'éloigna en sa compagnie, adoptant le ton badin du hobbit. Maître Corruscin ajusta son monocle d'un air philosophe et se retira dignement, sachant reconnaître lorsqu'il était de trop.

Avacuna dépassait à peine Gerry par la taille, mais lorsqu'elle scrutait le hobbit, chacun de ses mouvements évoquait irrésistiblement la grâce limpide et la force souple du félin en chasse. Elle se mouvait en silence, perchée en permanence sur la pointe de ses longs pieds nus, couverts d'une fourrure fauve, et dont seuls les orteils, musculeux et dotés de griffes acérées, adhéraient à toutes les surfaces sans y laisser la moindre trace. Sa tunique de lin clair semblait refléter les lumières et les couleurs alentours, s'harmonisant avec les tons roux de la chevelure d'Avacuna lorsqu'elle s'échauffait, ou se fondant aux nuances de la forêt lorsqu'elle s'y coulait avec nonchalance. Son visage aux aguets trahissait à chaque instant le prédateur, particulièrement lorsque tressaillaient ses longues oreilles au panache de poils sombres, ou que frémissaient ses courtes moustaches.

Ils se promenèrent longtemps dans les saulaies en devisant de tout et de rien. Les souvenirs d'Avacuna semblaient remonter à fort loin, elle connaissait maintes choses que les Hobbits avaient oubliées. Par certains côtés, la jeune femme lui rappelait Gandalf, ses intransigeances et sa mansuétude. Mais elle se montrait ignare et désintéressée quant aux événements récents, comme si les gesticulations des mortels avaient fini par lui paraître dérisoires au regard des grandes marées des âges. Par moments, la violence sauvage de son caractère affleurait dans ses muscles félins ou son regard de fauve – le hobbit redoublait alors de courtoisie, de savantes figures de styles et de subtiles métaphores, qui charmaient la part civilisée de la jeune fille.

.oOo.

1 Monts du nord de Beleriand, recouverts de forêts de pins, au premier âge de la Terre du Milieu.

2 La chanson de Roland

3 Dans le Roman de Renart, Grimbert est le nom du blaireau.

4 Félix Leclerc


	67. La vallée évanouie - Enigmes

.oOo.

C'est ainsi que les deux jeunes gens apprirent à se connaître et vécurent isolés du monde, pendant plus d'une lune, rêvant au crépuscule ou paressant dans des fourrures dans l'antre d'Avacuna. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, ce fut Gerry qui demanda à sa partenaire de ne pas brûler les étapes... Il est vrai que la lueur féline dans les regards concupiscents de sa compagne le désarçonnait parfois jusqu'à lui faire peur. Malgré les pulsions assumées d'Avacuna, son attitude restait ambiguë.

La présence de ce hobbit, d'un bel enthousiasme juvénile, la replongeait dans ses propres années d'insouciance et d'espoir. Pourtant cette joyeuse compagnie ne pouvait effacer tout-à-fait les malheurs passés et les dangers qui hantent le monde extérieur. L'esprit vif et acéré, l'exquise politesse, l'ironie respectueuse, le goût des bonnes choses et la mode vestimentaire exotique de Gerry lui apportaient un divertissement dont elle réalisait à présent qu'elle en avait cruellement manqué. Ce hobbit appréciait les femelles de son espèce – Avacuna le sentait d'instinct, et cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire – mais elle devinait également quelque fêlure, une maturité acquise dans l'horreur de blessures toutes récentes. Enfin quelque chose d'essentiel et de foncièrement inédit émanait de ce nouveau compagnon – son désintéressement, son manque absolu de désir de puissance et de suprématie, qu'elle n'avait jamais décelé chez aucun de ses consorts précédents.

Ils échangèrent l'histoire de leurs vies. Le hobbit, pour la première fois, ne ressentit pas le besoin d'édulcorer tel passage osé, de maquiller telle trahison ou de rehausser telle fadaise. Avacuna le vit comme un bourdon insouciant et butineur, que l'âge de raison venait à peine d'atteindre, à marche forcée.

De son côté, elle éprouva des difficultés à traduire en mots les souvenirs nébuleux d'avant sa maîtrise de la langue. Ce fut un heureux hasard, qui évita au hobbit de s'effaroucher du versant animal de sa compagne.

Chacun des nombreux colifichets d'Avacuna, qui tintaient lorsqu'elle n'y prenait garde, portait une histoire ou un souvenir. Pour en savoir plus, il s'extasiait de l'extravagante variété des parures de la jeune femme, qui rivalisait avec celle de son antre. Avacuna expliquait avec hésitation les espoirs et les déceptions qu'elle avait vécus. Gerry se rendit lentement compte que son amie avait subi tellement d'épreuves et connu tellement d'ennemis, que sa confiance en le genre humain restait durablement compromise. Maintes fois son désir de s'unir à un homme de valeur l'avait menée à se découvrir, à risquer l'aventure, à forcer sa nature en quittant ses forêts.

Mais chez l'homme, semblait-il à la sauvageonne, la grandeur allait de pair avec l'ambition. La flamme dévorait l'humain au détriment de l'ordre naturel. Et toujours la démesure le faisait tomber d'autant plus bas qu'il avait suscité l'espérance. À plusieurs reprises Avacuna avait subi des Hommes la morsure de la trahison, de la désillusion et de la honte, rejetée en définitive pour son apparence ou ses aspirations. Blessée, elle était revenue couler des jours calmes à veiller sur la faune, ayant renoncé à trouver l'âme sœur mais emplissant ses jours avec ses enfants et les habitants de la vallée qui seuls l'acceptaient telle qu'elle était.

– Et vous, petit Holbytla, quel combat menez-vous ? Quel grandiose dessein se niche dans votre esprit de jeune mâle ? lui demanda Avacuna en devinant le trouble où son récit avait jeté Gerry.

Notre hobbit était un peu pris de vertiges en écoutant la jeune femme conter son passé. Il se hasarda, d'un ton un peu suffisant, à prétendre que les mœurs des Hobbits s'avéraient beaucoup plus civilisées que celles des Grandes Gens ou des habitants des pays sauvages. Le terme « civilisé » froissa la jeune fille qui demanda d'un ton offensé :

– Oseriez-vous prétendre n'avoir jamais commis de bassesse ?

Gerry craignait l'esprit pénétrant et l'intuition animale de sa camarade. Il avait déjà noté que les doubles sens la jetaient dans la défensive, que les demi-vérités suscitaient immanquablement de sa part une réaction épidermique, comme si elle craignait qu'on abusât de sa crédulité. Fut-ce par lâcheté, pour devancer le moment où ses bassesses seraient découvertes malgré lui, ou au contraire par un honnête courage en l'honneur de sa compagne ? Notre hobbit n'en sut jamais rien, mais toujours est-il qu'il conta à voix basse sa plus grande honte – comment il était entré en possession d'un anneau de pouvoir et comment l'objet avait lentement pris, malgré lui, un ascendant sur son être, l'amenant à se dépasser dans des circonstances où il aurait dû être dévoré. Jamais une intimité de cet ordre ne l'avait uni à aucune hobbite. Et il craignait que son aveu ne perdît pour lui sa singulière compagne.

Avacuna l'écouta attentivement, comme l'on attend la fin d'un cauchemar maintes fois rêvé. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se sentit soulagé – pas pour longtemps ! Mais elle ravala ses larmes de dépit :

– Les Hobbits tiennent donc bien de l'Homme mortel. Tout juste n'avez-vous pas volé cet objet ! Mais vous avez trompé les intentions de votre jeune amie par pur égoïsme ! Entendez bien mes paroles, Gérontius des Hobbits ! La rédemption reste pour l'heure à votre portée pour la seule raison que vos exploits furent accomplis au bénéfice de vos amis !

La jeune fille éplorée et confiante s'était muée de façon saisissante en une furie mi-lynx, mi-femme qui brandissait des malédictions. Elle le dominait à présent du double de sa taille habituelle, prête à lui arracher la tête d'un coup de patte griffue. Gerry terrorisé se défendit en ajoutant mauvaise foi sur maladresse :

– Je n'avais pas l'intention de la tromper ! J'ai seulement été un peu lâche ! Mais c'était bien avant tout ce voyage… J'y vois plus clair à présent. Et j'ai l'intention de me débarrasser de l'anneau… À moins que vous ne le vouliez ? Prenez l'anneau ! Ainsi je serai sauvé, je pourrai rentrer chez moi et j'épouserai Priscilla Sonnecor pour réparer mes torts ! Ainsi tout le monde sera content et je n'aurai trompé personne !

Durant sa longue vie, Avacuna avait éprouvé bien des douleurs. Mais cette morsure insidieuse, cette brûlure intérieure était un sentiment nouveau. Cet implacable et froid serpent embrasait le cœur des affres de l'amertume, étreignait l'esprit des tourments du doute – la jalousie. Et chaque tentative de l'esprit pour y remédier se soldait d'une douleur plus insupportable encore. Au comble de la fureur, elle se redressa de toute sa puissante carrure de félin et lui jeta :

– Dites-moi ce qui pourrait m'empêcher de vous priver incontinent de votre virilité ?

Gerry, dans la précipitation, ne fut guère inspiré :

– Votre conscience ? Les préceptes les plus élémentaires de la civilisation ? … Les doux moments que nous venons de passer ?... Hum… ou alors… Une occupation agréable et reposante… Un concours de devinettes ! Je sais que vous aimez bien ce genre de passe-temps !

L'incongruité des propositions du hobbit eurent sur Avacuna l'effet d'une douche froide. Ce dont elle avait envie, c'était d'un compagnon honorable et franc. Même dans un moment pareil il ne pouvait cesser de faire le poseur ! Mais après tout, peut-être venait-il de sauver sa vie ? Elle regagna le contrôle de ses nerfs à la pensée d'un duel de l'esprit. Ce jeune coq allait déchanter ! Elle esquissa un sourire mauvais :

– Fort bien ! Je prends votre virilité si je gagne ! Que demandez-vous si vous gagnez ?

Gerry hésita. Son for intérieur lui criait « faire la paix avec vous ! » Mais on ne fait pas la paix avec un fauve furieux, pas plus qu'avec une femme bafouée ravalant son dépit.

– Rentrer chez moi ! dit-il fermement d'un air de défi.

– Soit ! lança sèchement Avacuna. Sans même un instant de réflexion, elle énonça :

– _Voyageur sans bagage,_

_Légataire sans bourse,_

_Garde son héritage,_

_À l'écart de la course._

_Sait la règle du jeu,_

_Mais jouer point ne peut1._

La réponse occupait tout l'esprit de Gerry depuis quelques instants. Même sa formulation lui faisait mal par avance. Suant à grosses gouttes, il bégaya, un peu tremblant :

– Un hobbit privé de la faculté de descendance… comme un chapon !

– C'est exact ! Vous visualisez bien l'enjeux de notre duel ! Posez votre énigme…

Les énigmes sont un jeu très ancien. Les contes rapportent que même les créatures les plus viles hésitent à s'y soustraire ou à y tricher. On ne refuse pas à un condamné le droit d'y tenter sa dernière chance. Aussi Avacuna n'avait-elle pas envisagé de refuser cette offre qui sonnait comme un défi. Certaines devinettes bien tournées avaient fait le tour des contrées du nord depuis la nuit des temps, leurs nombreuses variantes couraient les tavernes de la Terre du Milieu. On pourrait donc imaginer qu'un adepte des auberges aussi assidu que Gerry se serait trouvé en position privilégiée.

Mais figurez-vous aux prises avec un adversaire terrifiant et une issue fatale en cas de défaillance… En outre, lorsque s'épuisent les poncifs, inventer sur-le-champ des devinettes respectant les règles requiert une agilité d'esprit hors du commun.

En l'occurrence, rien n'interdisait aux joueurs, comme Avacuna venait de le faire, de rappeler l'horrible enjeux sous couvert d'une énigme. Mais Gerry trouva ce procédé particulièrement déloyal et ne parvint pas à se concentrer pour trouver une énigme digne de ce nom. Après un long moment, il opta pour l'une des « vieilles lunes » de voyageurs, une énigme parmi les plus éculées des auberges de la Comté :

– _Qui sont dix compagnons,_

_Jamais lesquels n'arpentent,_

_Remuants fanfarons,_

_Ensemble cette pente ?_

Avacuna se sentit froissée par ce manque d'imagination. Elle donna la réponse avec dédain, bien qu'elle n'en eût que huit :

– Les orteils ! et enchaîna sur une énigme enfantine très proche, pour bien marquer son mépris :

– _Deux escouades rivales_

_Du plus gros au plus bref_

_Fiers bretteurs en cavale_

_Vassaux d'un même chef. _

Gerry lança la réponse d'un air triomphal, sans comprendre qu'Avacuna tentait maladroitement, d'établir une communication à travers le jeu.

– Les pieds !

Cela lui rappela une énigme qu'il avait forgée lui-même quelques années auparavant à l'auberge des Carrières. Il l'énonça sans plus attendre :

– _Le sénéchal à tout s'oppose._

_Le capitan montre la voie._

_Le sergent cru ose la pose._

_Le caporal donne sa foi,_

_Annelle d'or sa romance._

_Le soldat écoute en silence._

Gerry restait malgré lui dans le registre des membres du corps. Avacuna n'eut donc aucun mal à donner la réponse – les doigts de la main ! – déçue par la difficulté médiocre de la joute mais appréciant le style enlevé de la dernière énigme. Rentrant en elle-même, elle trouva une énigme ancienne plus relevée :

– __L'on ne peut pas m'arrêter  
Tout au cours du long chemin.  
Pour toi je m'arrêterai  
Comme pour tout un chacun.__

Gerry resta coi pendant un long moment, enlisé dans des spéculations autour des bornes comptées le long de routes sinueuses. La jeune femme tapota longuement et patiemment des doigts sur la table.

– Votre temps est écoulé ! scanda finalement Avacuna en souriant d'un air mauvais et implacable.

– Le temps, le temps, rugit Gerry au bord de l'apoplexie.

Cette fois ce fut Avacuna qui perdit ses moyens. Donner par étourderie la réponse à sa propre énigme est une erreur de débutante ! Elle secoua la tête, faisant onduler toute sa crinière rousse, ce qui inspira à Gerry la matière de son énigme suivante :

– _Sans ailes vole,  
Sans terre pousse,  
Et la désolent,  
Tourments et frousse._

La jeune femme s'était reprise. Faisant appel à toutes ses facultés, elle trouva la réponse : « La chevelure ! »Puis elle porta un coup qu'elle pensait rude :

– _Ouvre sur l'inconnu_

_Et toujours continue._

_Visite tous les lieux,_

_S'étend sur bien des lieues,_

_Ruban qui vagabonde  
Sur la robe du monde._

Mais Gerry parcourait la réponse depuis des mois. Après avoir éliminé le voyage, il répondit « la route ! » Assez naturellement, l'image du chemin le mena chez lui. Il improvisa alors :

– _Pleine ou alors vide béance, _

_Sombre ou claire selon l'aisance,_

_Bien loin du nid, pourtant douillet,_

_Trop bien garni et grassouillet,_

_Amples réserves, sans fumées_

_Mais aux volutes parfumées._

La nature secrète et casanière des Hobbits s'accordait bien avec celle d'Avacuna. La réflexion avait ramené la jeune femme à une contenance moins inquiétante. Aussi lorsqu'elle proposa « Le foyer », notre héros lui accorda galamment la réponse, bien qu'il s'agît en réalité d'un trou de hobbit. Cette entorse à l'esprit de compétition troubla Avacuna plus qu'elle ne voulut l'admettre. Son ardeur vindicative s'émoussa. Elle pensait aux Humains, à leur grandeur, leurs faiblesses et au don ambigu de la mort. Sans doute leurs légions méritaient-elles la sollicitude. Il lui revint alors en mémoire une rengaine des Hommes d'un temps éloigné. Elle donna l'énigme :

– _Je multiplie et je divise,_

_Je pontifie et je devise._

_Je ne saurais rompre ma chaîne_

_Sans condamner ce si beau frêne_

_Dont je n'ai vu que les racines._

_J'aimerais que l'on me dessine,_

_Moi, vieux maillon intérimaire,_

_De verts rameaux intermédiaires !_

Les Hobbits ont une passion pour la généalogie. C'est la raison principale qui les pousse à acquérir quelques lettres. Ils consignent par écrit les liens familiaux qu'ils connaissent pour rester en permanence en mesure d'évaluer sans erreur le degré de parenté des personnes qu'ils croisent toute la journée. D'ailleurs les liens de parenté multiples fournissent souvent la matière aux discussions entre deux voisins. Inspiré par l'arbre généalogique des Touque qui s'étalait sur plusieurs dizaines de pages dans les archives de Bourg-de-Touque, Gerry répondit rapidement :

Il s'agit d'un ancêtre !

Le visage d'Avacuna s'éclaircit. Ce jeu si ancien avait calmé sa fureur. Il était la marque d'un être civilisé. Peut-être était-il né autrefois, inventé par les sages chefs de deux clans pour leur éviter de s'entre-déchirer ? Les mots y jouaient avec le sens comme l'esprit y flattait les sens. Gerry l'avait compris et saisissait peu à peu l'envie d'Avacuna de renouer des relations de confiance. Se remémorant une énigme classique, il en soigna l'énoncé :

– _Insatiable chrysophylle,_

_Incorrigible nécrophile,_

_Terreur mortelle du froussard,_

_Calamité des vieux avares,_

_Plastronnante infatuation,_

_De son vainqueur, malédiction._

Avacuna savoura le rythme équilibré et l'érudition concise de l'énigme. À dire vrai, le premier mot de la devinette en donnait immédiatement la solution. Mais l'impénétrabilité n'était pas essentielle à une bonne énigme – il est d'abord fondamental que la réponse révélée apparaisse évidente au candidat malheureux. Bien sûr le voile rhétorique ou lexical dont l'auteur masque l'énoncé doit remplir son office pour remporter le concours, mais à ce jeu vaincre sans panache est pire que succomber sans mérite.

Du reste il n'était plus guère question d'issue fatale dans ce concours particulier, puisqu'un semblant d'élégance primait désormais chez les deux adversaires. En tout cas Avacuna semblait toute abandonnée au plaisir de la joute oratoire – Gerry pour sa part aiguillonnait son imagination, tant par l'attirance avouée qu'il ressentait pour sa compagne, que par l'appréhension d'une crise de sauvagerie, toujours possible au demeurant. Avacuna chantonna la réponse : Le dragon ! puis se mit en devoir de revisiter un classique :

– _Bien plus forte que mes parents,_

_Mais plus menue que mon enfant,_

_J'ai une gorge pour chanter,_

_Je coule mais sans me noyer,_

_Et ne dors jamais dans mon lit._

Gerry reconnut l'élégante et astucieuse variante d'une devinette bien connue dans la Comté. Il eut la coquetterie de saluer en donnant la réponse – la rivière – et sa compagne apprécia l'attention. Alors Gerry lança un énoncé plus corsé, préparé pendant qu'Avacuna réfléchissait à sa précédente devinette :

– _Aussi dangereux qu'un ouragan,_

_Mais aussi fragile qu'un bébé,_

_L'aveugle me voit, le sourd m'entend._

_Qui me veut manger va décéder._

C'était une nouveauté de son cru. Avacuna réfléchit, fronça les sourcils, changea de position, se motiva et varia les approches. Curieusement, Gerry qui tenait sa victoire formulait des prières pour que le jeu ne s'arrêtât pas tout de suite. Avacuna allait avouer qu'elle n'imaginait rien qui pût correspondre, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle tenait la réponse :

– Rien ! La réponse est « rien » !

Gerry battit des mains, positivement ravi. Avacuna rougit comme une toute jeune fille recevant son premier compliment galant, mais ne se laissa pas griser par le succès. Après une recherche inspirée, elle enchaîna :

_Si jamais l'on me découvre_

_Je commence à m'évanouir._

_Dès lors que l'on me partage,_

_N'ai cesse de m'affaiblir._

Cette fois notre hobbit sécha lamentablement. Rien de ce qu'il connaissait n'approchait de ce paradoxe. Après des sueurs et une louable persévérance, il dut s'avouer vaincu. Avacuna leva un sourcil concupiscent sur un sourire moqueur :

– Hé bien ? dois-je vous accorder trois chances ?

– Je préférerais un indice supplémentaire ! Votre devinette n'en a que deux !

– Voici :

_Si jamais l'on me découvre_

_Je commence à m'évanouir._

_Dès lors que l'on me partage,_

_N'ai cesse de m'affaiblir._

_J'ai gagné l'éternité_

_À la mort de mon geôlier._

Gerry décortiqua le dernier indice avec méthode, mais il n'en put rien conclure. Finalement, les idées de mort et d'éternité appelèrent celle du tombeau, d'où émergea l'expression emporter son secret dans la tombe pour l'éternité. Le hobbit sut renoncer à un triomphalisme qui n'était pas de mise. Il donna la réponse, « Le secret ! » et remercia sa compagne pour sa courtoisie. Le sourire charmeur d'Avacuna parlait pour elle, soulagée que le hobbit se fût montré à la hauteur. Aussi Gerry s'enhardit-il à poursuivre le jeu d'une façon peu conventionnelle :

_Implacable maître et doux,_

_Esclave lascif et fou,_

_J'éclaircis de sombres cieux,_

_J'embrume les sens du preux._

_Aveugle qui point ne triche,_

_Je rends le démuni riche._

_Auteur de vos rébellions_

_Et vos lâches abandons,_

_J'enflamme un cœur assoupi_

_Mais rends à l'esprit, folie !_

La jeune femme n'eut pas à se laisser bercer longtemps par ce petit poème pour que les accents émus de Gerry le trahissent. Son âme était déjà pleine de la réponse avant qu'elle ne la formulât. Mais elle hésita soudain – l'amour ? Il n'est pas convenable que les mortels s'unissent aux créatures immémoriales. Pourtant son destin était déjà scellé – elle donna la réponse dans un murmure. Mais elle tenait à sonder les intentions du galant. Elle composa soigneusement sa devinette :

_À__ jamais je suis vôtre_

_En excluant tout autre._

_Lorsque matin va naître,_

_Même sans me connaître,_

_Venez me rencontrer,_

_Embrassez-moi ou m'ignorez._

_Je vous rattraperai,_

_Au soir m'imposerai._

Et le miracle se produisit. Le petit hobbit, par-delà les âges qui le séparaient d'Avacuna, sut la comprendre et lire ses craintes. Il répondit très ému :

– Le destin. Mais pour ma part le seul destin que je recherche est de vivre auprès des miens, avec l'épouse qui m'aura choisi.

.oOo.

Les jours qui suivirent furent d'or. L'été qui se terminait jetait ses dernières chaleurs et la végétation renouvelait le prodige annuel de sa magnificence. Gerry apprit à connaître les animaux de la vallée. Seul Maître Corruscin montrait des dispositions pour des échanges gratifiants. Bien que certains animaux s'exprimassent très convenablement, leur conversation tournait invariablement autour de la nourriture et des petits.

Gerry avoua à Avacuna qu'en cela, les habitants du cru ne différaient guère de ceux de la Comté. Cette remarque anodine, bien qu'humoristique, frappa beaucoup la jeune femme, qui s'intéressa d'un peu plus près à la patrie de son compagnon. Gerry lui décrivit la vie tranquille et campagnarde des siens, non sans émailler son récit de portraits pittoresques. Il peignit la longue intimité des Hobbits avec la terre, révélant la Comté comme une mosaïque de cultures dans un écrin sauvage.

Avacuna elle aussi s'adonnait à l'existence simple et bien remplie de la campagne. Elle récoltait le miel, trayait ses chèvres, chérissait et soignait toute une ribambelle de petites boules de poils. Son préféré, un chevreau espiègle, gambadait autour d'elle lorsque la jeune femme s'aventurait dans les collines.

Gerry comprit assez vite que sa compagne évitait de consommer de la viande. Il la questionna à ce sujet et fut très surpris de sa réponse :

– Je respecte le pacte de Legolothië depuis que je vis dans la vallée.

– Qu'est-ce que Legolothië ?

– Elle est la maîtresse de ces lieux.

– Lui devez-vous obéissance ?

– Non pas. Mais je respecte son vœu. Elle a fondé cet endroit et en inspire les règles. Legolothië m'a beaucoup aidée autrefois, lorsque j'étais sauvage. Elle m'a guidée et… modéré mon ardeur.

– L'une des règles est donc de ne pas manger de viande. Quelles sont les autres règles ? s'enquit Gerry qui se demandait si lui-même n'en transgressait pas, sans le savoir.

Avacuna fut surprise de la formulation de son compagnon :

– Il n'y a pas vraiment de règles – disons plutôt des… germes de bienveillance maternelle. Je ne chasse aucun animal dans la vallée car je ne peux traquer ceux que je considère comme mes enfants. Je ne consomme que les bienfaits naturels qui s'offrent. Les plantes sont cultivées, mais avec mesure, en favorisant l'harmonie dans la variété.

Un matin, Gerry sortit des couvertures et fit quelques pas hors de la caverne d'Avacuna, sentant sous ses pieds le craquement des brindilles, figées par la première gelée de la saison. Une grive émergea des buissons couvrant le toit de la demeure et vint sautiller devant Gerry.

– C'est toi ? Comme je suis heureux de te revoir ! dit-il joyeusement en tendant la main. L'oiselle sauta sur le doigt et caqueta comme un petit moulin à sel, comme si elle se plaignait de n'avoir pas été reconnue les jours précédents, malgré sa persévérance… Mais bientôt la grive frottait son bec sur le doigt tendu.

Avacuna sortant de sa caverne, surprit le touchant épanchement de l'animal. Son chevreau s'approcha et renifla l'oiseau avec curiosité.

– Cette jeune grive a été élevée par les Elfes ! Vous êtes plein de surprises, maître Gérontius !

Un instant l'oiseau se tourna vers Avacuna et se tut. Puis il reprit de plus belle dans la direction de la jeune femme qui souriait en expliquant au fur et à mesure :

– La petite grive se sentait très seule. Elle vous a recherché durant de nombreux jours. Elle a failli se faire gober par un grand aigle et a dû se cacher. Elle est heureuse de vous avoir retrouvé. Elle vous presse de la suivre. Son maître lui a donné mission de vous reconduire à Fondcombe. Elle est inquiète mais pourquoi cela, je ne le comprends pas bien. Elle vous prie instamment de quitter ce dangereux endroit !

Avacuna ne souriait plus ! La petite grive se posait en rivale, traitait son foyer d'endroit peu fréquentable, et projetait de lui enlever son compagnon. Elle congédia l'animal qui s'envola et se posa non loin dans les branches hautes d'un bouleau.

– Vilaine petite grive ! Je vois que vous êtes pris dans les conseils et les manœuvres des grands ! Je me demande si vous saurez en sortir… Mais maintenant que j'y pense, peut-être est-il temps de rendre une visite…

En réalité, Avacuna elle aussi ressentait une légère oppression, lancinante et croissante, mais que la nouveauté et le bonheur de la présence du hobbit lui avaient fait oublier. Un sentiment d'urgence l'avait gagnée ces derniers jours, sans qu'elle pût en déterminer l'origine. Un vol d'oies sauvages descendant du nord passa loin sur leur gauche.

– D'ordinaire les oies des landes d'Etten ne partent pas aussi tôt ! L'hiver s'annonce précoce et rigoureux…, dit-elle pensive.

Cet événement inhabituel finit de la convaincre. Elle devait effectuer une démarche importante, peut-être décisive pour elle, et se mit en route dans l'heure. Encadrée de Gerry et de son chevreau, Avacuna trottina par monts et par vaux vers une mystérieuse destination.

.oOo.

1 Inspiré de Sacha Guitry disant des critiques littéraires : « Ils sont comme les eunuques. Ils savent comment l'on fait, mais ils ne peuvent pas le faire ! »


	68. La greffe mère - La petite âme

.oOo.

Au bout d'une heure de marche égayée de chants et d'ébats joyeux dans les ruisseaux qui dévalaient les collines, les deux compagnons grimpèrent au fond d'une combe boisée, aménagée avec l'art d'un jardinier de génie. Au milieu se dressait un bosquet de grands noyers disposés en cercle, qui semblaient se pencher vers le centre et étaler leurs branches pour le protéger. En s'approchant, Gerry se rendit compte que ces noyers, d'une variété qu'il ne connaissait pas et d'une taille exceptionnelle, formaient un dôme de larges feuilles rainurées, qui laissait filtrer des rayons d'or.

Le chevreau gambadant dans l'allée devant eux, les amoureux s'avancèrent et admirèrent les parterres de plantes délicates disposés en étoile autour du bosquet, d'où coulait un ruisseau. Son cours sinuait au milieu des parcelles en damiers, avant de dévaler la pente qu'ils avaient gravie. Les plates-bandes ravissantes se succédaient, alternant sagement fleurs, cultures potagères et plantes d'ornement. Un sens de l'ordre étranger à l'entendement humain semblait guider l'harmonie des espèces sans entraver leur vivacité. Dans l'air humide et chaud, ces plantations dégageaient une sensation d'attention bienveillante, comme si l'intrusion d'un hobbit, grand admirateur de jardins bien tenus, ne suscitait naturellement qu'aménité et confiance en dépit de la rareté de l'événement.

Empêchant son chevreau de semer la dévastation dans les parterres, Avacuna mena Gerry au pied du bosquet. Elle écarta le rideau de feuilles et l'invita à pénétrer sous la chatoyante voûte émeraude. À l'abri du grand air, une source y sourdait doucement entre les ajoncs en glougloutant une chanson de sérénité et de renouveau. Des centaines de petites fleurs multicolores végétaient dans la lumière verte et dorée qui filtrait du dais végétal frémissant, dans une fragrance délicate, un peu étouffante.

Au centre de la pièce trônait un arbre bossu étendant deux branches frêles mais fortement digitée au-dessus des plantations. Il lui manquait les rameaux qui avaient dû porter autrefois, automne après automne, les boisseaux de fruits dorés éclos pour disséminer la vie. Bosselant son écorce usée, d'un brun profond, quelques broussins rouge vif évoquaient presque le corps d'une vieille femme fatiguée. Gerry amusé remarqua qu'on eût dit une pouponnière gardée par une grand-mère endormie dans sa veille, une bonne d'enfant très âgée, figée son éventail à la main. De grandes jarres de pierre débordant d'étranges liqueurs colorées et vaguement lumineuses répandaient des parfums de résine et de fraise des bois.

Avacuna s'avança au milieu du dôme de verdure, son chevreau à ses pieds, un peu craintif .

– Legolothië, Ainée ! Quittez vos rêves anciens ! Venez boire l'eau et happer l'air à grandes bolées !

Le petit arbre s'ébroua soudain – comme une grand-mère sort d'un assoupissement fortuit. Près de la fourche principale de ses branches, deux gros nœuds striés de rouge sombre se dessillèrent, révélant des yeux marron immenses et attentifs. Son regard semblait un étang brun, sombre et lisse, au fond duquel reposaient les couches de feuilles mortes, comme autant de siècles de souvenirs. Les flammèches vertes de ses pensées, bercées là de lentes mélopées de croissance, semblaient s'éveiller et s'élever vers la surface, vers le temps rapide du monde. La profonde méditation du végétal venait s'entremêler à l'existence aérienne et trépidante, traversée par les espoirs éphémères des vanités humaines.

Une grande et fine bouche rouge tendre se dessina sous un nodule calleux ressemblant à un nez. Une voix grave et pourtant féminine s'éleva, où les torrents des montagnes roulaient joyeusement leurs galets. Dans son souffle soupiraient les fibres puissantes du cèdre d'Arvernien bercé par la brise marine. Des myriades d'épis lourds chuintaient dans ses roulades comme sous les bourrasques automnales de Thargelion. La mémoire du monde qui pousse s'échappait par cette voix. Rocailleuse comme une toux d'hiver mais douce et humide comme une pluie printanière, elle chantait la plénitude estivale et la fièvre des moissons d'automne.

– Harum, barum-ha ! Avacuna, suivante d'Oromë, je songeais aux blés mûrs sous la brise dans les prairies du Thargelion. Tu m'as tirée de rêves anciens ! Harum, Hou ! Mes brouets et liqueurs sont-ils bientôt prêts ? Mahou… Boutons et bourgeons ! Qui est-ce là ?

À la grande surprise de Gerry, la vieille silhouette noueuse tourna sa figure roussie vers lui en s'inclinant très légèrement pour le contempler. Une grand-mère accueillant le nouveau-né de sa fille n'aurait pas exprimé plus de chaleur, d'amour et de compassion que la femme-arbre. Ses bras maintenant abaissés révélaient une raideur fibreuse sous les nœuds de sa peau. Elle semblait un vieux pommier de quelques douze pieds de hauteur, tors, bosselé et roussi à la tâche dans les champs, éternellement courbé vers de jeunes pousses. Une mousse sépia et grise poussait tout autour de l'énorme broussin qui lui servait de tête. Une flamme mélancolique s'attardait dans son regard, brûlant de l'amour de ce qui vit et vivra, mais soupirant au départ irrémédiable de ce qui avait vécu.

Le hobbit s'inclina respectueusement, s'évertuant à tourner un de ces hommages dont il avait le secret.

– Gérontius, de la famille Touque, du genre hobbit ! Permettez-moi de vous complimenter pour le charme de votre intérieur !

– Voici un joli petit nom et une jolie petite voix ! Un enfant des Hommes, adannig ? Non pas ! Un lutin des collines du crépuscule ? Trop de poils aux pieds ! Brahoum ! Mais c'est un periannig !

– Nous avons fait connaissance il y a une lune, Ainée ! lui confia Avacuna sans contenir son excitation.

– Je vois que c'est un jeune mâle et qu'il te plaît, Avacuna ! Bourom… Voilà donc pourquoi tu ne m'as pas rendu visite depuis quelques jours... Il est bien loin le temps où je te gardais dans ma demeure lorsque retentissait en toi l'appel de la vie…

Gerry demanda pourquoi sa compagne avait été retenue, bien qu'elle semblât n'élever aucune protestation à ce sujet et parût y avoir consenti. La femme-pommier observa le hobbit longuement avant de lui répondre :

– Hararoum… Je me demande si un mortel peut entendre la réponse… Évitons la précipitation, mais gardons-nous de dissimuler la vérité… Houm-baroum… Hé bien sachez que c'est pour la protéger d'elle-même, pour lui garder sa fraîcheur, comme... bolom-brom… une jeune salade, et lui garder ouvertes toutes les portes de son avenir.

La femme-arbre scruta au fond des yeux du hobbit :

– Vous comprenez, j'en suis sûre, l'appel de la vie qui sourd au fond des cœurs au printemps. Har-hourrah ! Avacuna était autrefois habitée de ce seul appel, qu'elle relayait à tous. Mais elle a goûté au fruit de la parole et de la pensée… Melina cormalin miralor mettelmar… et elle a souhaité, sans s'en défaire complètement, contenir son instinct primordial et s'élever. Heruval armenel kerondagor... Souvenez-vous-en si vous vous risquiez à la juger à l'aune des préceptes de votre peuple. Elle a suivi un très long chemin...

Pour être parfaitement honnête, sur le moment notre hobbit n'avait pas tiré la substantifique moelle de ces révélations. Cependant il comprit qu'Avacuna ne répondrait jamais aux standards hobbits. Il percevait confusément qu'il serait vain pour lui de tenter d'appréhender complètement l'histoire de la jeune femme, trop profondément enfouie dans les origines du monde. Cela était très impressionnant pour lui et il sentait ces considérations lui passer bien loin au-dessus de la tête, mais il garda ces avertissements pour plus tard, dans un coin de son esprit. De toutes manières, son amour pour Avacuna avait déjà dépassé les objections que son conservatisme hobbit avait formulées. D'instinct Gerry adopta la moue de chérubin qui lui réussissait si bien auprès des hobbites d'âge mûr et répondit :

– Tout un chacun ne peut naître à la cour du Roi !

Legolothië rit – du moins est-ce l'interprétation que notre hobbit fit de son clapotis charriant galets et glaçons – et déclara :

– Arumarigperianbrum, il est mignon, mais bien conscient et fier de son charme !

Gerry rougit derechef.

– Ne le juge pas trop rapidement, Aînée ! lança Avacuna alarmée. Il parait pétri de légèreté au premier abord, mais il sait se montrer attentif et ne cherche pas la vaine gloire.

– Baies et ramilles ! Voyez-vous cela ! Pour vous autres peuples de la grande musique, le premier jugement, celui du cœur, est presque toujours irrémédiable… Mais ne soyons pas hâtifs !...

Legolothië se tut un instant. Avacuna et Gerry respectèrent ce silence, car un changement saisissant s'était produit dans la physionomie de la femme-arbre. Les flammes vertes de ses yeux semblaient à présent brûler d'un feu intense et clair, mais très profondément, comme si ses souvenirs remués eussent appartenu à un passé très lointain. Sa voix profonde se réduisit à un murmure :

– Un ami d'autrefois avait pour devise ce précepte avisé. J'étais leste et enjouée à l'époque, l'ent-femme1 la plus hâtive qui fut. Je me riais de tels conseils. Qui sait où se trouvent à présent mes compagnes et compagnons d'alors ? Lallië Valië mellianë melicornandor… Vous autres petites personnes me rappelez le temps lointain où les ent-femmes et les ents vivaient ensemble. Je n'ai pas élevé d'enture depuis un nombre incommensurable de printemps ! … lalla-lallon-mellon-ornon-fangorn-legotauron2…

La sève perlait aux yeux de la femme-ent. Gerry demanda naïvement, au grand désarroi d'Avacuna :

– Que sont devenus vos amis ?

Au fond des grands yeux bruns, les flammèches ternirent à ce souvenir :

– Certains sont tombés dans les mauvais hasards en Terre du Milieu. Parfois les ennemis – burarum – les ont abattus. D'autres sont lentement devenus « arbresques », à force de s'absorber dans les souvenirs du temps où le monde était jeune. Mais pour mes compagnes, c'est tout différent. Elles furent, il y a bien longtemps, les professeurs et les guides des Hommes d'alors. Elles créèrent de merveilleux jardins, loin d'ici, par-delà les montagnes dans une boucle du grand fleuve. Mais la guerre a détruit leurs œuvres et les a chassées…

– Comme c'est triste…

– Par défiance et par indépendance, je m'étais rendue au loin lorsque mes amis disparurent. Je cherchai longuement leurs traces mais ne pus les trouver. Mon peuple et ses œuvres semblaient avoir péri. J'errai quelques temps vers le nord sous les frondaisons de Vertbois-le-grand. Lalla-malla-mellon—nimyatauron... L'ambition d'un endroit en propre, d'une vallée que je pourrais ordonner à ma guise m'a menée jusqu'ici. J'ai vécu pour embellir cet endroit et en faire un havre de paix. J'ai parfois ressenti le besoin de revoir mes amis. Mais où trouver ceux qui auront pu survivre ? J'avais tant à faire ici que je n'ai jamais entrepris ce voyage. À présent je me languis d'eux mais ne puis quitter l'œuvre de mes mains et tous les habitants qui comptent pour moi. Peut-être le temps de me mettre en route viendra-t-il ? Car je sens dans la terre et dans l'eau qu'un changement approche…

Un regret poignant passa lentement dans le regard de la femme-arbre. Un instant, les flammes vertes clignotèrent tristement sous la surface de ses yeux sombres :

– Mais vous, Perian, vous êtes le dernier de votre espèce à traverser ces montagnes ! Tous vos semblables ont fui les marais voilà quelques temps…

– Mon peuple n'a pas gardé le souvenir précis de nos voyages, tant ils remontent loin et se perdent dans nos années d'errance avant la création de notre pays. Je viens de la Comté, loin à l'occident des montagnes. Ce sont les pères des pères de mes lointains ancêtres que vous virent venir de l'orient à travers les Monts de Brume !

– Le temps a donc passé rapidement par les plaines du monde…

– Depuis que j'ai entrepris mon voyage, je me suis rendu compte à quel point le monde extérieur, tout autour de la Comté, semble se mouvoir plus rapidement que notre petit univers quotidien. Nous autres Hobbits n'entendons que les nouvelles qui nous intéressent ou que nous sommes capables de comprendre. Par exemple, jusqu'à aujourd'hui je n'écoutais guère les affabulations de nos shirriffes du quartier nord, qui rapportaient avoir vu bouger des arbres dans les landes près des Collines Estranges. Je mettais ces apparitions sur le compte d'un passage prolongé à la taverne… Mais à présent, à moins que je ne vive un rêve, je dois admettre la sagacité de leurs hypothèses. Après tout, le monde est vaste et abrite quantités d'êtres dont nous ignorons tout !

– Sans doute est-ce particulièrement vrai des peuples mortels, qui sans cesse doivent réapprendre ce que leurs aînés avaient acquis, par le biais des chansons et des contes ou grâce aux peuples de plus grande longévité.

– Les contes perdent de leur réalité avec le temps, et les Elfes évitent les mortels. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'une personne telle que vous ! Qui êtes-vous ?

– Mon nom véritable est trop long – même pour moi qui ne suis plus aussi hâtive que jadis – aussi long que les années de croissance de mes plantes chéries. Les Elfes, qui ont tiré le peuple des Ents du mutisme, gloire leur soit rendue, me nomment Tulusdol Legolothië. Je suppose que vous traduiriez ce nom par « peuplier à la tête couronnée de fleurs vertes ». Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Legolothië.

Gerry s'inclina bien bas en retirant son chapeau, ce qui amusa beaucoup l'ent-femme. Il se garda d'en parler, mais il trouva que Legolothië ressemblait plus à un vieux pommier ployant sous son fardeau de fruits, qu'à un peuplier élancé vers les cieux. Sans doute le labeur de la terre avait-il prélevé son écot de peines, d'écorce roussie et de tronc voûté. Mais la vieille femme-arbre poursuivait :

– Pour ce qui est de mon peuple, hé bien... Nous, les Ents, fumes les pasteurs des forêts et les protecteurs des plantes.

Devant l'air abasourdi et incrédule de Gerry, Avacuna précisa :

– Les Ents sont nos aînés, ils étaient déjà présents lors des grandes ténèbres. Ce sont eux qui aidèrent les plantes à fleurir et foisonner lorsque le soleil et la lune prirent leur envol pour la première fois.

Gerry fut un peu pris de vertiges. Un arbre était très sérieusement en train de l'entretenir de l'aube du monde ! Il y avait des limites à ce qu'un hobbit normalement constitué pût absorber de nouveautés et de merveilles ! Il entendit d'un air distant sa compagne demander à l'Aînée de conter son histoire, qui avait débuté il y a fort longtemps.

La femme-arbre s'humecta les lèvres d'un peu d'eau et émit quelques gargouillis. Comme si tous reconnaissaient les prémices d'un rituel maintes fois répété, Avacuna s'assit sur la mousse, son agneau vint se blottir dans son giron, et le ramage des hôtes à plumage se tut dans les branches des grands noyers. Notre hobbit s'assit donc lui aussi, appuyant son dos contre le tronc d'un vigoureux chêne nain. Les vapeurs que libéraient les liqueurs en fermentation montaient à la tête de Gerry, et il ne sut bientôt plus distinguer ses rêveries du récit.

– Au commencement du monde, l'esprit de la création rassembla les pensées qui erraient sans but dans la pénombre, et institua un chœur. Un chant s'éleva, mêlant les thèmes de toutes ces voix. Ce qu'il advint de l'harmonie et du monde est conté ailleurs3. Mais il en résulta que de nombreux esprits, exaltés ou modestes, fauves ou grégaires, femelles ou mâles, descendirent ici pour y accomplir leur part de la création.

C'est ainsi qu'un esprit, habité du feu de la découverte, incarna dans les forêts du nord l'instinct de la chasse et de la vie libre. C'était un courageux petit esprit, sauvage et inculte, mais vif, curieux et d'une grande générosité. Il combattit les créatures mauvaises qui se répandaient en Terre du Milieu. Sa ruse et son intelligence en firent un chasseur hors pair. Or il advint que ce petit esprit sauva des griffes d'un loup-garou, un petit lynx égaré. Il l'éleva et fut dès lors habité d'un profond instinct maternel. Son genre ainsi révélé, elle parcourut la Terre du Milieu, poursuivant la chasse aux créatures mauvaises.

Elle passa par ma belle vallée, et s'y trouva bien, car le mal s'en tient à l'écart. Par la suite elle revint de temps à autres et nous eûmes la chance de nous croiser – en fait je guettais la venue de cette valeureuse petite fauvesse ! Mue par un besoin de compagnie, elle s'attacha à moi, qui lui prodiguais soins et attention. Elle se bâtissait un refuge à l'automne, dormait beaucoup en hiver et débordait d'activité au printemps, sous la forme indistincte et polymorphe d'un fauve, renarde ou lynx. Il arriva à cette âme des bois, de s'unir sous leur forme avec des prédateurs. C'est ainsi que naquit maître Corruscin, le plus civilisé des goupils à l'est de la mer, comme il a dû vous le dire lui-même, j'imagine ! Mais la sympathie de la valeureuse petite âme ne se limitait pas aux chasseurs. Ses escapades en montagne lui firent côtoyer des mouflons, libres et altiers, et elle garda toujours une prédilection pour les grimpeurs des sommets.

Legolothië la nomma Avacuna, ce qui signifie « celle qui ne courbe pas », l'Inflexible, d'après son tempérament impétueux. La fidèle petite âme fit de la vallée sa demeure, la protégeant avec férocité contre toutes les créatures sombres qui hantent les montagnes alentours.

Avacuna montrait de touchantes dispositions pour la sociabilité, petit à petit Legolothië la retint au printemps pour qu'elle contînt et canalisât ses instincts. Sous l'influence de l'ent-femme, Avacuna délaissa lentement ses formes animales, tandis que s'étoffait ses habitudes alimentaires et qu'elle assumait de plus en plus l'apparence qu'elle avait aujourd'hui.

Elle rencontrait parfois des Sindar patrouillant au nord de Fondcombe. Les elfes détenaient le pouvoir unique de la parole, et dispensaient ce don auprès de tous ceux qu'ils côtoyaient. Avacuna, dans son besoin de partage avec des êtres de pensée, se sentit élevée jusqu'à eux et paracheva sa mutation grâce à leur enseignement.

À mesure que s'affirmait sa personnalité pensante, elle perdit en instinct et en férocité, et gagna en profondeur. Préparation, prévention et anticipation entrèrent plus fréquemment dans sa stratégie de chasse et de défense. Le plaisir se mêla de joie, les frustrations devinrent regrets. La parole engendra à l'infini variantes et subtilités, semant parfois des paradoxes sur les chemins tortueux du raisonnement et de la sagesse. L'agressivité d'Avacuna s'atténua et se canalisa mais non ses peurs, qui changèrent seulement de nature : de passagères et violentes, elles devinrent sourdes mais permanentes. Ce fut là le prix de la conscience.

La petite âme se contempla dans le miroir de cette toute nouvelle conscience. L'ampleur de sa métamorphose lui donnait un peu le vertige… Elle se perdait parfois à se mirer elle-même, se demandant si elle n'avait pas perdu autant qu'elle avait gagné. Déjà une part d'elle-même lui semblait inaccessible, enfouie trop profondément. N'était-ce pas là un crime impardonnable, que d'avoir renié l'instinct qui l'avait fait naître ? Anima se tairait-elle toujours, lorsqu'Animus viendrait à l'examiner4 ?

Si la mémoire ne lui avait jamais manqué, la conscience donnait à ses souvenirs un sens nouveau. Sans éprouver de regret pour ses actes passés, elle en bannit certains à jamais.

L'attrait de la beauté, l'inventivité, le jeu – l'acte gratuit sous toutes ses formes – fleurirent en même temps qu'un besoin viscéral de partager et de transmettre ce que découvrait la petite âme. Mais une fois éclos le bourgeon de l'enthousiasme, la fleur de la lucidité porta les épines de l'inquiétude. Où se terminerait son évolution et à quelle destinée la petite âme était-elle vouée ? Cherchant vainement dans son passé les clés de son avenir, elle n'était pas bien sûre de ce qu'il y avait lieu de faire de ces dons en Terre du Milieu…

Brave petite âme, devant ce dilemme encore une fois elle se rebella – c'est elle qui choisirait, elle dépasserait toute destinée, elle prendrait son devenir entre ses propres mains ! Mais une parure encombrante, une mante gravide, qui avait pour nom responsabilité, pesait à présent sur ses épaules nues. Personne d'autre qu'elle n'allait plus la guider ou lui suggérer quoi faire, en définitive.

La petite âme se sentait bien seule sous ce poids, prise par un terrible vertige… Mais elle était généreuse, et elle fit ce qui lui sembla juste, partageant son savoir avec ses proches. Elle enseigna le langage à ses enfants et ses amis. Quelques-uns parvinrent à l'assimiler, et la plupart demeurèrent dans la vallée. Comblée par ce dépassement d'elle-même, Avacuna mesura cependant avec tristesse combien s'éloignaient d'elle la plupart de ses rejetons d'autrefois. La parole et son corollaire la conscience, ce cadeau inestimable des elfes, s'avéraient bien lourds à porter…

Alors Avacuna s'aventura hors de la vallée, en quête de réponses. C'est ainsi qu'elle rencontra les mortels. Partageant leur ardente flamme de conquérir la vie, la petite âme se lia à eux. Mieux encore que les Elfes, ils lui enseignèrent qu'une partie de nos qualités éclot dans nos relations avec nos semblables. Mais le besoin de domination et de pouvoir dévorait leurs plus grands seigneurs, ces conquérants implacables. Le temps passant, Avacuna abandonna lentement, sans se l'avouer, l'espoir d'une paix intérieure. Les âpres mortels, eux aussi, avaient donné à la petite âme un fruit doux-amer : le deuil de son désir de sérénité.

Legolothië conclut son récit avec emphase et sourire :

– Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui ma petite sauvageonne se sent remuée par un jeune perian à peine dégrossi !

Avacuna lui fut reconnaissante d'avoir brossé le tableau de sa vie, qu'elle n'aurait su peindre elle-même. Enlaçant son chevreau qui cherchait à attirer son attention, elle coula un regard inquiet vers Gerry, qui peinait à admettre cette pluie de nouveautés. Le hobbit ferma sa bouche, ouverte depuis longtemps, et répondit sans réfléchir à l'interrogation muette et anxieuse de sa compagne :

– Tu viens de loin et tu as vécu plusieurs vies ! Pourtant tu as l'apparence d'une jeune fille pleine d'énergie et impatiente de vivre. À côté de toi, je suis comme une pousse du printemps que protégerait de la neige un pin puissant et vigoureux, haut de quatre perches. Je me sens un peu diminué…

Les doigts frais d'Avacuna dans les boucles blondes de sa nuque rappelèrent au hobbit leurs instants d'intimité et de découverte. Il ne s'était pas senti, alors, dominé par une aînesse écrasante. Il avait au contraire vécu leur rencontre et leurs premières conversations comme l'accueil d'un voyageur détenant les clés d'un continent inconnu de sa compagne. Elle ajouta d'un air mutin :

– Je ne t'ai pas trouvé diminué… puis d'un ton grave : mais je me demande si nous pourrons trouver un chemin ensemble.

Legolothië avait observé avec attention la réaction du hobbit et en fut rassurée. Elle s'adressa à Avacuna sans aucun égard pour Gerry, qui se sentit ravalé au rang d'une marchandise sur un étal :

– L'homme est une chose imparfaite qui tend sans cesse à quelque chose de meilleur et de plus grand qu'elle-même.5 Il vous reste à découvrir si les Hobbits ont hérité de ce penchant. Cet exemplaire-ci ne semble ni blasé ni dépourvu de ressort. Ses semblables, qui traversèrent les montagnes autrefois, m'ont paru conserver un solide bon sens et une saine retenue. Mais il est jeune et sa véritable personnalité n'est pas encore parvenue à maturité. Je crains qu'il n'ait subit trop d'avanies ces derniers temps… mais la robustesse de son peuple pourvoira à son épanouissement.

Puis elle se pencha vers une jarre en pierre d'où coulaient des reflets ambrés et ajouta d'un air narquois :

– Pour ce qui est des craintes de diminution, voici qui devrait aider à vous assortir…

Legolothië tendit un bol de liqueur à Gerry qui y plongea le nez. Il eut la sensation d'un rayon de ruche essoré dans une essence distillée de fleurs des champs et de fraises des bois. Il s'y mêlait aussi une riche saveur d'orgeat, compliquée d'une touche acidulée – peut-être du raisin sec ? Le hobbit en voyage est comme le soldat en campagne – il profite de toutes les occasions pour tâter des richesses des contrées visitées, en particulier ses richesses culinaires. Cette potion épaisse lui apporta un coup de fouet, une impression d'énergie et de vitalité, dont les fourmillements ne tardèrent pas à gagner toutes ses extrémités.

Vous vous en doutez, Gerry dégusta sa bollée avec délectation, et jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Lorsqu'il se fut restauré, on l'envoya cueillir des baies et récolter quelques légumes, dans le but affiché de lui fournir de quoi se mettre quelque chose de solide sous la dent et de parfaire ses connaissances horticoles. Il s'éloigna, accompagné du chevreau qui gambadait autour de lui.

Une fois seules, Avacuna et Legolothië conversèrent longuement des intentions de la jeune sauvageonne. Mais l'ent-femme était préoccupée par une sourde prémonition. Avacuna lui avoua avoir également ressenti une prévention envers l'avenir immédiat. Legolothië lui avoua gravement son impuissance :

– Tu as tenté autrefois de t'unir à des mortels, qui ont poursuivi leurs buts égoïstes ou vains. Je te vois à présent, animée d'un espoir de bonheur. Ce jeune hobbit a des qualités mais je pressens qu'il traîne ennemis et ennuis dans son sillage. Une ent-femme solitaire ne peut t'aider d'avantage…

Il ne fut plus question de ce sujet, mais la petite âme savait qu'elle se trouverait bientôt confrontée à un choix difficile.

.oOo.

1 Il se trouve que « enter » en vieux français signifie « greffer, bouturer ». D'où une traduction personnelle « Greffe » pour « ent-femme », utilisée pour le titre de ce chapitre. Il n'y a qu'un pas à imaginer que le Professeur Tolkien ait donné ce nom d'Ent par étymologie, qui conviendrait particulièrement aux ent-femmes, jardinières émérites.

2 Parler des Ents donnant à peu près : « Sylvebarbe, mon doux berger des arbres de la verte forêt... »

3 Aïnulindale, le chant des Aïnur, par J.R.R Tolkien

4 Paul Claudel

5 René Descartes


	69. La greffe mère - un orage se prépare

.oOo.

Le lendemain, Legolothië se sentait préoccupée et tiraillée. Sa dernière potion avait tourné, ce qui la rendait un peu grognon et précipitée. Elle envoya donc la sauvageonne et son protégé courir les pentes à la recherche d'une fleur des alpages.

Gerry, ardent et frétillant après une nouvelle lampée de breuvage des Ents, tenait à se montrer utile. Ses cheveux devenus longs flottaient dans la brise, mêlés à ceux d'Avacuna tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient vers les pentes nord de la vallée, poursuivis ou précédés du chevreau qui gambadait dans les bruyères. Les deux compagnons se sentant d'humeur volage, l'excursion fut longue et peu productive.

Vers les deux heures de l'après-midi, le couple allongé sous les noisetiers fut réveillé par une petite grive qui n'osait pas approcher Avacuna, mais manœuvrait pour alerter Gerry. Lorsque la jeune femme s'éveilla, le volatile se percha non loin sur un pied de coudrier. Un rai de soleil inonda l'oiseau, révélant un spectacle inattendu. Avacuna enthousiaste s'exclama :

– Réveille-toi, Oh Loir lascif ! Ta gentille petite grive a découvert un présage qui me plait !

Gerry, fatigué et satisfait de ses exploits de midi, marmonna quelque chose à propos de l'heure du thé, avant de se faire secouer vigoureusement. Avacuna lui montra avec émotion un enchevêtrement d'une pousse de chèvrefeuille avec une branche de coudrier. Les fleurs blanches illuminées brillaient comme des joyaux dans le vert tendre du noisetier.

– Regarde comme c'est beau ! Ta merlette nous a réveillés pour que nous puissions contempler cela…

– Sais-tu que l'on ne peut séparer le chèvrefeuille et le coudrier sans provoquer leur mort à tous deux ?

La métaphore était trop puissante pour laisser indemne l'âme des amoureux. Gerry inspiré, devinant ce que l'on attendait de lui, composa sur le vif un Linnod :

_En bel accord un couple croît_

_Au lendemain en chœur qui croit._

Ces circonstances romantiques produisirent un effet envoûtant sur Avacuna, qui se laissa guider le reste de la journée, sans plus quitter son amoureux des yeux. De temps en temps elle enlaçait son chevreau comme les mères hobbites faisaient de leurs bébés, et le berçait quelques instants, sous le regard attendri quoiqu'un peu soupçonneux du hobbit.

Gerry s'avisa que le temps fraîchissait – des nuages menaçants roulaient leurs volutes depuis le nord. Le hobbit, qui tenait à ne pas rentrer bredouille, prit les choses en main et envoya la grive en éclaireur. Ils s'empressèrent vers leur destination, plus au nord, et ne tardèrent pas à trouver la plante convoitée grâce aux indications de l'oiseau fidèle, au sommet d'une colline exposée aux vents. Ils déterrèrent précautionneusement un plant sur trois, non sans respecter scrupuleusement les instructions de la sourcilleuse Legolothië – ils rebouchèrent les trous avec un mélange de gravier, de terre locale et quelques gouttes d'un élixir fourni à cet effet.

L'orage menaçant, ils rentrèrent bien vite au bercail. En chemin ils confièrent la précieuse cargaison de fleurs aux bons soins de maître Corruscin, qui fit honneur à sa réputation de fin coureur en terminant pour eux cette course. Les tourtereaux s'abritèrent juste à temps dans la demeure d'Avacuna, avant que n'éclatât l'orage et que la première pluie d'automne, froide et vigoureuse, ne les isolât pour un soir dans leur retraite. Ils prirent un goûter et se pelotonnèrent sous les couvertures et les duvets. La soirée fut intime – même le chevreau ne fut pas admis.

– Il ne manque qu'une bouilloire qui siffle ! laissa échapper Gerry.

Sa compagne avait considéré la journée comme parfaite. Quant à elle, il ne lui manquait rien. Elle fut donc un peu désappointée par cette remarque d'une étrange trivialité. Heureusement elle s'en ouvrit à Gerry qui lui expliqua :

– Dans la Comté, le sifflement de la bouilloire est le signe que les travaux du jour prennent fin. Le signal retentit à travers pluies et brouillards pour rappeler qu'un breuvage, tempéré avec art, vous attend pour délasser vos membres et revigorer vos esprits. Un moment de détente attendu de tous voit chacun regagner son logis ou se rendre chez un ami. Le thé est une tradition de la Comté que les clans les plus anciens ont conservé depuis les temps du Roi1. C'est une institution qui réunit riches et pauvres, même si les plus pauvres servent de la camomille en lieu et place du thé. Les maîtres de maison revêtent une tenue plus soignée après les travaux aux champs. La table familiale ou la salle à manger est apprêtée pour le confort de tous, dans une atmosphère sereine et conviviale. Les tasses sont la fierté de la maîtresse de maison. On leur invente un pedigree ou une origine généalogique lointaine. Le thé réunit les amis pour une conversation détendue. C'est l'occasion d'échanger des politesses et de prendre plaisir ensemble, après une journée de labeur ou de négoce, ou tout simplement pour conclure une agréable excursion. Et puis le thé s'accompagne ordinairement de gâteaux secs ou d'une petite collation…

– Ton peuple prend-il le thé chaque jour ?

– En réalité mon peuple se réunit autour d'une table chaque fois qu'il le peut ! répondit Gerry avec un sourire lucide. Pour nous autres Hobbits, la nourriture règle la finalité et le rythme de la journée… Mais le thé institue la paix. On boit le thé pour oublier le bruit du monde...2

Avacuna découvrait avec étonnement l'éthique de vie hobbite, évoquée avec un brin de mélancolie. Pensive, elle considérait avec tolérance les trouvailles que cultivaient les peuples, en compensation de leurs avanies. Mais elle ne pouvait repousser une pensée inquiète – les siens manquaient à Gerry, qui devrait tôt ou tard faire un choix redoutable. Le hobbit ressentit le trouble de sa compagne et la tint plus étroitement serrée contre lui.

Ces derniers jours, Gerry voyait le temps d'automne se refroidir et les pluies redoubler. Il redoutait de passer un hiver loin de sa famille, qui devait commencer à s'inquiéter, sans nouvelle de lui. Cependant, pour la première fois de son existence, une jeune fille s'était imposée à lui, avec un naturel qu'il s'était imaginé seul à posséder. Il avait accepté cette découverte avec étonnement et une certaine reconnaissance : finalement, certaines filles pouvaient donc s'avérer durablement surprenantes ! L'évidence d'une chance unique se confirmait chaque jour, et cela lui faisait un peu peur. Il s'aperçut que, s'il n'avait encore jusqu'ici, ressenti aucun véritable regret, il n'avait pas plus caressé de rêve authentique. Un songe d'avenir commençait à se dessiner, à l'endroit du cœur que le plaisir éphémère avait occupé autrefois. La peur de perdre un rêve l'étreignait à présent, quoiqu'il peinât encore à lui donner un nom. « Un homme n'est vieux que quand les regrets ont pris chez lui la place des rêves. »3 lui avait un jour dit Gandalf en parlant du Thain, qui nourrissait de nombreux rêves – un peu trop, selon le magicien ! Avoir conscience de se trouver à la croisée des chemins ne lui rendait pas le choix plus facile, ni les arguments plus clairs.

Chacun s'endormit dans la douceur des édredons et la chaleur de l'autre, sans illusion sur l'imminence d'une confrontation, mais d'accord pour la remettre au lendemain.

.oOo.

Au petit jour, le vent du septentrion soufflait ses rafales mordantes. Le chevreau se pelotonnait sur la couche aux pieds de sa maîtresse. Avacuna administra à Gerry un élixir confectionné par Legolothië. L'humeur vira immédiatement à l'aigre lorsque Gerry manda des vêtements chauds. Avacuna sur la défensive s'imagina que le hobbit envisageait un départ immédiat. Elle obtempéra mais se mura dans un mutisme qui ne lui ressemblait pas lorsque le hobbit, pour se donner du courage ou peut-être par indécision, lui demanda de faire quelques pas sous l'épaisse voûte nuageuse.

Ils suivirent le val protégé des vents, au fond duquel les saules noueux balançaient leur longue chevelure au-dessus d'une rivière sombre. À leur passage, les tiges s'écartaient en un tunnel de feuilles jaunes et vertes. Avacuna, remarquant l'appréhension de Gerry, lui expliqua que de nombreux arbres s'étaient éveillés au contact de Legolothië.

– À leur façon lente et limoneuse, les grands arbres sont capables de pensées, qui s'élèvent aux régions aériennes lorsque circule leur sève. Les soins de la femme-ent ont avivé leur besoin de grand air et de partage. Certains se sont élevés à la pensée – pas toujours pour le meilleur, malheureusement ! Les cœurs d'arbre de ruminent pas toujours une harmonie avec leurs voisins. Une fois extirpés leurs pieds de la glèbe, ils se tournent d'ordinaire vers les créatures qui parlent et se meuvent. Mais certains haïssent les êtres qui parcourent librement le monde sans s'enfouir dans la terre humide. Il n'est pas toujours sûr de s'aventurer au fond des bois sans connaître les chants qui les assoupissent.

Lorsqu'ils eurent marché une demi-heure et atteint une éminence qui dominait les bosquets de rosiers, Gerry prit enfin la parole. À dire vrai, il ne savait pas en commençant quelle serait exactement sa conclusion. Peut-être espérait-il, en récapitulant ses pensées à haute voix, lancer un débat qui permettrait de les résoudre.

Gerry évoqua le grand conservatisme de la société hobbite, ses responsabilités vis-à-vis de sa famille et de la Comté, la grande distance qui séparait son pays de la vallée. Il s'empêtra dans de pénibles considérations d'âge et termina de façon pompeuse en expliquant qu'il ne se sentait pas le droit d'exiger d'Avacuna le sacrifice de quitter la vie qu'elle s'était construite. Il s'exprima habilement, d'un ton assuré, mais il ne sut pas traduire ce qui le remuait au plus profond...

Au fil du discours, Avacuna s'était pelotonnée sur elle-même. A présent elle semblait ramassée comme pour bondir sur une proie. Ses poings serrés laissaient voir de solides griffes qui palpitaient de spasmes nerveux. Ses yeux de félins lancèrent des éclairs, mais c'est par la parole qu'elle explosa :

– Tu n'as pas le droit de décider pour moi, ce qui m'est ou non acceptable ! Tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir rester ici avec moi – c'est ton droit ! Mais tu n'envisages pas de m'inviter dans la Comté qui te manques et dont tu m'as fait rêver – cela, tu aurais dû me le dire en face. Tu rejettes d'avance sur moi et les tiens la raison de ton propre choix… La vérité c'est que tu ne veux pas de moi… Jamais je n'aurais imaginé une telle couardise de ta part !

Gerry chancela, ne trouvant rien à répondre. Il avait lâchement attendu d'Avacuna qu'elle balayât pour lui les arguments de son hésitation.

Le retour fut sinistre. Ils convinrent froidement que Gerry partirait le lendemain, muni de vivres et d'indications pour rejoindre la grande route de l'est. Comme le hobbit traînait en arrière en flattant le chevreau, Avacuna lui jeta un regard chargé de chagrin et de mépris. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua, loin au nord, un nuage plus sombre que les autres, qui rasait les crêtes et plongeait dans les vallons. Un frisson la parcourut, qui n'était pas seulement dû au froid.

Gerry, le cœur lourd, se retourna et contempla le sombre présage. Soudain un quadrupède surgit au sommet de la colline. Vigoureux et bien découplé, il avisa Avacuna et fut en trois bonds auprès d'elle. Le superbe caprin fumait dans la fraîcheur du matin lorsqu'il inclina sa ramure devant la jeune femme. Avacuna caressa son encolure et lui parla avec douceur. Mais Gerry observait avec inquiétude la nuée s'approcher rapidement dans une rumeur croissante, à la limite de l'ouïe des humains.

Des centaines de petits cris aigus, emplissaient à présent l'air lourd. Avacuna alarmée lança :

– Une nuée de chauve-souris descend du nord et sème la terreur et la désolation dans la montagne. Elles précèdent une invasion d'orques !

Gerry eut un moment d'atterrement. Il se demanda si la vallée pouvait échapper au désastre. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait les attirer ici ? Il se rappela les inquiétudes des aigles et leur conseil de guerre. Il supposa que les événements survenus à la montagne de Barum-Nahal avaient déclenché ce déferlement. Ils accouraient certainement du nord de toutes les mines vassales du Gundabad. Mais pourquoi si loin au sud ? Un doute ancien reprit le hobbit : en avaient-ils après son anneau ? Il sentit monter en lui la révolte et la culpabilité : la vallée et ses habitants étaient en grand danger, sans doute à cause de lui ! Lui fallait-il fuir et cela suffirait-il à détourner la fureur des hordes gobelines ? Pourtant on l'avait déposé par les airs, sans qu'aucun messager des orques ne puisse le suivre. Sans doute n'était-ce pas lui qui avait attiré les orques jusque-là. Il décida donc que sa fuite ne sauverait pas la vallée.

L'esprit désormais plus clair, il affermit sa volonté et déclara à Avacuna qu'il se joindrait à elle pour défendre sa maison, bien qu'il ne vît guère comment arrêter des hordes d'orques. Gerry regretta amèrement l'absence de ses compagnons. Que n'aurait-il donné pour se tenir aux côtés d'une escouade de dúnedain ou de nains en armes ?

– Lorsque les majeurs tombent, les mineurs doivent prendre la relève !4, soupira-t-il.

Il se concerta rapidement avec Avacuna. Elle convint qu'évacuer la vallée n'était pas possible – son cœur ne s'y résoudrait d'ailleurs pas plus que celui de Legolothië. La petite grive fut immédiatement envoyée prévenir l'ent-femme, s'envolant sur un mot implorant de Gerry, comme autrefois du vivant d'Arathorn. Avacuna alerta ses rejetons, qui parcoururent la vallée de tous côtés pour prévenir de l'imminence de l'attaque. Le plan de Gerry était simple – il imaginait tenir, avec toutes les bonnes volontés qu'ils pourraient trouver, la ligne de la rivière aux saules qui traversait la vallée d'est en ouest, pour finir par longer une pente escarpée. La partie nord de la vallée subirait sans doute des dommages, mais cela contribuerait à disperser la troupe d'orques.

La colline d'Avacuna se dressait non loin au sud du cours d'eau, à proximité d'un petit pont de rondins qu'avait obligeamment construit une famille de castors. Elle prépara elle-même le sabotage du pont, que l'on pouvait déclencher en tirant sur une corde dissimulée dans les herbes sur la rive sud. Les animaux, petits et grands, affluaient du nord et traversaient le cours d'eau par ce seul point praticable, tandis que le nuage menaçant s'approchait inexorablement. Brandissant des javelines et une sarbacane avec précaution, Avacuna sortit de sa grotte vêtue d'une armure de cuir et de mailles et affublée de peintures qui intimidèrent Gerry. Elle vêtit notre hobbit de la même façon, non sans éprouver une fierté mêlée d'appréhension. Elle lui remit également une courte épée, légère et effilée, sans doute l'œuvre d'un forgeron elfe dans un temps reculé. Gerry ému se souvint du dernier cadeau qu'une belle lui avait octroyé – son anneau – et considéra l'accumulation d'ennuis qui en avait découlé. Il se demanda si porter les couleurs de deux dames n'était pas présomptueux ou de mauvais augure. Mais il chassa ces pensées avec la certitude qu'à présent le cadeau était offert et accepté pour de nobles raisons, et qu'il serait employé à bon escient. Ainsi harnaché d'un haubert et d'un casque trop grands, Gerry vit se tourner vers lui l'attention de toute la compagnie des petits réfugiés et se trouva en quelque sorte institué général par la confiance collective et grégaire de l'armée des lapins.

Une rumeur aiguë et menaçante croissait lentement devant eux. De temps en temps une forme noire voletait au-dessus de la rivière, annonçant le nuage de pestilences qui allait s'abattre. Gerry tentait de renvoyer les légions de rongeurs tétanisés de peur, lorsque Legolothië arriva enfin. Elle fulminait d'impuissance mais Gerry parvint à la raisonner.

Ils tinrent longuement conseil sur la conduite à tenir. La portion de la rivière la plus facile à traverser se trouvait juste devant eux, sur moins d'un mille de long. En amont, vers le nord-est, s'étendait la combe profonde qui finissait en ravins lorsque la pente s'accentuait brusquement. En aval, vers l'ouest puis le sud, la rivière s'étalait en marais avant de rejoindre un cours rapide et dangereux.

Déterminée, Legolothië s'en fut farfouiller dans les reliques d'Avacuna au fond de sa caverne et en tira un grand sac de cuir marqué de la rune R 5, rempli de fioles de toutes sortes qu'elle amena à Gerry. S'emparant d'une petite bonbonne en étain, elle fit mine de s'éloigner puis, se ravisant, elle saisit une bourse de graines. Sous un ciel de plus en plus sombre et menaçant, elle parcourut la rive sud de la rivière en chantonnant gravement, égrenant le contenu de la bourse et versant de temps à autres un peu de liquide sombre de sa bonbonne.

Lentement la pénombre descendait, tandis que vrombissaient autour d'eux les miasmes répugnants des cavernes du Gundabad.

Endossant avec inconscience et candeur le rôle qu'il avait si souvent vu tenir à son seigneur, Gerry confia à Avacuna une mission de flanc-garde – elle rassembla ses cousins les fauves des montagnes, les cerfs aux grands bois, les sangliers fouisseurs et les bouquetins des alpages, et les mena au nord-est par les tourbières, pour contourner la rivière et se tenir prêts à fondre sur les arrières de l'ennemi. Après un dernier regard, Avacuna s'en fut, poussant sa cavalerie devant elle.

Gerry se posta sur le sommet de la colline d'Avacuna. Tandis qu'il scrutait la pénombre pour distinguer des mouvements sur la rive nord, Legolothië passa et repassa en chantonnant pour elle-même, toujours semant et versant le long du cours d'eau. Dans l'obscurité croissante, le hobbit distingua de grandes formes sombres se rassembler sur la rive sud, tandis que montait lentement le niveau de l'eau. Une large haie de ronces doublait maintenant la rivière sur une grande longueur, et elle s'épaississait rapidement. L'Ent-femme avait déployé tout son art en répandant ses élixirs de croissance. De proche en proche, de grandes formes échevelées émergeaient près de la berge en grinçant.

Soudain la nuée fut sur eux.

Les cris aigus qui emplissaient l'air, annihilaient toute pensée et rendaient fous les animaux autour de lui, braves ou couards. De gros insectes noirs et visqueux voletaient en tentant de se fixer à la peau. Dans leur vol erratique, des chauves-souris aux yeux rouges projetaient une ombre de peur et de dégoût, s'attaquant à tous les malheureux que la terreur immobilisait. Gerry se défendait bravement, chassant de sa petite dague les répugnantes créatures volantes.

Legolothië rejoignit le hobbit. Des lumières jaunes clignotaient à présent dans les yeux de l'ent-femme, qui se saisit vivement d'un vase en terre, au fond d'un sac qu'elle avait amené. Un fluide épais perlait à travers la céramique poreuse. Legolothië, marmonnant quelques imprécations rauques et vibrantes de fureur contenue, versa dans le vase, quelques gouttes d'un distillat de sa composition. Après un instant, une fumée légère commença à s'échapper du récipient, répandant des effluves vivifiants, aux arômes indécis mais d'une âpreté saine et revigorante.

Aussitôt le nuage pestilentiel de bestioles volantes s'écarta de la colline. L'ent-femme plaça le bol dans un filet de chanvre, et suspendit le tout à la haute branche souple d'un coudrier, au sommet de la colline. Sur son ordre, un couple de belettes y grimpa agilement et firent osciller la branche, imprima un ample mouvement de rotation au récipient. Alors une sorte de bulle d'atmosphère salubre s'établit autour de la colline d'Avacuna, débarrassant l'air alentour des détestables chauves-souris et autres sangsue volantes, jusqu'à englober tout l'espace entre la colline et le pont.

Un grand nombre d'animaux se réfugièrent près de Gerry – renards, blaireaux, fouines et furets faisaient corps, au milieu des cohortes de lapins et de campagnols, l'air terrorisé mais incapable d'un autre courage que leur seule présence.

La horde de gobelins approchait. Derrière les cris stridents des chauves-souris, on percevait leurs râles gutturaux et leurs pas lourds. Gerry imaginait d'énormes orques à la gueule sanglante et aux mains griffues, brandissant des cimeterres acérés dans d'ignobles remugles de tanière. Il n'était pas loin de la vérité concernant l'odeur des orques. Mais la tribu qui montait à l'assaut était d'une espèce petite et vive – les guerriers portaient de fines sagaies et des boucliers légers.

Soupçonneux, les orques s'arrêtèrent devant la rivière, dont les eaux noires peu engageantes bouillonnaient curieusement. Ils poussèrent de hideux cris de guerre, invectivant les ombres indistinctes au-delà de la rivière. Leur masse grouillante se pressait à présent devant le pont. Ils devaient avoir atteint la rivière en amont et, rebutés par l'effort nécessaire pour la traverser, avaient suivi son cours jusqu'à rencontrer un moyen d'y parvenir. A présent qu'ils l'avaient trouvé, ils semblaient hésiter à passer le pont. Gerry sentait un flottement dans les rangs sales et mal tenus de la soldatesque gobeline.

Nul chef ne s'imposait pour cristalliser la haine et pousser en avant la troupe débraillée et beuglante, qui contemplait l'eau avec une moue de défiance. Il est vrai que la rivière avait beaucoup monté et que sa surface d'encre se crevait de temps à autres d'un ploc flasque et visqueux, peu engageant.

Comme Legolothië revenait à ses côtés, Gerry se surprit à penser :

– Nous aurions bien besoin d'un magicien ! Lui saurait faire la lumière où tout espoir semble défaillir…

En songeant à cette aide au-delà de toute espérance, Gerry revit des sourcils froncés bien connus lui intimant de se battre avec toute son intelligence et tout son cœur.

Alors le petit hobbit sortit son anneau et l'éleva bien haut. À cet instant la voûte nuageuse se déchira, lançant un rayon lumineux éphémère qui éclaira le pied de la colline où se tenaient Gerry et l'ent-femme. Les pierres jumelles brillèrent de mille feux durant quelques instants. Gandalf veillait-il sur eux dans ses pérégrinations lointaines ? L'événement, bien que fortuit, suscita chez notre hobbit une témérité inhabituelle. Exalté comme l'eût été un prince héritier impatient de faire ses preuves, il cria :

– Retournez à vos cavernes malodorantes ! Le jour du monde n'admet pas que vous ternissiez sa gloire !

Quelle formule incisive ! Quel rythme plein d'allant ! Quelle autorité dans le ton de cette voix fluette de hobbit à peine sorti de l'adolescence ! Mais que croyez-vous qu'il arriva ?

Les gobelins, décontenancés un moment par l'aspect putride de la rivière, virent sur la berge opposée, dans un rai de lumière, une grosse vieille souche sous laquelle s'abritait un petit garnement prétentieux vêtu de mailles brillantes. Le freluquet brandissait des armes trop grandes et tenait des propos trop grandiloquents pour quelqu'un d'aussi petit. Et voilà qu'il fanfaronnait en brandissant un bijou doré ! Voilà qui était trop bien pour lui, ce sale petit voleur ! Et on allait lui enseigner une autre chanson !

Un gros orque à l'air sournois lui lança une invective désobligeante qui fit s'esclaffer ses camarades. Fort de son succès rhétorique, la brute s'avança à pas décidés sur le pont, suivie de ses congénères qui se pressaient à présent pour être les premiers à prendre part à la curée ou profiter du spectacle, jouant des coudes et des armes s'il le fallait.

Alors que la confiance de Gerry s'effritait, l'éclaircie s'évanouit et la pénombre retomba sur la colline. Le hobbit vit avec angoisse l'armée de lapins se débander de tous côtés. Qu'avait-il espéré ? Seuls quelques solides compagnons, blaireaux et renards, demeurèrent aux côtés de Legolothië et du hobbit, face à la marée montante des créatures cruelles et retorses. Pris de panique, Gerry se retourna vers la colline, la seule idée qui surnageait dans la tempête de ses pensées était de se barricader dans la caverne d'Avacuna.

Il se précipita.

.oOo.

1 En réalité cette tradition remonte bien avant la fin des Rois d'Arthedain (en TA 1979). Le thé était une denrée d'importation transitant par le grand centre d'échanges commerciaux de Tharbad. À partir de l'année TA 1409, le royaume de Cardolan périclita. Le commerce fluvial et routier déclina. C'est alors que la culture du thé s'introduisit lentement dans les serres du quartier sud pour suppléer les carences.

2 Lu Yu, Maître de thé sous la dynastie Tang (618-907)

3 John Barrymore

4 Le seigneur des anneaux. J.R.R. Tolkien

5 Gandalf, lorsqu'il eut vent de l'aventure à Fondcombe, émit l'hypothèse que ces élixirs étonnants pouvaient appartenir à son cousin, un digne magicien du nom de Radagast, qui vivait à présent de l'autre côté du grand fleuve dans le pays sauvage.


	70. La greffe mère -Bataille au pont de bois

.oOo.

C'est alors que la chance choisit de le rappeler à ses devoirs. Le hobbit, alourdi par son encombrant attirail, se prit les pieds dans une grosse corde qui traînait parmi les herbes. Il tomba à terre. La corde ! Le pont ! Il se releva péniblement sous le poids de son armure, saisit le cordage commandant le pont piégé et tira de toutes ses forces.

Les orques avançaient sur les planches, en beuglant d'un air sauvage. D'abord lentement les rondins surchargés commencèrent à se désolidariser, puis ils se délitèrent en quelques secondes, jetant à l'eau plusieurs dizaines d'orques terrorisés. L'orque fort-en-gueule montra, à cette occasion, qu'il avait un bel organe : on l'entendit hurler, son cri de chef dominant les beuglements veules de ses congénères, alors qu'il sombrait dans les eaux noires.

Il faut vous dire que les orques ont une peur viscérale et un dégoût profond de l'eau. Mais la rivière était à présent au plus haut. L'élixir que Legolothië y avait versé semblait avoir ralenti son écoulement, comme si une épaisse couche de vase ou une prolifération d'algues l'encombraient.

Les gobelins se débattaient et couinaient comme des gorets en glissant dans les eaux qui semblaient d'une encre huileuse. Bien peu reparurent à la surface, comme si la vase collante ou les algues visqueuses les avaient retenus au fond. Quelques–uns tentèrent désespérément de s'appuyer sur leurs congénères pour fuir cette eau ensorcelée, mais ils s'enfoncèrent inexorablement.

Gerry, mortifié par sa chute mais soulagé par son effet inattendu, se libéra des nœuds qu'il s'était lui-même infligés, tandis que, sur l'autre rive, les gobelins assistaient en colère à la déconvenue de leurs congénères.

Il n'est pas dans la nature de cette sordide engeance d'éprouver de la compassion pour des frères d'armes tombés au combat. Lorsqu'elle ne pique pas leur fierté tribale, la souffrance ou la terreur d'un camarade, c'est-à-dire un rival, un voleur et une menace, les réjouit grandement. En l'occurrence, il ne vint à l'esprit d'aucun orque, de tendre une perche aux malheureux qui surnageaient avant de succomber. En revanche il leur est agréable d'évoquer en bande les lentes tortures infligées aux prisonniers, ou le repas qu'ils en feront ensuite.

Leur troupe lamentable pensait n'avoir qu'à tendre la main pour saisir leur proie. À présent un obstacle considérable s'était dressé devant eux. C'est pourquoi la cohorte désordonnée se mit dans un état de fureur indescriptible, dans une surenchère de haine verbale. Ils lancèrent moult flèches et sagaies, sans grand résultat. Quelques solides blaireaux et renards furent malheureusement touchés et succombèrent dans d'horribles convulsions, car les armes de jet de ces détestables créatures étaient enduites de poison.

Après plusieurs minutes de démonstrations de fureur assez stériles, quelques gobelins plus futés que les autres s'écartèrent de la rive et commencèrent à couper des arbres. À force d'invectives, ils convainquirent les autres de leur prêter main forte. Les gobelins ne fabriquent pas de belles choses, mais ils sont astucieux et leur nombre pallie une grande paresse individuelle. Bientôt de nombreux troncs furent entassés sur la rive, puis poussés à l'eau. De la rive sud, Gerry, Legolothië et leurs amis impuissants observaient avec détresse les troncs s'amonceler pour compléter une sorte de pont flottant.

Avant qu'il ne fût terminé, l'ent-femme s'approcha du bord. Elle avait l'air inquiète, mais sa détermination restait intacte. Gerry eut la sensation que le bocage de la berge s'était épaissi. Au milieu des ronces qui encombraient la rive sud, se dressaient des saules, dont les branches pendantes semblaient frissonner de convulsions horrifiées. Gerry se rendit compte que la berge nord n'en comptait plus aucun – pourtant il était sûr d'en avoir vu sur les deux rives auparavant…

Legolothië allait et venait le long de la rive, chantant bas un air sourd et frappant du pied en rythme, comme si elle encourageait la terre et les racines à se réveiller pour faire face à l'envahisseur.

Mais à présent les orques passaient à l'assaut, bondissant sur les troncs flottants empilés dans le lit de la rivière. La tâche leur fut difficile. Les troncs instables tournaient ou se déplaçaient – ils furent rapidement couverts d'une eau grasse et devinrent très glissants. À nouveau de nombreux gobelins trouvèrent la mort en tombant à l'eau, écrasés entre leurs masses énormes.

Après tout, l'idée des horribles créatures ne semblait pas si habile ! Gerry tirait à présent avec sa fronde sur les silhouettes simiesques, au grand plaisir des blaireaux qui hurlaient « Au bain ! » chaque fois qu'un orque tombait à l'eau grâce aux tirs du hobbit.

Après plusieurs tentatives, les gobelins cessèrent de tenter la traversée et résolurent de consolider leur pont. Ils coupèrent des arbres supplémentaires, les lièrent entre eux et les poussèrent par-dessus les premiers, de façon transversale. Cela leur prit beaucoup de temps, mais désormais ils pouvaient traverser à peu près en sécurité – et les blaireaux n'avaient plus du tout envie de rire !

Les hordes du Gundabad se lancèrent à l'assaut, déterminées à exterminer toute vie sur la rive sud. Quelques-uns furent fauchés dans leur élan par les projectiles de Gerry, mais la plupart s'abattirent avec violence sur la berge, s'enfonçant en beuglant dans les ronces. Quelle ne fut pas leur stupeur lorsque les arbres de la berge s'en prirent à eux !

Les saules sont des arbres placides, d'ordinaire. Ils sucent inlassablement les eaux par leurs racines profondes, en tanguant du chef de façon indolente. Mais ils ont un cœur sec et aussi sombre que les longs tourments qu'infligent les gobelins, qui coupent et laissent à pourrir les arbres pleins de vie. Ils détestent qu'on les tire de leur léthargie, et ceux-là étaient particulièrement remontés. Leur sourde colère se déchaîna contre ces bipèdes, avec toute la ténacité de radicelles s'étendant pendant de longues années, concentrée en quelques secondes de lutte. Les saules, que le contact prolongé avec Legolothië avait rendu « entiques », se montrèrent virulents et sans pitié.

La première vague de gobelins fut démembrée, la seconde décapitée, la troisième écrasée sous une racine, les suivantes indifféremment projetées à l'eau, étranglées par les lianes ou perforées de coups directs à l'abdomen. Le carnage dura aussi longtemps que la fureur des gobelins s'avéra plus forte que leur couardise.

Alors la troupe dépitée et clairsemée des orques se retira sur la rive nord, sévèrement ébranlée mais pas encore vaincue. Longuement, les champions aux yeux obliques pleins de ruse mauvaise, concoctèrent une riposte, non sans s'opposer parfois en rixes sanglantes les uns contre les autres. Enfin plusieurs s'avancèrent avec des torches à la main, qui dégouttaient d'un produit visqueux. À l'arrière-plan s'élevaient à présent quelques hauts feux qui menaçaient de s'étendre. Les torches furent projetées par-dessus la rivière, sur les saules dont plusieurs souffrirent grandement. L'un d'eux flamba en quelques secondes et mourut en hurlant sa douleur, sous les horribles quolibets vengeurs de la soldatesque du Gundabad.

Les vieux arbres, ivres de rancœur, se précipitèrent à l'assaut malgré les avertissements de Legolothië. De défenseurs retranchés et victorieux, les malheureux allaient se muer en proies faciles sur l'espace découvert de la rive nord. Les gobelins reformaient leurs rangs, et armaient leurs torches pour une forme de combat où ils savaient détenir la suprématie et attendirent l'assaut désordonné des arbres entiques en savourant d'avance leur victoire.

C'est alors que la troupe d'Avacuna s'abattit comme la foudre dans le dos des orques. Elle avait patiemment attendu le moment propice, anxieuse d'entraîner toute la troupe de ses enfants – peut-être à leur mort – contre une horde bien armée et cruellement entraînée.

Cependant elle ignorait une chose importante. La vallée n'était pas attaquée par les bandes coalisées du Gundabad reconquérant les Monts de Brume septentrionaux. Il s'agissait au contraire d'une tribu vaincue, chassée du pouvoir suprême à la faveur des guerres déclenchées après le départ des dragons, et repoussée vers le sud. Les habitants de la vallée ne pouvaient le savoir, mais ils avaient devant eux les fuyards désunis d'une troupe dépourvue de chef suprême.

Aussi la charge d'Avacuna fut-elle décisive. Les grands cerfs jetaient à terre les vaincus du Gundabad qui finissaient éventrés par les hordes de sangliers. L'aile droite toute entière des gobelins, prise de panique et poussée par les bouquetins des montagnes, se trouva projetée dans la rivière et ne put en réchapper. Les orques, diminués de moitié, sans chef capable, se crurent perdus et se débandèrent. Ils furent brisés entre le marteau et l'enclume. Avacuna, radieuse au milieu du carnage, réduisit méthodiquement les îlots de résistance et fit poursuivre les fuyards. Bientôt Legolothië qui avait traversé la rivière en portant Gerry, déposa le hobbit à terre. Tous les habitants de la vallée étaient aux prises avec les envahisseurs et les acculèrent aux abois. Gerry se trouva par hasard aux côtés de sa chasseresse bien-aimée, alors que les ennemis étaient éradiqués alentours. Jamais le fruit du courage ne fut partagé avec autant de ferveur. Gerry et Avacuna engagèrent leur foi dans un regard et scellèrent leur destin en retournant au combat.

.oOo.

Avacuna s'élança pour conduire la poursuite, faisant vœux que jamais aucun gobelin ne regagne sa tanière dans le nord.

Gerry s'en retourna vers la rivière pour assister Legolothië qui réduisait les derniers carrés orques. Éprouvé par la bataille et suant sous son casque, il marchait d'un pas rapide, lorsqu'il se sentit violemment poussé dans le dos.

Il s'effondra, entraîné par le poids de son armure. Immobilisé au sol par l'horrible masse d'un orque pesant sur lui, il suffoquait sous l'haleine fétide de son ennemi.

Les orques sont coutumiers de ruses de guerre particulièrement sournoises. Échappant à la fureur ennemie en feignant la mort, ils fourbissent en catimini quelque coutelas empoisonné tandis que se déplace le front du combat, pour surgir par surprise sur les arrières de l'ennemi.

Le hobbit fut près de perdre connaissance, mais sa conscience parvint a surnager – juste assez pour souhaiter succomber sans trop souffrir avant l'inévitable. Mais l'inévitable ne lui serait infligé qu'après une ultime et pénible épreuve…

Une main griffue lui arracha son épée dans un juron de dégoût et le retourna sans ménagement.

– Qu'est-ce que ça a dans ses sales mains elfiques ? Où est-ce que ça range son trésor ?

Gerry tressaillit – une sorte de malédiction l'avait poursuivi et, en définitive, l'avait mené à cette fin prématurée ! Il en éprouva une étrange satisfaction – les tentations et les faux-semblants allaient cesser. Au moins avait-il rencontré une âme amie avant de quitter ce monde…

Des mains répugnantes le palpaient impatiemment. Entre ses paupières aveuglées par la sueur et la poussière, Gerry vit un crâne brunâtre, décharné et couturé de cicatrices roses où pullulaient des vers, se pencher sur son visage et le scruter attentivement. Tandis que les yeux d'aliéné injectés de sang portaient des regards envieux, des fosses nasales nauséabondes le reniflaient fébrilement. Submergé par l'horreur, le hobbit vomit.

Dépité par ses recherches infructueuses, la créature saisit la cote souillée du hobbit et la lui retira avec une brutalité inouïe, lui entaillant le nez et une oreille. Immobilisant toujours le hobbit de l'horrible force de ses bras tors et velus, l'orque inspecta avec rage le revers de l'armure. Gerry ne put contenir quelques réflexes de protection qui n'échappèrent pas à l'œil averti du tortionnaire. Abandonnant la cotte, l'orque plaqua Gerry au sol avec un genou sur l'estomac. Le pauvre hobbit sut sa dernière heure arrivée. Il tenta une ultime diversion, contraignant sa gorge brûlante à proférer ses derniers sons :

– Attention à vous, mes trésors sont elfiques ! Vous ne pourrez y porter la main ! Vous serez brûlé !

Les mains cessèrent un instant leur odieux furetage, hésitèrent puis attrapèrent Gerry par le cou, qu'elles serrèrent jusqu'à ce que le rictus de la victime vînt à ressembler au sourire haineux de son bourreau.

– Brûlé ? Magie elfique ? Bolg veut la magie de guerre de l'elfe !

Les mains ne farfouillaient plus – elles appliquaient leur implacable force à anéantir la vie. Entre les doigts répugnants brillèrent soudain les mailles du collier des nains, qui dépassaient de sous la tunique du hobbit. L'orque ébloui cessa son étreinte et s'attaqua au bijou, cherchant à l'arracher. Gerry put enfin inspirer profondément et dans son dernier instant de lucidité, glissa la main dans son gilet déchiqueté pour saisir sa blague à herbe. L'orque aperçut la bourse de velours cramoisi et tenta de s'en emparer. Mais Gerry la lança aussi loin qu'il put, de son petit bras ankylosé. La précieuse blague parcourut mollement une perche à peine avant de s'écraser sur un son clair que Bolg interpréta comme le tintement prometteur de l'or. En un éclair, Gerry capta dans la pupille jaune de l'orque, le sentiment de victoire et le désir de se débarrasser de son encombrante proie. Bolg se dressa, prêt à porter le coup de grâce.

Mais la chance n'avait pas totalement abandonné notre héros. Legolothië venait de lancer un cri de victoire, qui rappelait les sonneries de trompette des royaumes elfiques de jadis. Écumant et s'accroupissant pour mieux déguerpir, Bolg eut un instant d'hésitation, scrutant tour à tour le collier des nains au cou de Gerry, la blague alléchante à quelques pieds de lui et la rive d'où tonnaient ses ennemis. Gerry, qui sentait dans son dos depuis qu'il se trouvait au sol, la douleur d'un objet dur et coupant, se contorsionna jusqu'à l'atteindre. Sa main se referma sur un long coutelas orque, effilé et hideux.

Le regard anxieux et furibond de l'orque revenait vers Gerry lorsque la lame du hobbit fusa vers le flanc de l'ignoble créature. Bolg, rapide comme un serpent, se détendit brutalement pour éviter le coup, sans y parvenir complètement et effectua un roulé-boulé vers la blague, supposée pleine de trésors elfiques.

Laissant Gerry et son collier, l'orque saisit la bourse, brisa la pipe, déchiqueta le paquet d'herbe à pipe et s'empara de l'anneau. Triomphalement, il se redressa et contempla sa prise de guerre, narguant Gerry d'un regard narquois :

– L'or des elfes ne brûle pas… Sssale petit menteur !

Puis Bolg éleva son index et passa l'anneau à son doigt hideux, en forçant pour dépasser la dernière articulation. Il fut secoué d'une décharge d'adrénaline et de satisfaction qu'il n'avait encore jamais connue. Le pouvoir semblait descendre sur lui et gagner ses membres. Sa blessure au côté n'était rien, il ne la sentait même plus ! À ce moment il parut plus jeune, fort d'un avenir où se développerait sa pleine stature, grâce à la magie elfique du petit anneau.

Gerry de son côté, ne put supporter de se sentir floué, dépossédé du précieux trésor et de la relation tissée avec son étrange pouvoir. Pris d'une frénésie aveugle et mû par une énergie insoupçonnée, le hobbit se releva et se précipita sur Bolg. Jamais aucune rage, ni aucun exercice conscient de sa volonté, non plus qu'aucune peur n'étaient parvenus à mobiliser une détermination aussi implacable.

– Rendez-moi mon trésor ! Mon Précieux ! Il est à moi ! hurla le petit hobbit en portant un coup en plein élan aux genoux de son adversaire.

Bolg esquiva le coup avec tout l'art d'un gobelin du nord, rompu aux escarmouches. Victime d'un excès de confiance en lui et gêné par son estafilade au côté, Bolg perdit néanmoins l'équilibre et dut reproduire le roulé-boulé réussi il y a un instant.

Mais l'anneau trahit son nouveau maître – lorsque l'orque retrouva la station debout, il lui manquait l'anneau et le doigt !

En prenant appui sur le sol, Bolg avait déclenché le mécanisme des pierres et sectionné son index !

L'orque ne hurla que lorsqu'il eut réalisé ce qu'il avait perdu. Encore Gerry ne sut-il jamais si la douleur de son rival provenait du doigt ou de l'anneau perdus, car à cet instant Legolothië s'approcha en grande fureur. Sans prendre le temps de proférer aucune imprécation, Bolg prit ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuit vers les montagnes.

Il n'est plus question de lui dans cette histoire, mais les elfes de Fondcombe racontent qu'il survécut et parvint à rallier une obscure tribu à l'est du mont Gram. Là, il remâcha sa douleur et sa haine, toujours sur le qui-vive et prêt à faire payer son irréparable perte à quiconque lui portait ombrage. Il en vint à surpasser les guerriers les plus forts et supplanta le roitelet de la tribu. Il se trouve qu'il était le fils bâtard d'Azog, Roi des orques de la Moria, de triste mémoire pour le peuple de Durin. Quelques années plus tard, Bolg devint le Roi incontesté du Gundabad, suzerain des clans des Monts de Brume et des Montagnes Grises.1

.oOo.

Gerry gisait dans la poussière, clignant des yeux dans la pénombre qui descendait. Il sentit Legolothië le soulever avec douceur. De la colline où ils furent rejoints par les cohortes d'habitants de la vallée, il vit une grande inondation laver les séquelles de l'invasion. Puis les eaux se retirèrent lentement, redonnant à la vallée une apparence plus familière. Les bois et les plantations de la partie nord étaient presque entièrement détruits. Legolothië, fébrile, se sentait diminuée, comme si la perte de tant d'années d'amour et d'effort avait réduit de moitié sa personne en même temps que l'univers qu'elle avait bâti.

Pourtant, l'ent-femme se remit à l'ouvrage avec entrain et imagination. Heureusement les déprédations et les exactions des orques n'avaient pas duré longtemps. Les jours qui suivirent, enfiévrés et laborieux, furent d'or. Libérée de la menace, la vallée redoublait d'une floraison tardive avant de plonger dans l'hiver. Les habitants de la vallée connurent une période de reconstruction intense.

Le pauvre Corruscin, qui avait vaillamment combattu, vint demeurer sur la colline, le temps de déblayer et restaurer son logis dévasté. Lorsqu'il y revint en grande cérémonie avec sa renarde – qui se trouvait, comme on dit dans la Comté, en des circonstances favorables et très avancées – il eut la désagréable surprise d'y trouver une famille entière de belettes, couinant et piaulant à qui mieux-mieux. Corruscin ne pouvait décidément les exproprier dans ces conditions. Il emménagea donc pour l'hiver dans les cavernes d'Avacuna.

Gerry pour sa part éprouva de grandes difficultés à se remettre. Il n'était pas blessé physiquement, hormis des contusions aux côtes qui restèrent longtemps douloureuses malgré les soins de l'ent-femme. Il avait même surpassé le choc moral, inouï, des violences guerrières. Mais il s'était douloureusement rendu compte, dans l'épreuve, que l'anneau exerçait sur lui un attrait irrésistible, ce qui l'avait rendu presque étranger à lui-même. Il commençait à douter que les épreuves passées l'aient aidé à grandir. Au fond de lui, il dut admettre qu'il ne pouvait garder l'anneau, quand bien même il en était venu à le nommer « Mon Trésor ». Sa résolution se renforça à la mesure de son doute quant à sa capacité à s'en passer.

C'est dans cette disposition d'esprit qu'il proposa à Avacuna de l'accompagner dans la Comté, pour tenter d'y vivre avec elle la promesse éclose au cœur de l'épreuve.

Avacuna fut ravie et manifesta sa reconnaissance à son héros de façon très démonstrative. Mais des sentiments filiaux la liant à l'ent-femme, elle craignait de quitter la contrée cachée. Legolothië, occupée à réparer les maux de sa chère vallée, sentait cependant dans la marée des jours que des vents nouveaux soufflaient autour de leurs vies.

– Les forces vives et sauvages, comme le disait Sylvebarbe, auront toujours la faculté de repeupler le chaos. Je vois que ma petite Avacuna a choisi de rejoindre l'ordre des mortels. Ton temps est venu d'accomplir la métamorphose qui manquait à ta nature. Faites-en tous deux bon usage pour combattre la longue défaite ! Le temps désormais t'est compté, chère petite…

Bénissant alors ses deux protégés, elle leur versa une grande rasade d'une riche mixture qui exhalait le pin et la lavande. Gerry ne se rappela pas exactement les mots de l'ent-femme, mais il sut que la vallée lui resterait fermée, pour leur bien à tous, tant que les grands aigles du nord ne s'en mêleraient pas.

.oOo.

1 Il est question de Bolg fils d'Azog dans le livre rouge de la marche de l'ouest, où J.R.R. Tolkien raconte comment il mena les troupes de la confédération du Gundabad à la bataille des Cinq Armées.


	71. Retour en sa demeure - Cernés

.oOo.

Un battement d'ailes frénétique réveilla Gerry. De petites pattes nerveuses sautillaient sur sa poitrine. La grive le regardait de son œil rond et mobile, penchant la tête vers lui d'un air courroucé. Il se mit sur son séant, chassant le petit oiseau qui lança un cri de protestation avant de se percher sur un rocher à quelques pieds de là.

Ses tempes lui battaient comme aux lendemains de grandes agapes. Son cuir chevelu frémissait comme si des bataillons de fourmis défilaient en tous sens sur son crâne, avec un entêtement militaire. Images et pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit embrumé pour reconstituer une trame incomplète. Il distingua une forme fugace de grand-mère aux joues rouges, lui servant un breuvage odorant. Des bribes de vieilles fables resurgirent, ravivant des sentiments étrangement vifs et une inexplicable sensation d'implication personnelle. Un renard à monocle et vêtu à la mode du grand-père de Gerry lui causait chiffon ! Un gobelin grimaçant lui dérobait son anneau – cette fois l'image était claire et le souvenir vivace !

Le hobbit se rappelait cette sensation avec dégoût : brutalement amputé d'une part irremplaçable de lui-même, il s'était laissé submerger par un élan de violence irrépressible, qui l'aurait amené à tuer père et mère.

Fébrilement, il se fouilla, retrouvant collier et anneau à leurs places sous des effets passablement abîmés. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il se persuada que tant qu'il porterait l'anneau, la sensation incontrôlable pouvait ressurgir à tout instant. Cette tare répugnante pouvait à nouveau le submerger…

Pourtant un sentiment diffus dominait en son esprit, sinon par sa violence, du moins par sa constance et son ubiquité. Un manque palpitait dans chaque pore de sa peau. La prémonition d'un sourire colorait d'un optimisme viscéral chacune de ses pensées. L'omniprésence d'un visage radieux et rassurant, aux marges de sa conscience, l'apaisait. Une main douce et fraîche caressait son épaule. Une intimité partagée envahissait son cœur de sa tiédeur unique, y répandant le baume de la rédemption. L'espoir d'être compris et accepté malgré son insupportable tare réconfortait son âme meurtrie.

Mais Gerry peinait à associer des traits reconnaissables à cette infinité d'images diffuses. Tandis qu'il tentait en vain de convoquer ses souvenirs, il eut l'intuition fulgurante que seule son odieuse dépendance envers son trésor en barrait l'accès. La peur de perdre sans espoir de retour les plus essentiels de ses souvenirs –précisément ceux qui lui échappaient il y a un instant – lui serra la gorge.

Il rejeta l'idée de force et de domination tandis que surgissaient quelques réminiscences. Un parfum musqué et de feuilles sèches, le son de joyeuses foulées jumelles dans les herbes hautes, la chaleur d'une épaule contre la sienne, l'acidulé d'un fruit partagé, un front semé de taches de rousseur, tendu par l'effort et perlant de gouttes de sueurs, furent quelques indices disparates à lui revenir, mais si puissants et concrets à sa mémoire, que leur point commun, leur trait d'union, se matérialisa à ses côtés.

Assise en tailleur derrière lui sous un boquettier brûlé par le soleil, Avacuna le regardait d'un air tendre et pensif. Gerry sentit sa présence et sauta sur ses pieds en se retournant. En voyant son visage mutin, le hobbit fut submergé de vagues d'affection comme la vue de la jeune femme comblait les derniers détails évanouis de sa mémoire. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux :

– J'ai cru te perdre…

– Tu n'es pas passé loin… Mais je suis là maintenant. Tu parlais dans ton rêve…

– Que disais-je ?

– Des choses qui m'ont plu ! coupa-t-elle avec un sourire joyeux.

Le boquettier semblait sourire comme une vieille femme. Avacuna posa sa sarbacane et se levant prestement, s'approcha gracieusement du hobbit. Elle se haussa sur la pointe de ses longs pieds pour déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Gerry.

– Comme tu as grandi ! Tu es maintenant un vétéran des guerres gobelines ! Mon amant va nous ramener dans sa Comté natale et faire son retour parmi les siens comme un jeune géant ! Mais saura-t-il me protéger de leur curiosité et de leurs jugements ?

Gerry songea à la forte carrure de son père et plus encore sa stature morale, sans parler des ragots qui circuleraient entre Longoulet et Bourg-de-Touque. Mais il n'était plus le jeune hobbit insouciant et inconséquent qui papillonnait de farce en amourette. Il se jaugeait de taille à imposer ses choix, du moins pour les décisions qui le concernaient personnellement :

– Toi et moi, nous construirons notre chez-nous, à l'abri du jugement des mortels !

Avacuna fut touchée par ce courage qui avait mûri pour elle. Elle protesta mollement :

– Je ne veux pas déraciner mon hobbit et l'isoler de ses semblables ! Je ne supporterais pas de te faire souffrir…

– Je sais à présent ce qui me ferait souffrir, et tu ne peux choisir pour moi ! S'il le fallait, je quitterais la Comté pour vivre à notre façon… Mais prends confiance : le pire n'est jamais certain1. Pourquoi ne pas faire confiance à l'avenir ?

Avacuna accepta cet augure optimiste. Son chevreau vint quêter une caresse, effarouché par les grands pins qui oscillaient au vent frais de Narbeleth. Le couple se vêtit plus chaudement, rassembla ses affaires et se mit en route, baluchon à l'épaule.

Avacuna se retourna quelques instants pour adresser un salut ému et muet à la souche rouge sous laquelle elle s'était tenue, en souvenir de la longue jeunesse qui avait préparé sa maturité. Puis ils s'éloignèrent bras-dessus, bras-dessous.

L'automne enflammait la végétation de notes chaudes, qui s'affirmèrent lentement à mesure que passaient les résineux et qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'ouest, au fond d'une vallée encaissée et tortueuse. Avacuna avait pourvu à tout le nécessaire, en chasseuse et cueilleuse prévoyante. Ils se nourrirent de baies et de racines, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme acceptât de tirer un lièvre.

– Nous sommes suffisamment loin, à présent.

D'instinct, Gerry sut qu'il lui faudrait maintenir le secret quant à l'emplacement de la vallée évanouie.

Les compagnons progressaient depuis deux jours, lorsqu'ils furent brusquement rappelés à la prudence. Au passage d'un petit gué, ils relevèrent une empreinte d'énorme pied calleux et nu. La taille suggérait un troll de haute stature ou un jeune géant. Ils venaient de pénétrer dans les fourrés aux trolls, région inhospitalière du nord de Rhudaur, infestée des terribles prédateurs.

Aussi s'efforcèrent-ils au silence, glissant furtivement entre les feuilles dorées sous les halliers le jour, et se terrant la nuit dans quelque creux inaccessible. Fréquemment, Gerry prenait le chevreau sur ses épaules aux passages où la terre meuble nécessitait qu'ils prissent garde à ne pas laisser de traces. Attentifs au moindre bruit, ils cheminèrent ainsi trois journées de plus en plus humides. La grive les précédait comme le font les chiens, partant en avant et revenant s'assurer que l'arrière-garde suivait sans encombre, en particulier chaque fois qu'ils s'aventuraient en terrain découvert en se faufilant entre les buissons.

Gerry était devenu un robuste jeune hobbit, particulièrement grand et endurci à la vie dans les pays sauvages. Il était rare pour un hobbit de son âge de grandir encore, du moins en hauteur. Le régime alimentaire frugal que leur imposait la prudence lui prêtait un air efflanqué, mais hâlé comme un rôdeur. Ses maxillaires s'étaient ombrés d'un duvet sombre, et ses membres paraissaient tendus et résistants comme une corde d'arc. Allongeant le pas et brandissant le couteau elfique offert par Avacuna, il n'avait plus rien d'un freluquet bellâtre et indolent.

Gerry n'en avait rien remarqué, mais le collier des nains lui conférait une aura de noblesse modeste, une attitude d'expérience malgré sa jeunesse, une tournure assurée qui forçait la confiance. Pourtant jamais il n'acquit la contenance royale ou l'allure de puissance immanente que Thráin ou Arathorn avaient gagnées en portant le collier. Sensible à son charme, sa compagne n'en était pas moins discrètement attentive à ce que le hobbit restât fidèle aux qualités qu'elle avait cru percevoir en lui.

Avacuna pour sa part paraissait une chasseresse sylvestre, secrètement touchée par une grâce hésitante. Ses coups d'œil de félin à l'affût se muaient plus souvent en regards indulgents et complices. Sa coiffure qui jadis flottait librement au vent, à présent ruisselait sagement de ses tempes vers ses épaules, en atténuant l'effet saisissant de ses oreilles de lynx.

Un soir, la grive ne les rejoignit pas. Gerry en fut inquiet – outre le fait que l'oiseau se montrait un auxiliaire précieux et un compagnon attachant, il lui rappelait son allégeance aux dúnedain et la ténacité de ses compagnons disparus. Le couple se tapit à l'abri de chênes usés au pied d'un éboulis de roches grises, alors que l'averse menaçait. Le lendemain, trempés et transis, Avacuna et Gerry déjeunèrent de racines sèches et d'un oignon sauvage avant de reprendre leur itinéraire. Les arbres dégoûtaient autour d'eux sous un ciel chargé alors qu'ils cheminaient dans de calmes fourrés. À l'orée d'un espace dégagé, tous deux s'arrêtèrent, sans se concerter. Ils scrutèrent, humèrent et écoutèrent longuement, sans rien repérer d'anormal, mais sans parvenir à écarter la sensation de danger.

Ils s'avancèrent prudemment, se devinant vulnérables. Une grive surgit du ciel en pépiant furieusement, faisant tressaillir le chevreau. Elle décrivit des cercles serrés au-dessus d'eux, sans cesser son tapage. De surprise, Gerry lâcha le chevreau qui se mit à bêler. Avec la sensation d'ameuter toutes les créatures peu recommandables des environs, Gerry s'efforça de calmer la grive et de l'amener à se poser tandis qu'Avacuna rassurait son chevreau. Le comportement de l'oiseau était tellement étonnant, que Gerry en vint à douter qu'il s'agît de sa grive.

Soudain les compagnons se surent cernés – un craquement à main gauche de Gerry trahit un homme lourd qui progressait vers eux, tandis que les fourrés devant et à main droite bruissaient comme des silhouettes y prenaient position. Le couple tomba en garde, tandis que le l'encerclement semblait se compléter. La chasseresse et le ranger s'étaient laissé piéger !

La grive se posa sur une grosse souche, l'air guilleret et satisfait. Derrière elle, une main gantée de cuir écarta les feuillages écarlates pour révéler un beau visage souriant, alors que l'autre main faisait un signe de paix.

Un grand homme d'une beauté elfique sortit des taillis. Sa silhouette, musculeuse quoique mince, s'avança avec grâce, comme flottant au-dessus du tapis de feuilles rousses. Sa cape de satin chatoya de vert et de brun lorsqu'il s'inclina vers Avacuna. Son sourire exprimait joie et compassion comme il étendait les bras vêtus d'une protection verte. Gerry fut frappé par la ressemblance de l'elfe avec maître Elrond, dont il avait la chevelure aile-de-corbeau et les yeux gris de mer. Soulagé au-delà de toute espérance, il fut cependant piqué d'une pointe de jalousie lorsque Avacuna l'étreignit. C'était là Elrohir, l'un des fils jumeaux d'Elrond, forestier hors pair et fléau des orques.

– Joyeuse rencontre, petite mère des sous-bois ! lança Elrohir

– Loués soient votre vigilante garde et le talent des grives ! répondit Avacuna. Car ne devinai-je point juste, en pensant que cet intelligent oiseau vous a conduits jusqu'à nous ?

– En effet, voilà sept jours qu'elle nous a avertis et veille sur vous, tandis que vous parcourez les fourrés aux trolls et que nous nous hâtons dans votre direction.

Avacuna battit joyeusement des mains vers la grive qui se rengorgea en levant la queue.

– Il y a bien longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas croisés, petite mère de la chasse ! Mais je vois avec grand plaisir que vous avez su changer de proie, et trouver votre voie ! lança l'elfe en souriant.

Avacuna rougit un peu et esquissa une petite révérence pour remercier l'elfe du compliment. Elrohir se tourna vers le hobbit :

– Et voici Gérontius Touque, gentil-hobbit et héritier du Thain de la Comté !

Gerry avait pris l'habitude d'être nommé plus simplement. La charge de Thain n'était énoncée qu'avec le nom de son père. Au-delà d'une étiquette à laquelle il ne tenait guère, il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas :

– Est-ce que mon père va bien ?, demanda-t-il alarmé.

Elrohir fut embarrassé l'espace d'un instant, mais répondit de façon tout-à-fait sereine :

– Les nouvelles qu'apporte les Dùnedain indiquent qu'il est en bonne santé…

Quelques elfes et de nombreux rôdeurs sortirent des taillis et fêtèrent le couple. Un homme de haute taille, solide comme un taureau et le maintien un peu rigide, s'approcha de Gerry :

– Mon nom est Hiravorn, chef des dúnedain du gué de Sarn. Nous nous sommes rassemblés aux fourrés aux trolls sur l'ordre de notre capitaine Argonui pour prêter main forte dans une opération de grande importance. Je vous ai vu quelques fois, maître Gerry, et je vous reconnais, bien que les voyages aient changé votre physionomie. Soyez assuré que la santé de votre père n'est pas en cause. Mais il a eu quelques soucis à maintenir son autorité ces derniers temps.

Gerry fut soulagé, mais il réalisa que son retour interviendrait à un moment difficile pour sa famille. La compagnie pressa le couple de questions, et la joie fut de courte durée, car il fallut partager les nouvelles de leur équipée désastreuse. Lorsque les rôdeurs apprirent que la dépouille de leur seigneur garderait désormais le col de l'aigle jusqu'au retour du roi, les hommes se lamentèrent et firent mine d'envoyer des courriers.

– Assez ! intervint Hiravorn. Cette nouvelle doit être annoncée d'abord à la dame et au fils. C'est à vous, Gérontius, écuyer de la dame et le dernier à avoir parlé au Seigneur des dúnedain, de vous rendre auprès d'elle. Mais à présent faites-moi votre rapport, comme il se doit de retour de campagne.

Gerry fut interrogé en détail par le chef dúnadan. Il décrivit en détail l'approche, l'itinéraire, le calendrier, les décisions qu'il avait comprises, dans les débats auxquels il avait assisté. Cependant il se garda d'exposer l'antagonisme croissant qui avait opposé Arathorn et Thráin. Le hobbit mentionna le départ de Gandalf et des nains vers le Rhovanion, et celui du restant des dúnedain vers l'occident. Hiravorn ne montra sa commisération pour le hobbit que lorsqu'il eut tous les éléments en main pour prendre ses décisions, mesurant l'ampleur de l'échec – la mort des capitaines, la perte des richesses découvertes et l'invasion des orques. La formidable nouvelle – l'éradication de deux redoutables dragons – lui semblait d'un impact lointain et d'un prix exorbitant. Il enjoignit à nouveau Gerry à se rendre à Fondcombe auprès de Luinloth. Le hobbit, éprouvé par ce passage sur le grill, se tourna vers Avacuna et lui déclara, l'air un peu gêné :

– Hiravorn a raison. J'ai des devoirs envers la dame et des engagements qu'il me faut honorer. Nous nous rendrons à Fondcombe avant de rejoindre la Comté.

– Si tu n'es pas plus gentil, je retourne chez ma mère ! lui murmura Avacuna d'un air implorant et angoissé. Atterrée, elle se rendait compte à présent à quel point son hobbit était impliqué au côté des grands. S'il ne recherchait pas les honneurs, l'honneur se rappelait cependant à lui !

– J'ai besoin de mettre mon passé en ordre avant de me sentir complètement libre, lui répondit-il d'un air décidé mais plein de compassion.

Le chef Hiravorn s'apprêtait à lui rappeler assez sèchement que seule la dame pouvait le délier de son serment, et qu'il ne saurait se considérer comme libre sans son assentiment préalable. Mais Elrohir lui fit signe de ne pas accabler le hobbit.

Le soldat se ravisa donc et tint alors conseil avec l'elfe pour la conduite des opérations militaires. Ils décidèrent pour l'heure d'envoyer une petite équipe reconnaître la passe que Gerry nommait le col de l'aigle, autant qu'elle le pourrait. Le rideau défensif serait cependant maintenu pour l'hiver au nord de Rhudaur, au cas où les soubresauts dans les relations entre tribus orques résulteraient en d'autres tentatives d'invasion.

C'est ainsi que Elrohir partit avec le couple pour Fondcombe. Ils empruntèrent des chemins difficiles au travers d'éboulis de rochers et d'une végétation d'épineux, mais l'elfe les mena durant de longs milles d'un pas égal, tandis qu'ils goûtaient la poésie d'un voyage en terre sauvage, comme aux premiers matins du monde. Les jours raccourcissaient rapidement, et si les journées restaient clémentes sous la brume du Rhudaur, les nuits devenaient froides. L'elfe ne fit pas de feu, mais il trouvait immanquablement, chaque soir, un abri si bien dissimulé, qu'aucune bête et aucun homme ne pouvait le déceler – une énorme et douillette souche creuse les accueillit le premier soir, puis une petite caverne dont un rideau de jeunes sapins escamotait l'entrée, leur fit un gîte sûr et tempéré. Gerry ne sut jamais si ces retraites étaient découvertes pour l'occasion, ou si elles avaient été patiemment aménagées au fil des patrouilles des gens de Fondcombe.

Car les manières de l'elfe traduisaient sa double ascendance, mariant l'ardeur circonspecte du rôdeur et l'intimité elfique des forêts. Son regard portait aussi loin que celui des premiers-nés, vers la mer occidentale, pourtant son cœur contemplait le destin incertain de la Terre du Milieu, et son désir de repousser les ténèbres s'en trouvait renouvelé. Les enfants d'Elrond semi-elfe jouissaient comme leur père, de la grâce du choix ultime – vie passionnée et incertaine des Hommes ou existence indéfiniment méditative des Elfes.

À la tombée du jour, Elrohir tirait de sa besace de merveilleux gâteaux de route dont raffolait Gerry. Les compagnons écoutaient leur guide psalmodier quelque ancien lai de Beleriand, et s'endormaient sous sa vigilante protection.

.oOo.

1 Traduction de l'espagnol "No siempre lo peor es cierto", comédie écrite par Pedro Calderón de la Barca


	72. Retour en sa demeure - Rattrapés

.oOo.

Un après-midi, l'elfe à la foulée légère pria ses compagnons de presser le pas. Depuis une lieue, il avait paru préoccupé.

Interrogé, Elrohir répondit seulement qu'il craignait d'être pisté. Les compagnons progressèrent donc plus rapidement, aux aguets. Le pays sauvage défilait lentement, dans un silence froid. Deux ou trois milles plus loin, dans une pente clairsemée et rocailleuse, Gerry entendit un bruit curieux sur sa gauche. Il serait passé outre s'il n'avait cru voir, en même temps, à l'extrême limite de son champ de vision, une forme étrange sauter dans les broussailles. Le hobbit s'exclama :

– Oh, là ! Ça a fait han ! Et puis ça s'est abaissé dans les buissons quand j'ai regardé !

Elrohir et Avacuna accoururent à ses côtés et observèrent longuement les pentes vers l'amont. L'inquiétude semblait avoir quitté l'elfe qui les entraîna pourtant en avant. Après une vingtaine de minutes de marche furtive sous une barre rocheuse, il les fit mettre en embuscade à la faveur d'une entaille dans la falaise. La large brèche, qui barrait la pente, fournissait des postes de tir en hauteur où Avacuna et Gerry prirent position, dissimulés dans les rochers, tandis que Elrohir s'éloignait de quelques pas et s'évanouissait au milieu des ormes, en aval.

L'attente fut longue pour Gerry, qui ne la supportait que dans le rôle de chasseur, ce dont il n'était guère assuré en l'occurrence. Au bout d'une heure, Elrohir aperçut la grive de Gerry qui pérorait furieusement en voletant en cercles sous le ciel bas. L'oiseau avait découvert un intrus. L'elfe sortit calmement de sa cachette et désigna à ses compagnons le haut de la barre rocheuse, de son bras silencieusement tendu.

Un grand ours brun se tenait au sommet de la fracture, assis tranquillement à les observer. Lorsque les trois amis se furent détendus et eurent ri d'eux-mêmes, l'ours se retira posément, suivant le faîte de la crête vers le sud. Les compagnons, perplexes, en suivirent le pied en surveillant le sommet. Après un mille, une nouvelle fracture, plus importante, avait abattu un large pan de la falaise, formant un éboulis de blocs imposants, disposés comme un gigantesque escalier un peu chaotique. L'elfe s'aventura en éclaireur pour explorer l'amas rocheux. Rapidement, il appela à lui ses deux compagnons qui le rejoignirent.

Un peu en contrebas, une femme, l'air hagard et famélique, les observait, assise sur un tronc couché. Sa silhouette nue était saisissante, environnée des rigueurs et des beautés du pays sauvage. Elle écarta de son visage les longs cheveux noirs gagnés par le blanc, et sourit doucement à leur approche, versant quelques larmes lorsque Gerry, tout près d'elle, la reconnut enfin.

– Bera ! Je vous croyais perdue pour toujours !

Le hobbit étreignit la grande femme, à la désagréable surprise d'Avacuna qui évalua sa rivale avec les yeux de chasseresse. Mais la femme-ours ne montrait dans ses gestes qu'une tendresse de mère :

– Je vous ai cru parti pour le grand voyage, vous aussi. Je ne relevai dans la pente neigeuse aucune de vos menues empreintes, ni ne sentis votre odeur en contrebas sur la sente. Mais je trouvai les restes des mules et leur chargement au fond d'un ravin, bien loin en contrebas du col de l'aigle, sans aucune trace de votre petite personne. Vous vous étiez comme envolé ! Vous imaginez mon chagrin d'avoir failli à la dernière mission qu'Il m'avait confiée ! Je passai quelques jours misérables à me remettre des blessures de notre ennemi et du choc de l'avalanche.

Bera leur conta la mort du fidèle Ingold, qui s'était sacrifié pour abattre le terrible loup-garou. Gagnée par un étrange mal, elle-même avait alors erré pendant de nombreux jours aux alentours de la passe, en proie à une fièvre maligne. Léchant ses blessures et incapable de s'éloigner de la tombe d'Arathorn, la grande ourse avait mis en déroute une horde de gobelins qui s'y étaient aventurés par une belle journée. Gerry interrompit plusieurs fois la Bearnide, tentant d'obtenir des détails sur cette bataille, à laquelle il croyait presque avoir pris part. Les grands aigles, en fin de compte, avaient mis les derniers orques en déroute et la passe était restée inviolée.

– Les orques craindront désormais le col de l'aigle, doublement nommé ! gronda Bera d'un air sinistre.

Elrohir s'avança alors et vêtit la femme de sa cape elfique, qu'elle ceignit à la taille.

– Mon père à Fondcombe a eu connaissance de la bataille du col. À présent l'ourse et l'aigle seront craints de pair dans ces montagnes. Recevez les éloges des Hommes et des Elfes ! dit-il en s'inclinant.

Bera acheva son histoire, relatant sa longue errance le long des premières pentes abruptes des monts de brume, toujours vers le sud à la recherche de traces de Gerry. Elle avait longuement ruminé la faillite de sa mission – protéger le hobbit – affaiblie par un double chagrin et une affection qui gagnait tous ses membres. Bientôt elle n'avait plus été capable de se nourrir et d'aller de l'avant sous sa forme humaine.

Perdant l'espoir de retrouver notre héros, Bera se réfugia sous sa peau d'ourse, décidant qu'elle mourrait en combattant ses ennemis, plutôt que de revenir en son village pour y faire face au déshonneur. Elle regagnait la passe de l'aigle lorsqu'elle croisa des traces, qu'elle reconnut, accompagnées d'empreintes de gros lynx. Avec un espoir renouvelé, elle les avait suivis alors de toute la vitesse qu'elle avait pu déployer.

Le regard las de Bera croisa celui d'Avacuna, qui y lut le destin des Hommes : le chagrin infini d'une séparation au-delà des cercles du monde et la folie désespérée d'un honneur perdu. Pleine de sollicitude pour ce courage malheureux, elle se tourna vers Gerry avec un regard implorant – lui seul saurait trouver les mots justes. Le hobbit se lança donc du ton convaincu mais modeste qui faisait ordinairement son succès :

– O Bera ! Vous avez fait le serment d'accompagner votre élu vers son destin. Cette promesse est désormais accomplie, même si elle ne vous procure qu'amertume. Vous avez également juré de me ramener à bon port. Cet engagement aussi est sur le point d'être tenu, et au péril de votre vie ! Vous avez débarrassé le monde d'un fléau et moi-même d'un horrible cauchemar. Votre parole est sauve et votre honneur intact. En vérité la dame des Bearnides s'est élevée à la dignité des héros les plus renommés !

Un sourire pale accueillit ces paroles de réconfort, car plus aucune larme ne restait à la grande femme. Mais à travers sa peine, la Bearnide avait tout de même retrouvé l'estime d'elle-même. Et à cet instant plus d'une femme vouait à Gerry une reconnaissance éperdue.

Elrohir les invita alors à reprendre leur chemin et les conduisit, au pas fatigué de Bera, à quelques milles plus au sud. De courtes collines de rochers et de bruyères se succédaient comme une armée de moutons allongés dans la brume, qui s'étendait en nappe à perte de vue. Au creux de chaque combe, des sapins et des arbustes subsistaient souvent, relativement abrités du vent dont on devinait qu'il balayait sans relâche le paysage désolé. L'elfe les conduisit dans l'une de ces combes, profond et impénétrable lacis de branches épineuses.

Au cœur du bosquet, il trouva un petit passage qui menait à une hutte habilement dissimulée. C'est là, dans ce poste avancé des défenses secrètes de Fondcombe, qu'ils passèrent la nuit après un solide repas. Aucun des hôtes ne le remarqua, mais deux elfes se relayaient en permanence pour veiller, dissimulés au sommet d'un sapin, scrutant les approches de la vallée cachée. Elrohir chargea la grive de porter un message à Elrond, l'avertissant qu'une noble dame avait besoin de ses soins attentifs.

Le lendemain Bera leur sembla plus reposée mais ses membres et son visage avaient pris une teinte grise assez préoccupante. Après une rasade de cordial qui anima la Bearnide, ils partirent au lever du jour froid et venteux, le chevreau se protégeant frileusement dans les jambes d'Avacuna.

Vers midi, alors que la pluie commençait à cingler, ils atteignirent un petit promontoire rocheux qu'ils escaladèrent en aidant Bera. Au tout dernier moment ils s'aperçurent qu'un elfe vêtu de gris les observait patiemment, assis au milieu des rochers. Le grand manteau dont était drapé le gardien avait la curieuse propriété d'épouser les formes et les couleurs qui l'environnaient. Sur un signe du guetteur, ils s'engouffrèrent dans un creux entre les rochers et descendirent un long escalier de pierre, au bas duquel les accueillit Erestor.

Ils débouchèrent au pied de la falaise septentrionale de la vallée cachée d'Imladris. Les terrasses chargées de fruits s'étageaient en couleurs pastelles entre les bosquets sombres tandis que les elfes se hâtaient d'emporter Bera vers la dernière maison simple à l'ouest de la mer.

Bientôt Gerry fut au chevet de la grande femme qui avait perdu connaissance. Maître Elrond parut et se pencha vers la malade, concentrant son attention sur le visage dur et émacié. Il peina longuement à son côté, drainant les toxines qui empoisonnaient ses veines. Mais la malade se mit à s'agiter. En son sein se déroulait la lutte primordiale de l'ours solitaire face à la meute de loups. Crocs et griffes déchiraient ses entrailles et son esprit devant Elrond impuissant. Au moment où la lutte semblait perdue, l'elfe invita Gerry à prendre la main de Bera et lui parla :

– Fille de Barwen, reviens vers les forêts de ton peuple. Les oursons de ton clan pleurent leur mère et l'appellent à grand cri ! Entends l'appel de la vie sylvestre !

La main de Bera se serra sur celle de Gerry, qui sentit sous les veines palpiter la force vitale déclinante de l'ourse et sangloter l'amante esseulée. Le hobbit y discerna également le feu dévorant du lycanthrope, la folie destructrice des loups-garous de l'ancien monde. Mais l'exhortation d'Elrond avait rappelé l'instinct protecteur de la mère ourse qui se dressa face aux loups. Son ourson – ou était-ce Gerry ? – l'appelait à l'aide par-delà la mort de son père putatif – ou était-ce son parrain et seigneur ? Bera resta seule dans la clairière de son cœur, mettant en déroute le lâche venin des loups. Comme elle respirait à présent avec calme, maître Elrond lui fit administrer une liqueur et posa lui-même un cataplasme.

– Voilà qui exsudera le restant du poison et de la folie, souffla l'elfe majestueux, qui semblait avoir peiné. Mais à quoi s'éveillera-t-elle, chagrin ou espoir ? Sans doute pourrez-vous l'aider, perian, vous qui avez voyagé en sa compagnie. Et peut-être saurez-vous m'en dire plus sur cette femme extraordinaire ?

Gerry conta la rencontre singulière sous les frondaisons de la grande forêt de Rhovanion, l'amour déçu et trop peu découragé, et enfin le terrible serment de suivre sans espoir un homme aux ambitions démesurées.

– Peut-être la mort de mon Seigneur Arathorn fut-elle pour Bera une délivrance, dont elle n'a pas encore profité.

– Elle trouvera ici gîte et réconfort. Une fois prête, elle rencontrera aussi infortunée qu'elle et cela pourrait l'aider.

Elrond n'en révéla pas plus pour le moment. Il sortit de la chambre en donnant ses instructions à la gardienne de la maison de guérison.

Lorsque Gerry, absorbé dans de graves pensées, sortit lui aussi, un jeune elfe sautilla jusqu'à lui en battant des mains.

– Rùmil ! s'exclama Gerry en l'étreignant.

– Soyez le bienvenu, maître Gérontius ! Ayant ouï la nouvelle de votre retour, j'ai pris la liberté de préparer une collation digne de votre appétit d'ogre ! s'écria l'elfe en tirant un charriot de victuailles.

– Pas maintenant, Rùmil ! répondit le hobbit avec un accent préoccupé dans la voix.

Le jeune elfe en eut le souffle coupé. Voyant sa déception, le hobbit le rassura d'un pâle sourire :

– Gardez bien tout cela, mon cher Rùmil. Je dois tout d'abord m'acquitter d'un triste devoir…

19.3 – Le cadeau de la dame

Gerry confia Avacuna à Idril, et déjà les deux filles babillaient avec animation. Puis le jeune elfe conduisit son ami à sa chambre, où le hobbit se rafraîchit et revêtit des vêtements décents. Les effets d'elfes qu'on lui prêtait s'ajustaient à présent à sa taille de grand et robuste hobbit. Ainsi paré, Gerry eût fait sensation à Grand-Cave, songea-t-il devant le miroir. Ces exigences de l'étiquette des Dùnedain lui paraissaient un peu dérisoires, mais s'y soumettre l'avait peut-être un peu aidé à se préparer à l'épreuve.

La gorge serrée, il partit donc en quête de la dame des Dúnedain, dirigeant ses pas vers le jardin. S'approchant de la rotonde où la dame et son époux avaient coutume, jadis, de goûter la paix de la vallée, il avisa un petit garçon qui grimpait aux branches d'un arbre bas. Le petit bondissait d'échelles de corde en plates-formes de rondins, brandissant une épée de bois et pourfendant des gobelins imaginaires. Une grive surveillait l'enfant du haut des branches supérieures, ponctuant ses exploits de gazouillements de louanges.

– Ernil y periannath1, Aremel ! cria Halafin joyeusement, après avoir aperçu notre héros.

La dame alarmée accourut, relevant les pans de sa robe bleu nuit. Montant la pente de gazon, elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle aperçut Gerry, porta la main à sa bouche pour masquer un tremblement des lèvres. Mais ses yeux rougis et sa mine exténuée montraient assez que les nouvelles qui l'avaient atteinte, lui avaient déjà retiré l'espoir. En pleurs, la dame produisait un cruel effort pour se dominer. Luinloth accueillit le hobbit par des paroles courtoises, et le supplia de lui donner des certitudes à propos de son époux, qui seules à présent pouvaient lui apporter quelque réconfort.

– Vous avez deviné, écuyer des Dúnedain, que la nouvelle du départ de mon époux pour les salles de Mandos m'a été annoncée, dit-elle en levant un regard éploré vers la petite grive. Mais je vous conjure de me rapporter tout ce dont vous avez été un témoin direct, même si cela vous est pénible.

Gerry s'inclina, appelant à lui tout le courage et le discernement pour répondre à l'injonction sans aggraver la peine de sa dame. Il raconta d'abord l'opposition croissante entre les deux capitaines et l'habileté d'Arathorn à se poser en champion de l'alliance au-delà de toute querelle, tout en clamant le droit et l'intérêt des Dúnedain. Le hobbit peignit l'adoration et le vœu de Bera de chaste et poignante façon. La dame, surprise des mœurs et du courage de la femme des forêts, reçut comme un baume le rapport de la fidélité de son époux. Elle rappela dans un sanglot qu'il avait toujours su s'attirer les bonnes grâces des guerriers valeureux et des personnes d'honneur.

Gerry décrivit les exploits de son suzerain, écourtant ses propres mérites et passant sous silence des périodes entières moins reluisantes pour Arathorn. Il mentionna les querelles qui avaient opposé les capitaines à propos des trésors recouvrés, sous l'arbitrage distant de Gandalf. Le hobbit en était aux explorations des mines de Barum-Nahal, quand Luinloth commença à suspecter un biais dans le rapport de son écuyer, car le magicien n'y était mentionné que sporadiquement, à titre mineur. Mais c'est alors que les pensées cachées de Gandalf lui furent révélées, lorsque Gerry conta l'arrivée des dragons et le combat désastreux qui s'était ensuivi.

La voix du hobbit s'abaissa lorsqu'il en arriva à la duplicité d'Arathorn. La gorge nouée et incapable d'accuser son seigneur, il fit une pause avant d'énoncer les pertes subies, en amalgamant les combats dans la mine et la bataille contre les rôdeurs noirs plus tard dans la vallée. Mais la dame se rendait compte qu'un point essentiel manquait au récit. Pâle et tendue, elle demanda dans un souffle :

– Une trahison ?

Gerry détourna les yeux, craignant de lire sur le beau visage de sa dame, la douleur que, sans nul doute, y infligerait de révéler la félonie de son époux :

– Oui Madame…

– Mon mari, tombé par la trahison de ceux dont j'ai soutenu l'alliance ! La valeur des biens recouvrés dans la mine leur aura tourné la tête ! éclata-t-elle en sanglots.

Gerry tressaillit. L'amour et la foi de la dame en son époux lui voilaient l'insoutenable vérité, que notre hobbit n'eut pas le cœur de rétablir. Il retira de son cou le Naugwar, que dissimulaient ses vêtements. C'est d'un air misérable et usé qu'il mit genou en terre pour présenter le somptueux bijou à sa dame :

– Voici ce que j'ai reçu en gage des mains de mon seigneur, en rançon des griefs et pour apaiser les cœurs… 2

La dame reçu la merveille sans ciller, murmurant seulement avec colère et détermination :

– C'est donc là le prix du sang de mon époux ! Je répugne à l'idée que ce triste trophée soit l'apanage de la lignée d'Isildur ! J'aviserai s'il pourra contribuer à rétablir l'honneur de notre maison !

Le chagrin la plongea dans des pleurs sans fin, penchée sur l'incomparable collier répandu dans son giron. Gerry, les larmes aux yeux lui-même, lui prit timidement la main et la baisa :

– Dites-moi comment je puis alléger votre peine, madame.

– Pouvez-vous me dire quelles furent ses dernières pensées ?

– Monseigneur Arathorn m'a prié de déposer à vos pieds le témoignage du seul amour de sa vie et de vous assurer qu'il s'en est allé la conscience en paix, d'avoir œuvré pour le bien de son peuple en réparant ses fautes…

Le hobbit sortit alors de sa blague un petit trésor qu'il avait coupé du rameau qu'Arathorn avait porté tout au long du voyage. Tremblant, il remit à Luinloth le bouton blanc, maintenant fripé. La dame resta longuement les lèvres serrées. Devant elle, Gerry, torturé par des devoirs contraires, se demandait si son propre silence, qui taisait des forfaits odieux, ne ferait pas en définitive plus de mal que de bien. Dans le doute, il fit comme lui avait conseillé Gandalf et écouta son cœur. Il y enfouit le secret d'Arathorn. Ce qui importait le plus à ses yeux à présent était d'alléger la douleur de la dame. Luinloth lui confia enfin, séchant ses larmes :

– Vous m'avez soulagée de l'incertitude. Apprenez-moi maintenant où git mon époux.

– Mon Seigneur Arathorn repose à présent à la passe de l'aigle, un col des monts de brumes situé loin dans le nord de Rhudaur, veillant sur la route qu'il avait cherchée à ouvrir. Ingold le brave, Bera des Bearnides et moi-même avons enseveli sa dépouille en ce haut lieu pour qu'à jamais il contemple le fief de sa lignée.

– Vous nous avez bien servis, Gérontius fils de Fortimbras. Je ne doute point que mon époux vous eût en haute estime, puisque c'est vous qui m'apportez témoignage de ses dernières pensées. Laissez-moi seule à présent. Je vous implore de veiller sur mon petit-fils durant ma retraite et de le distraire comme vous le pourrez.

Gerry s'inclina et il en fut comme la dame avait demandé. Gerry et Avacuna demeurèrent à Fondcombe quelques temps, le hobbit reprenant des forces et partageant son temps entre le chevet de Bera et les jeux avec Halafin, le plus souvent en compagnie d'Avacuna, qui redécouvrait l'émerveillement des chansons et des splendeurs elfiques. Il voyait de loin, de temps à autre, dame Luinloth qui méditait seule sous la coupole ou aux abords des chutes. Le hobbit assista aussi à la convalescence de Bera, qui reprit sa force d'autrefois. Ayant côtoyé la folie, elle était revenue des limbes, porteuse du don de poésie. Les mots transcendaient à présent les sentiments qui affluaient, aussi puissants mais plus clairs qu'autrefois. La Bearnide rencontra Luinloth plusieurs fois, et toutes deux parlèrent longuement. Si Bera en ressortit renforcée, la dame des Dúnedain fut sans doute éclairée sur l'expédition malheureuse par la vision originale du peuple de Bearn.

Plusieurs semaines après l'arrivée des voyageurs, vers la fin du mois de Hithui, Dame Luinloth convoqua Gerry dans un salon de la maison d'Elrond. Le visage à présent plus serein, elle s'adressa à lui avec un entrain un peu artificiel :

– Vous voilà déchargé du double fardeau de la mission d'Arathorn et de la triste nouvelle de son départ ! Parlez-moi à présent de vous, maître hobbit ! Qu'avez-vous découvert lors de vos voyages ?

Le sourire un peu forcé de Luinloth et ses regards mélancoliques trahissaient tout de même une arrière-pensée un peu taquine. Gerry sut qu'il était temps de parler d'Avacuna et d'avenir.

– Ma dame, voyager en compagnie de Gandalf et partir en campagne avec d'aussi fameux capitaines, a un peu secoué le hobbit inculte et suffisant que je devais certainement être à vos yeux. En parcourant le monde vaste et mystérieux, j'y ai trouvé tant de choses inattendues, tour à tour belles ou laides, redoutables ou secourables, qu'il me semble à présent un peu moins mystérieux et encore plus vaste. Pour tout vous avouer, je me sens aujourd'hui bien plus petit que le jour où je suis parti, même si j'ai pris quelques pouces !

– C'est là preuve de sagesse. Vous me paraissez prêt à remplir les services que mon époux et moi attendions de vous.

Gerry patienta, la gorge nouée. La dame allait énoncer sa prochaine mission. Mais elle rit en voyant son air angoissé :

– Il n'a jamais été question d'exiger de vous ce qui excède vos capacités. Notre souhait était de mettre votre fidélité et votre endurance à l'épreuve, ce que vous avez fait avec courage, une discrète dignité et un brin de chance. Vous êtes désormais apte à prendre votre place dans le dessein que nous avons conçu pour vous : retournez chez vous, auprès des vôtres. Gardez-y vivant le souvenir du Roi, nourrissez la flamme de l'espoir et coopérez avec nos compagnies de rôdeurs. Apportez l'aide que vous pourrez à vos voisins et aux peuples libres, et tenez-vous prêts, vous et vos descendants, à faire renaître le royaume lorsque s'avanceront les héritiers d'Isildur. C'est là votre mission.

– Je pensais que vous souhaiteriez me garder près de vous…

– Prenez garde, Gérontius, je pourrais vous prendre au mot ! Mais Eriador a besoin de chefs tels que votre père, ou vous-même lorsque votre temps viendra, pour mener la Comté sur le chemin de l'honneur, de la prospérité et du bonheur. Votre voyage vous a enseigné le goût pour ces vertus, dans l'espoir que vous sauriez les reconnaître et les encourager au sein de votre propre peuple.

Le hobbit hésitant répondit lentement, comme pour lui-même :

– L'honneur et la lâcheté, le bonheur et la souffrance sont partout comparables en Terre du Milieu, me semble-t-il. Il est étrange de devoir quitter les siens pour comprendre les vertus qu'ils partagent avec les peuples libres. Mais il y a quelque chose, je veux dire… un sentiment que je n'avais point éprouvé avant ce voyage.

– Et quel est-il ? demanda la dame avec un petit pétillement dans le regard.

Gerry se tortilla comme un gamin pris en faute :

– J'ai rencontré la personne qui me convient, et à qui, je crois, je pourrais bien convenir…

– Vous « croyez » ? Vous-est-il venu à l'esprit qu'il faudrait avant toute chose vous enquérir de son avis ?

Gerry prit une couleur pivoine :

– En vérité nous avons engagé notre foi et rêvé ensemble à quelques projets.

– A la bonne heure ! J'aimerais beaucoup connaître ces projets, si vous m'y autorisez. Mais avant tout, que diriez-vous de me présenter votre âme sœur ?

Il en fut ainsi. Gerry eut a posteriori l'impression que Dame Luinloth n'ignorait rien de ses aventures sentimentales. Mais il se laissa faire de bonne grâce. Avacuna entra dans la salle, flanquée de Rùmil et de sa promise Idril, qui avait sympathisé avec la jeune femme.

Avacuna avait revêtu une robe de taffetas de soie qu'Idril lui avait confectionnée. La dame la considéra avec bienveillance mais soupira : les bras gracieux chargés d'une gerbe de fleurs séchées étaient bien ceux d'une jeune femme athlétique, mais lorsqu'elle s'assit en soulevant sa robe, la chasseresse laissait voir son long pied qui rappelait la patte du lynx. Ses oreilles de félin, quoi que discrètes et accordées à sa magnifique chevelure, révélaient immédiatement son origine féérique. La jeune femme rayonnait de bonheur dans ce lieu dont elle profitait de chaque instant.

La dame les entretint longuement, écouta leurs projets, éprouvant la volonté que partageaient ces deux jeunes gens, leur désir d'une vie mortelle ardente et prolifique. Pourtant Luinloth se rendit compte que les deux amoureux fuyaient un peu en avant, en espérant pouvoir s'arrêter dans la Comté, mais sans l'assurance d'y parvenir. Pour sa part, la dame ne doutait pas des difficultés incessantes qu'induirait la présence d'une fée au sein de la société hobbite. Sa décision prise, la dame les fit s'avancer devant elle. Elle parut grandir lorsqu'elle déclara d'une voix forte et ferme :

– La dame des Dunedain vous donne sa bénédiction ! Puissiez-vous prospérer de corps et d'esprit, dans l'harmonie de vos différences. Pour vous y aider tous deux, je vous remets, Avacuna, ce collier pour le porter toujours.

Sur un coussin de velours que lui tendait Rùmil, la dame prit le collier des nains et le passa autour du cou d'Avacuna :

– Je vous commande de le tenir caché et vous enjoins de ne pas vous en séparer tant que vous demeurerez dans la Comté. Ainsi votre long cheminement de fée des forêts, ne paraîtra pas plus étrange aux parents de Gerry, qu'une tournure d'esprit du pays de Bree ou que les mœurs des hobbits vagabonds d'Eregion avant la création de la Comté. Aux yeux de tous, vous porterez un colifichet des nains, gagné par votre époux dans ses voyages lointains.

À ces mots, la rivière de pierreries et de mithril se fondit sur Avacuna en un sage pendentif, tandis que les oreilles de sa porteuse s'amenuisaient sous les tresses souples de sa chevelure. La dame quitta le ton du commandement et sourit aux jeunes gens, d'un air las.

Un peu éberlué, Gerry examina sa bien-aimée : à présent, un pied de hobbite, à peine velu, dépassait sous sa robe, et un sourire enjôleur se dessinait – sans félines moustaches – sur ses joues roses de bonheur. Aux yeux du hobbit, sa belle n'avait guère changé, si ce n'est peut-être, une rondeur plus prononcée des hanches, qui adoucissait sa musculature accomplie.

Mais le cadeau de la dame avait surtout conféré à Avacuna la sérénité qui lui manquait. Désormais la fée avancerait dans sa vie choisie, apte à transmettre le don de la vie mortelle, pratique, riche et tranquille comme il est d'usage chez les Hobbits.

Ainsi le collier des nains, dont Gerry s'était dessaisi, revenait croiser sa route, sous le patronage avisé de sa suzeraine. Il ne s'en doutait pas encore, mais il devrait toujours se rappeler, chaque fois que le sage bijou scintillerait un peu trop sur la gorge gracieuse de son épouse, une très ancienne faute, commise tout à la fois pour l'amour de son seigneur et par un peu de lâcheté. Dans le fond de son esprit qui flottait alors sur un petit nuage, il savait bien que cette merveille pourrait faire des jaloux et qu'il faudrait la bien cacher – mais notre héros, un peu troublé par ce cadeau ambigu, n'osa pas le refuser, d'autant que ce n'était pas à lui qu'on l'offrait !

Le hobbit reçut un gros livre de l'histoire des royaumes du nord, écrit de la main même de la dame :

– Ainsi vous pourrez parfaire vos lettres et étudier les politiques des Hommes, tout en pensant un peu à moi.

Le couple s'inclina cérémonieusement devant la dame.

.oOo.

1 Le prince des semi-hommes, Grand-Mère !

2 La lectrice se rappelle sans doute qu'Arathorn lui a ordonné de rendre le bijou à qui de droit, pour réparer ses torts.


	73. Retour en sa demeure - Cadeau de la Dame

.oOo.

Gerry confia Avacuna à Idril, et déjà les deux filles babillaient avec animation. Puis le jeune elfe conduisit son ami à sa chambre, où le hobbit se rafraîchit et revêtit des vêtements décents. Les effets d'elfes qu'on lui prêtait s'ajustaient à présent à sa taille de grand et robuste hobbit. Ainsi paré, Gerry eût fait sensation à Grand-Cave, songea-t-il devant le miroir. Ces exigences de l'étiquette des Dùnedain lui paraissaient un peu dérisoires, mais s'y soumettre l'avait peut-être un peu aidé à se préparer à l'épreuve.

La gorge serrée, il partit donc en quête de la dame des Dúnedain, dirigeant ses pas vers le jardin. S'approchant de la rotonde où la dame et son époux avaient coutume, jadis, de goûter la paix de la vallée, il avisa un petit garçon qui grimpait aux branches d'un arbre bas. Le petit bondissait d'échelles de corde en plates-formes de rondins, brandissant une épée de bois et pourfendant des gobelins imaginaires. Une grive surveillait l'enfant du haut des branches supérieures, ponctuant ses exploits de gazouillements de louanges.

– Ernil y periannath1, Aremel ! cria Halafin joyeusement, après avoir aperçu notre héros.

La dame alarmée accourut, relevant les pans de sa robe bleu nuit. Montant la pente de gazon, elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle aperçut Gerry, porta la main à sa bouche pour masquer un tremblement des lèvres. Mais ses yeux rougis et sa mine exténuée montraient assez que les nouvelles qui l'avaient atteinte, lui avaient déjà retiré l'espoir. En pleurs, la dame produisait un cruel effort pour se dominer. Luinloth accueillit le hobbit par des paroles courtoises, et le supplia de lui donner des certitudes à propos de son époux, qui seules à présent pouvaient lui apporter quelque réconfort.

– Vous avez deviné, écuyer des Dúnedain, que la nouvelle du départ de mon époux pour les salles de Mandos m'a été annoncée, dit-elle en levant un regard éploré vers la petite grive. Mais je vous conjure de me rapporter tout ce dont vous avez été un témoin direct, même si cela vous est pénible.

Gerry s'inclina, appelant à lui tout le courage et le discernement pour répondre à l'injonction sans aggraver la peine de sa dame. Il raconta d'abord l'opposition croissante entre les deux capitaines et l'habileté d'Arathorn à se poser en champion de l'alliance au-delà de toute querelle, tout en clamant le droit et l'intérêt des Dúnedain. Le hobbit peignit l'adoration et le vœu de Bera de chaste et poignante façon. La dame, surprise des mœurs et du courage de la femme des forêts, reçut comme un baume le rapport de la fidélité de son époux. Elle rappela dans un sanglot qu'il avait toujours su s'attirer les bonnes grâces des guerriers valeureux et des personnes d'honneur.

Gerry décrivit les exploits de son suzerain, écourtant ses propres mérites et passant sous silence des périodes entières moins reluisantes pour Arathorn. Il mentionna les querelles qui avaient opposé les capitaines à propos des trésors recouvrés, sous l'arbitrage distant de Gandalf. Le hobbit en était aux explorations des mines de Barum-Nahal, quand Luinloth commença à suspecter un biais dans le rapport de son écuyer, car le magicien n'y était mentionné que sporadiquement, à titre mineur. Mais c'est alors que les pensées cachées de Gandalf lui furent révélées, lorsque Gerry conta l'arrivée des dragons et le combat désastreux qui s'était ensuivi.

La voix du hobbit s'abaissa lorsqu'il en arriva à la duplicité d'Arathorn. La gorge nouée et incapable d'accuser son seigneur, il fit une pause avant d'énoncer les pertes subies, en amalgamant les combats dans la mine et la bataille contre les rôdeurs noirs plus tard dans la vallée. Mais la dame se rendait compte qu'un point essentiel manquait au récit. Pâle et tendue, elle demanda dans un souffle :

– Une trahison ?

Gerry détourna les yeux, craignant de lire sur le beau visage de sa dame, la douleur que, sans nul doute, y infligerait de révéler la félonie de son époux :

– Oui Madame…

– Mon mari, tombé par la trahison de ceux dont j'ai soutenu l'alliance ! La valeur des biens recouvrés dans la mine leur aura tourné la tête ! éclata-t-elle en sanglots.

Gerry tressaillit. L'amour et la foi de la dame en son époux lui voilaient l'insoutenable vérité, que notre hobbit n'eut pas le cœur de rétablir. Il retira de son cou le Naugwar, que dissimulaient ses vêtements. C'est d'un air misérable et usé qu'il mit genou en terre pour présenter le somptueux bijou à sa dame :

– Voici ce que j'ai reçu en gage des mains de mon seigneur, en rançon des griefs et pour apaiser les cœurs… 2

La dame reçu la merveille sans ciller, murmurant seulement avec colère et détermination :

– C'est donc là le prix du sang de mon époux ! Je répugne à l'idée que ce triste trophée soit l'apanage de la lignée d'Isildur ! J'aviserai s'il pourra contribuer à rétablir l'honneur de notre maison !

Le chagrin la plongea dans des pleurs sans fin, penchée sur l'incomparable collier répandu dans son giron. Gerry, les larmes aux yeux lui-même, lui prit timidement la main et la baisa :

– Dites-moi comment je puis alléger votre peine, madame.

– Pouvez-vous me dire quelles furent ses dernières pensées ?

– Monseigneur Arathorn m'a prié de déposer à vos pieds le témoignage du seul amour de sa vie et de vous assurer qu'il s'en est allé la conscience en paix, d'avoir œuvré pour le bien de son peuple en réparant ses fautes…

Le hobbit sortit alors de sa blague un petit trésor qu'il avait coupé du rameau qu'Arathorn avait porté tout au long du voyage. Tremblant, il remit à Luinloth le bouton blanc, maintenant fripé. La dame resta longuement les lèvres serrées. Devant elle, Gerry, torturé par des devoirs contraires, se demandait si son propre silence, qui taisait des forfaits odieux, ne ferait pas en définitive plus de mal que de bien. Dans le doute, il fit comme lui avait conseillé Gandalf et écouta son cœur. Il y enfouit le secret d'Arathorn. Ce qui importait le plus à ses yeux à présent était d'alléger la douleur de la dame. Luinloth lui confia enfin, séchant ses larmes :

– Vous m'avez soulagée de l'incertitude. Apprenez-moi maintenant où git mon époux.

– Mon Seigneur Arathorn repose à présent à la passe de l'aigle, un col des monts de brumes situé loin dans le nord de Rhudaur, veillant sur la route qu'il avait cherchée à ouvrir. Ingold le brave, Bera des Bearnides et moi-même avons enseveli sa dépouille en ce haut lieu pour qu'à jamais il contemple le fief de sa lignée.

– Vous nous avez bien servis, Gérontius fils de Fortimbras. Je ne doute point que mon époux vous eût en haute estime, puisque c'est vous qui m'apportez témoignage de ses dernières pensées. Laissez-moi seule à présent. Je vous implore de veiller sur mon petit-fils durant ma retraite et de le distraire comme vous le pourrez.

Gerry s'inclina et il en fut comme la dame avait demandé. Gerry et Avacuna demeurèrent à Fondcombe quelques temps, le hobbit reprenant des forces et partageant son temps entre le chevet de Bera et les jeux avec Halafin, le plus souvent en compagnie d'Avacuna, qui redécouvrait l'émerveillement des chansons et des splendeurs elfiques. Il voyait de loin, de temps à autre, dame Luinloth qui méditait seule sous la coupole ou aux abords des chutes. Le hobbit assista aussi à la convalescence de Bera, qui reprit sa force d'autrefois. Ayant côtoyé la folie, elle était revenue des limbes, porteuse du don de poésie. Les mots transcendaient à présent les sentiments qui affluaient, aussi puissants mais plus clairs qu'autrefois. La Bearnide rencontra Luinloth plusieurs fois, et toutes deux parlèrent longuement. Si Bera en ressortit renforcée, la dame des Dúnedain fut sans doute éclairée sur l'expédition malheureuse par la vision originale du peuple de Bearn.

Plusieurs semaines après l'arrivée des voyageurs, vers la fin du mois de Hithui, Dame Luinloth convoqua Gerry dans un salon de la maison d'Elrond. Le visage à présent plus serein, elle s'adressa à lui avec un entrain un peu artificiel :

– Vous voilà déchargé du double fardeau de la mission d'Arathorn et de la triste nouvelle de son départ ! Parlez-moi à présent de vous, maître hobbit ! Qu'avez-vous découvert lors de vos voyages ?

Le sourire un peu forcé de Luinloth et ses regards mélancoliques trahissaient tout de même une arrière-pensée un peu taquine. Gerry sut qu'il était temps de parler d'Avacuna et d'avenir.

– Ma dame, voyager en compagnie de Gandalf et partir en campagne avec d'aussi fameux capitaines, a un peu secoué le hobbit inculte et suffisant que je devais certainement être à vos yeux. En parcourant le monde vaste et mystérieux, j'y ai trouvé tant de choses inattendues, tour à tour belles ou laides, redoutables ou secourables, qu'il me semble à présent un peu moins mystérieux et encore plus vaste. Pour tout vous avouer, je me sens aujourd'hui bien plus petit que le jour où je suis parti, même si j'ai pris quelques pouces !

– C'est là preuve de sagesse. Vous me paraissez prêt à remplir les services que mon époux et moi attendions de vous.

Gerry patienta, la gorge nouée. La dame allait énoncer sa prochaine mission. Mais elle rit en voyant son air angoissé :

– Il n'a jamais été question d'exiger de vous ce qui excède vos capacités. Notre souhait était de mettre votre fidélité et votre endurance à l'épreuve, ce que vous avez fait avec courage, une discrète dignité et un brin de chance. Vous êtes désormais apte à prendre votre place dans le dessein que nous avons conçu pour vous : retournez chez vous, auprès des vôtres. Gardez-y vivant le souvenir du Roi, nourrissez la flamme de l'espoir et coopérez avec nos compagnies de rôdeurs. Apportez l'aide que vous pourrez à vos voisins et aux peuples libres, et tenez-vous prêts, vous et vos descendants, à faire renaître le royaume lorsque s'avanceront les héritiers d'Isildur. C'est là votre mission.

– Je pensais que vous souhaiteriez me garder près de vous…

– Prenez garde, Gérontius, je pourrais vous prendre au mot ! Mais Eriador a besoin de chefs tels que votre père, ou vous-même lorsque votre temps viendra, pour mener la Comté sur le chemin de l'honneur, de la prospérité et du bonheur. Votre voyage vous a enseigné le goût pour ces vertus, dans l'espoir que vous sauriez les reconnaître et les encourager au sein de votre propre peuple.

Le hobbit hésitant répondit lentement, comme pour lui-même :

– L'honneur et la lâcheté, le bonheur et la souffrance sont partout comparables en Terre du Milieu, me semble-t-il. Il est étrange de devoir quitter les siens pour comprendre les vertus qu'ils partagent avec les peuples libres. Mais il y a quelque chose, je veux dire… un sentiment que je n'avais point éprouvé avant ce voyage.

– Et quel est-il ? demanda la dame avec un petit pétillement dans le regard.

Gerry se tortilla comme un gamin pris en faute :

– J'ai rencontré la personne qui me convient, et à qui, je crois, je pourrais bien convenir…

– Vous « croyez » ? Vous-est-il venu à l'esprit qu'il faudrait avant toute chose vous enquérir de son avis ?

Gerry prit une couleur pivoine :

– En vérité nous avons engagé notre foi et rêvé ensemble à quelques projets.

– A la bonne heure ! J'aimerais beaucoup connaître ces projets, si vous m'y autorisez. Mais avant tout, que diriez-vous de me présenter votre âme sœur ?

Il en fut ainsi. Gerry eut a posteriori l'impression que Dame Luinloth n'ignorait rien de ses aventures sentimentales. Mais il se laissa faire de bonne grâce. Avacuna entra dans la salle, flanquée de Rùmil et de sa promise Idril, qui avait sympathisé avec la jeune femme.

Avacuna avait revêtu une robe de taffetas de soie qu'Idril lui avait confectionnée. La dame la considéra avec bienveillance mais soupira : les bras gracieux chargés d'une gerbe de fleurs séchées étaient bien ceux d'une jeune femme athlétique, mais lorsqu'elle s'assit en soulevant sa robe, la chasseresse laissait voir son long pied qui rappelait la patte du lynx. Ses oreilles de félin, quoi que discrètes et accordées à sa magnifique chevelure, révélaient immédiatement son origine féérique. La jeune femme rayonnait de bonheur dans ce lieu dont elle profitait de chaque instant.

La dame les entretint longuement, écouta leurs projets, éprouvant la volonté que partageaient ces deux jeunes gens, leur désir d'une vie mortelle ardente et prolifique. Pourtant Luinloth se rendit compte que les deux amoureux fuyaient un peu en avant, en espérant pouvoir s'arrêter dans la Comté, mais sans l'assurance d'y parvenir. Pour sa part, la dame ne doutait pas des difficultés incessantes qu'induirait la présence d'une fée au sein de la société hobbite. Sa décision prise, la dame les fit s'avancer devant elle. Elle parut grandir lorsqu'elle déclara d'une voix forte et ferme :

– La dame des Dunedain vous donne sa bénédiction ! Puissiez-vous prospérer de corps et d'esprit, dans l'harmonie de vos différences. Pour vous y aider tous deux, je vous remets, Avacuna, ce collier pour le porter toujours.

Sur un coussin de velours que lui tendait Rùmil, la dame prit le collier des nains et le passa autour du cou d'Avacuna :

– Je vous commande de le tenir caché et vous enjoins de ne pas vous en séparer tant que vous demeurerez dans la Comté. Ainsi votre long cheminement de fée des forêts, ne paraîtra pas plus étrange aux parents de Gerry, qu'une tournure d'esprit du pays de Bree ou que les mœurs des hobbits vagabonds d'Eregion avant la création de la Comté. Aux yeux de tous, vous porterez un colifichet des nains, gagné par votre époux dans ses voyages lointains.

À ces mots, la rivière de pierreries et de mithril se fondit sur Avacuna en un sage pendentif, tandis que les oreilles de sa porteuse s'amenuisaient sous les tresses souples de sa chevelure. La dame quitta le ton du commandement et sourit aux jeunes gens, d'un air las.

Un peu éberlué, Gerry examina sa bien-aimée : à présent, un pied de hobbite, à peine velu, dépassait sous sa robe, et un sourire enjôleur se dessinait – sans félines moustaches – sur ses joues roses de bonheur. Aux yeux du hobbit, sa belle n'avait guère changé, si ce n'est peut-être, une rondeur plus prononcée des hanches, qui adoucissait sa musculature accomplie.

Mais le cadeau de la dame avait surtout conféré à Avacuna la sérénité qui lui manquait. Désormais la fée avancerait dans sa vie choisie, apte à transmettre le don de la vie mortelle, pratique, riche et tranquille comme il est d'usage chez les Hobbits.

Ainsi le collier des nains, dont Gerry s'était dessaisi, revenait croiser sa route, sous le patronage avisé de sa suzeraine. Il ne s'en doutait pas encore, mais il devrait toujours se rappeler, chaque fois que le sage bijou scintillerait un peu trop sur la gorge gracieuse de son épouse, une très ancienne faute, commise tout à la fois pour l'amour de son seigneur et par un peu de lâcheté. Dans le fond de son esprit qui flottait alors sur un petit nuage, il savait bien que cette merveille pourrait faire des jaloux et qu'il faudrait la bien cacher – mais notre héros, un peu troublé par ce cadeau ambigu, n'osa pas le refuser, d'autant que ce n'était pas à lui qu'on l'offrait !

Le hobbit reçut un gros livre de l'histoire des royaumes du nord, écrit de la main même de la dame :

– Ainsi vous pourrez parfaire vos lettres et étudier les politiques des Hommes, tout en pensant un peu à moi.

Le couple s'inclina cérémonieusement devant la dame.

.oOo.

1 Le prince des semi-hommes, Grand-Mère !

2 La lectrice se rappelle sans doute qu'Arathorn lui a ordonné de rendre le bijou à qui de droit, pour réparer ses torts.


	74. Retour en sa demeure - La salle du feu

.oOo.

Maître Elrond fut quelque peu froissé de ne pas avoir été consulté. L'union d'une fée et d'un hobbit était naturellement du ressort d'un elfe dont la mémoire remontait au premier âge du monde. En tant que maître du savoir et seigneur de Fondcombe, il eût dû présider à la bénédiction.

Mais surtout, le sort du Naugwar Mithmirion le préoccupait au plus haut point. Elrond se doutait bien qu'un artefact de cette portée n'était pas entré en possession du hobbit au prix de simples tractations entre alliés. La disparition des deux capitaines, la dissolution de l'alliance et le départ précipité de Gandalf, tous ces signes le poussaient à la prudence, en attendant d'en savoir plus. Il lui paraissait sage de cacher le joyau pour un temps. Pourtant il lui répugnait devoir dissimuler ce trésor ici même à Fondcombe.

Lorsqu'il sut que Dame Luinloth l'avait donné en dot à Avacuna, il eut l'intuition que la fée en serait le meilleur gardien, jusqu'à ce que les passions se soient apaisées. Alors les hobbits, innocents et étrangers aux griefs entre Elfes et Nains, pourraient rendre le joyau sans éveiller la suspicion. Il appuya donc cette décision, entre plusieurs maux choisissant le moindre.

Le lendemain, le maître de Fondcombe profita de la célébration elfique de l'hiver pour donner une fête en l'honneur du couple. Imladris déploya ses fastes enchanteurs pour une sorte de lune de miel que Avacuna et Gerry savourèrent avant de partir pour l'aventure de leur vie. Dame Luinloth, quoiqu'en deuil, y participa de bonne grâce, d'autant que son fils Argonui vint la rejoindre après avoir repoussé une invasion d'orques du Mont Gram. Il amenait avec lui son aîné Arador, le grand-frère de Halafin, un jeune homme plein de vigueur.

Lors de la fête, Bera déclama l'histoire de ses ancêtres dans une langue puissante et subtile, que les ménestrels de Fondcombe traduisirent en un chant connu aujourd'hui sous le nom de Lai de Barwen et Baran. Les agapes se poursuivirent tard dans la nuit. Tandis que Avacuna, rayonnante des subtils sortilèges du Naugwar, dansait avec le cœur des jeunes filles, Elrond entraîna Gerry dans la salle du feu.

– Gérontius Touque, ne vous avais-je pas prédit que vous trouveriez toute une moitié de vous-même dans cette aventure ?

– Vous disiez vrai, Maître Elrond ! À la vérité j'ai recouvré plus que la moitié de moi-même. En plus d'avoir été trouvé par Avacuna, peut-être me suis-je entièrement découvert ? Ma vie a pris une direction plus simple et plus exaltante… en somme à ma portée.

– Vous avez grandi, jeune hobbit ! N'avez-vous donc pas aussi abandonné une part de vous-même ?

– Peut-être, répondit Gerry d'un air gêné, troublé par le regard perçant de l'elfe.

– Et quelle part selon vous ? demanda Elrond avec un grand intérêt.

– Eh bien, en fait… il y a bien quelque chose… Voilà…

– …

Le hobbit hésita un instant, puis se jeta à l'eau, d'un air enjoué et rapide, qui dissimulait son appréhension :

– Il se trouve que j'ai en ma possession un objet très précieux. Il s'agit d'un anneau de puissance. Gandalf m'en a parlé, de ceux que forgèrent les elfes d'Eregion il y a longtemps, vous savez ? Oui, je suppose que vous le savez…

Le seigneur elfe ne voulait pas tarir cette source enfin jaillie. Comme il ne répondait que d'un regard acéré, le hobbit poursuivit :

– Eh bien au début, je n'y ai pas prêté attention, mais ensuite de nombreuses personnes s'y sont intéressées et m'ont même poursuivi ! Nous avons été attaqués à plusieurs reprises ! Et puis je me suis senti coupable car je l'ai un peu mal acquis. Non que je l'aie volé, notez bien, mais on me l'a remis dans des circonstances que le véritable propriétaire réprouve catégoriquement…

Elrond se gardait d'intervenir et son sourcil arqué attendait la suite...

– Mais cet objet m'a grandement aidé durant notre voyage, il a même sauvé mes camarades et moi-même d'une mort atroce, à plusieurs reprises. J'ai tout d'abord eu du mal à l'utiliser, mais il s'est en quelque sorte… révélé à moi ! Il m'a permis d'atteindre de hauts degrés de concentration, et de réaliser des choses que je n'aurais jamais crues possibles ! Par exemple, j'ai croisé un très vieil ancêtre, près des marais aux iris… Aussi me suis-je attaché à lui et ai-je désiré son aide et sa puissance. Me séparer de lui me serait difficile… de plus en plus je le crains. C'est là la part essentielle de moi-même que je risquais de perdre, selon moi, si vous tenez à le savoir !

-…

– Hum ! Mais il s'est produit un événement qui m'a fait peur et qui m'a révélé à quel point j'en devenais dépendant. Alors depuis que j'en ai pris conscience, je ne l'ai plus utilisé. Enfin presque plus… Et à présent je suis résolu à le rendre à son propriétaire.

Elrond était resté silencieux et impassible, sans quitter le hobbit de son regard pénétrant. Il se montra tout d'abord amusé par l'énergique et naïve conviction du hobbit. Les anneaux de puissance ne se trouvaient évidemment pas sous le sabot d'un cheval de la Comté ! Puis son incrédulité s'était fissurée au récit des « pouvoirs » qu'évoquait le hobbit. Enfin la description fidèle des attraits maléfiques d'un anneau de pouvoir l'avait positivement alarmé. Seule la dernière assertion de Gerry lui rendait l'espoir. Il décida de procéder avec circonspection, sans heurter le hobbit :

– Gandalf vous a-t-il conseillé à propos de cet objet ?

– Hum… marmonné le hobbit gêné. Je ne lui ai pas parlé de l'anneau, bien qu'il ait souvent approché la vérité au sujet de ma cachotterie… et cela m'irritait fort !

– Pensez-vous avoir la force de montrer cet objet ?

– Oui, il n'est pas si lourd que cela ! répondit Gerry avec animation. Il faut bien se garder d'y mettre le doigt, cependant, car le mécanisme a pour effet de couper ce qui s'y trouve !

Elrond ne put cacher un froncement de sourcils d'incompréhension. Les anneaux de puissance asservissaient les esprits faibles, mais ne coupaient pas les doigts.

Gerry sortit derechef l'anneau de sa poche et le déposa dans sa propre paume ouverte. Elrond, qui observait étroitement le hobbit, poussa plus loin l'expérience :

– Puis-je l'examiner ? Me le confieriez-vous un instant ?

– Prenez-le ! Définitivement ! Un tel objet ne doit pas rester en des mains malhabiles ou inconscientes comme les miennes. Il pourrait faire beaucoup de mal ! Je dédommagerai le propriétaire, prenez-le, s'il vous plaît !

– Je vais simplement examiner cet anneau, avec votre permission.

Maître Elrond plaça un coussin sur un guéridon et invita le hobbit à y disposer l'anneau. La lumière des chandelles crut alentours sur un signe de l'elfe. Gerry s'avança et déposa l'objet d'une main tremblante, ce que le maître de Fondcombe ne manqua pas d'observer. Elrond approcha son visage grave et attentif et scruta minutieusement l'anneau. Puis, encouragé par ses premières observations, il le prit entre le pouce et l'index, et l'éleva dans la lumière blanche d'un grand candélabre. Les pierres jaillirent en rayons opalins.

– Je vous félicite au plus haut point de m'avoir consulté au sujet de cet objet. Je puis vous affirmer sans crainte de me tromper, qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un anneau de puissance. Selon toute vraisemblance, il s'agissait jadis, non pas d'un mais de deux anneaux des Dunedain, ouvragés avant les guerres du Nord, peut-être même dans l'Ouïstrenesse. Chacun possédait une pierre et ils étaient jumeaux. Puis, récemment –aux environs de la création de la Comté, dirais-je – un orfèvre d'Eriador, un nain très probablement, a modifié et accolé les deux bijoux pour en faire un objet unique et complexe, dont le mécanisme a en effet pour but de couper ce sur quoi l'anneau est glissé…

Mais l'elfe restait perplexe quant à la destination d'un tel artefact. Il s'en ouvrit au hobbit qui lui répondit :

– En fait je crois qu'il s'agit d'un genre de couteau, que maître Sonnecor utilise pour sectionner correctement les précieux assemblages d'herbe à pipe qu'il fabrique à grand frais. Mais je puis vous certifier qu'il m'a sauvé à plusieurs reprises !

Elrond sourit d'un air entendu :

– Ainsi maître Sonnecor a certainement fait fabriquer tout exprès cet objet magnifique à partir d'un trésor de sa maison. Cet anneau double eut peut-être autrefois le talent d'aider son propriétaire à tirer le meilleur parti de ses propres capacités. Et peut-être en est-il encore ainsi aujourd'hui… ou peut-être avez-vous tout simplement eu de la chance !

Gerry lorgnait le seigneur elfe d'un air incrédule…

– Mais il ne s'agit en aucun cas, d'un anneau de pouvoir elfique, je vous en réponds. J'imagine que ce que vous a révélé Gandalf à son sujet vous a conduit à croire en cet objet en même temps qu'en vous-même…

Le hobbit n'était plus si sûr de ses certitudes. Elrond reprit d'un ton bienveillant :

– Quoi qu'il en soit, il vous faut le rendre à son propriétaire, comme vous en êtes résolu. Ce sera pour vous la dernière épreuve : rétablir l'ordre des choses et résorber le chaos laissé derrière vous, avant de pouvoir prétendre à une vie juste. Tout compte fait, ce que vous aviez le plus à perdre, cette part essentielle dont vous parliez il y a un instant, était peut-être l'estime de vous-même ?

Gerry considéra maître Elrond qui lui tendait l'anneau d'un air engageant. Ainsi tous ses progrès dans la maîtrise de l'anneau n'en étaient pas… Il soupira, et chassa d'un geste le spectre de la puissance et de la domination. Après tout, c'était mieux ainsi.

L'elfe majestueux s'assit auprès du hobbit :

– J'ai confiance en votre volonté. Et vous bénéficierez d'une aide inconditionnelle, ajouta-t-il avec un regard du côté d'Avacuna, qui s'approchait de la salle du feu avec ses compagnes elfes.

– Je suis décidé, maître Elrond. Je vais mettre de l'ordre à mon retour et présenter Avacuna aux miens. Mais je crains pour elle les questions et les cancans. Elle n'a connu jusqu'à présent que les grands espaces, un grand conquérant ou la compagnie d'un petit nombre de personnes raffinées. Les petites inquisitions mesquines de notre société hobbite, les vexations ou la mise à l'index peuvent nous empoisonner la vie. Si cela survenait, je préférerais quitter la Comté.

– Vous considérez la situation avec lucidité, Gerry, mais je me demande si vous n'anticipez pas l'éventualité de ce départ pour fuir vos futures responsabilités de Thain ? Vous pourrez compter sur la solidarité de vos véritables amis et de vos proches, pour peu que les différences les plus flagrantes d'Avacuna leur soient cachées, au moins au début. Dame Luinloth a paré à cette difficulté à sa façon généreuse, quoique dangereuse à mon sens. Je dois vous mettre en garde au sujet du Naugwar. Il suscitera la curiosité et l'envie de tout nain qui viendrait à le reconnaître. Aussi je vous conjure de toujours le conserver tel que Avacuna le porte à présent. Vous avez entendu, ici même, suffisamment de l'histoire des Elfes et des Nains pour savoir que des crimes odieux ont été perpétrés, par convoitise d'un tel joyau. Lorsque vous n'en aurez plus besoin, il est essentiel de le faire remettre à la maison de Dúrin. Sur ce point il me faut votre promesse formelle.

– Je vous la donne en mon nom et en celui d'Avacuna.1

– Je vous en remercie. Mais je sens que ce n'est pas ce qui vous préoccupe ?

Gerry rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, bafouilla quelque peu et finit par se confier :

– En fait, maître, je me demande si notre union s'avérera… prolifique ? Pourrons-nous avoir des enfants ?

Elrond fit appel à ses souvenirs les plus lointains et se lança dans le conte d'Elu Thingol, qui s'était uni à une sylphe, un esprit du premier âge du monde. Il analysa longuement le destin de leurs descendants et conclut qu'il était très confiant quant à la capacité du jeune couple à produire de nombreuses branches vigoureuses. Gerry objecta qu'il s'agissait là d'une histoire très ancienne, qui concernait essentiellement les Elfes. Le maître de Fondcombe le rassura :

– Avacuna fut d'une nature différente des elfes ou des mortels. Elle a dépensé sans compter son pouvoir inné de transformer le monde et elle-même, suivant un long chemin pour mûrir et naître à sa nature actuelle. Aujourd'hui elle a besoin d'un pair qui épouse sa conception d'une existence consacrée à transmettre ses aptitudes nouvellement acquises et au bonheur tranquille. Souhaitez-vous et saurez-vous être ce compagnon ? C'est là l'unique question. Avacuna a joui de l'existence des esprits primordiaux et a su s'élever par sa seule volonté et sa propre clairvoyance. Elle ne dispose plus désormais que du pouvoir de se fondre dans le flux de la vie en Terre du Milieu. Mais rassurez-vous, la longueur de sa vie sera en rapport avec celle des Hobbits. L'avenir des Mortels vous est ouvert, aussi mystérieux qu'il puisse paraître aux Elfes.

Les invités les rejoignaient à présent dans la salle du feu. Les belles gens chantèrent et déclamèrent de la poésie, invitant parfois Bera à se joindre à eux. Avacuna parut au milieu des jeunes filles elfes, ronde et resplendissante comme une hobbite le jour de son mariage. Gerry se demanda, l'espace d'un battement de cils, si elle n'était pas enceinte, mais chassa cette idée ridicule de son esprit. Vers la fin de la soirée, Gerry tombant de sommeil entendit Bera réciter des vers elfiques, à l'émerveillement d'Erestor. Comme les mots elfiques s'élevaient avec les volutes du feu, il entrevit Luthien s'interroger sur son destin de mortelle au-delà des cercles de ce monde, et s'endormit sur les coussins.

Les jours heureux passent comme des étoiles filantes dans le firmament d'été. Les dúnedain se dispersèrent, reprenant leur veille autour d'Eriador. L'hiver avançant, Bera décida de passer les monts brumeux pour rejoindre son peuple. Elrohir et Elladan l'accompagnèrent, car ils souhaitaient explorer les montagnes et rassembler des informations quant aux mouvements et alliances des gobelins après le remue-ménage que Gandalf avait déclenché dans le nord. La grande femme, habillée de vêtements bigarrés mêlant les peaux brutes de son peuple et les soies elfiques, serra sur son cœur le petit hobbit et sa compagne, et leur promit un accueil chaleureux au sein des villages de la grande forêt, s'il leur venait l'envie ou le besoin de parcourir le pays sauvage. Nul doute qu'ils y seraient mieux reçus que des nains !

Le jour même Gerry s'attela aux préparatifs. Il avait fait réaliser plusieurs pipes en métal et bois précieux par les artisans de Fondcombe, en prévision de cadeaux à distribuer à son retour. Il fit rehausser et graver celle qu'il destinait au père Sonnecor. Rùmil et Idril amenèrent un cadeau d'Elrond : un beau poney aux longs poils, harnaché et pourvu du nécessaire pour les deux voyageurs.

Le maître de Fondcombe reçut alors la visite d'Avacuna. Elle connaissait ses fils de longue date, mais elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de profiter de sa sagesse. De son côté, Elrond avait suivi de loin la transformation lente de la volontaire chasseresse, et l'avait encouragée de ses vœux. La jeune femme exprima ses craintes devant un monde qu'elle n'avait que récemment abordé en pleine possession de tous les moyens de l'esprit. Elrond calma ses craintes et lui confirma que son union avec un mortel lui donnerait la capacité de s'ancrer dans ce monde, de transmettre la vie et d'agir sur le présent. Il ajouta qu'elle y perdrait sa propre force vitale et sa longévité en Terre du Milieu.

– Car tel est le sort des mortels, dont l'âme quitte les cercles de ce monde pour une destinée qui n'est pas révélée aux Elfes.

– J'accepte ce destin. À présent que le monde me paraît plus clairement, je vois que tout passe en cet âge.

– C'est également l'intuition des Elfes…

Le surlendemain le couple s'en allait par une matinée grise et froide. Le petit Halafin vint leur dire adieu, la petite grive sur l'épaule. Dame Luinloth leur souhaita la paix, puis lança avec un sourire à Gerry qu'elle pouvait toujours le rappeler à son service.

Maître Elrond bénit le couple une nouvelle fois. Il remit à Avacuna une petite boîte de buis, ciselée comme une dentelle. Elle contenait une boîte encore plus petite, de métal celle-là, qui renfermait un charbon incandescent provenant du creuset de maître Elrond.

– Le foyer d'une maisonnée alimenté par ce charbon ne manquera jamais de chaleur et d'amour, pourvu que ses membres restent sincères les uns envers les autres. Et voici pour vous un autre cadeau. Votre nom elfique est Avacuna, ce qui signifie « Celle qui ne fléchit point » ou « la Volontaire ». La traduction de ce prénom dans la culture de la Comté est « Adamante, l'Inflexible ». Il se trouve que ce prénom fut celui d'Adamante Replet2, une fameuse chef de famille, dont le clan fut le dernier à quitter autrefois la région d'En Egladil en aval de Fondcombe, pour migrer vers l'ouest et la Comté. Ainsi serez-vous, Adamante Replet, aux yeux de votre nouvelle famille, la dernière hobbite de la branche orientale du clan Replet, à rejoindre le bercail. Cela vous facilitera bien des choses, pourvu que vous conserviez avec prudence le don périlleux de Dame Luinloth.

Avacuna s'inclina, les larmes aux yeux. Puis les amoureux s'en furent le cœur serré dans le matin gris, passant timidement le petit pont de pierre sur la rivière enchantée. Les chœurs les accompagnèrent loin dans la montée. Au sommet quelques joyeux cris d'encouragement les mirent sur le bon chemin. Après quoi, ayant rejoint la route, ils s'en furent vers l'occident dans le vent frais, le chevreau caracolant en tête.

.oOo.

1 Et ce sera effectivement le cas. Mais cela est une autre histoire, qui vous sera peut-être contée un jour…

2 Adamant, en anglais, signifie « inflexible », et chubb, « grassouillet » ou « replet ».


	75. Retour en sa demeure - La route de l'Est

.oOo.

Les amoureux eurent tôt fait de trouver leur équilibre dans ce voyage en tête-à-tête. Le soir même ils descendirent dans le val de la Bruinen et en passèrent le gué. Le lendemain, ils allaient bon train de bois de pins en bosquets de feuillus clairsemés. Les teintes chaudes s'étaient éteintes et une pluie fine, poussée par le vent du nord, ralentissait la progression du poney qui regrettait les écuries et les champs de Fondcombe.

Deux jours plus tard, après avoir passé le pont de la Mitheithel, ils approchèrent de la dernière auberge, qu'Arathorn avait rebâtie et réapprovisionnée. La fumée épaisse d'un feu de cheminée avertissait de loin qu'un âtre attendait là le voyageur. Une ferme fortifiée leur apparut bientôt, alors que la nuit tombait. Les visiteurs frappèrent à la porte de chêne renforcée d'acier. Un homme solide leur ouvrit le portail après les avoir dûment examinés. L'endroit ressemblait plus à un château assiégé qu'à un relais de poste, mais c'était là l'une des volontés de feu Arathorn. La cour pouvait recevoir les troupeaux d'ovins des environs. D'amples réserves rentrées à l'automne encombraient les greniers. Une fois le poney à l'abri, ils pénétrèrent le corps de logis, et y furent accueillis par Argonui lui-même.

Gerry prit soin d'exprimer une certaine déférence militaire envers le nouveau chef des Dúnedain d'Arnor. De toute évidence ils étaient attendus, on veillait sur leur voyage. Mais Gerry eut aussi la sensation qu'on cherchait à lui démontrer la réalité et le succès des actions économiques d'Arathorn.

Avant d'aller se coucher, Gerry confia à Argonui les dernières paroles de son père le concernant. Il s'en montra très touché. Le chef des rangers fut également frappé qu'Arathorn l'associât à Gandalf dans ses dernières pensées à propos de la destinée des Dunedain.

Le couple resta une journée à l'abri à l'auberge, rebuté par une pluie glaciale et torrentielle. Les rôdeurs qui n'avaient pas rencontré Gerry furent avides d'entendre l'histoire de l'expédition. Bien qu'il lui fût pénible de se comporter en vétéran des guerres gobelines, il leur donna satisfaction, non sans rehausser le rôle de leur ancien capitaine. En fin de compte, les dúnedain garderaient le souvenir d'une expédition héroïque qui avait vaincu tous les obstacles, même un couple de dragons, mais dont les deux capitaines avaient payé l'exploit de leur vie.

Les voyageurs reprirent leur périple le long de la route de l'est. Au nord s'étendait la désolation où seuls quelques troupeaux vaquaient à la belle saison. Au sud les halliers abritaient de rares hameaux réimplantés par Arathorn. Les emplacements où campèrent Avacuna et Gerry étaient assez fréquentés pendant la belle saison, mais ils ne rencontrèrent pas âme qui vive pendant plusieurs jours. Un midi, pourtant, ils dépassèrent dans la brume une charrette de nains tirée par un âne. Comme les voyageurs se saluaient gravement et échangeaient quelques nouvelles, Gerry se demanda si l'un d'eux n'était pas présent à l'auberge de l'Oie Saoule, le jour où il s'était comporté de façon si bizarre.

Le lendemain ils passèrent au pied du Mont Venteux, grand promontoire au nord de la route, qui portait encore les stigmates des lointaines guerres du nord. Ils campèrent un peu plus loin près des marais aux cousins, se nourrissant des quenouilles dont Gandalf lui avaient vanté les mérites culinaires, il y avait une éternité. Heureusement, en cette période hivernale, les moustiques et les nick-brickeux, sortes de parasites bruyants des marais, les laissèrent tranquilles.

Enfin ils atteignirent la colline de Bree, un soir d'averse. Avacuna était très excitée, mais Gerry lui fit passer une petite inspection préalable avant de se présenter à la porte est – elle avait vraiment l'air d'une hobbite ! Le gardien, un gaillard maigre et rustaud, ne vit aucun danger dans ce couple de hobbits, en dehors du fait incongru qu'il ne les connaissait point et qu'ils se présentaient par la porte est. Mais cela suffit à les retarder passablement, jusqu'à ce que Gerry eût décliné son identité en haussant quelque peu le ton. Les voyageurs poussèrent jusqu'au centre du village, où ils logèrent à l'enseigne du Poney Fringant.

Le patron, un gros homme chauve, répondant au nom de Fortuné Poiredebeurré, les reçut comme des princes. Gerry jugea plus prudent de laisser le chevreau avec le poney à l'écurie, ce qui ne fut guère du goût de sa maîtresse. Fortuné resta un instant interloqué lorsque Gerry énonça son nom et présenta la jeune madame Touque à ses côtés, mais en bon hôtelier il se reprit bien vite et rameuta sa valetaille. Une chambre cossue, basse et proche du sol leur fut allouée. Lorsqu'ils se furent rafraîchis et rassasiés, un vieux hobbit vint débarrasser et s'enquérir si tout était à leur convenance. Le couple fut invité à faire un tour dans la salle commune. Gerry fatigué aurait volontiers décliné, mais il accepta par égard pour Avacuna, animée d'une grande curiosité.

La grande salle, réchauffée par un âtre généreux et lambrissée de panneaux cossus, leur fit un accueil soigné. Le maître de céans distribuait brocs et bouteilles comme rarement un soir d'hiver. Le couple se rendit rapidement compte que des événements inhabituels dans la Comté avaient attiré l'attention des gens du cru sur un nom aussi prestigieux que celui de Touque. Aussi l'auberge était-elle pleine de curieux qui grossissaient les rangs des habitués. Gerry fut donc contraint de conter par le menu ses voyages dans l'est pour visiter les hommes d'au-delà des montagnes en compagnie d'un magicien, et comment il avait rencontré et épousé Mlle Adamante Replet, ici présente et désormais Mme Gérontius Touque.

Ces nouvelles bouleversèrent la conception que l'on se faisait du destin de « Monsieur Gerry ». Les commentaires les plus variés fusèrent au sujet de « l'affaire », au grand désarroi du hobbit qui n'y comprenait rien. Pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans ce brouhaha, Madame Poiredebeurré, une grande femme énergique et rougeaude, et qui jouissait de passablement plus d'entendement que la plupart de ses clients, fit faire silence et exposa les nouvelles de la Comté en les dépouillant des affabulations de la populace de Bree :

– Le bruit a couru il y a quelques mois, vers la fin du printemps, que le Thain avait décidé de mettre des cailloux dans les poches de son fils 1, comme on dit par chez nous dans le pays de Bree, sauf votre respect, Monsieur Gerry. Les mauvaises langues ont rapporté que des dizaines de pères – hum, enfin des pères de jeunes filles, si vous me suivez – ont défilé aux Coteaux de Touque pour de mystérieuses affaires en rapport avec vous. Et de quelles affaires il s'agissait, vous le savez mieux que nous autres ! C'est à peu près à ce moment-là qu'un malheureux a été happé par les sables mouvants, dans le sud au-delà de Longoulet sur le Brandevin, tout près du manoir des Sonnecor. On l'a pas retrouvé, mais on a cru que c'était vous. Mais d'autres rumeurs ont rapporté que ce magicien, un vieux bonhomme que nous connaissons ici, vous avait tiré l'oreille et emmené on ne sait où. Mais nous autres de Bree, on en était sûrs puisque le vieux Bob, ici présent, s'était rendu à la foire du printemps de Thalion lorsque les troubles ont commencé avec les types noirs. Et il a discuté chez Hobbegar Fouine, l'aubergiste de là-bas. Il prétend qu'on y a vu Monsieur Gerry avec le vieux Gandalf partir en catimini dans la cambrousse avec les types noirs aux trousses. En fin de compte, dans la Comté on vous a présumé mort depuis le début de l'hiver. Il faut dire qu'il y en a un certain nombre, là-bas du côté de Châteaubrande ou même de Longuefaille, qui auraient p'têt intérêt à ce que vous le restiez, si vous me suivez ! Et d'après ce qu'on raconte ici – et je tiens toujours pour Bree, si vous me comprenez, sauf votre respect – il y a du changement dans l'air de la Comté, et c'est pas forcément pour le meilleur… Pasqu'avec les types noirs et les troubles, il y a eu quêque pénurie, et les vivres auraient pu être mieux réparties…

Mme Poiredebeurré s'arrêta enfin, le souffle court. Sa tirade énergique avait été tout du long, ponctuée d'approbations gouailleuses, de rectifications mineures et de précisions imagées de la part de la compagnie.

Gerry avait perçu le regard égrillard d'Avacuna lors de l'allusion aux légions de jeunes filles. Pourtant elle était restée sereine, absorbée dans l'observation de ces mœurs villageoises, si étonnantes pour elle.

Après un sourire à sa bien-aimée, Gerry se leva, s'éclaircit la voix et lança à la cantonade :

– Eh bien, mes chers amis, je voudrais tout d'abord vous dire combien il est plaisant pour mon épouse et moi-même de reprendre contact avec la civilisation, en passant par la bonne ville de Bree ! Et pour fêter cela, permettez-moi de sacrifier à la vénérable tradition de la tournée du voyageur !

Une salve d'applaudissements accueillit cette déclaration liminaire encourageante.

– J'ai plaisir à voir qu'ici, dans le pays de Bree, on ne se laisse pas duper par le premier ragot venu, surtout s'il vient de la Comté !

Un tonnerre de vivats ponctua ce compliment choisi, et quelques rires apprécièrent le second degré. Lorsque le calme revint, Fortuné Poiredebeurré et son épouse distribuaient les chopes promises.

– Je suis sûr que mon retour va dissiper tout malentendu concernant mon engagement aux côtés de mon père et du clan Touque pour organiser le secours aux familles dans le besoin et promouvoir les échanges commerciaux avec nos excellents voisins.

La réaction fut plus mitigée. De nombreuses familles hobbites du pays de Bree étaient apparentées aux Brandebouc à l'est du Brandevin. L'ancien antagonisme entre les Vieilbouc et les Touque n'y était pas oublié. Ce discours de fermeté à l'adresse des détracteurs du Thain avait été compris. En revanche les membres du conseil de Bree, tant Grandes Gens que Petites Personnes, applaudissaient aux promesses commerciales, secondés par les marchands et colporteurs.

– Les arrangements exceptionnels – mais excellents ! – qu'a conclus le Pays de Bree, montrent quel prix vous savez donner à la paix et à l'ordre. Tout comme vous, je ne laisserai pas s'installer la discorde dans la Comté, et surtout pas dans ma propre famille !

Une approbation largement partagée vint saluer ces considérations assez conservatrices. Après tout, la stabilité dans la Comté était nécessaire à la prospérité dans la région. Mais il était bien loin, le temps où ce garnement de Monsieur Gerry gambadait sur son poney avec de trop nombreuses plumes à son chapeau ! Voilà qu'il parlait en chef, à présent, et avec un ton mûr qu'il savait ne pas laisser paraître trop rassis !

Enfin Gerry voulut donner un aperçu des nouvelles d'au-delà du microcosme habituel des villageois. Par la même occasion, il associait à sa personne l'image d'un hobbit averti, ayant quelque connivence avec les pouvoirs occultes du monde :

– Enfin, soyez assurés que les exactions des « types noirs » qui ont assombri ces derniers mois sont désormais derrière nous. Les rôdeurs les ont vaincus et nous allons pouvoir reprendre nos affaires en bons voisins. Vous pouvez dormir en paix !

Là-dessus, Gerry et Avacuna regagnèrent leur chambre. Ils avaient donné au Pays de Bree de quoi occuper ses soirées durant quelques semaines. Ce soir-là Avacuna interrogea longuement Gerry quant aux mœurs des Hobbits – et particulièrement celles des jeunes libertins – et les explications se prolongèrent fort avant dans la nuit !

.oOo.

Les voyageurs reprirent la route de bonne heure le lendemain matin. Ils l'ignoraient encore, mais ce fut ce jour-là que les rôdeurs se montrèrent de retour aux alentours du pays. C'est dire si le prestige de Gérontius en fut accru – on le peignit comme le compagnon des magiciens et des rôdeurs, partant un matin pour éradiquer les brigands et revenant une belle à son bras. Sa parole était haute, honnête et prophétique. Et sa bourse libérale...

Mais pour le moment, Gerry avait hâte de rentrer au pays. La perspective d'un défilé des pères de ses anciennes conquêtes devant le Thain l'avait passablement inquiété. Sous un ciel de plomb, les voyageurs forcèrent l'allure le long d'une belle route pavée, bordée d'arbres séculaires, et parvinrent au pont des arbalètes dans la soirée. Ils logèrent à l'auberge du pont, où ils constatèrent une effervescence inhabituelle.

Les chefs de clans avaient animé la scène depuis que le vieux Fortimbras s'était trouvé déstabilisé par la disparition mystérieuse de son fils et les diffamations orchestrées par quelques familles. Gerry mesurait mieux à présent les difficultés que devaient ressentir son père. Mais l'assistance lui confirma, les uns effarés par sa présence, les autres avec une satisfaction malsaine, qu'il était présumé mort ! Un procès était même ouvert à Grand-Cave pour répondre à de sombres affaires d'héritage !

Les voyageurs ne prirent guère le temps de profiter des paysages de la Comté. Un Touque des Coteaux qui se trouvait à l'Auberge du pont ce matin-là leur prêta un poney pour qu'ils pussent rallier Bourg-de-Touque au plus tôt. Pourtant Avacuna apprécia la douceur des collines et le serpentin de l'Eau, la charmante et laborieuse mise en valeur des terres, les jardins miniatures qui lui rappelaient sa vallée cachée.

Le couple parvint aux portes de Bourg-de-Touque dans la soirée. Les villageois s'assemblèrent dans la rue comme la rumeur de leur arrivée se répandait comme rats en moisson. Quelques vivats de ses amis et parents fusèrent, mais également quelques plaisanteries assez lestes sur le thème de l'éternel séducteur. Gerry décida donc immédiatement de couper court. Il poussa jusqu'à la place du village, où ils démontèrent et grimpèrent sur la large margelle du lavoir. On apprécia la haute taille et l'air incisif de Gerry, mais ce furent ses habits, cape elfique sur gilet rapiécé, qui frappèrent tous ceux qui le connaissaient comme un dandy accompli.

– Chers amis, famille chérie entre toutes, j'ai l'immense plaisir de vous annoncer mon retour parmi vous et de vous présenter mon épouse Adamante.

Avacuna fit une petite révérence fort gracieuse et modeste. Après un moment de silence abasourdi et incrédule, les cousins directs les plus âgés de Gerry lancèrent des vivats, entraînant le village avec eux. Il est juste de dire que quelques jeunes filles, cousines éloignées, perdirent alors leurs dernières illusions, mais leurs larmes furent prises pour des manifestations de joie. Avacuna parvint à prononcer quelques mots au milieu d'une foule surexcitée :

– Mon nom est Adamante Replet, à présent épouse Gérontius Touque. Je suis profondément émue de l'accueil chaleureux que vous avez réservé à notre retour impromptu. Et j'espère que nous pourrons réitérer ici, la fête et la cérémonie qui furent tenues dans l'est, dans mon lointain pays.

Cette déclaration très énigmatique maintenait dans le flou l'origine généalogique et géographique exacte de la belle – or les Hobbits sont très tatillons sur ces sujets – mais elle laissait clairement entendre qu'il y aurait une grande réunion festive avec force plats et libations. Cette annonce, pour spontanée, n'était pas moins imprudente, car Fortimbras était fort jaloux de ses finances. Mais tout compte fait, la déclaration était assez habile, car elle cristallisa immédiatement autour de Gerry la perspective d'une unité rétablie. Avacuna envoya son chevreau parmi les moutons qui observaient eux aussi la scène, avec moins d'avidité et d'émotion que les hobbits, il faut le reconnaître. Les cousins prirent en charge le poney, et le couple fut escorté jusqu'à la demeure ancestrale par le grand portail du Bourg.

.oOo.

1 De nos jours, on dirait plutôt « mettre du plomb dans la cervelle ».


	76. Retour en sa demeure-Tablée et promenade

.oOo.

Le Thain était assis avec son épouse au bout de l'assemblée familiale, forte d'une bonne trentaine de convives. La tablée lapait consciencieusement sa soupe brûlante, dans le battement tranquille de la grande horloge, qui semblait monter la garde de toute éternité.

À l'entrée des voyageurs, un silence saisit l'ensemble des convives, figés comme une jatte de crème fraîche. Les nouveaux venus s'avancèrent lentement d'un air timide. Les deux molosses du maître de maison abandonnèrent leur os et s'approchèrent en grondant. Avec calme, Avacuna leva un doigt impérieux et un sourcil sévère, qui les firent s'asseoir sagement, autorisés seulement à humer de la truffe et remuer le bout de la queue. Le Thain fut contrarié d'une telle indolence de la part de chiens qu'il nourrissait de sa main, et qu'il était seul d'ordinaire à pouvoir approcher. D'un regard, le vieux et solide hobbit interdit toute velléité d'épanchement à sa tablée, qui allait se précipiter pour accueillir Gerry. Pourtant Fortimbras trembla un peu d'émotion lorsque son fils remonta la pièce, une ravissante hobbite à son bras, en souriant à sa famille. Enfin le jeune géant se tint devant lui. La voix légèrement chevrotante, le Thain considéra son fils, qui ressemblait d'assez loin au freluquet qu'il avait envoyé s'aguerrir un peu et bougonna d'un air troublé :

– Que sont devenus les boutons dorés de ton gilet ?

Gerry soupira, son agacement adouci du bonheur de retrouver ces choses qui ne changeraient jamais ! Il se para d'une feinte déférence pour répondre :

– Ils ont servi de rançon pour racheter ma vie, dans les guerres où vous m'avez envoyé combattre auprès de nos protecteurs.

La passe d'armes avait été de courte durée. En une phrase, Gerry avait rappelé que son départ n'était pas de son fait, qu'il en avait pris son parti et tiré profit, malgré un danger que le Thain n'avait guère anticipé. Il faut avouer que ce n'était pas tout-à-fait exact – les boutons avaient fini dans le nid d'un aiglon dont la bienséance profiterait désormais de la présence de son père. Mais l'effet fut avéré – un instant le Thain parut décontenancé :

– Tu n'as rien, mon garçon !? Où est Gandalf ?, souffla-t-il an prenant son fils par les épaules.

– Je me porte au mieux, si ce n'est que mes vêtements ont passablement souffert durant mes aventures. Pour ce qui est de Gandalf, il a dû partir précipitamment pour tenter de sauver Thráin, Seigneur du Peuple de Dúrin. Mais je ne suis pas revenu seul…

Les hobbites d'âge mûr se penchèrent pour mieux voir. À dire vrai toute la tablée n'avait d'yeux que pour Avacuna, qui se tenait sage et modeste, les chiens à ses pieds, hors de portée des chandelles disposées sur un lustre pendant du plafond. À présent elle ressemblait à une toute jeune hobbite, pas encore rebondie mais déjà solide. À l'invite de Gerry elle s'avança dans la lumière.

– Je vous présente Adamante Replet, mon épouse !

Une jeune fille qui servait la famille depuis quelques années s'évanouit au bout de la table. La mère Touque se leva les larmes aux yeux, tendant les bras à la nouvelle venue, mais le père s'interposa avec vigueur :

– Comment as-tu osé braver mon autorité et réitérer de si condamnables exploits, alors que je t'avais confié à ce magicien ?

– Avec votre permission, mon père, je dois vous rappeler que je n'ai fait aucune promesse en matière de mariage – vous me l'avez assez reproché ! Je vous demande de faire bon accueil à Adamante. Si par le passé j'ai eu des torts envers vous, il n'est évidemment pas question que mon épouse en pâtisse. Notre union fut présidée par Maître Elrond lui-même ! La dame des Dúnedain nous a fait la grâce de sa bénédiction, en souvenir de son époux dont je fus l'écuyer et dont je recueillis les dernières volontés.

Le Thain accusa le coup de ces révélations et du ton assuré de son fils.

– Comment ? Le chef Arathorn est donc tombé ?

– C'est la triste vérité. Mais j'ai rencontré son fils, un homme d'âge mûr qui a pris le commandement des rôdeurs. Mais nous devrions peut-être remettre cette conversation qui ne sied point à un soir de retour, ne croyez-vous pas ?

L'assistance ébahie n'avait rien compris à l'échange, hormis que des arguments de poids et des noms illustres avaient été brandis. Tribus obscures et légendes lointaines semblaient avoir conspiré pour marier Gerry pendant son mystérieux voyage. Le Thain un moment ébranlé retrouva contenance, et il faut bien admettre qu'il fit preuve en l'occasion d'une grandeur et d'une clairvoyance dignes d'un vrai chef :

– Tu as raison, mon garçon ! Nous parlerons de ces graves sujets demain, ainsi que d'autres qui te concernent plus directement. Tu sembles avoir pris de l'étoffe, dans les épaules comme sous le chapeau…, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de satisfaction en donnant à son fils une bourrade amicale.

Se levant, il fit quelques pas vers Avacuna et lui prit gentiment la main, la menant au haut de la longue table :

– Mais pour le moment, ne boudons pas notre joie et faisons les honneurs du clan à la jeune épousée !

C'est ainsi que Avacuna – Adamante Replet devrais-je dire – fut accueillie avec cérémonie par le puissant clan des Touque. La table n'était pas aussi tonitruante ni aussi nombreuse qu'autrefois, car des cousins dissidents l'avaient pour un temps désertée. Ce fut malgré tout une joyeuse compagnie qui enleva le nouveau couple dans une farandole de danses et d'agapes impromptues.

Mais n'allez pas imaginer qu'ils eurent la partie facile, car entre les rires et les marques d'affection, ils durent servir encore et encore la fable d'un clan retardataire dont Adamante était la dernière fille en âge de se marier. À dire vrai le Thain se douta bien qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, et se promit d'y voir plus clair lorsqu'il mettrait la main sur ce magicien gris, mais pour le moment il savourait sans partage la joie du retour d'un fils qu'il avait réellement cru perdu, et les prémices d'un comportement responsable de la part de son héritier.

Aussi donna-t-il le ton et fit mettre en perce son meilleur tonneau. Gerry, qui papillonnait d'une personne à l'autre, vit sa compagne happée par la bande des jeunes gens. La danse surtout, et la musique rythmée, semblèrent plaire à Avacuna, que la joie de vivre hobbite séduisit immédiatement. Par moment, de jeunes enfants accaparaient l'attention bienveillante de la nouvelle venue, qui paraissait à leurs yeux ébahis comme la radieuse princesse, échappée des contes dans sa robe elfique.

.oOo.

Le lendemain matin, Adamante réveilla son très officiel consort dès l'aube, qui était fraîche mais radieuse. La jeune hobbite voulait profiter de sa première journée. Par égard pour elle, Gerry fit un effort colossal pour s'apprêter rapidement. Bien lui en prit, car son père vint le prendre par surprise au saut du lit et le trouva alerte et fin prêt, malgré des habits manifestement trop étroits. Il va sans dire que cette agréable surprise renforça l'estime nouvelle que le Thain portait à son héritier.

Après le premier petit-déjeuner, tous deux eurent une conversation entre garçons, qui révéla à Gerry l'étendue des difficultés de Fortimbras. Notre héros écouta attentivement l'état des lieux et le plan d'action élaborés par son père, puis prit la parole de façon déférente et réfléchie. Ils convinrent que leur première démarche serait envers le maître du manoir Sonnecor, avec lequel il était capital de renouer des relations polies, sinon cordiales. Gerry insista pour emmener son épouse. Cela ne fut guère du goût de Fortimbras, qui espérait reprendre en main son fils, mais notre hobbit lui fit observer qu'il était essentiel que son image de séducteur impénitent fût effacée en présentant Adamante le plus largement possible. Le père Touque bougonna bien un peu mais finit par se ranger à cette opinion avisée.

.oOo.

Les voilà partis, à pied, sur la route de Longoulet, munis de l'attirail de marche hobbit – bâton ferré, sac à dos de cuir et panier à provision. Ils croisèrent de nombreux bouviers qui profitaient de la belle journée pour mener leurs bêtes aux champs. À chaque entrevue, les fermiers s'arrêtaient pour saluer le Thain, causer du temps ou tenter une négociation de fermage, quand ils n'interrogeaient pas directement Adamante sur sa famille, sans plus de pudeur. Ce ne fut donc pas avant midi que les compagnons passèrent devant l'accueillante maison d'hôte de la Mère Boullard.

Une délicieuse odeur de ragoût de lapin à la sauge flottait autour du smials coquet de la commère. Gerry sourit intérieurement – voilà l'occasion de donner une représentation mémorable qui servirait les intérêts de son père. Le Thain bougonna à nouveau, mais les convives s'invitèrent donc dans la chaumière de la Mère Boullard.

La patronne discutait, avec sa commère Blanchoie, des issues possibles du procès phare du moment, lorsqu'elle vit entrer quelques-uns des principaux protagonistes du dit procès, ainsi qu'une jeune hobbite à l'air particulièrement déluré.

– Bonjour, Mère Boullard, auriez-vous pitié d'un voyageur et de ses enfants par cette fraîche bise ? lança le père Touque.

La commère, que rien ne démontait jamais, profita d'un accès soudain de mutisme de la mère Blanchoie. Elle bondit sur ses pieds, ajusta son tablier sur sa robe vert bouteille et se précipita, un sourire de pomme rouge aux lèvres :

– Mais comment donc ! Donnez-vous la peine d'entrer ! Voilà, voici, je vous fais un petit coin de table propre, pour le Touque, son fils – mais est-il bien votre fils, ce grand gaillard-là ?gloussa-t-elle – ainsi que…

– … son estimée belle-fille ! termina le Thain avec un clin d'œil malicieux à sa bru.

Isadora dut s'y reprendre à trois fois pour pousser dehors sa commère Blanchoie, qui trouvait maintes occasions d'aider la patronne pour le service. Une fois maîtresse chez elle, commère Boullard attaqua de front par une bordée de questions, mais elle eut la surprise de trouver des victimes fort consentantes! Les visiteurs lui accordèrent rubis sur l'ongle foison de détails sur leurs voyages, en illustrant d'anecdotes choisies les points obscurs ou situés au-delà de la capacité d'appréhension immédiate de cette inquisition faite femme. Bien que cette attitude conciliante retirât le sel et le plaisir de la lutte, Isadora absorbait tout ce qui lui était si généreusement révélé.

Les histoires lointaines de dragons, de luttes d'influence entre dangereux clans de gobelins, de guerre contre les orques, de voyages aux confins du pays sauvage, ont un charme suranné. Elles peuvent même présenter un certain intérêt pour un public averti. Mais la découverte de la branche perdue d'un ancien clan hobbit, voilà une véritable nouvelle qui ferait plus d'une fois le tour de la Comté ! Pendant que tout le voisinage défilait à sa fenêtre, la Mère Boullard eut bientôt en magasin, plus de nouvelles invérifiables qu'elle ne pouvait en retenir. D'abord pleine de doutes, elle finit par se montrer convaincue, non par la foule des détails pittoresques, mais par l'air complice des deux amoureux qui arrangeaient ces détails au fur et à mesure. En fine mouche, elle se permit tout de même de faire remarquer, avec un air entendu, qu'une confirmation officielle et une cérémonie menée dans la Comté, aplaniraient sans doute quelques dérèglements anciens. L'idée fit son chemin, et le Touque vint plus tard à la mettre en pratique.

Après avoir loué les biscuits d'Isadora, qui semblaient s'être bonifiés depuis que Gandalf y avait consacré une bonne parole, les compagnons reprirent la route, bordée des habitants de Longoulet, qui voulaient vérifier la nouvelle de leurs propres yeux.

Le soir venu, ils se présentèrent aux Comices du Gué alors que la brume des marais recouvrait les serres d'un linceul gris. La grille était ouverte, mais quatre énormes chiens vinrent les flairer, grondant et montrant les dents à l'adresse de Gerry. Avacuna rassura son chevreau et intima silence aux chiens qui obtempérèrent comme à la parade.

Un hobbit court et gros s'avança, les mains croisées dans le dos et l'air sévère. Les salutations furent aussi fraîches que l'air humide des marais tout proches.

– Ainsi vous n'avez pas engraissé les vers des marais ? Et vous avez circonvenu mes chiens, comme la dernière fois ! Mais je serai plus dur à amadouer ! Que me voulez-vous ? Me voler encore ?

Effrayé par cette grosse voix et ce ton bourru, le chevreau s'échappa des bras d'Avacuna, qui le poursuivit sur la route.

– Je suis venu vous présenter mes excuses et vous rendre votre bien. J'ai accepté ce cadeau à la légère et je le regrette…, s'inclina Gerry.

Notre hobbit s'avança encore, tendant sa main droite qui luisait d'un éclat pâle. Alors qu'il présentait l'anneau à son propriétaire légitime, Grondeur, le chef de la meute, se jeta sur lui en tentant de happer la main tendue. Sans doute l'animal, sentant la colère de son maître et la peur de Gerry, avait-il cru que le père Sonnecor était agressé.

Gerry retira vivement sa main. Le molosse referma son effrayante gueule sur l'anneau, qui disparut dans un claquement sec et un horrible bruit de déglutition !

Grondeur fut copieusement sermonné. Ce n'est pas qu'une main de voleur eût beaucoup manqué, se disait maître Sonnecor, mais un chien – son meilleur gardien ! – qui agresse l'hôte de son maître sans commandement, doit être sévèrement corrigé. Puis il se tourna fulminant vers notre hobbit encore tout tremblant :

– Et maintenant ? Comment comptez-vous me le rendre ?

– Je l'ai déjà remis aux bons soins de votre meilleur gardien ! rétorqua notre héros.

La discussion aurait certainement mal tourné si Adamante n'était intervenue :

– Allons Messieurs ! Vous comporterez-vous enfin en gens courtois devant une jeune mariée ?

Sans laisser le temps au père Sonnecor de retrouver ses esprits, elle cueillit au bord de la route une feuille, plate, épaisse et passablement racornie.

– Allons, Grondeur, fais le beau ! Tiens, mon beau, mange, c'est pour ton bien… Mange, Grondeur !

Au grand désarroi de son maître, le molosse avala tout rond la feuille, sans renâcler et en remuant la queue à l'adresse d'Avacuna, qui flattait le bon gros toutou. Mais bientôt le pauvre animal fut parcouru de spasmes assez impressionnants.

– Que lui avez-vous donné, malheureuse ?

– Un petit purgatif ! Tout-à-fait inoffensif…

Après quelques instants Grondeur fut pris d'un puissant haut-le-cœur, qui éjecta le contenu de son estomac sur le pavé. Une demi-douzaine de menus objets brillaient dans la bile visqueuse. Maître Sonnecor s'exclama :

– Voici mon coupe-feuille, et encore… les boucles de Priscilla, et les bagues de la Mère Sonnecor ! Voilà donc qui les avait escamotées…

Il récupéra ses trésors sans trop de manières, remerciant Adamante de son intervention qui, sans nul doute, avait guéri son chef de meute de graves difficultés intestinales. Le pauvre animal tremblait encore de son violent effort involontaire, tandis que Avacuna le dorlotait.

Ce soir-là le Thain, son fils et sa bru furent conviés au manoir Sonnecor. Si les aînés parlèrent âprement de stratégie politique, les jeunes gens ne trouvèrent tout d'abord pas grand-chose à se dire. En dehors du fait d'avoir été abandonnée, Priscilla avait été outrée de recevoir sa lettre d'adieu de la mâchoire d'un molosse. Elle avait ruminé sa rage durant le printemps et consacré son été à se prouver qu'elle ne tenait pas vraiment au godelureau. Comme il semblait qu'à la fin de l'automne elle y avait finalement réussi, la rancœur s'était apaisée naturellement. La jeune hobbite prit tout de même plaisir à égratigner son ancien soupirant et partagea quelques secrets de filles avec sa voisine de table Avacuna, qui en demanda d'autres. Gerry fit patiemment les frais de la conversation, car les deux jeunes filles finirent par très bien s'entendre, gloussant de concert entre deux révélations à voix basse.

Mais sa sagesse si nouvellement acquise supporta ce moment de honte vite passée, d'autant que son aimée lui glissait par moment de tendres regards. Il s'immisça donc prudemment dans les discussions des aînés et fut consulté, en sa qualité de voyageur, au sujet des rumeurs relatant les vilenies de cavaliers noirs perpétrées à l'est du Brandevin.

L'étendue de ses connaissances et la sagacité de ses vues furent appréciées, si bien qu'on lui demanda un récit de ses aventures. Notre hobbit s'exécuta de bonne grâce, se rendant compte qu'il lui faudrait coucher tout cela par écrit, maintenant qu'il en était capable, de peur que ses arrangements avec la vérité ne pâtissent, au fil des récits successifs, de variations trop révélatrices.

Au terme de son exposé, le père Sonnecor avait l'air un peu abasourdi et semblait se demander ce que Gerry avait pu en tirer en fin de compte. À quoi bon s'aventurer hors de chez soi ? semblait dire sa mine perspicace et renfrognée, alors qu'il tirait sur sa nouvelle pipe de bois et de métal. C'est à ce moment seulement que Gerry se rendit compte combien Gandalf lui manquait – sans doute le vieillard aurait-il su donner un sens à toute cette absurde aventure. Notre hobbit se remémora le magicien à Fondcombe, évaluant de son regard acerbe les chances de l'expédition avant d'en devenir partie prenante. Au fond cette triste équipée n'avait été qu'un rêve. Il termina pensivement :

– … J'ai suivi le rêve de deux rois, deux visionnaires épris de grandeur, mais pourtant simples mortels, qui ont tenté d'imposer la justice dans le chaos des montagnes du Nord. Mais ces mortels, entraînés par l'arrogance et la démesure, ont apporté là leur propre désordre et l'ont payé de leur vie. Comme c'est injuste ! Car ces rêves partagés ont rendu meilleurs ceux qui suivaient ces rois, et presque tous sont morts maintenant pour y avoir cru. J'ai eu de la chance de m'en tirer vivant, alors que j'ai failli tomber moi aussi dans l'illusion d'une grandeur trompeuse. Ma chance me parait presque volée…

Ses mots finirent presque dans un soupir. Mais le courage tranquille et pragmatique de son père vint à son aide :

– Rassure-toi, mon fils ! Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir d'avoir eu plus de chance que tes compagnons. Car tout comblés que soient tes vœux, il te reste certaine dette à payer en remettant de l'ordre dans ta propre maison !

.oOo.


	77. Epilogue

.oOo.

C'est ainsi que Gerry apprit que, depuis le printemps, une douzaine de plaintes déposées en bonne et due forme auprès du maire de Grand-Cave sur les Hauts-Blancs, assignaient son père en justice par défaillance du prévenu, c'est-à-dire lui-même. L'affaire, concernant la famille du Thain, fut portée au conseil de la Comté. Fortimbras se trouvait donc mis en cause par délégation dans quelques affaires de maternité irrésolue, comme les avait qualifiées le greffe du conseil.

Le droit de la Comté trouve ses racines dans le corps des lois des royaumes dúnedain pour tout ce qui concerne la finance, la propriété foncière ou la répression du crime. Mais il résulte également des habitudes coutumières des clans hobbits qui errèrent jadis avant de se fixer sur ce coin de terre. Le droit d'héritage s'est vu complexifié à mesure de la passion des Hobbits pour la généalogie. Les besoins des veuves ou des familles pauvres trouvent en général des solutions pratiques non codifiées, sous forme de ressources allouées par un clientélisme bon enfant et des redevances banales appliquées d'une façon suffisamment souple. On recourrait donc très rarement au tribunal dans la Comté.

Pourtant, cette fois, il avait fallu recourir aux services du cabinet Gratton, Fouille et Fouisse, car les attaques avaient fusé de toutes parts. Par une étrange coïncidence, un grand nombre de jeunes hobbites avaient déclaré, à peu près simultanément, qu'elles se trouvaient dans des circonstances intéressantes des œuvres d'un certain Gérontius Touque. La coutume de la Comté, en cas de maternité irrésolue, de deux difficultés produit une solution : l'infortunée trouve un soutien de famille et un célibataire endurci déniche un ménage. Seule gageure de cette coutume, rien ne garantit le bonheur à la nouvelle cellule familiale : il leur faut l'attraper tout seuls !

Mais évidemment, le foisonnement exceptionnel de ces circonstances rendait particulièrement épineux le cas qui nous occupe. Les tavernes bruissaient chaque soir de cette affaire, de Lézeaux à La Grenouillère et de Longuefaille au gué de Sarn.

Le Thain avait tout d'abord tenté de traiter chacune de ses difficultés de façon individuelle et amiable. Mais il avait fini par se rendre compte qu'aucune jeune fille n'avait réellement l'intention de convoler, pas plus avec son fils absent qu'avec un barbon esseulé. Chacune – en réalité le père de chacune – convoitait la succession de Gerry, et plus particulièrement l'héritage putatif des terres du clan Touque. Jusqu'à plus ample informé, il suffisait au Thain – pensait-il – d'attendre le retour de son fils pour le marier à la plus riche des prétendantes, pour faire cesser le tapage juridique.

Mais au cours de l'été, les alliés du Thain lui avaient fait subrepticement défaut, soit lors de transactions commerciales, soit à l'occasion de débats politiques de voisinage. Il lui était alors apparu que les jeunes filles candidates appartenaient précisément aux clans qui se détachaient de lui. Le soupçon d'une cabale se confirmait. De temps en temps, son neveu Fierabras, le chef des Touque de Longuefaille1, parvenait à rattraper un revers commercial ou adoucir l'une de ces parties adverses. La position dominante de Fortimbras au sein de son propre clan s'était donc érodée au profit du jeune hobbit ambitieux, qui se posait à présent en sauveur de la famille Touque, aux intérêts mis à mal.

Mais le pire restait à venir. Lorsque vint l'automne, des voix s'étaient élevées pour demander où se trouvait le principal intéressé, accusant le Thain de l'avoir soustrait aux rigueurs de la coutume hobbite, avec la complicité d'un mendiant en haillons gris. Ce n'était que la première étape de l'hallali juridique – quelques semaines plus tard, Gerry fut déclaré disparu membres et biens, à la faveur de rumeurs selon lesquelles les orques des Monts de Brume déferlaient sur le pays sauvage. Outre l'inquiétude de sa famille, cette démarche avait déclenché – d'après le greffe du conseil – la mutation de la qualité de « maternité irrésolue » en « héritage présomptif ».

Cela impliquait que les plaignantes pouvaient désormais revendiquer immédiatement une part directe des richesses des Touque ! Or l'on voyait mal, en l'absence de Gerry, favoriser une plaignante plutôt qu'une autre.

Les tavernes de la vallée de l'Eau pronostiquaient donc que le clan du Thain serait prochainement contraint de céder une douzaine de smials cossus au profit des hobbites concernées. Outre le coup sévère porté au patrimoine du clan, une telle déconfiture ne manquerait pas de précipiter la destitution du Thain lui-même. Le cabinet Gratton, Fouille et Fouisse se préparait à plaider que la contrepartie d'un seul smials de belle valeur devrait être partagé entre les plaignantes. Mais de l'avis général, cette thèse avait peu de chance de l'emporter.

Et c'est alors que Gerry était revenu au bras de son aimée. Le fait fut aussitôt exploité par les adversaires qui dénoncèrent cette union comme une supercherie, un mariage lointain apparaissant en effet comme trop opportun. Gerry ayant été déclaré disparu membres et biens, il fut dans l'obligation d'intenter un procès pour retrouver son statut d'héritier des Touque que convoitait son cousin, et prouver la validité de son union. C'est au cours de ces débats mémorables, menés avec brio par le cabinet Gratton, Fouille et Fouisse, que naquit leur réputation de chicaneurs de haute volée, et que Gerry fut rétabli dans ses droits le printemps suivant. Le témoignage à décharge d'un ancien plaignant – maître Sonnecor, qui s'était rétracté – contribua beaucoup à faire pencher la balance.

On découvrit, longtemps après les faits, que certaines des plaignantes n'avaient en réalité pas connu Gerry. En outre, le cousin Fierabras fut surpris l'été suivant dans une meule de foin, en la galante compagnie de la plus virulente des plaignantes, dont les circonstances s'étaient avérées illusoires. Même les plus candides suspectèrent alors l'ampleur de la malveillance et de la duplicité distillées dans les allégations proférées contre Gerry, même si de nombreuses jeunes hobbites soupiraient encore après lui avec une sincérité démonstrative et sans équivoque.

.oOo.

Adamante, d'abord fascinée puis quelque peu rebutée par ces mœurs étranges, montra une affection indéfectible pour son hobbit qui semblait lui aussi profondément épris. En outre elle fut celle par qui le scandale cessa, ce qui lui valut un immense crédit auprès des hobbites du clan Touque. Avacuna y fut distinguée sous le prénom d'Adamante, qui évoque à la fois la vivacité et la fermeté de son esprit. Son nom de famille Replet, don de maître Elrond, s'avéra fort pratique à l'usage, car on se souvint d'une aïeule qui avait régné jadis du temps de l'errance de son clan, loin vers l'orient. Elle fut adoptée par les Replet, clan à présent dispersé dans toute la Comté, comme une lointaine cousine, car l'on ne pouvait imaginer qu'il n'y eût pas de lien de parenté avec cette énergique et radieuse hobbite, malgré ses habitudes vestimentaires exotiques. Du reste Avacuna en vint progressivement, avec le temps, à faire honneur à ce nom très commun dans la Comté, par la rondeur de plus en plus prononcée de ses formes.

Au mitan de ses tribulations juridiques, Gérontius, à présent un grand gaillard pondéré et cordial, seconda le maire de Grand-Cave au nom de son père le Thain pour l'inauguration de la foire annuelle de la Comté. Il y prononça un discours de fermeté et de concorde dont les anciens rappelleraient encore des passages de nombreuses années plus tard. La fête fut tellement somptueuse et accueillit tellement de monde, qu'elle permit d'aplanir les griefs qui persistaient entre les adversaires des procès. Adamante y fut vêtue d'une robe elfique – envoyée par des amis de l'est lointain – mais conserva son éternel et discret collier. Le bruit courut qu'elle n'acceptait de porter que cette sage parure, car c'était son cadeau de fiançailles ! Un banquet raffiné et plantureux fut donné par les jeunes époux sous le patronage du Thain et un magnifique feu d'artifice clôtura la soirée.

Car Gandalf était revenu impromptu de sa longue expédition dans la Forêt Noire. Il était rentré à Fondcombe bredouille et fatigué, et avait poussé jusqu'à la Comté pour une visite de courtoisie et d'agrément. Le magicien offrit à Gerry, pour son mariage, une paire de boutons de diamants magiques qui s'agrafaient d'eux-mêmes et ne se défaisaient que sur ordre exprès.2 Il amena en outre à Avacuna, de la part des habitants de Fondcombe, nombre de souvenirs que les frères Elladan et Elrohir étaient allés quérir dans une certaine vallée des monts de brume, et des cadeaux que deux jeunes elfes avaient confectionnés pour les mariés.

Gandalf loua longuement la science de l'herbe à pipe que Gerry lui avait jadis enseignée. Ils s'assirent confortablement pour finir la soirée en produisant des volutes plus étonnantes les unes que les autres. Le magicien estimait que la pipe lui éclaircissait l'esprit et acérait sa concentration. Lorsque Gerry, taquin, suggéra que la pipe se révélait donc un accessoire plus essentiel que le bâton de magicien, Gandalf répondit avec une lueur d'amusement et de satisfaction dans le regard, que cette pratique s'avérait désormais une pomme de discorde avec le supérieur de son ordre, qui méprisait l'herbe à pipe comme un passe-temps indigne, propre à embrumer l'esprit le plus sagace. Mais cette dispute ne semblait guère chagriner le vieux magicien, qui avait pris ses distances vis-à-vis du hautain et austère Saroumane.

Les compagnons s'entretinrent longuement des destins de l'expédition et de Thráin. Fràr, Nὸrin, Dwalor et Gandalf avaient inlassablement poursuivi les agresseurs, tout d'abord dans la vallée de l'Eithelang, puis dans le bassin de l'Anduin vers le sud. Ils s'étaient ainsi approchés du mont Dol Guldûr, l'ancien Amon Lanc dans le sud de la Forêt Noire. À présent la puissance maléfique régnait là sans partage. Ses ennemis la nommaient le Nécromancien, et ses créatures mauvaises se répandaient, pervertissant la vie des sous-bois.

Enfin les pisteurs épuisés étaient tombés dans une embuscade d'une compagnie de rôdeurs noirs venus de Dol Guldûr. Seul le magicien et Fràr avaient pu en réchapper. La rage et la honte au cœur, ils avaient dû renoncer à secourir Thráin. Gandalf avait ramené le dernier nain survivant aux mines de Dàin des monts du fer. Ses retrouvailles avec Mîm furent une goutte de réconfort dans l'océan des pleurs versés pour Gràr et ses camarades.

Puis le magicien vint chercher conseil auprès d'Elrond, qui lui donna des nouvelles rassurantes et étonnantes du hobbit. Gandalf, aspirant au repos, rendit donc une visite impromptue aux Touque et put assister à cette magnifique fête. Mais il ruminait d'explorer à nouveau les sombres couloirs de Dol Guldûr. Ce fut une remarque de Gerry, savourant le soulagement de s'être débarrassé de son précieux anneau, qui convainquit le magicien de braver les risques. Il tenterait à nouveau de dénicher Thráin jusque dans les geôles du Nécromancien, s'il en était encore temps, craignant que le vieux roi ne succombât aux séductions maléfiques.3

Soupirant à sa candeur perdue, Gerry rapporta à Gandalf les dernières paroles d'Arathorn à propos du magicien, et les deux amis finirent leur pipe au souvenir ému de leur compagnon disparu.

.oOo.

Les Hobbits sont faits pour une certaine forme de bonheur, tranquille, plantureux et fourmillant d'enfants. Avacuna et Gerry s'installèrent bien vite dans la vie sociale de la Comté, après la fin des tribulations juridiques. Le couple vécut heureux de nombreuses années et eut douze enfants. Après la naissance du troisième, Adamante fit remarquer à Gerry qu'après le renoncement à son nom, son prénom tombait lui aussi en désuétude, tant les « Maman ! » retentissaient sans relâche. La chasseresse s'était muée en une jardinière passionnée, élevant ses rejetons depuis le tendre bourgeon jusqu'à la plante vigoureuse, avec un émerveillement sans cesse renouvelé.

Pour rompre les habitudes et l'entassement inévitable de Bourg-de-Touque, le couple allait souvent, au grand dam du conseil de clan, folâtrer dans les collines du crépuscule au nord du lac Nenuial. Ils y rencontraient, à ce qu'on dit, des elfes et des créatures plus mystérieuses encore. Ce sont eux qui instituèrent la tradition de se rendre chaque année, en général au début de l'été, dans une résidence éloignée, perdue dans les collines, afin de mettre l'esprit et le corps « en vacance » selon l'expression de Gandalf.

Le couple défia la chronique durant de nombreuses années, se conformant aux traditions hobbites essentielles mais s'adonnant aussi à toutes sortes de passe-temps exotiques ou inédits. Adamante se délectait d'un thé entre voisines, avant de rejoindre Gerry à l'auberge, pour y écouter les nouvelles du monde extérieur en buvant une chope de bière. Elle trouva assez naturellement sa place, tant au sein du Conseil du Clan, où s'exprimait sa forte personnalité, que dans les cercles féminins, où elle bousculait un peu les modes traditionnelles par sa créativité.

Le besoin du secret ne leur pesa pas longtemps. Gerry du reste aurait été bien incapable de retrouver les chemins menant à la vallée de Legolothië, qui hantait ses souvenirs sous une forme insaisissable. Pourtant il se souvenait du goût corsé de ses boissons, fruité et terreux, et leur attribuait en grande partie son amnésie. Lorsqu'il s'en ouvrit à Gandalf, le magicien ne lui révéla point ce qu'il soupçonnait, mais le mit simplement en garde :

– Ces liqueurs – si ce dont vous avez un vague souvenir est bien ce à quoi je pense – ont des pouvoirs étranges. Je vois que vous avez pris de l'étoffe et de la hauteur, physiquement, mais aussi moralement. Je ne serais pas étonné que vous soyez pris prochainement, par un besoin impérieux de jardiner !

– Franchement, Gandalf, j'ai tant d'autres choses à faire !

– Je veux dire que ce nouveau bois dont vous êtes fait, cette nouvelle sève qui bouillonne dans vos veines, pourraient bien favoriser une certaine capacité à protéger, à faire fructifier, bonifier, à cultiver les relations et les talents…

Et c'est effectivement ce que fit Gérontius, suivant en cela une partie des rêves de son ancien mentor Arathorn. Notre hobbit accrut la fortune de son clan en lançant la fabrication de pipes de haute qualité, dont il fut un fameux testeur. Il parraina également un concours de ronds de fumée, qui finit par attirer des participants d'au-delà de la Comté ! La rivalité entre le pays de Bree et la Comté en fut évidemment renforcée, mais elle alla de pair avec des échanges commerciaux et culturels accrus. Mais, chose curieuse, jamais plus Gerry ne toucha à aucune feuille roulée, que lui prodiguait pourtant maître Sonnecor, à présent qu'il l'avait pardonné !

Bien sûr le pays connut quelques crises, qui virent lutter les Hobbits aux côtés leur Thain. Lors de « l'Été Assoiffé » de Mille deux cent septante deux (Datation de la Comté), le pays souffrit d'une terrible sécheresse. Le niveau de l'Eau et du Brandevin était très bas, et seuls les ruisseaux des collines vertes donnaient une eau buvable. Gerry organisa la transhumance des troupeaux vers les berges du lac Nenuial ainsi que la mise en bombonnes de grandes quantités d'eau potable pour alimenter les régions de la Comté où la pénurie était la plus forte. Ce fut une plaisanterie des gens du Carrefour, qui se chargèrent des distributions, de nommer ces bombonnes « cru des rus ». L'automne suivant vit de terribles crues endommager les cultures déjà maigres, mais les réserves sagement accumulées permirent de passer ce cap difficile.

Gérontius, qui occupait son temps à asseoir la fonction de Thain et à prodiguer ses soins pour la Comté, résolut aussi, avec la complicité de son épouse, d'ouvrir une sorte de musée. Pour abriter les reliques que sa chère Avacuna avait rassemblées au fil des siècles dans sa maison de la butte et que les Elfes continuaient de lui adresser, Gerry fit, sur ses deniers, construire à Grand-Cave un beau bâtiment couvert de chaumes. Plus tard, il y logea également les trésors de la resserre de son grand-père paternel. Bien sûr il garda les bouteilles de vieux clos qu'il y avait trouvées cachées. Tous les menus objets et reliques des environs de la Comté que le grand-père avait rassemblés furent donc exposés là en souvenir de l'aïeul. Plus tard, ce musée des mathoms accueillit des donations à chaque fois qu'un hobbit, invitant imprudemment un grand nombre de connaissances pour son anniversaire, se trouvait dans l'obligation, pour s'en débarrasser, d'y transférer une partie de ses cadeaux.

Mathom est un terme Kuduk, ou Hobbitique, qui désignait tout objet ornemental, symbolique ou de prestige. Certains mathoms étaient tellement passés de mains en mains que leur fonction initiale avait été oubliée depuis longtemps. Plus généralement, un mathom pouvait être tout objet dont les Hobbits n'ont pas un usage immédiat mais qu'ils rechignaient à détruire. Comme de tels objets avaient tendance à encombrer les demeures des Hobbits, la plupart adhérèrent à la proposition de les mettre à disposition de tous, en un lieu consacré à l'édification des jeunes générations. Le musée dut bientôt être agrandi, à la grande joie d'Avacuna qui, durant leur heureuse union, parcourut les environs en compagnie de Gerry, recherchant et dénichant les témoignages des années passées.

De temps à autres, Gandalf reparaissait à l'improviste, curieux des petits faits et gestes quotidiens, en particulier de leur santé et des naissances. Le magicien disparaissait à nouveau pour quelques semaines ou des lustres, sûr qu'au sein de la Comté bien-aimée, la vie suivait son cours modeste et bienveillant, cultivant dans le dynamisme irrévérencieux de ses nouvelles générations, les espoirs du lendemain. Car son intuition lui soufflait qu'un jour, serait révélé pourquoi des envoyés du Nécromancien avaient poursuivi un hobbit porteur d'anneau d'un bout à l'autre du pays sauvage…4

Bien des années plus tard, alors qu'ils s'étaient retirés dans leur résidence du nord pour l'été, Adamante et Maître Gérontius reçurent le vieillard, qui put leur donner des nouvelles de Bera. Elle avait regagné ses forêts et se trouvait à présent reconnue pour une poétesse et devineresse, par son propre peuple et par leurs voisins. Toujours pas mariée, elle éduquait les enfants de son frère, dont le fils Beorn s'avérait particulièrement ombrageux. Chaque année elle effectuait un pèlerinage au col de l'aigle. On raconte qu'un ours immense garde désormais la passe, et qu'aucune créature mauvaise ne s'y aventure.

Gerry, sentant l'âge avancer et contemplant avec satisfaction la joyeuse insouciance de sa descendance, se mit à coucher sur papier quelques-uns de ses souvenirs. Ses écrits ne furent jamais d'une grande tenue littéraire, mais Gérontius s'intéressait à de nombreux sujets. C'est ainsi qu'il rédigea un court manuel de cuisine elfique, pour lequel il fit appel – chose étonnante ! – à deux musiciens pour retranscrire les chansons de cuisine entendues à Fondcombe. Parmi quelques autres tomes, l'on peut en noter un qui rassemblait les légendes des peuples de Rhovanion, plus particulièrement d'absurdes histoires d'ours enlevant et épousant des femmes. Il relia aussi de plusieurs notes et réflexions éparses sur le sens que les peuples lointains donnent à leur existence et de nombreux indices quant à leur vie pratique et quotidienne. Et notre hobbit produisit également une analyse des thèses économiques évoquées autrefois avec son mentor.

Lorsque Maître Gérontius se perdait au profond des forêts dans le Quartier nord, il songeait à son seigneur Arathorn et la nostalgie le submergeait. Mais soudain le chant d'un oiseau ou un taillis en fleurs éclaboussé de soleil lui rappelaient que la vie perd des batailles sans jamais renoncer au combat, depuis que les Valar l'ont semée en Terre du Milieu. Alors, serrant la main de sa compagne, il se sentait traversé par une intuition réconfortante. Si le Thain et Adamante restaient fidèles à leur vœu, ce qu'Arathorn avait tenté jadis demeurerait source d'ardeurs nouvelles après qu'ils auront tous disparu. Le vieux couple, comblé d'épreuves et de félicité, redoutait bien un peu la dernière épreuve, mais guettait inlassablement, dans les splendeurs de l'aube, la lueur de l'espérance !

Après la disparition d'Avacuna, Gerry, que l'on appelait alors plus volontiers le Vieux Touque, resta prostré quelques temps, assis sur le siège d'honneur de la grande salle d'apparat de Bourg-de-Touque. Il déposa son coffret fétiche sur son vieux fauteuil et s'en fut par les collines pour ne plus revenir. Nul ne sait où il se rendit, en compagnie de la vieille chèvre qu'il avait ramenée autrefois, alors un petit biquet. Pourtant l'on entend parfois, dans les auberges au bord de l'Eau, qu'il a rejoint son épouse en des lieux secrets, et qu'ensemble ils fêtent l'arrivée du printemps renouvelé, parmi les fées et les lucioles. Comment s'étonner qu'une génération après, Avacuna elle-même fût assimilée à une fée dans les contes du temps jadis ?

.oOo.

Le testament du Vieux Touque fut lu sur la place centrale des Coteaux-de-Touque, tant il était attendu par une foule nombreuse. Tous les serviteurs, jardiniers, cuisinières, reçurent un pécule ou une terre à cultiver, qui leur assurerait un revenu et une place parmi les Touque de souche.

Mais un codicille secret fut dévoilé en présence de sa seule descendance directe. Il s'agissait, pour eux, de n'entrer en possession de leur héritage qu'à la condition qu'un vieux bijou qui se trouvait dans son coffre, fût remis aux nains de Dúrin.

Ce codicille manqua d'être frappé de nullité car il mentionnait en termes équivoques le témoignage d'un vieux mendiant grisonnant qui venait parfois dans la Comté à cette époque, et que l'on ne put faire comparaître. Les plus hardis partirent donc à l'aventure, répondant au mystérieux appel des Touque. Mais cela est une autre histoire, que l'on vous contera peut-être un jour…

À Bourg-de-Touque, pendant plusieurs années après l'exécution du testament, personne n'osa rien déplacer ou modifier dans les appartements du Thain, qui semblait encore assis sur son siège sculpté, à scruter le cœur et l'esprit des convives réunis. On eût dit qu'il était encore parmi les siens, à veiller à la concorde entre les factions, à conseiller ses pairs, à houspiller et pousser la jeunesse en avant.

Mais en dehors du clan Touque, la réputation d'excentricité de Gérontius était fermement ancrée, et elle ne fut pas démentie par les tribulations de sa descendance. Ses trois filles notamment, Belladone, Donemire et Mirebelle, furent parmi les plus dévergondées polissonnes que la Comté ait portées. On dira désormais souvent, dans les autres familles, qu'au temps jadis un ancêtre des Touque avait dû épouser une fée. Cela paraîtra absurde aux yeux des gens raisonnables, mais il y aura toujours chez eux quelque chose qui n'est pas entièrement hobbitique et de temps à autres des membres du clan Touque se prendront à avoir des aventures.5 S'ils disparaissent, la famille n'en soufflera mot, comme à l'époque où les remarquables triplées visitaient les Elfes avant qu'ils ne quittassent la Comté, elles arpentaient les bois en compagnie d'arbres qui marchent, ou montaient des rapaces gigantesques.

Ainsi s'achève ce récit, tel que l'a rapporté Belladone dans le livre vert de Bourg-de-Touque. Après le départ de son père, elle scella le livre et le remit en la garde du conservateur Mungo Sacquet, qui le rangea dans les réserves de la Maison des Mathoms.

.oOo.

1 Traduction personnelle de « Long Cleeve »

2 Quelques années plus tard, Bilbon hérita de ces boutons de manchettes !

3 Cette tentative est rapportée en annexe.

4 Quelle prémonition !

5 D'après J.R.R. Tolkien, Bilbo le hobbit


	78. Annexes

.oOo.

À propos des magiciens…

_Les lignes qui suivent ont été rédigées par Belladone Touque, en guise d'introduction au Livre vert. Ayant découvert les véritables origines de sa mère, elle s'interrogea sur la nature et l'identité du Magicien gris, qu'elle avait toujours connu comme un ami de la famille. Elle rassembla donc tout ce qu'elle put trouver à propos de ses semblables._

Ce livre traite dans une large mesure des magiciens, et le lecteur découvrira dans ces pages une petite part de leurs affaires et une réflexion sommaire quant à leur caractère, du moins tels que peuvent les percevoir les petites personnes.1 Je dois à l'honnêteté d'avouer qu'un seul magicien a pu être étudié de près et de façon prolongée, quoique intermittente, mais nous avons bien connu de fameux personnages qui en ont rencontré plusieurs et dont le témoignage est le fondement des réflexions développées ci-après.

_Les Istari montraient une éminente connaissance de l'histoire et de la nature du Monde. Ils disposaient de nombreux pouvoir de l'esprit et de la main._

Il semble que les magiciens soient apparus plusieurs siècles avant la fondation de la Comté. Nul ne sait d'où ils vinrent, mais il paraît évident qu'ils ne sont pas originaires de notre région du monde. En effet, quoique semblables en apparence à des Grandes Gens fort avancées en âge, ils s'en distinguent par une longévité exceptionnelle. Le temps semble passer sur eux comme un baume renouvelant sagesse et force, sans laisser de traces d'usure ou de lassitude, hormis quelques rides supplémentaires, un dos voûté et leur patience qui s'émousse un peu. De fait, les magiciens officiellement recensés ont tous arboré une longue barbe, dont ils tirent une certaine prestance et une grande autorité. On en peut donc déduire qu'ils sont étrangers aux Elfes, capables eux aussi de porter la magie, mais en aucun cas la barbe, si ce n'est, dit-on, Cirdan des havres de la Lhûn. Les magiciens sont également fort différents des sorciers, qui ont acquis leurs arcanes, dit-on, auprès des serviteurs de l'ennemi de jadis.

Par ailleurs il n'y eut pas, de mémoire de hobbit, de magicienne, ce qui pose une difficulté : de qui les magiciens sont-ils nés, si ce n'est de magiciennes-mères ? Ce mystère est certainement une marque de leur étrange origine. Tout ce que l'on peut dire est qu'ils apparurent tous à peu près à la même époque, qu'ils plongèrent dans les intrigues et les luttes de ce monde et depuis ne cessèrent de s'en mêler, sans guère vieillir.

Leurs travaux et leurs recherches semblent leur conférer expérience et sagesse, mais qu'en est-il de leur prouesse magique ? Se peut-il qu'un magicien ait dès l'abord atteint la plénitude de son art, au contraire de tous les enfants de la Terre du Milieu qui ne cessent de progresser tout au long de leurs vies ? Astreints aux sentiments, aux sensations et aux instincts de notre monde, ils s'obligent à user de leurs pouvoirs en mesure avec lui, contrairement aux sorciers qui n'ont de cesse d'accumuler puissance et influence pour leur propre profit. Les magiciens font face au danger de glisser vers la facilité, la recherche du pouvoir pour lui-même, au contraire du sorcier, qui abandonne son esprit et son corps aux desseins des forces obscures. Peut-être est-ce là la raison du grand âge des magiciens, dès leur apparition en Terre du Milieu – de jeunes sorciers seraient confrontés à un danger de corruption trop considérable !

Mais quelle magie les magiciens pratiquent-ils ? Si l'on en croit les contes, ils seraient capables de fabriquer des objets enchantés surpassant les armes des rois de jadis ou les jouets animés des nains. Leurs compétences s'étendraient jusqu'à percer les ensorcellements subtils des reines elfiques protégeant leurs forêts, à lancer des éclairs et des flammes immortelles, ou encore à enfermer un ennemi dans une prison sans fer, sans pierre et sans feu.

En réalité les magiciens sont plutôt des personnages discrets et subtils. Leur force réside dans leur autorité, leur savoir et leur expérience, qu'ils mettent au service des humbles comme des puissants, plus que dans les prouesses spectaculaires. Ils ne montrent l'étendue extrême de leur pouvoir qu'en cas de grande nécessité, et la plupart du temps de façon indirecte. On peut même se demander si leur réputation n'excède pas leur capacité réelle à lancer des sorts. Mais sur ce point les opinions divergent. Tenter une vérification approfondie serait imprudent, certains magiciens s'avérant… un peu vifs.

Un magicien doit surtout se montrer un orateur de premier plan, qui sache relater d'édifiantes histoires de géants, de dragons, de la délivrance de princesses et de la chance inespérée de fils de veuves. Il est certes saltimbanque, qui suspend au crépuscule des feux d'artifice comme de grands lys, des cymbalaires ou des acanthes de feu. Mais il me semble que la véritable force des magiciens tient dans leur pouvoir de persuasion. C'est cette capacité qui fait d'eux les intercesseurs des causes chevaleresques ou de première nécessité. Bien entendu, cet ascendant, qui se nourrit de la réputation du magicien, doit de temps à autres se raviver par une petite démonstration magique, inoffensive mais salutaire.

J'ai souvenir, par exemple, d'une gentil-hobbite fort guindée, très respectable et très âgée, connue comme une chicaneuse de première force, toujours à se récrier des farces des jeunes gens, à pinailler avec la nourriture, à condamner les réjouissances, à jouer la rabat-joie pendant les rires et les chansons. Elle venait de traiter publiquement un magicien de « paltoquet tapageur » au moment où le sage lançait le bouquet final d'un feu d'artifice mémorable. Fut-ce par maladresse ou par accident ? Un gros pétard, arrivé là on ne sait comment, explosa alors dans le parapluie replié de la vieille dame. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et s'étrangla. Quand elle eut repris ses esprits, elle ne pouvait plus s'exprimer que par des râles gutturaux et des sons rauques qui rappelaient le ramage du corbeau. Cette affection, heureusement passagère, fit rire tous les galopins et une sélection de leurs aînés, mais ranima aussi la mémoire de vieux contes dans lesquels les magiciens se vengeaient de façon beaucoup plus cruelle.

.oOo.

Un autre trait distinctif des magiciens est leur fâcheuse tendance à mettre leur nez dans les affaires des autres. Il va de soi qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls, mais ils atteignent un tel degré de perfection dans cet art, que seuls les oisifs les plus curieux, les plus opiniâtres et les plus retors peuvent espérer égaler. Cette faculté, pour ainsi dire professionnelle, se nourrit du naturel du magicien et de son aisance à manier la compassion, l'humour, la culpabilité, les petits travers ou les grandes qualités de chacun pour parvenir à ses fins. Bien sûr il ne s'agit pour le sage, la plupart du temps, que de redresser des torts, d'apporter des conseils de prudence ou de ranimer une combativité sur le déclin. Il n'en reste pas moins que certains magiciens se montrent souvent d'une curiosité exaspérante.

C'est ainsi que les magiciens nouent des liens avec les personnages qui détiennent l'autorité, tacite ou explicite, légale ou informelle. L'un d'eux devint familier du Thain de la Comté, le chef du clan Touque, auquel est dévolu depuis Isumbras la charge de capitaine du rassemblement et de la hobbiterie sous les armes. Ce même magicien est aussi en affaires avec le maire de Grand-Cave sur les hauts-blancs, qui assume les fonctions de maître des postes et de premier shirriffe. Il va de soi qu'il a également tissé des relations avec la puissante famille Brandebouc, dont l'autorité est reconnue au-delà du fleuve Brandevin, de même, probablement, qu'avec les figures locales connues pour observer avec sagacité, évaluer les nouvelles avec pondération ou peser notoirement sur les décisions de la communauté.

Car ils ne cessent de poser des questions –infatigables comme une commère, sournois comme un dragon et incisifs comme un jeune hobbit affamé ! Les habitants de la Comté cantonnent leur curiosité naturelle dans les limites de la décence et du respect qu'on leur connaît. Les Nains, quant à eux, ne posent guère de questions car seules leurs propres affaires les préoccupent. Les Grandes Gens, pour finir, sont de sortes très variées et parfois fort changeantes, allant de l'intérêt avide à l'indifférence complète. Mais nul ne dépasse le magicien en matière de curiosité. Le paradigme du magicien réside en ce qu'il paraît toujours tout savoir, même s'il ne fait que deviner. Et ce qu'il ne devine pas, il l'obtient en posant sans cesse ses questions, en les tournant de sorte qu'on ignore à la fin si on lui a appris quoi que ce soit, ou si son interrogatoire n'avait pour seul but que nous éduquer.

Encore ce grave défaut professionnel serait-il pardonnable, si certains magiciens ne poussaient pas l'inconvenance et le sans-gêne au-delà des limites de la fantaisie. Des gens avertis soupçonnent qu'ils entraînent parfois les garçons et les filles dans des aventures farfelues et positivement audacieuses. Passeraient encore les visites aux Elfes dans les bois au crépuscule ! Mais l'on subodore qu'ils risquent leurs disciples dans des endroits peu convenables et des escapades dangereuses. L'on a déjà, par exemple, vu un magicien batifoler sur un esquif, c'est vous dire ! Qui sait les créatures qu'ils fréquentent en-dehors des frontières ? Il y a bien assez de périls sans aller les chercher au loin, par pure curiosité !

.oOo.

Il y a évidemment plusieurs sortes de magiciens, que l'usage désigne par la couleur, et qui se distinguent par leurs affinités avec la nature, les matières ou les personnes. Tous sont capables de prodiges, à ce que l'on dit, mais pas nécessairement dans les mêmes sphères. Si tous partagent une apparence vénérable et austère, l'un s'avère un maître des changements de formes, l'autre est versé dans les arcanes de la forge, un troisième se révèle un maître des esprits.

On ignore leur nombre exact mais les magiciens ne sont certainement pas très nombreux. Aussi se connaissent-ils, s'entraident-ils à l'occasion ou se consultent-ils en cas de grand danger, bien qu'ils soient par nature assez indépendants.

Mais au fait, les magiciens sont-ils toujours d'accord ? Tout le savoir accumulé à force de curiosité permet-il de dégager un consensus autour des buts et des moyens d'action face aux malheurs de ce monde ? Il semble bien que non. Fort heureusement, les magiciens font partie d'un ordre ancien et vénérable, Heren Istarion 2, qui prévoit avec sagesse comment dépasser leurs discordes et harmoniser leurs efforts : le chef finit par avoir raison ! Non qu'il abuse de son autorité, mais ses arguments et sa rhétorique s'avèrent immanquablement les plus convaincants. Je n'ai pu découvrir à quel endroit siège le chapitre de l'ordre des magiciens. Il nous faut supposer que si ce lieu existe, il est tenu parmi les plus secrets en Terre du Milieu.

Le magicien que j'ai le mieux connu n'était semble-t-il qu'un comparse de cette vénérable congrégation, d'un genre particulier : un éternel vagabond recherchant dans le cœur des gens, l'étincelle de valeur qu'il allumait et encourageait jusqu'à son épanouissement. Sa perpétuelle errance semblait bien aggraver sa curiosité, car à chacun de ses passages irréguliers, il s'enquérait des nouvelles de la Comté, semblant se rappeler tous les détails glanés lors de sa visite précédente.

Un jour que j'avais l'occasion d'interroger ce magicien-vagabond – il est du reste rarissime qu'il se laisse interroger pendant bien longtemps – je lui soumis cette observation, lui proposant en riant de se fixer pour réduire sa curiosité. Il me retourna la question et me demanda d'imaginer la demeure typique du magicien, ce que je fis :

Dans une tour vit le magicien. Ce n'est pas une tour écroulée, noircie et ouverte aux vents, non plus qu'une tour de guerre, austère et hérissée de défenses, sans rien pour observer les étoiles ni scruter le lointain : c'est une tour de magicien, ce qui implique la subtilité.3 Elle a une porte arquée de bois marqueté, qui ouvre sur de vastes salles encombrées de livres savants et d'instruments tarabiscotés. Son pinacle de roc indestructible s'élève haut sur la plaine et depuis la salle d'apparat, le magicien observe le monde et converse d'esprit à esprit avec les Puissants. Il veille ainsi aux destinées de ses voisins, ses amis. Bien sûr, le magicien a quelques serviteurs, qui l'aident dans ses activités matérielles. Enfin sa tour est entourée d'une vaste cour protégée, car le magicien anticipe sa propre défense.

Le magicien auquel j'exposai les plans de sa demeure idéale me regarda longuement de ses yeux narquois et finit par répondre :

Il se pourrait bien que certain d'entre nous affectionne précisément la sorte de résidence que vous avez imaginée. Dites-moi, croyez-vous qu'il faille absolument demeurer dans ce genre de lieu pour veiller sur ses voisins ?

Je répondis que pour avoir des voisins, il fallait bien avoir un chez-soi, et quitte à y demeurer, qu'il convenait que le chez-soi fut subtil pour servir les desseins du magicien. Cette réponse candide le fit rire. Il me rappela qu'il y avait, par le vaste monde, de nombreux peuples et créatures étranges, et que les aider supposait vivre parmi eux pour les comprendre un peu. Il est vrai que ce sage, quoique devenu notre ami, fut probablement un exemplaire atypique de sa corporation. Je me rappelle avec nostalgie le bruit sec de son bâton heurtant le pavé un soir d'orage ou un matin de printemps, nous le ramenant après des semaines ou des années d'absence.

Son bâton ! Quelles ne furent pas les histoires absurdes qui coururent à son sujet durant toutes ces années ! Un jour qu'il secourût des bergers des landes du Quartier Nord, on prétendit qu'il lui suffisait de lui donner un ordre pour que sa houlette enchantée se mût d'elle-même et rassemblât le troupeau… Certains racontent que c'est grâce à ce bâton que fut dégagé à temps le maire de la Comté, Gilles Piedvaillant, des décombres de la mairie aux Grands Smials qu'il avait inaugurée le jour même de son effondrement. La plupart du temps, celui de notre magicien lui servait surtout de soutien et de bâton de marche, fournissant à l'occasion lumière et chaleur. Et c'est certainement en ce sens qu'il lui fut le plus utile en adoucissant sa peine – du reste cette fonction d'assistance ne fut disputée au célèbre bâton que par un seul autre accessoire, mais il sera traité de ce curieux sujet dans le présent livre.

Le bâton des magiciens, indice infaillible de leur charge, présente une forme, une matière et une couleur propres à chacun. Cet instrument, tout à la fois symbole, exaltation et réserve de sa puissance magique, s'avère aussi, le cas échéant, une redoutable arme à deux mains et un palliatif expéditif face aux adversaires qui ne méritent pas l'honneur d'un éclair foudroyant. On ignore jusqu'à quel point un magicien pourrait utiliser le bâton de l'un de ses collègues, mais l'on admet généralement que seul le possesseur légitime d'un bâton de magicien parvient à le maîtriser pleinement. Au demeurant, je puis vous assurer que personne n'eût jamais le cœur de tenter un escamotage pour s'emparer de la canne de notre magicien errant.

Mais cessons de divaguer – je réalise à présent que la véritable identité des magiciens nous échappe encore, après toutes ces années. En conclusion, je me risquerai à prétendre qu'ils ressemblent à tous les peuples libres qu'ils sont venus aider : des Nains ils tiennent la barbe, l'endurance et la force de caractère, des Elfes la longévité, le souvenir lointain et le goût des belles choses, des Grandes Gens mortelles la puissance physique et la soif de grandeur, et enfin des petites personnes un bons sens et un amour profond de la terre. Nous ignorons d'où ils sortent, mais ils vont et viennent parmi les peuples de la Terre du Milieu en les soutenant dans leur défi pour une vie libre et belle. Leur aide est le plus souvent inattendue et dangereuse, mais il ne tient qu'à nous qu'elle nous soit profitable. Une chose est certaine, cependant : si le magicien s'intéresse à vos affaires, ne lui retournez pas la pareille ! Ne vous mêlez pas des affaires des magiciens, car ils sont subtils et prompts à la colère. 4

Échanges épistolaires Lettre du 23 octobre 1247

_À l'attention de Gandalf le gris, Magicien_

_Auberge du Poney Fringant,  
Aux bons soin de Fortuné Poiredebeurré5_

_Bree dans le Pays de Bree_

_Bourg-de-Touque, le vingt et troisième jour du mois d'octobre de l'an Mille et deux cents et quarante et sept de la datation de la Comté._

_Mon cher Gandalf,_

_Nous avons suffisamment battu la campagne ensemble, dans les quatre Quartiers de ma Comté bien-aimée et au-dehors, pour qu'il me soit inutile d'illustrer les signes qui oppressent mon cœur quant à l'avenir du pays. J'ai le pressentiment que mon petit peuple ne pourra pas se tenir éternellement en dehors des épreuves de son temps, qui semblent s'annoncer pires qu'elles ne furent. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai cru bon d'approfondir nos relations avec les rôdeurs._

_Leur chef, que vous m'aviez présenté, s'est avéré beaucoup plus prolixe et visionnaire que ce dont vous m'aviez averti. Sa connaissance du monde extérieur et ses convictions m'ont affecté. Ce peuple est profond, ses racines sont plus anciennes que les nôtres. Aussi jugeai-je qu'ils voient plus loin. Nous sommes convenus que les liens de la Comté avec ses voisins devraient être resserrés et développés. Nous en avons les moyens, notre pays n'étant pas sans atouts, ni les Hobbits sans ressources. Nous devons pouvoir compter sur un royaume d'hommes organisés, et non, comme aujourd'hui, sur quelques hameaux de paysans dont le sentiment communautaire s'arrête au bout de la rue du village._

_Je souhaite donc prendre des dispositions pour aider les rôdeurs à réunifier ce qu'ils pourront des agglomérations à l'est et au sud de la Comté. Les principaux clans fourniront une petite partie de leurs revenus et de leurs réserves pour poursuivre plusieurs voies. Tout d'abord, il nous faut renforcer la milice sous les ordres du Thain, sous la houlette des Hobbits les plus aptes et les plus influents. Ensuite nous nous efforcerons de favoriser les échanges avec nos voisins immédiats, en nous appuyant sur nos savoir-faire originaux. Les poids et mesures seront à nouveau harmonisés suivant les anciennes mesures royales. Les dúnedain amèneront une bonne quantité d'or pour amorcer les échanges et unifier la monnaie. Enfin il faudra aux familles les plus en vue, accepter de promouvoir ces changements en rassurant les Hobbits par leur adhésion personnelle et les liens individuels qu'elles tisseront avec nos voisins._

_J'ai bien conscience que ces changements perturberont la vie tranquille de notre Comté bien-aimée. Nos artisans et nos cultivateurs devront se mettre au commerce ! Mais je veillerai à assurer notre indépendance et notre prospérité._

_Dans ce mélange de crainte et d'enthousiasme, j'ai œuvré pour gagner à cette cause les quelques chefs de clan. Les décès récents et prématurés d'Adalard Bophin et Ambertin Fouine, mes partenaires les plus proches, m'ont empêché de mener à bien la première étape de création d'une réserve commune de grains. Mais mon perpétuel adversaire Beroad Brandebouc a profité de ce revers pour tourner mes vues en dérision et attiser la défiance des chefs de clan restants envers ce qui vient de l'extérieur. Ce vieux renard connaît les rôdeurs aussi bien que moi, mais il les stigmatise dans le seul but de me nuire. Mes excellentes relations avec Harold Sonnecor se sont trouvées brutalement compromises tout récemment, pour une raison qui m'échappe– lui qui m'offrait régulièrement ses feuilles roulées ! Voici encore un allié à reconquérir ou à remplacer…_

_Je dois donc maintenant faire face à une opposition menée par Beroad, à l'assemblée des chefs de la Comté. J'espérais me tourner vers la jeune génération, mais ce vieux fâcheux est parvenu à gagner à ses vues mon propre neveu Fierabras, le petit-fils du Taureau Mugissant, qui commence à contester mon autorité au sein du clan Touque. Je n'abandonnerai pas la Thainerie à ce freluquet incapable de convoquer un conseil, tout manipulé qu'il est !_

_Aussi ai-je tenu à vous tenir informé de mes démarches et intentions, même si mes vues et menées étaient provisoirement tenues en échec ou édulcorées par mes pairs. Mais je commence à penser que j'ai sous-estimé le besoin viscéral de paix et de sérénité de mes chers Hobbits. La confiance en mon autorité s'effrite pour des raisons qu'il me faut analyser et à propos desquelles je souhaiterais être éclairé de vos lumières. Je crains en effet devoir remettre de l'ordre dans ma propre maison._

_Votre toujours fidèle Fortimbras Touque, Thain de la Comté_

Lettre du 18 avril 1248

_À l'attention de Gandalf le gris, Magicien_

_Maison de poste, Grand Cave dans la Comté_

_Bourg-de-Touque, le dix et huitième jour du mois d'avril de l'an Mille et deux cents et quarante et huit de la datation de la Comté_

_Très estimé Gandalf,_

_Comme je vous l'écrivais dans ma dernière missive, Fierabras s'est publiquement attaqué à ma réputation à travers les frasques de mon rejeton. Vous savez certainement que mon aîné Gérontius, qui n'atteindra sa majorité que dans huit années, ne passe pas pour le jeune hobbit le plus valeureux de sa génération. Il se vêt de façon extravagante et coûteuse. Il compose des sonnets, sans même avoir encore ses lettres, à son âge ! En revanche il compte assez bien, mais trop souvent à son seul avantage, voire au détriment de mes partenaires. Il ne fait rien d'utile de son temps et s'attarde dans toutes les auberges du pays._

_Mais surtout il tintinnabule avec de nombreuses jeunes hobbites, dont certaines se laissent déshonorer avec une passivité complice, voire – m'a-t-on assuré – une active et coupable délectation ! Ces débordements sont malheureusement, de notoriété publique… même des jeunes filles de bonne famille ! On m'a fait entendre qu'il collectionnait les conquêtes, usant pour s'en rappeler ou s'en vanter, de plumes de couleurs à son chapeau ! J'ai enfin compris ce qui m'a privé de l'amitié du vieux Harold Sonnecor : sa fille Priscilla est l'une des plus ferventes et actives admiratrices de mon séducteur de fils._

_Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé de mon temps ! S'il est vrai que mon redoutable père m'a conféré l'office de Thain, c'est bien mon chenapan de fils qui m'a accablé de la charge de père… Je crains désormais qu'il ne me prive, ainsi que lui-même, du dit office ! Et d'une façon générale le comportement indiscipliné, les farces et l'insouciance de mon fils nuisent à mon autorité et à ma réputation._

_À mon grand regret, il m'apparaît indispensable d'éloigner Gérontius pour un temps. Il faut maintenant que ce jeune hobbit apprenne que la vie n'est pas qu'une succession de facéties et de galipettes sans conséquences. Et d'autre part j'ai besoin de toute urgence de reprendre en main l'assemblée des Touque. Je ne saurais trop vous remercier, si vous vouliez bien prendre en charge ce galopin pour quelques mois. Une discipline de fer et quelques leçons bien senties lui seraient bénéfiques. Puissiez-vous réussir là où j'ai échoué, à inculquer le sens du devoir à mon fils, trop occupé que je fus des affaires des Touque et des Hobbits, hormis des siennes. Par-dessus-tout, ramenez-le sain et entier à sa mère et à moi-même._

_Votre reconnaissant Fortimbras Touque, Thain de la Comté_

_P.S. Vous trouverez ci-après une lettre de change pour couvrir les frais que mon fils ne manquera pas, j'en suis sûr, de vous occasionner. En vous renouvelant mes remerciements, F. Touque_

**Testament de Maître Gérontius Touque,**

****_Surnommé Gerry et également connu sous le nom du Vieux Touque, déposé en les mains de Maîtres Gratton, Fouille et Fouisse _

_Je, Gérontius Touque, fils de Fortimbras, Thain de la Comté et Thain après lui, dit Le Vieux Touque, considérant que la mort est certaine et son moment incertain, et ne voulant en être surpris sans avoir disposé de mes dernières volontés, j'ai fait mon présent testament comme il s'en suit, après avoir considéré la légèreté des besoins de nos âmes pour affronter le grand mystère des mortels._

_Il me faut tout d'abord dissiper les billevesées élaborées à propos de mon nom. Vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi on m'affubla du prénom étonnant, sinon ridicule de Gérontius. Voici toute l'histoire. Ma pauvre mère avait beaucoup souffert durant la grossesse qui devait mener à ma naissance. J'étais son premier enfant, bien qu'elle dût par la suite engendrer une nombreuse descendance. Elle n'avait donc pas encore d'expérience en la matière, et se trouvait privée de l'appui de sa mère, qui était restée loin dans l'est. Des nausées continuelles, des douleurs à répétition, l'obligation de rester alitée à partir du cinquième mois, de multiples complications et tracas, l'avaient poussée à bout. Pour couronner le tout, ma venue au monde avait duré presque vingt-quatre heures. Lorsque je vis le jour, mes parents furent frappés par mon aspect particulièrement fripé. La sage-hobbite eut beau leur répéter qu'un travail aussi long en était la cause, ils furent quelque peu ébranlés par mon apparence. Un certain magicien de leur connaissance, qui se trouvait de passage, déclara que c'était là le signe d'un destin inhabituel. Pour conjurer cet augure particulièrement obscur et inquiétant et rassurer ma mère épuisée et en pleurs, mon père décréta qu'un travail et une souffrance aussi considérables induiraient nécessairement une très longue vie, ce que confirmait mon apparence précoce de vieillard. Aussi, pour prendre le sort à témoin, me nommèrent-ils Gérontius, hobbit à la longue vie. Grâce leur soit rendue car ma vie fut certes longue et fructueuse, malgré les vilénies et les bourdes qu'il m'est arrivé de commettre… Il va sans dire par ailleurs que je perdis alors assez rapidement mon aspect fripé, même s'il m'a finalement rattrapé sur le tard._

_Par le présent acte, le Vieux Touque, qui fut Vieux dès sa naissance, souhaite rappeler à ses proches et ses amis, le devoir qu'a chacun de cultiver sa jeunesse !_

_Item, je donne et partage libéralement entre tous, mon inébranlable foi dans le peuple hobbit et son indéfectible espoir. Puissent tous les descendants de mon corps considérer cet hoir comme le plus essentiel des legs ici plévis !_

_Item, je donne et lègue, en plein accord avec ma délicieuse épouse Adamante, les trésors cédés à la maison des mathoms de Grand-Cave, étant entendu que ladite Adamante et moi-même conservons la jouissance prioritaire des lieux jusqu'à notre disparition. Puisse la confirmation de ce don contribuer à l'édification des jeunes générations, et les trésors qu'il renferme ouvrir leurs esprits agiles aux mystères du passé et du monde extérieur ! J'ordonne que soit gravé sur le frontispice un remerciement à mon grand-père et à mon épouse, qui furent jusqu'à ce jour, les principaux pourvoyeurs de merveilles de ce bâtiment.6_

_Item, à mon fils aîné Isengrin, je confie la charge de Thain de la Comté et capitaine de la hobbiterie sous les armes. Puisse-t-il secourir nos voisins dans le besoin et porter nos armes à la victoire. Lui reviennent les parties communes des Coteaux de Touque comme l'apanage inaliénable de la maison cheftaine de notre Clan._

_Item, à tous mes fils je prescris de suivre l'enseignement des armes auprès des rôdeurs. Charge leur incombe de transmettre ce savoir aux shirriffes des quatre quartiers et de montrer un exemplaire empressement aux armes et à la défense du pays._

_Item, sous condition que ma douce Adamante ait quitté ce monde et sous condition du codicille secret annexé au présent testament, je donne et lègue en propriété personnelle à chacun des douze enfants d'Adamante, l'un des smials excavés en périphérie des Coteaux de Touque, allée des Vieux rejetons. S'y ajoutent les moulins, terres et forêts afférents._

_Item, je donne et lègue la somme de Deux mille couronnes d'argent, une fois payée, que je veux être mise entre les mains de maître Mungo Sacquet, mon tabellion garde-scel, pour être employées par ledit Mungo suivant mes intentions de faire forger des armes de guerre et de les conserver en état de servir la cause des Hobbits et de leurs protecteurs, dont je l'ai informé, étant entendu qu'il soit obligé d'en rendre compte au Thain, mon successeur._

_Item, je donne et lègue les habits, linges et mobiliers d'enfants, ainsi que tous objets relégués dans la remise principale des Coteaux de Touque, au maire de Grand Cave afin qu'il répartisse les susdits biens suivant les besoins immédiats des plus pauvres Hobbits des quatre quartiers, m'en remettant à sa bonne foi, à son tact et à sa conscience pour cet emploi._

_Item, je donne et lègue à demoiselle Brouet la somme de deux mille couronnes en argent dont j'entends qu'on lui constitue une rente à son profit particulier. À son fils Geriadoc Brouet je donne et lègue la somme de mille couronnes, une fois payée._

_Item, à mes chers cousins Touque du Nord, je donne et lègue mon fauteuil de cuir épais de buffle de Rhûn, que j'utilisais dans la salle d'audience de mon père le Thain, dans l'espoir que le prurit fessier qui les fait continuellement souffrir de ne pouvoir siéger à ma place, y trouve un remède définitif._

_Item, je donne et lègue à mon cher cousin Fierabras, le descendant du Taureau Mugissant, mon chapeau de feutre, assorti de quelques plumes de couleur, dans l'espoir qu'un jour il apprenne à compter… pour les autres. Puisse également ce chapeau lui donner la mesure de ce qu'une tête de hobbit devrait se garder de dépasser en enflant !_

_Item, je donne et lègue la somme de cinq cents couronnes d'argent, une fois payée, pour être employée à marier une pauvre jeune hobbite que ma fille aînée Hildegarde choisira dans chacun des villages de Bourg de Touque, Le Carrefour, Hobbitebourg, Lézeaux, Par-delà-la Colline, à raison de cent couronnes chacune, une fois payée._

_Item, je donne et lègue à Marmadoc Brandebouc, ma considération distinguée et fructueuse, payée chaque année. En sus lui est dévolu le portefeuille en cuir noir du Touque, pour collectionner les titres de ces égards perpétuels, en reconnaissance de la grande prudence démontrée par Marmadoc dans le domaine des dépenses. Puisse son exemple inspirer ma propre famille !_

_Item, je donne et lègue à Abélar Fierpied la pendule naine qui égrainait les heures dans la salle du conseil, en espérant qu'elle lui parvienne à temps ! Qu'il soit ici remercié de ses nombreux retards aux conseils des chefs de famille, puisqu'ils ont bien souvent permis aux esprits échauffés de vider leurs querelles avant le vote._

_Item, je donne et lègue à Chopin Boffin ma dernière caisse des bouteilles de cru des rus. Puisse ce breuvage minéral de haut renom accoutumer Chopin, grand amateur de crus locaux ou lointains, aux saveurs plates, neutres mais peu capiteuses… de l'eau._

_Item, je donne et lègue à Scribouille Bunce, mon nécessaire de réparation et entretien des livres. Que Scribouille, érudit autodidacte, soit ici remercié d'avoir toujours rendu avec ponctualité, les nombreux emprunts faits à la bibliothèque des Touque. Les taches de beurre qui maculaient leurs pages et les nombreuses cornes prouvent assez que ces livres furent étudiés avec acharnement, même pendant les repas !_

_Item, je donne et lègue à Bourdon Longterrier, deux oreillers en plume d'oie, s'il venait à court d'arguments, lors de ses longs et ronflants monologues_.

_Item, je donne et lègue à Panette Poularde, mon livre des recettes elfiques, à la condition qu'elle maintienne la tradition de ces plats aux tables de son auberge du dragon vert. Qu'elle me pardonne de révéler ici le plus grand secret de la plus fameuse cuisinière de la Comté – il convient de goûter sept fois chaque plat avant de le servir aux hôtes !_

_Item, je donne et lègue à Houpla Tombaterre, une douzaine de bols en bois de rosier offert par les hommes du Brandevin. C'est là la seule garantie que je connaisse, de ne pas décimer un service à thé, lorsque Houpla compte au nombre des convives._

_Item, je donne et lègue à Fastois Beauminois7 les effets elfiques que je portais lors de ma confirmation de mariage, agrémentés des plumes des faisans de la dernière battue. L'ensemble devrait provisoirement satisfaire son miroir._

_Item, je donne et lègue à chacun des jardiniers, servantes, garçon d'écurie, bouvier qui se trouveront à mon service au jour de mon départ, un mois de leurs gages, outre et par-dessus ce qui pourra leur être dû le dit jour. Engagement est fait envers tous les susdits par l'héritier des Touque, de les employer durant au moins une année, sous condition d'un service irréprochable._

_Item, je donne et lègue en partage au tantième entre mes filles, les draps, chemises, linges, argenterie et bijoux des réserves d'hiver._

_Item, je donne et lègue à la fondation des filles de Nienna, ordre charitable8 cis en Caras Celairnen, au-delà des tours par-dessous les hauts reculés, la somme de deux milles couronnes, sous la condition que les sœurs de l'ordre prennent en apprentissage trois jeunes hobbites choisies chacune par mes filles Belladone, Donemire et Mirabelle._

_Item, je renouvelle et concède à jamais à notre cher ami et plus grand protecteur, le magicien Gandalf le Gris, le droit d'aller et venir par la Comté et de nous conseiller. J'invite ici mes descendants à entendre et suivre ses judicieux conseils, tant dans l'opulence que dans le besoin. Le gîte et le couvert lui seront assurés par tous les descendants de mon corps cités dans le présent testament, tant au titre du devoir d'hospitalité qu'en déférence envers mon ami et conseiller._

_Je nomme et élis mon épouse vénérée, Adamante Replet, qu'autrefois se nommait elle-même Avacuna, dépositaire de l'usufruit de tous mes autres biens, qui iront après son départ à nos descendants, suivant la coutume des tantièmes égaux, nonobstant l'exception du codicille déjà cité._

_Pour exécuter et accomplir mon présent testament, je nomme et élis Maîtres Gratton, Fouille et Fouisse, que je prie d'en vouloir bien prendre la peine. Suit un codicille secret dont j'ordonne de restreindre la lecture à mes enfants directs, sous le haut patronage du magicien Gandalf le Gris, autrement nommé Mithrandir, soit le Pèlerin Gris9. Le respect de ces clauses additionnelles est une condition suspensive des droits octroyés à eux par le présent testament. Je révoque tout autre testament ou codicille que je pourrais avoir fait avant celui-ci, auquel seul je m'arrête, comme étant mon intention et dernière volonté. Puissent les cadeaux et recommandations concédés dans le présent testament, prouver à tous que le donateur est en pleine possession de ses moyens intellectuels !_

_À Bourg-de-Touque, au mitan de l'an Mille et trois cents et onze de la Datation de la Comté._

Codicille Secret à lire aux seuls enfants d'Adamante Replet, après le décès de la susdite.

_Je crois devoir prévenir ce moment redoutable, par une exposition de ma conduite. Apprenez de moi, sinon par mes préceptes, du moins par mon exemple, combien il est dangereux d'acquérir le savoir, et combien plus heureux est le hobbit qui prend son village natal pour l'univers, que celui qui aspire à une grandeur supérieure à ce que lui permet sa nature.10 _

_De tous mes agissements, parmi tous mes actes manqués, en considérant toutes mes pensées coupables – car l'intention fait la culpabilité et le délit._ 11_– il est une action dont j'ignore encore, après toutes ces années, si elle fut juste ou pernicieuse. Il y a bien longtemps, j'ai soustrait un larcin à un voleur avant qu'il ne soit découvert. Ce voleur était un ami cher et un capitaine estimé, que j'ai protégé de mon silence durant toute ma vie. Bien que nous fumes plusieurs à porter ce fardeau, il me revient à présent le lourd devoir de rendre à chacun ce qui lui revient, de peur que les bonnes volontés des peuples libres qui devraient s'allier ne se dispersent en disputes meurtrières._

_Mon épouse bien-aimée porta, durant toute notre vie commune, ce larcin autour du cou, un collier d'une grande valeur. Cet emprunt doit désormais être rendu aux nains de Dúrin – par ordre de préférence, s'il est possible de le trouver, Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne sera le dépositaire de cet objet. Si le susdit manquait, Dain des Monts de Fer le recevrait en garde. À défaut, l'héritier des Nains de Dúrin serait désigné. En dernière extrémité les nains des Montagnes Bleues feront l'affaire, pourvu qu'ils n'appartiennent pas à la tribu des barbe-raides._

_J'ordonne que mes descendants se réunissent en conseil et désignent trois d'entre eux qui auront la charge d'accomplir cette volonté. La restitution sera constatée par un tiers opposable, tel que Gandalf le magicien gris ou tout autre témoin de haut rang, d'indubitable moralité et d'indiscutable probité._

_Sous réserve de quoi les biens énumérés dans le testament liminaire leur seront répartis._

.oOo.

1 Le lecteur attentif a certainement reconnu une construction empruntée d'un ouvrage fameux de J.R.R. Tolkien. L'auteur n'implore pas le pardon, car il n'a pu résister à cette tentation !

2 Ordre des Sages

3 Le lecteur pardonnera sans doute ce long emprunt stylistique au début du livre « Le hobbit », de J.R.R Tolkien. C'était un passage obligé.

4 Proverbe cité par Gildor Inglorion, dans La communauté de l'anneau, de J.R.

5 Fortuné Poiredebeurré est le digne grand-père et prédécesseur de Prospère Poiredebeurré. Vous l'aviez sans doute deviné ?

6 Comme vous le voyez ici, la conception hobbitique du testament mêle intimement le legs des biens matériels, la transmission du savoir et de l'histoire familiale et la formulation de vœux pour l'avenir. Il s'agit autant d'un héritage patrimonial que spirituel… Comme le montre ce qui suit, ce peut aussi être l'occasion de solder quelques très vieux comptes…

7 Traduction personnelle de Goodbody.

8 Dame Luinloth se retira sur le tard en une maison des Dùnedain qui préservait les traditions de guérisseurs de son peuple, près d'une ville des hommes des rivières sur la rivière Lhûn. Gerry et Adamante y envoyèrent quelques hobbites pour y être formées et firent le voyage pour visiter la Dame.

9 C'est sur la base de ce nom que les adversaires de Gérontius fondèrent les allégations selon lesquelles Gandalf, qualifié de Pèlerin, c'est-à-dire d'errant ou de vagabond dans la pièce à conviction, ne saurait être retenu comme un témoin valable, a fortiori comme une caution morale !

10 Marie Shelley. Frankenstein. Au bémol près que cet auteur parle d'homme et de ville, non de hobbit et de village !

11 Aristote


End file.
